Return of the Avengers
by Dr Matthattan
Summary: A new shadow falls upon Middle-earth. The Free Peoples and the Avengers join forces once more to stand against a darkness that threatens to engulf all who oppose it. Sequel to 'Avengers of the Ring'.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I recognise the story that I have written is based on the rights owned by Tolkien Enterprises, Marvel Comics and Studios, New Line Cinema and Walt Disney Studio Motion Pictures. I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

22/03/2014

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Hi everyone.

When I started writing _Avengers of the Ring_ in late 2012, it was really to explore the _Lord of the Rings_ movie trilogy from a different angle. But there were a whole lot of ideas the story didn't include. The story's first chapter and many of its reviews refer to several such ideas. It was then a sequel began forming in my mind.

I think the last two chapters in _Avengers of the Ring_ gave more than a few hints about a sequel. But other chapters were written to accommodate the plot of this sequel.

A few points about this story:

1) The sequel is still one based on the movieverse for both franchises. It is set in the v199999 timeline between _Thor: The Dark World_ and _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. This story doesn't try to second-guess the latter's plot.

2) The story has Middle-earth recovering from the War of Ring less slowly than in canon. There are still some underlying hostilities in the aftermath of the conflict.

3) Like my original, this crossover uses Tolkien and Marvel literature just to flesh out some extra details.

4) This story has character development as its foundation on which other elements like action/adventure/humour is built upon.

5) I will try regularly publish chapters depending on work/life commitments. Readers will be advised of any significant hiatus on my part.

6) The biggie: All v199999 Avengers are included throughout the plot of this story.

I look forward to constructive reviews and comments from readers like previously.

My three nephews are again my inspiration for writing this. Whatever the future changes in society, I hope that the joy from reading an engaging story will always remain.

Dr Matthattan

March 2014


	2. Darkness and Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

22/03/2014

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Darkness and Dreams**

Within a desolate and remote region of Middle-earth stood the partial ruins of an ancient fortress. 'Partial' because an evil force had claimed the fortress to be the centre of its power. The fortress was being cautiously rebuilt so the Free Peoples remained unaware of the metaphorical shadow it would soon cast over them.

Physically rebuilding the fortress was not the only activity the evil force was pre-occupied with. In a complex of caves and tunnels beneath the fortress, orc labourers were busy crafting armour and weapons. New pens were being constructed to hold the growing numbers of wargs being bred for service. Darker crafts were being undertaken within these structures as well.

The dark lord that ruled this fortress was currently receiving a report on these activities. He sat on a granite throne located within the inner sanctum of the fortress. Kneeling before him delivering the report was his Lieutenant; a heavy-set Black Numenorean named 'Mornaakh'.

Mornaakh wore a set of splintered armour traditional for Black Numenoreans. He was a fearsome warrior whose skill and strength had been significantly enhanced by the dark lord. Mornaakh was utterly devoted to his master's will as a result of this.

"Your new restraints have proven effective, milord," Mornaakh reported. "The prisoner is subdued with no threat of escape."

"Good," the Dark Lord simply commented. "Our activities can now proceed without further threat of interruption by him."

The said prisoner was very powerful. The restraints made futile any attempt by the prisoner to breach their cell from within. But the restraints came with a significant catch. The mystical energies they were imbued with also steadily amplified the prisoner's power over time. As long as the prisoner was restrained in their cell all would be well. But if the cell was breached from outside…The Dark Lord put this uneasy thought aside as he signalled Mornaak to continue.

"Our latest weapons have been trialed and proven effective," Mornaakh continued. "However, we require significantly more resources to begin their general distribution among the ranks."

"A small matter," the Dark Lord confidently assessed. "I've made arrangements that will ensure a regular supply of the resources we need."

Mornaakh paused and steadied himself before delivering the remainder of his report. This was due to his master's utter ruthlessness. The Dark Lord did not take kindly to reports his plans had been hit with failure.

"Our attempts at producing the new breed of orcs have again been unsuccessful," Mornaakh said. "The first batch of them died within moments after emerging from their pits."

A silence reigned within the sanctum. Mornaakh's feelings of dread rose every moment as the Dark Lord impassively pondered this news.

The Dark Lord was in truth somewhat surprised at this development. He'd been able to create another type of creature with far less difficulty. The orcs he was hoping to create were a key part of his plans to conquer Middle-earth. He obviously needed to devote closer personal attention to the matter in order to find a solution.

"You are dismissed for now, Mornaakh," the Dark Lord commanded him. "Meet me later by the orc pits when I investigate the matter."

Silently relieved by his master's response, Mornaakh promptly exited the sanctum leaving the Dark Lord by himself.

Now alone, the Dark Lord stood up from his throne and walked a few steps to where a small granite pillar stood. The pillar reached his chest. Resting atop the pillar was a palantir or otherwise known as a 'seeing stone'. _Palantiri_ were an ancient magical artefact used for the purposes of communication and observation throughout Middle-earth. The Dark Lord's was one of the only two that remained in existence.

The Dark Lord was soon communicating with his most important ally. The pair was in consensus after discussing the contents of Mornaakh's report. Middle-earth would soon be theirs and the Free Peoples would be powerless to stop them.

* * *

In the northernmost regions of the Shire was the village of Scary. Scary was tucked into the southern edge of a range of shadowed hills that ran west of the Brandywine River. Unlike most of their kin, agriculture wasn't the principal industry of the Hobbits who resided in Scary.

East of Scary was a small but important mine simply known as the 'Quarry'. The Quarry had been used for ages by Hobbits throughout the north and east of the Shire as a source of building materials. Labourers at the Quarry normally extracted granite and limestone on any given day. But there was no mining taking place at the quarry on a particularly bright morning.

The Quarry's workforce was happily taking a day off. Work had ceased in the quarry while an unusual inspection was taking place. Some months ago, work had been taking place along a wall at the Quarry's base. Workers unexpectedly discovered a large series of caves while excavating through the rock. Even more surprising than the caves was what one of them contained.

As a whole, Hobbits had little knowledge about geology and metallurgy. So one of the Shire's leading residents had asked a Dwarf from the Lonely Mountain to assess what had been discovered. The Dwarf was also a close friend of the Hobbit who'd invited him. The pair was currently approaching the hole in the quarry wall. They were discussing the dinner they had the previous night with two mutual friends.

"Sam, I don't know what's more difficult to believe about Merry and Pippin," the Dwarf said. "That the two rascals are now taller than me or they have actually taken up honest labour."

"I don't know about their labour being 'honest', Gimli," Sam replied partly in jest. "But their time in Fangorn changed them in more ways than one. And they say something Doctor Banner told them at the time inspired their current line of work."

"Hopefully it was nothing to do with gamma radiation!" Gimli observed in similar spirit.

Sam and Gimli shared an understanding chuckle just as they stopped outside the hole that led into the caves. The height and width of the hole brought back recent memories.

"You know what other entrance this hole reminds me of?" Gimli remarked to Sam.

Sam gave a knowing smile before advising, "These caves are a bit different from Moria. We didn't need a password to open the entrance – and we haven't found any nasty monsters wanting to grab us!"

"It's best not to tempt fortune by speaking of it, Sam," Gimli responded with a twinkle in his eye as the pair each lit a lantern to illuminate their passage through the caves.

Sam led Gimli the short distance through the caves to what the workers had discovered. The pair's attention was on what their lantern-light revealed on a large cave wall. Sam thought Gimli's gasp like the one the dwarf gave when Gandalf's light revealed the Twenty-First Hall. Gimli quickly indicated he was having similar thoughts to Sam.

"Ooh!" a stunned Gimli observed. "Like once you said, Master Samwise – that's an eye opener make no mistake!"

* * *

Far south-east of the Shire was the city of Minas Tirith – the capital of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor.

Minas Tirith had suffered a terrible siege by the Hosts of Mordor during the War of the Ring. The siege had resulted in the destruction of the Great Gate as well as much of its first and second levels. But as Gimli had promised in the immediate aftermath of the War, the Dwarves of Erebor helped the Men of Gondor rebuild Minas Tirith.

The White City had slowly but steadily begun to equal, or surpass in some cases, its former historical heights. The Great Gate was remade in mithril and steel and the city streets were repaved with white marble. Many buildings destroyed during the siege had been rebuilt in stronger fashion. This included the trebuchets destroyed by the Nazgul during the siege. Also, many gardens and trees had been planted to beautify the city and to give its residents recreational space.

Such had been the aid of the Dwarves that the Reunited Kingdom's ruler has had accepted another idea of Gimli's. King Elessar gave several mumakil tusks to the Dwarves in exchange for them rebuilding the ruined city of Osgiliath.

Elessar was currently sitting at his desk in his private study in the King's House. The King's House formed part of the Citadel, which was the name given to the seventh and highest level of Minas Tirith. Across from the King sat the Steward of the Realm. Where possible, the pair had a weekly private meeting to discuss affairs of state over a light meal.

"I think you'll be pleased to know that Legolas has sent word that he'll be visiting in a few weeks," the Steward advised from reading the relevant dispatch in his hand. "The purpose of his journey is to see if we'd be amenable to the idea of the Wood-Elves establishing a colony in Ithilien. And on a different matter, the Merchant's Guild has reported a fall in trade caravans from Harad. They don't know the reason why but –"

The Steward saw the King seemingly lost in distracted thought.

"Um, Aragorn?" the Steward asked him to get his attention.

The King blinked out of his mental fog at the Steward calling him by his real name. He told the Steward to always call him by that name whenever they were in private. In his mind, the King would always see himself and the Steward as equals given they had both been members of the Fellowship of the Ring.

"I apologise, Boromir," Aragorn offered in embarrassment. "My thoughts were elsewhere."

"Is it a matter you wish to discuss?" Boromir asked.

"We are here to discuss matters of state," Aragorn politely declined. "I do not burden my Steward with having to listen to my personal troubles as well."

"But in these meetings you bid me to treat you as an equal of the Fellowship," Boromir pointed out before offering, "If you are uncomfortable talking to your Steward, you are welcome to confide to your friend instead."

Aragorn took a sip from his goblet of wine before speaking.

"I…keep having a recurring dream," Aragorn tentatively responded to Boromir's offer. "It's about the vacant lot on the first level. The one next to the barracks."

Boromir was surprised to hear this. The vacant lot was the remains of a series of buildings destroyed during the Siege of Minas Tirith some years before. The lot was rectangular in shape some one hundred feet in length. It was one of the few areas remaining in Minas Tirith that had not yet been rebuilt. The main reason being there was a number of competing ideas of what should be built on it. Still, it seemed a strange matter for Aragorn to have troubling dreams over.

"As you know, we've received a number of petitions about what should be built on the lot," Boromir cautiously replied. "Do your dreams show you something built on it?"

"Not quite," Aragorn replied with an awkward sigh. "The dream shows nothing built on it except a thin layer of gravel covering its surface. I'm not sure if it's supposed to be the commencement of a building's foundations or something else entirely. But the dream's continued recurrence is becoming a major personal distraction."

"I tell you as both your Steward and friend," Boromir sought to assure Aragorn, "none of your subjects will oppose whatever you decide to build on that lot. Whether it's a layer of gravel or a one hundred-foot statue of you. After all you've done as ruler, I'm sure history will allow King Elessar at least one display of eccentricity," After Aragorn gave a small smile to this, Boromir then followed up with, "Is there anyone else you've raised this with?"

"Only the Queen," Aragon answered. "She says I should order to be built what my dream shows me – no less, no more."

"It goes without saying that, apart from her own keen judgment, your wife is descended from the line that produced both Elrond and Galadriel," Boromir observed. "A mortal man would have to be either very wise or very foolish to feel he could disregard her advice."

Aragorn gave a nod of appreciation to Boromir, now feeling more assured about the matter than previously.

"Thank you for listening to me, Boromir," Aragorn said "Now I shall make amends and fully listen to you. Yes, Legolas will be most welcome to visit. But I think you were reporting a decline in trade caravans from Harad?"

Hostilities did not immediately cease between Gondor and Harad following Sauron's fall. Gondor's southern coast and merchant shipping still continued to suffer from minor acts of piracy by the Corsairs of Umbar. In his first campaign as King Elessar, Aragorn repeated one of his major feats from decades before when he was known as 'Thorongil'. Using the ten Corsair ships the Fellowship captured during the War of the Ring, Aragorn led a Gondorian force south-east across the sea. Aragorn's force captured Umbar in a daring amphibious assault that placed the haven under Gondorian rule for the first time in over a thousand years. The loss of Umbar to the Gondorians caused the Haradrim to sue for peace. An uneasy peace had since existed that allowed tentative diplomatic and trade links to be established between the two realms.

"Yes," Boromir confirmed getting back to the original discussion. "Trade from Harad over land routes have fallen by half over the last few weeks. Those routes are fairly critical for the settlements of Near Harad given they use them to import a good deal of food from us. When I spoke with the Harad Ambassador about it yesterday he was at a loss for the reason why. He said he would investigate the matter and get back to us. Then again, the Harad tribes usually distrust each other more than distrust us."

"What did Steve say once?" Aragorn pondered aloud. "Something along the lines of 'winning the peace is harder than winning the war'?"

Boromir couldn't help but smile at Aragorn mentioning the name of their mutually dear but absent friend.

"You still think about him as well as Thor and Bruce?" Boromir queried in relation to the three Avengers that had been part of the Fellowship. "You wonder how they have fared in their own worlds since they departed from us."

"I would think it hard for anyone to forget the Avengers," Aragorn observed with a smile. "I still remember Steve's words before they left. How he believed the Avengers would return to Middle-earth if they were needed again."

"If that's the reason we see the Avengers again, I would counsel Your Majesty with some other words Steve once told me," Boromir advised Aragorn in good humour. "Be careful what you wish for – you just might get it!"

The pair shared a laugh before winding up their meeting. Just as Boromir was about to leave, Aragorn requested something of him.

"Boromir?"

"Yes my friend?"

"Could you please summon the Royal Architect?" Aragorn requested with a knowing smile. "I'd like to discuss with him the vacant lot next to the main barracks."

* * *

Pepper Potts eyes opened and saw it was 2:42 AM on her beside clock. Rolling over she noticed that her partner wasn't on his side of their bed. Not that this was unusual occurrence given her partner was Tony Stark. After not hearing him in their ensuite, Potts put her dressing gown over her sleepwear and went to look where he'd wandered off.

The pair had relocated to Stark Tower in New York given their Malibu residence had been destroyed by the Mandarin. Repairs to the extensive damage suffered by the Tower during the Chitauri Invasion had finally been completed. Potts was far more comfortable residing in the Tower. The main reason was, unlike the Malibu residence; she hadn't experienced a life-threatening situation there.

Potts soon found Stark in their lounge room. Events over the last few years had changed Stark many ways. Recent actions of his like the 'Clean Slate' protocol and the removal of the arc reactor from his chest dramatically demonstrated this change. But Stark had changed in more subtle ways also.

Stark's sleeping patterns used to be like lot of his past behaviour – volatile, self-obsessed and not getting on well with others. When Stark got up in the middle of the night in previous years, Potts would usually find him either 'working' (developing the latest version of Iron Man armour or taking it for a spin); talking to JARVIS; watching television; or playing with one of his gaming consoles. But at this moment, Stark was sitting on a couch looking out on the city skyline. Potts walked up and sat beside Stark and put a concerned arm over his shoulders. She noticed the brooding look on his face despite them sitting in the dark.

"Sorry, Pepper," Stark quietly apologised to her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I think this is the first time you don't regret me finding you," Potts mused before gently prodding him, "What's wrong?"

In previous years, Stark would've simply said 'nothing' in response. But after having come so close to losing Pepper, Stark resolved never to lie about his feelings to her ever again.

"The last week I've had something of a recurring nightmare." Stark started before clarifying with, "I don't mean 'nightmare' in the form of an IRS audit, alien invasion or SHIELD paying me a visit. I mean 'nightmare' nightmare."

"What's it about?" Potts asked, ignoring the sarcasm contained in Stark's answer.

"I'm in the armour again and I'm completely surrounded by flames," Stark plainly said. "I actually feel the sensation of the flames burning through." Stark sighed before continuing, "I guess the whole Extremis thing still bothers me. Part of me still can't get over how the armour couldn't completely withstand those pyromaniacs touching it."

"Well I'll try not to take that personally seeing I was one of those pyromaniacs for a short while," Potts jested in response to help lift Stark's spirits.

Stark just gave a small smirk in response. Potts then became much more serious.

"I hate to break it to you, Tony, but you're not the only genius in the world," Potts pointed out to him. "Killian and Hansen were both pretty smart people. Even you aren't above two heads being better than one. I think that's what you should do in relation your dream seeing it's bothering you so much."

"What do you mean?" a baffled Stark asked.

"You forget there's another genius living two floors below us," Potts reminded him of the other Avenger residing in Stark Tower. "I'm sure Bruce would be happy to help."

Stark firmly shook his head in the negative to discount this advice.

"I already tried that," Stark started. "Bruce said he's not that sort of doctor. He said he didn't have the temperament to be a therapist." Stark momentarily paused before recalling his first and only therapy 'session' with Banner, "He advised he'd be happy to keep listening to me talk about my nanny so long as I agreed to shock therapy. The catch was the shock therapy would be administered by the Other Guy."

Potts had a short chuckle at Stark's expense given how he'd misinterpreted what she was suggesting in relation to Banner.

"I was talking about the suit burning up!" Potts gently clarified for him. "Bruce might have some ideas to prevent it from happening again."

Stark was stunned by what Potts had just implied.

"You saw 'Clean Slate' and you were there at my operation," Stark reminded her before sincerely arguing, "They weren't early Christmas presents for you, Pepper. I did those things to show you that I don't need the armour to be Iron Man."

"I know," Potts simply replied with a small smile.

Somewhat unnerved by Potts's enigmatic response, Stark decided to sail this conversation into dangerous waters.

"Just to avoid doing something that will result in me having to expensively make things up to you…" Stark prefaced. "You'd be ok if the only way I could get some answers is if Bruce and I built a new set of armour? That wouldn't bother you?"

"Mm I might be three percent bothered," Potts continued a long-standing joke between her and Stark. "In fact I'm more bothered that you believe I only deserve something special when I'm mad at you."

The look on Stark's face was priceless as he momentarily thought that Potts was being serious. Potts enjoyed laughing at her partner's expense more than she did a few moments ago. But she quickly sobered before giving Stark her true feelings on the matter.

"Like you said, Tony, you are Iron Man," Pepper reminded him. "If you rebuild the suit you will control it, it will not control you. You just need to believe this yourself."

Stark gave a just small nod in acknowledgment. Potts then took her leave.

"I'm going back to bed," she said while getting up off the couch.

"I'll join you shortly, Pepper," Stark replied.

After kissing Stark on the cheek, Potts returned to their bedroom. Alone again, Stark softly smiled as he pondered Potts's advice. She'd again proven why she was the one thing he couldn't do without. Stark then made to talk to someone else he cared about - even if this individual lacked physical form.

"You there, Jarvis?" Stark asked the Artificial Intelligence he created.

"Yes sir," JARVIS's disembodied voice quietly answered.

"I need you to do a couple of things," Stark ordered. "Can you please send an email to Bruce when he wakes up? Say I'd like to see him ASAP and I promise it's not me wanting further therapy."

"And the second thing?" JARVIS asked.

There was a pause before Stark replied in whimsical fashion.

"Please initiate the following protocol – 'Project Rebirth But More Me'."

* * *

**Readers are safe to assume that the mysteries alluded to in this chapter won't be revealed all that quickly.**

**The end credits of Iron Man 3 mentioned Tony Stark would return. It will be interesting to see how he canonically does in the wake of 'Clean Slate'.**

**I plan to use the canonical timelines for the Fourth Age in this story with any gaps credibly filled.**

**Scary's description is taken from **_**Lord of the Rings Online**_**.**


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

24/03/2014

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Unexpected Visitors**

It was the early hours before dawn in London. Located in the city was hospital that had been built decades ago but was now abandoned. An opaque steel fence surrounding the site had been built to keep out intruders. The fence was useless when it came to keeping out intruders from other realms.

A column of orange light shot down from the sky and touched the surface of what was the hospital's car park. The column of light vanished seconds after it had appeared. A lone warrior now stood where the column had touched the surface.

Sif pulled back her hood and quickly surveyed the area. It didn't look like the light from the Bifrost had drawn any attention. This was good as her mission was supposed to be secretive.

The Convergence of Realms during Asgard's recent struggle with the Dark Elves had a number of unintended consequences. One was fauna appearing in realms where they shouldn't. Thor's first challenge as a resident of Earth was to defeat a Frost Monster that had found itself in London. But Asgard continued to get reports about similar events across the realms. The All-Father had decreed that all credible reports would be discreetly investigated and dealt with by Asgard. No one had yet summoned the courage to ask Odin why he seemingly didn't want Thor's assistance with this task on Midgard.

Several strange sightings had been related to the hospital. But there had been no clear description of what it might now host. In a worrying development, even the all-seeing Heimdall couldn't ascertain if a true threat existed. Only certain types of powerful magic could 'blind' Heimdall in this regard. Sif had unpleasant memories of individuals who so hindered Heimdall in recent years.

Sif soon held her shield and gripped her sword as she quietly entered the hospital through its main entrance. She couldn't see through the darkness of the hospital interior even with her Asgardian eyesight. Sif clipped a small flashlight to the top of her shield before beginning her reconnaissance of the ground floor.

Nothing interesting let alone threatening could be found during her search. Some rusting bedframes, empty containers spilled across the floor, tattered medical charts and posters on the wall. Sif noted in one of the wards the remains of a small fire and a man's woollen coat. Looking at the fire's ashes, she correctly deduced it had been recently lit. Sif moved on to examine the basement after completing her search of the ground floor.

After climbing down the stairs to the basement, Sif found herself walking along a long corridor. Every footstep of she took echoed in the empty darkness. In part to settle her own nerves, Sif started pondering the part of her orders that gave her most discomfort. She wasn't to make any contact with Thor during her time here.

Of course Sif was disappointed she wouldn't be able to catch-up with Thor who was a close friend and comrade. But it was something much deeper that really rankled within the proud warrior-maiden. Sif still couldn't get over that a Midgard woman had succeeded in doing something she had longed tried and failed – winning the heart of the God of Thunder.

Sif knew that she'd demonstrated her valour and skill on the field of battle. Thor said he was honoured to count her among his closest of comrades. It was she who had persuaded the Warriors Three and Heimdall to rescue Thor from his Midgard exile to stop Loki's evil schemes. She was the one who willingly risked her life in the clash against the Destroyer. Sif had even rejected approaches from other suitors (including Loki she recalled with distaste) in the hope Thor would realise she only wanted him. However, it had been all for nought.

This 'Foster' was - by mortal standards at least - a kind, caring and wise individual. But she had never thrown herself between Thor and mortal danger! Despite acting with the greatest discipline, Sif was unable to restrain herself from shooting Foster a jealous glance when their paths crossed in Asgard. Sif's anger at the time wasn't just about Thor falling for Foster. It was also anger that the God of Thunder had seemingly forsaken his heritage. How could Thor effectively just turn his back on his father and lifelong friends just for the sake of a mortal woman? Especially as one of his friends could love him with a deeper empathy of his existence than Foster could ever hope to understand.

Sif's ruminations came to an abrupt end when she felt something sticky press against her hair and face. She had run into part of a spider's web that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Sif inwardly berated herself for having been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't seen the cobweb right in front of her.

_I'm reputed to be the Goddess of War,_ Sif thought. _And here I find myself thinking like those maidens who swoon over Fandral!_

Sif began using her sword to cut a way through the web. However, this wasn't the only cobweb blocking her path. They seemed to be everywhere in a variety of ugly patterns as far as she could see with her flashlight. The cobwebs seemingly got denser in a room just to her left. Out of the corner of her eye, Sif thought she saw something move in the room. She cautiously entered the room to investigate this.

Sif had actually entered what used to be the hospital's morgue. A disused mortuary chamber was placed against the wall to her right. The trays from half of the chamber's eight body coolers were sprung open, covered in cobwebs. There was a large hole in the wall opposite. Sif's current attention wasn't focused on the chamber or the hole though.

Hanging down in webs from the ceiling were the bodies of rats, pigeons and feral cats that had occupied the abandoned building. Sif had witnessed death on countless occasions, but she couldn't help but find the smell from these bodies repulsive. It was then that she noticed a shadow sway behind the bodies.

Sif tentatively moved one of the bodies aside with her sword to have a closer look. She couldn't help but give a startled yelp at what was swaying in the light before her. Before her was the answer to the owner of the abandoned coat she found on the ground floor.

Caught in a cobweb like the small animals were the half-eaten remains of a homeless elderly man. Sif thought she'd seen enough to verify that something unnatural must now be residing in the hospital. She didn't have to wait long to find out what it was.

Sif's eyes widened upon sensing something creeping up behind her. She spun around in an instant and drove her blade through the head of a black spider. Sif found the spider shocking for two reasons. First, it released an ugly, high-pitched screech before dying. Second, the spider was the size of a horse!

Asgard's annals had recorded battles between its warriors and giant spiders in ages long past. But until recently such creatures had been thought extinct. Over a year ago, Thor reported seeing and destroying giant spiders during his travels in a previously unknown realm. Sif didn't have the time to recall the exact details of Thor's report. This was due to another spider to her front making ready to attack.

Sif thrust with her sword only for the spider to scuttle back in retreat. Sif made to attack again but quickly had to use her shield to deflect a stream of webbing the spider shot at her. The webbing sprayed over her shield as well as the face of the flashlight clipped to it. With diminished light, Sif counterattacked by hitting the spider with the face of her shield. The spider was momentarily stunned by the blow, which was all the time Sif needed to dispatch it. Her sword-tip cut deep into the spider's abdomen, killing it instantly.

Sif didn't know that these spiders were actually attacking her on a coordinated basis. Nor did she know she'd only killed half of the giant spiders residing in the hospital.

While she had been dealing with the spiders to her front, another one had silently come from behind through the hole in the wall. It had crawled along the roof of the morgue to place itself directly above Sif. The spider took full advantage of the increased darkness in the room as well as Sif being distracted by the fight to her front.

Sif was about to pull her sword from the dead spider when her right hand was suddenly encased in a large cobweb. Now it was her turned to be surprised as she noticed the cobweb feeling ever tighter. She tried to push her hand through the webbing to grab her sword but her arm was yanked upwards. Her arm pointed towards the ceiling, dangling at the end of a cobweb. It was then she noticed the spider on top of her.

The spider had done this to prevent Sif from using her weapon. But this spider wasn't the only one of its type that now planned to kill her.

Sif frantically tried to break free as a new spider emerged from the shadows in front of her. Its sharp and dreadful fangs were beared in readiness to inject Sif with its venom. It was then that a new combatant entered the fray.

A flash of bright light from the morgue's doorway momentarily blinded Sif and the pair of spiders. The light was accompanied by a low sonic boom. The sound quickly ceased and the light changed from a harsh brightness to a soft glow. Sif took stock of the situation after this had happened.

The spiders that had made to kill her now lay dead on the floor. Sif noticed the light coming from the tip of a staff. An old man firmly gripped the staff in one hand and wielded a fine sword in the other. The old man cut the webbing that had immobilised Sif's right arm with a single sword-stroke. She began wiping away the remaining cobwebs on her hand. For reasons that currently escaped her, Sif felt the old man should be familiar to her.

"Are you wounded at all, milady?" the old man kindly asked her.

Sif shook her head before answering.

"My gratitude for your aid, milord," she politely thanked her rescuer. Pointing her chin towards the dead spiders, she asked him "Are there any more such arachnids in this ruin?"

"No," the old man advised looking intently at their remains. "Mirkwood spiders are a nasty business wherever they lurk."

Sif's eyes widened a bit upon hearing 'Mirkwood'. Thor had mentioned it in his reports about the strange realm. It was a forest there host to a species of giant spiders. She now had little doubt this ruined building was where a dimensional opening had occurred between Midgard and that realm. Her thoughts were interrupted when the old man returned his attention to her.

"But at least you're still in one piece!" he cheerily reflected.

Sif gave a small smile of appreciation before nodding her head towards deceased human she earlier found.

"Others were not so fortunate," she poignantly remarked about the individual in question.

The old man was touched by the sympathy contained within Sif's words. His belief about tiny acts of kindness and love keeping the darkness at bay had again held true.

The old man commented, "The poor fellow deserves a decent burial. But unfortunately time is pressing." Noticing the mortuary chamber he suggested, "Let's just lay him to rest in one of this vault's spaces for now."

Sif and the old man placed the deceased on one of the cooler trays before rolling it back into the chamber. After Sif closed the cooler door, she realised she'd forgotten to ask her rescuer a very important question.

"I beg your pardon, milord," Sif excused herself. "But you have not yet told me your name."

"I can tell you that and many other things on the way, milady," was the old man's strange response.

"On the way?" a confused Sif repeated.

"I'm off to visit a mutual acquaintance," the old man explained before adding, "I was hoping you'd care to join me, Lady Sif."

The old man kindly laughed upon Sif dropping her jaw in surprise.

* * *

The early morning light penetrated the room that Thor used as his study. The room contained a number of books and documents but also some other personal items he'd brought with him from Asgard.

Those items came in an iron chest some three feet in length. Now placed against one of the study's walls, the chest came with him when he arrived by the Bifrost. Jane, Darcy, Ian and Erik stood around Thor as he revealed the chest's contents. His friends' reactions at the time to what the chest contained still mystified him.

_"I do not wish to be a burden to anyone," Thor told them as he opened the lid of the chest. "So I've brought with me a small amount of private wealth that I hope will help fund a simple life on earth."_

_The eyes of his four friends bulged upon seeing the chest's contents. The chest was stacked to the brim with gold coins and precious gems._

_"Will this amount suffice?" Thor cautiously asked them._

_Like on most occasions, Darcy was the quickest to make her thoughts known._

_"We've so got to call one of the networks," Darcy commented without taking her eyes off the fortune before her. "We can star in our version of 'The Simple Life'!"_

One of the first 'simple life' purchases Thor made was a new residence - if only for greater privacy from the public and paparazzi. He purchased a five-storey building that had around-the-clock security personnel on the ground floor. The remaining four floors each contained a single luxury apartment. Thor resided on the top floor that had excellent views of the Thames.

The chest also had a small compartment that contained a few personal effects of Thor. Items he had collected during his time in Middle-earth were among them. This included his Galadhrim brooch and Graegwind's horseshoe.

When he returned to Asgard from Middle-earth, a lot of Thor's spare time was taken up in Odin's library. He was keen to find out if the library's records contained any reference to the realm that Rogers, Banner and himself unexpectedly discovered. Thor particularly wanted to find out how the cultures of Rohan and the Norse shared so many similarities despite having never been in contact with each other. He continued his search now as a resident of Midgard. Selvig's academic contacts had proven a great help in sourcing material for Thor to examine. The work of a Midgard academic named 'Tolkien' on Norse mythology and languages was most impressive. But the God of Thunder still hadn't found any answers that could help solve the mystery.

Thor was currently not in his study pursuing the subject. He was in the kitchen preparing breakfast with the building's only other resident.

"What are you having?" Jane Foster asked Thor while starting a coffee machine.

Thor had his back turned to Foster as he got out a saucepan.

"I'm not that hungry," Thor replied before stating plainly "I think I shall just have half a loaf of toast and several pancakes."

Thor's metabolism was one thing Foster was still trying to get used to. She smirked at Thor's unconscious display of irony before continuing their conversation.

"I said to Darcy and Ian we'd meet them at the dealership at ten," Foster advised before turning towards Thor and asking "Are you sure you're still ok about buying the new car?"

"It's the least I can do Jane," Thor sincerely insisted now looking at her. "Your vehicle was damaged in the course of aiding me and all the realms after all."

"Have you given any more thought about learning to drive yourself?" Foster queried. "I think you'll find cars a bit easier than one of those spacecraft we rode in."

Thor gave a knowing chuckle.

"Given the way many of your people control their vehicles, Jane," Thor responded in good humour, "I think I shall continue using the Underground!"

The pair's attention was drawn by the sound of three rhythmic taps on their front door.

"Were we expecting someone at this early hour?" Thor asked Foster.

A puzzled Foster shook her head before saying, "I'll get it."

As Foster walked to the door she thought it strange that security hadn't called through advising she and Thor had visitors. Right of the door was a coat rack on which hanged Mjolnir. Foster pulled open the door and was greeted by an unusual sight.

"Good…morning," she cautiously welcomed the strange looking visitor.

"What do you mean?" the visitor mischievously asked in reply. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Foster was dumbfounded how she should respond to this. Fortunately for the brilliant astrophysicist, her partner heard and correctly recognised the visitor's voice.

"_GANDALF!_" Thor's jubilant voice echoed throughout the apartment.

Thor was at Foster's side in the blink of an eye. The Asgardian thought Gandalf the White's appearance not too different from when he last saw him. Gandalf the White wore a spotless white robe and held a new staff similar in design to the one Sauron shattered. Glamdring neatly hanged from Gandalf's side in its scabbard.

"Hello, Thor!" Gandalf warmly renewed their acquaintance.

The God of Thunder simply responded by hugging the individual that he'd developed a special bond with in Middle-earth. Remembering some advice of Galadriel's, Thor didn't tightly hug Gandalf as much he would've liked.

The confusion that Foster had been feeling diminished significantly upon the Thor revealing the visitor's identity. Thor had spoken some of his experience in Middle-earth since moving in with her. She thought the way Thor talked about this 'Gandalf' was close to the way he spoke about Odin. Unlike Odin, Gandalf seemed to be a lot friendlier in nature. The White Wizard soon showed this assumption to be true after he and Thor broke from their embrace.

"Gandalf," Thor began while looking at Foster, "I'm very glad to finally be able to introduce you to Jane Foster."

"Thor has spoken very highly of you, Doctor Foster." Gandalf complimented her before charmingly adding, "But his words fell well short in describing your grace."

"Why…thank you!" Foster replied before giving a small, embarrassed laugh. She had a soft spot for sincere displays of chivalry. "'Jane' please," Foster advised Gandalf what to call her before asking after a beat, "Um, how did you get past building security?"

"Oh, I've entered unnoticed into locations far more heavily guarded than this one Jane," Gandalf enigmatically answered her.

"I've so many things I'd like to share with you, Gandalf," Thor redirected the conversation.

Gandalf's tone of voice suddenly became more serious.

"As do I, Odinson," Gandalf agreed. "But I think it best we continue this conversation behind closed doors."

"Yes, of course," Thor stepped back to allow Gandalf to enter.

The surprises for Thor and Foster hadn't ended yet.

"If you don't mind, I have with me a travelling companion," Gandalf advised before lightly tapping the floor with his staff.

Both Thor and Foster were stunned when Sif walked up to Gandalf's side after a few seconds.

Gandalf had asked Sif to remain hidden from view until she heard his signal. She had accompanied Gandalf even though it was violating orders. Sif rationalised that maybe a shape-shifter had taken on Gandalf's identity intending to harm Thor. Besides, the last time she disobeyed an order relating to contacting Thor on Midgard had ultimately worked out for the best.

"Sif…" Thor cautiously began. "I do not know what to say."

Foster was up to the challenge. She articulated her feelings by a cultural reference no one else present understood.

"Guess who's coming to breakfast?" she observed.

* * *

The coat rack near the front door now resembled something of an armoury. Under Mjolnir was Glamdring and Gandalf's staff as well as Sif's weapons leaning against the wall.

Thor and Foster were at their kitchen table with Gandalf and Sif facing across from them. Their guests had accepted Foster's indirect invitation to join them from breakfast. Much to Thor's quiet relief, Foster and Sif had been polite to each other despite the underlying awkwardness that existed between the pair.

The Valar offered to release Gandalf from his mortal form when he returned to Valinor not long after the Third Age had ended. They assumed he would want to resume his previous existence as the Maia called 'Olorin'. To the Valar's surprise, Gandalf politely declined their offer. He'd grown fond of his mortal form because it allowed him to enjoy experiences he couldn't as Olorin. One such experience was eating and drinking.

Gandalf was happily eating the toast and pancakes that Foster and Thor had prepared for him. He generously topped both foods with large servings of honey. The tea he'd been served also particularly took Gandalf. He'd never had this type of tea before that was apparently called 'Earl Grey'. He thought its creator fully deserved their peerage given the tea's refreshing taste.

Sif by contrast wasn't that hungry. Not wanting to appear ungracious, she just asked for a small platter of fruit. The 'small' platter she was eating from would normally cater the appetites of four humans. She was informing Thor and Foster of what had transpired since she arrived in London hours ago.

"I do concede it unusual you were charged to conduct your mission alone," Thor commented on her orders. "From experience, only if my father had no other choice would he order a warrior to face such danger on their own."

"It is not the first such order All-Father has given me in recent times," Sif advised him. "Not so long ago, I was ordered to travel to Midgard to track down and apprehend Lorelei. Just like this morning, I received some unexpected aid to complete the task. Though the aid on that occasion was from the ones called 'SHIELD'."

Thor was genuinely shocked at this news being the first time he'd heard it.

"Lorelei is a most dangerous adversary even for an Asgardian!" Thor exclaimed with barely concealed alarm. "SHIELD and Asgard have a means of communication called 'Hotline' to deal with such threats. I am vexed neither used it so I could've aided you Sif. But I'm more appalled SHIELD not even informing me about this!"

Sif didn't directly answer Thor's speculation. She instead decided to place both incidents into what she considered to be their wider and more important context.

"The All-Father rarely makes public appearances any more," Sif began informing him. "Most of his instructions, such as my orders to come here, are delivered through your kinsman Tyr.

"Your father's behaviour is not something anyone back home dares to publicly speak of. But many of us privately believe the death of the Queen, as well your departure to Midgard, has affected him more deeply than first thought. There doesn't seem to be anyone in Asgard who your father confides in any more or at least understands what his motives might be."

Sif hoped Thor would pick up on her subtle hint for him to return to Asgard. His response indicated he was unaware of the hint or had elected to ignore it.

"My mother once told me there's a purpose to everything my father does," Thor recalled with a sense of sadness. "I continue trusting the wisdom of both my parents. The reason for my father's behaviour will be made clear at the right time."

Gandalf then spoke after taking a deep sip of tea.

"I was told about your mother, Thor." Gandalf revealed before sympathizing, "At the time I mourned for you and your loss."

Thor gave an appreciative nod before realising he'd overlooked something important.

"Forgive me, Gandalf," he began. "But who told you about my mother?"

"It was the same individual who told me where to find you on Earth," Gandalf explained. "An individual whom the three of you are all familiar with. A certain, all-seeing gatekeeper…"

"Heimdall!" Thor identified with a gasp.

Seeing Gandalf nodding in confirmation, Sif sought further clarification from him.

"Apologies, White Wizard," a curious Sif intervened. "But Lord Heimdall has made no reference about you to anyone in Asgard."

"Heimdall's silence is at my request since we've only just started communicating with each other." Gandalf advised before quietly reflecting, "And not a moment too soon."

The three other participants in the conversation momentarily ignored the latter part of what Gandalf had just said.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Gandalf," Foster prefaced. "But you shouldn't even be even able be able to talk to Heimdall let alone travel here."

"Oh it's true, Jane, that we of Arda don't have the knowledge to build something like the Bifrost," Gandalf modestly answered. Remembering his return from physical death, he then advised with a twinkle in his eye, "But we still have a few tricks up our sleeve. Tricks that allow us to perform the seemingly impossible on the odd occasion!"

Foster recalled Thor saying that Gandalf often talked in riddles. Gandalf's response just fuelled her curiosity even further. As an astrophysicist, her whole career was in large part focused on solving riddles. Especially riddles pertaining to wormholes and inter-dimensional travel.

"Look, Thor told me about the vortex," Foster pressed her argument. "Banner also emailed, sorry, sent me some notes on it as well. My theory is that Middle-earth, Arda whatever you call it, isn't somehow part of the network of wormholes that connect the other realms. It expla-"

Foster abruptly ended her own conversation. Her eyes flickered as she mentally connected the dots. She returned her gaze to Gandalf once her mind unravelled this particular riddle.

"The Convergence affected Middle-earth didn't it?" Foster cautiously theorised. "It somehow allowed you to contact Heimdall as well as travel here? That hospital must be one end of a wormhole that links Earth and Middle-earth?"

"Your knowledge of the heavens is indeed as remarkable as what Thor described to me, Jane," Gandalf confirmed her speculation with this complement.

Gandalf's tone changed almost to a whisper as he explained the change in Arda's relationship with the wider cosmos. He currently felt the same as when he first revealed the truth about the One Ring to Frodo over tea at Bag End.

"You three are the only ones besides Heimdall and the Valar who know that Middle-earth can now be reached from the other realms," Gandalf told them with utmost seriousness. "The three of you are also aware that many powerful forces exist across those realms, and not all these forces are benevolent. Such forces would look at Middle-earth with a covetous eye should they gain knowledge of the passages that now exist to it. Even those of us that watch over Middle-earth risk being overwhelmed should those forces decide to conquer it. Right now, Middle-earth's best defence against these forces is to remain silent about its existence as much as possible."

Foster thought there was an obvious flaw in Gandalf's argument.

"I hate to break it to you, Gandalf, but Malekith's attack on London was pretty much news all over this world," Foster pointed out with severe understatement. "SHIELD for one knows about the Nine Realms aligning. If only because Thor and I de-briefed them about it."

"You've unwittingly answered your own point, Jane," Gandalf kindly instructed. "Those you speak of still believe there are nine, not ten, interconnected realms." There was a pause before the wisest of the Maiar requested of those present; "Like I asked of Heimdall, I beg the three of you to please keep Arda's realignment a secret. If only to protect the Free Peoples from dangers many of them would find incomprehensible."

There was an uneasy silence as Thor, Foster and Sif pondered the unexpected and heavy responsibility that Gandalf had placed on them. The look on each of their faces gave Gandalf all the assurance he needed that they would honour his request. It was then that Thor decided to explore a different aspect of what Gandalf had just raised.

"Of course I am glad to see you once more, Gandalf," Thor softly reiterated. "But I sense your visit is for more than just social reasons."

"You sense correctly, Thor." Gandalf confirmed, returning to normal speaking tone. "The Free Peoples currently face grave danger not from outside Middle-earth but from within. The Free Peoples will need aid in countering it."

Thor recalled the last words he'd spoken to Gandalf when in Middle-earth.

"Despite now residing on Midgard, I remain committed to my oath of perpetual alliance and friendship with the Free Peoples," Thor offered his services.

"You are a man of your word so I never doubted that for a moment, Thor!" Gandalf politely reassured him. "But your offer is much appreciated nonetheless."

Thor turned his attention to Foster before saying, "I apologize for having to leave on such short notice, Jane. But I swore this oath befo-"

"I know that saving realms on short notice is part of your job description as God of Thunder," Foster wryly interrupted before giving him a mock warning. "Just promise me it won't be more than two years when I next see you again."

"I shall try," Thor responded with good humour. "If only to prevent you from slapping my face again like after our last absence!"

Gandalf noted with quiet compassion the discomfort on Sif's face as Thor and Foster shared a quick kiss.

"We will be travelling to Middle-Earth soon, Odinson," Gandalf advised him. "But not before we finish another task here."

"I sense the pair of us will not be going there alone..." Thor coyly speculated.

"Indeed," Gandalf simply confirmed. "In fact, one such companion is currently sitting next to me."

A very surprised Sif began processing what Gandalf had just said. Her feelings about taking up his invitation to journey to Middle-earth were very ambivalent to say the least. On the one hand, unilaterally going to Middle-earth fell well outside of her current orders. On the other hand, she would be accompanying Thor…

Sif silently weighed up the pros and cons as Gandalf continued.

"Thor, I hope you can assist an old man contact his other friends that reside on Midgard?" Gandalf self-deprecatingly asked. "As well as helping him possibly make some new ones?"

* * *

Thor, Gandalf and Sif took their leave of Foster a short while later. After starting the dishwasher, she decided to go through her and Thor's mail. Their mail was piled on the desk in Thor's study. It was usually redirected to them from SHIELD whose address many used to post something to the God of Thunder.

Foster had quickly vetoed Darcy's suggestion of Thor and his friends starring in their own reality show. Nonetheless, it went without saying that the God of Thunder was at the centre of much public attention now that he was residing on Earth.

The mail addressed to Thor usually included invitations for official state visits, speaking engagements and media interviews. There were also offers of sponsorship and endorsements which he always rejected ("Do these people really think my word is something that can be bought and sold?"). Many Scandinavian historical and cultural institutions had asked him to be their patron. Thor's favourite correspondence was paintings of him from young children all over the world. Although according to SHIELD, the Avenger who received the most mail from this particular demographic was the Other Guy.

The item that caught Foster's eye this morning though was a postal tube placed atop the pile before her. Its address label and postage indicated SHIELD was itself the sender. She opened the tube and removed its contents. It was a rolled-up piece of drawing paper. Foster smiled upon unfurling it.

She held a detailed colour sketch of Gandalf the White with staff and sword at the ready. Foster's smile widened further upon reading the handwritten note in one of the sketch's bottom corners. The note was from the sketch's illustrator.

_'Thor,_

_'Welcome to the neighbourhood! My regards to Jane and I hope to see you soon._

_'Steve.'_

* * *

**When I first began putting together this story's plot, one major challenge was finding a credible way for Gandalf leave Middle-earth in order to secure the Avengers' aid. The Convergence and Thor moving to Earth in Thor: The Dark World provided a solution to this problem.**

**One thing the film didn't explore more fully IMHO was the difficult Thor-Foster-Sif relationship. I tried my own hand at it here. However, I don't want it to be a major distraction in this story so Jane will be remaining on Earth.**

**I leave it to readers to speculate what powers Gandalf was referring to as possible dangers to Middle-earth. The observation of Heimdall being a 'complicated fellow' is why I think he would honour Gandalf's request at least in the short-term.**

**I wrote this chapter a couple of weeks before the broadcast of the AoS Episode 'Yes Men'. One reason I haven't released this story until now was because I wanted this chapter to be consistent with the events in that episode.**

**Just as Stan Lee nearly always has a cameo in Marvel films, I wanted to give J.R.R. Tolkien a nod in this story.**

**I note Loki has used giant spiders to aid him in many comic story lines. But I can't find any reference to such creatures in any v199999 material. I was interested to read theories that Loki's name is derived from the word for 'spider' that is part of a Swedish dialect.**

**Like a certain starship captain, Earl Grey is my favoured choice of tea.**


	4. Assembly Required

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

24/03/2014

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Assembly Required**

Steve Rogers, better known as the Avenger 'Captain America', had moved from New York to Washington D.C. in the months following the Chitauri invasion. A major reason was because the SHIELD's Command Centre was located in the nation's capital.

In an America vastly different from the one he grew up in, SHIELD was the closest thing Rogers had to a home now. By the same token, Rogers didn't feel SHIELD to be a 'happy' home. Rogers immensely valued the friendships he'd created through SHIELD – especially those with the other Avengers. But he had slowly begun to feel increasingly uncomfortable with the agency that employed him.

It would be incorrect to characterise SHIELD as an 'evil'. But its modus operandi, as exemplified by its Director, often had a secrecy and ruthlessness that unsettled Rogers. SHIELD's real plan for the Tesseract was a very good example of this. In many ways, 'Phase Two' was just a reflection of wider SHIELD culture. Rogers sometimes asked Fury about the source of some intelligence or the results of a SHIELD operation that Captain America hadn't been personally part of.

"_It's best you don't know, Captain_," was the reply he was always given.

Rogers appreciated the difficult situation that covert agencies serving free nations often found themselves in. The most efficient course of action was rarely the most ethical one. But he could never recall the Strategic Scientific Reserve having the 'whatever it takes' attitude often displayed by many levels of SHIELD.

It was rumoured that elements in both SHIELD and the US Government saw Captain America as something of a 'Boy Scout' or an anachronism. Rogers privately felt honoured if that was the case. Maybe Captain America was an embarrassing reminder of their consistent failure to follow the moral example set by their 'Greatest Generation' counterparts. Rogers felt somewhat saddened that it took an unexpected trip to another world to find somewhere that still honoured the same values he did.

Like Thor, Rogers regularly thought about his time in Middle-earth. His current activity was a reflection of this.

Rogers was sitting on a couch in his apartment while drawing. One wall of his apartment was covered in coloured sketches like the one of Gandalf that he'd sent to Thor. There was one of Boromir in fighting stance with his shield and broadsword, Faramir aiming an arrow with his bow, and Eowyn riding on Windfola. Rogers had also made sketches of Minas Tirith, the Falls of Rauros, and the Twenty-First Hall. He was currently trying to sketch Galadriel next to her mirror. It was his fourth attempt at the subject. It was a challenge to accurately portray the powerful but gentle gaze possessed by the Lady of Light.

The scroll that enobled Rogers a Baron hanged proudly on the wall next to other medals and citations of his. He had similarly framed Eowyn's brooch. However, Rogers continued to use the straight razor that Galadriel had gifted him. It still felt as sharp as the first time he used it.

Rogers's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his mobile on the coffee table in front of him. His phone was one piece of modern technology he felt he was slowly beginning to master. He picked up the phone with a degree of trepidation upon seeing the Caller ID.

"Yes, Director Fury?" he answered the caller.

"Captain," Fury simply acknowledged before getting straight to business. "A SHIELD vehicle will be at your place within an hour. You'll be taken to the Triskelion and flown to the Heli-Carrier where I'm presently stationed."

"Can you tell me the reason why?" Rogers asked.

Even by espionage standards, Fury rarely told the full reason for anything over the phone. But Rogers always tried to glean a little information to guess why SHIELD needed his services. One unintended result for SHIELD from Phase Two was making Captain America reluctant to take the agency at its word.

"Thor has asked for an immediate convening of the Avengers," Fury replied.

Rogers paused at hearing this before cautiously asking, "Did he say why?"

"Only that it's most urgent," Fury guardedly disclosed. "We'll discuss it when you get here."

Fury's line then went dead.

Rogers pondered this information with a puzzled frown. Fury's words and actions nearly always reinforced his reputation as a master plotter and strategist. As Stark once put it, Fury's secrets had secrets. But Fury had more or less just revealed that he wasn't the cause of the Avengers being summoned on this occasion. Then again, maybe it showed that Fury didn't cross some lines after all. It was rumoured that Fury once told SHIELD Council that it wasn't his place to argue with the God of Thunder.

Stark's description of Fury had soon filtered throughout the ranks of SHIELD. It became the basis of a riddle told as a joke among SHIELD personnel:

_Could Fury bury a secret so deep that not even he could find it?_

Rogers prided himself on being a man of faith. The phone call inspired him to think of answer to riddle from a line in the New Testament:

_Through the Spy all covert things are possible!_

* * *

The Quinjet carrying Rogers had to make a short stopover after leaving D.C. It landed in New York to collect Stark and Banner for the same meeting. Not surprisingly, Fury had given the pair the same information as he had with Rogers.

Rogers next tried to get more information from the Quinjet's flight crew. He was standing at the cockpit's door as the co-pilot and pilot respectively answered his query. Neither of them looked away from their instruments as they did so.

"You know how it is, Cap," Natasha Romanoff casually advised him.

"If Fury has a mission planned for the Avengers, we'll be the last to know what it is," Clint Barton wryly spelt it out.

Rogers recognised the truth of the pair's observations with a small smirk before returning to his fellow passengers who, like him, were casually dressed. He stood in front of Banner and Stark who were sitting next to each other.

"Anything?" a clean-shaven Banner asked in relation to their mutual query.

Rogers shook his head before answering.

"At least Fury's consistent," Rogers laconically mused. "Just like the first time, he's not telling the whole truth why the Avengers have been called for."

Both Stark and Banner knew that Rogers was referring to when the three of them uncovered SHIELD's real interest in the Tesseract.

"Actually, Thor's the one who's called the meeting," Banner reminded Rogers. "Fury just sent out the invites."

"That's my concern," Rogers said before explaining "Fury wouldn't convene the Avengers just because one of its members asked him to. He'd want more of a reason than it just being 'most urgent'."

Rogers paused on recalling a previous conversation he had with Stark and Banner.

"You remember conversation the three of us had about SHIELD in the carrier's lab?" Rogers prompted them. "I'm two years overdue saying this, but you have every right to mistrust SHIELD, Tony." Rogers's voice was tinged with shame as he concluded, "And Captain America should know from history what 'just following orders' can lead to."

Stark answered in his usual inimitable style. Part of the reason was because he considered nothing about SHIELD to be sacred. But he more wanted to indirectly give Rogers sympathy and support.

"Look at the bright side, Cap," Stark prefaced. "At least you weren't chewed and spat out at the last SHIELD Council meeting like Fury was."

"What are you talking about?" Rogers warily asked.

Maybe Stark had found a way to hack into SHIELD Council like he had with the agency's computer network. Stark's answer suggested this was unlikely.

"I don't know what the Council would've been more pissed off about," Stark speculated with a great deal of self-satisfaction. "SHIELD not knowing the truth behind the Mandarin or the Avenger who put a stop to him."

"I think Pepper would disagree about who destroyed Killian," Banner friendly dissented.

"Like I said to Pepper," Stark patiently explained "She was only able to flame Killian after I fought him to a stand-still."

Banner turned to Rogers and mischievously revealed, "That remark cost Tony a two-week vacation in Paris!"

The three men shared a quiet laugh. Rogers sensed this particular conversation could currently go no further so he commenced another.

"So…how are things in the alternative energy business?" Rogers began. "Are there any other ugly buildings that'll soon be self-sustaining thanks to the geniuses at Stark Industries?"

"Actually, we've been more focused on self-sustaining transport of late," Banner answered in good humour. "Tony and I have just developed the prototype of a fuel cell that doesn't rely on oil."

"Are we talking electric cars here?" an impressed Rogers asked.

Stark shook his head in the negative.

"Don't ask us to upgrade your Harley just yet, Cap," Stark advised. "The cell's more designed for vehicles like this one. And we're still yet to properly test it."

"That's not quite right, Tony," Banner gently corrected him.

It seemed to Rogers that Banner was hinting the cell had already been tested. Barton interrupted Rogers from asking what these tests were.

"You guys might want to strap yourselves in," Barton advised them over the intercom. "We're heading into a bit of storm."

A low rumble of thunder was heard as if verifying Barton's forecast. Stark remembered the last time he was in a Quinjet caught in a storm. He quickly came up with a theory why the Avengers had been called.

A straight-faced Stark asked Rogers, "Do you think Thor still has hard feelings over the time you and I escorted Loki in one of these things?"

* * *

The Quinjet soon landed on the Heli-Carrier. Barton and Romanoff led their passengers to the bridge's conference table. Five individuals were already standing around the table when the Quinjet group got there.

Stark immediately recognised three of the five individuals - Fury, Hill and Thor – but the remaining two were something of a mystery. He was unfamiliar with the woman, a striking brunette, who wore a similar style of battle-armour that Thor did. But Stark recognised the white-robed old man from that 'Middle-earth' place he retrieved the three Avengers from. Stark struggled to recall the old man's name that Banner had told him on previous occasions. A more than pleasantly surprised Rogers and Banner helped jog Stark's memory.

"_Gandalf!_" the pair ecstatically recognized him.

They immediately rushed over and each warmly embraced Gandalf in reunion. Rogers began speaking after Banner and Gandalf finished hugging.

"No one told us you'd be here!" Captain America exclaimed to the White Wizard.

"Apologies my friend but that is on my account," Thor warmly informed Rogers. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise once you got here."

"Thor also trusted the surprise wouldn't be too much for someone else, Bruce," Gandalf knowingly told him. "I wouldn't want to be the cause of similar events like when Hulk last appeared on this vessel."

With the memory of the Other Guy's breakout still fresh; Romanoff murmured to herself, "You're not the only one…"

Thor answered the question he saw on Sif's face.

"Steve and Bruce are the other Avengers I had the honour of accompanying in Middle-earth," Thor confirmed to her.

"Captain America and Doctor Banner," Sif directly addressed them. "Gandalf and Thor have both told me of your deeds during your time there. I consider those deeds to be the equal of many recorded in the annals of Asgard."

Rogers responded after recalling what Thor had previously told him about Sif.

"Given that's from the Goddess of War, I consider that to be a pretty big compliment, Lady Sif," Rogers told her in return.

Rogers acknowledging one of her titles privately flattered Sif. She quickly discovered that not all Avengers acted with the same respect.

Stark didn't miss a beat as he turned and casually asked Fury, "So Nick. Where did you find Xena and Old Father Time and how did you get them to sign on?"

"Who?" a confused Sif sought clarification.

Thor chuckled at her confusion.

"Stark intends no personal insult, Sif," Thor informed her with a smile in his voice. "He and Director Fury have an ongoing war of words aimed at defeating the other's patience."

Fury not only declined to take Stark's bait but also tried to rise above it. Gandalf and Sif would see that at least SHIELD personnel took themselves seriously.

"Lady Sif, Gandalf please allow me to introduce the Avengers you are unfamiliar with," Fury began before turning his gaze to Barton and Romanoff who were standing next to each other. "I'll start with two of SHIELD's finest agents. Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, respectively codenamed 'Hawkeye' and 'Black Widow'."

"From what I've been told, Master Hawkeye, your archery skills would be the envy of many Elves," Gandalf honoured him.

Barton acknowledged this with just a small nod. He recalled feeling envious himself when Rogers once described the archery skills of one of these 'Elves'.

"And I understand you are quite the shield-maiden, Lady Romanoff," Gandalf complimented her with a twinkle in his eye.

Romanoff gave a bemused smile reflecting the uncertainty she felt about Gandalf's remark. Was the wizard teasing her with a pun about her employer and gender? Her mood quickly changed.

"You're right about that," Barton dryly agreed with Gandalf's observation of Romanoff. "Except the 'Lady' part – ouch!"

Barton's left arm stung from the sharp backhander delivered to it by an annoyed Romanoff.

Fury gave a quiet sigh at the behaviour of SHIELD's 'finest'. With deep reluctance, he put the final nail in the coffin containing the Avengers' professional image.

Casting Stark a wary look, Fury began, "Gandalf, I think you least are acquainted with –"

"I'm glad we meet in less hurried circumstances than last time, Iron Man," Gandalf greeted Stark in order to spare Fury further embarrassment.

Stark walked over to Gandalf and shook his hand.

"Tony Stark," Stark friendlily introduced himself. "In case you don't know, I'm also a billionaire, genius, playboy and philanthropist. And from what Bruce told me about it, I'm a huge fan of the way you kicked that fiery demon's ass and then came back from the dead."

A number of those present were quietly relieved that Gandalf took Stark's sarcasm in his stride. One reason for Gandalf's calm was that he was more than able to match Stark in verbal jousting.

"Your own reputation very much precedes you as well, Master Stark," Gandalf replied with concealed wit.

Stark was puzzled why Gandalf's response caused Thor, Banner and Rogers to exchange smirks. But he was soon distracted by the White Wizard's next magic trick. The 'magic' instantly changed the look on Stark's face from its default cockiness to one of visible shock.

"I trust you are sleeping well of late?" Gandalf enigmatically enquired of him with a wink.

Stark's eyes widened and his brain immediately went into overdrive. Was Gandalf hinting about the dream that had been troubling Stark of late? Perhaps the dream was the result of a spell of Gandalf's! Worse, maybe Gandalf could read minds like that creepy lady who also dressed in white…

Stark released a quick cough to steady his nerves.

"Um, fine thanks," Stark replied in a business-like tone. "Well, we should probably get started."

Hill had been standing next to Fury while introductions were taking place. She whispered in Fury's ear before the meeting started.

"Perhaps we could hire Gandalf as a consultant," Hill dryly suggested. "The secret to instantly deflating Stark's ego has eluded SHIELD for years."

* * *

Gandalf, Sif and the Avengers sat around the table for the meeting while Fury and Hill stood out of habit. Thor had earlier decided not to ask Fury about Lorelei so as not to draw attention away from Gandalf's visit.

Following an earlier discussion she had with Thor and Gandalf, Sif made no mention of the mission Asgard had initially charged her with. Gandalf advised the meeting Sif and Thor had, "kindly agreed to accompany me here."

As Thor and Sif expected, Gandalf made no mention of Heimdall or the wormhole that now existed between Earth and Arda. Fury still asked the thorny question of how Gandalf had managed to travel to Earth. Gandalf's response subtly suggested that Fury not pursue this subject.

"Let's just say I'm no conjurer of cheap tricks, Director Fury," Gandalf hinted with an arched eyebrow.

Fury still had unpleasant memories of the powerful trickster that SHIELD confronted nearly two years ago.

"We once held a prisoner here that made similar claims," Fury stonily responded. "The tricks he played cost countless lives and almost saw Earth fall to invasion."

Thor was incensed feeling that Fury had defamed both Loki and Gandalf.

"The prisoner you speak of, Director, was my brother who is now dead," Thor frostily told Fury. "I accepted you taking him into custody in order to protect the Earth. But if SHIELD moves to similarly cage Gandalf it will have to go through me first!"

"I will be at Thor's side in such an event!" Sif displayed her loyalty to him.

"I wouldn't get in your way, Director." Banner said before awkwardly adding, "But, um, I couldn't speak for the Other Guy."

"I think we have a consensus here," Rogers wryly summarised the futility of Fury's position.

A mildly indignant Stark queried Rogers, "The rest of us don't count?"

Fury seethed in response to all this. He didn't believe in backing down in the face of threats from anyone. Even threats coming from the likes of the God of Thunder and the Incredible Hulk. No one was more surprised than Fury at who moved to defuse the situation then.

"Thank you all but none of that will be necessary," Gandalf politely declined the offers of protection. "I took no offence from the Director's words."

Gandalf spoke the truth and had some measure of sympathy for Fury. Middle-earth's history taught even the most powerful suffered fear and doubt. In this case, Fury's fear was driven by concern about potential threats to Earth and its people. This fear was understandable given what Gandalf knew of the Chitauri invasion. For centuries in Middle-earth, Gandalf guided and organised the forces of good against the threat of evil. He still believed in keeping himself true to this task even in different worlds.

"Director Fury, perhaps I can allay your concerns by telling you why I've come here?" Gandalf humbly offered him.

An internally grateful Fury just gave a small nod of assent for Gandalf to continue. The White Wizard then began addressing the meeting as a whole.

"Like I told Thor and Sif, evil stirs quietly once more in Middle-earth," Gandalf started. "This evil will likely strike against the Free Peoples very soon. Probably a type of strike for which they are completely unprepared."

"Can you tell us what this evil force is?" Rogers asked to begin planning strategy.

"Just that it is strong and growing stronger by the moment," Gandalf replied. "It has also been able to keep its full extent hidden from the rest of the world. We have only recently been able to sense its existence. Only the most powerful of sorcery could cloak the senses of even those who sent me. I fear for the Free Peoples once this evil force finally unveils itself and unleashes its full power."

"Gandalf's fear is justified," Thor argued in support. "The Dark Elves' powers of concealment allowed them to wreak much destruction on Asgard. The Free Peoples would stand no chance against a force capable of similar sorcery."

"But hope is not yet lost for the Free Peoples," Gandalf continued. "They can stand against this evil if they don't stand against it alone. Middle-earth doesn't have, what I believe SHIELD calls, a 'Response Team' to help in this regard. So, I've come to the realm that does in the hope the Avengers will again selflessly aid the Free Peoples."

"Gandalf I'd love to help but I can understand SHIELD's reluctance somewhat," Banner said. "Both Steve and I debriefed the Director about Middle-earth including how we got there. We still don't have the means to travel safely through the vortex let alone open it!"

"Is everyone here overlooking me on purpose?" an exasperated sounding Stark interrupted. "I managed to open it safely - admittedly with a little help from Thor's people."

Sif felt compelled to speak out against Stark's casual dismissal of Asgard's role in opening vortex. Thor guessed Sif was thinking this just by looking at her. Understanding Stark's mannerisms would be a major challenge even for the All-Father. Thor intervened to indirectly educate Sif how to deal with them.

"Even you need the Bifrost and the Chitauri bomb to open it again, Stark," Thor ribbed in reminder. "My father ordered the bomb be placed in one of Asgard's securest vaults not long after I returned home with it. I understand your frustration with the simple-minded scientists of Asgard. But they remain unsure if combining both devices will again safely open the vortex. Yes, even after they had the privilege of witnessing your genius."

Many in the meeting smirked at Thor's unsubtle jibe at Stark. Banner was among them before picking up from where he left off with Gandalf.

"If this evil force is as powerful as your hinting, the Avengers will need to be at full strength from the get-go in order to stop it," Banner insisted.

Gandalf answer drew on some words Balin once spoke in Rivendell. It also continued Thor's playful teasing of Stark.

"Like the scientists of Asgard, my own knowledge has recently benefited from displays of genius," Gandalf replied. "The Valar and an old friend of my mine named 'Earendil' taught me a new spell. The spell allows travel to Middle-earth from this world while avoiding the vortex's ill effects. But we need to be in the right place at the right time for me to cast it."

"You need to cast in London don't you?" Barton, a sharp observer of patterns, sought to confirm from Gandalf. "That's the reason why you crossed paths with Thor when you first arrived here?"

All Gandalf gave in answer was a small nod. Rogers noted this before having something to add in relation to Gandalf's request.

"You're too modest about something else, Gandalf," Rogers said. "Middle-earth already has a pretty good response team. Like I once said to Aragorn. If there's a group that knows anything about surviving and overcoming impossible odds, it's the original Fellowship."

Rogers wondered why Gandalf and Thor shared an awkward look in response to this. Gandalf released a poignant sigh before answering.

"Four years has passed in Middle-earth since you were last there, Steve," Gandalf revealed. "Those of the remaining Wise finally departed for the Undying Lands in that time. The Third Age only truly ended when the ship carrying Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and myself left the Grey Havens. Bilbo and Frodo were both allowed to make passage with us so they could live their remaining years in peace and without pain."

"If you're sick, going to some place called the 'Undying Lands' would be a pretty wise call," Stark used Gandalf's own words to get back at his teasing. "But I'm confused why you then wouldn't be wise to the concept of 'return journeys'?"

Gandalf picked up on the sub-text contained within the question. But he also admired the nerve Stark asked it with. Throughout his time in Middle-earth, Gandalf believed too many of its powerful possessed an unhealthy sense of self-importance. Conversing with a powerful individual who also had a sense of the irreverent was a refreshing change. Gandalf took Stark's earlier offer of addressing him on a first-name basis to underline this.

"The best way I can explain it, Tony, is that it's easier for me to come to Earth," Gandalf told him. "The Straight Road isn't some common thoroughfare. Furthermore, the Valar have prohibited any from Middle-earth that come to the Undying Lands from leaving. It's much more the 'one-way trip' than your one against the Chitauri."

Stark felt quite chuffed that word had spread beyond Earth of Iron Man's desperate flight through the portal. He also thought these 'Valar' sounded like Middle-earth's bureaucratic equivalent of SHIELD.

The physician in Banner began thinking when Gandalf said 'without pain'. The three Avengers never met Bilbo even though they heard a lot about him from the rest of the Fellowship. But the three of them were all aware of a particular injury of Frodo's. Banner voiced his thought's conclusion.

"Frodo never recovered from the Witch-king's wound did he, Gandalf?" Banner ventured. "That's why he went with you. His life would've been cut short if he had remained in Middle-earth?"

"Yes, Bruce," Gandalf softly confirmed. "There is wisdom in restricting travel along the Straight Road. If there were no such restrictions, Frodo would undoubtedly want to return to Middle-earth and face the new threat with the rest of the Fellowship. He'd do it even if it caused his wound to flare before killing him.

"The quest to destroy the Ring almost claimed Frodo's life. Only by staying in the Undying Lands can the Ring-bearer avoid certain and early demise from that wound. Perhaps you consider it selfishness on our part to deny Frodo a choice. But I could not again bear feeling I was responsible for sending Frodo to his death."

Gandalf understood Rogers and Banner looking disappointed in reaction. The pair realised there would be no reunion with the Frodo if they came to Middle-earth. Thor gave a similar look when earlier told the same travel restrictions for the Straight Road also applied to Galadriel.

"Many others have also come to the Undying Lands wearied by their existence in Middle-earth," Gandalf continued. "The Elves heed the call of the sea in ever increasing numbers. The skies of Middle-earth are emptied of the Great Eagles. In fact, I forgot to mention that one of my fellow passengers on the ship was Shadowfax."

Rogers tentatively began, "By 'Elves' does that mean Legolas –"

"Young Greenleaf remains in Middle-earth and I suspect for quite some time yet, Steve," Gandalf happily reassured him.

The White Wizard sobered as he drew his request to its conclusion.

"I hope to have impressed upon all of you the dire situation the Free Peoples face unaware," Gandalf told the rest of the meeting with the utmost seriousness. "The evil that threatens them will strike soon and strike hard. Those of us that stand watch over Middle-earth are in no position to directly aid the Free Peoples in the upcoming struggle. I do not make this request lightly. But the only aid we can offer the Free Peoples is that which the Avengers are able to offer us now."

* * *

Fury was the first to speak after the meeting silently considered Gandalf's words for a few moments.

"Assuming we agree to your request, how long will the Avengers be needed in Middle-earth?" Fury questioned Gandalf.

Thor thought Loki would have been impressed with subtlety Gandalf used in describing one of the Convergence's effects on Middle-earth.

"I suggest they prepare for the journey over the next two days before departing on the third," Gandalf recommended. "They'll need to be fairly self-sufficient during their stay in Middle-earth for two reasons. First, it goes without saying that Middle-earth lacks the supplies the Avengers need for a lot of their weapons and equipment. The second reason is my spell has one significant disadvantage compared to the vortex. Once the spell is cast, the Avengers' absence from Earth will be equal in duration to the length of their stay in Middle-earth."

Not surprisingly, Fury was alarmed by this prospect. His response revealed whom he meant by 'we' agreeing to Gandalf's request.

"Thor, Banner and Rogers were in Middle-earth for more than four months at your end," Fury stated. "But your request could see all the Avengers being absent from Earth for a longer period. Not an option, Gandalf!"

Fury had just unintentionally riled Thor for the second time this meeting.

"Not all of us owe our allegiance to SHIELD," Thor coldly stated. "Sif and I have already agreed to accompany Gandalf back to Middle-earth. We will aid the Free Peoples for however long is needed whatever SHIELD decides."

Thor's words became the catalyst for two other Avengers to give their answer to Gandalf's request.

"You answered my concerns about the vortex Gandalf," Banner started. "So my response to your request in that case is 'yes'. Like Thor, I'm not employed by SHIELD. I just hope my current boss agrees to come with us."

Banner and everyone else turned their attention to Stark. Gandalf was chuffed he was able to again witness another irreverent display from Stark.

"Even though I recently had a holiday with Pepper, I could use some more 'me' time," Stark mused aloud. "And I've never been to Middle-earth before. And I _really_ like the thought of SHIELD not being able to contact me for weeks or months. Why am I even considering this? You bet I'm coming, Bruce!"

Fury made to reassert his crumbling authority over the situation.

"I would remind the meeting the remaining Avengers are part of SHIELD's chain of command," Fury pointedly said. "SHIELD Council has the final decision about them going to Middle-earth."

Rogers almost lost his temper on hearing this. Was SHIELD's only purpose for Captain America cleaning up its covert messes? SHIELD needed reminding that Erskine created the Super-Soldier Serum with much higher ideals in minds.

"I'm sure the Council carefully read my report on Middle-earth," Rogers said with restrained sarcasm to Fury. "They won't need reminding about the promise I gave the Free Peoples before leaving it. I promised the Avengers would stand with them whatever future threat they faced. Tell the Council I intend honouring that promise, even if it means I have to resign from SHIELD."

Romanoff and Barton looked at each other before sharing a quick nod. The former then simply told Fury, "Same here."

"Apparently," Barton dryly added, "SHIELD personnel can elect to ignore stupid-ass Council decisions."

Fury was irritated at Barton's attempt to hoist him by his own petard. But the manner the Avengers had volunteered to go to Middle-earth fed a deeper concern of Fury's that had been growing for some time. The concern was about the paradox contained within the very heart of the Avengers Initiative.

One of the main reasons behind the Avengers Initiative was that Earth was filling with people who couldn't be matched. But the best example of such people was none other the Avengers themselves!

Fury always intended for the Avengers to act under the direct or indirect influence of SHIELD. But the Avengers, both individually and as a group, were increasingly beginning to act more on their own terms. It dawned on Fury he was guilty of similar hubris to what he accused Loki of in relation to the Tesseract. The Avengers were evolving into a force that SHIELD ultimately had no hope of controlling. The changing dynamic between SHIELD and the Avengers continued throughout the remainder of the meeting.

"I please request a personal favour of my fellow Avengers," Thor asked them. "That you consider Sif to be among our number for the purposes of this mission. You have my word she will be a very worthy addition to our ranks."

"The Avengers is still a SHIELD Initiative even if you're not one of our employees," Fury firmly reminded Thor. "SHIELD has final prerogative over the Avengers' roster - including changes to its number and composition."

Stark rolled his eyes at this.

"In the interests of saving time let's just cut through the red tape shall we, Nick?" Stark pithily suggested.

Stark then turned his attention to Sif and began speedily enlisting her as an Avenger.

"Lady Sif, do you have any problems with the following." Stark began before asking her in casual monotone, "Stopping bad guys; loud explosions; marching to Cap's fife; and you can overall kick ass?"

The vast bulk of Stark's 'oath of enlistment' was lost on Sif. She tried answering from the little she understood of what Stark had just asked her.

"As a Warrior of Asgard I have faced many dangers and fought in many battles Master Stark," Sif proudly advised him. "My sworn oath means I'm honour-bound to obey the commands of the All-Father followed by Thor's."

Stark considered this for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"That's sounds like an 'all good' to me." Stark casually reflected before advising the Avengers' latest recruit, "Ok you're in."

With Sif now an Avenger, Stark suggested to Rogers the Avengers start preparing.

"Say the magic words, Cap," Stark hinted.

Rogers struggled to keep a straight face as he adjourned the meeting with: "Avengers assemble!"

* * *

**Lots of dialogue in this chapter but I wanted to milk all the by-play I could between Gandalf and the Avengers. I also wanted to cover the ins and outs of the Avengers travelling to Middle-earth. There's lots of material online about the Straight Road and Earendil's ship that crosses the sky.**

**One reason this story is set at start of the Fourth Age was to increase the danger Middle-earth faces from the threat I have in mind. Directly depriving the Avengers and the Free Peoples' of the Wise's knowledge and power reflects this. I also want to develop the Race of Men taking ownership of their destiny as articulated by Aragorn in Chapter 40 of AotR [****First Spoiler Alert****: Frodo and the others that left the Grey Havens with Gandalf won't be entirely absent from this story].**

**Shadowfax left with Gandalf and others to the Undying Lands in the book.**

**I felt Thor might still be grieving over Loki's recent 'death' given what he knows about it. Cap's thoughts at the start of the chapter drew on the promotional material that's been released for **_**CA: TWS**_**.**

**A chapter in the book _Watchmen and Philosophy_ inspired Fury's view about the changing relationship between SHIELD and the Avengers. Could our existing institutions of government and law enforcement ultimately keep super-powered individuals in check (aka _Quis custodiet ispos custodes_)? Needless to say, the chapter's answers to this question aren't all that optimistic.**


	5. Final Checks

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

24/03/2014

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Final Checks**

All the Avengers except Thor were currently in the Heli-Carrier's hangar preparing for their journey to Middle-earth. Thor said he needed to get something from London before the Avengers' started their journey. He declined SHIELD's offer of transportation saying he would get there quicker with Mjolnir.

The Avengers would be taking a significant asset with them to Middle-earth. Gandalf was fully supportive of them taking a Quinjet for the purposes of fast travel there. There was still a major problem in taking the jet though. The type of fuel the jet normally used couldn't be sourced anywhere in Middle-earth. But the two 'geniuses' at Stark Industries (as Rogers had described them) saw this problem as an opportunity instead.

Stark and Banner had installed in the Quinjet the prototype fuel cell they'd earlier told Rogers about. Stark sat in the co-pilot's chair as he calibrated the cell with the Quinjet's software. Barton was observing him from the pilot's seat. It was fair to say that Barton still had misgivings about the cell. The assurances he was getting from Stark weren't helping.

"Can you at least guarantee there's no risk we'll lose thrust mid-air?" Barton enquired of the cell's chances of malfunctioning.

"As Fury wouldn't sign a waiver, I'm legally advised to answer 'no'," Stark nonchalantly replied not taking his focus away from the instrument panel. "I don't know what you're worried about, Barton. You've got a perfect record when it comes to safely crashing planes."

Slightly annoyed by Stark's 'compliment', Barton then asked, "What can you tell me that doesn't run the risk of a lawsuit?"

"Well, the jet will be a whole lot quieter," Stark began while continuing his calibrations. "Something spies like yourself will enjoy for sneaking around in and invading people's privacy. As a bonus extra, I've thrown in a short-range remote that will quickly start the jet. You just need to press a button and the jet will close in on your signal quicker than Fury can say 'I've got my eye on you'."

Barton gave an impressed grin before saying, "There's self-parking cars now. How hard could it have been for you and Banner to come up with that?"

"Less hard than finding a solution for another problem I know you're not going to like," Stark answered.

Both Banner and Rogers were just outside the jet. They were going over the inventory of materials the Avengers would be taking with them. Rogers wondered how the Avengers would have been able to carry it if they didn't have the jet. The inventory's items included ammunition; power generators; communications gear; tools; mechanical spare parts; research equipment; and medical supplies. There wasn't enough space in the cargo hold for any personal effects of the Avengers. Their personal luggage would have to be placed in the cabin. Rogers was questioning Banner about what he was taking.

"Are you taking Galadriel's shorts as well as a toothbrush and a razor?" Rogers slightly jested to Banner.

Banner answered in the positive with an awkward smile.

"There's something else I really missed having last time," Banner advised before tapping the spectacles he was wearing. "I got so fed-up squinting, I thought the Other Guy would begin demanding books in larger print."

"I still stand by my advice about him needing strut," Stark interrupted having just exited the Quinjet.

Banner didn't respond having something more important to ask Stark about.

"How are we looking on the cell?" Banner checked.

"Everything seems to be responding and we're all green according to the diagnostics," Stark reported before asking Banner, "Do you have any pills that can settle down nervous pilots?"

"Maybe our pilot's nervous about your cabin luggage, Stark?" Rogers countered.

Both Stark and Banner followed Rogers's gaze to a large red suitcase that stood a few feet from them.

"Did you guarantee him Mark Forty-Three won't blow up mid-air like a lot of its predecessors?" Rogers coyly teased Stark.

"Nah, I'm done with numbers," Stark dismissed Rogers's jibe about his former suits of armour. "Following a suggestion of Pepper's it's just called 'The Suit'."

"I thought I was the one who came up with 'The Suit'?" Rogers recalled the argument he and Stark had in the lab.

"Like I said at the time, I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Stark responded. "And just like then, what really scares me is Pepper when she feels I haven't given her due credit."

Romanoff was trying to make Sif feel comfortable ("We're all on first-names here, Sif") in Thor's absence. The pair of them chatted as Romanoff was assorting spare clips for her Glocks. Like some other female agents of SHIELD that Sif was acquainted with, Romanoff had a spirit the Goddess of War could relate to. Sif and Romanoff were currently discussing something else they had in common. Both of them had been antagonists of Loki. Romanoff had just finished recalling how she had 'questioned' Loki when he was detained on the Heli-Carrier."

"I wish Asgard had someone with your skills of interrogation, Natasha," Sif observed. "We may have been able to discover Loki's plots and schemes years before he finally set them in motion."

"Jut because I got the information out of him doesn't mean I enjoyed the process," Romanoff uneasily recalled Loki's taunts about Barton and her own shadowy past. "Thor took offence, but Bruce was right describing Loki's mind a bagful of cats."

"I'm not surprised at Thor's reaction," Sif said having understood the metaphor. "Even after all Loki's betrayals, Thor never stopped loving his brother. I can tell Thor still grieves over Loki's recent death. One curse of being able to live over millennia is the grief that stays with you. Thor may find it difficult to sustain a relationship with Lady Foster if she's unable to understand this."

Romanoff chose to discreetly ignore the hint contained within Sif's last sentence.

"I'll ask you something else about Thor you might know," Romanoff began. "He took offence over what Bruce said about Loki. But as far as I know, Thor's never said a word about how Loki was pounded into the ground by the Other Guy."

"I'm afraid I've never heard Thor speak his opinion either," Sif answered both aware of Hulk and his attack on Loki in Stark Tower. The Goddess of War revealed her quirky sense of humour to Romanoff for the first time when adding, "But if Thor expresses displeasure about the incident, I shall be the first to speak in Bruce's defence!"

* * *

Thor returned from London not long before the Avengers had loaded their manifest in the Quinjet. Rogers radioed Hill to advise the Avengers had finished their preparations and were ready to depart. They were only waiting on a fellow passenger to join them.

Gandalf and Fury stood alongside each other looking out the bridge's observation window. They were quietly chatting while taking in the view before them. Gandalf was explaining to Fury who 'Cirdan' was. Gandalf had remarked the great Elven mariner and shipwright would much admire the ingenuity of those that designed and built the Heli-Carrier.

Fury felt no antagonism towards Gandalf from the meeting of two days ago. The White Wizard was undoubtedly a powerful user of magic. But unlike Loki, Gandalf didn't seem the type to use magic for selfish purposes. It was highly unlikely the Avengers' dismissal of Fury's objections at the meeting was from Gandalf controlling their minds. If anything, Gandalf showed him more respect in the meeting than the Avengers did. Fury wondered if Gandalf could possibly be persuaded to join the Avengers. The White Wizard's characteristic humility might possibly rub off on some the Initiative's existing members. Fury and Gandalf's conversation was interrupted by Hill's polite cough from just behind them.

Hill privately contrasted the physical appearances of Fury and Gandalf a moment before speaking.

"Sorry to interrupt, Director and Lord Gandalf," Hill apologised with what she guessed to be Gandalf's honorific.

"Oh, I have no peerage Agent Hill," Gandalf humbly corrected her. "Please just call me 'Gandalf' like everyone else does. If only because of your gracious hospitality during my time here."

Hill couldn't help but momentarily blush to Gandalf's self-effacing charm. She had read the descriptions about Gandalf contained in Rogers and Banner's reports. Hill concluded from their reports that Gandalf, like Fury, was a brilliant strategist and planner. But whereas Fury filled the stereotype of the calculating spymaster, Gandalf filled that of the kindly grandfather.

"Thanks…Gandalf," an appreciative Hill took up his offer. "I'm just here to say the Avengers are ready to depart when you are."

"Well, we best not keep them waiting then," Gandalf casually observed. "Especially as wizard is supposed to arrive precisely when he's needed."

Gandalf gave a final farewell to Fury before leaving.

"Director Fury," Gandalf solemnly addressed him, "I know I have asked a great deal of you since I've been here. And I apologise for any displeasure incurred from your superiors over my visit. But please allow me to offer what comfort I can.

"Before coming here I wasn't personally acquainted with four of the Avengers. From what I've observed over the last two days, they are every bit as remarkable as the three Avengers I'm most familiar with.

"Steve once said the main purpose behind the Avengers was to fight the battles Earth's people couldn't. I am not all surprised how selflessly the Avengers have assumed that burden. So selflessly that they now feel obligated to fight similar battles for peoples of other worlds.

"You should feel immensely proud of being the one who set the Avengers on this path."

An honoured half-smile broke across Fury's normally impassive facade. Perhaps the Avengers Initiative was slipping away from SHIELD's control. But at least of his original goals for the Avengers was continuing to grow in strength. The goal was challenging a group of remarkable individuals to see if they could become something more. The Avengers no longer saw this goal as a challenge but as a guiding belief.

"I'm glad that believing in heroes isn't such an old-fashioned notion after all," Fury accepted Gandalf's wisdom and praise.

"No, it isn't," Gandalf softly assured him. Gandalf then arched an eyebrow before enigmatically concluding, "If only because every world knows the Avengers are dangerous..."

Hill pondered two things as she began escorting Gandalf to the hangar. First, she'd never heard the Avengers described like how Gandalf just did. The second was figuring out why Fury would've been so visibly shocked by it.

* * *

The Avengers had just past the mid-point of the near five-hour flight to London. The prototype fuel cell had so far largely worked as advertised. The Quinjet was operating as it normally would if conventionally fuelled. Instruments also indicated the Quinjet's external noise to be significantly less than it normally generated.

The cell's major drawback was that the Quinjet's maximum speed had been reduced in half to just over Mach one. Frustrated by this, Barton called out to one of the cell's inventors currently seated in the cabin.

"Stark, I thought you said the cell would only _slightly_ reduce speed?" Barton challenged him.

Stark didn't look up from his tablet as he rejoined with, "According to what I've just read, that's still a lot faster than anything else in Middle-earth." His tablet displayed the information from Rogers and Banner's debrief to SHIELD on Middle-earth.

Stark assumed he'd won the argument given that Barton gave no comeback. Nonetheless, Stark's own remark about reading prompted him to quickly look around the cabin.

Banner was sitting to his right, reviewing real-time data from the power cell on his own tablet. Banner and Stark were the only Avengers who were casually dressed. Both wore jeans but Stark had a leather jacket over his 'Black Sabbath' t-shirt while Banner wore a blue long-sleeved shirt under a sports coat. Next to Banner was Rogers. Rogers was wearing his traditional 'Captain America' uniform, staring at the floor seemingly lost in thought.

Gandalf, Thor and Sif were seated on the opposite side of the cabin. The first seemed to be peacefully napping while Thor and Sif were engaged in quiet conversation.

"Well, I see I'm still the only one of us who does any reading," Stark muttered as his gaze returned back to his tablet.

Banner looked up and faced Stark having heard his remark.

"In fairness Tony, Barton and Nat are focused on flying the plane," Banner began 'excusing' the other passengers. "Even if he was coming with us, what about Middle-earth would Gandalf need to brush-up on? I suspect Thor's told Sif a lot about Middle-earth over a beer or two hundred. And Steve and I authored the reports you're currently reading."

"Yours is a report Bruce – it contains useful information," Stark corrected him. "Cap's reads like a 'What I Did Over The Summer' essay."

The pair of them looked at Rogers who either didn't hear Stark's jibe or had chosen to ignore it. Rogers continued to absently concentrate with a distinctly troubled look on his face.

"Steve?" Banner quietly enquired of his welfare.

Rogers's concentration was broken upon hearing his name.

"Mm?" Rogers responded in a stupor after giving Banner his attention.

"Are you ok?" Banner followed up.

Rogers released a sigh before speaking to him and Stark.

"Despite the last two days, in some ways I feel we're heading to Middle-earth less prepared than last time," Rogers advised. "The Fellowship was able to give us a pretty good idea of the enemies we were up against. The fact that even Gandalf has only a vague sense of the new threat has me worried. The only information we've got is that the threat's very powerful and it's going to hit the Free Peoples soon and without warning. We can't even tell if it's a threat the Avengers will be able to handle."

"Well, except Bruce, the rest of you lower the group's genius quotient," Stark commented with typical sarcasm. "But we've all shown we've got what it takes when it comes to improvising in a crisis."

"And Captain America has a pretty good batting average when leading teams to save the world," Banner added.

Rogers gave a nod of appreciation to Banner's compliment and Stark's 'advice'. Banner leaned closer to Rogers after Stark resumed viewing his tablet.

"Steve, it goes without saying the Free Peoples are pretty big on proper etiquette," Banner whispered to him. "It also goes without saying that Tony's not big on proper etiquette anywhere. Should we give him a few pointers to better cope while he's in Middle-earth?"

"You've got it around the wrong way, Bruce," Rogers responded with a half-smirk. "I think it'd be easier to give Middle-earth a few pointers about coping with Tony."

Thor and Sif continued their private conversation Stark had noticed earlier. Sif was sitting left of Thor who sat between her and Gandalf.

"I greatly appreciate the loyalty you displayed to me on the Heli-Carrier," Thor said to Sif. "But you are an Avenger now. We Avengers consider ourselves to be equals in all matters but one. Captain America is our Team Leader. I know you will treat any order he gives you like one of my own."

Sif nodded in understanding. She couldn't remember a time going into battle with Thor when he wasn't her company leader. But her earlier praise of Rogers's deeds in Middle-earth was sincere. Captain America set a standard that many Asgardian warriors would be proud of.

"Captain America will not be disappointed with my obedience to his commands," Sif solemnly promised before adding in private understanding, "Neither will you, Thor."

The pair of them shared a soft smile before Thor turned his attention to Gandalf. Thor gently woke Gandalf from the peaceful sleep he was having. Thor lowered his voice so as not to be overheard. But the God of Thunder also chose his words carefully in case the cabin was bugged.

"Gandalf, I know we've kept secret what you mentioned earlier," Thor intimated about Middle-earth's realignment. "But I know SHIELD reasonably well. They will be tracking this aircraft and where it lands. After we leave for Middle-earth, they will quickly commence investigating the site we depart from. They may not be able to discover your secret. But they'll certainly discover the evidence from when you and Sif crossed paths."

Gandalf knew Thor was referring to the remains of the Mirkwood spiders. The White Wizard had this matter well in hand.

"I have no doubt about SHIELD tracking us or investigating our departure point," Gandalf responded quietly. "That is why my first task after sending the Avengers to Middle-earth will be sending that evidence in similar fashion."

Thor considered this before quizzically asking Gandalf, "Is there ever a time you don't speak in riddles, my friend?"

"Only when I lose patience with hobbits and threaten to cast a spell on them!" Gandalf replied in mock seriousness.

Gandalf and Thor shared a quiet chuckle before the former resumed his nap.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon London time when the Quinjet touched down in the car park of the abandoned hospital. Barton shut down the jet's engines to allow Gandalf to alight. The White Wizard needed cast his spell outside of the jet if it was to arrive in Middle-earth without him as a passenger.

The site's security fence at least provided some privacy. But both Gandalf and the Avengers didn't want to maximise the opportunity for sightseers.

Gandalf unbuckled his seatbelt before standing. The Avengers sitting in the cabin copied his actions. They either shook Gandalf's hand or gently embraced him before they parted ways. When it was Rogers's turn, Gandalf commenced a quiet conversation with him.

"Recall me telling you in Fangorn the vision I had of your friend?" Gandalf seriously intoned.

"You mean Bucky?" Rogers clarified with a whisper.

Gandalf gave nod before saying, "You also recall me advising against you reading too much into it? I've given that vision a great deal of thought, Steve, since you last departed Middle-earth. Maybe your friend was asking you for help as much as him giving you hope."

"You think Bucky's in some kind of trouble?" Rogers queried both concerned and confused. Until now, Gandalf's vision of Bucky had been a great comfort for Captain America.

"What I'm saying, Steve," Gandalf counselled with an arched eyebrow, "is that you keep an open mind. I suspect the vision's true meaning will be revealed in a way that none of us expects…"

A slightly unsettled Rogers mentally tried to decipher this. His thoughts were interrupted when Banner realised the Avengers had overlooked something important.

"One thing, Gandalf," Banner said. "Assuming we all survive this, how do we return home?"

"I'm still proving forgetful as ever!" acknowledged a slightly embarrassed Gandalf. "First, Bruce, my heart tells me the Avengers will 'survive all this' as you put it. Second, I will send you a clear sign when it's time for you to return home."

The jet's ramp began to open to allow Gandalf to depart. Thor quickly remembered something.

"Before you leave I have a gift for you, Gandalf," Thor told him before retrieving the said gift from an overhead locker. "Steve, Bruce and myself all received gifts when we were in Middle-earth. I'd like to give you a gift to remember your visit to Midgard."

Thor handed Gandalf a small wooden box that had a hinged lid. Gandalf flipped it open and smiled with delight upon seeing its contents.

Thor's brief absence from the Heli-Carrier was to get Gandalf his gift. The God of Thunder made a quick trip to Twinning's shop on the Strand so he could buy some Earl Grey tea for Gandalf to take back home.

"I understand from Agent Hill that you couldn't drink enough of it while on the Heli-Carrier." Thor mischievously added by way of explanation."

"I'll save for a special occasion." Gandalf thanked Thor before mischievously observing, "It might be a while before I come to Earth again to get a fresh supply!"

Gandalf then gave the Avengers a heartfelt goodbye.

"I wish I was in a position to aid to you greater than what I have," Gandalf told the Avengers standing around him. "Even if it were more information about the evil you'll soon be facing. When that evil emerges, hold true to each other for one simple reason. From what I've observed, the Avengers always do the right thing whatever the time given to them." Gandalf noted the soft smiles given in response to his words before giving his final blessing; "May the grace of the Valar be upon you all."

"I've just thought of how you can still aid us, Gandalf," Thor wryly advised. "You can now directly ask the Valar to bestow their grace upon us rather than merely hoping they do!"

"I'll do what I can, Thor," Gandalf promised in good humour. "They do grant the occasional favour - usually the unexpected sort."

Gandalf was soon standing outside facing the front of the jet. The White Wizard had placed Thor's gift on the ground beside him. Gandalf needed to hold his staff with both hands to cast the spell.

Staring out at him from the cockpit window were a seated Romanoff and Barton. Thor stood between the pair. Gandalf felt some underlying guilt as Thor gently raised his hand in farewell. The Valar had prevented Gandalf from revealing a major secret about the wormhole between Earth and Arda.

The Earth end of the wormhole was the abandoned hospital site. But wormhole's other endpoint was _all_ of Middle-earth. The Valar were greatly troubled with this development. An invader from a different realm could use the Earth end of the wormhole to strike anywhere in Middle-earth without warning. One reason Gandalf had initiated a secret alliance with Heimdall was to have some sort of vigilance against unwanted intruders.

Before coming to Earth, Gandalf argued to the Valar that Jane Foster might be able to give them some insights on the wormhole 'problem' now confronting Middle-earth. From what Thor had described of her (and what Gandalf had now witnessed himself), Foster had a deep understanding of such phenomena as well as being of trustworthy character. The way the Valar rejected Gandalf's argument slightly reminded him of when Thorin rejected his advice to head for the Hidden Valley. The Valar firmly instructed Gandalf to remain silent while they tried to come up with a solution to the problem themselves.

Gandalf was loyal to the Valar beyond question. But as he once told Frodo, "Even the very wise cannot see all ends." Was the notion a mortal could have more knowledge than the Valar combined about a particular subject really that bad? Did they have trouble accepting that a mortal from another world could advise them how to better watch over Middle-earth? But maybe there was an even darker reason behind them rejecting Gandalf's advice. Perhaps the Valar were too proud to admit their power may no longer be enough to protect Middle-earth since the Convergence.

Gandalf's thoughts were broken upon Barton giving him a 'thumbs-up' signal. Apparently this was a sign of readiness used by many of Earth's people. Gandalf intended to cast the remains of the giant spiders into the Great Sea. But the Avengers would soon appear somewhere in Middle-earth that was very familiar to three of them.

"Goodbye, my friends." Gandalf softly spoke in farewell before adding, "Until our next meeting."

Gandalf powerfully hit the ground with his staff and the Quinjet quickly vanished in a dazzling column of white light.

* * *

It was morning over Harlond, the port of Minas Tirith, when a small trading vessel from Tharbad docked there.

Tharbad was located in Enedwaith where the North-South Road connecting Arnor and Gondor crossed the Greyflood River. The Numenoreans had originally established it in the Second Age to help exploit the region's forests as timber for shipbuilding. Because of this industry, Tharbad also became the departure point for those wanting to travel to Gondor by sea. Tharbad had fallen into ruin by the time of the War of Ring. But it had been slowly resettled by the Reunited Kingdom to assist with the rebuilding of the North-South Road. Sea travel between Tharbad and Harlond had slowly been resuming as well with the piracy of the Corsairs of Umbar finally at an end.

The ship had passengers as well as cargo. Two hobbits, both cloaked and hooded, walked down the ship's ramp to the dock. Their cloaks were old gifts from the Galadhrim. The only way one could distinguish the pair was the strands of hair sticking out from under their hoods. One's hair was brown in colour and the other's was golden.

The two hobbits had travelled south along the Brandywine River by small boat. Upon entering the Great Sea, the pair followed the coast south to the mouth of the Greyflood. They then travelled its length north-east until reaching Tharbad. It was a long and dangerous journey given their boat gave little protection from the elements. But travelling by land would have been even more dangerous given the reason they had come to Gondor.

"I'll never again take the feeling of dry-land for granted!" The brown-haired hobbit softly exclaimed in relief.

"Well, our choices were either seasickness or being run off our feet by assassins over land," was the golden-haired hobbit's rejoinder.

The two hobbits paused upon spying their destination to the north.

"Minas Tirith," the brown-haired one spoke its name. "Now it really is a City of Kings or at least a king. I really wish I could come here once for a happy reason."

"I'm sure Aragorn will still be happy to see us," the golden-haired one gave in assurance. "Though he mightn't be so happy with what we've got to tell him."

The pair then commenced the final leg of their journey.

* * *

**The Avengers arrive in Middle-earth next chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews of these chapters prior to me posting it.**

**In this chapter I indirectly continued Cap's thoughts from **_**AoTR**_** about Fury recruiting Gandalf to the Avengers. I think Fury would appreciate having at least one Avenger capable of lending him a sympathetic ear.**

**I think readers can tell that Gandalf is one of my favourite LotR characters. Maybe it's because many people assign him the same Myers-Briggs Type Indicator that I have – INTJ.**


	6. Hit From All Sides

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

27/03/2014

**Nimbus Llewelyn:** Scary is described a couple of times in the book though I take your point about the name.

**gammaxmen80:** I think you're referring to; 'Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more'? Not that I'd ever compare myself to the Bard or whoever people think really wrote Henry V.

**silmarlfan1:** Good to hear from you again.

**Anonymous:** I'll have to take all those questions on notice for now. But to answer one of them - the Balrog.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Hit From All Sides**

Aragorn had two official meetings planned this day. One was with the Haradrim Ambassador for later in the day. The Ambassador had finally received some information about the recent disruptions to trade routes between Gondor and Near Harad. Aragorn hoped the Ambassador might be able to finally shed some light on the matter. Especially as two days ago, the Merchant's Guild advised that some Gondorian caravans had gone missing as well. But none of this spoiled Aragorn's anticipation about the meeting now taking place.

Aragorn stood between Arwen and Boromir in the Hall of the Tower of Ecthelion. Their mutual excitement had been building up over the last few days due to the visitor walking towards them. Aragorn warmly embraced the visitor when close enough.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas_," Aragorn greeted his friend before Arwen did the same.

Legolas had travelled to Minas Tirith all the way on horseback. He wore his green and brown uniform of the Woodland Realm as well the Galadhrim cloak he received as one of the Fellowship. Legolas also carried the bow Galadriel gave to him as a gift.

"You said yours would be a discreet visit, Legolas," Boromir acknowledged as they firmly gripped arms. "But I'm still surprised you came with no escort."

"It has been many long years since I've had the pleasure of journeying alone," Legolas said. "The feeling of being a simple traveller, unconcerned about the forces of evil tracking one's every step. Dol Guldur's fall has seen life return to the forest and I wanted to appreciate the Greenwood's beauty once more."

"Did you take rest in Lorien along your journey?" Arwen enquired.

Legolas nodded in confirmation before expressing some sadness.

"Its glory rapidly fades following the Lord and Lady's departure to the Undying Lands," Legolas respectively referred to Celeborn and Galadriel. "Many Galadhrim have chosen to follow in their path. Caras Galadhon is now almost silent of song and its light diminished."

Legolas noted the sorrow tinged on Arwen's face in reaction to this news. He hoped his final piece of news about the Golden Wood would cheer her.

"But Haldir still resides there," Legolas happily advised. "As Marchwarden he feels obligated to watch over the Golden Wood while Galadhrim still reside there. He told me he will travel to the Grey Havens only after all other Galadhrim have done so."

"I am glad to hear this," Arwen replied with raised spirits. "I do not regret choosing of a mortal life. But I still hope that my brothers and friends will not depart these lands for some time yet."

Aragorn thought it best to change this potentially painful subject.

"I know you'd like to discuss the proposal you sent me," Aragorn told Legolas. "But I hope you'd first care to join us for some light refreshments."

Legolas was about to accept Aragorn's offer when stopped by the sound of loud steps from behind. One of the Tower Guard walked up to Boromir and handed him a small calling card. Boromir looked at the card before excitedly ordering the guard, "Send them in at once!"

"What is it Boromir?" a curious Aragorn asked.

"I'm sure you won't mind if we have two uninvited guests join us," Boromir cheerily answered before passing the card to Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled upon reading the card that was in the Common Tongue:

_Brandybuck &amp; Took_

_Private Investigators_

_Est. 1422 SR_

"I think we'll now have to serve a more substantial meal than originally planned," Aragorn ruefully commented as he showed the card to Legolas and Arwen.

"Especially given how much they've purported to have grown," Arwen mischievously added.

The four looked up to see Merry and Pippin walking towards them. Aragorn received a letter from Sam nearly a year ago with news from the Shire. The letter said drinking Treebeard's Ent-draught had one intended consequence for Merry and Pippin. Each of them was now four foot and five inches tall – the tallest Hobbits ever recorded. Despite the letter's warning; Aragorn struggled to contain his awed smile as he greeted the pair.

"It's been far too long my friends!" Aragorn happily welcomed Merry and Pippin. "It must be fate that brought you here given Legolas also arrived this morning."

The joy Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Boromir felt instantly left upon seeing Merry and Pippin's faces. The two cousins had pale and haggard looks. Their friends couldn't recall ever seeing them like this before.

"What's happened?" was all a shocked Aragorn could ask.

"We need your help, Aragorn," Merry said.

Pippin sombrely added, "Sam and Gimli have been taken captive."

* * *

The six friends adjourned to chambers to the side of the Tower Hall. Ever the healer, Aragorn physically examined Merry and Pippin for injury before allowing them to tell their story. Arwen had the light refreshments placed in the chambers given Merry and Pippin looked undernourished.

Merry and Pippin were disappointed to hear Faramir wouldn't be joining the meeting. Denethor's youngest son was in Osgiliath for the week. Faramir had gone there at Aragorn's request to see how its rebuilding was progressing. But the two cousins were happy at the prospect of seeing Eowyn a bit later. She was currently taking rest from some duties of hers.

The two hobbits began by outlining the route they had taken to Minas Tirith. They quickly moved on to giving the reason why they'd come here.

"Several months ago, workers at the Quarry discovered an entrance to a series of large caves," Merry began. "They started exploring them and quickly made an amazing find."

"What did they find?" Boromir prompted.

"Mithril!" Pippin exclaimed like if he'd spotted mushrooms. "Rich veins of it all over the cave walls! Gandalf said Bilbo's coat of mithril rings was worth more than the whole wealth of the Shire. If that's true, I think we hobbits are now even richer than that Tony Stark fellow."

None present considered Pippin's last remark an exaggeration given what the three Avengers had said of Stark's wealth.

Mithril was now thought to be extremely rare in Middle-earth. Given its wondrous properties, mithril was now worth ten times the equivalent amount in gold. This was one reason the rebuilt Great Gate was considered such a generous gift by Gimli's kin. The Lonely Mountain was thought to be the only remaining source of mithril ore. Moria was another possible source. But the Dwarves were still reluctant to launch another expedition to reclaim it given what happened to Balin's. A new source of mithril would be highly prized by many. Merry and Pippin would reveal just how ruthless some were in seizing such a prize.

"Anyway, word quickly spread about it throughout the Shire," Pippin continued. "But no one could agree what we should do with it. Some wanted to start mining it immediately while others thought we should collapse the entrance and never speak of it again. So as a compromise, we invited an outside expert to give us some discreet advice about it."

"Gimli?" Legolas quickly asked to which Pippin nodded in affirmation.

"Gimli had only been there a few days when they came," Merry recalled. "A sizeable company of Gundabad orcs and wargs came upon the Quarry from nowhere and captured it. Despite our best efforts, word about the mithril had obviously got outside the Shire." Merry paused before reflecting, "I still don't know why we didn't get even a single word of warning about the orcs. I know your fellow Dunedain still watch over our borders at the very least Aragorn."

"The orcs quickly moved to take control of the Shire and its border crossings," Pippin detailed. "They started conscripting many hobbits to mine the mithril. We know the mithril's being sent somewhere outside the Shire but not exactly where."

Aragorn was still reeling from this news before making his first comments about it.

"Our aiding the Shire is a given, my friends," Aragorn reassured Merry and Pippin. "But I still need to grasp the whole of this distressing situation. I'm assuming the orcs are the ones who've taken Sam and Gimli captive?"

Boromir recalled Pippin sitting in this very chamber when the Council of Gondor began planning the defence of Minas Tirith. He couldn't help but contrast Aragorn's response with the insensitivity the Council gave to Pippin's volunteering. Boromir also thought of another contrast. Gimli had been one of six from the Fellowship who pursued the Uruk-hai that had taken Merry and Pippin captive. Now Merry and Pippin were the ones that had made a desperate journey in order to free Gimli.

"Yes," Pippin confirmed. "They also captured Mayor Whitfoot. The three of them are held captive in the caves to ensure co-operation. Fortunately, Merry's family helped the pair of us slip away unnoticed. As far as the orcs aware, we've been away from Shire since before their arrival. Still, not all our kin can be trusted. That's why we sailed here rather than risk being spotted while coming by land."

Legolas's proposal to establish an Elven colony in Ithilien plummeted down his current list of priorities. His only focus now was getting to the Shire as quickly as possible.

"Whom of your kin do you consider to be untrustworthy?" Arwen asked her first question.

Merry and Pippin both gave a snort of contempt upon thinking of the same hobbit.

"Lotho Sackville-Baggins!" Merry derisively spat out the hobbit's name.

"As troublesome as family lines go for hobbits," Aragorn dryly murmured.

"That's a gracious tribute compared to what other hobbits say about them," Pippin added in black humour. "The orcs gave Lotho the glorious title of 'Chief Shirriff' and a whole lot of silver to go with it. It's a good clue why the orcs knew about the mithril. Lotho dismissed all the existing Shirriffs before replacing them with a big bunch of his cronies. They oversee the crossings so the Shire 'keeps up appearances' to the outside world."

"That would explain why this is the first I've heard of this," Aragorn reflected.

Aragorn had ordered the Dunedain to monitor the flow of traffic into the Shire. Until now, the hobbits had generally been left in peace by the outside world. But stronger measures might be needed in the future to control passage in and out of the Shire. Aragorn set that issue aside for now. The current situation in the Shire needed to be resolved first.

"We could quickly muster a detachment and get there on horseback," Aragorn outlined his immediate thoughts. "Perhaps we could even stop at Edoras and ask for Eomer's assistance."

"I have no doubt the Lord of the Riddermark would aid us," Legolas concurred. "But attempting a rescue with such a force presents a major difficulty. As Merry and Pippin point out, all the Shire's entry points are closely watched. Even a single company wouldn't escape the notice of Lotho's men. As much as it distresses me to say this, the three prisoners would certainly be dead by the time we reached the Quarry."

"You are suggesting rescue be attempted by a small force based on stealth?" Aragorn asked Legolas who gave a confirming nod.

"That could work," Pippin ventured. "There's a small tunnel in the caves that discreetly exits just outside the Eastfarthing. It's so discreet, I think even you big folk could use it unnoticed."

Boromir felt guilty having to puncture Pippin's optimism.

"That does sound a very good path into the caves Pippin," Boromir conceded. "But we need to consider the possibility of having to fight our way out of them if caught. A small and light armed force would be cut to pieces if it was trapped by the orcs."

Boromir had read reports indicating Gundabad orcs were still fierce warriors even after Sauron's fall. Their heavy armour and weapons would give them a decided advantage in any confined battlefield such as caves. Worse, maybe the caves were even large enough for even wargs to move through.

"Boromir speaks wisdom," Arwen agreed. "Assume our rescue went unnoticed and was successful. What do you think the Orcs' reaction would be on finding the prisoners had been freed? I fear the reprisals the Shire would be forced to suffer."

There was an uncomfortable pause that was broken by a knock on the chamber door. Boromir went to answer as discussions resumed.

"Ideally we need a force of two companies," Aragorn observed. "A heavy company to free the Shire and a light one to rescue our friends. But coordinating both companies would be difficult at best."

"I think we'll have difficulty organising any force given what I'm reading," Boromir interrupted.

The knock on the door was from a Tower Guard with a note that had just been delivered to the Citadel.

"Faramir sends word from Osgiliath," Boromir told the meeting his younger brother was the note's sender. "The last survivor of a Ranger patrol advised him of enemy movement in Ithilien."

Even Legolas thought he'd misheard Boromir.

"Forgive me Boromir, but you did say enemy movement?" Legolas asked for confirmation. "As in a force of Haradrim from the south?"

"No," an ashen-faced Boromir replied. "As in a force of Orcs from Mordor."

Boromir handed the note to Aragorn in an atmosphere of stunned silence.

There had been no signs of enemy activity in Mordor since Sauron's fall. Its only inhabitants now were supposedly the Men who lived in its southern region of Nurn. Not long after the War, Aragorn had granted Nurn to these former slaves to have as their own land. Rumours over the years mentioned orcs and trolls hiding in the Ash Mountains to the north acting as brigands. But there hadn't been anything resembling a deliberate and organised assault like this report seemed to indicate.

"The ranger stumbled into Osgiliath during the late hours of last night," Aragorn read from the report. "His patrol was ambushed in Ithilien. They came across a horde of orcs some five thousand strong. He lost consciousness before saying which direction the orcs were headed."

Arwen had teased Aragorn years before about a Ranger being caught off his guard. She felt no such levity when considering the disturbing implications of this Ranger's report.

"No group has more familiarity with the forests of Ithilien than Gondor's Rangers," Arwen pointed out. "Every tree, rock and hidden path is known to them. Even at the height of the War, none of Sauron's forces moved through Ithilien without escaping their notice."

"The Queen is right," Boromir agreed after overcoming his initial shock at the news. "I can't even recall the last time a group of Rangers were ambushed there!'

The chamber door was suddenly flung open. Interrupting the meeting was the Captain of the Tower Guard, his face writ large with desperation.

"Sire, please forgive my intrusion!" Beregond exclaimed to Aragorn. "But the Othram has just been breached!"

Aragorn remembered an expression of Captain America's before silently pleading, _Valar give me a break!_

"Breached by whom?" Boromir anxiously asked in light of Faramir's report.

"A vessel the likes of which I've never seen!" Beregond quickly responded. "There was a preceding column of white light before the vessel suddenly appeared."

"Where did it appear?" Aragorn asked.

"The first level, Sire, on the vacant lot next to the main barracks," Beregond clarified.

Aragorn and Boromir quickly exchanged glances upon hearing the location.

"What is the vessel doing now?" Aragorn followed up with.

"It hasn't moved since appearing," Beregond reported. "The vessel's windows are heavily shaded preventing us from perceiving the vessel's interior. Our garrison has commenced surrounding it but won't engage unless ordered."

Aragorn's quickly pondered a response to a potentially even more dangerous threat than the orcs.

"Captain Beregond," Aragon firmly ordered him, "you and the Tower Guard are to assist the Queen in securing the Citadel. I want a mounted escort to the first level and have Anduril brought to me!"

Arwen instantly complied with her husband's command. She gave Aragorn a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying from the chamber with Beregond in her wake. Aragorn spoke to the four Fellowship members still in the chamber with him.

"As Gimli would put it," Aragorn wryly said. "Certainty of death, small chance of success - what are we waiting for?"

Aragorn's four friends accepted his offer to accompany him with knowing chuckles.

* * *

Merry and Pippin shared rides with Legolas and Boromir respectively as they accompanied Aragorn and his retinue of knights to the first level.

Pippin quietly compared the mood of the White City to the last time intruders had breached it walls. The assault by the Hosts of Mordor engendered dread and fear (if only from the Nazgul's sorcery) among the defenders and residents of Minas Tirith. But the city's reaction to the strange vessel seemed to be a combination of confusion and curiosity. The scene that confronted Aragorn's company when it reached the vessel exemplified this reaction.

The vessel resembled a dark metallic bird with two large wings and a strange tail comprised of four smaller wings. Its front window was like two large black bubbles. It currently rested on the lot's gravel surface by three sets of metal wheels. A strange black substance coated each wheel. Aragorn's mind furiously tried to come up with a connection between the vessel and his decision to follow Arwen's advice about the lot.

A force of Gondorian regulars had surrounded the vessel. Archers had been placed behind a circular wall of infantry. More infantry were behind the archers to help keep back a large crowd of onlookers. The second line of infantry created a path through the crowd for Aragorn's company to dismount near the front of the vessel. The watch officer indicated there still had been no sign of movement since its arrival. Aragorn hoped the individual with the sharpest senses present could perceive something within the vessel.

"Legolas, once again I need your Elf eyes to see for me," Aragorn quietly requested of his friend who stood next to him.

Legolas's gaze momentarily narrowed as he tried to see into the vessel's hidden interior.

"I am unable to make out forms or numbers," Legolas advised before warily adding, "But vessel's interior gives a feeling of both the strange and the familiar."

"King Elessar!" Boromir called out from the vessel's rear.

Aragorn and Legolas walked over to Boromir who was looking at one of the vessel's vertical 'wings'. Boromir simply pointed to draw their attention to at a white-painted symbol on the wing. The symbol looked like the motif of an eagle's head.

"Neither of you think…" Boromir tentatively alluded where his thoughts were leading.

A discernable whir then emanated from the rear of the vessel. This noise caused a ripple of loud murmurs amongst the crowd. Some of the crowd began to hastily disperse when they saw their king draw his sword in response to the noise.

"Ready yourselves!" Aragorn ordered the Gondorian force surrounding the vessel.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas placed themselves directly facing the rear of the vessel. The source of the whirring was revealed to be the vessel's rear opening in the form of a ramp. None of the defenders could recall a drawbridge or siege tower ramp making similar noise while being lowered.

"Whatever comes out of the vessel, we will stand our ground!" Aragorn emphasised their duty to defend Minas Tirith with their lives.

The mystery of what the vessel carried was answered the moment its ramp touched the ground.

An unmasked Rogers cautiously strode down the ramp with shield in hand. In his wake came Thor and Banner followed by Stark and Sif. Barton and Romanoff turned off the Quinjet's enhanced window shading before moving to join the others.

The Avengers had discussed how to minimise the alarm in Minas Tirith the Quinjet's sudden appearance would certainly cause. Thor suggested the Avengers shouldn't disembark until Aragorn and his court came to them. Waiting until Aragorn was ready to 'receive' them would show his subjects the Avengers still acknowledged and respected their king's authority. Rogers agreed with this course of action for another reason as well.

_"No offence, Bruce," Rogers apologised to him. "But I don't want the Other Guy's first appearance to be from an arrow shot at you by a nervous sentry."_

_"Why didn't you ask Gandalf to send us to a more stress-free environment then?" Stark quipped._

The two residents of Middle-earth least afraid of Hulk quickly negated any chance of him making an unintended appearance. Merry and Pippin squeezed through the stunned Gondorian line before excitedly running towards Banner. Banner wasn't completely surprised by the pair's growth spurt given he witnessed the Ent-draught's first effects on them. But explanations could wait. For now, Banner was happy just feeling the warmth from Merry and Pippin's heartfelt embrace of reunion.

Only the greatest of discipline prevented Boromir from greeting Rogers in a similar manner. The Steward and Legolas had smiles of delight as they slowly walked behind Aragorn towards Captain America. Rogers gave Aragorn a crisp salute in acknowledgment.

"It cannot be!" was all a shocked Aragorn could gasp.

Rogers couldn't help but smirk upon remembering the last time Aragorn had said this.

"It's good to see you again too Your Majesty," Rogers warmly greeted him before wryly adding, "Though I can guarantee none of us have come back from the dead."

* * *

The Avengers made their way to the Citadel escorted by Aragorn's company. The journey was a steady trot on horseback as excited crowds lined the streets to glimpse and cheer the Avengers - specifically the three Avengers who fought in the War of the Ring. By the time the company reached the second level, Rogers thought the Avengers' passage through Minas Tirith resembled a 'Welcome Home' parade.

Rogers was at the head of the parade with Aragorn and Boromir either side of him. Much to the surprise of the Reunited Kingdom's two senior leaders, Captain America was actually riding a horse! Rogers advised them he'd taken some riding lessons in case he ever came back to Middle-earth. He also briefly touched on why the Avengers had returned there as a group.

"It seems to be a day for ill tidings,' Aragorn commented. "I'll explain ours once we're behind closed doors."

"At least Gandalf's still keeping an eye out for us," Boromir offered in comfort.

"He thought someone might say that," Rogers revealed with a half-smile. "He said to tell you 'Two eyes, as often I can spare'."

Behind the three men rode Thor and Banner. Just like when they returned to Minas Tirith with the Army of the West, their respective passengers were Merry and Pippin. Banner thought the pair taking serious his suggestion they become private investigators more unbelievable than their new height.

Sif closely followed with Legolas. The Goddess of War thought Legolas's manner and appearance justified one of Thor's observations about Middle-earth. It was the extraordinary similarity between the Elves of Middle-earth and the Light Elves of Alfheim. Thor's observations about Middle-earth's culture being closer to that of Asgard than Midgard also seemed true. She would be more accepting of Thor leaving Asgard if he'd chosen to reside in this realm.

Romanoff, Barton and Stark were at the back of the line of dignitaries. Despite being briefed beforehand, the three of them were still amazed by a city unlike any they'd seen before. They were quietly taking in the sights and sounds of Minas Tirith.

Horse riding was one of Black Widow's favourite leisure activities. She often visited a remote ranch in Montana where she could ride with a degree of privacy (SHIELD always kept track of its agents no matter Fury might tell the Council). From what Romanoff had read about him, she would've loved the opportunity to ride Shadowfax.

Barton held Romanoff from behind as her passenger. Fittingly for the Avenger's master archer, Barton had a fully loaded quiver slung over his back.

Stark rode to the right of Romanoff and Barton. He couldn't help but tell the pair what how he currently perceived them.

"Seeing you two now is like seeing Robin Hood and Maid Marian in reverse," Stark said straight-faced.

"Do you remember what Robin Hood used to do to rich people, Stark?" Barton acerbically countered.

"Where did you learn to ride anyway?" Romanoff changed the topic.

"One of the weird rites of passage among rich people is playing horse polo at least once in your life," Stark answered. "I only tried it a couple of times. It was like playing golf in an earthquake."

Barton and Romanoff both smiled at this before the latter advised Stark, "You can have that experience again without even having to mount a saddle. Just invite the Other Guy for a few rounds at your favourite course."

"Yeah," Stark drawled. "His definition of 'going a few rounds' is probably the same as Cap's though."

The three noticed the riders ahead of them had come to a halt. The company had stopped outside to the entrance to the Grand Market of Minas Tirith that was located on the second level. A marble statue at the entrance had caught the attention of Rogers, Thor and Banner. The other Avengers followed their example in directing their steeds towards the statue to take a better look at it.

The marble statue was life-size Frodo standing in front of Gandalf the White. Gandalf held his staff in one hand while the other rested on Frodo's shoulder in comfort and guidance. Both figures had their gazes fixed in the direction of Mordor symbolizing their role in destroying the One Ring. The statue was supposed to be a permanent reminder of the two from the Fellowship that had since departed to the Undying Lands.

"Now that's appropriate," Banner summarised the mutual feeling he, Rogers and Thor had about the statue.

Romanoff spotted something in the middle of the Grand Market that caused her to wryly comment; "It looks like they weren't the only ones who made an impression around here."

Rogers, Banner and Thor all gasped upon seeing what Romanoff had drawn their attention to.

There were three marble statues standing alongside each other. Each statue was a life-size representation of one of the three Avengers that had been part of the Fellowship. One was of Captain America gripping his shield in a throwing action while another was of Thor holding Mjolnir aloft. Both statues flanked one of Banner who stood in front of a menacing Hulk.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas followed the Avengers in moving to be within a few feet of the three statues.

Aragorn moved beside Rogers and softly reminded him, "I swore the Free Peoples would not forget you, my friend."

An apparently unimpressed Stark remarked, "Mine would've been bigger."

At this, the eight Fellowship members shared a knowing look. They all knew they were remembering the same thing without a word being spoken. It was an observation Rogers made while the Fellowship had travelled down the Anduin. Despite their best efforts, all eight burst out laughing.

"What?" Stark queried sensing he'd just been the butt of some private joke among the Fellowship.

Rogers gave a mirthful sigh before answering, "If we get the time, Tony, we'll take you to the Argonath."

* * *

**The Fellowship's 'joke' can be found in Chapter 12 of Avengers of the Ring.**

**One subplot I wanted to include in this story was my own version of the 'Scouring of the Shire'. Particularly as this incident isn't part of the film trilogy.**

**Eowyn makes her first appearance next chapter.**

**The 'Montana ranch' was a nod to Scarlett Johansson's role in **_**The Horse Whisperer**_** (not that I've seen it or even read the book). Coincidentally, a film that 'Secretary Pierce' also starred in.**

**Stark's comparison of polo is taken from a quote of Sylvester Stallone's.**


	7. Pulled In All Directions

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

05/04/2014

Having now seen _The Winter Soldier_, I'm glad I didn't try to second-guess its plot for the purposes of this story. However, there may be some fleeting references to it in later chapters.

**Phygmalion**: Thanks for that. This story will only work if I get that balance right.

**Scottjunkie, Dan man, Brad W**: Looking forward to your reviews like I did when writing the first story.

**gailpearson9081**: I'm more than certain this story won't be as long as the first. But I still intend on it being epic as possible.

**kalanigapido**: There's a Disney reference in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Pulled In All Directions**

The company reached the sixth level where its members dismounted before entering the tunnel that led to the Citadel. Beregond, who received a nod of acknowledgement from Rogers, escorted the company.

Rogers's eyes quickly adjusted to the light as he exited the tunnel. The Tower of Ecthelion and the Merethrond were just as he remembered them. Even the White Tree seemed stronger and healthier than when it came into bloom for Aragorn's coronation. But Rogers's attention was more drawn to a small crowd standing in front of the tree.

Arwen ordered the Tower Guard to stand down as soon as Aragorn's message about the Avengers reached her. Now, she and her maids-of-honour waited by the tree to welcome the company. Standing next to Arwen was another leading noblewoman of Gondor who was also a close friend. Rogers's reaction removed any guilt the Queen felt from having woken her friend to be here.

"Eowyn!" Rogers happily greeted the Queen's friend.

"Steve!" Eowyn joyously responded as she firmly embraced him.

Eowyn wore a splendid dark-green dress. Rogers thought she looked happier and more radiant than when he last saw her. After they loosened themselves, Rogers declared what he thought was the reason.

"I know this is three years late," Rogers prefaced. "But congratulations on marrying Faramir!"

"Boromir told you?" Eowyn asked.

Rogers simply nodded. He wasn't all that surprised when Boromir told him the news. Particularly given he'd witnessed what was likely Eowyn and Faramir's first kiss that night at the Merethrond. Thor and Boromir also joined the pair.

"I am glad to see you as well, Thor," Eowyn acknowledged the God of Thunder.

"The honour is mine, young Dernhelm," Thor knowingly replied before gently kissing Eowyn's hand. "I'm also honoured to say the Avengers now include my friend Lady Sif. Being worthy shield-maidens, I'm confident the both of you will get along well."

"I look forward to meeting her, Thor." Eowyn said before asking her brother-in-law, "Did you tell Steve about my and Faramir's other news?"

Boromir's face lit up with pride as he shook his head.

"No, it is only fitting you tell him yourself," Boromir answered.

Eowyn then signalled one of the maids-of-honour to step forward. The maid held a bundle of white cloth in her arms. The maid passed the bundle to Eowyn who then passed it to Rogers. Captain America released a smile of delight at the four-month old baby now staring at him.

"He is our firstborn," Eowyn glowingly identified her and Faramir's son.

"Your son has your eyes, milady," Thor noted with grin.

"What's his name?" Rogers asked the boy's mother.

Eowyn's eyes sparkled as she revealed her son's name to be: "Steven."

Stark rolled his eyes on hearing this. He'd been standing next to Banner, silently observing Rogers and Eowyn's reunion.

"The way things are going; Cap's next report about this place is going to read like an episode of _'This Is Your Life_'." Stark observed to Banner who quickly suppressed a snigger.

Stark now turned his attention to the White Tree. The proud symbol of the Reunited Kingdom made Stark think of two famous American artists now deceased. Stark took a couple of steps towards Aragorn and began quietly conversing with him.

"Excuse me, Your Highnessness," Stark started

Aragorn was momentarily confused by the honorific he'd been addressed with.

"I thought it was 'Your Highness' in your world also, Master Stark?" Aragorn sincerely sought to clarify.

Like Sif, Aragorn would soon discover seriousness was the exception and not the rule for Iron Man.

Stark advised after a beat, "Han Solo changed it."

"I don't remember Steve speaking of this individual…" Aragorn tried recalling. "No matter, any Avenger is allowed to address me by name."

"'Tony'." Stark counteroffered prior to what he really wanted to talk about, "That white tree is natural isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, Tony," Aragorn proudly confirmed.

Aragorn and Stark looked at the White Tree as the former educated the latter of its historical significance.

"My forebears carried it as sapling when they fled to Middle-earth from Numenor more than three millennia ago," Aragorn said. "It has been in this courtyard since Minas Tirith's foundation. It's not just this kingdom's symbol but also our most sacred relic. The White Tree links the Race of Men with the very powers that created this world."

"How 'bout that?" was Stark's reaction to Aragorn's lesson. "For a moment I thought it was a previously unknown work by Walt Disney and Andy Warhol."

* * *

The meeting disrupted by the Avengers' arrival now reconvened in the same chambers. The meeting's six original participants had invited Eowyn and the Avengers to join them. Eowyn politely declined in case her son involuntarily disrupted proceedings. Despite the maids in her service, Eowyn insisted on nursing young Steven when she could. Boromir often thought Eowyn's insistence was driven from losing her own parents as a young child.

The meeting's old and new participants debriefed each other about threats they had been respectively informed of. Both groups now had more information to work with. But it still wasn't any clearer if the various threats actually interrelated.

"I don't believe in coincidences here," Rogers argued. "Gandalf said this evil force would hit the Free Peoples soon. I take the point about Orcs going to ground after Sauron's defeat. But orcs only launch these sort of attacks if someone's pulling their strings from behind the scenes."

"It's not just that these attacks have taken place, Steve," Boromir advised. "More troubling is that we received no warning beforehand."

"From what I've read about them," Barton ventured, "Orcs aren't the type who'll formally declare war on you."

"You are correct, Master Hawkeye," Legolas conceded. "But Orcs aren't the inconspicuous type either. In Middle-earth, only the most powerful of sorcery could conceal a large horde of them moving cross-country."

"Well, I've always agreed magic's just science we don't understand yet." Stark reflected before assuring Legolas, "No offence meant, Def Leppard."

Stark's 'apology' to Legolas earned him a withering stare from Rogers. But Thor was compelled to speak given Jane had previously described magic in such terms.

"Theoden-King said war does not tolerate ambiguity," Thor recalled. "We should heed his wisdom in our present situation. We will not discover much about the enemy from within the confines of this chamber. Only by engaging the Orcs will we start finding the answers we seek." Thor then looked at Merry and Pippin before concluding, "The sooner the better, if only to rescue our friends."

Both Hobbits gave Thor smiles of appreciation. A knock on the chamber door prevented any others responding to Thor's advice. The door opened and a herald entered the room.

"The Ambassador of Near and Far Harad has arrived for his audience with Your Majesty," the herald told Aragorn.

Aragorn sighed from having completely forgotten about the appointment due to this morning's events.

Aragorn revealed the Ambassador's name when he commanded the herald, "Please give my apologies to Ambassador Hyaquet. See if he's free to meet later in the day."

"His Excellency insists on seeing you now sire," the herald revealed. "He said particularly in light of the Avengers' returning to Middle-earth."

Aragorn decided after a beat, "Very well then. But we'll have the audience here rather than the Hall. Advise that I can only currently spare him a short while."

The herald promptly left to fetch the Ambassador.

"We can leave if you need some privacy, Aragorn," offered Rogers who was sitting next to him.

"No thank you, Steve," Aragorn politely declined. "If His Excellency insists on seeing me now, I insist on the Avengers being present."

Ambassador Hyaquet entered the room and stood directly facing Aragorn across the circular table. Hyaquet had a deep olive complexion and a finely trimmed black beard. He also wore a silk robe coloured black and red. Hyaquet gave Aragorn a respectful bow from the shoulders.

"Ambassador Hyaquet," Aragorn acknowledged his gesture.

"King Elessar," Hyaquet replied.

A multi-linguist, Romanoff thought Hyaquet's refined accent sounded like a strange African-Middle Eastern combination.

"I understand you have some information about the recent disruption to trade routes between our two realms?" Aragorn knowingly asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hyaquet confirmed. "Some time ago your Steward asked me about the disruption. I have something to report after my investigations into the matter. As you are pressed for time, I will immediately state the particulars.

"We have had a significant drop in food imports from both Gondor and Nurn. The reason appears to be that many of our caravans and trading posts have been destroyed by fire."

"Do you mean from scrub fires?" Aragorn queried.

Aragorn was familiar with the arid vegetation that dotted the Near Hard landscape from his travels there. A number in the chamber noted the restrained fury on Hyaquet's face in response to Aragorn's question.

"No, Your Majesty," Hyaquet icily responded. "I regretfully advise our losses have been the result of deliberate attacks! The evidence points to the fires being concentrated around their victims. Those killed were not caught in some natural or random blaze."

"Please accept my and my kingdom's sympathies for your losses," Aragorn genuinely offered. "Do you have any knowledge of who's launching these attacks?"

Aragorn wanted to see if these attacks were in any way connected to the horde of Mordor Orcs spotted in Ithilien.

"No evidence of the attacker has been found," Hyaquet said before revealing why he wanted an immediate audience. "However, many of my people have compared these attacks to similar ones made in recent years." Hyaquet then glared at Rogers as he concluded; "Such as those one of these 'Avengers' reputedly made against our warriors in the last war."

No Haradrim had survived the Siege of Minas Tirith. But one result from trading with the Reunited Kingdom was that it enabled tales of the battle to be widely spread throughout Harad. This included the use of napalm against the attackers during the battle.

Not surprisingly, Boromir was incensed by what Hyaquet had just said. Hyaquet's attempt to rewrite history was part of the reason. But it was more from his defaming Captain America.

"I would remind, 'His Excellency'," Boromir addressed Hyaquet with barely concealed sarcasm, "your warriors suffered these attacks while laying siege to this very city. You Southrons were part of a host intent on putting every one of its inhabitants to the sword. And napalm was designed by another of Sauron's minions for use against the Free Peoples!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Aragorn firmly intervened. "Nothing present will be resolved by recriminations about the past."

Boromir calmed himself and felt some vindication given Hyaquet's next words.

"I did not intend to open old wounds, King Elessar," Hyaquet assured him. "But please understand that my people have been shaken by these attacks. Near Harad's existing food supplies are growing short. And word will undoubtedly reach them of the Avengers' return to Middle-earth. Under the strain, many Haradrim tribes may opt for stronger action than diplomacy to solve the crisis."

Nearly everyone present knew that 'stronger action' in diplomatic speak meant 'war'.

Any Haradrim attack against the Reunited Kingdom would now be futile. Such attacks stood no chance against the full complement and power of the Avengers. But Thor also remembered the Haradrim he fought against in the Battle of Pelennor Fields. He respected how the Black Serpent's cavalry fought out of personal honour. Thor had no doubt the Haradrim would fight to the last even if they fought all the Avengers at once. But he felt a deep unease about such a battle. Mortals driven desperate by hunger did not deserve the God of Thunder's wrath. Fortunately, the Avenger's leader shared similar concerns to Thor.

Aragorn spoke after Rogers's had whispered something to him.

"Your Excellency, Captain America asks to address the both of us," Aragorn advised Hyaquet before giving Rogers a nod to proceed.

"Mister Ambassador," Rogers began, "it's a fact caravans from both countries have been hit. Maybe these attacks are nothing more than a series of brazen robberies. But they seem too well organised for brigands. Especially given there's been no trace of the attackers found at the scene."

"I concede that's possible," Hyaquet cautiously replied.

"To me it follows that a third force is behind these attacks," Rogers argued. "These attacks are clearly aimed at disrupting both your economies. Maybe their ultimate objective is even to provoke a war between Gondor and Harad. Whatever the case, we're running out of time to solve this mystery."

"I am not sure what you are leading to, sir," Hyaquet stated.

"After while you get used to it," Stark advised which earned him an unexpected rebuke from Rogers.

"Thanks for volunteering to look into this, Stark," Rogers 'ordered' him with a smirk.

Rogers noted that Stark wasn't the only one with a shocked and confused look on their face in response to this.

"Ambassador Hyaquet," Rogers indirectly began explaining "Tony Stark is one of the smartest men in my world. If there's someone who can crack open enemy secrets it's him." Rogers then apologised to Stark, "I'm sorry for any insensitivity, Tony. But you recently went up against an unknown fire-like weapon. You're best qualified to find out if there's a similar weapon in play here."

The mental scars Stark still had from the Extremis attacks prevented any witty comeback on his part.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, Cap." Stark softly thanked Rogers before assuring him, "Jarvis and I will get to the bottom of it."

Hyaquet didn't doubt the sincerity behind the Avengers' offer. But politics prevented him from accepting the offer just on their word.

"Many of my people would be gravely concerned about an Avenger entering our lands for any reason," Hyaquet strongly pointed out to Aragorn.

Aragorn picked up on the diplomatic subtext contained in this remark.

"Iron Man will not engage in any action against your people except in self-defence," Aragorn quickly assured Hyaquet. "He'll do nothing other than discreetly investigate the attacks. I also promise to share with you all the information he finds. I swear all this by my oath as High King of Gondor and Arnor!"

There was a pause as Hyaquet considered Aragorn's pledge.

The internal politics of the Haradrim were a complex web at the best of times. If anything, they were now more complicated than before the War of the Ring. Three equal factions existed within the Haradrim about dealing with the Reunited Kingdom. The first wanted to resume hostilities as early as possible if only to reclaim Umbar. The second favoured a policy of isolation. While the third believed closer trade and diplomatic links would ultimately bring greater wealth to the Haradrim than from raiding and piracy. Hyaquet was secretly aligned to the third faction but his position required him to represent the views of the other two. The fact these factions crossed regional and tribal lines meant a united Haradrim position was very rare. But in trying to carry out this task, Hyaquet had assistance from an unlikely and unwitting source.

King Elessar was a man of his word even to his enemies. Elendil's heirs did not swear oaths lightly and breaking them was unthinkable. Elessar wouldn't have given his assurances if there was even the tiniest doubt this 'Iron Man' would violate them.

"Then on behalf of Near and Far Harad, I accept the offer of assistance," Hyaquet graciously told the meeting.

"Relax, Ali Baba," Stark glibly comforted Hyaquet, "you won't even know I'm there."

Hyaquet completely misconstrued what Stark had just said to him.

"I am the Ambassador of Near and Far Harad, sir," a mildly irritated Hyaquet corrected Stark. "I do not cut hair for any 'Ali'!"

Rather than apologise to Hyaquet, Rogers dryly asked Banner across the table, "How's that list of pointers coming along?"

* * *

Following Thor's advice at the meeting, the Reunited Kingdom and the Avengers immediately began moving to counteract the threats they were now aware of. All hoped no new threats would emerge for at least the time being.

Aragorn ordered half of the four thousand soldiers based at Minas Tirith to immediately mobilize. In a repetition of his actions during the War of the Ring, Aragorn sent heralds to other regions of Gondor calling for reinforcements. All these forces would concentrate at Osgiliath before engaging the horde of Orcs now somewhere at large in Ithilien.

There was a flurry within the main barracks as forces prepared to move out. A new barracks had been built on the site of the old one reduced to rubble during the siege. Heavy infantry and archers were precisely forming up on the barrack's spacious drill square. Supplies from a grand complex of storerooms and armouries were being readied for transport. The heralds delivering Aragorn's summons were mounting their steeds to commence their respective journeys.

Rogers noticed all this while heading to one of the barrack's many armouries. He had a flashback of when Boromir publicly commissioned him an officer. Rogers had raised the status of his Gondorian commission with Aragorn and Boromir earlier.

_"I'm not asking for anything," Rogers prefaced. "But is my original commission obsolete given Gondor's now part of the Reunited Kingdom?"_

_"All previous ranks and commissions of Gondor have been continued," Boromir assured him._

_"I'm disappointed you thought your former commission could be so easily relinquished, Steve," Aragorn said with heavy sarcasm. "For punishment, you leave me no choice but to promote you to the rank of Condir."_

_"From what you told me, Steve, your Army's equivalent rank is 'Brigadier General'," Boromir proudly clarified._

_"Well…thanks." Was all a dumbfounded Rogers could muster before advising, "But please put a stop to the promotions. If I go any higher, my shield will need more than one star painted on it!"_

The Avengers were given the statehouses located in the Citadel for accommodation. But Aragorn had also granted them one of the barrack's larger armouries to store their weapons and equipment. The equipment included the Suit. Stark was already wearing it by the time Rogers entered the armoury. Rogers thought the Suit to be a perfect replica of Iron Man's famed Mark VII armour.

"Of your old armour, Mark VII always looked the best," Rogers commented to Stark who still had his visor raised.

"Like I'd ever accept fashion advice from a guy that wears spangly outfits," Stark dryly replied.

Rogers gave a knowing smirk before saying, "Well unlike last time, I can be of use right now. I'll get your travel luggage."

The luggage that Rogers was referring to was a black duffel bag resting on a bench. The bag contained some of the small but highly advanced transceivers the Avengers had bought with them. The transceivers would allow them to build a communications network across Middle-earth. Stark would be deploying some along his journey to Harad.

As Rogers handed Stark the bag, he couldn't help but reflect how much their relationship had changed in the time they'd know each other.

Much of their initial testiness was from having strong but very different personalities. But Rogers had little doubt his friendship with the late Howard Stark played a major part as well. Tony's childhood was incredibly difficult given the strained relationship with his often absent father. Maybe Rogers was good proxy for all the sarcasm Tony would've liked to direct at Howard. But when it came down to the crunch against the Chitauri, Captain America and Iron Man not only set aside personal differences. The pair also rallied the other Avengers before leading them in the final battle. The good relationship they now had was from Tony being every bit his father's son. Like Howard, Tony was indomitable in the face of evil and would fight it to the last with all his fortune, genius and sheer will.

"You think you'll have any problems finding your way to Near Harad?" Rogers questioned Stark as they exited the armoury.

"I had Jarvis scan a map of Middle-earth," Stark said. "It won't be as good as GPS, but with the transceivers we'll be able to navigate well enough."

"One thing before you leave, Tony," Rogers began. "I'll assume the Suit is powered similar to the jet. Are you only be able to go at half-speed as well?"

Stark shook his head in the negative.

"The official truth is the Suit's propulsion system is very different," Stark advised.

"And the unofficial?" Rogers quizzically asked.

"Do you really think I'd give SHIELD the technology allowing them to keep up with me?" Stark quipped before closing his visor.

The Suit's heads-up display immediately lit up.

"All systems operational and ready, sir," JARVIS advised his creator.

Stark smiled at this before quietly reflecting, "Oh, it's good to be back – again!"

The Drill Square saw Iron Man take to the skies of Middle-earth for the first time.

* * *

Infantry were positioned along the perimeter of the vacant lot to prevent the curious from accessing the Quinjet. It was here that Aragorn was farewelling the group charged with freeing the Shire as well as Sam and Gimli.

Legolas, Banner, Barton and Romanoff were accompanying Merry and Pippin to their faraway home. With characteristic optimism, the two hobbits were looking forward to showing Bruce the Shire once the orcs had been dealt with. But they were currently more excited by their first trip on a Quinjet - they would be landing in Buckland in under two hours!

Banner had told Romanoff about his friendship with Merry and Pippin. He was glad they still exhibited an innocent charm. Banner correctly deduced that Romanoff would it find appealing.

"Now you know you're not allowed to smoke in here?" Romanoff checked with Merry and Pippin while adjusting their cabin seatbelts.

"We won't be any trouble Natasha," Merry promised her. "Not that we've ever asked, but we don't think Bruce likes us smoking for some reason."

"What's this bag for?" Pippin asked, holding the motion sickness bag he found under his seat.

"It's just in case you begin feeling unwell once we're moving," Romanoff advised.

"Neither Sam nor Bilbo said they got sick when riding on the eagles," Pippin reflected.

"I think we'll be going a lot faster than they did," Romanoff wryly pointed out.

"Not to worry, Pip," Merry assured him. "Unlike Sam and Bilbo, at least we'll have in-flight entertainment!"

A bemused Romanoff asked, "Who told you that term?"

"Tony did," Pippin innocently advised her. "He said during the flight, you'd be putting on an apron and serving the rest of us meals and free drinks from the bar."

Across the cabin, Barton and Legolas were stowing their respective weapons. Barton shaking open the ends of his bow caught Legolas's attention.

"I've heard much about your bow and your skill with it, Clint," Legolas complimented him. "I only wish I could witness both under happier circumstances."

A man of few words, Barton replied "Back at you" before offering his bow for Legolas to try. The Prince of the Woodland Realm returned the favour.

Barton thought the wood of Legolas's bow was the smoothest he had ever touched. The bow itself seemed to have been crafted from a single piece of wood, as he could see no joints. The wood had also been skilfully carved so the bow appeared to be covered with leaves and vines. Barton wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but there appeared to be a thin golden strand running through the bow's string.

Legolas had never handled a bow like Hawkeye's before. It was an extraordinary precise and complex piece of metalwork. The bow was similar to Captain America's shield in the sense that it was both lightweight and strong. Legolas remembered the 'buttons' on the bow weren't for decorative purposes. But he was curious about the small cylinder that had a circle of red glass at either end.

"It's a rangefinder," Barton answered. "It gives you the range and a clear picture of what you're shooting at. They call me 'Hawkeye' but I'll take anything that helps hit the target."

"Even hawks lose sight of their prey on the odd occasion," Legolas observed as he and Barton returned bows. "Your device enhances your skill but your skill does not come from your device."

"Thanks," Barton accepted the compliment. "Given your eyesight, I guess you don't need any help seeing a target?"

Legolas shook his head before saying, "But my arrows don't always quickly bring down a target. Some of your arrows would have been useful the time I was trying to stop a certain torchbearer."

Aragorn was conversing with Banner at the bottom of the Quinjet's ramp. He handed Banner two scroll cases that each contained a message. One message was to be delivered to the Dunedain supposedly patrolling the Shire.

"Are you sure you want me to deliver these, Aragorn?" Banner queried. "I don't know if I have the temperament for diplomacy."

"You have the ideal temperament, Bruce, given you are a man of non-violence," Aragorn sincerely assured him. "And you forget you are also one of my barons. My kin will treat anything you say with the same respect they would give my own words."

Banner gave a small nod of appreciation before saying, "I'll do what I can."

Aragorn's reply showed he wasn't completely ignoring the Other Guy.

"I have every confidence both of you will reward my trust like you have on every previous occasion," Aragorn said.

The ramp began lifting as soon as Banner entered the cabin. He noticed Legolas sitting across from Merry and Pippin. Barton and Romanoff were in their usual seats in the cockpit. Banner sat down next to Merry and Pippin and began fastening his seatbelt. As the jet's engines started, Banner noticed the baffled looks of his two friends.

"Is everything ok, guys?" Banner checked with them.

The two hobbits were confused about Romanoff's response to what Stark had earlier told them.

"We're not sure why," Pippin quietly began, "but Natasha seems upset with Tony."

"What happened?" a concerned Banner asked.

Merry advised, "She said it'd be entertaining to see Iron Man fly out of this thing mid-air wearing nothing but an apron."

* * *

Aragorn had dispatched a herald to Osgiliath to deliver his reply to Faramir. The force being assembled in Minas Tirith of infantry and archers wouldn't reach Osgiliath until just after dawn. But Aragorn was keen to question the injured Ranger as quickly as possible. To that end, Aragorn and Boromir would immediately ride to Osgiliath escorted by a company of two hundred knights.

Aragorn's message also advised of the Avengers' return to Middle-earth. No doubt Faramir would be delighted to read that his good friend Captain America would be arriving with Aragorn's company.

Thor wasn't initially going to be joining them in Osgiliath. Aragorn had asked Thor to travel to Cair Andros to check on the garrison notionally stationed there. Thor would also do a reconnaissance of the forests of North Ithilien to try and find any sign of the reported orcs. Thor said any orc was welcome to try and ambush the God of Thunder.

Boromir walked up to the other Avenger coming to Osgiliath. They were in the stables on the sixth level where the mounted escort was preparing for departure.

"Is your horse to your satisfaction, Lady Sif?" Boromir asked about the black stallion she'd been given.

"Very much so, milord," Sif replied as she adjusted the saddle. "Thor talked fondly about the horses of Middle-earth and I'm much looking forward to riding one."

"Like your fellow Avengers, you are allowed to call me by name, milady," Boromir said.

"Then it is only fair I return the favour…Boromir," Sif responded.

Boromir gave a small smile before saying, "If I'm allowed to ask, Sif, are you able to summon the elements with your weapon like Thor can with his?"

Sif shook her head.

"Mjolnir is a mighty relic," Sif explained. "Only those truly worthy are able to wield it and the power it contains." She paused before adding, "I would not like to use Mjolnir even if I could."

Why not?" queried a puzzled Boromir.

Sif answered with restrained sarcasm, "Like I once told Thor; what honour is there in defeating one's foe with a lightning bolt?"

"I think Legolas and Gimli would agree with that!" Boromir laughed recalling the 'competition' the pair of them had with Thor. "Still, I find one of Mjolnir's powers even more remarkable. Using it as a means of flight, how long will Thor take to reach Cair Andros?"

"Almost as fast as the lightning he can summon with it," Sif replied. "But Thor mentioned he had to visit a friend before heading there…"

* * *

Thor knelt before a burial mound located on Pelennor Fields outside the White City. It was the mound containing all the horses slain during the battle that took place there. Thor had been a participant in the battle as one of the Riders Three along with Eowyn and Merry.

"I apologise for being unable to pay my respects until now, Graegwind," Thor whispered to his beloved steed killed in the battle. "But I hope you are comforted that I've thought of you every day since our parting."

Thor stood to leave when an afterthought came to him.

"If you ever have need in Valhalla for a kind and wise word, seek out my mother," Thor advised Graegwind before giving a gentle smirk. "If you ever have need of amusement, ask my brother what happened after he called Hulk a 'dull creature'."

Thor then twirled Mjolnir and rapidly headed skywards towards Cair Andros.

* * *

**So the Avengers and the Fellowship both mix and spilt in different directions. The respective journeys may be covered in individual chapters depending how they flow as I write them.**

**Plenty of information about the 'tree' Walt Disney created. It also goes without saying that white was one colour Warhol liked using a lot.**

**Eowyn and Faramir's son was named 'Elboron' but I thought Cap would've left quite an impression on the pair of them.**

**The book mentions the string of the bow given to Legolas contained a strand of elven hair. Some theorise it was a strand of Galadriel's which means Legolas and Gimli's gifts had something in common.**

**'Hyaquet' is a clumsy use of Quenya on my part combining the words for 'south' and 'speak'. I strongly support the argument that there are no 'perfect' races in Tolkien's books. Especially given his personal views on the matter contained within some of his private correspondence.**


	8. Fresh Discoveries

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

11/04/2014

**Bernard Karp**: I had to put down my pet rabbit of twelve years just after Christmas. Drat the pull our beloved animals have on us even after their passing!

**Elf With Redbull**: I think it's easier to change someone's religious affiliation or political allegiance than their favourite beverage ;)

**Anonymous**: I don't know if Extremis was designed to withstand a dragon's breath. Not that Smaug would be fazed by Killian challenging him to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Fresh Discoveries**

The mounted company from Minas Tirith reached Osgiliath by late afternoon. As the King led the company, one of the knights carried the Standard of Elendil. Aragorn and Boromir's attire was that they wore at the Battle of the Morannon. Along the journey, the company received some welcome news via the Avengers' communications network.

Thor informed Rogers the garrison at Cair Andros was safe and well. Until Thor's arrival, the garrison was completely unaware of the reported orcs let alone having sighted them. Thor would report again after finishing his first reconnaissance of Ithilien's forests.

Rogers quietly compared Osgiliath with the last time he saw it. The most notable difference was the prevalence of pulleys and scaffolding dotted throughout the western half of the city. Dwarven labourers from Erebor were actively pursuing one of their race's greatest crafts and passions – stonemasonry. The Reunited Kingdom supplied the dwarves at Osgiliath with stone from quarries in Gondor. But the dwarves had brought with them their own tools (some generations old) that were second to none for the purposes of construction. The sound of hammers and chisel on rock followed the company through its journey.

Rogers couldn't help but be impressed by what the dwarves had accomplished after nearly a year's work. Their tools were far less advanced than his contemporaries used in building iconic US structures like the Hoover Dam and Empire State Building. With the dwarves help, Hoover and FDR would've certainly had far more ambitious public works programs.

The great stone bridge that joined the western and eastern halves of the city across the Anduin had been rebuilt. Osgiliath had a new public square, main hall as well as barracks and infirmary. The only construction currently taking place in the eastern half of the city was also close to completion.

Once Osgiliath had been rebuilt, its centrepiece would be a new 'Dome of Stars' located northeast of the bridge. The previously named structure was destroyed during Gondor's Kin-strife. It used to house the palantir now securely held within the Tower of Ecthelion. At a height of seventy-feet, the new Dome would be Osgiliath's tallest building. Rogers decided his next sketch of Middle-earth would be of the Dome. It was a far less enigmatic subject to portray than the Lady of the Golden Wood was.

Aragorn's company halted outside the main hall where Faramir and a grey-haired Dwarf were waiting for them. Boromir ordered some of the knights to scout the eastern outskirts of Osgiliath to see if there was any sign of the orcs. He joined Aragorn and the two Avengers in dismounting before greeting his younger brother.

As expected, Faramir and Rogers exchanged a warm embrace. Rogers congratulated Faramir on his marriage to Eowyn and their firstborn. Their son's name was among Captain America's greatest honours. Rogers quickly introduced Sif also. A longer catch-up would have to wait given the reason Aragorn's company had come to Osgiliath.

"How fares the wounded ranger?" Aragorn asked Faramir. "I'm anxious to speak with him as soon as possible."

Faramir had grim news. Even though he was now the third-most powerful man in the Reunited Kingdom, Faramir still felt the bond of brotherhood shared by Gondor's Rangers.

"He didn't regain consciousness, milord," Faramir sadly informed. "He died a couple of hours ago."

Aragorn gave the elvish sign of respect in memory of the fallen ranger before speaking again.

"In that case, we'll privately convene and discuss what I outlined in my message," Aragorn quietly said.

"If it pleases you, milord," Faramir replied before looking at the Dwarf to his left. "I took the liberty of inviting the Construction Overseer to the meeting. The three hundred dwarves labouring here now also face danger."

"Thank you for your prudence, Faramir," Aragorn gave his consent before introducing the Overseer to Sif and Rogers. "Captain America and Lady Sif, can I please introduce to you Lord Bofur of Erebor."

The Overseer's name immediately caused Rogers to remember something Gimli once told him.

"Sorry, Lord Bofur," Rogers began talking to him "but were you in the company that Gimli's father was part of?"

"At your service, Captain," Bofur happily confirmed with a small bow.

Rogers offered his arm to Bofur. "It's 'Steve' as well as an honour to meet you."

"Young Gimli spoke a lot about you Avengers," Bofur revealed as he firmly accepted Rogers's offer. "You honour Thorin's company by thinking so highly of us. Especially as our tale is no longer the most popular one in Erebor."

"What tale could be so grand to replace it as favourite among your people?" a curious Boromir asked.

Bofur revealed with a smirk, "It's the one about when the Lonely Mountain was saved by Hulk the Incredible!"

* * *

Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Bofur, Sif and Rogers convened within one of the main hall's many rooms. The room was sparse except for the stools they used to form a sitting circle. A map of Osgiliath was placed in the middle of the circle. The non-Avengers were smoking their pipes as the meeting proceeded. Faramir and Bofur were brought up to speed with all the happenings in Minas Tirith from earlier in the day.

"Well bless me!" Bofur laconically expressed his shock.

"We had two other patrols in Ithilien besides the one that was ambushed," Faramir responded more factually. "We've heard no word for them. I declined to send a search party until we had this discussion."

Bofur's thoughts were centred on the happenings in the Shire. The surviving members of Thorin's company all had a soft spot for the place like they did for 'young' Gimli.

"Gimli was still at home when I left to work here just under a year ago," Bofur recounted. "Given he went on his own, I don't think he knew about the mithril beforehand."

"Why is that, Bofur?" Sif questioned.

"It's like this, lass," Bofur started. "I'm also Supervisor of Mines back at the Lonely Mountain. Any mithril mined there comes from old workings. We haven't struck any new deposits since reclaiming our home from Smaug the Terrible. Mithril's the most valuable substance in Middle-earth now more than ever.

"If Gimli knew what the hobbits had found, he wouldn't have gone on his own. Not even if he was asked to keep it a secret. He probably would've brought a company or even a full legion of our best warriors to guard the mithril. The gentlefolk of the Shire haven't ever had to protect great riches found in the earth. Whenever such wealth is found, evil always tries to claim it sooner rather than later."

"Middle-earth's not the only world with that problem, Bofur," Rogers's sympathised.

Faramir then had a flash of thought.

"Maybe it's not a connection," he began. "But there's something else strange about enemy movement going undetected in the Shire and Ithilien."

"What's that, Faramir?" Boromir asked.

"Suppose these attacks are orchestrated by the same master," Faramir argued. "The master seemingly has power to conceal these attacks until they are launched. But like Bofur said, many rulers would send their whole army to secure a rich vein of mithril. Why send a single company when you could conceal a force of thousands to capture it instead?"

"We know full well that hobbits generally don't lack courage." Boromir stated before observing, "But that doesn't mean they're organised to defend themselves from any well-planned attack."

"Everything Merry and Pippin said indicates at least one thing to me," Rogers said. "Whoever's taking the mithril also wants to keep a low profile while they do it. If that's the plan, a small elite force supported by local sympathizers would be their best option."

Aragorn sighed before concluding, "We risk falling into supposition. This meeting should be more about what we know. We should be planning a defence for Osgiliath if the orcs attack us before tomorrow morn."

At this, the meeting directed its attention to the map. The meeting's participants pointed to various spots on the map as they spoke.

"So aside from the knights that escorted us, what else have we got here?" Rogers asked.

"We currently have a small garrison protecting the construction work," Faramir revealed. "A combined company of one hundred infantry and archers. Their duties are rotated. One third of the garrison is concentrated at the barracks and the remainder are posted as sentries throughout Osgiliath."

"What of your dwarves, Lord Bofur?" Aragorn queried him.

Bofur remembered the discussion Thorin's company had in Bilbo's kitchen before responding.

"The lads are fighters down to the last dwarf!" Bofur resolutely confirmed. "They'll also take it personally if any orc ruins their hard labour."

The others gently laughed at this. Rogers thought Gimli's indefatigable spirit must be inherent dwarven trait. He privately mused if three hundred dwarves would've defended the Hot Gates for longer than the same number of Spartans did. The Captain of the White Tower was also thinking about outnumbered defenders holding a narrow pass.

"We do have one major advantage compared to the attacks on Osgiliath a few years ago," Boromir started. "Aside from not being as heavily outnumbered, we control the eastern half of the city. It's unlikely the orcs will attack us by boat across the Anduin. But if we're unable to hold them in the eastern half, I suggest we use the bridge as our fall back position. The bridge can act as a chokehold while we await the other reinforcements from Minas Tirith."

Steeped in Asgardian court etiquette, Sif felt uncomfortable addressing any king just by name. Sif's next words reflected an inner compromise on the matter.

"With your permission, Lord Aragorn?" she asked before contributing her input.

"Always feel free to speak and give me military advice, Lady Sif." An understanding Aragorn assured her before wryly pointing out, "If for no other reason that you're the Goddess of War."

Sif softly smiled her appreciation before speaking.

"I mean no criticism, Boromir," Sif prefaced. "But you've overlooked an even greater advantage in our favour. If we are attacked, Thor can get here in moments."

The rest of the meeting released a short laugh of embarrassment.

"No offence taken on my part, Sif," Boromir graciously replied. "Despite my earlier words to you, Thor's power of flight still takes some getting used to."

"I hope to spare you from making one of my recent mistakes Boromir," Sif explained with a twinkle in her eye. "When battle is joined, _start_ with the big one."

* * *

Night had fallen over the deserts of Near Harad. East of the Harad Road, Stark was surveying the remains of a trading caravan that had been attacked weeks before.

Before Stark departed from Minas Tirith, Hyaquet supplied him with the locations of all known attacks. Hyaquet also had Aragorn specify the terms of a'discreet' investigation. Iron Man had to carry out his investigations under cover of darkness and stay away from Haradrim settlements. Stark currently had no problem with this. But his opinion would change if the Suit's air-conditioning started to malfunction. Like many Earth deserts, the temperature of Near Harad plummeted overnight.

Stark still hadn't found much in the way of hard evidence. Hyaquet was right about the attackers not leaving any trace of their identity. There were usually items like destroyed sacks and tents from a caravan. Stark suspected wild animals had long eaten any victim's remains. Of most interest were the black patches of molten sand found around each site. Assuming combustion was the same here as on Earth, only the most intense of flames could affect sand like that. A major frustration for Stark was his inability to find what had fuelled such intense heat.

"Your opinion, sir?" JARVIS interrupted his thoughts.

"I should know by now forensics is a lot harder than on _CSI_," Stark answered.

Stark suddenly thought his luck had changed. Using the Suit's enhanced vision; he spotted a burnt spear lying on the ground a few yards ahead. Stark decided to try a new feature for his armour. Stark used the repulsor on his right palm to generate a magnetic field. A moment later, the spear flew into his waiting hand.

"I'll have to show that to Point Break sometime," Stark remarked with self-satisfaction.

"'Point Break' is able to summon Mjolnir across whole dimensions," JARVIS sarcastically pointed out. "I doubt the God of Thunder will be impressed by your magnet having a range of just a few yards."

Stark rolled his eyes at this as he scanned the spear.

"Now it's your turn to do some impressing," a miffed Stark replied. "Tell me you've found something new about these attacks."

"I have to disappoint you yet again, sir," JARVIS dryly answered. "The spear matches those used by the Haradrim. It was similarly burnt to everything else we've found. Again, I can't detect any traces of fuel or an accelerant. As you are probably wondering, I haven't found any indications of Extremis at any of the sites we've been to."

"You mightn't have found anything new," Stark reflected. "But I'll give you points for ruling out something old."

JARVIS then asked, "Shall we proceed to our next destination?"

"Sure," was all Stark replied, privately lost in thought.

Stark wasn't one to believe in mysticism. But as he resumed flight, Stark tried to relate these attacks with the ethereal. What was the exact connection between these attacks and his dream of Iron Man immersed in flames?

* * *

Thor had nearly finished his aerial survey of North Ithilien's dense forests. The forests reminded him of the one in Germany where he first encountered Stark and Rogers. But unlike then, this forest wouldn't be the site of a brawl among the three of them.

Thor spotted a patch of forest that had been noticeably trampled. He descended to take a closer look given the clouded night sky.

Thor didn't fear the prospect of facing a few thousand orcs on his own. But his mission still required discretion to be the better part of valour. One reason being that the God of Thunder considered orcs to be a rare type of enemy. Thor didn't consider attacking them without any warning on his part to be beneath him.

After he landed, Thor channelled a tiny fraction of his own life-energy into Mjolnir. The head of the legendary hammer began softly glowing so providing Thor with a light source. Under normal circumstances, Thor would've just drawn in a lightning bolt.

Despite not sighting any orcs, the garrison at Cair Andros still gave some useful information. Gondor's Rangers had recently began scouting the Morgul Vale. The bridge at Minas Morgul was still broken from when Thor destroyed it. Any orkish incursion from the south was also unlikely given the Haradrim were no longer allied to Mordor. On the balance of probabilities, the horde of orcs had entered Ithilien from the north. The forest floor illuminated by Mjolnir gave further weight to this theory.

Countless footprints headed south and they weren't just from orcs. Thor also noticed the tracks of Mountain Trolls. It was hard to tell how many trolls were in the horde. Their tracks were in single file. It also seemed the trolls were carrying something heavy. Thor wondered if it was siege equipment given there were no wheel marks left by catapults or towers. But Mordor's siege machines were usually built first before its armies set off with them. Grond had been a dramatic demonstration of this practice.

Thor then had an afterthought about the direction the horde was marching in. It compelled him to immediately report to Rogers.

"Rogers, are you there?" Thor quietly asked after gently touching his earpiece.

"Go ahead Thor," was the clear reply.

"I've just finished my first reconnaissance."

"Did you find anything?"

"I've just found days-old tracks that head south," Thor reported. "They confirm the horde is a few thousand strong including an unknown number of trolls. The troll tracks are both in single file and leave a deep impression. It could mean the trolls were being used as beasts of burden."

"You did say they were headed south?" Rogers sought to confirm.

"Verily," Thor answered. "I scouted the Crossroads an hour ago and could see no indication they were headed in your direction."

"What you said about the impression could also be from the trolls backtracking," Rogers speculated. "But why would they do that? Four years may have passed here. But it's hard to imagine offensive marches by orcs and trolls still being anything but a direct line towards their target."

"I agree, my friend, and I've just had a thought about the horde's movement," Thor said before steadying himself. "From what I learned at Cair Andros, the Morannon was likely whence they exited Mordor."

There was an unwelcome pause as Rogers contemplated pursuing Thor's theory. Rogers decided to ask Thor the most pertinent question in the current situation.

"If you went the Morannon, how long would it take for you to get back to Osgiliath?" Rogers queried the God of Thunder.

"About the same time it would take from my current location," Thor alluded to the tremendous speeds Mjolnir afforded him.

"Alright then," Rogers decided. "See what you can find there. If it's thousands of orcs and trolls, you're authorised to use what SHIELD calls 'extreme prejudice' against them."

Thor gave a small grin before asking rhetorically, "Is my prejudice against them anything other than extreme?"

"I should've also known the God of Thunder doesn't do anything by half," Rogers wryly conceded. "Just remember though. The other reinforcements from Minas Tirith won't get here until after dawn. If we come under attack beforehand, you're our only source of relief."

"Your faith will not go unrewarded given what tomorrow is," Thor solemnly promised.

"What's tomorrow?" a confused Rogers asked.

Thor signed off with a smile in his voice.

"Steve," he began, "you are justly proud Faramir and Eowyn's son is named after you. But tomorrow so happens to be the day of the week named after me!"

The God of Thunder then flew towards the Morannon.

* * *

After he'd finished receiving Thor's report, Rogers walked up to Aragorn and Sif who were standing next to each other. The three of them faced one of the large campfires lit by the Dwarves.

Bofur had invited them as well as Boromir and Faramir to join him and the other Dwarves for dinner. Their campfires gave a healthy aroma as they each cooked a large boar on a spit. Sif mused to herself Volstagg and Dwarves gave roast pork the same hungry look. Some Dwarves provided background music as they played their flutes, clarinets and fiddles.

"What word from Thor?" Aragorn asked Rogers.

"He found the orcs' tracks alright," Rogers confirmed. "The bad news is there are thousands of them and they're headed south. The worse news is they have some trolls with them."

Aragorn's eyes flickered before suggesting, "Maybe we should call Thor back now?"

"Thor had a hunch we might find some fresh clues at the Morannon," Rogers cautiously explained. "I know I should've checked with you first. But if we need Thor, he can still get here in moments."

"Steve speaks the truth about Thor reinforcing us, milord," Sif backed him.

Aragorn arched an eyebrow before wryly asking the pair; "When will you Avengers accept that you all have my fullest trust?"

"It'll be when your definition of 'you all' honestly includes Stark," Rogers similarly retorted.

The laugh the trio shared was assumed into the general laughter around the campsite. With King Elessar as their dinner guest, the dwarves decided to celebrate with something special. Several casks of dwarven ale they'd brought with them all the way from Erebor had been opened. The Dwarves' Quartermaster had mugs distributed before he filled them straight from a cask. The Quartermaster soon filled the mugs of Aragorn, Rogers and Sif. An elderly dwarf, the Quartermaster assumed Sif was from the Race of Men.

"You might want to drink that slowly, lass," the Quartermaster advised Sif. "The ale has quite a kick in it."

Sif took this advice with an impassive expression on her face. With the exception of Bofur, all the Dwarves watched in stunned silence at what she did next. The Goddess of War downed her ale in moments before throwing her now empty mug to the ground.

"Another!" she cried.

The Dwarves laughed and roared their approval of Sif's actions. Here was a shield-maiden that Durin's Folk could relate to! Something of a joker, Bofur didn't tell his kin Sif was an Asgardian. He wanted enjoy their reactions when they found out. Bofur currently sat on a small bench next to Boromir.

"I don't think I've ever met a woman the likes of Lady Sif," Bofur cheerily observed to Boromir as the music resumed.

"You're not the only one, Bofur!" Boromir laughed. The Steward then gazed at Sif before quietly reflecting, "I certainly haven't."

* * *

The Quinjet reached Buckland the previous day after the expected flying time. With Merry's advice, Barton landed the jet in a hidden location near the Old Forest. Romanoff and Barton anxiously waited as their four companions temporarily took leave of them. They didn't return until some three hours later.

Merry and Pippin headed west to quietly fetch Saradoc, the former's father and Master of Buckland. Despite what his son told him, Saradoc still couldn't help but gasp at the Quinjet.

Banner and Legolas headed east into the Old Forest to contact the Dunedain presently encamped there. Like Aragorn said, the Dunedain gave Banner their utmost respect when he delivered their Chieftain's message. The Rangers of the North were appalled at hearing the present state of affairs in the Shire. They also felt no small amount of guilt at having been completely unaware of it. Halbarad, the camp's leader, didn't hesitate to accompany Legolas and Banner back to the jet.

The six rescuers and their allies quickly came up with a plan. It was based around two companies as Aragorn originally intended.

Banner, Merry, Saradoc and Halbarad would lead the first company. They would be leading a combined force of Dunedain and hobbits to engage the orcs in battle. The company would quietly seize control of the Brandywine Bridge that night before heading straight to Scary. All things going well, battle would be joined early the following morning.

The only members of the second company were Legolas, Pippin, Barton and Romanoff. The four would fly under cover of darkness to the tunnel that exited beyond the East Farthing. While the orcs were distracted in the battle, the four would then move to free the prisoners.

It was now foredawn. The second company orientated themselves south-west as they lay prone along a wooded ridge. Looking down, tunnel entrance faced them from about a hundred yards away. Using his rangefinder, Barton estimated the average man could walk through the tunnel while slightly crouched. But the rangefinder also revealed some unwelcome obstacles between the company and the tunnel.

The orcs had made a twenty-yard clearing around the tunnel. A strong iron door had also been placed across its face. Worse, eight heavily-armed orc sentries were positioned in front of the door. Each sentry carried a horn to warn of any intruders. The second company began to whisper as they continued their observations.

"They must have done all this while Merry and I were away," Pippin regretfully remarked.

"It is not surprising they did this, Master Took," Legolas advised. "The clearing is marked by hooves. This must be where the mithril is collected before being taken to its final destination."

This momentarily surprised Barton. He hadn't noticed any hooves when using his rangefinder. Barton knew Legolas's eyesight was exceptional but not _that_ exceptional. Legolas continued demonstrating his keen Elven senses.

"Even between us, Clint," Legolas observed, "all the sentries couldn't be dispatched before one of them gave warning."

"And I'd be doing their job for them if I used an explosive tip," Barton agreed while formulating another option.

"But the door's closed!" Pippin pointed out, anxious to free his friends. "And the tunnel's too narrow for orcs to be posted on the other side."

"There could be more orcs posted out here than just these ones, Pippin," an understanding Romanoff informed him.

Pippin gave an understanding nod while feeling slightly disappointed. Becoming a private investigator didn't really improve one's knowledge of battle tactics. Fortunately, one of the company's archers was an innovative thinker on the subject.

Barton turned to Legolas and asked with a dark gleam in his eye, "How good are you at shooting through fog and smoke?"

The orc sentries were largely bored by their current duty. Flogging the mine's labourers was at least some form of violence. Only favoured comrades of their company commander carried out the most enviable of tasks. Those orcs launched mounted raids against hobbit villages and farms, pillaging supplies and looting anything of value. They were even allowed to spill blood should any hobbit stupidly resist them.

Sentry duty suddenly became more exciting when black arrow landed in their midst. Within the space of a second, the arrow softly chimed before releasing its payload. The orcs became the first victims of an advanced form of tear gas developed by SHIELD.

The gas blinded them as well as causing them to splutter in agony. It filled their lungs preventing them from using their horns or calling out for help. Legolas had already felled two orcs before Barton joined him in killing the remainder. The sentries were dead within seconds.

"Did you get them all?" Pippin asked the two archers after they ceased shooting.

A pleased Legolas confirmed, "I killed five and Clint got the remainder."

"Did that answer your previous question?" Romanoff sarcastically asked Barton earning her a withering look.

SHIELD's gas contaminated an area for a much shorter period than conventional tear gas. After waiting a few minutes, Barton quietly signalled the company to make a dash for the tunnel. One obstacle remained before they could enter it.

Pippin and Romanoff examined the iron door while guarded by Legolas and Barton with bows at the ready. Pippin found his private investigation skills handier in relation to unlocking the door.

"One of these orcs must have a key," Romanoff remarked.

"That wouldn't be much help, Natasha," Pippin advised after examining the keyhole. "The door needs to be unlocked on both sides before it can be open."

"Let's see if we can get around that," Romanoff said as she charged up her gauntlets.

After asking Pippin to step back from the keyhole, Romanoff used her 'Widow's Bite' for the first time in Middle-earth. Her gauntlets emitted a high-frequency laser that began cutting through the lock. A thermal-tipped arrow from Hawkeye could do the job quicker. But Romanoff's laser wouldn't produce as great an odour of burning metal.

While the door was being open, Legolas quickly glanced at the slain orcs. What he saw gave him pause for thought. The orcs had a normal assortment of orkish weapons. But there was something peculiar about their dark-grey steel breastplates. A column of tightly compacted and sharp ridges ran across the length of its surface. Legolas couldn't recall ever seeing such armour before now. His thoughts were interrupted when Romanoff had finished burning through the lock.

Romanoff slowly pushed open the door with gauntlets charged to stun any intruder. Pippin unsheathed his shortsword in support. Both gave a quiet sigh of relief upon seeing no orcs ahead of them.

"Clear," she indicated to the rest of the company.

What Barton and Romanoff next said was completely lost on the other members of the company.

"_This_ is like Budapest all over again," Barton compared the current situation to her.

"More Mogadishu," Romanoff dissented.

Legolas decided to take point for the company. He was puzzled by the strange pair of black lenses that Romanoff was offering him.

"They're night vision goggles," Romanoff explained. "Clint has his rangefinder, but they help me get around in the dark. It's like seeing in daylight."

"No thank you, Natasha," Legolas politely declined her offer. "The tunnel isn't too dark for any orc to escape my sight."

"Can I please wear a pair, Natasha?" Pippin eagerly asked. "We hobbits see better in the dark than you big folk. But that doesn't mean I can see as well as Legolas can."

Romanoff smiled as she adjusted a pair for him. Pippin remembered the Fellowship's journey through another dark place.

"I wish we had some of these goggles when we travelled through Moria," Pippin recalled with a tinge of sadness.

"You'll know the importance of silence given what happened in Moria," Legolas knowingly reminded him. "Once we enter the tunnel, we can't make a sound until we hear Bruce's signal."

"It's not really _Bruce's_ signal we're waiting on," Pippin pointed out with barely concealed anticipation.

The others smirked at this before they all proceeded into the tunnel. Their entering the tunnel didn't go unnoticed.

A crebain had perched itself in a tree at the edge of the clearing. It escaped Legolas's attention when he was examining the orcs' armour. After it witnessed Barton enter the tunnel bringing up the company's rear, the crebain silently flew eastwards.

* * *

**The capabilities of the Avengers' weapons in this story are Earth-199999 with additions based on other Marvel sources. Hawkeye's use of tear gas and the Suit's magnetic fields is from Earth-616.**

**Halbarad didn't feature in PJ's film trilogy. But he was a senior member of the Grey Company in the book. The cameo I've planned for him tries to strike a balance between the two.**

**Gothic-style plate armour produced in later medieval periods often featured ridges and points.**

**I stand to be corrected, but it's surprising the meaning of 'Thursday' hasn't been alluded to in any films part of The Avengers franchise.**


	9. War at Dawn

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

19/04/2014

Happy Easter readers. I hope my 'Easter Egg' in the form of this chapter proves enjoyable.

A few reviewers have asked about the identity of our friends' antagonist in this story. This crossover incorporates something I learnt from watching _Babylon 5_. A story's more intriguing when it slowly reveals what's casting a shadow over the protagonists.

**Guest**: After watching that scene again – D'oh! My memory's getting bad as Gandalf's.

**Mainalpha**: PJ's copped a lot of flak over Tauriel. I have a hunch Legolas might be having some sort of epiphany in There and Back Again.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – War at Dawn**

Osgiliath's defences had been reorganised following Thor's report of trolls. With the exception of the Dome of Stars, its eastern half was still a honeycomb of shattered buildings, rubble and debris. There was also a maze of streets leading in and out of the city. It wasn't the type of terrain that would enable the formation of a solid defensive line. Defending in isolated pockets against a numerically superior horde of orcs and trolls would be tantamount to suicide. Particular if the horde was able to cut off the defenders from the bridge.

The Reunited Kingdom stretched across the breadth of Middle-earth. But as Aragorn and Boromir earlier intimated to Rogers, Men of Gondor still almost exclusively comprised its armed forces. All those currently at Osgiliath in direct service to King Elessar were Gondorians. Their armour and weapons were still those Rogers recalled from the War of the Ring.

The only Gondorians deployed in eastern Osgiliath were a few small sentry posts. The most important post was the one positioned atop the Dome. The bulk of defending Gondorians had now been concentrated in western half of the city.

If the horde attacked before early morning, the defence would use western side of the bridge as a chokehold. The defence would engage in a holding action before counterattacking when the reinforcements from Minas Tirith arrived. Any orcs or trolls moving across the bridge would be in a heavily exposed position. Defending archers would have a clear line-of-sight at them. But the horde would be even more exposed to any elemental attacks Thor launched at them from directly above.

Rogers and Sif's presence allowed the other commanders to have a longer sleep than would be expected in the circumstances. The former took command of the overnight watch without needing to be relieved. Sif helped by relaying to Rogers watch reports from the sentry posts. Day's first light saw Sif delivering her final watch report to Rogers. They were both outside in the public square.

"Thor's earlier report seemed correct," Sif said. "No enemy was sighted during the night."

Rogers noted this before replying; "I'll still feel easier when Thor and the other reinforcements get here."

"Has Thor sent any further word?" Sif checked.

"Not yet," Rogers advised. "I told him not to until he found anything or until he was about to head back. It'll take him a while to scout the Morannon. Boromir said it's pretty much in the same state as we last left it. But there's still plenty of surrounding hills and caves for orcs to hide in."

Sif simply noted this before deciding to ask a more personal question of Captain America.

"Thor told me about your period of frozen stasis." Sif sensitively acknowledged before asking him, "But I understand nonetheless, Steve, you don't need as much sleep as a normal human does?"

"A couple of hours a week and I'm good," Rogers confirmed. "Believe or not, it's one of the hardest things about being a Super-Soldier that I'm still get used to." Rogers then paused before asking, "But what about you Asgardians? It's rumoured you can go without sleep anything from months, years or even centuries."

Sif was interrupted from replying.

Fittingly, a small observatory was being built atop the Dome of Stars. The sentry post located there was to observe the movement of enemies not the heavens. In stunned disbelief, one of its sentries now spotted thousands of enemies instantly materialise just two hundred yards east of Osgiliath! The reported horde finally revealed itself for the Reunited Kingdom to see.

The previous night, Rogers and Thor were partly correct about the horde's movement. The orcs hadn't gone anywhere near the Crossroads. The trolls in their service allowed them to make a direct route for Osgiliath through the forest. None in Osgiliath knew it at the time. But the horde's armour was the same type Legolas found on the dead orcs just over an hour ago in the Shire.

A Mordor Orc named 'Tarbam' commanded the horde. After Tarbam waved his sword, the horde's planned assault on Osgiliath commenced. Three thousand orcs immediately charged towards the city with a bloodthirsty roar.

"_ORCS!_" was the sentry's desperate warning.

The warning caused a frenetic burst of activity in western Osgiliath. Both men and dwarves roused themselves and their comrades before quickly beginning to arm themselves. There would soon be a mad rush to take defensive position by the bridge. Rogers immediately decided to follow Sif's advice about the start of battles. Boromir arrived in time to see Rogers carrying it out.

"Thor, are you there?" Rogers asked with his earpiece.

Static was the only reply Captain America received.

"Thor, do you copy?!" Rogers said more urgently. "This is Rogers, any Avenger that can hear me please sound off!"

Again there was nothing but static in response. Sif also tried communicating with Thor and got the same result.

Sif told Rogers, "I'm getting some sort of interf-"

A loud series of detonations from the east abruptly interrupted Sif. Rogers instinctively raised his shield to cover Boromir and himself upon hearing a familiar high-pitched whistle.

Four loud explosions caused by artillery shells echoed throughout western Osgiliath. Some Gondorians were immediately hit and killed in the shelling. Many others were thrown into disarray as they avoided being buried under crumbling buildings.

"Not since Helm's Deep has such a weapon been used!" a shocked Boromir commented to Rogers.

Both men looked at each as they remembered the Battle of Helm's Deep. Both also knew they were thinking the same thing about their enemy that night. It was then Aragorn and Faramir rushed up to them and Sif.

"Have you sent word to Thor?" Aragorn desperately asked Rogers.

The explosions had possibly shaken Aragorn more than Rogers or Boromir. Unlike them, he'd been on the Deeping Wall when the mines detonated.

Rogers shook his head before answering, "We're getting some kind of interference. We'll need to reposition the transceiver we have here." The said transceiver was currently in the main hall.

"Where?" Aragorn checked.

"Osgiliath's highest point," Rogers suggested pointing to the top of the Dome.

A new round of shelling hit the western half of Osgiliath. The same chaos and destruction resulted like from the first round. Orcs had entered eastern Osgiliath and were headed straight for the bridge. The bombardment could soon decimate the defenders if they remained where they were. If a retreat were sounded, retaking Osgiliath would be a bloody exercise even with the reinforcements. With the planned defence in disarray and currently unable to contact Thor, Aragorn decided to improvise.

"We can't stay here," Aragorn stated to the group. "Nor can we simply surrender control of Osgiliath and the bridge." He paused before calmly commanding, "So we'll attack and meet them head on."

Aragorn noted a number of eyes flickered at this.

"It's our only choice if Thor's to aid us before the city falls!" Aragorn insisted while hoping Rogers was right about re-establishing contact. "Boromir, help me rally the men. Faramir, ride from here and take command of our closest reinforcements. Bring them here with all haste!"

Aragorn knew from experience the best battle order to give any one or more Avengers.

"Steve, Sif do what you have to!" he simply told them.

Aragorn, Boromir and Faramir immediately left to carry out their appointed tasks. Sif knew Rogers had to collect the transceiver first.

"Do you have need of escort?" she asked him.

Rogers declined with a shake of his head. He directed Sif to where she was most needed.

"Orcs have battled the God of Thunder plenty," Rogers coolly advised Sif. "Now make them also fear the Goddess of War."

Sif's eyes flashed with determination as she gripped her shield and released both blades of her sword. She then ran in the direction of the bridge.

Rogers said a silent prayer as he went to collect the transceiver.

_I'm pretty sure you don't look like Sif either!_

* * *

Aragorn ran towards the bridge with Anduril drawn. A knight carrying the Standard of Elendil and Boromir using the Horn of Gondor were immediately behind. Boromir and the standard-bearer were acting as a rallying point. Gondorian knights and soldiers answered their king's call despite receiving a third artillery barrage.

Boromir felt the last time he blew the Horn so desperately was when the Fellowship was attacked at Amon Hen. He hoped the Horn's legend about no call for aid going unheeded still held true. Especially if Thor still couldn't be contacted after that 'transceiver' device was repositioned. The feats of another Asgardian soon had Boromir's attention instead.

Aragorn and his followers watched in disbelief as Sif sprinted past them in a blur. She didn't even halt when reaching the western side of the bridge - if only because Rogers hadn't ordered her to. Sif was already on the opposite side of the bridge when the Gondorians made ready to cross it. Aragorn rallied them a last time before battle was joined.

"Brothers!" he exhorted them while pointing Anduril in Sif's direction. "Behold the lesson of the Goddess of War. Victory's path ultimately runs in one direction – forwards!"

The roars from another group of defenders immediately drowned out the resolute cheers Aragorn's words received. Joining them across the bridge were the dwarves with Captain America in their midst. As Bofur predicted, the dwarves were enraged at their work being so quickly destroyed right before their eyes.

The sentry posts had standing orders to fall back to western Osgiliath if the horde attacked. They suddenly halted at the eastern end of the bridge when the force of men and dwarves stormed passed them from the opposite direction.

"Late change of plan guys!" Rogers ordered the sentries to join the advance.

Sif ran headlong towards the oncoming mass of orcs. Rogers had explained to Sif the idioms Stark used when enlisting her as an Avenger. Since this battle commenced, Sif had shown perfect obedience to Captain America and unshakeable courage in the face of enemy fire. Now it was time for her halt an evil attack by showing she could 'kick ass'.

The orcs comprising the front lines of their assault felt disappointed they hadn't encountered any resistance. The lone shield-maiden now charging towards them offered a chance to spill at least some blood. None of them got the chance to fulfil that wish.

The orcs were taken aback by the ferocity and skill of Sif's attacks. Her sword easily cut through their armour before dispatching them with a stab or slash. She easily evaded any orc-blade or effortlessly deflected it with her shield. Sif rapidly twirled her sword as it dissected orc torsos and limbs. Thor's assessment of Orcs not being great individual combatants was quickly being proven. Nonetheless, Sif knew she couldn't hold back the orcs all on her own. She was thus relieved when a rank of orcs to her left were killed after being cut in two.

Rogers's shield returned to his hand having spilt orc blood for the first time since the Battle of the Morannon. Not surprisingly, he was the first defender after Sif to engage the orcs in hand-to-hand combat. He thought a few things were puzzling about the orcs' assault other than their strange armour.

There was no sign any troll had yet entered the fray. Attack Trolls would still be brutal shock troops in today's Middle-earth. So why were they being held back? The other thing Rogers noticed was the bombardment against western Osgiliath had ceased. A more pertinent mystery was orcs having the artillery to launch such a bombardment in the first place! Even Saruman's mines needed to be manually detonated. Rogers's mind pushed these questions aside as he quickly began felling orcs with a combination of his shield and martial arts skills.

A number of the orcs painfully remembered the shield-bearing Avenger from the last time he was in Middle-earth. No one had told them he was one of the defenders at Osgiliath. Some orcs began to dread the defence might also contain the other two Avengers they'd previously faced. They soon had more immediate threats to worry about.

The truth behind Gimli's boast of his race being dangerous over short distances was now demonstrated. Bofur and his Dwarves charged into the orcs at breakneck speed.

"_Barak Khazad! Khazad ai-menu!_" they cried in unison.

Bofur wore his old suit of mithril mail he'd brought all the way from Erebor. He quickly swung his steel mattock and cracked an orc's skull with it. The other dwarves followed his example as they began ferociously tearing into the orcs with their own weapons. They weren't just driven by the damage to their construction work. Sif's demonstrated prowess in drinking and now in battle earned her more than their respect. The dwarves felt very protective of the 'Asgardian lass'. Any orc wanting the honour of being killed by the Goddess of War would have to get past them first.

The Kingdom's leaders and warriors fought no less bravely than the other defenders. Aragorn powerfully used Anduril to hew any orc that opposed him. A part of Aragorn inwardly relished the opportunity to lead in battle once more. He was again among of a band of brothers directly combating the forces of darkness. It was a much simpler task than negotiating the complexities of a diplomatic meeting.

The Steward resolutely fought by the King's side. Boromir soon had his first glance of Sif in action. It brought back memories of when he first witnessed Thor in battle. Just like Thor at Eregion, the strength and sheer quickness Sif demonstrated beggared belief. She was single-handedly carving a destructive path through the orcs leaving a mass of orc blood and severed limbs in her wake.

Aragorn then grabbed Boromir's attention. The pair had momentary reprieve from attacking orcs. It allowed them to take quick stock of the battle raging around them.

"Victory is far from our grasp," Aragorn observed. "But I believe we can at least hold until Thor gets here."

Aragorn and Boromir then witnessed orcs choosing to flee from Sif and the dwarves rather than engage them.

"Who knows?" Aragorn dryly speculated. "Maybe we could even hold until your brother gets here!"

"Our battle plan should've simply followed another of Steve's maxims," Boromir similarly responded. "The one about 'The best defence is a good offence'."

Captain America exemplified this principle while moving towards the Dome. He declined additional offers of escort to his intended destination. For one thing, the only defender who was as fast a runner was Sif. But any escort would be unnecessary given how Rogers planned to reach the Dome.

The quickest route to the Dome was a narrow street. The street was lined both sides with tall ruins of walls and buildings. Consequently, stone rubble of various sizes cluttered the street. Rogers entered the street and saw a tight mass of orcs heading towards him from the opposite end. Rogers repeated his actions during the Siege of Minas Tirith to clear a path.

The orcs were soon struck from the front by the large pieces of rubble Rogers now hurled at them. Just like their brethren who suffered these attacks at Minas Tirith, it was like the rubble had been launched from a siege engine. Scores of them were knocked down and crushed as rubble rapidly crashed through their ranks. The orcs halted before turning and running back in the direction from whence they came.

Rogers resumed his journey once the orcs had routed. He showed them no mercy even though they fled before him with backs turned. Rogers continued to pick up and throw rubble as he moved. The orcs stampeded as it struck them from behind. They scattered in all directions once they exited the street with Rogers hot on their tail.

The street exited to a large plaza where the Dome stood in its middle. In Rogers's mind, the Dome's architecture resembled that of Saint Peter's Basilica. Its iron doors directly faced him from less than thirty yards away. Rogers simply hacked any orc in his way while flat out sprinting towards the doors.

The orcs Rogers had forced to retreat now rallied upon seeing the direction he was headed. The dwarves had locked the doors overnight to prevent the orcs from ransacking the Dome's interior. The orcs now had a chance to surround and kill the Avenger. Rogers well knew the doors were locked and didn't plan to enter the Dome through them.

Using momentum from his run, Rogers leapt towards a balcony directly above the Dome's doors. The balcony was some eighteen feet above the ground. The orcs watched and cursed in disbelief as Rogers effortless caught the balcony's railings before vaulting over them into the Dome. Many orcs began a futile attempt to break down the doors to get inside. Their officers were soon barking at them to engage in the greater battle instead.

The interior of the Dome was straightforward to navigate. A wide marble staircase commenced on the ground floor and spiralled through the other floors all the way to the top. Rogers climbed the stairs at rapid pace. He didn't even break stride when he opened the door to the observatory. The observatory was indeed an excellent place to have set a sentry post. One reason was because it offered a clear view east of the city. Looking in that direction, Rogers now had answers to many questions about the horde and its current assault.

The horde had two thousand orcs being held in reserve. Like Thor guessed, the horde contained a few Mountain Trolls. But the trolls weren't geared for direct assault. They were part of the artillery crews that had launched the initial bombardment. It now wasn't all that surprising the horde launched such a barrage given their artillery pieces.

One of Captain America's first publicity stunts during World War II was opening an exhibition on the War of Independence. One of the items on display was a thirteen-inch mortar Washington's army used during the Siege of Yorktown. Rogers bitterly mused if that mortar and three similar ones (as well as their ammunition) had all fallen through the vortex into the horde's possession. And where did orcs learn to use such weapons?

Thor's theory about the trolls being used for burden now made sense. The orcs could disassemble the mortars before getting the trolls to carry them. The horde would then be able to move cross-country to get to their objective. They'd certainly get to Osgiliath quicker than if they had to push siege engines by road. This would also explain why Thor found no trace of the horde at the Crossroads.

But the view from the observatory still didn't provide any answer to the greatest mystery surrounding the horde. How did it escape detection until launching an attack? They would've needed time to reassemble the mortars before firing them on Osgiliath. Given the view from the observatory, it defied belief they could've gone undetected while doing this.

The battle seventy-feet beneath him soon stopped Rogers's speculation. The horde had surprisingly advanced artillery for Middle-earth. But it still wasn't anywhere near advanced to survive being attacked by the God of Thunder.

Rogers quickly began setting up the transceiver atop the observatory.

* * *

Thor had been searching the Morannon and its surrounds for the last several hours. In the absence of Sauron's fume, the night sky gave the plain a strange beauty.

Like Boromir intimated to Rogers, the Morannon hadn't changed all that much during the Avenger's absence. Memories came flooding back to Thor of the battle fought of which he'd been a participant.

The Black Gates still lay where they'd fallen after Thor and Hulk's attack on them. The remains of the Towers of the Teeth were scattered over the plain. The Udun was still scarred by the giant sinkhole Thor created with his gravity blast. Thor became the first Avenger to read the plaque on the Army of the West's burial mound. The mounds showed no signs of disturbance. Whatever its capabilities, the horde still didn't have the courage to find out if the curse placed on the mounds was a bluff.

Despite searching throughout the night, Thor couldn't find any tracks left by the horde. He concluded the tracks must have been lost to the elements. Thor also explored nearby hills and caves that proved fruitless. With dawn breaking, Thor knew he should start heading back to Osgiliath. But he wanted to follow one last hunch before he did. Thor took flight and headed south towards the Udun.

The first thing Thor flew over was the giant sinkhole he'd created during the battle with a gravity blast. He was flattered the sinkhole had been marked on maps as 'Thor's Abyss'. The God of Thunder travelled more slowly than his desperate flight to save Frodo and Sam from Mount Doom. A slower flight resulted in his hunch being rewarded.

Thor spotted the remains of a campsite just south of the sinkhole. He immediately landed for a closer investigation.

There were the ashen remains of several large campfires. Thor estimated they'd been lit more than a week ago. There was still no sign of tracks. But a credible timeframe could be constructed of the horde camping here before reaching Ithilien two or three days later.

A few small items were scattered over the campsite. They included an iron arrowhead, scraps of canvass and leather as well as animal bones. But what really caught Thor's eye was a tiny item glinting from the rising sun. He bent down to pick it up.

It was a small gold coin. One side was embossed with White Tree emblem while the other had the head of a king. This coin had more than likely been struck in Gondor. But the image of the king was too imprecise for Thor to judge if it was Aragorn or one of his ancestors. Thor's attempt at reading the coin's inscription was interrupted by his earpiece coming to life.

"Thor, do you copy?!" Rogers's voice frantically asked.

"I harken you, Steve," was a concerned Thor's reply.

"Osgiliath's come under heavy attack!" Rogers urgently said. "We need you here _NOW!_"

"I'll be there post-haste!" Thor confirmed.

Thor tucked the coin in his pocket before drawing a lightning bolt from the sky into Mjolnir. Thor's uniform quickly transformed into his battle armour. A powerful sonic boom echoed throughout the Udun as he urgently flew towards Osgiliath.

* * *

Tarbam hadn't been idle when Rogers was charging towards the Dome. He was privately seething about the progress of the horde's assault on Osgiliath.

It was supposed to be the first of a number of 'hit-and-run' attacks the horde had been hired to carry out across Gondor. Over a year ago, a Black Numenorean came to them in the Ash Mountains with an up-front payment in gold. His master would provide them with special kinds of armour and weapons to carry out their mission. Given the gold, the orcs were wise not to ask what the master's true purpose was in hiring them. They merely welcomed the opportunity to go on the warpath again.

Tarbam's battle plan was based on a report about Osgiliath's defences a crebain delivered a week ago. The initial mortar barrage would throw western Osgiliath into chaos. The orcs would then use the confusion to sweep in and kill any defenders situated in eastern Osgiliath. By the time Osgiliath knew what had hit it, the horde would utilise their armour to slip away to the next target.

Tarbam was angry his plan had been based on the false assumptions of others. Osgiliath's garrison was greater in number as well as being semi-prepared for the horde's attack. No less than King Elessar was leading the defence. This made it more than likely other Kingdom reinforcements were converging on the city. Worse, the garrison included two Avengers - one known and one unknown.

The identity and deeds of three Avengers who took part in the War of the Ring was common knowledge across Middle-earth. This included their departure to where they came from just after the War's conclusion. Like all enemies of the Free Peoples, Tarbam feared even the thought of battle against the Avengers. Especially as there were new Avengers to worry about in addition to the old ones.

In customary fashion for orc commanders, Tarbam was also furious with his subordinates. There must have been survivors from the three ranger patrols the horde ambushed. The survivors must have got word to the King about the horde. This would've allowed the Kingdom to send reinforcements to Osgiliath prior to the horde's attack. Tarbam resolved to personally flog his relevant subordinates for their costly oversight.

All this thinking suddenly gave Tarbam an idea. What if there was a way to punish his subordinates and take out the King? The battle was no longer a rapid strike like the Black Numenorean's master wanted. But killing the Head of the Reunited Kingdom would surely more than make up for it!

Tarbam got his lieutenant's attention with a loud; "_Oi!_"

The lieutenant immediately walked up to Tarbam and addressed him, "Yes, Chief?"

"Send a thousand more of the boys into the fray," Tarbam ordered him. "And 'ave those Black Numenorean's troops go with 'em."

The lieutenant immediately left to carry out Tarbam's order. Tarbam then strutted up to the orc commanding the artillery.

"Fire another volley," Tarbam coldly told him.

"Chief?" the Orc queried in surprise.

The mortars only had a limited ammunition supply supposed to last the whole mission. It was the reason the initial barrage was comprised of only three rounds.

"You 'eard me, maggot!" Tarbam growled. "I want it aimed at the city's east."

"It'll hit the lads fighting there!" his subordinate pointed out.

The Orc wanted to have as little responsibility for the bombardment as possible. He feared being blamed for the bombardment by any orcs that survived it. At some level, orcs accepted their superiors treating them as expendable. But any peer who they felt had betrayed them would find their throat cut the earliest opportunity.

Tarbam gave the orc an airtight defence snarling, "Serves the incompetent slags right."

* * *

The mortars opened fire at about the same time Thor had left the Udun.

Rogers's Super-Soldier hearing allowed him to immediately deduce one shell's trajectory. He leapt from the observatory just before the shell struck it. A cloud of dust and masonry showered Rogers as he skidded down the Dome's front surface. Even though the fall wouldn't kill him, Rogers knew he'd be in world of hurt when he hit the ground.

Fortunately, Erskine's serum again proved its worth. Rogers had the reflexes to instantly grab a balcony's railing with his left hand. It was the very balcony he used to enter the Dome. Rogers waited for the dust to clear to see if there were any orcs waiting beneath him. After seeing the coast was clear, Rogers let himself drop to the ground before sprinting to where the battle seemed to be raging fiercest.

Of the remaining mortar shells, two landed among empty ruins. But one landed close to where the fighting was heaviest. Scores of Orcs, Dwarves and Men were immediately killed. Others screamed in agony from wounds caused by the attack. Sif was the only combatant in the attack's vicinity that hadn't been hurt in some way. But she was separated from the dwarves in the chaos. Aragorn, Rogers, Boromir and Bofur were among the fortunate defenders to be outside of the blast's range.

Tarbam knew it was no certainty the King would be killed in the bombardment. But the assault he'd ordered would significantly improve the odds of the King being killed nonetheless.

The assault included ten Uruk-hai Berserkers the Black Numenorean had given him to command as part of the horde. The Berserkers were similar armoured to the rest of the horde. They were just as savage as the ones that had assaulted Helm's Deep. But they were also much more cunning. They needed to be given their weapons were more complex than two-handed swords. The Berserkers would use the chaos of the mortar attack to finish off the defenders.

Half the Berserkers fell upon the dwarves. They emerged from the smoke of the mortar attack at a brisk pace. The dwarves didn't immediately engage the Berserkers given the residual shock from the bombardment. They were confused at the short and thick black staff each Berserker pointed at them like a crossbow. Confusion turned to terror when each 'staff' released a powerful stream of white flame. Numerous dwarves were struck by the flames and immediately met a fiery end.

The Dark Lord had developed the flamethrowers used by the Berserkers. The Berserkers had been drilled for months how to use them. The flamethrowers had an effective range of fifty yards. They could release a continuous stream of flame up to a quarter of a minute in duration. But the key to the weapon's operation was its self-charging feature. Every time the weapon fired, it needed to recharge. The recharge time was directly proportional to the duration of the flame. The weapon's user wasn't completely defenceless during recharging. Four sharp points were placed along the edge of the flamethrower's nozzle allowing it to be used as a spear of sorts.

The Berserkers soon followed up with another stream incinerating even more dwarves. The dwarves now broke and fled if only to escape the intense fire and heat the Berserker's attack generated. The Berserkers quickly gave pursuit to prevent the dwarves from escaping what many of them considered to be a nightmare.

Bofur grimly compared the Berserkers' flames with those of Smaug. If he had his time over, his younger self would've spoken the 'pile of ash' remark to Bilbo with far greater gravitas. He was fleeing with the surviving dwarves but bravely placed himself at the retreat's rear. His intention was to rally them once there was sufficient distance between the Berserkers. But the Berserker's speed and the range of their weapons prevented any such distance being created.

When Bofur looked over his shoulder, he thought he'd be joining the other members of Thorin's company since deceased. One Berserker had pointed its weapon at him from directly behind. Another extraordinary weapon proved to be Bofur's salvation.

From the Berserker's right, Rogers's flying shield instantly cut through its torso. The shield then deflected off a wall before killing two other Berserkers in similar fashion. Rogers caught the shield on return. He quickly raised it for protection after a Berserker opened fire on him. Rogers used his shield similarly to the Battle of New York when he deflected one of Iron Man's repulsor beams. His shield redirected the flame towards the other Berserker so killing it. The remaining Berserker didn't even have time to be surprised. After striking the Berserker twice with his mattock, Bofur became the second dwarf in Middle-earth to kill one of the Uruk-hai.

Rogers and Bofur each gave the other a nod of appreciation before the former spoke.

"There's got to be more like them!" Rogers quietly exclaimed to Bofur. "We should help Aragorn and the others."

Bofur's reply was to turn and face the other dwarves. He released a high pitched whistle to halt the few dwarves that hadn't stopped fleeing. Bofur knew how to motivate them to return to the fray.

"Captain America said the Lady Sif's in trouble!" Bofur told them.

The dwarves looked at each other before giving a roar of defiance.

As the pair of them led the dwarves towards the other defenders, Rogers dryly told Bofur, "I'm not lying for you when she hears you said that."

* * *

The Gondorians were attacked by the remaining Berserkers just moments after the dwarves. Just like the dwarves, they were thrown into chaos by the Berserker's flamethrowers. Aragorn and Boromir had been separated during the fighting. But both were able to look on in horror as the defence crumbled before their very eyes.

Some knights heroically fulfilled their oaths of service. They placed themselves between their king and the Berserkers. The flames the Berserkers launched at them quickly consumed all of them.

One Berserker now had a clear shot of the knight bearing the Standard of Elendil. An alarmed Boromir noticed this from a distance and instinctively ran to prevent this.

Tarbam heard the screams coming out of Osgiliath since the mortars had been fired. He was so far pleased with the results from the fresh assault he'd ordered. Tarbam wasn't worried if the Berserkers didn't kill all the defenders with their flamethrowers. Any remaining defenders would be quickly mopped up by the orcs he sent in reinforcement as well as any that survived the bombardment. Things were turning dark for the Reunited Kingdom just like the sky above the horde was…

Tarbam's eyes widened with terror before snapping his head towards the heavens. He only had time to release an orkish swearword before battle's newest arrival launched his attack. A series of lightning bolts flashed from above and struck the mortars as well as their crews and ammunition.

The most powerful explosion yet rocked the battle. The blast was so loud it was clearly heard in Minas Tirith. The fire and metal released from the explosion killed the vast chunk of the horde currently outside Osgiliath including Tarbam. There was to be no let up for any survivors.

Pleased with his first attack, Thor remained airborne as he summoned a powerful tornado to appear east of Osgiliath. The orcs within the vicinity tried to escape by sprinting into the city. Nearly all of them failed as the tornado's powerful winds pulled them into the maelstrom. Any surviving orcs of the horde were now trapped in eastern Osgiliath.

Thor's initial attack and the resulting explosion momentarily distracted many combatants within Osgiliath. This included the Berserker that was about to torch the Standard of Elendil. The result of this distraction was a thrown sword penetrating the Berserker's stomach from behind.

Sif didn't break stride as she pulled her sword out of the dead Berserker. She proceeded to dispatch two others by hand in as many seconds. Another Berserker prepared to fire at her from range. Aragorn made to aid her but halted when an arrow to the neck felled the Berserker. Aragorn looked behind to find out the archer's identity.

It was Faramir! Nor was he alone. The infantry and archers that had marched throughout the night from Minas Tirith had arrived in Osgiliath. They got a second wind as they threw themselves into the fray against the orcs. Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir and Sif had a quick group discussion.

A hugely relieved Boromir tousled his brother's hair. "Right now, I'm sure father is very proud of you little brother!"

Touched by this, Faramir knowingly jested, "He'd still ask why are we talking when we should be defeating the enemy."

Those who attended Denethor's funeral smirked at the remark.

"Indeed," Aragorn concurred with an understanding smile. "So do let's do so with our reinforcements." Aragorn gave new orders to the other three; "I'm sure Steve and Bofur already lead our left flank forwards. Boromir, Sif please lead the right. Faramir, help me with the centre."

Thor's arrival and Faramir's reinforcements decisively swung the battle in the defenders' favour. The remainder of the horde were trapped between the anvil and hammer more than metaphorically. They were caught between the reinforcements to their front and Thor at their rear. Confident the orcs were now trapped within Osgiliath, Thor now descended to engage them on the ground.

Thor landed in the midst of a dense mass of orcs. Thor rapidly twirled Mjolnir sending orcs flying in all directions. Once he'd cleared his immediate space, Thor projected Mjolnir through a column of fleeing orcs. The whole column was obliterated as Mjolnir exploded through orcs two or three at a time. As soon as Mjolnir returned to his hand, Thor pursued a larger group of orcs routing in a different direction. The orcs tried to lose Thor by running into a block of ruined buildings. Thor didn't bother pursuing them. He instead chose to powerfully slam Mjolnir into the ground. The energy from Thor's strike caused the block to shake. The orcs could only scream as the ruins crumbled on them before killing them under a mass of rubble.

"I guess that was you, Thor," Rogers's voice dryly remarked through Thor's earpiece.

"Like you said, I don't use any half-measures," Thor similarly replied.

Rogers's voice became more serious.

"Look," Rogers said, "I'm leading the left flank to support the centre. But there's still a lot of orcs to our front. When I give the word, take them out like the last time you were here…"

Boromir and Sif fought alongside each other as they led the right flank. Sif felt freshly inspired by Thor's arrival. But she wondered it to be wise if all the orcs were killed.

"Do we take any of them captive for interrogation?" Sif asked Boromir while stabbing an orc in front of her.

"Orcs are merciless and don't give quarter," Boromir replied as he cut off an orc's head. "But to their credit, they don't ask for any in return."

Boromir and Sif momentarily halted given there were no orcs in their immediate vicinity. Or so they thought. The horde's last Berserker peered at them from around a wall. The Berserker grabbed the opportunity to go out in a literal blaze of glory. It sprung out a few yards in front of the pair before shooting its flamethrower.

Sif stood to the left of Boromir and her Asgardian reflexes saved his life. She pushed him out of the line of fire with her right hand as soon as the flamethrower's nozzle ignited. Sif was able to deflect the bulk of the flaming stream with her shield. But a small amount of white fire splashed on her exposed weapon-arm.

The burning agony from her right forearm caused Sif to release a scream of pain. She'd never felt such intense heat before. The pain was so bad it forced her to drop her sword.

Boromir was back on his feet as soon the flamethrower ceased. Enraged at Sif's injury, Boromir quickly threw a dagger at the Berserker. The Berserker was instantly killed when the dagger pierced its throat. Boromir helped support Sif as she teetered due to the pain of her injury.

"Get a stretcher here now!" Boromir frantically ordered some nearby Gondorians who promptly obeyed.

"I do not fear a warrior's death, Boromir!" Sif responded in clear anguish.

"You're not allowed to die before this war's end," Boromir firmly countered.

Despite her pain, Sif gave Boromir's remark a curious look.

"Steve and Faramir must be right," Boromir seamlessly explained. "All these attacks must be orchestrated by the one master." The Steward then explained why he wanted Sif to save her strength. "The Free Peoples will need the Goddess of War in many battles yet."

As Rogers indicated to Thor, he and Bofur led the left flank to support the centre. Aragorn spotted this and was puzzled by Rogers's tactics. The orcs the left flank was supposed to engage would now escape by fleeing north through the ruins. Aragorn asked Rogers about this as soon as their paths crossed.

"Why has our left flank been abandoned?" a completely baffled Aragorn queried.

"I thought I had your full trust?" Rogers wryly asked before issuing a command via his earpiece: "Go ahead, Thor, we're all clear!"

Thor took the sky once more. The orcs fleeing north escaped out of Osgiliath on to the surrounding plain. After the last of them had exited the ruins, Thor summoned a hurricane force easterly wind. The powerful wind swept the orcs off their feet before tossing them westwards. The orcs were unceremoniously dumped into the Anduin in quick time.

Thor landed on the eastern bank. Hundreds of orcs were wildly thrashing in the river before him. The thrashing ceased when Thor summoned a lightning strike against the water's surface. Just like the warg-riders at Pelennor Fields, the orcs were instantly electrocuted and killed.

Thor simply noted this before giving a leftwards glance. He recalled his actions after killing the warg-riders.

"It's not the same without you, Hulk," Thor sighed.

* * *

**This was the first major battle in the story and it certainly won't be the last. Speaking of which, the other Avengers and Fellowship members not featured in this chapter will be the focus of the next one.**

**There's a lot of material about the nature of orcs and if the Free Peoples should just kill them. My story won't be adding much to that debate.**

**There's plenty of material also on eighteenth century artillery as well as sleep requirements for Cap and Asgardians.**


	10. Taken By Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

04/05/2014

Happy Mother's Day in advance to all such readers.

**Bernard Karp**: As always, it depends if Sauron has the One Ring.

**Lord Edric**: One should always beware of villains bearing gifts.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Taken By Surprise**

While battle raged in Osgiliath, Stark was conducting his last investigation in Near Harad. He was at an oasis where a trading post had been established. According to Hyaquet's information, this was the site of a more recent attack. The site wasn't just the last of Stark's mission but also the grimmest.

Nearly all the oasis's greenery had been burned away. Tents, pavilions and the goods they housed had been reduced to ash. But worse were the burnt corpses littering the scene. The victims' contorted expressions and positions gave silent witness to the horror they failed to escape from. Stark kept his visor down to filter out the stench.

Stark had subjected himself to a number of self-imposed penances when he left the international arms trade. One was compiling a photo dossier of civilians killed by weapons manufactured by Stark Industries. It was a very large dossier. The oasis reminded him of one photo in particular. It was of an African village a local warlord had attacked with napalm. The charred remains of a mother clutching her infant still gave Stark nightmares. Stark could empathise with Hyaquet's anger about these attacks and now wished to have shown more sensitivity at the time. Whatever the prejudices of the Free Peoples, Iron Man resolved to avenge the Haradrim for these attacks.

"Pick up anything new, Jarvis?" Stark asked returning his thoughts to the present.

"Unfortunately I haven't, sir." JARVIS replied before apologising, "I'm sorry to raise this. But I need to remind you of our mission parameters."

"You're right, Jarvis," Stark sighed having assumed what JARVIS was alluding to. "We should start heading back before anyone sees us."

"That's not what I was implying, sir," JARVIS clarified. "Thirty miles south-east of us is the city of Ahrakan. It's where the Harad Road intersects with the road to Umbar. I'm detecting several fires have just broken out there. What's more, five airborne objects are currently circling the city."

"What sort of objects?" Stark asked somewhat shocked. According to the reports he read, even the Free Peoples now considered fire-breathing dragons to be a myth.

"Unknown, sir," JARVIS answered. "The objects emit a strange energy pattern that prevents me from getting an accurate reading. We can learn more visually. I think I know your answer. But do you wish to investigate even though we'd certainly be creating a diplomatic incident?"

"I'm sure Cap's told Aragorn that following's not my style," Stark remarked before immediately flying towards Ahrakan.

Stark began slowing down as soon as Ahrakan was in sight. He halted, hovering mid-air to assess the situation a few miles away.

A stone wall much smaller in size than the Othram encircled Ahrakan. Its buildings looked to be constructed out of pale limestone. Like JARVIS reported, several columns of smoke were rising from the city. Red flames were spreading everywhere. The smoke made it difficult to spot what else JARVIS had detected.

"You've spotted our first UFO in Middle-earth yet?" Stark asked JARVIS.

"Enhancing on your display," JARVIS advised.

The said object was revealed to be a creature. It seemed dragons hadn't completely fallen into myth after all. The creature and the other four of its ilk were dark grey in colour and about one hundred feet in length. They possessed an even greater wingspan. The same style armour worn by the orcs in the Shire and at Osgiliath protected each creature's chest and upper head. Each creature also had a row of venomous-looking spines running down the back protruding from the armour. Stark had recently read reports describing such creatures.

"Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner referred to them as 'Fell-Beasts' in their reports," JARVIS stated as if he'd read Stark's mind. "Unlike the ones in their reports, these beasts carry no rider. But I can't detect them carrying any incendiary weapons either."

Stark considered this for a moment. Others should be made aware of the danger that had returned to Middle-earth.

"Patch me through to Cap," Stark ordered.

"I'm unable to, sir," Jarvis reported. "There seems to be some sort interference in Osgiliath blocking all communication."

"Is someone jamming them?!" Stark incredulously asked.

"Unknown and I similarly can't contact the Avengers sent to the Shire," JARVIS compounded the bad news.

A resigned Stark observed, "We'll have to look into it after dealing with these things."

"You're going to attack the fell-beasts?" JARVIS verified.

Stark steely retorted, "After that oasis what do you think?"

* * *

The fell-beasts' surprise attack on Ahrakan sent its residents into panic. Despite having no riders, the fell-beasts' launched a deliberate and systemic attack. All the city's gates were first set ablaze to trap the residents within. The outer parts of the city were next attacked creating an ever-growing firestorm. The firestorm forced Ahrakan's residents towards the city's centre for safety. The safety it provided was shrinking by the moment.

The city's garrison valiantly kept trying to bring the attackers down with their bows. The few arrows that struck their fast moving targets harmlessly deflected off the fell-beast's armour. Many archers suffered a fiery death in retaliation.

One of the fell-beasts spotted Stark approaching from above and ascended to engage him.

"The creature has just come into range," JARVIS reported about their advancing foe.

"We're lucky for once," Stark answered. "Bruce and Cap said these things don't shoo-"

Stark was immediately cut-off when a powerful jet of red flame shot out at him from the fell-beast's mouth. Stark was caught completely off-guard and began spinning out of control to avoid the fire that engulfed the Suit. He rapidly crashed into the surface and bumped along several yards before coming to a stop. The fell-beast returned to attacking Ahrakan believing its enemy vanquished.

"Still sure there's no Extremis here, Jarvis?" Stark sarcastically asked.

According to Rogers's report, the leader of those 'Black Riders' launched ranged magical attacks from his fell-beast. But fell-beasts themselves only attacked by biting or by grappling with their talons.

"More than certain given we weren't hit by Extremis," JARVIS dryly countered. "But you'll be pleased to know that we only suffered surface damage. Your armour's improved energy conversion passed its first test."

"I'll send a 'thank you' note to Old Father Time for the heads-up," Stark similarly responded while getting back up.

Stark was now almost certain his dream must have come from Gandalf. Following Pepper's advice, Stark worked with Banner to develop a more heat resistant suit of armour. They did this by improving the Suit's capacity to absorb and convert energy compared to previous armour. The Mark VI armour dramatically demonstrated this feature when it absorbed Thor's lightning bolt before Stark discharged it back. The Suit could now deflect fire-based attacks (including from Extremis) in such manner. However, it wasn't an unlimited capability. Too great an absorption would cause the Suit to overheat and melt.

"Power at four-hundred per cent capacity," Jarvis reported.

Stark simply responded with a cold smile before launching himself back into the fray. He grabbed the fell-beasts' attention by having 'Shoot To Thrill' blare out through the Suit's external speakers.

Stark first confronted the one that had just attacked him. The fell-beast again made to breathe fire but Stark released an overpowered burst through both repulsors. The fell-beast's head violently exploded before its corpse crashed into the city below. The Haradrim in the crash's vicinity paused as the dust settled from it. All looked skywards to see what had caused this miracle.

"Now do you think Thor would be impressed by the Suit?" Stark dryly referred to JARVIS's jibe over the magnetic field.

The remaining fell-beasts moved to engage Iron Man. The commanders of Ahrakan's garrison used the unexpected respite to order all non-archers to extinguish the fires raging throughout the city.

Stark quickly evaded the fiery attacks of two fell-beasts before launching another attack. The armour covering his shoulders opened up and he released half its payload of mini-rockets at one of the fell-beasts. Multiple explosions consumed the targeted fell-beast.

While swinging around for a fresh attack, Stark noticed the Haradrims' arrows failing to penetrate the fell-beasts' armour. He took another opportunity to tease JARVIS.

"Tell me if we'll lose power before cutting through their armour," Stark reminded JARVIS about the Chitauri Leviathan.

"I can only work with the tools you give me, sir," JARVIS commented with restrained annoyance.

Stark flew between two fell-beasts coming directly at him. He pointed a gauntlet at each of them before firing lasers. As Stark sped down the length of the fell-beasts, the lasers cut through the middle of their chest armour. Stark's attack resulted in the bottom half of their chest armour dropping to the ground below.

The surviving companies of Haradrim archers grabbed the opportunity and shot their arrows at the fell-beasts' now exposed underbellies. One fell-beast avoided being hit but the other's skin was pierced by dozens of deadly shafts. It released a grating cry before becoming the second fell-beast to crash into Ahrakan.

After leaving the pair of fell-beasts in his wake, Stark immediately encountered the remaining one whose armour was still intact. He immediately launched his remaining payload of mini-rockets. The fell-beast shared the same fate as the previous one so attacked.

"One to go," Stark commented about the remaining fell-beast.

"Sir, I'm detecting a large group of civilians trapped by fire," JARVIS hinted that Stark change priority.

"Well, let's give this energy conversion a real work out." Stark grimly conceded before ordering, "Calculate a flight path that'll allow us to absorb as much as possible."

The said civilians were trapped in the open. They were caught between a series of tall buildings and a large wall of flames. Stark was at street level as he flew through the flames. The Suit significantly reduced the flames' intensity allowing the civilians to escape. Its redden display indicated the absorbed energy quickly needed to be released.

"Sir we're beginning to overheat," JARVIS advised.

"Oh boy!" Stark nervously exclaimed.

Stark shot out from the flames not a moment after. He spun around to release the flames and –

_Crunch!_

Stark found himself belly-up between the jaws of the remaining fell-beast. The fell-beast had flown in from Stark's left and caught him side-on. Fortunately, the Suit's arms and legs were still free. The fell-beast began a futile attempt to penetrate the Suit's armour with its fangs. After his initial shock had passed, Stark looked squarely into the fell-beast's eye.

"Like I said to Reindeer Games," Stark nonchalantly advised it. "Not a great plan."

Stark fired his repulsors at the fell-beast's head from point blank range. The fell-beast's head and neck instantly disintegrated into a mist of grey steel and black blood from the enhanced energy blast. JARVIS instantly took over piloting the Suit least it spin and fall out of control.

"Thanks, Jarvis," Stark acknowledged. "Now let's make Smokey Bear proud."

Stark quickly returned to fighting the fires that still blazed within Ahrakan. He used the Suit to repeatedly absorb the flames' energy before discharging it outside of city limits. The Haradrim were soon able to get the fires under control.

The fell-beast shot by the Haradrim archers lay in the city's market square. With the immediate danger over, a crowd cautiously began forming around it. Many were uncertain if the fell-beast was as dead as it appeared. They quickly found out the truth.

The crowd scattered when the fell-beast roared back from unconsciousness. Its multiple arrow wounds prevented it from retaking flight. But the fell-beast still possessed the strength to destroy its enemies while on the ground. It made to release a large jet of flame on the nearby Haradrim. The fell-beast's attack was prevented when its skull was punctured from above.

Stark had spotted the fell-beast reawakening and immediately descended to stop it. He delivered a powerful downward blow with his right gauntlet that instantly killed the fell-beast. Stark landed in a kneeling position due to his forward momentum. After steadying himself, he stood up and noticed the Haradrim had now crowded around him.

The whole crowd roared and shouted their appreciation to Iron Man. Stark raised hands in acknowledgment even if he didn't understand the Haradrim's language.

"Great teamwork, guys," Stark whimsically saluted their joint victory. "Go us!"

Stark took in the crowd's adulation a moment more.

"Winning makes me hungry," he continued through their cheers. "Is there a shawarma joint around here?"

* * *

Recovery operations had begun in battle's aftermath at Osgiliath. The most important was recovery of Men and Dwarves wounded during the battle. Hale defenders all helped bring Osgiliath's new infirmary its first ever patients.

Aragorn and Faramir joined the ranks of healers tending the wounded. Like any battlefield hospital, the infirmary was baptised by the blood and moans of the wounded and dying. Particularly distressing were the victims of the Uruk's flamethrowers. Several had been charred to the bone in one or more locations. Palliative care was the best that could be done for many such casualties.

Rogers found one tiny comfort from the scenes around the infirmary. Banner would be pleased to know the initiative of healers washing their hands before treating patients had spread beyond Edoras. Rogers, Thor and Boromir were currently gathered around the same patient.

Aragorn personally treated Sif despite her insisting there were more seriously wounded. Sif sat on a stretcher bed while Aragorn cleaned her wound. Sif felt an occasional sting of pain when he applied a salve to the red burns on her forearm.

"I must confess, Sif," Aragorn remarked while wrapping a bandage over her wounds. "I'll never cease being amazed at the constitution displayed by many of you Avengers. If a mortal received such a wound as yours, it would certainly require amputation."

Middle-earth's medical knowledge was well behind that of Asgard's. But Sif couldn't deny Aragorn's treatment had significantly reduced the pain in her forearm.

"Thank you for insisting on healing me, Aragorn," Sif acknowledged his aid.

"I'm glad your injury has finally allowed you to address me just by name," Aragorn wryly pointed out.

Sif and the three onlookers all gave restrained smiles. Like in other realms, humour was sometimes the best medicine in Middle-earth.

"Treating your wound now is no less than what my people and I owe you," Aragorn continued more seriously. "Your actions today were nothing short of heroic and will inspire all the Free Peoples in the upcoming struggle."

Sif's heart swelled with pride from these words as well as the approving nods Rogers and Thor gave them. It wasn't everyday one received such praise from three great leaders all at once.

"Nonetheless your wound still needs time to fully heal," Aragorn cautioned her with an arched eyebrow. "My prognosis is at least fortnight even if you are an Asgardian. When he returns, you are welcome to get from Bruce what he calls a 'second opinion'."

Aragorn again generated smiles among the group. Thor decided to grab Aragorn's attention before he moved to treat other patients.

"I found in the Udun what I believe to have been the orcs' campsite," Thor revealed. "One object left there particularly grabbed my attention."

Thor pulled out the gold coin from his pocket and handed it to Aragorn who began examining it.

"Yours is a rare find Thor!" a startled Aragorn confirmed. "It was struck more than two millennia ago during the reign of the thirteenth King of Gondor. Gold coins from that period are exceedingly hard to find these days."

"I was going to tell after you finished treating the wounded." Boromir prefaced before telling Aragorn, "We've found such coins on every orc with the exception of the Uruks."

"Where could've they got them?" Rogers asked aloud.

"Legend has it Minas Ithil housed a vast treasury when captured by Sauron's forces…" Aragorn tentatively hypothesised.

"But I understood Sauron only allowed his orcs to keep a fraction of any gold or silver they plundered?" Thor countered. "It is highly doubtful the Dark Lord would've rewarded such coins to his lowly foot-soldiers. And I cannot believe it mere coincidence orcs with these coins also having quite advanced armour and weapons for this realm."

"I think that's what Boromir's alluding to," Rogers commented. "Apart from the Uruks – Osgiliath was attacked by a force of mercenaries. Not asking too many questions was probably one condition for getting paid so well. Questions like who had really hired them and the ultimate reason why. Maybe whoever paid them simply wanted to field-test the mortars and flamethrowers."

"I'd wager all the orcs' gold the Shire's current occupiers are mercenaries as well," Boromir added. "I daresay our enemy's strategy is similar to one Sauron often employed – attacking by proxy while building up one's own forces for a powerful strike elsewhere."

Rogers nodded before concluding; "We'll have to wait and see what Tony finds. But these attacks are just a hint of what's in store for us."

There was a momentary pause as the participants considered a number of uncomfortable possibilities about their potential enemy. The cries from within the infirmary halted any further conversation on the subject for now.

"I should get back to treating the wounded," Aragorn sighed. "We'll continue this conversation when we return to Minas Tirith later today." He exemplified this by advising his latest patient; "I intend to check on your injury a little while later, Sif. Please don't leave the infirmary until I do so."

Sif wouldn't disrespect Aragorn's earlier care and praise by arguing with him in front of his subjects.

"You have my word," she solemnly promised.

"I was going to check how Bofur's doing with assessing the damage," Rogers revealed to Thor. "He said he's keen to meet you."

"Of course I shall accompany you, my friend," Thor confirmed.

Boromir and Sif were quickly by themselves. The former wanted to privately raise something with the latter.

"I apologise if my order to retire from the field embarrassed you, Sif," Boromir referred to when he called for a stretcher. "Like Aragorn showed, no one believes your valour was tarnished by it."

Sif waved her hand to show to indicate no offence had been taken.

"The All-Father has always dismissed the notion we Asgardians are gods," Sif commented. "The fact we suffer death and injury is the ultimate reminder of his wisdom."

"I certainly haven't forgotten why you sustained injury in the first place." Boromir acknowledged how Sif saved his life before humbly offering her; "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sif similarly responded.

Sif and Boromir's professionalism momentarily gave way as they exchanged furtive smiles.

* * *

It was an overcast morning at the Quarry. The day shift began just after sunrise. The conscripted hobbits would be forced to work until sunset when the night shift took over. Some orc overseers would've liked the conscripts to keep working until they died on the spot. But the orcs had been paid to extract as much mithril as possible from the Shire over the next few months. Needlessly killing the workforce wouldn't help achieve this and would certainly earn the wrath of their paymaster.

Mornaakh approached the one hundred-strong company of Gundabad warg-riders more than a year ago. Just like with Tarbam's orcs, the warg-riders were hired with a generous payment of gold. They were also given the Dark Lord's new type of armour. But the Dark Lord didn't have the resources to supply them with any advanced weapons. Several such weapons couldn't be mass-produced without a large supply of mithril. This was why the dark lord chose the Shire to be his first conquest in Middle-earth.

The warg-riders established their base of operations at the Quarry. Mining of building materials had ceased since the orcs' arrival. The warg-riders billeted themselves in Scary after enslaving its residents. Half the pit floor had been turned into a warg-pen. Any disobedience by the conscripts would result in them being thrown to the wargs.

The orcs conscripted hundreds of Hobbit men, women and children from across the Shire to work in the mine. Conscripts were forced to reside in a large camp of tents just outside the Quarry's entrance. Sam's wife Rose and their two children were among them.

Sam had been unable to see or talk with his family since being captured. Along with Gimli and Whitfoot, he was detained underground within the mine itself. Rose and the children were confined to the camp. The anguish the Gamgee family displayed over their separation was a source of sadistic amusement for the orcs.

A conversation was currently taking place just inside the Quarry entrance. The conversation was between the two most-hated individuals in the Shire. Lotho Sackville-Baggins was arguing with the warg-rider's leader whose name was 'Zorrgrat'. Zorrgrat was a tall and muscular brown-skinned Gundabad orc.

Pippin was partly correct Lotho was the reason for evil learning about the Shire's mithril. The Dark Lord first caught hints of it through his palantir. His crebain and agents identified Lotho as a hobbit that could prove useful on the matter – at least for the right price.

Mornaakh had supplied the silver the orcs paid to Lotho as a 'reward'. Making Lotho Chief Shirriff would further gratify his petty ego. But Lotho failed to grasp this title didn't mean he'd been made the Shire's absolute ruler. Zorrgrat was fed-up from having to tolerate Lotho's delusions of grandeur over the last few weeks.

"My Shirriffs and I wish to know why we haven't been paid again!" Lotho petulantly demanded.

"Shut up, twerp!" Zorrgrat bluntly responded. "Our master doesn't pay you to sit on yer backsides. For one thing, you Shirriffs are s'posed to be securing supplies for my boys."

"Your boys keep pillaging our supplies," Lotho continued as if this was an argument of equals. "Just last week they stole all of my mother's silverware. I demand they return it to her!"

An interruption immediately saved Lotho from having his throat ripped out. An orc sentry from the Quarry entrance had walked up to Zorrgrat to report something.

"What is it?" Zorrgrat asked the sentry, completely ignoring Lotho.

"A Gondorian Baron's just walked up to the entrance," the sentry advised barely concealing his scepticism about the visitor's identity. "He claims to 'ave a message from King Elessar."

This momentarily threw Zorrgrat. No Man had entered the Shire since its occupation including Mornaakh. Baron or not, no spy would openly reveal themselves like this. And how did he get to the Quarry unnoticed? Questions needed to be asked.

"Bring 'im here," Zorrgrat coolly commanded.

While the orc went to collect the baron, Zorrgrat used a long-established hobbit tradition to mock Lotho.

"You'd better start thinking a good reason 'ow this man got passed your Shirriffs," Zorrgrat warned Lotho. "Or I'll 'ave a good reason to feed you to the wargs for second breakfast."

Lotho swallowed a nervous lump now realising how little real power he had as Chief Shirriff. Zorrgrat noted this with vindictive satisfaction before facing the baron whom now stood before him. The 'Gondorian Baron' certainly didn't dress like one.

"Who're you?" a suspicious Zorrgrat challenged him.

Banner gave a huge inner sigh of relief. Neither Lotho nor the orcs knew whom they were really speaking to.

So far everything had gone flawlessly for Merry's company. Just after sunset, the Dunedain quickly overpowered the Shirriffs watching the Brandywine Bridge. The company then made its way to the nearby village of Stock. Stock had a historically close relationship with Buckland. Not surprisingly, Lotho and his cronies were the only hobbits supporting the warg-riders' occupation. The residents of Stock welcomed the opportunity to help rid the Shire of its oppressors. Their greatest assistance was information about warg-rider patrols. Patrols kept to the road meaning the company could reach Scary undetected by travelling cross-country.

Merry's company cautiously rode throughout the night on pony and horseback. All its members, with the exception of Banner, now lay in wait among the conscripts' camp. The opportunity existed to completely take their foes by surprise.

"Which one of you is in charge?" Banner asked in mock innocence.

"_I am!_" Zorrgrat growled.

"Well in that case," Banner calmly continued. "Like I told your guard, I'm here to give you a writ on behalf of King Elessar."

Banner then passed the second of Aragorn's scroll-cases to Zorrgrat who snatched it from his hand. After opening the case, Zorrgrat gave the writ a cursory examination. It certainly had the King's official seal and was written in the Common Tongue. But like every orc, Zorrgrat had no patience for legal niceties.

"What is this rot?" he sneered while roughly shoving the writ into Lotho's possession.

Lotho thought he might avoid being feed to the wargs by quietly reading the writ on Zorrgrat's behalf.

"The King's received reliable reports about illegal practices taking place at this mine." Banner said before explaining with faint anger; "Practices like theft, forced labour, torture and murder. He's ordered an inspection be carried out to stop any such practices."

A furious Zorrgrat drew his sword at this. King Elessar would learn even he was impotent against the will of the Dark Lord.

"The only inspecting you'll be doing, 'Baron'," Zorrgrat sarcastically responded, "is from inside a cage like our other prisoners!"

"You should've read the writ more closely," Banner replied with a cold smile. "I'm not who the King's appointed Inspector…"

Lotho read from the writ; "It says the Inspector's name is 'The Other Guy'."

Banner then immediately unleashed Hulk who gave a mighty roar. Hulk gave a horrified Zorrgrat a powerful backhanded slap. Zorrgrat lay still after crashlanding on the pit floor. Lotho immediately bolted for the entrance, joining its two sentries in fleeing through the camp. Hulk paid the three escapees no mind. The rest of Merry's company would take care of them.

Hulk began a merciless assault on the mounted warg-riders posted around the Quarry's perimeter. Orcs and wargs suffered the full extent of the mutual rage he and Banner felt over the Shire's enslavement. Hulk effortlessly leapt from one side of the Quarry to the other engaging his enemies.

After destroying such enemies, Hulk leapt down from the top of the Quarry into the warg pen. He landed with a loud thud, the ground shaking on impact. All the penned wargs snarled and bared their fangs at him. Hulk noticed a few small bones scattered around the pen. He correctly deduced they were the remains of hobbits that had been fed to the wargs. Hulk glared in seething anger at the wargs. The pen erupted into cacophony of whimpers as Hulk brutally destroyed the beasts it contained.

Lotho and the two sentries didn't even look behind as they fled through the camp. Their terrified focus was on getting to Scary to find mounts to rapidly leave the Shire on. Their focus caused them to be ambushed totally unaware. The sentries were killed after being shot by Dunedain and hobbit arrows. Halbarad discreetly raised his boot in Lotho's path. A blindsided Lotho fell flat on his face. Lotho turned over to get up but found Halbarad's blade pressed against his throat. Merry stood over Lotho a moment later.

"Hello Lotho," Merry coldly greeted him. "I'd hate you to miss the surprise we've got planned for you…"

The remaining orcs at the Quarry received their surprise first. As planned, Hulk's attack drew the attention of the orc overseers currently underground. The bulk of them had rushed outside to the surface to see what was going on.

They reeled when a warg's broken corpse was flung into them from the pen. The thrower's identity was revealed a second later when Hulk effortlessly broke through the pen's wooden enclosure. The orcs clearly saw their mounts were now nothing more than a mess of bloody fur.

Many realised they would soon be joining the wargs in death. These Gundabad orcs knew the story of what happened to their kind who confronted this 'Avenger' on Pelennor Fields. Their only chance of escape was to head back underground and escape through the eastward tunnel. Hulk wasn't going to allow them this luxury. He leapt towards them while releasing the signal Pippin's company had been waiting on.

"_HULK SMASH!_"

* * *

The commotion from Hulk's initial attack loudly echoed in the large cavern where the mithril was being mined. All work immediately ceased because of it. The chained conscripts feared it even more than any punishment of the orcs. Their overseers were similarly paralysed. So much so they didn't even whip their charges to commence work again. Four overseers remained behind while the others went to the surface to investigate. Only two individuals in the cavern had overcome their initial fright.

Gimli and Sam were kept closely together along with Whitfoot. The three were held along the cavern face opposite to where the mithril was being mined. Each of them was kept in a rectangular floor cage that an average human could just sit in. Gimli's axes had been placed only a few yards away from his cage. Gimli found it one of the worst aspects of his imprisonment. He lost count of how many times he would've like to have buried them into the orcs for their cruelty to the hobbits.

Gimli and Sam exchanged incredulous but hopefully glances upon hearing the initial commotion. Any uncertainty they had about its source was dissipated when Hulk's signal resounded throughout the cavern.

"Blimey, I don't believe it!" Sam exclaimed, the happiest he'd felt in months.

None of the orcs got the chance to silence him as the four-member rescue team sprung into action. Legolas and Barton each killed one with an arrow. A bullet to the forehead from Romanoff simultaneously killed the remaining orcs. The whole team then collected the keys each orc had in their possession. Pippin ran straight to try and open Sam's cage.

"Hello, Sam," Pippin friendlily renewed their acquaintance after removing his goggles.

Pippin quickly found the right key to open the cages. Gimli was quickly freed after Sam.

"I'll gladly recommend Brandybuck and Took for the rest of my days," Gimli warmly thanked Pippin.

The three prisoners were more than a bit wobbly having been unable to stand for so long. But Gimli's resolve was stronger than ever. After giving sharing a relieved hug with Sam, Gimli went to collect his axes.

Meanwhile, Legolas stood guard as Barton and Romanoff quickly went about unlocking the conscripts leg chains. Legolas soon noted Gimli had come up to him.

"By my beard you truly are a friend," Gimli softly recalled their exchange before the Battle of the Morannon.

Legolas smiled before saying, "Because I know my friend would do no less for me."

Sam and the other members of the rescue team then joined the pair.

"Sam and Gimli," Pippin began "I'm pleased to introduce Clint and Natasha. Two of Bruce's friends and fellow Avengers."

"I've heard much about the both of you," Gimli greeted them. "Thanks to your rescue, the great esteem I had for Black Widow and Hawkeye is now even greater."

Sam tentatively queried, "Have Steve and Thor also..."

"They arrived yesterday morn at Minas Tirith," Legolas happily confirmed. "Along with two other Avengers."

Sam did a quick mental count before saying; "Oh, I thought there was only six Avengers."

Barton noted the other hobbits had crowded around. The rescue mission wasn't over yet.

"We'll explain later." Barton curtailed discussion before suggesting, "We need to get everyone out before any orcs come back."

The rescue group had planned to take those they freed back outside through the eastern tunnel. Pippin and Romanoff would stay and protect the prisoners and conscripts. Barton and Legolas though would re-enter the tunnel to scout how the battle around the Quarry was faring. One of the prisoners soon threw that plan into disarray.

Gimli tightly gripped his axes and defiantly declared, "I'll be exiting through the front - hopefully over the bodies of many orcs!"

Gimli made for the western tunnel that led to the Quarry.

"_Wait, Gimli!_" Legolas halted him.

Barton and Romanoff were inwardly grateful to Legolas for averting potential disaster. Their relief was short lived.

Legolas arched an eyebrow at Gimli before wryly telling him; "Thor's not with us. That means we can have a contest both of us stand a chance of winning."

Gimli gave a knowing chuckling before he and Legolas made for the surface. Pippin, Sam and all the remaining hobbits let out defiant cry as they followed in the pair's wake. They would free the Shire even if they had to it with their bare hands. Soon Romanoff and Barton were the only ones left in the cavern.

"When I came here, I didn't plan on being killed this early," Barton dryly observed.

"You should consider any time after that 'Lady' remark to be an added bonus," Romanoff similarly countered before she and Barton followed in the hobbits' wake.

* * *

The battle was almost over by the time the rescue team and those they freed exited out onto the pit floor. Hulk had killed every orc and warg around the Quarry with one exception.

Lying flat on his back, Zorrgrat groggily came out of unconsciousness. The internal injuries he had sustained from Hulk's blow made it too painful to try and get up. If only because Zorrgrat felt his own life was slipping away. The last thing he saw was Gimli standing over him.

"In gratitude for your kind hospitality," Gimli 'thanked' him before swinging his axes through Zorrgrat's skull and neck.

"That only counts as one, Master Dwarf," Legolas teased Gimli about his kill.

"It's still one more than you, Elf," Gimli pointed out as their friendly rivalry resumed. "So that means I'm the victor!"

"It is only fair you won given your ordeal," Legolas continued. "It must've been especially traumatic given you're one of the shortest in the Fellowship."

Gimli gave an annoyed grunt before the pair joined the hobbits in walking towards the Quarry entrance. Romanoff and Hulk closely followed. But Barton halted upon noticing the strange items Zorrgrat wore on his arms.

Wrapped around the left wrist was an iron band about two inches wide. What look liked a small tuning dial was mounted on the band. On the right wrist was a thin iron chain with a round charm. Barton bent down to take a closer look at the charm. Each side was embossed with a three-spiked crown. Both items needed to be taken back to Minas Tirith for further investigation.

Barton soon joined the others outside the Quarry entrance. Scenes of jubilation and relief were everywhere. Merry and Pippin reunited, happy there weren't any friendly casualties from the rescue. Sam and his family hadn't yet broken from their first hug in months. Every hobbit was also ecstatic the nightmare of the occupation was over. With victory secured, Hulk released a triumphant roar.

Every hobbit, even those of the Fellowship, was startled by the noise. They all looked in Hulk's direction uncertain how to react. A hobbit child shattered the nervous silence.

"_Hulk!_" they loudly identified the said Avenger.

Cheers of excitement erupted as a mob of hobbit children ran towards Hulk. Parents were caught completely off guard to stop them. They couldn't even recall their children being this excited by Gandalf's fireworks.

Not long after the War of the Ring, Frodo and Sam authored memoir of the Fellowships' adventures through it. It would come to be known as the 'Red Book of Westmarch' also incorporating Bilbo's writings about the Quest for Erebor. The stories in the book soon become widespread throughout the Shire. The three Avengers that had been part of the Fellowship played a large role in many such stories. A particular Avenger was many a hobbit child's favourite.

The children, some no taller than his shin, happily embraced Hulk around his legs. A bewildered Hulk was at a loss how he should respond. Romanoff covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing aloud. She quietly spoke to Barton after composing herself.

"Do you know what I think is one of the greatest mysteries?" Romanoff put to him. "The very _thought_ of the Other Guy scares the daylights out of armies, supervillains and even his fellow Avengers. So why is he beloved by small children everywhere?"

* * *

**This chapter provided some answers about the new enemy. But I recognise other mysteries have deepened in addition to new ones. Minas Ithil of course became Minas Morgul.**

**The energy conversion on the Suit I borrowed from Earth-616. I have a feeling Stark will need that feature a few times yet before story's end.**

**I thought it appropriate the Other Guy made his first return appearance in the Shire given Banner's friendship with Pippin and Merry.**

**Having worked in mining for nearly a decade, I still feel uncomfortable going underground. But at least it's not from the prospect of facing bloodthirsty monsters.**

**My own theory on Romanoff's mystery about the Other Guy? Hulk sometimes acts like a glorified toddler throwing a temper tantrum that adults are powerless to stop.**


	11. Facing the Enemy

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

24/05/2014

This chapter has a potential spoiler in relation to the final part of _The Hobbit _movie trilogy.

Given what a number of reviews have stated, I suspect this chapter is one many readers have been waiting for.

**Brad W**: I think it's pretty hard to consider anything about fell-beasts to be 'natural'.

**Milarqui:** The children's reactions reflect my personal observations about the Other Guy having cross-generational appeal.

**Anonymous**: A very good question of which I'm unable to answer. I'm not sure how you can objectively measure close friendships. But I don't find it hard imagining Steve and Bucky taking on Frodo &amp; Sam's task – even before Project Rebirth.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Facing the Enemy**

Surviving dwarves were already surveying the damage to Osgiliath caused by the mortar bombardment. Thor and Rogers were told their overseerer could be found at the Dome of Stars. As he and Thor made their way there, Rogers found his earpiece no longer suffered interference. There was no doubt in Rogers's mind that the interference at the start of the battle was linked to the orcs' attack. But did deliberate jamming or something else cause the interference? Rogers put that question aside as he contacted the Avengers outside of Osgiliath.

Stark said two things that caused Rogers to shudder. The first was fell-beasts had returned to the skies of Middle-earth. They may not have been carrying Nazgul. But being able to breathe fire arguably made these fell-beasts more dangerous than the Nine's. The second was that Stark wouldn't be returning to Minas Tirith until tomorrow morning. The Haradrim had invited Iron Man to meet with some of their leaders.

_"Relations between the Free Peoples and the Haradrim are still delicate, Tony," Rogers emphasised. "Wisecracks about 'Ali Baba' won't help."_

_"What about Aladdin?" Stark teased his favourite straight man. "The Haradrim said they've never had a friend like me."_

Rogers linked Thor in when contacting the rescue team sent to the Shire. The pair shared relieved smiles when Barton reported both the hostages and Shire had been freed without loss. Barton and Romanoff would soon be conducting a search and destroy mission against the orcs and wargs still unaccounted for. Hulk would remain and guard the Quarry in case any of them were stupid enough to try and reclaim it.

Rogers toyed with the idea of letting some orcs escape the Shire. Barton and Romanoff could track them from the air in the hope finding the enemy's base of operations. But Rogers ultimately decided against this. It was unwise assuming the Avengers had total air supremacy in Middle-earth given the fell-beasts Stark confronted. In fact, this morning's attacks indicated there couldn't be the tinniest complacency about whoever had masterminded them. Not even Captain America was immune from the fog of war. A fact Rogers was inwardly brooding about when he and Thor reached the Dome.

Bofur was smoking his pipe while supervising the dwarves inspecting the Dome. He took a short break to talk with Thor and Rogers.

"Gimli's spoken a lot about you, Odinson," Bofur told Thor as they gripped arms. "But after this morning, his tales about your mighty hammer fall utterly short of reality."

"Allow me to make amends if you feel cheated, Bofur," Thor chuckled. "You'll be pleased to know Gimli was freed unharmed from captivity along with the rest of the Shire."

Bofur released a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!" he quietly exclaimed. "Gloin's not here. But I'm sure he'd want me to thank you Avengers for freeing his son."

"Thor and I were part of the Fellowship just like Gimli," Rogers humbly pointed out. "And like Thor says, an attack on one of the Fellowship is an attack on all of us. Freeing Gimli was no less than what we owed him."

"Speaking of attacks," Thor segued. "I'd like to examine the weapons which harmed Sif. Do either of you know what happened to them?"

"They've all been collected to be taken back to Minas Tirith," Bofur advised before pointing towards the Dome. "We stockpiled them inside on the ground floor if you want to look at them, Thor."

"I shall be but a moment," Thor excused himself.

While waiting for Thor, Rogers decided to ask Bofur his assessment of the damage. Bofur was surprisingly upbeat.

"We Dwarves have twice rebuilt a heavier damaged Dale," Bofur optimistically informed him.

Rogers knew Bofur's next answer wouldn't be so cheery.

"What about your own losses today, Bofur?" Rogers sensitively asked.

"Aye that's far worse," Bofur sombrely conceded. "Nearly six score of the lads fell today."

"I'm sorry, Bofur." Rogers extended his sympathy before reflecting; "Aragorn was right. We should've recalled Thor last night."

"None of us are blaming you, Steve!" Bofur quickly assured him. "Even the lads killed wouldn't. It was an honour fighting alongside Sif and yourself today."

"That really means a lot to me, Bofur." Rogers graciously thanked him before revealing; "It's just that…Look, Gimli probably told you what happened to us at Amon Hen. I blamed myself a lot afterwards for underestimating the enemy beforehand. Having returned to Middle-earth, I feel guilty for having made the same mistake already!"

"Not even old Gandalf predicted the attack to our rear at the Battle of the Five Armies," Bofur reflected to illustrate his main point. "No warrior can always avoid being completely taken unawares, Steve. Their true measure is how they respond when it happens.

"Gimli talked about Amon Hen as well as everything that happened afterwards. The Fellowship was torn asunder. But Captain America kept inspiring them onward that victory could still be won." Bofur paused before adding, "Just like you did again this morning."

Rogers accepted Bofur's wisdom with a heartfelt nod of appreciation. Their mood was abruptly ended when Thor returned. Rogers couldn't recall ever seeing the God of Thunder so shaken.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Rogers asked him.

"We must speak with Aragorn at once!" an anxious Thor insisted. "I fear I've recently made a terrible oversight…"

* * *

Lotho had been detained in one of the smaller hobbit holes in Scary. He was sitting at its kitchen table. While Lotho wasn't wearing any restraints, a lone Dunedain stood guard at the kitchen doorway. The Ranger's impassive gaze added to Lotho's current anxiety.

The 'surprise' Merry referred to was Lotho being interrogated by one of the Avengers. Lotho feared his interrogator would be Hulk. Like every hobbit, Lotho had heard the stories about the Avengers part of the Fellowship. He dismissed them as tall tales by Frodo and friends to impress audiences. But Lotho no longer doubted the truth of such tales after what he'd witnessed this morning. Hulk was capable of being far more savage than Zorrgrat could have ever hoped to be.

The dwelling's front door couldn't been seen from the kitchen. Lotho swallowed a nervous gulp when he heard it open. The seconds dragged by as his interrogator's footsteps echoed closer. Lotho inwardly gave a huge sigh of relief upon seeing the Avenger who had come to question him. It was the woman and nothing to worry about.

"I'll take it from here thanks," Romanoff politely relieved the Ranger.

The Ranger exited the dwelling while Romanoff sat facing Lotho across the table. Romanoff felt like she was sitting in an elementary school chair. Maybe it was appropriate. Lotho soon revealed an attitude similar to an obnoxious brat.

"What sort of lady wears trousers?" he impertinently queried Romanoff.

Romanoff declined to take the bait. She'd be in control of this conversation within moments.

"I'm Natasha," Romanoff introduced herself. "The word is your supporters will be getting a few years hard labour for their part in all this."

"What about me?" Lotho asked, the only thing he presently cared about.

Romanoff withdrew a sealed envelope from her pocket and held it up. "This is an extradition request from King Elessar to Mayor Whitfoot."

Romanoff placed it facedown on the table so Lotho could see the official seal.

"The King asks you be placed in our custody before we head back to Minas Tirith tomorrow," she continued. "He guarantees you a fair trial, Lotho. But you're looking at twenty-five years to life hard labour in a Gondorian iron mine."

Seeing the request had the King's official seal, Lotho knew Romanoff wasn't bluffing. He also knew the working conditions at such mines were highly unpleasant even if their labourers weren't treated cruelly. The thought of having to work at such a mine for the rest of his life…

"That's…that's not fair!" Lotho blurted out. "The Mayor would never agree to one of us being handed over to you big-folk."

"Seriously?!" Romanoff incredulously replied. "You helped the orcs who threw him in a floor cage. I'd bet all that mithril the Mayor will agree to it!" Romanoff let Lotho ponder this before calmly revealing, "But the Mayor doesn't know about the request yet. In fact, it's up to you if he even gets it."

Lotho demonstrated he wasn't a complete fool by asking, "What do you want know?"

"Everything," Romanoff answered. "Where the orcs came from; who they were working for; and why they were after the mithril. Answer all my questions truthfully, Lotho, and you can stay and face judgment in the Shire like your friends."

Lotho's eyes flickered while considering his position. Reflecting his irrelevance, Lotho didn't know all that much about who he betrayed the Shire to. He wasn't even told the name of the orcs' master. All indications were their master wasn't one to be trifled with. But this interrogation suggested the Free Peoples knew even less about the dark lord than he did. Perhaps both sides could be played against the middle?

"I'll talk after the King gives me a full amnesty," Lotho stated.

Romanoff refrained from rolling her eyes as she advised, "The offer's final and non-negotiable, Lotho."

"Then I've got nothing to say!" Lotho petulantly declared. "If the King hoped to scare me with an Avenger, he should've sent the green beast instead of a stupid quim!"

Lotho instantly regretted his empty and insulting bravado. Romanoff's glare felt more chilling than the coldest wind.

"By time I've finished with you, Lotho," Romanoff icily cooed, "you'll wish the King had…"

* * *

Arwen and Eowyn stood out the front of the Tower of Ecthelion. The mounted herald Aragorn dispatched from Osgiliath immediately following the battle had arrived.

Arwen and Eowyn had just woken when the orcs launched their attack on Osgiliath. Both heard the muffled sound caused by the initial mortar bombardment. It caused them to race from their respective chambers to the Citadel's eastern embrasure to investigate. They could see columns of smoke rising from Osgiliath as well as the reinforcements from Minas Tirith urgently marching to join the battle. But not even Arwen's elven sight gave any indication how the battle was progressing.

The first indication the battle had turned in the Free Peoples' favour was Thor unleashing his first lightning storm since returning to Middle-earth. Like everyone else in Minas Tirith, Eowyn shuddered upon hearing the mortar's ammunition supply detonate. It brought back memories of when the Deeping Wall was breached at Helm's Deep. She also recalled what Rogers told her in the battle's aftermath – one never got over the fear caused by such weapons.

The dispatch the herald delivered was relatively brief. Arwen and Eowyn allowed themselves a moment of private relief upon reading neither their spouses nor close friends had been killed. Many others in Minas Tirith would not be so fortunate. An anxious crowd had gathered near the Houses of Healing upon witnessing the herald making his way to the Citadel.

"When will we receive the names of the fallen and wounded?" Eowyn queried the herald.

"I suspect not until sundown, milady," the herald advised. "The King's priority was first treating the wounded. The lives of many of them were still in the balance when I departed."

Predicting her husband's motives and actions was almost second nature to Arwen.

"The King intends to carry the news himself does he not?" Arwen checked with the herald. "After doing all he can for the wounded?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the herald confirmed. "The King also indicated he will seek your counsel and that of Lady Eowyn on his return. Especially given the nature of this morning's attack."

"What can you tell us about it?" Arwen followed up.

The herald was interrupted when a low thunderclap echoed throughout the Citadel. Arwen, Eowyn and everyone else there were startled by the noise. It was the sound of Aragorn deciding to return to Minas Tirith much earlier than initially planned.

Aragorn was in Thor's grasp as the Avenger gently landed in front of the White Tree. Aragorn found Thor's suspicions about the enemy disturbing enough to warrant an immediate investigation. Such an investigation could only be carried out within the Tower of Ecthelion. There was a momentary delay when Arwen and Eowyn rushed up to greet them. Aragorn tenderly embraced his consort while Thor and Eowyn shared a friendly hug.

Thor relieved Eowyn of her greatest concern by stating, "Faramir is alive and well. He'll be returning with the others later this evening."

"How fare our friends?" Arwen asked after she finished embracing her husband.

"Boromir and Steve are both hale." Thor said before advising, "But Sif was wounded just before battle's end."

"Sif's still well enough to come back this evening," Aragorn quickly spoke in assurance. "Her being wounded should indicate the ferocity of this morning's attack."

"You arrived just as I was asking the herald about it," Arwen said.

Aragorn's response caused both Eowyn and Thor to recall something Theoden said at Helm's Deep.

"The orcs have been completely destroyed," Aragorn started. "We are safe for now but at a heavy price. Just over half our force at the start of the battle were alive at its end."

Arwen and Eowyn softly gasped in response. Aragorn noted this before advising the real reason for his and Thor's urgent return.

"Unfortunately countless more lives could now be hanging in the balance," Aragorn said. He took leave after kissing Arwen's hands and telling her, "Excuse us_, nin meleth_."

Aragorn and Thor dashed into the Tower leaving a confused Arwen and Eowyn in their wake. They ran up the spiral staircase towards the highest reaches of the Tower. Aragorn had expressed his admiration of Sif's constitution. But Thor felt Aragorn had lost none of the stamina he displayed when the Fellowship pursued the party of Uruk-hai into Rohan.

Aragorn withdrew a key he always had in his possession upon reaching the top of the stairs. He unlocked a wooden door and gestured to Thor to enter the room that had just been opened. Aragorn followed suit before locking the door behind them.

The room they'd entered was empty which was a deliberate deception. Hidden behind a secret door was a staircase that led to the Tower's uppermost chamber. How one accessed the chamber was one of the Kingdom's most closely guarded secrets. For within the chamber was the only other palantir besides the dark lord's.

The Kings of Gondor had historically used the palantir held in the Tower. But it ceased being used when Minas Ithil fell to the Nazgul. For Minas Ithil's capture saw the palantir it contained fall into Sauron's possession. Minas Tirith's palantir remained undisturbed within this chamber for centuries until the end of the Third Age. Denethor had utilized it in a desperate and misguided bid to uncover Mordor's strength. It was the palantir Aragorn used to directly issue challenge to Sauron. Aragorn hadn't used it since as a palantir was still a dangerous tool even with Sauron defeated. But desperate measures were required given the enemy the Free Peoples potentially now faced.

The chamber was dimly illuminated by narrow window slits placed around its ceiling. A number of artefacts each covered by a velvet cloth were placed around the chamber. The palantir was one of them, resting atop a black marble stand as high as Aragorn's chest.

"You know yourself how dangerous a palantir is for the untrained, Thor," Aragorn reminded him of that night in the Meduseld.

"An experience I hope not to repeat," Thor replied still unsettled by the memory.

Aragorn and Thor would jointly use the palantir to find the Free People's potential foe. They would start by viewing where Barad-dur had stood. The orcs, trolls and fell-beasts seemed to all have come from Mordor. Maybe Sauron's former seat of power was not as empty as had been reported.

Aragorn had never seen the threat Thor described to know it at first sight. But Thor needed guidance about interacting with the palantir in return. Two people using the same palantir at once was almost unprecedented. Aragorn indicated Thor directly face him opposite the palantir.

"Allow me to touch it first," Aragorn instructed as he removed the velvet cloth. "Then touch it yourself a moment later."

Thor simply gave a nod of silent understanding. Aragorn sucked in a deep breath and exhaled when he placed his hands on the seeing stone. The palantir's dark interior soon flickered with light…

Aragorn found himself surrounded in complete darkness. The only thing he could see was Thor standing next to him. Aragorn surmised their conscious minds were being projected somewhere via the palantir. But palantiri didn't work in this manner!

"Is it…supposed to be like this?" Thor tentatively asked after guessing something was amiss.

"You see existence as it should be, Asgardian," a disembodied voice coldly advised.

Aragorn and Thor were momentarily startled despite having mentally girded themselves to hear it.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn sharply commanded the voice's owner.

The voice was none other than the Dark Lord's. Aragorn and Thor heard a footstep before their enemy emerged from the darkness to reveal himself. The God of Thunder said the Dark Lord's name with barely contained rage.

"Malekith…"

* * *

Malekith the Accursed was wearing his customary Dark Elven armour and cloak. The right side of his face remained blackened from when struck by Thor's lightning attack. But Malekith's arms appeared to have regrown.

Thor guessed the Dark Lord's identity after taking one look at the Uruks' flamethrowers. They resembled in appearance the energy rifles used by the Dark Elves.

The God of Thunder realised his foe wasn't present in the flesh. Thor felt angry and frustrated this ethereal Malekith couldn't be physically harmed. All he could do was glare at the individual ultimately responsible for the murder of his mother and brother.

"I should've guessed you were behind all this earlier, Malekith," Thor sneered at him. "The recent attacks bear all your hallmarks. Cowardly ambushing your foes instead of having the courage to fight them in open battle!"

The crebain that spied Pippin's company quickly returned to Malekith's fortress. After receiving the crebain's report, Malekith used his palantir to investigate the matter as well as the attacks launched against Osgiliath and Ahrakan. The Dark Elf observed his forces had been comprehensively defeated as well as the reason why.

"My forces will directly engage the Free Peoples soon enough, Odinson," Malekith assured him unperturbed. "Then will be seen who of us possesses the greater courage."

Thor had told Aragorn their enemy was a cold and ruthless individual. But the callous indifference displayed by Malekith stoked Aragorn's righteous anger nonetheless.

"By what right do you wage war against my kingdom and subjects?!" a seething Aragorn demanded.

"A right your feeble mortal mind would fail to comprehend," Malekith coolly insulted his accuser. "A right that's been my people's ever since light poisoned the universe."

Similar to his confrontation Loki in Germany, Thor's righteous anger began to weaken due to creeping disbelief. Until now, he was certain he'd corrected a rare misjudgment of his father's.

"The Dark Elves are dead," Thor insisted to Malekith as well as himself. "You and the last of your kind fell during our last battle."

Prior to his last audience with Odin, Thor journeyed to Svartalfheim with Sif and Volstagg to reclaim the Aether. The Aether was floating near Malekith's destroyed ship. Every Dark Elf aboard the vessel had been killed and there was no trace of life in the surrounds either. Malekith had presumably been crushed under the vessel after Selvig prevented it from falling on Thor and Foster.

"You disappoint me, Odinson," Malekith mused. "I doubted even your oafish self believing I could be killed by some human's childish toys."

"Fight me once more to see if you can't be killed by something else!" Thor bristled at Malekith's insult. "Stand against Mjolnir without the Aether inside you."

"I no longer need the Aether to stand against you." Malekith mocked Thor's threat before revealing, "My power's been increasing since my arrival more than two years ago."

Malekith enjoyed how Aragorn and Thor's jaws dropped upon hearing this. He decided to unsettle them even further.

"I was a moment away from being crushed under my ship on Svartalfheim," Malekith started telling how he came to Middle-earth. "But I was saved by the Convergence's final convulsion. I fell through the same vortex you and your two companions did when first coming here. The Convergence obliterated the vortex before my very eyes, replacing it with the dimensional tunnel that now links this realm to Midgard.

"I next found myself at the bottom of a deep abyss. It was the sinkhole Barad-dur fell into after Sauron's destruction. Like you, Odinson, I suffered a temporary loss of power. I slowly, painfully regenerated my limbs as soon as I could use magical energy once more. I began exploring the ruins around me and soon felt something calling out to me."

"You found Sauron's palantir," Aragorn deduced. It was the only way Malekith could be able to communicate like this.

"Your mind isn't so feeble after all," Malekith 'complimented' Aragorn's correctness.

Thor would've liked to redress this insult. However, Malekith's story had a number of elements that still defied explanation.

"How do you know I've been to this realm before?" Thor pressed. "Who showed you how to use a seeing stone?"

Malekith arched an eyebrow and retorted, "Do you think you are the only one with friends in Middle-earth?"

A grey mist then gathered left of Malekith, rising slowly like smoke from a fire. It took the shape of a pale shrouded figure about man-height. The figure rapidly became opaque as Malekith's ally revealed himself. Malekith's ally was bemused by Aragorn and Thor's reaction to his appearance.

He greeted them with, "You've been busy of late my friends…"

* * *

Aragorn and Thor reeled from the appearance of none other than Saruman the White. Saruman held no staff but, despite having been cast out of the order, still wore his Istari robes. His characteristic haughtiness soon manifested itself as well.

"I do not believe it," an incredulous Aragorn declared. "_I will not!_"

"Then you possess a similar foolishness as Odinson, 'Elessar-King'," Saruman scoffed Aragorn's majesty.

Thor shared Aragorn's scepticism that Saruman had survived the War of the Ring.

"Do we look to be in a gaming mood, Malekith?" Thor sternly warned the Dark Elf.

"No one can project false images through a palantir," Aragorn insisted.

"Both of you flatter me," Malekith responded. "Your words imply fear I have such power." Malekith quickly acknowledged Saruman with a glance. "Since coming here I've been well taught in the use of palantiri. But my instructor is far more adept at shrouding the vision of other users."

"How did you know we would be using our palantir to lie in wait for us so?" Aragorn asked, his scepticism about Saruman rapidly diminishing.

"Because you are predictable as ever, son of Arathorn," Saruman impatiently sighed. "And your skill with a palantir is vastly inferior to the likes of Malekith and myself."

Thor decided to force the truth in relation to Saruman.

"Saruman's power ended when Gandalf shattered his staff!" Thor emphatically declared. "His corpse fell and was impaled before our very eyes."

"Yet none of you had the wit to realise I wasn't immediately killed by the worm's cowardly attack," answered Saruman instead. "And while bereft of my staff, I still had my palantir."

Saruman then revealed how he'd escaped physical death and survived to this very day. Thor and Aragon felt it an evil parody of Gandalf's recollection in Fangorn.

"My physical life was rapidly fading," Saruman began. "Before my body fell from atop the Orthanc, I transferred what spirit I could into the palantir. It became my spirit's vessel, allowing me to observe the outside world even though I was unable to affect it."

Even allowing for this, the God of Thunder still had reason to doubt Saruman's survival.

"A vessel that I shattered with my bare hands!" Thor exclaimed.

"A most impressive display of power, Odinson!" Saruman noted with a mix of sarcasm and sincerity. "One that troubled Sauron no end. But breaking the palantir did not result in _my_ end."

Saruman resumed his narrative by imparting a fact about _palantiri_ that Thor (as well as Aragorn) had been unaware of.

"Did you know that when two palantiri are active they are networked by, what I believe you would call, a 'wormhole'?" Saruman patronisingly asked. "Such a wormhole allowed my escape just before you cast down the palantir. My spirit slipped under Sauron's terrified gaze unnoticed as I projected myself into his palantir.

"I do not lightly say Sauron feared you, Odinson. His desperation to find a means to defeat you Avengers was almost as great as his desperation to find the One Ring. He frequently used his palantir to try and discover your weaknesses. His armour at the Morannon was a result of this. Due to this obsession, he never suspected I was watching all that time. Quietly, I learned his closest-guarded secrets and knowledge – the technique of shrouding being one of them.

"I survived the destruction of Barad-dur with the palantir coming to rest at the bottom of the abyss the fortress fell into. With the palantir as my very being, I was able to witness the passing of several events. Events such as the Wise departing to the Undying Lands and the establishment of this ridiculous 'Reunited Kingdom'. Sauron may have fallen, but Middle-earth remained vulnerable to my plans for dominion more than ever.

"However, with the palantir as my vessel I could not put these plans into motion myself. I needed a partner, a kindred spirit who felt the same about power and dominion as I did. Two years ago, I found one." Saruman concluded by sarcastically praising Thor, "And all thanks to you, Odinson!"

Thor's initial scepticism about Saruman had now entirely evaporated. Two powerful enemies he'd previously assumed dead were not only still alive but also now working together. Despite wishing otherwise, Saruman's final taunt stung him as well. Thor now deeply regretted not having searched for Malekith's body on Svartalfheim.

During the meeting on the SHIELD Heli-Carrier, Thor said the Free Peoples didn't stand a chance against a foe like the Dark Elves. All other Dark Elves may now be dead. But Thor knew he couldn't afford to underestimate Malekith's capabilities like Odin did.

"Saruman's plans complement my previous ones, Odinson," Malekith said to his Asgardian nemesis. "You have travelled far to get here. But like I once told you, death will find you regardless." Malekith then verified one of Rogers's theories; "Our initial attacks are just a portent of the overwhelming force about to be unleashed on Middle-earth. Everything of light in this realm will be extinguished by it."

"Yours isn't the only overwhelming force in Middle-earth!" Aragorn snapped before drawing on some of Thor's words at Dunharrow. "You have your weapons but we have the Avengers."

Malekith and Saruman exchanged a quick smirk. Their foes had no idea about what was in store for them. A force of Malekith and Saruman's had already infiltrated Minas Tirith. That force's imminent attack would shake the Reunited Kingdom to its core.

"I grant you the Avengers' returning was unforseen by either of us," Saruman carefully conceded. "But it matters not. In the end you'll all be destroyed."

"Confirm your location and soon discover if you are entitled to such a boast!" Thor challenged his adversaries.

"There's a question you and your friends must answer first before confronting us," Malekith stated. "Ask yourselves: what would you sacrifice, for what you believe?"

There was a pause before Aragorn advised with dignity, "I can answer that question – at least in you and Saruman's case."

Even Thor was surprised by Aragorn's response.

"And what would that be Elessar-King?" Saruman scoffed the very idea Aragorn claiming such insight.

"Dark lords from any realm do not share power," Aragorn stated. "As certain as light defeating darkness, one of you will eventually betray and kill the other."

Thor noted how Malekith and Saruman's eyes flickered in response to this. Aragorn's words had touched an unspoken and uncomfortable truth the pair would like to deny. But Malekith quickly secured this conversation's final word.

"The only certainty of existence is that it ends in darkness," Malekith reiterated his words at the start. "Behold how you and much of this realm will succumb to this truth."

Malekith and Saruman instantly vanished. Red and white flames then violently exploded around Thor and Aragorn. Despite it being an illusion, Aragorn and Thor suffered as if being burned alive. The intense agony may have lasted only a few seconds. But the duration felt like a lifetime even for Thor.

Thor blinked after the pain passed and saw he'd 'returned' to the Tower chamber a couple of steps removed from the palantir. He was shaking all over just like that time in the Meduseld. Minas Tirith's palantir remained perched on its stand now seemingly dormant. But where was Aragorn? A pained cry revealed the location.

Aragorn was writhing on the floor near where he'd been standing. Thor was soon by his side and firmly gripped Aragorn to steady him. Aragorn's eyes were firmly shut; seething in anguish from what he'd just experienced.

"Such…power…" Aragorn gasped comparing it to his last use of a palantir. "Not even…Sauron's…was as…intense!"

"Easy, my friend," Thor softly assured him. "We are back in Minas Tirith."

"How…can't be…stopped…" Aragorn incoherently voiced his thoughts.

"Aragorn, look at me!" Thor sharply commanded.

Aragorn's eyes sprang open while his thoughts tried catch up with the surroundings. Noting this, Thor answered the question Aragorn had just hinted at.

"The Free Peoples and Avengers will stop them just like how they stopped Sauron." Thor sincerely predicted before firmly stating, "Together – under your standard!"

Aragorn stilled as he considered this. Unlike Sauron, Malekith and Saruman couldn't be defeated by the destruction of some device. But Thor was right. One of the major reasons for Sauron's downfall was the Fellowship holding true to each other. They held true even after being separated on numerous occasions. As far as Aragorn was concerned, the four Avengers new to Middle-earth were every bit as steadfast as the three Avengers familiar to it. Darkness may yet prevail in Middle-earth. But the Free Peoples and the Avengers would fight as one to the very end. After Aragorn firmly nodded in agreement, Thor helped him up.

"Thank you, my friend," Aragorn said before quickly recovering the palantir with its cloth.

Thor nodded at the palantir. "I assume it's now too dangerous for us to use again."

"Their palantir can be continually active with Saruman's consciousness inside it," Aragorn confirmed. "I doubt Saruman's eye to be as far reaching as Sauron's. But he'll know the very moment we try to use our own palantir."

"We'll have to gather intelligence by more conventional methods." Thor concluded before musing, "Which might explain why Gandalf was keen for Clint and Natasha to journey here."

Aragorn arched an eyebrow observing, "It would rank among the most peculiar of Gandalf's riddles if Black Widow and Hawkeye are the 'two eyes' he spoke of."

The pair chuckled with their spirits slightly raised. As they were exiting the chamber, Aragorn needed something explained to him.

Aragorn asked Thor, "What did Malekith mean by that 'dimensional tunnel' he spoke of?"

* * *

Arwen and Eowyn were the first ones Aragorn and Thor spoke to after leaving the chamber. The Kingdom's ranking ladies didn't know what was more disturbing. The fact Saruman still existed; Malekith's immense power; or the alliance that existed between them. Following Thor's private explanation, Aragorn decided to keep secret for now the wormhole that joined Arda and Earth. The Free Peoples had more immediate concerns than trying to understand theories of a subject called 'general relativity'.

Thor returned to Osgiliath not long after. He told Rogers and the others his theory about Malekith had unfortunately been proven true. Sif gave an uncharacteristic gasp in response. Rogers, Boromir and Faramir were similar shaken about Saruman.

Rogers and Sif still rode that afternoon to Minas Tirith as originally planned. Faramir and a small mounted company escorted them. Despite Faramir's protestations to the contrary, his older brother pulled rank on him.

_"Your family will be missing you, little brother," Boromir gently explained. "Given Thor's news, you should take every opportunity to spend time with them."_

Thor would remain with Boromir and Bofur in securing Osgiliath's defences throughout the night. The God of Thunder himself was the best bulwark against surprise attacks like this morning's. Thor promised to destroy any such assault before a even single attacker stepped foot in Osgiliath.

It was evening and Rogers stood on the balcony of his guestroom in the Citadel. Using the Avenger's communications network, he was conversing with Banner for the first time since yesterday.

Banner gave Merry his earpiece prior to confronting Zorrgrat and Lotho. Barton earlier sent word he and Romanoff were on the trail of the last surviving warg-riders. Much to the disappointment of the hobbit children, Hulk transformed back into Banner after Merry passed this on ("I think we've all had enough of Mr Hulk for one day!" was a common parental refrain).

Banner was sitting on a bench in a hobbit hole's back garden in Scary. He was wearing another set of his own clothes. Banner and Rogers exchanged their respective news. Banner's assessment of Malekith and Saruman underlined his genius at thinking outside the box.

"Saruman in the palantir is as good as having an artificial intelligence," Banner observed. "In a strange way, it helps Malekith nullify our advantage with Jarvis. No disrespect to our friends, but I'd bet Saruman knows a lot things about Middle-earth that they don't."

"Gunpowder and napalm probably aren't even the worst of it," Rogers speculated from experience.

"I spoke with Tony earlier," Banner revealed. "We'll start analysing the orc's armour and weapons first thing when both of us get back. Gimli's offered to help as well."

"He's coming back with the rest of you tomorrow morning?" Rogers checked, looking forward to seeing his dwarven friend again.

"Yeah but Sam's an apology." Banner advised before wryly explaining, "As a reward for his captivity, the hobbits made him Deputy Mayor even though he didn't want it! Once things are tidied up in the Shire, he and Halbarad will gather what allies they can and head straight to Minas Tirith."

Banner's remark about tidying up in the Shire jogged Rogers's memory.

"I almost forgot!" Rogers gasped before asking, "Did Natasha get Lotho to sing?"

"Well, he first cried for more than hour due to remorse," Banner recalled Romanoff's story.

"From betraying the Shire?" was a puzzled Rogers guess.

"No," Banner chuckled. "From insulting Nat the same way Loki did."

Rogers knowingly smirked at this before Banner resumed seriously.

"But he took Aragorn's deal," Banner confirmed before summarising what Lotho had divulged to Romanoff. "He was approached by two men in Bree more than a year and a half ago. They obviously didn't tell him they were Malekith's agents. And I doubt 'Bill' and 'Tom' being their real names.

"Their 'bosses' needed a large supply of mithril and were willing to well pay anyone who could discreetly help."

"Mm," Rogers commented. "Yesterday, I said to our group in Osgiliath that might've been the case."

"It seems even the orcs didn't know who was ultimately paying them," Banner continued. "Actually, Legolas found indications of a recent mithril shipment just outside the eastern tunnel. But Lotho didn't know where the mithril's being taken. In fact, we still don't know what Malekith and Saruman are actually doing with it."

"And I thought Fury was covert as they come," Rogers bitterly praised Malekith and Saruman's skills of deception. "At least we've cut off their supply for now. Get some rest, Bruce. We'll be leaning on you pretty heavily once your back here."

"'Night, Steve," Banner signed off.

Banner quietly took in the clear summer night. Its stillness was only punctured by the sound of chirping crickets. Being in the Shire made Banner reminisce about a certain night in Fangorn. It was the night he told Hulk's full story to Merry and Pippin while the Ent Moot laboriously went about its deliberations. Banner remembered the understanding the pair showed him and the Other Guy. Pippin also invited him to come to the Shire after Treebeard advised (dramatically changing his mind hours later) the Ents wouldn't get involved in the war.

Banner often reflected on that night and Pippin's offer. Perhaps Pippin was motivated by compassion after hearing about Banner's life on the run. If Banner was unable to return home, Pippin didn't want him feeling outcast in Middle-earth. Banner would likely appreciate the Shire's simplicity and peace given all he'd experienced in life. If this morning were any indication, even the Other Guy would feel acceptance here. Pippin's innocence at the time about Saruman's evil made the offer particularly heart rendering. Now every hobbit had been stripped of such innocence thanks to the orcs' occupation. Banner felt the Other Guy stirring inside.

"You bet we'll make Saruman answer for it," Banner whispered to Hulk in assurance.

The back door then opened. It was the very hobbit he'd just been thinking about.

"I'm not disturbing you, Bruce?" Pippin checked before joining him on the bench.

Banner decided to wait until Barton and Romanoff returned so everyone got to hear Rogers's bad news at the same time.

"I'm just taking in the night air, Pippin," Banner advised.

"There's a couple of things I need to ask you about," Pippin began before revealing the first. "When Clint and Natasha come back, do you think they'd give Sam and his family a ride home to Bag End? It's south-west of here near Hobbiton. We'd be there in minutes given how fast the jet goes."

"I'll check first but I'm pretty sure Clint and Nat won't mind." Banner forecast before asking, "Wasn't Bag End Frodo's home?"

"He left it to Sam before sailing into the West," Pippin confirmed with a touch of sadness. "It upset the Sackville-Bagginses no end. Lotho had the orcs evict Sam and his family so he could take up residence in it. I think I understand why Sam's keen to return there as soon as possible. To Sam, looking after Bag End is all part of his promise to Gandalf not leave Frodo."

"We all miss Frodo, Pippin." An understanding Banner sympathised before checking, "Are Legolas and Gimli ok with us going to Hobbiton?"

"Gimli especially," Pippin answered with a twinkle in his eye. "Particularly after hearing the Green Dragon still stands and its best ale was hidden all the time the orcs were here."

The pair chuckled at this. Banner remembered what Gandalf said about the Green Dragon in the Meduseld. He wondered if Gimli and Legolas would again make the most of Thor's absence and have a drinking contest.

"What's the second thing?" a mirthful Banner asked.

"It's actually about Scary's inn," Pippin continued the drinking theme. "The orcs completely wrecked it while they were here. It will take some time to rebuild. But the owner wants to know if you'd mind it re-opening as 'The Other Guy'."

* * *

Romanoff and Barton used the Quinjet to conduct their search and destroy mission. Despite the Quarry's liberation, reliable information indicated half a dozen warg-rider patrols were still at large in the Shire. Each patrol consisted of five orcs and their mounts.

The Quinjet could certainly travel across the Shire in quick time. But even the jet's advanced detection systems couldn't provide blanket coverage over a landmass the size and topography of the Shire. The patrols didn't exactly emit radar signals and nor did the Reunited Kingdom have a spy satellite Romanoff and Barton could access.

Reflecting its pilot's codename, the jet circled at high altitude like a hawk around the Shire's borders. Barton used the glare of the sun to prevent the jet being spotted from the ground. And just like a hawk, the jet rapidly swooped when its prey came out into the open.

Barton still wouldn't admit it to Stark. But the trade-off between speed and noise from the power cell had proven very useful on this mission. The only sound a patrol would hear of its impending doom was a quiet hum coming from behind. Romanoff would then let rip with the Quinjet's cannon to mow down the targeted patrol. Barton and Romanoff were just about to attack the last remaining patrol in such a manner.

The patrol was moving through the hills of the South Farthing. Word had reached them of their comrades' defeat at the Quarry. Mornaakh's bargain was null and void as far as they were concerned. No amount of gold could ever persuade them to fight – and certainly be killed by – Hulk. The orcs foolishly hoped escaping the Shire would be easier under cover of darkness. But Romanoff could perfectly sight them via the cannon's targeting interface.

The Quinjet's cannon burst into life, brightly piercing the night sky. The orcs and their mounts were mercilessly cut down in a hail of rapid cannon fire. All that was left of Zorrgrat's force was killed in seconds.

Throughout the mission, Romanoff wore a vindictive expression whenever she fired the cannon. Barton had long noticed it and well guessed the reason. The warg-riders were a proxy to Black Widow for someone else.

"You're done killing Lotho yet?" Barton asked her deadpan.

A peeved Romanoff muttered, "Barely started…"

* * *

**The villains have now been revealed and undoubtedly more than a few readers' eyebrows have been raised. Especially as their appearance – on the surface at least – flies in the canonical face of both franchises.**

**Malekith's inclusion is not done lightly given canon says he was crushed under his ship. I could be trite and argue we only saw the ship falling on him. But there were deeper reasons behind by decision to make him Middle-earth's latest Dark Lord.**

**The Dark Elves in **_**TDW**_** were presented as a powerful foe even for the Asgardians. But to me at least, Malekith felt somewhat under whelming as an individual antagonist. Especially given the powers other Marvel worlds attribute him with. Having him in Middle-earth is in some way my attempt to 'put up or shut up' on the matter. And although not used in the film, his quote about sacrifice fits in well with this story. None of this should be read as a criticism of Christopher Eccleston's performance – even the greatest actors can only work off the script given to them.**

**As for Saruman? I'll admit he was a very fun character to write in the first story. But giving Malekith a huge repository of Middle-earth knowledge helps balance what information the Free Peoples can give the Avengers.**

**Some of the described uses of **_**palantiri**_** in this chapter aren't exactly pure Tolkien either. But neither were many elements in the film trilogy. I'd argue the palantiri changes I've included to make an entertaining story aren't too far beyond the bounds of canon. Or at the very least won't prove to be this story's 'jump the shark' moment.**

**Visiting Hobbiton (aka Matamata in New Zealand) will delight just about any Lord of the Rings devotee. Having lunch in 'The Green Dragon' was a particular highlight – even if its drinks were served in hobbit-sized pints.**


	12. Striking at the Heart

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

10/06/2014

**Dan man**: I'm happy to let you write your own ticket for that wager ;) Seriously though, this story doesn't try and second-guess too much what Loki's up to post-TDW.

**silmarlfan 1:** The delay was due to my pedantic editing of an important chapter.

**Jo:** My visit was last September. Just like your visit, the muffins proved to be a scrummy treat.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Striking at the Heart**

It was morning the day after the initial engagements of Middle-earth's latest war. Captain America reflected it could be potentially more devastating than the War of the Ring.

Rogers currently stood in the Drill Square waiting on Iron Man's return. A short while ago, Romanoff reported the rescue team and Gimli had just taken off from the Shire. Thor advised he was riding back with Boromir this morning with Osgiliath's defences secure for the time being. Not surprisingly, Bofur and his dwarves decided to remain in Osgiliath despite the danger they'd been informed of. Protecting their construction work from further damage was part of the reason. But it was more to watch over their fallen kin who they had buried just west of the city.

The Avengers and Fellowship concentrating at Minas Tirith reflected wider military activity now taking place in Gondor. Lords throughout Gondor had begun receiving the summons Aragorn dispatched two days ago. They immediately began mustering their warriors to answer their King's command. It would be the greatest concentration of Gondorian forces since the War of the Ring. By week's end, the Reunited Kingdom would have at its heart a combined force of six thousand men-at-arms. Assuming of course none of the reinforcements were attacked on route.

The Avengers' transceivers were very versatile in function. Apart from facilitating communications, they could also accurately detect enemy movement at long range. But it was unclear if they could detect enemies able to cloak themselves like those that attacked Osgiliath and the Shire. It was a subset of a wider issue that Rogers was pondering over.

Thor had briefly described the Dark Elves' attack on Asgard. Even with Saruman's help, Malekith faced huge challenges reproducing his race's technology in Middle-earth. It was highly unlikely the required resources were freely available for starters (was securing mithril a reflection of this?). Middle-earth's industrial and scientific base was well behind the U.S. of the 1940's let alone that of a spacefaring race billions of years old. But the biggest obstacle Malekith faced was something much more fundamental.

According to Thor and Sif, Malekith was a sorcerer of no mean skill. However, Malekith needed the Aether because his own power still had its limits. He wouldn't employ orcs, trolls and fell-beasts if he could destroy the Free Peoples on his own. And Malekith couldn't simply conjure the vast quantities of energy required to produce advanced armour or weapons of mass destruction.

This all suggested one thing as far as Rogers was concerned. Malekith must have discovered a new source of power in Middle-earth. One that Saruman must have told him about. A power that both of them seemed to believe even the Avengers couldn't stand against. Maybe a device or relic even more powerful than the One Ring…

A quietly spoken greeting from behind interrupted Rogers's ruminations.

"Good morning, Steve," Aragorn said before standing alongside Rogers. "I thought I'd join you in welcoming Tony when he returns."

Rogers noted the dark circles under Aragorn's eyes.

"You get much sleep last night?" a concerned Rogers asked.

"Barely enough," Aragorn sighed. "Last night we released the names of those killed at Osgiliath. The Queen and I offered what comfort we could to their relatives. Frankly, I found it the most harrowing part of yesterday."

There was a pause before Rogers resumed the conversation.

"Do you ever wonder why Gandalf told us to lead the others on?" Rogers wryly reflected. "We both like to lead from the front. But we also suffer from being our own harshest critics. We even blame ourselves for things beyond our control or couldn't know about. Bofur picked me up on it yesterday.

"Remember the conversation you and I had that night at Helm's Deep? Just like then, the people following us into this battle aren't idiots. They'll sense our mood even if we don't tell them what's bothering us. They understand we're not infallible. But that doesn't mean they've given us the right to take a guilt trip."

"'Guilt trip'?" Aragorn asked having not heard the term.

"Self-indulgently blaming yourself," Rogers clarified. "Both of us have to put that habit aside if we're to get this done. Otherwise, the Free Peoples' blood will be as much on our hands as Malekith and Saruman's."

Aragorn momentarily considered this before replying; "I've never forgotten our conversation that night, Steve. And just like at Helm's Deep, your wisdom now has strengthened me for the fight ahead of us."

Rogers simply gave a nod of acknowledgment to Aragorn's compliment and improved spirits. It was a good opening to more discuss the general military situation.

"I'm sure you've thought about it even with everything else going on," Rogers prefaced his question. "But when should we start telling the rest of the Free Peoples about all this?"

"We must tell our friends about our common danger with all haste," Aragorn agreed. "But we still face problems once they receive the news."

"What problems?" a confused Rogers asked.

"Our allies will be rightly troubled about what Malekith and Saruman's forces have thus demonstrated," Aragorn began explaining. "But they will be more concerned about what we don't know. Like you intimated before, Steve. We ourselves are unsure about the full extent of our enemy's capabilities. Nor how great they are in number or even where their next attack shall fall."

"The upshot being our allies reluctant to send much help outside their own borders," Rogers concluded Aragorn's argument. "It's just like when we didn't know where Sauron was going to attack."

"It's arguably worse given what happened to Thor and me yesterday." Aragorn argued before dryly explaining, "We won't discover enemy plans this time from Pippin's curiosity about a palantir getting the better of him!"

Rogers gently chuckled at the bitter truth contained in Aragorn's observation.

"That being said," Aragorn continued, "sending word remains our only choice. Last night I had Eowyn dispatch word to her brother through Ambassador Eothain."

Rogers knew two Rohirrim with this name. He made an obvious guess about who of them was Rohan's Ambassador to the Reunited Kingdom.

"I would've thought Eothain to be in Rohan's high command given Eomer's now king," Rogers referred to the captain of Eomer's eored when last in Middle-earth.

"A shoulder wound Eothain sustained at the Morannon proved more serious than first thought," Aragorn explained. "He soon wasn't fully able to swing a sword despite his protestations to the contrary. Eomer asked his old comrade and friend to serve in a different but still worthy post."

"I'll make a point to see him sometime today," Rogers committed himself before resuming the main topic. "What about our other allies? Legolas and Gimli's people for starters?"

"I had a thought about it on my way here." Aragorn began before suggesting, "What say you we send word b-"

Aragorn was interrupted by a rapidly closing noise from above. Iron Man had returned to Minas Tirith. Stark landed a few yards in front of Aragorn and Rogers who walked over to him.

"Captain, Your Majesty." Stark curtly greeted the pair before opening his visor.

"Good to see you too, Mr Stark," Rogers knowingly acknowledged. "Even if you're late. Also, good job with the Haradrim. Assuming none of your wisecracks put them offside afterwards."

Stark quickly returned to being his normal sarcastic self.

"Nothing to worry about, Cap," Stark countered. "You'd be pleased to know you're still top of their 'Most Hated Avenger' list. Which is why they asked me to give this to Aragorn instead of passing it through you."

Stark pulled out an envelope from a small storage compartment before passing it to Aragorn. His demeanour aside, Iron Man would honour the Haradrim's trust in him by seriously discussing the envelope's contents.

"They'd like you discuss their proposal with the Ambassador," Stark outlined to Aragorn. "We could do it after we fill him in about what happened on my trip."

"I shall arrange an audience for his earliest convenience," Aragorn concurred while trying to guess what the Haradrim's proposal might be.

"Look…Aragorn," Stark continued. "I know I went outside your parameters a lot on this mission. But I just wanted to say th-"

"Your actions have proven one of my suspicions about you, Tony," Aragorn sternly interrupted after giving Stark his full attention. Aragorn smiled at Stark's worried look before gently praising him, "You are a man of great conscience despite your attempts to hide it behind irreverence. Lord Elrond taught me one can never go wrong trusting such people. Even if they disobey your orders, it will be for a higher purpose. Your actions in Near Harad perfectly demonstrated this truth."

"Well…thanks," a surprised and unusually humbled Stark said. "But I was only going to tell you and Cap why I'm late. Before coming here I took a detour to the Argonath."

Both Aragorn and Rogers blinked in surprise at this.

"What did you think of it, Tony, seriously?" a curious Aragorn asked.

"I was seriously impressed!" Stark sincerely answered before observing, "But there's still one thing I don't get about it."

"I'm sorry about joke in the market square Tony," Rogers apologised guessing this what Stark was implying.

"It's not that," Stark quickly dismissed having never been offended by it.

"What is it then?" a baffled Aragorn pressed. He was worried Malekith and Saruman's forces may have vandalised the Argonath. Stark revealed this to be a false alarm.

Stark thrust out his left palm as if impersonating one of the Argonath's statues. "Why are they saying 'Talk to the hand'?"

* * *

Sif was looking into a full-length mirror in her guestroom. The navy blue Gondorian dress she was wearing seemed to fit perfectly. A number of similar but different coloured dresses were spread out on her bed. They were all part of a wardrobe that Arwen had arranged for her.

The only clothing and effects Sif had brought to Middle-earth were those she had arrived in London with. Sif's battle uniform was self-cleaning like all Asgardian clothing. But even the Goddess of War preferred something more comfortable when not having to fight for life and limb. But Sif's thoughts were focused on matters greater than her attire. She was reflecting on her original mission that unexpectedly led to her becoming part of the Avengers and their journey to Middle-earth.

Heimdall claimed to have been unable to see any danger that lurked in the abandoned hospital. He'd also promised Gandalf to keep secret the wormhole that joined Arda and Midgard. But even with such a promise, Heimdall would've given Sif at least some vague warning about those spiders. Maybe Heimdall quietly told Gandalf about Sif's mission beforehand. The White Wizard could have then planned his arrival in London to coincide with Sif's. But Malekith's existence had now thrown this theory into disarray.

Heimdall had been completely blinded by the Dark Elves' powers of concealment when they attacked Asgard. Maybe Malekith had similarly concealed the Midgard end of the wormhole from Heimdall's sight. More disturbingly, perhaps Malekith intended to attack Midgard once Arda had fallen…

Sif's thoughts abruptly ended by someone knocking on her door.

"Come in!" she called out to her guest.

Eowyn opened the door upon hearing Sif's welcome.

"Good morning, Sif," Eowyn said before closing the door behind her. "How fares your arm?"

"It still stings with pain," Sif advised. "Bruce looked at it not long after his return. He gave me some medication to help reduce my discomfort. But he shared Aragorn's prognosis about the time it would take to fully heal."

"Please don't hesitate to ask me for anything during your recovery," Eowyn kindly offered.

Sif was tempted to flippantly ask if Minas Tirith had a Soul Forge but decided otherwise.

Eowyn gestured at the clothing on Sif's bed. "Is the wardrobe we supplied to your satisfaction? I must say the dress you're wearing suits you."

"Thank you, Eowyn. The clothing is very similar in fashion to that worn by Asgardian ladies. I'm indebted to you and Arwen for providing it on such short notice."

"It was the least we could do. Would you like help hanging it in your cupboard?"

Sif gave a grateful nod before she and Eowyn started.

"Has Natasha been offered a similar wardrobe?" Sif asked. "I recall she packed only a few changes of clothing apart from her uniform."

"I saw her on my way to you," Eowyn revealed. "She politely declined. I must say, Sif. Relations between the sexes on Earth must be strange given they wear similar clothing."

"It's a mystery beyond even the All-Father's understanding," Sif agreed before making a corollary's to Eowyn's argument. "Thor spoke to me about the nature of Aragorn and Arwen's relationship. Until recently, I believed the very idea of a relationship between a mortal and immortal as impossible."

"Arwen often states she doesn't regret choosing a mortal life," Eowyn advised. "Still, I can't imagine it was an easy choice forsaking the immortal life of her people."

"Of course we Asgardians are not immortal like Arwen's people," Sif continued. "But our lifespans are still measured in millennia. I sincerely mean no offence to anyone including yourself, Eowyn. But I'm grateful Thor's relationship with Lady Foster does not require him to make a similar sacrifice as Arwen did to be with Aragorn."

"No offence taken at all, Sif," Eowyn assured her. "I concede Thor only told me a little about Jane. But from what he said, I have little doubt Thor would choose a mortal life if that's what their love required."

Before she knew it, Sif stopped as her head snapped in Eowyn's direction. Eowyn stilled on seeing Sif's expression. A momentary and awkward silence descended between them.

Eowyn plainly saw her words had mortally shocked the Goddess of War. And the shock wasn't from Thor choosing a mortal life as such. Worse, Sif seemed to be sensing Eowyn had guessed the true reason for her reaction. Eowyn thought it best to offer Sif a face saving exit.

"We're renowned shield-maidens, Sif," Eowyn observed as if embarrassed by what they'd just discussed. "And here we find ourselves gossiping like a pair of young servant girls."

"You are right, Eowyn," a grateful Sif agreed before she and Eowyn resumed hanging clothes.

Eowyn thought the opportunity presented to change subjects. "Arwen and I regularly visit the Grand Market the day after next. We prefer to shop ourselves for any private household needs. Our people need to be shown we aren't intimidated by these attacks. Natasha will be accompanying us and you are invited as well. We will respect your wishes regardless."

"I would be honoured," Sif accepted the offer.

"Excellent!" Eowyn happily said just before the last of the clothes were hanged. "If there's nothing else you require, Sif, I must now be elsewhere."

"Of course, Eowyn. And thanks once again for your kindness."

Eowyn made to open the door but stopped on recalling something. She returned her attention to Sif.

"Sif, I'm sure it was said in jest," Eowyn prefaced. "But do you know why Natasha wishes to purchase Tony an apron?"

* * *

Stark and Banner had been analysing captured enemy items since yesterday. The armoury given to the Avengers no longer resembled a tidy military storeroom. It was now a jumble of research equipment and half-eaten meals as the pair had carried out their work. Repeating old habits, a two-hour nap at their workstations was the only sleep the two men had in the last twenty-four hours.

Banner and Stark each had a large display screen to record and transfer data like when they worked in the Heli-Carrier's laboratory. Stark was currently examining a flamethrower while Banner was subjecting Zorrgrat's wristband to a series of scans. Captured items waiting examination were laid out on a large table. Such items included a ridged breastplate; a piece from a scorched Haradrim tent; a sack of mithril from the Quarry; and a (tightly sealed) blood and tissue sample Stark took from one of the fell-beasts he'd killed.

Through his transparent screen, Stark saw someone enter the armoury. The assistance Banner spoke about had arrived. Middle-earth had presented another opportunity for Stark to use a Disney reference.

"Hi, Grumpy!" Stark friendlily greeted the visitor.

Gimli simply strode up to Stark and pointed at him.

"I've been told about you, Iron Man," Gimli coolly warned him. "This is one dwarf you won't stir so easily. When it comes to trading insults, I've more cunning than a weasel and a tongue sharper than a serpent's."

Stark reflected a moment before telling Banner; "You never said anything about this guy being Doctor Dolittle."

"Congratulations, Gimli!" Banner chuckled as he joined the pair. "You passed Tony's initiation test better than Legolas did."

"In that case, I like you already Master Stark," Gimli happily advised. "Even if your renowned wit was lost on me just then."

"'Tony'," Stark introduced himself as he shook Gimli's hand. Stark discreetly winced – the dwarf had some strength on him.

"So…" Gimli began. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"We've been waiting to go over the flamethrower with you," Banner answered. The said weapon was held between two clamps on Stark's bench.

"The others told me about this weapon," Gimli said while looking at it. "Were you waiting for me so we can disassemble it?"

"It's actually too dangerous to do that," Stark advised. "It contains a highly intense form of energy. It's unlike any energy Bruce and I've seen before."

"Including that 'Tesseract' you Avengers encountered?" Gimli recalled the story.

Banner nodded before explaining; "If we open up the flamethrower, there could be an explosion like the one you survived at Helm's Deep."

"Well none of us would want that…" Gimli murmured at the memory before asking, "But how do know this weapon contains such energy if you haven't even opened it?"

Stark commanded, "Jarvis, could you display on screen please?"

"Processing now, sir," JARVIS's voiced sounded throughout the armoury.

"Durin's Beard!" a startled Gimli exclaimed anxiously looking around. "Who said that?!"

"Sorry," Stark casually apologised before waving between Gimli and the screen. "Gimli, Jarvis. Jarvis, Gimli."

"You have a talking device?" Gimli cautiously checked. This was stranger than the idea of talking trees. But also more sinister…

"It's not like the Ring if that's what you're worried about, Gimli," Banner quickly assured him. "Jarvis is as much his own person as the rest of us."

"Thank you, Doctor Banner," a pleased JARVIS said. "At least you understand me."

Banner smirked at Stark rolling his eyes at this. Gimli's attention was quickly drawn away from JARVIS though.

A high resolution, life-size image of the flamethrower appeared on Stark's screen. The image gave a cutaway view of the weapon as well as several data readings. Gimli thought this 'screen' to be one of the most wondrous devices he'd ever encountered. It seemingly allowed its user to design, inspect and test objects in limitless ways. The screen was a device that would be the envy of any Dwarven craftsmen or artisan. Stark interrupted Gimli's daydreaming.

"I don't know if there's anything you can tell us about the energy," Stark pointed at the screen. "It's the glowing white bit in the outline."

"Well, Saruman's playing a part in all this," Gimli observed. "Maybe these weapons launch something like that foul 'napalm' he created."

"We've already ruled that out," Stark explained. "We call these weapons 'flamethrowers'. But they don't actually shoot an ignited mixture of chemicals. They're more like a self-sustaining energy weapon - sort of like the ones SHIELD tried to trick Bruce and I into building."

"I don't pretend to know more about such energy than Bruce and yourself." Gimli indicated before redirecting the conversation to something he was more knowledgable about; "Have these weapons been crafted with any mithril at all?"

Banner took his cue.

"The flamethrower's interior is coated by a mithril-infused, steel alloy," Banner said as JARVIS displayed the relevant information on the screen. "I don't remember much from that book of Celeborn's. Do you know how heat resistant mithril actually is?"

"My people rebuilt the Great Gate of this city with a similar alloy," Gimli began. "It's designed to withstand the greatest of fiery assaults. Its rumoured mithril armour once existed strong enough to protect against a dragon's breath."

"Temperature-wise I'll assume that means 'extreme'," Stark largely muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry if this is hard for you to answer, Gimli," Banner prefaced his next question. "But do have any idea how much mithril the orcs got their hands on?"

"I think I know what you're alluding to, Bruce," Gimli commented. "I saw those poor hobbits forcibly being worked day and night for weeks on end. I had a good view of the mithril they extracted being taken away." Gimli then returned his thoughts to the present by pointing at the screen. "Is that number the weight of the mithril found in this weapon?"

Banner and Stark nodded in confirmation.

Gimli stonily intoned, "Then the enemy has enough mithril to make hundreds, if not thousands, of these weapons…"

Stark and Banner only had time to exhale a nervous breath.

"Sorry, sir," JARVIS apologised to Stark. "But Captain Rogers is on the line wanting to speak to you."

"Patch him through." Stark ordered with a sigh before greeting Rogers, "You're on speaker Cap, Bruce and Gimli are listening too."

Rogers came straight to the point. "Look, I know you guys have just started your research. But Aragorn's keen to start planning our next move. Have you found anything I can tell him about in plain English?"

There was a pause before Stark wryly answered, "In plain English – we're toast!"

* * *

That night, two Black Numenoreans shared a meal in the room of the Minas Tirith inn they were staying at. They were none other than the two agents of Malekith that had approached Lotho. They arrived in the White City by land more than a week ago. Nor did they come alone.

"How is the rest of our company?" 'Bill' asked. "Have they at least kept out of sight?"

"They are currently in their rooms," 'Tom' advised. "We paid for them not to be disturbed. I think our subordinates wish to be left alone. They're still sulking about Lord Malekith placing them under human command."

Bill and Tom shared a knowing chuckle.

"Our enemy has responded to the attack on Osgiliath generally as predicted," Bill changed topic. "This afternoon I discreetly hid the explosives in the designated areas. I'll detonate them not long after the enemy has walked into our trap."

"Ironic isn't it?" Tom reflected. "Thousands of Gondorian warriors will soon be arriving at this city. Yet Minas Tirith is more vulnerable to our attack than when Sauron besieged it."

"Not completely more vulnerable," Bill coolly chided Tom. "Many Avengers are currently stationed here. And our masters have sent no word they wish us to change plans accordingly. We cannot afford any complacency."

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "We planned to strike swiftly before the Avengers arrived. Everything about our mission has so far thus gone as planned. I doubt we will falter now."

"You are right, my friend," Bill conceded on reflection. "Our enemies will soon forget about their victory at Osgiliath. By this time tomorrow, the Reunited Kingdom and its leadership will be completely paralysed."

* * *

The following morning, Aragorn fulfilled his earlier promise to Hyaquet. The pair had a private meeting in Aragorn's private study. Stark was the meeting's only other attendee.

Aragorn first spoke about Malekith and Saruman. When presenting his report, Stark assumed a picture was also worth a thousand words in Middle-earth. He used his tablet to play the Suit's in-flight footage of the Battle of Ahrakan. The footage curtailed Hyaquet's desire to learn more about a 'tablet' unlike any he'd seen.

"Your Majesty, I do not believe it coincidence these beasts attacked Ahrakan and when they did so," Hyaquet told Aragorn. "A number of Near Harad chieftains had gathered there to discuss the crisis. I have little doubt the attacks against our caravans were made to force such a meeting. If it wasn't for Iron Man's timely intervention, nearly all of Near Harad would now be leaderless and falling into chaos. My people and myself are deeply indebted to the both of you."

"There is no debt as far as I'm concerned," Aragorn graciously insisted. "A point I intend to tell your leaders personally."

Hyaquet gave a confused look before Aragorn passed him a note across the desk.

"Your chieftains asked Iron Man to deliver this note to me," Aragorn explained. "They propose an embassy to discuss the common danger we face. I'd please like you to advise them that I accept their proposal. I suggest the embassy is held at the Crossings of Poros."

The Poros was a small river in south-eastern Gondor. It was considered the current boundary between the Reunited Kingdom and Near Harad.

"As a sign of my goodwill," Aragorn continued, "a fleet carrying whatever food we can spare your people set sail for Umbar this morning. This relief is unconditional and I've instructed my officials in Umbar to assist with its distribution."

"You have my solemn word I shall send your reply by courier-pigeon following this meeting," Hyaquet promised. "It shall go with my personal endorsement. And I thank you on behalf of the many Haradrim your generosity will save."

"Then we shall not detain you any further, Your Excellency," Aragorn adjourned the meeting. "Please return to me with your masters' preferred date for the embassy."

"That date will be as soon as possible, Your Majesty," Hyaquet confidently predicted before rising to leave. "Good day, my lords."

Aragorn and Stark began conversing after Hyaquet closed the door behind him.

"I hope you did not feel sidelined in that discussion, Tony?" Aragorn checked.

Stark shook his head. "Diplomacy's not my style."

"Is that in addition to not following?" Aragorn coyly asked.

"Before I answer that – what exactly did Cap tell you about me?"

Aragorn openly chuckled.

"Forgive me, Tony," a mirthful Aragorn apologised. "But your friendly rivalry with Steve at times reminds me of the one between Legolas and Gimli." Aragorn then became serious. "You may feel uncomfortable about diplomacy. But history has been made thanks to your actions in Near Harad. Never before have the rulers of Gondor and Harad engaged in direct negotiations such as proposed. The Ambassador expressed a debt of gratitude to myself. But I in turn are much indebted to you, Tony."

"Well now that you mention it…" Stark tentatively began.

"You can have anything in my power to give you, Tony."

"Um, as king do you have like a legal counsel?"

Aragorn was puzzled by the request. Stark had certainly not broken any of the Kingdom's laws since coming to Middle-earth. And it was highly unlikely the Haradrim would've asked Iron Man to be their courier if he'd violated any of their legal customs. That seemed to leave only one other possibility behind this request.

"I have learned officials and scholars who advise me on legal matters if that's what you mean, Tony," Aragorn cautiously informed. "I sincerely hope you have not been the victim of any crime?"

"It's not that," Stark quickly discounted. "I just want to claim intellectual property in Middle-earth for having invented shawarma."

* * *

Romanoff wore a brown leather jacket and jeans when she accompanied Arwen, Eowyn and Sif to the Grand Market that same morning. Four Tower Guards, Arwen and Eowyn's usual escort, accompanied them. The escort wasn't so much protection from assassination. It was more to manage the excited attention Arwen and Eowyn invariably received on their visits.

As one of the legendary 'Riders Three', Eowyn had always been accorded the greatest respect by Minas Tirith's citizenry. But it was her marriage to Faramir and being a devoted mother that won her their affections as well.

The people of the White City were also immensely proud and honoured that one of Eldar's fairest ever maidens had forsaken her immortality to live among them as their Queen. Arwen didn't spurn any of her husband's subjects desiring a quick word or to petition her about something. She also indulged any small children who simply wanted to embrace her. Romanoff had a quiet laugh upon seeing this. Perhaps Arwen could give the Other Guy some pointers on how to deal with such attention.

The Market's nominally bustling atmosphere had been much more restrained prior to the four warrior-maiden's arrival. News had spread throughout the city about the attacks on the Shire and Near Harad in addition to the one on Osgiliath. The Free Peoples were at war again and it was hard to judge what was worst about it. The fact there was a new and powerful dark lord; that Saruman and fell-beasts weren't dead as long thought; the terrible weapons the orcs used at Osgiliath; or that Mordor had seemingly been reoccupied without anyone noticing.

But the actions of the Kingdom's rulers in facing this threat provided hope. Arwen and Eowyn's presence at the Market was as great a reassurance for the citizenry as the valour Aragorn, Boromir and Faramir displayed at Osgiliath. The Avengers basing themselves at Minas Tirith was also no small comfort.

Arwen's party spread themselves out among the Market. Sif accompanied Arwen while Eowyn guided Romanoff around. Their escort similarly split to give both pairs equal protection. Arwen and Sif seemed to be the only non-humans in the vicinity. But goods from across the lands and realms of Middle-earth could be traded at the Market. Goods like coffee and pipeweed from the Shire; steel tools from the Lonely Mountain; wines from Dorwinion; and fresh fish caught along Gondor's southern coast. Eowyn purchased a Rohirric woollen blanket for Steven before leading Romanoff to a silk merchant's stand.

"Please humour me, Natasha," Eowyn said. "But given your title I had to show you this. The silk used in these garments comes from the giant spiders that used to plague Mirkwood."

"Bruce mentioned his boxer shorts were made of this stuff," Romanoff commented as she fingered an intricately patterned scarf. "No offence taken either. You know, this silk's the smoothest I've ever felt."

"Legolas told me his people are able to harvest great amounts of it from abandoned webs," Eowyn explained.

"Maria would like this scarf," Romanoff thought aloud.

"'Maria'?"

"A colleague of mine at SHIELD," Romanoff advised before pondering an obvious problem. "Mm, I guess Mastercard or Visa aren't really accepted here? Sorry Eowyn, they're like lines of credit on Earth."

"You're correct Natasha even though that's the first I've heard about them." Eowyn indicated before wryly advising, "So you'll just have to make do with me as your line of credit instead."

"Thanks," Romanoff gratefully accepted. "Um, do you mind if I get something else for another colleague?" Romanoff talked to the vendor after Eowyn shook her head. "Hi! Do you happen sell eyepatches at all?"

Some thirty yards away, Arwen and Sif had stopped by a jeweller's tent.

"You don't need to do this for me, Arwen," Sif quietly argued.

"Elessar spoke similar words to me in recent years," Arwen mischievously replied. "And just like I told him at the time, I've made my choice. Besides, we forgot to include jewellery as part of your wardrobe. Please allow a Queen to make amends to an honoured guest."

A resigned Sif gave a nod of bittersweet consent. Arwen's sense of humour painfully reminded her of Frigga's.

The jeweller, a tall man, walked up to the two women.

"You honour me, ma'am!" he friendlily acknowledged Arwen with a bow.

"Please treat me as you would any buyer," Arwen assured him. "From your accent, you are from Bree are you not?"

"Yes, ma'am," the merchant confirmed. "I arrived here the day before yesterday. How can I can be of service?"

Arwen nodded at Sif who stood right of her. "As an Avenger, Lady Sif is an honoured guest of the realm. She needs some jewellery worthy of her station."

"I didn't think I'd be serving the Queen and an Avenger when setting shop this morn," the merchant reflected. "But I think I've something your ladyships will find special."

The merchant got a small black box and placed it on the table between him and his two customers. He opened it to reveal an intricately crafted silver pendant shaped like a tree.

"It's…beautiful…" Sif stuttered in awe.

"I didn't craft it myself, milady," the merchant revealed. "It's of elven-make. I got it from a merchant back home who trades in such rarities."

"I thought its design to be familiar," a curious Arwen remarked. "Wh-"

_BOOM!_

Romanoff's training instantly kicked in the moment she heard the explosion. She grabbed Eowyn before diving to the ground. Three more explosions rapidly tore through the Grand Market at separate points.

Arwen's company witnessed the Market erupt into chaos and terrified screams. There was a number of bloodied dead and injured closest to where the explosions took place. Many buyers and sellers ran to escape the scene in blind panic. Stalls and their goods were scattered in the process. The Tower Guards were ruthlessly prevented from taking Arwen's company to safety.

The explosions were from the devices that Bill planted in the Market the previous day. But these explosions were really just a diversion. Tom wore an iron wristband like Zorrgrat's. He turned the wristband's dial to signal the main attack.

Tom suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the Avenger's statues. A pair of hooded archers stood either side of him. The archers rapidly shot and killed the guards protecting Arwen's company.

"Drop!" Sif sharply commanded Arwen.

Arwen lay prone in the blink of an eye given her elven reflexes. Similar to Romanoff's action with Eowyn, Arwen pulled the jeweller to safety alongside her.

Sif decided to improvise in the absence of her shield. With even quicker reflexes than Arwen's, Sif grabbed the jeweller's table. The table's contents scattered as Sif used it to block two arrows intended for Arwen just in the nick of time.

Romanoff well knew an assassination attempt from carrying out plenty herself. She drew the pistol concealed under her jacket the moment the guards escorting Eowyn and her were killed. She rapidly knelt and fired a round killing the closest archer. The other archer aiming at Eowyn quickly turned his bow to Romanoff instead. It was still all the time Black Widow needed to dispatch him with her famed sharpshooting skills.

Romanoff noticed the remaining two archers but the fifth attacker was missing. She frantically scanned to see where he'd gone. Tom had used the chaos to sneak around and attack Romanoff from her right. He drew his sword before rapidly striking downward at his enemy.

"_Natasha!_" Eowyn shouted in warning.

A blindsided Romanoff just avoided being cut down. But Tom's blow was still quick enough to hit Romanoff's pistol, causing it to fall from her grip. Romanoff didn't have time to be surprised by the strength and reflexes exhibited by her attacker - at least the equal of some of SHIELD's best agents.

Romanoff rolled backwards to avoid another of Tom's strikes, picking up one of the fallen guard's ash spears as she did so. She quickly leapt back on her feet before thrusting it at Tom. Tom quickly parried it before realising he now had a second opponent to duel.

Despite not having fought since Pelennor Fields, Eowyn's prowess as a shield-maiden had in no way diminished. She unsheathed a sword from one the guards before joining Romanoff against Tom.

Tom now found himself on the defensive. He was confident at besting either of his opponents in single combat. But fighting both at the same time was a strain even with the enhanced strength and reflexes his masters had given him.

He released a fearsome and angry cry as he battered back a blow from Eowyn before making another downward strike at Romanoff. Romanoff used her spear's crescent hilt to momentarily hook and catch Tom's blade. Eowyn grabbed the opportunity and plunged her blade into Tom's left side. Blood spluttered out of his mouth before Romanoff twirled her spear around and thrust it into Tom's chest.

From a distance, Bill saw Tom fall dead and inwardly cursed. Their mission had been going perfectly until the last few moments. Now half of their company had fallen while none of their targets had. The mission now threatened to end in disaster.

The explosive devices were smaller versions of Saruman's mines used to breach the Deeping Wall. The pendant contained a spell of Malekith's that would trigger the devices not longer after its box was opened. Tom would decloak with the archers and kill Arwen and Eowyn in the ensuing chaos. Bill would then join the five assassins as they recloaked and escaped from the city. The planned mission was no longer possible. But Bill feared what his masters would do if he returned to them and reported the mission had been a complete failure. Particularly with the mission's primary target lying right next to him.

Bill pulled a dagger hidden in his coat and slashed at Arwen. A startled Arwen just rolled out of the way but soon found the 'merchant' kneeling over her. She gripped Bill's right wrist in an attempt to dislodge the dagger from his hand. Arwen normally possessed more than enough strength and quickness to combat any from the race of Men. She was surprised then when she strained to hold back Bill from striking her. His dagger inched perilously close to her face.

"Sif!" she cried out.

Sif heard Arwen's cry. The Goddess of War first threw the table at the two archers who were about to release another volley. After the archers were knocked to the ground, Sif turned around and grabbed Bill's head between her hands. Bill's enhanced strength was still nothing compared to that of an Asgardian's. Sif violently twisted his head, breaking his neck with a loud snap. Sif felt some pain in her right arm from her bandaged wound as a result of this.

Arwen had been saved but there were still two more assassins remaining. Sif was thrown by how quickly the pair of archers had returned to their feet and readied to shoot. Romanoff hadn't been idle since she and Eowyn had killed Tom. She went to retrieve her pistol but wouldn't be able to fire before the archers did. Arwen's company gave a huge sigh of relief when the two archers began spasming after being struck by a lightning bolt from above.

Having killed the remaining assassins, Thor landed next to Sif and Arwen. The God of Thunder used Mjolnir's powers of weather control to quickly douse the fires still blazing in the Market.

Thor heard the explosions from within the Citadel while in a meeting. The explosions were also clearly heard in the city barracks. Iron Man descended next to Thor a few seconds after the God of Thunder's arrival. Eowyn and Romanoff ran up to the group. Black Widow's security expertise proved authoritative given the situation.

"Thor, Stark take Arwen and Eowyn to the Citadel," Romanoff told them in a voice not be argued with. "Sif and I will secure the area."

No one argued with Romanoff's judgment. Stark held Eowyn and took off after quietly telling her, "Hold tight, kid."

Thor was about to do the same with Arwen. But Arwen's elven sight noticed something about the archers. She dashed towards one of the bodies ignoring the Avengers' warnings. She knelt down and pulled back the archer's hood. Her eyes widened now that her hunch about the pendant's origin was proven correct.

"_Avari!_" she gasped.

* * *

**The battle scenes I find hardest to write are those only a few moments length in 'real-time'. It's the challenge of describing the flow of multiple and simultaneous events. Hopefully I've done a better job describing the Grand Market attack than the fight in the Chamber of Marzabul in **_**AoTR.**_

**I purposely let rip with Stark's sarcasm this chapter given the opportunities presented to him. I was tempted for him to make a 'Carrie, Miranda, Charlotte and Samantha' jibe in relation to Arwen's company going shopping (Despite not seeing the show, it was hard to miss the water cooler gossip about it at a former workplace). Romanoff would've probably replied by pejoratively describing Stark as 'Big' in some way – I'd still like to keep coarse language and sexual references in this story to a minimum when I can.**


	13. A Lightning Round of Diplomacy

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

27/06/2014

This story's now passed the century for each of Followers, Favourites, and Reviews – thanks readers.

This chapter carries my usual spoiler warning in relation to _The Hobbit_ trilogy.

**Thalion Estel**: Obviously both Tolkien and Marvel were inspired by the 'Dark Elves' of Norse Mythology. I couldn't omit the Avari in this story given Malekith's one of the main villains.

**Elf With Redbull &amp; Anonymous 1**: I'm pretty sure this chapter will, at least in part, answer your questions.

**Anonymous 2**: In Chapter 3, Gandalf referred to hostile powers attacking Middle-earth via the wormhole. I wonder if he had any particular in mind?

**Dan man**: LOL. They've always been my favourite characters on the Muppets.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – A Lightning Round of Diplomacy**

The Fellowship and the Avengers divided themselves into groups soon after the attack on the Grand Market.

Sif returned to the Citadel and changed into her battle gear. She volunteered to be part of the heavy security detail protecting Arwen, Eowyn and Steven. Due to her injury, Sif decided to only carry her weapon. Assassins were welcome to find out if this made her any less a combatant.

Banner, Gimli and Stark remained in the armoury. They were desperately trying to discover how the enemy's cloaking devices worked. In that sense, this morning's attack had at least one silver lining. There was now another wristband to experiment with in addition to Zorrgrat's.

Merry, Pippin, Barton and Romanoff teamed up once more. This time it was for the purposes of counter-intelligence. Retracing the assassins' steps was one thing they were investigating. A more important one was finding out if other assassins had infiltrated Minas Tirith.

Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Legolas, Rogers and Thor stood in the Tower Hall. All of them participated in the final debate held here four years ago. It was the debate that resulted in the Army of the West marching on the Black Gate. Now they were discussing how to respond against an enemy with seemingly all the initiative.

The Grand Market attack stirred recent and troubling memories for Thor. Like Asgard, Minas Tirith had been the victim of a surprise attack by Malekith's forces. The aftermath in Minas Tirith also had chilling similarities with Asgard's at the time.

The Great Gate had been closed to all but military traffic. Residents had been ordered to stay in their homes until further notice. The Houses of Healing were close to capacity with the injured from this morning's attacks swelling the ranks of its patients. And like Asgard's citizens, Minas Tirith's had been greatly unnerved by Malekith's attack. Not even their rulers were safe from an enemy who could seemingly strike without warning. However, Thor still felt there was one major difference between the two attacks.

This morning's attack hadn't ended in personal tragedy for Aragorn. Thor though couldn't help but compare Aragorn's present composure with the angry defiance Odin displayed. Unlike the All-Father, grief didn't seem to be clouding Aragorn's better judgment. Aragorn's demeanour throughout this meeting was one of quiet contemplation.

Thor was currently doing some contemplating of his own. It was from the disturbing revelation that Svartalfheim wasn't the only realm where Dark Elves could be found.

"They known as the 'Avari'," Legolas referred to the bow-armed assassins. "It means 'the Unwilling'. Unlike the Eldar, they refused to accept the summons to Valinor at the Great Awakening. The Avari chose to remain in Middle-earth instead."

"Sorry, some of that was lost on me, Legolas," Rogers apologised. "But I'm more at a loss about Elves here siding with Malekith. I thought your people have, like, a natural aversion to evil."

"You're not incorrect, Steve," Legolas answered. "But even the greatest of my kind have acted from greed, pride and jealousy. The Avari are unfriendly even to the Eldar. It would be easy for Malekith portray himself as fellow dark elf. Many Avari would welcome the opportunity to rally behind such a powerful figure."

"Why's that?" Boromir quizzed.

"The Avari are like all Elves," Legolas explained. "They will eventually fade to nothing by remaining in Middle-earth. Maybe Malekith's power could help them avoid this fate. Perhaps the Avari believe he can even lead them to dominion over the whole world."

Almost becoming a widower this morning had made Faramir unusually and understandably hawkish.

"Perhaps we should make a dominant display of our own?" Faramir strongly suggested. "If only to restore the morale of our people."

"What do you mean, Faramir?" a slightly concerned Boromir asked.

Faramir firmly put to Rogers and Thor, "Cannot the Avengers make a rapid strike into Mordor? If not to conquer our foes then at least throw their forces into disarray?"

"I thoroughly investigated the Morannon and the Udun," Thor reiterated his earlier report. "I found no trace of any force beside the one that attacked Osgiliath. Minas Morgul is reportedly still abandoned also."

"I think Faramir's referring to somewhere else in Mordor…" Legolas began speculating.

Faramir nodded in confirmation. "An attack on Barad-dur! It's unthinkable Malekith and Saruman would've based themselves in Mordor and not rebuilt the Dark Tower."

"The Men of Nurn are closest to where it stood," Boromir began. "Their latest news was some months ago. It didn't say anything about Barad-dur being rebuilt. They certainly would've told us given they're under the King's protection."

"But didn't Hyaquet say food from Nurn had come to a stop?" Faramir countered. "Perhaps the fell-beasts attacked Near Harad after devastating Nurn? Gandalf once told me about the events leading up to the Battle of the Five Armies. Sauron cast a spell of concealment on Dol Guldur prior to launching his attack from there. Given what we know, Malekith might similarly be able to hide Barad-dur's rebuilding."

"You've actually answered your original question, Faramir," Rogers argued. "For all we know, a huge force of Malekith's could be parked outside the city this moment. The guys in the armoury are working overtime on the problem." Rogers then said as an aside, "What they said about the flamethrowers was scary enough."

"What was that?" Legolas asked.

"Only the enemy could have thousands of them," Rogers dryly advised before linking it to the main discussion. "The point I'm trying to make is, yes, the Avengers could strike Barad-dur right now. But Minas Tirith could be burnt to the ground in our absence."

"We can't do _nothing!_" Faramir insisted with traces of grief and anger.

Aragorn made his first contribution to the meeting by softly saying; "No, we can't."

The whole meeting gave its attention to Aragorn. His next words reflected the separate advice Rogers and Thor had given him over the last few days.

"You are not alone, Faramir," Aragorn assured him. "I'm personally distressed over this morning's attack as you are. The enemy wanted to break the both of us by murdering our spouses. Everyone in this room, the whole city, shares in our outrage.

"But Steve is right. We can't let our anger dictate strategy. Countless more lives than our loved ones depend on it."

Faramir gave an appreciative and chastened nod. It earned him a supportive hand on the shoulder from his brother.

"What've you got in mind, Aragorn?" Rogers sensed.

"I was about to raise it with you, Steve, just before Tony returned," Aragorn revealed before turning to the other Avenger in the room. "I please need you to embark on another journey, Thor."

"You only need ask," Thor replied.

"Dark lords have feared at least one thing in Middle-earth," Aragorn prefaced. "They fear the Free Peoples uniting against them. Despite their boasts, I have little doubt Malekith and Saruman fear this happening to them as well.

"I've already sent word to Eomer. But we also need to quickly contact our other allies. Namely the Elven and Dwarven realms to our north."

"I sense you're giving me a similar task like after I rescued Frodo and Sam?" Thor guessed.

Aragorn nodded in confirmation. "You're our quickest means to send word, Thor. And none of us knows Malekith better than you do. Our friends must be told of the threat he presents. The Free Peoples must fight as one if we're to defeat him and Saruman."

"I can depart now if you wish," Thor offered.

"I should still write some letters," Aragorn declined the offer.

"You're going to tell them the same thing as Eomer?" Rogers enquired.

"Everything that's happened so far," Aragorn confirmed. "Including Thor's previous struggle against Malekith."

"I will help draft the letters, my liege," Faramir volunteered to Aragorn

Everyone was relieved Faramir was back to being his usual helpful self.

"Of which I gladly accept, my friend," Aragorn thanked him.

"I shall also write a note of support for Thor to give to my father," Legolas added.

"Should we ask Gimli to write one as well?" Boromir suggested. "Especially if Thor's going to the Lonely Mountain."

Captain America seemed to veto the idea. It was from something Banner told him prior to this morning's attack.

"Gimli's still flat out in the armoury." Rogers said before dryly explaining, "He and Jarvis have been arguing since yesterday if you can breach mithril armour."

Those present laughed for the first time since this morning's attack.

* * *

Thor was ready to commence his diplomatic mission early the following morning. Apart from the letters, Thor would also be taking a duffel bag containing transceivers to place along the way.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas stood next to the God of Thunder outside the Tower of Ecthelion. They were waiting on Captain America prior to Thor departing.

"I take Faramir's not joining us?" Thor checked.

"After the letters were finished, I ordered him to do nothing other than spend time with Eowyn and Steven," Aragorn confirmed.

Rogers now joined the group.

"Sorry for being late," Rogers apologised to his friends. "But I've just spoken with Hawkeye's team."

"Did they find anything?" Boromir was eager to know.

"They worked through the night," Rogers confirmed. "They found the inn the assassins were staying at. It seems they got here about a week ago. Not surprisingly, the Avari kept well out of sight. But everything indicates there's no other assassins here."

"What indications?" Boromir interrupted. "Other assassins could simply be waiting for the opportunity to present itself."

Boromir had been outwardly composed at yesterday's meeting. But privately he was enraged about the attempt on his sister-in-law's life. Eowyn being killed would've felt more devastating than Denethor's death. At least Denethor had a long life and watched his sons grow into men.

"I didn't mean to sound complacent, Boromir," an understanding Rogers conceded. "But Clint and Nat know covert operations inside out. A failed assassination often results in the perpetrators being caught or killed. The risk's even higher if the assassins are outsiders with no local support. Which leads me to what else they found.

"All visitors to Minas Tirith have to immediately register at the customs house on arrival. Even we had to." Rogers paused before checking with Aragorn, "Was visitor registration Faramir's idea?"

"How did you know that, Steve?" Aragorn asked in surprise. The policy came a few months after the Avengers last departed Middle-earth.

Rogers softly smiled. "I told him about passports last time I was here. Anyway, visitors also have to sign out on departure. So Merry and Pippin went through the register and made a list of all current visitors. They've all been accounted for and Nat said their stories seem to check out."

Legolas injected a note of caution.

"Natasha proved quite the interrogator in the Shire," Legolas referred to her questioning of Lotho. "But Middle-earth is still quite new to her. A servant of the enemy clever enough could frame their answers accordingly."

Rogers was surprised Thor moved to dispel this doubt. Not so much that he displayed confidence in Romanoff's abilities. But more how he expressed that confidence.

"I would not be alarmed if they tried, Legolas," Thor assured him. "Black Widow has a keen sense if someone's telling her the truth. Not even the God of Lies and Mischief fully escaped her web."

The non-Avengers had all been told about Romanoff's interrogation of Loki.

"Then I'm convinced the city's free of assassins for now," a relieved Aragorn stated. "I'll personally thank our intrepid investigators when I next see them."

"Should we allow people to step outside their homes again?" Boromir suggested. "It would give some reassurance about their safety."

"Yes but keep the Great Gate closed," Aragorn decided. "Until we can detect Malekith's forces, we must prevent them from entering any way we can. And while they'll undoubtedly object, I'll have Arwen and Eowyn remain in the Citadel for now."

Aragorn's decisions received concurring nods.

"I should get going." Thor said before asking Aragorn, "Do you have any final instructions before I depart?"

Aragorn replied with a wink, "Fly, you fool."

All present gave a knowing laugh before the God of Thunder took to the skies.

* * *

Thor's first destination was Caras Galadhon. The Galadhrim were of course thrown asunder by his totally unexpected arrival. But it didn't take long for them to accord him their fullest hospitality. Not surprisingly, their Marchwarden was especially effusive in welcoming the God of Thunder.

"_Mae govannen, Thor_," Haldir greeted him as they warmly embraced.

"It's been too long, noble Haldir," Thor replied.

The pair was alone in Haldir's house, perched atop one of Caras Galadhon's highest telains. Haldir was clad in the grey and brown fabric uniform that Galadhrim sentries wore when patrolling the forests.

"At least you remember Lady Galadriel's advice about your strength," Haldir dryly remarked as they loosened themselves.

"It is hard to forget any words of the lady," Thor agreed. "Indeed, it's very hard to forget anything about her at all."

Haldir simply gave an understanding and somewhat saddened nod. He gestured they sit at a round wooden table.

"You speak the thoughts of all Galadhrim," Haldir said as they pair sat down. "Lady Galadriel and the Golden Wood were as one to us. My people find it hard remaining here without her. I think that's why so many have left for the Undying Lands following her and Lord Celeborn's own departure."

Haldir expressed what Thor sensed on arrival. The Asgardian couldn't help but compare Caras Galadhon to when the Fellowship came here. Like Legolas had observed, hardly any light radiated throughout the glade any more. Caras Galadhon had also been notably depopulated. The current atmosphere of what Haldir once described as 'the heart of Elvendom on earth' was akin to restrained sorrow.

Not that Thor would ever excuse those Avari casting their lot with Malekith. But it was somewhat understandable if their realms were fading like Caras Galadhon. Arda's creators though had always intended for Elves to reside in Valinor so Men could have dominion over Middle-earth. The Galadhrim had come to accept this fate with grace and humility. This compared to the Avari's hubris and violent opposition – not unlike Malekith's ongoing refusal to accept even the very existence of light. Thor's thoughts led to him to broach the main reason for his visit.

"Aragorn has sent me here as his emissary," Thor began. "Unfortunately I come as the bearer of ill tidings."

Thor then passed over Aragorn's letter to Haldir. Haldir reflected on Thor's last visit while opening the letter. None had forgotten how Thor held Galadriel to him before the pair took flight towards Dol Guldur.

Haldir was pleased to read Rogers and Banner had also returned to Middle-earth. He further hoped to meet the other Avengers they and Thor had often spoken of. The letter's remaining contents shook him to the core. After he'd finished reading, Haldir's reaction was the closest he came to swearing.

"By Elbereth!" he sighed perturbed.

"On the way here I stopped by Dol Guldur's ruins," Thor revealed. "Just to be sure Malekith and Saruman haven't laid claim to them." Thor paused before shaking his head. "The summit didn't have the slightest taint of evil. Even the bridge connecting the fortress to the forest remains shattered. I understand spiders and orcs have largely been eradicated from the area as well?"

Haldir nodded in confirmation. "We still encounter isolated pockets. Nothing that can't be handled by a small company, mind. But even with all our warriors, we won't be able to fend off attacks like those against Osgiliath and Ahrakan. I daresay it would be struggle even with the Lady's power behind us."

"We're working tirelessly at unraveling the enemy's foul craft," Thor reiterated one of the letter's key messages. "But nor does Aragorn believe we should idly wait for answers. All evidence suggests Malekith and Saruman's forces are concentrated deep in Mordor. When they're fully unleashed, we must counter with as great a force of our own."

"Hence the request to send warriors to join those of the Kingdom?" Haldir concluded to which Thor gave a confirmatory nod.

Haldir silently pondered a reply. The force he'd led to Helm's Deep was at Galadriel and Elrond's behest. But Haldir was now the highest ranked Galadhrim in Middle-earth. There was no one else he could defer Aragorn's request to. He had to weigh up any response against the lives of all remaining Galadhrim. Haldir had observed and protected Galadriel and Celeborn for countless centuries. The Marchwarden based his decision on the great wisdom that the couple always displayed.

"Prince Thor," Haldir formally addressed him. "Hear now my response to King Elessar's request. A small company of our warriors will remain guarding our borders. The rest I will personally lead to Minas Tirith in aid of all the Free Peoples."

A large smile burst across Thor's face. He paraphrased Gandalf's response when Thor volunteered to return to Middle-earth.

"I never doubted your response being otherwise, good Haldir!" Thor happily greeted the offer. "But I thank you and all your kin nonetheless."

Haldir similarly declared, "We are proud to fight alongside the God of Thunder once more."

* * *

Thor reached his second destination in quick time. The Woodland Realm was a very different Elven domain compared to Lothlorien.

The heart of the Woodland Realm was a great cave some miles within the edge of the Greenwood's eastern side. Before its huge doors of stone a river ran out of the heights of the forest and flowed on and out into the marshes at the feet of the high wooded land. This great cave, from which countless smaller ones opened out on every side, wound far underground and had many passages and wide halls. The cave's interior was naturally illuminated throughout the day. But the biggest contrast for Thor was how he'd been received here.

Thranduil gave audience before his throne. Legolas's father wore his wooden crown and was dressed in a fine silver robe. He stood while impassively reading Aragorn's letter. The Elven king's face betrayed no emotion once he'd finished. Thranduil began pacing the floor while voicing his thoughts.

"So Saruman and this 'Malekith' intend unleashing a weapon they believe will destroy all before it?" he dispassionately asked.

"It's not the first time Malekith's wielded such power," Thor confirmed. "Through the Aether he almost plunged all the realms into darkness."

"Such is the nature of evil, Prince Thor," Thranduil articulated a closely held truth. "A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be." Thranduil then personally reflected, "After nearly six millennia, it's a battle I've grown weary of."

Thor was slightly unsettled by this. Thranduil's words were eerily similar to ones Odin had recently spoken. Thor thought it best to return discussion to the here and now.

"The Free Peoples should avoid Asgard's mistake in preparing for Malekith's next attack," Thor argued from experience. "We should be of one mind how we defend ourselves from it. Victory can be ours if all our forces fight under Aragorn's standard."

"Can even the God of Thunder make so confident a claim?" Thranduil coolly retorted. "A hobbit once passed unseen within these walls to free a company of dwarves. Now I read Malekith can similarly conceal legions of orcs from us. Orcs armed with weapons more deadly than Sauron's ever had."

"And a united force is our best hope of defeating such legions," Thor reiterated.

Thranduil began outlining his concerns about this strategy.

"The borders of my realm have grown since Sauron's fall," he started. "But I have fewer warriors than ever to protect them. Can you guarantee Malekith's forces won't attack my kingdom later today or any time after? Perhaps as deadly an attack as the one he launched against your father's?"

Thor slightly furrowed his brow. He knew Thranduil wasn't personally insulting him. But reading between the lines, Thranduil's message was clear – _I'm not sending any forces until Malekith's can be detected._

Thor had resolved not to let his temper get the better of him like it did on Jotunheim. The task he'd been given was similar to one the Valar gave Gandalf. It was persuading the Free Peoples to stand as one against an evil that threatened them all. Thor intended to carry out this mission in a manner his dear friend would be proud of.

"I can't give that guarantee to you or any ruler," Thor truthfully replied. "You are correct, Thranduil-King. Currently, Malekith's forces can strike anywhere without warning. Yesterday his forces attacked within the very walls of Minas Tirith. Tomorrow they could make an attempt on your life right where we're standing. "

"If that is indeed the case," Thranduil interrupted. "Why then do you ask me to send forces elsewhere?"

Thor remembered asking a similar question once. He also remembered Fury's reply at the time.

"King Elessar is asking, what are you prepared to do?" he clarified to his host.

Thranduil simply chose to read from Legolas's letter.

"I see my son and heir chooses to remain in Gondor," Thranduil noted. "He says it's for the same reason he joined the Fellowship. To serve his father and people by helping destroy the evil we face at its source…"

Thranduil's voiced trailed off as he recalled when Tauriel said similar words to him. She'd argued for a strike on Dol Guldur to kill the spiders at their source. Dol Guldur, the source of much of the evil Thranduil had fought against throughout his life. It was then that the King of the Woodland Realm had a revelation.

The Greenwood finally returned only after Dol Guldur had been permanently destroyed. One of the main reasons for Dol Guldur's destruction now stood less than a few feet away. And it was at Elessar's behest that Thor had aided the Eldar that day. At this moment, it was though the light of Earendil had illuminated the only proper course of action. Thranduil returned his attention to Thor before speaking.

"Tell Elessar that I'm prepared to repay my debt to him," Thranduil regally declared. "One king to another. Four years ago he sent the God of Thunder to aid in the destruction of Dol Guldur. His decision saved the lives of countless Eldar, possibly including my own. The fortress's destruction finally allowed light to return to the Greenwood." Thranduil concluded with a pointed reference to yesterday's events. "Unlike Malekith, all light is sacred to the Eldar. This includes the light of Evenstar. Tell this to her lord and husband: Thranduil and his warriors go to Minas Tirith and will defend that light with their very lives."

"I gladly accept your repayment on his behalf," a relieved Thor replied. "I'll eagerly await on your arrival at the White City. As will your son once I tell him."

Thor respectfully bowed to Thranduil with their audience ended. As a pair of guards escorted the Asgardian out of his palace, Thranduil reflected on something that Legolas once told him about Tauriel. It was her reply when Legolas argued the Quest for Erebor wasn't the Woodland Realm's fight.

_Tell me, Mellon, when did we allow evil to become stronger than us?_

Thranduil softly smiled as he whispered, "We were the stronger this day, Tauriel…"

* * *

Thorin Stonehelm wore the crown that signified his current position as King under the Mountain. He had had long, brown hair and a bushy beard of similar length and colour. His reign began four years ago when his father Dain Ironfoot fell defending their home, the Lonely Mountain.

Thorin and Thor now sat across a table resolutely staring at one another. Thorin was flanked by two of the most revered dwarves in his realm. Gloin, Gimli's father, sat to Thorin's right. Another member of Oakenshield's company, Dori, sat to his left.

At a nod from Thorin, the four each started gulping a mug of ale. They violently threw their mugs to the floor once they'd finished.

"_ANOTHER!_" they cried in unison before laughing.

"Our gratitude for indulging us, Odinson," Thorin wheezed.

"It was a compromise, Thorin-King," Thor similarly responded. "I drank your ale, you used my gesture of appreciation."

"I agreed to that for my people's safety," Thorin chuckled. "A belch from the God of Thunder could knock down the Gates of Erebor."

"And I won't follow my son's mistake of challenging you to drinking game," Gloin told Thor with a wink. "Although Bombur might if he was here."

"I've heard of Lord Bombur," Thor said. "I believe he and my friend Volstagg would get along well. Where is his lordship?"

"Having his afternoon nap," Dori respectfully advised. "As are the six dwarves that have to carry him everywhere."

Thor joined in the Dwarven lords' laughter while privately trying to guess the size of Bombur's appetite.

Thorin had originally welcomed Thor while seated on his throne. Gloin and Dori had also been in attendance. The trio greeted the contents of Aragorn's letter with anger, sorrow and relief. Gloin especially given what Gimli had been through. But Thorin reacted by reconvening discussions to his private dining room. Tradition dictated a guest like the God of Thunder be shown the greatest of Dwarven hospitality. Thor happily accepted the invitation to share thoughts over a meal. Obliging Thorin this courtesy was only fair given the courtesy Aragorn was asking of Thorin.

The meal Thor shared with his hosts matched the one Gimli promised the Fellowship when entering Moria. Large plates of roast beef and pork were laid out on the table before them. They were also being served with some of Thorin's best ale.

"I'll say one thing having read that letter," Thorin returned to the main topic of discussion. "Malekith sounds like the type of Elvish sorcerer we'd long mistaken Lady Galadriel for."

Thor was pleased hearing the rapprochement between Elves and Dwarves had continued during his absence from Middle-earth.

"That's a very good way of putting it, my friend," Thor agreed. "Malekith's a lord of darkness as much as Galadriel being the Lady of Light. He won't stop until all the realms are covered in it. Starting with this one."

"I say the villain's already started with Durin's Folk!" Gloin characteristically huffed. "Not just Gimli's captivity mind. But also all the lads killed at Osgiliath. As far as I'm concerned, he's as much an enemy as Azog was."

"We all feel the same, Gloin." Dori reassured him before tactfully suggesting to Thorin, "Milord, if I may. I think we have the men to bring Bofur's company back to its original size."

It was no coincidence Thorin had Gloin and Dori with him. Gloin was blunt and uncompromising whereas Dori was refined and diplomatic. The pair's contrasting styles indirectly allowed him to test the other party's position while keeping his own options open.

"Mm," Thorin concurred with Dori's suggestion. "But I think Elessar's asking us to send a few more than that. Am I right, Odinson?"

Thor nodded. "He also seeks the Men of Dale's assistance."

"Well I'll have a chat about it with Bard the day after next," Thorin promised in relation to Dale's ruler. "I'd certainly love to help. But I've currently got an enemy myself to worry about."

"Goblins?" Thor guessed from what Gimli had said about them.

Thorin shook his head. "It's those thousands of blasted Easterlings on our border."

"Are you concerned about them laying siege here again?" Thor asked. "I would've thought them reluctant given how Hulk defeated their last attempt."

"T'was a glorious day Erebor will never forget." Gloin quietly reflected before saying, "They wouldn't besiege us even without the Avengers to worry about. The Lonely Mountain's defences are now stronger than ever. The Easterling's couldn't breach them even with an army as big as their last one."

"Apologies, Gloin, but I still don't see the problem," Thor said.

"The problem, Prince Thor, is the Easterling's changing tactics," Dori respectfully intervened. "Rather than attack Erebor, they now raid up and down the Celduin."

"I recall Gimli mentioning the river," Thor remarked upon hearing its name. "He said it was an important trade route for your people."

"It's easier to grab the Mountain's wealth outside than in," Gloin picked up where he left off. "A quarter of boats are lost even with our warrior's protecting them."

"And we're heading into summer when raids hit their peak," Thorin concluded.

Thor took a few moments to considering what he should say in reply. It some ways, it was easier persuading Thranduil than Thorin.

The Dwarves of Erebor were courageous, honourable, proud and resolute to a fault. But they also had a more pragmatic outlook on life than the Eldar. An outsider was unlikely to move Durin's Folk by appealing to esoteric ideals. They needed be persuaded by something more tangible. The way the Fellowship helped Gimli keep up over the Wold exemplified this. The playful taunts Gimli received about his stamina motivated him to prove otherwise. Now Thor had to find a similar way to motivate a whole Dwarven kingdom.

Thor could offer to make a show of force against the Easterlings. Aragorn and Rogers gave him their fullest trust for this mission. But the pair certainly wouldn't approve of Thor unilaterally using 'extreme prejudice' against the Easterlings just to secure Erebor's aid. There was no evidence the Easterlings were in league with Malekith for one thing. And Thor's conscience wouldn't allow him to kill mortals unless he had no other choice.

Thor then had a wily thought. Perhaps Thorin could be persuaded by the prospect of wealth from elsewhere? It was something that would also give Minas Tirith a much-needed boost. Thor broached his offer by playing on Dwarves' fondness for recounting deeds in battle.

"Thorin-King," Thor began, "I understand you and your father once led a group of warriors here. It was in aid your namesake's company was it not?"

The three dwarves grinned and nodded in affirmation.

"Aye, more than three score years ago," Thorin proudly recalled. "I remember it like yesterday. We marched day and night upon receiving our kin's call for aid."

"If only you could've seen Dain's force, Odinson," Gloin enthused. "Five hundred of the Iron Hills' finest all fully armed and filthy!"

With his hosts taking the bait, Thor began reeling them in.

"If you send a similar force to Minas Tirith," Thor began promising, "they will receive a very special trophy on arrival."

Thor restrained from laughing at the puzzled looks his hosts were giving him.

"What trophy are you talking about, Odinson?" Thorin finally asked.

Gloin and Dori started drinking while Thor responded. What the Asgardian said caused both to violently spray the ale out of their mouths.

"I take my advisors are in broad agreement…" Thorin dryly observed.

* * *

Thor stood outside the Gates of Erebor. He had to take a call before departure.

"Thor, it's Steve," Thor's earpiece transmitted. "I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, my friend," Thor happily advised. "You've actually contacted me at an opportune moment. You'll be pleased to know Lothlorien and the Woodland Realm have both agreed to send forces. Erebor's also sending warriors but I needed to pledge them something first."

"What was that?" Rogers queried.

"A small favour," Thor assured him. "I'll have taken care of it by the time I've returned to you."

"Sure," Rogers accepted given Thor was a man of his word. "Great job by the way. I'll tell Aragorn as soon as we're finished."

"You've called to speak about another matter?" Thor cautiously asked hoping it wasn't bad news.

Rogers's news was the exact opposite. "The guys in the armoury said they've had a breakthrough on the cloaking devices. We'll wait until you're back before getting them to tell us about it."

"I'll be there in about an hour," Thor estimated given his promise to Thorin.

"No problem," Rogers began signing off. "I'll meet you at the Drill Square."

With the conversation ended, Thor took off and immediately flew south-west. The Greenwood rapidly passed beneath him as a large green blur. Thor crossed over the Misty Mountains, their snow capped peaks glinting in the late afternoon sun. Thor gently landed upon reaching his intended destination.

Thor now stood before the western entrance of Moria. Hardly anything had changed from when the Fellowship came here. The pile of rubble that was the Doors of Durin still blocked access to the mines. The large pool of water cresting the entrance still had a dark and foreboding feel.

Thor promised Thorin he'd clear the entrance in exchange for Erebor dispatching a contingent to Gondor. The God of Thunder immediately started work by following in Pippin's footsteps. He swung Mjolnir and sent a large piece of rubble flying into the water. He quickly followed up his action a second and third time.

An enraged Watcher in the Water burst through the pool's surface. It immediately recognised who'd disturbed it.

"Hello…again," Thor casually greeted it. "I accept your surrender."

The Watcher surged towards Thor intent on killing him. It suddenly halted when the pool's surface was struck by a series of powerful lightning bolts.

* * *

Rogers stood in the Drill Square waiting on Thor's arrival at the agreed time. When he spotted Thor over Minas Tirith, Rogers wondered if the Asgardian's left hand was caught in a large steel trap. Curiosity quickly turned to astonishment when Thor landed a few feet in front of him.

The 'trophy' Thor promised Thorin was the jaws of the Watcher in the Water. Thor pulled them out of the Watcher's electrocuted corpse with his bare hands. Thor also hoped the death this infamous monster would be a fillip to morale within the White City. Just like his defeat of the Nazgul boosted spirits within Edoras.

Captain America slowly began remembering where he'd seen those jaws.

"Are…they…" Rogers tentatively started.

"On Midgard I believe they're called 'sweetening the deal'," Thor smugly advised.

* * *

**In this crossover, I wanted to close the loose end of the Watcher found in canon.**

**The Woodland Realm's description largely copies the one written in _The Hobbit._**

**Mirkwood, Golden Wood, Caras Galadhon and the Woodland Realm all go through name changes following Sauron's defeat in the book. I didn't go into the details this chapter for simplicity's sake. Likewise, I felt Thor and Thorin discussing similar names would come across as a bit contrived.**

**I've hinted in a previous chapter my theory about Tauriel's eventual fate. But I couldn't avoid mentioning her in this one given Thranduil's apperance.**


	14. Councils and Countermeasures

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

18/07/2014

**Phygmalion**: I definitely believe Thor's matured in movieverse. To paraphrase Loki, Thor's learnt he can't punch his way out of every situation.

**gammaxmen80**: Oakenshield and Stonehelm are different Thorins despite both being of the House of Durin. Also, the 'Bard' mentioned last chapter was the great-grandson of his more famous namesake. Can't wait for Billy Connolly's portrayal of Dain Ironfoot in the _BOTFA_.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Councils and Countermeasures**

Banner, Stark and Gimli flanked one of the display screens while facing their audience in the armoury. The audience consisted of Rogers, Thor, Boromir, Legolas, Barton and Faramir. Aragorn allowed Denethor's youngest son to attend at Banner's request. Faramir's rigorous and perceptive intellect might pick up something the research team had missed.

Aragorn himself was currently resting after being told to in unison by Rogers, Legolas and Boromir. The trio similarly persuaded him prior to the Battle of Helm's Deep. Aragorn knew better than going behind the trio's backs on this. Particularly as one of the female Avengers would be watching over him.

While Beregond was still Captain of the Tower Guard, Sif had been deputised as head of the royal security detail. She actually became the second Avenger to receive a Gondorian commission. Aragorn made her role official by giving her the rank of Autherdir. Sif vigorously threw herself into the role. A major reason was she was still mourning over Frigga's death. Sif wouldn't allow Malekith to callously murder another realm's beloved Queen.

Aragorn was also the reason for Romanoff's absence from the armoury. Aragorn had been greatly impressed by Black Widow's espionage skills. So much so he asked her to conduct a review of the Kingdom's intelligence services. Unlike the reception Pryte gave Banner, Aragorn's officials gladly welcomed an Avenger's assistance. Highlighting their growing friendship, Romanoff had Merry and Pippin as her aides throughout.

"On Earth we have something called 'stealth technology'," Banner began the armoury briefing. "It's for avoiding detection by enemy warning systems."

"Like the one called 'radar' Steve told me about?" Boromir asked from memory.

Stark looked at Rogers and asked him, "Doesn't SHIELD have something like the Prime Directive?"

Banner and Barton smirked being the only ones who understood the reference.

"Sorry, Boromir," Banner apologised. "Yes, like radar. But obviously that's not what Malekith's forces are trying to avoid here. The attacks on the Shire and Osgiliath weren't spotted beforehand for a very good reason. Those forces could absorb and bend light, practically making themselves invisible."

"Sounds like stealth mode on the Heli-Carrier," Barton commented to which Banner nodded.

Boromir asked with a degree of trepidation, "So like the One Ring, these devices allow the wearer to move unseen?"

"Similar in effect but not in design," Gimli confidently stated.

Legolas's eyes twinkled as he asked, "And how did you discover this, Gimli?"

Gimli got back with something he'd learned about his Elven friend over the last couple of days.

"Tony, my good fellow," Gimli friendlily suggested to Stark. "Perhaps you can explain it to 'Def Leppard' like you explained it to me?"

A chuffed Stark said to Rogers, "And you worried about me being a bad influence here."

Rogers rolled his eyes as JARVIS displayed the relevant information on screen. An animated walkthrough of Malekith's devices commenced. The walkthrough was accompanied by a variety of charts and data.

"The dial's the key," Stark began. "When it's switched on, the wristband emits an energy field. Anyone within five yards and anything they're carrying becomes invisible. Anyone else's got to wear the ridged armour to be in on the act."

"The field weakens further from centre," Banner further explained. "The armour somehow absorbs and amplifies the field's energy. Still, the field's only got an effective range of thirty yards."

"It matches the tracks Thor found," Rogers observed. "The trolls must've been carrying the mortars right next to whoever wore the wristband."

There were a number of concurring nods. At Osgiliath, Faramir experienced the danger posed by Malekith's devices. But this briefing had also fuelled his intellectual curiosity about them as well.

"Just to be sure I understand," Faramir checked with the research team. "Invisibility isn't bestowed outside the confines of this 'energy field'?"

Stark clicked at Faramir. "Got it in one. But all that energy creates something else over a wide area. We call it 'static interference'. It's why Cap and Sif got cut off when the attack started."

"Such interference could've only been at ground-level," Faramir argued. "Otherwise Steve couldn't have contacted Thor from atop the Dome."

Stark blinked before turning to Banner.

"Why didn't you say earlier this guy speaks English?" Stark asked in mild exasperation.

"Take it as a compliment, Faramir," Rogers dryly told him.

Barton decided to force the issue on something critical.

"Obviously these guys like fighting dirty," Barton described their enemy. "So why does stealth come off when they attack?"

"All we can tell is if its not switched off, it still comes off automatically," Banner answered.

"Speaking from experience," Thor interrupted with heavy understatement before gesturing at the screen. "Asgard recorded similar readings when attacked by Malekith's forces. Dark Elves can't fight and remain cloaked at the same time. Their ships seem incapable of generating the required energy."

Stark remembered seeing a movie once about a ship that could do both.

"Maybe Malekith's a closet Trekkie like Agent Barton?" Stark mused aloud.

The said Avenger chose to ignore Stark's jibe.

"But Malekith's not attacking with advanced spaceships here," Barton countered Thor's argument.

Banner's request that Faramir attend this meeting now bore fruit.

"I admit being unfamiliar with such vessels," Faramir prefaced his argument. "But these devices may work along similar lines. Stamina's all about exerting energy is it not? One certainly exerts it in combat. Perhaps invisibility is displaced upon exertion reaching a certain level?"

An impressed Stark sharply pointed at Faramir and declared, "One should be here working with us! There's no health care benefit. But we've got all the toys and I promise a stress-free environment."

"And the shawarma's quite a treat!" Gimli enthusiastically added.

"Perhaps you can treat me to answer instead, Gimli?" Legolas tried playfully needling him a second time. "The Nine's fell-beasts couldn't breathe fire. So why did the ones that attacked Tony?"

Gimli only gave a blank expression in response. Legolas felt satisfied the ledger had been squared over the 'Def Leppard' remark. But he nonetheless sought a serious answer to the question.

"We haven't analysed the tissue sample yet," Stark admitted as the screen displayed the corresponding information. "But Jarvis and I scanned the corpse we took it from. Those things had a serum in their bloodstream. It must ignite outside the body. And trust me, the heat's almost as bad as the flamethrower's."

"We talking a biological weapon?" Barton hazarded a guess.

"We've got run some tests," was all Stark could bring himself to say.

The serum mightn't have been Extremis but it had a number of parallels Stark found disturbing. One parallel was particularly troubling. Stark was certain Killian was dead. But until recently, Thor had the same assumption about Malekith.

"And what of the beasts' armour?" Legolas's interrupted Stark's train of thought. "It was similar to the orcs. But how could they move unseen? They can't wear wristbands nor did they have riders who could."

"Here's where it gets interesting," Banner revealed. "They actually _weren't_ in stealth mode. Their armour contained a different energy signature, sorry, pattern to the wristband's. The bad news is we don't know what it's for. The good news is being able to spot the difference."

"What do you mean, Bruce?" Boromir asked.

Banner pointed at a wristband while answering; "Make no mistake. This stuff's highly advanced even by Earth's standards. But like I said at the start, it's not designed to avoid radar. Whenever stealth mode's engaged the signature's pretty hard to miss."

Thor's interest piqued at this. Not even Asgard's best scientists could unravel the stealth technology used by Dark Elven ships. Depriving Malekith's forces of a similar advantage in Middle-earth would make a huge difference.

Thor barely contained his eagerness as he asked, "Can we detect it?"

Stark nodded. "It's that obvious my Dad's first radars would pick it up. Now we know what to look for…I'll get Jarvis to recalibrate the transceivers to cut out the static. And if any one in stealth comes in range, we'll pick it up."

"How exact?" Barton wanted to know.

Banner arched an eyebrow. "Down to the yard."

Faramir gave a satisfied smile like the rest of the audience. But then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was one of the unexamined items on the display table. He moved to take a closer look while rest of the audience praised the research team.

"Outstanding," Rogers simply declared. "All of you!"

"Yes," Boromir similarly concurred. "Now we have more than fighting chance."

None of the audience begrudged Stark his smug expression.

"Who found this?" Faramir interrupted holding up Zorrgrat's charm bracelet.

Stark's shoulders slumped while grumbling, "And I thought we were having a moment."

"I did," Barton answered Faramir's question. "The orc with the wristband had it. Is it important?"

"More than important, Clint," Faramir confirmed. "It may answer one of the greatest riddles about our enemy – where we can find them!"

* * *

The morale of Minas Tirith had significantly improved from the previous morning. As Thor had hoped, the Watcher's jaws was a major reason why.

Aragorn had the jaws placed in front of the Avenger's statues in the Grand Market. It was a practical and symbolic gesture. Their placement coincided with the Market re-opening for the first time since the assassination attempts. The many sightseers the jaws attracted saw a brisk resumption of trade. Symbolically, the jaws showed the Avengers had the strength to match even the greatest of evils.

But Aragorn decided to keep the research team's breakthroughs a closely guarded secret for now. Doing so would be to the Free Peoples' strategic and tactical advantage. Rogers's compared it to him when a device called 'Enigma' had been decoded. However, the City's gates were reopened to regular traffic. Aragorn was heartened none of his subjects were evacuating the city despite being free to do so. It was a common sense decision by the citizenry. If Minas Tirith wasn't safe despite the protection of the army and the Avengers, then nowhere was.

Arwen knocked on Sif's door hoping to witness another breakthrough. After being invited in, Arwen wasn't surprised to be the Goddess of War's only visitor.

Banner stood in front of Sif who was sitting on the bed. Thor and Romanoff were closely watching Banner unwind Sif's bandage. Arwen smiled upon the bandage's removal. Sif's arm was free of burn marks.

"You are fully healed then, Sif?" Arwen happily asked.

Sif didn't bother to hide her frustration after quickly shaking her head.

"Apperances can be deceptive." Sif said before grimacing, "It still hurts to bend my arm."

"With respect, Sif," Banner wryly pointed out. "Your arm was hit by an energy blast of more than five-thousand degrees."

"'Five-thousand degrees'?" Arwen asked for clarification.

Banner quickly thought of a comparison Arwen could relate to.

"Twice the hottest smithy's forge," he advised which Arwen visibly flinched at. "But like I said to Sif, the pain should be gone in about a week."

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, Bruce." Sif assured him before reflecting, "I suppose it was a bit too much hoping I'd heal sooner."

Thor observed, "As Darcy says when someone states the obvious: d'uh!"

Thor's use of Earth humour caused smiles all round. Arwen then raised the other reason she was here.

"Elessar wants to a hold council tomorrow morn," she said. "He believes the time's come for us to take the offensive."

All present nodded their acceptance of the invitation.

"It'll be in the Tower Hall," Arwen advised the venue.

The Avenger currently advising the Kingdom's intelligence services had concerns about this.

"We sure about having it there?" Romanoff argued. "We've got that whole 'seeing stone' thing to worry about. Couldn't Saruman spy on us?"

Romanoff had done some reading on palantiri over the last couple of days. She knew they couldn't be used for eavesdropping. But she still acted on the sound assumption Saruman could lip read.

"He may well do so," Arwen conceded. "But Legolas and I will immediately sense his presence."

"Legolas so sensed Sauron's in the Meduseld," Thor recalled that night in support.

Romanoff still didn't feel satisfied. Relying on someone's 'sixth sense' to avoid enemy surveillance went against all her experience and training.

"But how exactly?" she pressed.

"The Eldar consider it a sacred gift, Natasha," Arwen reverently explained. "One given to us by the Iluvatar himself."

Black Widow now looked even more puzzled. Banner wondered if he looked the same when Aragorn and Legolas explained the Oathbreakers.

"Take it from me, Nat," Banner advised her. "The way a lot of things work here is simply a case of 'Don't ask'."

Romanoff dryly observed, "In other words, this place is just like SHIELD."

* * *

There was a murmur of polite chatter within the Tower Hall prior to the council commencing. The participants were waiting on Aragorn to join them. Many of the original Fellowship were comparing it to the one in Rivendell four years ago.

Aragorn wouldn't be sitting on his throne for this council. He'd instead be joining the other participants in a sitting circle of finely crafted wooden chairs. Aragorn wanted to emphasise this was a council of equals. Merry, who sat between Banner and Pippin, still felt somewhat out of place though.

"I think I'd feel more comfortable hiding behind one of those pillars," Merry reflected how he and Pippin 'attended' the Council of Elrond.

Banner smirked at this. It was the first time he'd caught up with the pair since the assassination attempt.

"Do you reckon Sam would've left the Shire by now?" Banner queried the two cousins.

"I think so," Pippin agreed. "He'd would've left even if he was coming by himself."

"At least the rangers will be with him," Merry reassured Pippin about their friend's safety. "I don't know if they'll be coming with anyone else though."

Casual conversation ceased upon Aragorn's arrival. He sat between Arwen and Boromir before starting the council.

"Apologies, my friends," Aragorn began. "But Hyaquet wanted an urgent word." Aragorn paused before explaining, "The leaders of Near Harad have agreed to my terms for an embassy."

"When will it be held, Elessar?" Arwen asked. She had no doubt her spouse would soon be departing Minas Tirith.

"Very soon," Aragorn confirmed. "Their leaders are already heading towards the Crossings of Poros. So I need to get there myself with all haste."

"You heading out today?" Rogers guessed.

"As Natasha advises," Aragorn acknowledged Black Widow. "Malekith mightn't have any more assassins here, but he could still have spies. I don't want my departure drawing any attention. So I'll leave tonight escorted only by Imrahil and some of his knights."

Boromir trusted his uncle to escort Aragorn. And the Knights of Dol Amroth were among the Kingdom's elite forces. But the Steward still had misgivings about Aragorn's plan.

"Milord, I need not point out the Harad Road runs very close to Mordor," Boromir tactfully expressed his dissent.

"I appreciate your concern, my friend," Aragorn assured him. "Which is why I'll be travelling by ship instead. We'll sail south to Pelargir before completing the rest of the journey by land."

Like Boromir, Rogers still wasn't completely taken with Aragorn's assurances.

"Do you want one of us to come as well?" Rogers offered on behalf of the Avengers. "Just in case the Haradrim try anything?"

"You're not volunteering are you, Cap?" Stark asked deadpan. "Negotiations would be off as soon as the Haradrim saw you."

Stark's jibe resulted in a number of smirks. Aragorn quickly suppressed his before replying.

"Thank you but no, Steve," Aragorn declined the offer of protection. "The Haradrim may feel I'm trying to intimidate them with an Avenger's presence. And I'm not worried about them 'trying anything' as you put it. They know what they risk in retaliation if they try." Aragorn then wryly added, "I'm sure they don't want to lose Iron Man's affections so easily."

All present softly laughed indicating their agreement with Aragorn's plan. Now they needed to discuss plans about the war more generally.

"Our northern allies should begin arriving by the time I've returned," Aragorn stated. "They weren't asked here to fight a defensive action. I fully intend striking right at our enemy's heart."

"I think even I know where we're going," a self-deprecating Pippin remarked.

Boromir similarly replied, "Unfortunately, Pippin, it's no longer a case of simply walking into Mordor."

After those of the original Fellowship knowingly smiled, Aragorn nodded at Faramir to explain what Boromir was alluding to.

"Officers in the Witch-king's armies wore a token denoting their status," Faramir informed the meeting. "Clint found such a token on one of the orcs who'd occupied the Shire." Faramir showed Zorrgrat's bracelet before passing it around the circle. "There are similar tokens like that one in Gondor's archives. They were worn by officers stationed at Carn Dum."

Rogers's memory suddenly jolted at the name. Faramir mentioned Carn Dum in the armoury last night. But now Rogers remembered coming across it much earlier.

"Wait a minute," he interrupted Faramir's narrative. "I remember reading about it before the siege here. Wasn't Carn Dum his base of operations for attacking…'Arnor' I think?"

"More than a thousand years ago," Arwen confirmed as if it were yesterday. "I still remember the host of Men and Elves leaving Rivendell to attack the fortress."

Noting Arwen's tone, one of the mortal Avengers asked what they hoped wasn't a stupid question.

"Um, where is it?" Romanoff queried. "Carn Dum I mean."

"Hundreds of leagues north-west of here, Natasha," Faramir advised. "It's in a frozen wasteland called 'Angmar'."

"Sounds like where they found the Capsicle," Stark mused which earned him a withering look from Rogers.

Legolas kept the meeting focused on the main topic.

"Angmar offers advantages to our foes," Legolas argued. "It's even more isolated than Mordor. The Free Peoples haven't ventured there since Carn Dum last fell. Malekith and Saruman could easily build their forces there without us knowing."

"Or at least until it was too late by the time we did," Boromir bitterly added.

"We must immediately send word to my brother," a concerned Eowyn insisted. "The Riddermark's much closer to Angmar than Gondor."

Gimli repeated his argument from last night about the 'Carn Dum Theory'.

"Why all this flapping about a single token?" he rhetorically asked. "There's no proof it even came from Carn Dum!"

"Neither can we just ignore it, Gimli," Aragorn countered.

"Aye," Gimli acknowledged. "But not at the cost of ignoring something else. The attacks on Osgiliath and Harad were launched from Mordor. And we still don't know if something's happened in Nurn."

Thor was seated to Gimli's immediate left. The God of Thunder spoke in support of his close friend.

"Gimli raises a good point," Thor argued. "Barad-dur was shrouded from mine and Aragorn's sight. Malekith and Saruman did so to intimidate us. But I've little doubt they were also hiding something."

"So we need to know if we attack north or east," Banner thought aloud.

Barton promptly responded, "Unless they've got forces in both places."

Several of the council exhaled nervous breaths at Hawkeye's observation.

"We did alright fighting in three different places last week," Merry tried raising spirits.

Sif was touched by these words. Thor had told her about the Battle of Pelennor Fields. She now understood why Thor described Merry's simple courage being the heart of the Rider's Three. Unfortunately, Malekith couldn't be defeated by courage alone.

"That's true, Merry," Sif gently began educating him. "But as Steve has said, those attacks were a fraction of what's being arrayed against us. We can't fight such enemy on two fronts. Our offensive can't have any margin for error. Even the smallest mistake could plunge this realm into eternal darkness."

"Sif speaks where my thoughts also lead," Aragorn said. "It's critical we know where and when we need to strike."

Stark's hand shot up. A number of Avengers anxiously waited on what Stark would say. If Aragorn shared their concerns, he didn't show it.

"Yes, Tony," Aragorn encouraged him to speak.

"A couple of things," Stark commenced. "Seeing you're in charge around here, no offence Cap, I'm volunteering to scout around again."

"Thank you for your selfless offer, Tony," Aragorn praised him. "But I can't accept it as such. It's simply too dangerous for anyone to go scouting alone this time."

Despite only knowing him a week, Stark found Aragorn's style of command a breath of fresh air compared to someone else's.

"Tell you what," Stark observed. "If SHIELD Director ever becomes vacant, I'd encourage you to apply."

"What's the second thing, Stark?" Rogers asked with a discreet smirk.

"Something important we haven't really talked about," Stark said. "Perhaps our resident pantheon can answer it. Um, does Malekith have a weakness or soft spot at all?"

Sif and Thor immediately knew who Stark meant by 'pantheon'. Sif wanted to show what she'd learned about dealing with Stark's sense of humour.

"My divine revelation, Stark," Sif wryly replied, "is you could be the key to our victory."

Stark didn't miss a beat as he replied, "Well, that's been conclusively proven since we've been here. What I'm asking is if Malekith can be hurt by something like garlic, silver bullets, Cap's singing?"

"I didn't know Steve could sing!" a pleasantly surprised Pippin exclaimed.

"If we can just focus on the issue at hand," Rogers wearily suggested.

"Very well then," Thor chuckled before speaking seriously. "Dark Elves are supposedly vulnerable to iron. At least according to records in my father's library. From experience, its unlikely iron can block Malekith's sorcery. But it may be especially painful for him to touch or be struck with."

Gimli's eyes lit up as he asked, "So we can harm this fiend with our own weapons?"

Thor nodded before advising with a wink, "Don't get too excited, my friend. If you wish to kill Malekith, you'll still need to hit him more than once."

Even Gimli laughed at the joke Thor had made at his expense. Faramir then spoke in support of his wife's earlier observation.

"We should still send word to Rohan like Eowyn suggested," Faramir commenced. "I actually volunteer to deliver it myself. Its no coincidence explosive powder was used at Osgiliath. But perhaps the artillery that fired it was also a design of Saruman's? One of many designs he planned to use in the last war."

"You're talking about going to Isengard?" Banner twigged. "See if there's any clues about the type of arsenal he and Malekith are building?"

Faramir firmly nodded at him. "A few of us visited the Orthanc not long after you departed, Bruce. It wasn't to examine Saruman's library but we should do so now. And my previous offer of you joining me is still open."

"Pip and I could come as well," Merry suggested. "If only to visit Treebeard!"

Rogers interrupted this discussion.

"Is it good idea you going, Faramir?" Rogers checked.

"Why not, Steve?" a confused Faramir replied.

Rogers paused a moment to consider how he should raise a potentially thorny topic.

"Eothain told me Grima's still imprisoned there," Rogers stated.

Eowyn quickly picked up on the subtext of what Rogers was concerned about.

"It's alright, Steve," Eowyn assured him. "Grima doesn't know Faramir's my husband nor that I'm even married. The eored that supplies him monthly wouldn't dare tell. Eomer's decreed they'll be confined with Grima should they do so."

Given how much Eomer disliked Grima, Rogers had no doubt about the eored keeping its mouth shut. As Stark commenced speaking, Rogers doubted anything could keep Iron Man from venturing an opinion.

"At the risk of making this meeting all about me," Stark prefaced.

"Too late," Romanoff pithily interjected.

Stark opted to ignore this as he asked, "Are fell-beasts natural like the tree outside is?"

"Certainly not, Master Stark," Legolas firmly answered. "The Nine's were some foul craft of Sauron's. A craft he undoubtedly learnt from Morgoth."

"Yeah," Stark drawled. "What's that in plain English?"

Faramir took this as his cue.

"Morgoth was a dark lord who reigned thousands of years ago," Faramir started. "Sauron happened to be his lieutenant."

"So far so good," Stark indicated he was following.

"Dragons and their ilk aren't natural even in Middle-earth, Tony," Faramir continued. "Morgoth created them to use against his enemies. Fell-beasts could've only come by Sauron having some knowledge of his master's craft."

"Ok," Stark simply stated. "That's how Sauron got the recipe for 'How to Make a Dragon'. So how did Malekith get his hands on it? I mean, what's the recipe?"

"We don't know." Faramir admitted before tentatively suggesting, "But Saruman might."

Aragorn and Thor exchanged a nervous glance. Saruman mentioned how he'd learnt Sauron's secrets. Of course Saruman wouldn't give details. Perhaps creating fell-beasts was one of them though. It was then troubling to speculate what else of Sauron's he could've learnt to create. Whatever the truth, Stark wasn't the tinniest bit fazed.

"I call dibs on checking out Mordor," Iron Man told Aragorn.

* * *

As Aragorn's council considered their next move, Malekith was doing likewise alone within his fortress.

The Dark Elf was meditating in his stasis chamber. It was a replica of the one that was aboard his flagship. But this chamber wasn't for the purposes of deep hibernation. A series of mithril pipes connected it to Malekith's power source located on the floor below. As Rogers deduced, Malekith obtained it with the aid of Saruman's knowledge. Mystical energies flowed through Malekith as he pondered the strategic situation.

Saruman advised the assassination attempt on Arwen and Eowyn had failed. The day Aragorn sent Thor to rally allies in response, Malekith did likewise with Mornaakh. The Black Numenorean had been dispatched to secure the support of the goblin tribes in the Ettenmoors. While Mornaakh wasn't in Algrim's class, Malekith found him a capable lieutenant nonetheless.

Mornaakh was the first in Middle-earth who rallied to Malekith's banner. He was one of three Black Numenoreans who Malekith found hiding in the wastes of Mordor. The other two were Bill and Tom. The trio had been members of the Mouth of Sauron's personal unit. They were the unit's only survivors from the Battle of the Morannon. They welcomed the opportunity to serve under a new dark lord. Mornaakh's loyalty hadn't even been shaken by Bill and Tom's deaths. He no longer had to worry about either of them usurping his position.

Gathering allies had always been important part of Malekith and Saruman's plans. As was using science and sorcery to give their forces a vast technological advantage. They had intended for all their forces to have stealth capability. Saruman's forges produced the ridged armour while Malekith cast an enchantment on each wristband. It was this enchantment that allowed a wristband to produce energy fields. The catch was each enchantment was personally draining to Malekith. So draining he needed to rest in his stasis chamber to restore his strength. This wasn't a problem if he only faced the Free Peoples. But the Free Peoples now had some powerful friends helping them. And one of those friends bested him on Midgard not so long ago.

Saruman boasted the Avengers made no difference to his and Malekith's plans. Malekith was privately surprised when he heard this lie. Saruman had often spoken about the Avengers who took part in the War of the Ring. The bitterness accompanying the story betrayed Saruman's true opinion about the threat posed by the Avengers.

Malekith knew it was suicide to personally combat the Avengers. He arguably had the individual measure of a number of them. But facing their combined might all at once was another matter entirely. If Malekith and Saruman wanted to conquer Middle-earth they would also have to conquer the Avengers. There was no choice but to change strategy.

Stark's research team would've been disappointed knowing their work on Malekith's stealth technology had been somewhat moot. Malekith ceased enchanting wristbands days before. The Dark Elf instead focused on enhancing his own life force and the sorcery he could wield with it. Malekith couldn't absorb his power source whole like he could with the Aether. But it still generated a great deal of mystical energy. It was energy capable of destroying even the God of Thunder.

Malekith had focused on weapons development in a general sense as well. Even with the loss of the Shire, there was more than enough mithril to produce flamethrowers in great quantities. The creation of fell-beasts had also been ramped up. But there were other advanced weapons being developed. One of which now required his personal attention.

Malekith's facial covering lifted as the chamber lowered him to the ground. The mystical energy Malekith had just absorbed wasn't the only reason he felt enlivened. The weapon needing his attention was the first of a new breed of Kursed.

* * *

**I thought about titling this chapter 'The Council of Elessar'. But the opportunity to explore things from Malekith's perspective was too good to pass up.**

**I appreciate Malekith's stealth technology isn't pure science. But neither does a lot of stuff in Marvel or Tolkien.**

**Thor's theory of Dark Elves being vulnerable to iron is from Earth-616 material. We'll have to wait and see how his theory stacks up.**

**General Chang's Bird-Of-Prey in **_**Star Trek VI **_**was the ship Stark was thinking about (showing my age I know).**


	15. Past Breaking Point

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

12/08/2014

In my last author's notes I forgot to mention Chapter Two hinted Saruman being one of the villains. Mornaakh's name means 'Black Hand' in some versions of Mordor's Black Speech. Sorry Gandalf, but I had to utter it for this story.

**silmarlfan1**: Updates will be a bit slower for this story than the last. Unfortunately, I don't have a book or movie script to fill any gaps with.

**Thalion Estel**: Still a few more Star Trek references to come. The latest 'Bones' will soon be making his first appearance.

**Siren44**: Now, now let's not be hasty ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Past Breaking Point**

With the Avengers now opposing him, Malekith took to carrying a sword at all times. It was a sword he'd personally forged that resembled his Dark Elven dagger in appearance. The sword had one important difference from the dagger apart from size. Its blade was pure mithril, allowing it to cut through the thickest armour. The blade was further strengthened by a number of enchantments. Now Malekith hoped to replicate one of the Dark Elves' most powerful weapons.

Middle-earth didn't have the materials to create new Kursed Stones. So with Saruman's aid, Malekith first attempted to produce Kursed Uruk-hai. The Uruk-hai invariably died within moments after emerging from the orc pits. They seemed physically incapable of withstanding the sorcery that transformed one into a Kursed. After repeated failures, Malekith privately theorised he was using the wrong test subjects.

Becoming one of the Kursed entailed a high degree of self-sacrifice. It was highly unlikely an orc with this virtue ever existed in all of Middle-earth's history. Fortunately, orcs weren't the only race in his service.

Malekith had been able to enhance Mornaakh's strength and stamina. But turning him into a Kursed was quantum leap. Besides, the process still mightn't work and Mornaakh was currently too valuable to lose. It then dawned on Malekith the ideal test subjects were in front of him all along.

There had been no shortage of Avari volunteering to become one of the Kursed. Even after the first two such volunteers had been killed during the process. Just like the Dark Elves of Svartelfheim, being one of Kursed would be of great service to their people. At least that's how Malekith persuaded them.

Malekith now stood within a windowless room where he conducted his research. Saruman was also personally present with the palantir resting on a workbench. The pair's attention was on a group of orcs in the middle of the room. The orcs were huddled around a long, steel table tightening the restraints of the latest Avari volunteer. The volunteer was a black-haired male Elf named 'Belegbel'. Belegbel sucked in a deep breath after the orcs finished restraining him.

Iron Man wanted the intellectual property for sharwama in Middle-earth. In that case, Malekith could've claimed such property for inventing syringes. One of the orcs came forward with a metal syringe containing a serum.

The serum was a joint project of Malekith and Saruman's. The serum contained the requisite sorcery for Kursed transformation as well elements of that to create the Uruk-hai. Malekith wanted the Kursed to completely obey him as well as remove any traces of empathy they might feel for the Free Peoples. The serum would still have a major drawback even if it worked. The Kursed it created would only be as physically strong as the boy who led the Avengers.

Belegbel winced as the syringe's cold needle pierced his right arm. The orc who injected him stood well back as the transformation process started.

Despite gritting his teeth, Belegbel screamed in agony as what felt like inferno raged throughout his body. Those attending visibly saw Belegbel's veins and skin reddened and burn as the serum took effect. The first effect was seeing Belegbel painfully grow in height to seven-feet tall. His muscular tone also strengthened in appearance. But the use of Saruman's sorcery also degraded Belegbel's naturally noble appearance. His facial features took on a squat and ugly look similar to an Uruk's.

Privately, Saruman was most pleased with himself upon noticing this. He'd tortured and mutilated an Elf into a more powerful form of life than Morgoth and Sauron ever did. Malekith though wasn't completely satisfied yet. Belegbel survived the process longer than previous volunteers had. But the Avari's body still hadn't finished ingesting the serum. Belegbel soon broke through his restraints with a savage roar.

"Stay where you are!" Malekith snapped at the orcs who all wanted to flee.

Belegbel bolted up from the table. Sweat poured down is body as he took in his surrounds with savage and deep breaths. His anger increased when he found he couldn't move.

"Be still," Malekith softly commanded Belegbel.

Malekith's words broke Belegbel out of his maddened dazed. Belegbel took on a much calmer complexion as the pain receded from his body. Malekith slowly relaxed his telekinetic grip on the Avari. There was one remaining test to see if the serum was working as intended.

"Who is your master?" Malekith firmly asked him.

Belegbel immediately lowered his head and knelt.

"What is your command, Lord Malekith?" Belegbel answered.

Malekith wasn't surprised sensing Saruman now wanted a word with him. Saruman's aid in creating the Kursed came with a price. If the process worked, Saruman wanted to transfer his consciousness from the palantir into one of the Kursed. It would allow the ex-Istari to physically interact with the world again.

Malekith walked over to the palantir. The seeing stone had an enchantment of Malekith's he could raise and lower at will. While the enchantment was raised, anyone besides Malekith who touched the palantir would be violently thrown backwards.

_Not unlike attacking a mortal containing the Aether_, Malekith bitterly mused as he lifted the palantir.

Malekith and Saruman spoke in the same pitch-black surrounding they confronted Aragorn and Thor in. No one else present could 'hear' the conversation.

"I know you desire a Kursed vessel," Malekith pre-empted what he believed Saruman wished to discuss. "But this one could still expire in hours."

Saruman's eyes flashed in anger.

"I'm well aware of that, Malekith!" Saruman hissed in response. "Do not take me for some grasping fool!"

"What is it then?" Malekith coolly asked.

Saruman calmed himself before proceeding.

"The relic I've recently told you about?" he reminded Malekith. "The one I believe could be useful against the Avengers?"

"What of it?" Malekith recalled but unsure why Saruman was raising it.

"Perhaps the Kursed can help us obtain it quicker than first thought?" Saruman suggested before ending with a jibe against his ally. "Only if you're sure he won't die before trying."

Malekith's eyes narrowed slightly. He privately admitted Saruman had a good point. The relic could potentially kill even Thor or the one called 'Hulk'. It would greatly solve the problem posed by the Avengers. The problem of Saruman's transference could wait.

"Forgive me, Saruman," a seemingly contrite Malekith apologised. "But you were right to raise this with me."

Saruman gave a curt nod of acknowledgment before the pair ended their conversation.

Malekith was in his previous surrounds in the blink of an eye. He put down the palantir before returning to the middle of the room.

"Rise," Malekith ordered the latest Kursed. "We have work to do…"

* * *

Aragorn's war council ended a short while ago. Its key outcome was who from the Avengers and the Fellowship would investigate the issues the council discussed. One of the Avengers was livid at the outcome.

Aragorn had requested Sif remain in Minas Tirith to help organise the Free Peoples' offensive. Sif's eyes flickered but she refrained from expressing outright dissent. After all, she freely swore to obey the King's commands as one of his officers. But she now fully vented her displeasure to Rogers and Thor in private.

The trio was currently alone in the Hall. The room's acoustics caused their conversation to echo throughout. Sif was trying to persuade Rogers and Thor to change Aragorn's mind. The Goddess of War was fighting a rare losing battle.

"It's nothing personal, Sif," Rogers assured her. "But it's the same everywhere. You don't take an injured squad member on a mission."

"With the greatest respect, Steve," Sif tersely stated. "I'm still a better warrior than you even with my injury."

Rogers wasn't offended at this. Every soldier needed to vent at least once in a while to his or her commanding officer. Thor though leapt to Captain America's defence.

"You know our enemy better than most, Sif," Thor reminded her. "Even an Asgardian must be at full strength to fight Malekith's forces. What if your injury prevented you from saving one of our friends? Do you think you could live with yourself?"

Sif's eyes flickered as her righteous anger wavered. Thor had played on Sif's growing friendships with the Avengers and Free Peoples to make her think twice. She'd always thought such tactics was Loki's speciality. Rogers took advantage of Sif's hesitation.

"Look at the big picture, Sif," Rogers began. "Aragorn, Faramir and Imrahil will have all left by tomorrow morning. You've effectively been made Boromir's second in their absence. Trust me, Gondorians almost consider it taboo taking orders from a foreigner. The role you've been given is a huge honour and sign of trust on Aragorn's part."

"And if something should happen to the rest of us," Thor added with a twinkle in his eye. "The glory of killing Malekith will be all yours for the taking, Sif!"

The trio dryly laughed as Sif regretfully conceded the argument.

"Look, I've got to check up on a couple of things," Rogers excused himself. "I'll see you guys a bit later."

Sif resumed speaking after Rogers was out of earshot.

"Apologies for embarrassing you, Thor," Sif said. "I meant no disrespect to Steve and Aragorn. I only want to serve them like I've always served you."

"You have never embarrassed me, my friend," Thor assured her. "And I will be eternally grateful for your counsel and your sword, good Lady Sif."

Thor placed a comforting hand on Sif's shoulder before making to leave. Sif remembered when Thor said these words in Asgard. Unlike then, her response now came from the heart.

Thor had only stepped a couple of paces before hearing Sif from behind.

"There's nothing else I can give you?" she asked him. "Can you only see ever me as a friend and comrade-in-arms?"

Thor immediately halted and turned around. Sif's gaze was a mix of pain, desire and hope. Her words had finally confirmed what Thor had long suspected. Sif's feelings for him were something of an open secret amongst their inner circle. Even Odin had privately implied the Goddess of War would be a worthy consort for his son and heir. Thor didn't dispute this, but Loki was right. Jane was the only woman whose love Thor had ever truly prized. Living with Jane over the last few months had dispelled whatever doubt in his heart. Thor still hated that he now had to break Sif's.

The God of Thunder walked up to Sif and gently held her face.

"You have been as a sister to me, Sif," Thor firmly but compassionately told her. "Forgive me. But I cannot give the love you seek."

Thor softly kissed Sif's forehead before quickly departing the scene.

Sif now stood alone in the hall feeling humiliated. Her relationship with Thor would never be the same no matter what. Humiliation turned to rage as her eyes began to moisten. Such weakness was unbecoming to one known as the Goddess of War. A weakness that certainly not should be displayed in public.

Sif angrily stormed to her room for some privacy. She would've felt even angrier knowing someone had been eavesdropping on her and Thor's whole exchange.

Eowyn had discreetly entered the Tower Hall from the side. She had come looking for Rogers. Captain America wanted to take something to Rohan and asked if Eowyn could help. She entered the hall just after Thor and Sif's conversation started. Eowyn quickly hid behind a column upon hearing the subject. She felt guilty about intruding on such a private matter. But nor did she want to embarrass the pair by drawing attention to herself.

Eowyn's heart went out to her fellow shield-maiden. She'd already suspected Sif's true feelings for Thor. The shock Sif displayed at the thought of Thor losing his immortality was an obvious give away.

Sif and Thor's conversation stirred painful memories for Eowyn herself. One was of a certain morning in Dunharrow some four years ago. Thor's rejection of Sif was eerily similar to the one Eowyn received from Aragorn. She also remembered being the object of Grima's unrequited love.

Eowyn felt her stomach knot. Unrequited love could drive anyone to places darker than any devised by Malekith.

* * *

Thor had been mulling over Sif since they spoke more than an hour ago.

Sif was one of Asgard's fiercest warriors. But she had an underlying sensitivity about being a shield-maiden. Sif incorrectly assumed displaying vulnerability would reduce people's respect for her. Speaking her feelings in the Tower Hall was no less courageous act than many she'd displayed on the battlefield. Thor was unsure about going and trying to comfort his friend. Jealousy might cause Sif to lash out and insult Jane. Thor couldn't guarantee his own legendary temper wouldn't then erupt in response.

The God of Thunder had to push this aside for the time being. He was having lunch in his room with Legolas and Gimli. The trio would be joining Stark as the reconnaissance team into Mordor. They would first investigate Nurn before heading north to Barad-dur.

"I wonder if Gandalf believed the Fellowship would get to Mordor?" Gimli reflected on their original quest. "The whole group I mean."

"I remember what Aragorn said at Amon Hen," Thor replied. "That it wouldn't make any difference if we accompanied Frodo and Sam to Mordor. I disagreed at the time, but he was right. The Ring might've destroyed the Fellowship from within even before we got there."

"Aye, that's true," Gimli conceded. "It's easy to overlook something else. Isengard was primed for war. By the time the Ents and Hulk got involved, I don't think there would've been all that many Rohirrim left to save."

Thor uncomfortably played out an alternate history if the Fellowship didn't assist Rohan.

"Theoden would've remained under Saruman's control," Thor thought aloud. "Edoras wouldn't have been evacuated. Countless women and children would have suffered the fate they avoided at Helm's Deep." Thor concluded with a sigh, "Including Eowyn."

"Not before taking her a few orcs with her," Gimli admired the shield-maiden's skill and courage. "She probably would've preferred death over being given to Grima. I think any maiden would!"

Thor and Gimli shared a quick and dry chuckle. The former then began rallying spirits for the upcoming mission.

"So, are you looking forward to our competition resuming, son of Gloin?" Thor knowingly asked. "I'm sure Mordor will have plenty of enemies for the three of us."

"_Four_ of us," Gimli corrected him. "Tony might want to join in which would be a good thing in my view. Like I once said to Hulk, you should at least have to earn your victory, Odinson."

"You're not thinking clearly, Gimli," Thor friendlily teased him. "Jarvis would argue a lot of Iron Man's kills are really his!"

The pair's gamesmanship was abruptly ended.

Legolas was staring into space as he blurted out; "We must go to Minas Morgul."

Legolas's mind began wandering after Gimli speculated about the Fellowship reaching Mordor. Thor investigated the Morannon over a week ago. But the Asgardian hadn't visited the western pass into Mordor. Legolas turned his gaze to Thor and Gimli.

"We should go there even before Nurn," he argued.

Thor and Gimli noted Legolas's tone was nothing other than deadly serious. Gimli recalled the only connection Minas Morgul had with the recent attacks.

"Because of the Orcs' gold?" a concerned Gimli guessed. "You think our foes are using it as some sort of treasure house?"

"More because a shadow still lurks over that place," Legolas answered.

"Rangers have commenced scouting Morgul Vale," Thor sought to remind Legolas. "They report Minas Morgul still lays in ruin."

"But that does not mean Minas Morgul is abandoned," Legolas countered before expanding his argument. "The rangers have only scouted the vale not the fortress itself. And wisely so. Their reports indicate a strong, evil feel about the ruins. An evil Malekith and Saruman would undoubtedly seek to utilise."

Gimli released a troubled sigh before silently pondering Legolas's words. Becoming friends with Legolas had changed Gimli in many ways. Not doubting Eldar intuition was one of them.

"It's hard to forget who was lord of that place," Gimli remarked. "Who knows if any of the Witch-king's sorcery has survived to this day?"

"Just like any of his sorcery that survived Carn Dum's fall," Legolas hinted with an arched eyebrow.

Gimli didn't respond as his previous scepticism about Carn Dum began to falter. He was still sure Mordor was Malekith and Saruman's seat of power. But perhaps Hawkeye was right after all. Their enemy might be gathering in a number of locations. More particularly, locations with ancient evils and horrors the Free Peoples had long forgotten.

Thor was having similar thoughts. He had to speak to the other Avenger going to Mordor.

"Stark?" Thor hailed with his earpiece.

"Hey, Point Break," Stark's voice promptly replied.

"Have you met with Rogers yet?" Thor checked.

"I'm on my way to see him in the archives," Stark advised. "Why?"

"Tell him there's somewhere else in Mordor we need to investigate," Thor said. "A previous enemy's dark abode."

Stark considered this a moment before guessing, "Is it a branch office of SHIELD?"

* * *

Rogers, Romanoff, Barton, Banner, Merry and Pippin would be travelling to Rohan with Faramir and Eowyn. With the exception of Eowyn, the group was having a meeting behind closed doors in Gondor's archives. Stark was also at the meeting at Roger's request. While Iron Man was going to Mordor, the mission to Carn Dum required some of his expertise beforehand. Stark told the group about Minas Morgul while they waited for Faramir to retrieve some documents.

"Sam says he still has nightmares about the place," Merry said. "He said it felt eviler than even Mount Doom."

Rogers simply noted as he remembered events at Amon Hen. Legolas told him and Aragorn danger was closing and urged them to immediately cross the lake.

"I won't second-guess Legolas on this," Rogers stated. "If he says to go to Minas Morgul, then that's our road."

"Our?" Stark sarcastically pointed out it wasn't Rogers going to Mordor.

Faramir now returned with two large parchments rolled under his arm. He gently unfurled them on a long table the group was gathered around. The first parchment was a detailed map of Angmar.

"These maps are centuries old," Faramir prefaced. "But I doubt Angmar's landscape would've changed all that much."

The group noted Angmar's location at the northern end of the Misty Mountains. The region itself was a series of open expanses, mountain ranges and narrow passes. Carn Dum was nestled in a mountain range in the region's north-west. Barton was impressed with the map's intricate detail given it was drawn by hand.

"Is it ok if we scan it into the jet's navigation?" Barton checked with Faramir who nodded.

This morning's council agreed Barton, Romanoff and Rogers would be investigating Carn Dum. Black Widow knew a more precise map was still needed to carry out the mission.

"You've got one of Carn Dum itself?" Romanoff asked Faramir.

"The very map Earnur used," Faramir proudly replied as he placed the second parchment atop the pile.

"One of Aragorn's ancestors," Rogers pre-empted Romanoff's question about Earnur's identity.

Faramir pointed at map while discussing Carn Dum's layout.

"The fortress was sheltered under a sheer cliff to its north," Faramir began. "It was also protected behind three concentric outer walls. Like Minas Tirith, it can only be entered through a single gate."

"I take there's no caves or passages to get around it?" Romanoff speculated hoping she was wrong.

Faramir shook his head. "I'm sure they're well guarded even if there are. But there's an even bigger problem, Natasha. This layout existed a thousand years ago. The host that laid siege to Carn Dum razed it to the ground. Malekith and Saruman might have built a completely different structure on the ruins."

"Either way, its going to be hard to get in let alone recon," Barton remarked.

It was then Captain America made an executive decision.

"Its pointless going all that way just to look around," Rogers thought aloud. "We should destroy what we can while we're there."

"The jet's not equipped for that sort of air strike, Cap," Barton reminded him. "And we've got to assume they'll have air defences."

"You're right, Clint," Rogers conceded. "Look, we'll still need to enter the place if we want good intel anyway. So we'll use the charges we brought and sabotage instead."

"Just like you and your men did against HYDRA!" Pippin recalled one of Rogers's stories aloud.

Stark rolled his eyes and ruefully commented, "Something Dad never shut up about."

"Your father was a big help then, Tony," Rogers replied with a wry grin. "But it's your help I need now to make this work. Where are we at with the flamethrowers?"

Rogers's flattery and question threw Stark. He couldn't see any obvious connection between the flamethrowers and the covert operation to Carn Dum.

"Well…we've finished our research," Stark cautiously began. "Aragorn now wants us to get rid of them, like, yesterday."

"Well don't," Rogers simply said.

The others in the room were stunned to hear this. Was Captain America openly advocating they disobey a command of Aragorn's? Stark and Banner were horrified thinking Rogers wanted to build an arsenal of flamethrowers.

"That's not your call, Cap," Stark coolly countered.

"I can't disobey an express command of Aragorn's," Faramir added. "Not even for you, Steve."

"I'm not asking you to," Rogers gave in assurance. "It'll be like when we used napalm."

"We only used it because Aragorn let us!" Banner interrupted in sharp reminder.

As a pacifist, Banner had strong feelings on this matter. There was no way he'd assist producing weapons such as Malekith's. And he certainly didn't want such weapons circulating in Middle-earth.

"Aragorn said the flamethrowers don't belong here," Banner continued. "He thinks they're as bad as anything Sauron created." Banner paused before earnestly pleading, "Steve, please, don't make the same mistake Fury did with the Tesseract."

Now Romanoff felt nervous. She wondered if Banner was implying the Other Guy might soon venture an opinion as well. Fortunately, the Avengers leader realised he'd been misinterpreted.

"Whoa, guys!" Rogers exclaimed. "I'm not saying we don't destroy them. I'm talking about how and when we do so."

Barton was the quickest to understand what Rogers was implying.

"You're thinking of doing it as part of the mission?" Barton sought to confirm at which Rogers nodded.

A contrite Banner apologised, "Sorry, my bad, Steve."

Romanoff relaxed upon hearing this. It allowed her to draw attention to another curveball.

"Just getting back to Carn Dum a moment," Black Widow said pointing at the map. "I take Faramir's point about the layout. But I'm willing to bet it's still over as wide an area. If we're going to engage in sabotage we're going to need an extra pair of hands."

"I know," Rogers agreed. "So I'm looking for a volunteer…"

The rest of the room followed Rogers's gaze to Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits had seen similar gazes once before. Pippin also remembered Romanoff and Barton's banter before entering the Eastfarthing tunnel.

"It's just like being called a 'special guest' all over again," the Took dryly commented.

* * *

Evening had come and Aragorn's company left Minas Tirith to begin its journey to the Crossings of Poros. For the purposes of subterfuge, Aragorn dressed as a Swan Knight and rode in formation behind Imrahil. The King remained in this disguise until his ship had left Harlond. Many of Aragorn's friends in Minas Tirith would also be embarking on hazardous journeys the following morning. One who wasn't was currently alone in the Tower Guard's barracks.

The Tower Guard's barracks was located in the Citadel. It housed the two hundred elite soldiers charged with protecting the Kingdom's seat of power as well as its ruler. Like the barracks on the first level, the Tower Guard's had its drill square out in the open. But it also had an undercover practice hall. Training dummies were posted into the fine sand that comprised the hall's floor. The exertions of a lone warrior currently echoed throughout the hall.

As a de facto Tower Guard, Sif had full access to the barracks. She strode into the barracks more than an hour ago with her weapon and shield. Sif ordered she wished to use the practice hall alone and was not to be disturbed. Seeing the fire in Sif's eyes, none of the Tower Guard dared object to this.

Sif rhythmically slashed at a dummy, grunting with residual pain as she did so. The pain wasn't just from her arm. It was also came from the anger and hurt she still felt from Thor's rejection this morning. Sif's strikes increased in pace upon recalling more subtle rebuffs over the years. It reached a crescendo remembering the kiss Thor and Foster shared over breakfast. Sif released a fearsome cry as she powerfully sliced through the dummy.

The dummy's top half toppled to the ground in the blink of an eye. Sif looked at it taking in deep breaths to still herself. She then heard the hall door close behind her. Sif didn't even bother facing her intruder assuming it was a guard.

"I'm said I'm not to be disturbed!" she sternly chastised.

"Who are you trying to prove yourself to, Sif?" a compassionate voice asked her.

Sif spun around. It was Eowyn who gently began walking towards her.

Sif's eyes flickered a moment before lying, "None but myself."

"You can't win someone's heart as you would a battle, Sif," she advised her fellow shield-maiden. "Its painful lesson I learned myself."

"It's unwise to be in my company now, Eowyn," Sif replied with mild annoyance. "Besides, what do you know of love between Asgardians?"

Eowyn was unshaken by this rebuke. She and Sif had many things in common such as courage in battle. But deep down, matters of the heart truly frightened Sif. Particularly the fear of going through life alone and unloved. Eowyn had similar fears herself four years ago. And she hadn't forgotten whose wisdom at the time helped her overcome them.

"Thor once told me Asgardians aren't all that different to the race of Men," Eowyn answered. "You are born, you live, you die."

Sif well knew whose words Eowyn was really repeating. So Sif couldn't believe whose words she chose to use herself.

"Give or take five-thousand years," Sif retorted with heavy irony.

Eowyn took this in her stride. "You could live centuries, Sif. But you could still die by the sword tomorrow. Even Thor told me how he fell against the Destroyer."

Eowyn's mention of the incident struck a raw nerve for Sif.

"_Only because he was mortal!_" Sif angrily snapped at the memory.

Eowyn gently pointed out the truth Sif had unwittingly touched on.

"Mortal, immortal, all we have is the moment," Eowyn argued. "And it's too precious to waste loving a thought and a shadow."

As much as she hated to admit it, Sif knew Eowyn was right. But her heart wouldn't allow her to easily surrender on this.

Sif's lip quivered as she asked; "If such love is a shadow, then why does it hurt to let it go?"

"Because the worst battle is oft between what we know and what we feel, Sif," an understanding Eowyn answered.

The two women embraced as Sif quietly wept for a love never to be hers.

* * *

The following morning, Thor and Rogers walked alongside each other through the main barracks. Legolas, Gimli and Boromir followed closely behind. Stark said he'd meet them in the Avengers' armoury.

Thor still hadn't seen Sif since yesterday. He thought about leaving her a note but decided against it. The pair needed to talk. Thor though had other messages that could be passed along.

"Give my regards to Eomer," he requested Rogers. "Assure him I mean no disrespect at not being able – "

"You'll be there in spirit, Thor," Rogers reassured him as the group entered the armoury.

Stark and Banner had just finished uploading an decryption program into the later's notebook. It was to help translate works in Saruman's library written in Middle-earth languages other than the Common Tongue. Stark was still in casual dress.

"You're late," Stark ribbed his guests.

"Late?" Gimli scoffed. "We're all set to go, Tony-lad. But you're not even ready yet!"

Stark arched an eyebrow as he cockily replied, "Are you ready?"

Stark had his arc reactor surgically removed months ago. But his body still contained the microchips that allowed him to control Iron Man armour with a thought. Stark spread out his arms before pieces of the Suit rapidly flew towards him from all around the armoury. Boromir gave an awed smile having never seen armour put on like this before. The Suit flawlessly assembled on Stark in moments finishing with the lowering of the visor.

"Well?" Iron Man taunted Gimli who was reeling from the display.

"Err," Gimli stammered before selecting his ride. "I think I'll go with you, Odinson."

The group was soon outside on the Drill Square. Banner, Boromir and Rogers faced the travellers to Mordor as they wished them luck. Thor then noticed someone else out the corner of his eye.

Sif was standing on the edge of the square. Thor communicated his pride in her with a curt nod. Sif weakly smiled as she returned Thor's gesture in acknowledgment.

"Better clench up, Legolas," Stark advised his passenger.

The four travellers then took flight to Mordor.

* * *

**[Groan] – Sorry, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up using that line.**

**I suspect I might have raised the hackles of more than one Sif fan with this chapter. Especially with the other Avengers going to all points of the compass. All I'll say is just wait on the next few chapters. And no matter who you are, unrequited love really sucks at times.**

**The 'special guest' reference can be found in Chapter 30 of **_**AoTR**_**.**


	16. Entangled in Loose Ends

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

26/08/2014

**Gimlifan8**: Thanks for your reviews. I wonder if any security system is foolproof once Gandalf, Heimdall and the Valar all put their heads together? Some of the original Fellowship will have a taste of Earth culture in this chapter.

**Brad W**: Your observations ties in with my notes at the end of Chapter 11. There's little point bringing the Avengers to Middle-earth and not challenging them once they get there.

**Dan man**: This chapter's title was written well before I received your review.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Entangled in Loose Ends**

Those who farewelled Stark's company returned to the Citadel by the Quinjet. It wasn't just for the sake of convenience. If Malekith had spies, they were probably watching the jet around the clock. Particularly watching for who boarded it prior to take off. Knowing all the passengers might tip off where the jet was headed.

Barton expertly landed it in the Citadel with the White Tree barely swaying from the jet's VTOL. The jet's engines were shut down to allow passengers to disembark and embark. Boromir was pleasantly surprised by his first but momentary experience of air travel.

"It was a lot smoother than I thought it'd be," Boromir remarked to Rogers, Banner and Sif as they exited down the ramp.

"Only because Barton was pilot," Sif observed.

"What do you mean?" a curious Banner asked.

"Thor would've crashed through half the city before landing," Sif jested before jutting her chin at the White Tree. "And the Kingdom would now be needing a new emblem."

The three men chuckled at this. Thor had told them how he, Loki and Foster had escaped from Odin's palace. Boromir changed the topic of conversation. It was something he still couldn't figure out in relation to Malekith's stealth technology.

"One thing I need to ask before you go, Bruce," Boromir said. "Did you find how Malekith's armour absorbs the wristband's energy?"

"Late yesterday," Banner revealed. "I only had time to do some notes for Cap."

"You'd gone to bed by the time I'd finished reading them," Rogers informed Boromir. "They're on the table in my room."

Boromir wanted an answer now though. The Steward was worried Banner's notes mightn't be written in what Stark liked to call 'English'.

"Is it the armour's shape?" Boromir postulated his own theory.

"Partly," Banner started explaining. "Tony and I tried using the assassin's wristband on the orcs' armour." Banner shook his head to indicate the result of that experiment. "The armour needs a special ingredient."

"An enchantment of Malekith's?" Sif guessed and concluded.

Banner smiled and self-deprecatingly answered, "As a scientist I'll take that. The armour doesn't work with just any wristband. It'll only work with one it's somehow linked to."

Boromir would admit to knowing far less about magic and science than his brother did. But Banner's theory felt sound to the Steward for a different reason.

"Militarily that makes sense," Boromir commented. "Linking armour and wristbands helps with command and control. A captain doesn't have to worry about their unit being affected by any wristband other than their own."

Banner nodded before warning, "But don't forget. When a wristband's on _anyone_ within five yards becomes invisible. Armour or not."

"But we'd still be able to detect them?" Sif checked and emphasised.

"Sure," Banner confirmed with a touch of black humour. "Assuming Malekith doesn't know we can. And he's unable to block our radar if he does."

"Understood Bruce," Rogers got the hint about complacency.

Sif immediately remembered there was something else the research team was still investigating.

"And what of the energy signature on the fell-beast's armour?" she asked Banner.

"Unfortunately that's still got us beat," Banner regretfully advised.

The other passengers going to Rohan now arrived on the scene. Merry and Pippin excitedly walked towards the jet ready for their next journey. Eowyn and Faramir followed with the former carrying their son in a bassinet. Arwen also accompanied them to wish all passengers farewell.

"I'll put Steven's seatbelt on," Rogers offered Eowyn who handed over the bassinet.

After saying goodbye to his brother, Faramir walked alongside Rogers into the jet.

"You're sure you don't want to bring any of Steven's nurses along?" Rogers quietly reiterated an earlier offer.

"Eowyn's former ladies-in-waiting in Edoras will all want to look after him," Faramir predicted. "If any of his nurses came with us…Let's just say the Oath of Eorl would be broken in moments!"

Rogers simply gave an understanding chuckle. Sif and Eowyn shared their second heartfelt embrace in hours before the latter boarded the jet. The pair spoke in hushed tones.

"Take care, Eowyn," Sif wished her friend.

"You too, Sif," Eowyn replied. "And please also take care of Arwen and Boromir."

"I've sworn an oath to guard them with my life." Sif confirmed before adding in resignation, "I will do no less. All that remains for me now is honour and death."

These words caused Eowyn to remember what someone once told her in the Meduseld. She looked Sif squarely in the eye.

"You are the Goddess of War," Eowyn reassured the Avenger. "A Shield-maiden of Asgard. I do not think that will be your fate."

* * *

Stark's company reached Minas Morgul in minutes. Thor used Mjolnir's powers to protect an exposed Gimli and Legolas from any injury such speed could cause them. The company slowed as they approached their first destination.

Thor saw the Witch-king's former lair four years ago alongside Aragorn and Gandalf. Under the darkness of Sauron's fume, Minas Morgul resembled a star shaped fortress with a sorcerous green-glow. The fortress now though hadn't changed from when Thor briefly scouted it after Sauron's fall.

The light from the clear skies above Minas Morgul showed its outer walls had largely crumbled to the ground. The ruins were absent of any colour besides countless black and grey stones. The bridge also remained broken from when Thor carried out Aragorn's command to shatter it.

The company soon landed just inside of where the main gate used to be. Thor may have been to Minas Morgul twice before. But like his companions, this was the first time he actually stepped inside the fortress itself. It seemed to have had a concentric inner wall of similar shape to its outer. The upper half of the keep had been cast to the ground. A variety of towers, barracks and other buildings were now little more than piles of rubble. Minas Morgul still had one feature though that Thor well remembered.

Not even Jotunheim felt this cold to the God of Thunder. At least one felt a natural chill in the Frost Giant's realm. Here it was produced by a foreboding malevolence that seeped through the very pores of one's skin. Even Stark felt it despite wearing the Suit.

"Looks like my fraternity house on a Sunday morning," Stark quipped about the ruins to settle his nerves.

Iron Man's companions ignored his attempt at humour. They'd already drawn their weapons in nervous anticipation. Maybe it was paranoia, but Thor swore he heard a Nazgul's scream faintly echo throughout the ruins.

"Can you detect anything, Stark?" Thor quickly asked him.

"Jarvis?" Stark passed on the question.

JARVIS couldn't 'feel' the atmosphere like the others could. But something still made him nervous. He gave his report through external speakers for the whole company to hear.

"Negative sir," JARVIS replied in a hushed tone. "Reason being I can't lock onto anything. There's some strange interference all over the site."

Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir.

"It's the remains of the Witch-king's sorcery, Master Jarvis," Legolas promptly advised. "The very stones are still tainted by its evil. Even my own senses are clouded by it."

Gimli and Thor snapped their heads in Legolas's direction. Only the most powerful of sorcery could dull Elven perceptiveness in that manner. Thor voiced the company's only choice.

"Then we'll need to search every square inch on foot," he told his companions

Minas Morgul still covered a large area even if it was in ruins.

"Meaning we'll be here for a lot longer than first thought," Gimli regrettably concluded.

Thor again remembered Jotunheim as he quietly said, "Let's move."

The company then tentatively commenced its search.

* * *

Barton initially piloted the Quinjet in an eastward direction after taking off from Minas Tirith. It was to deceive any of Malekith's spies about the jet's true destination. Barton soon turned west at high altitude towards Rohan. He forecast they'd be arriving at Edoras in just over thirty minutes.

Romanoff got up from her cockpit seat before heading into the passenger compartment. To her right were seated Banner, Faramir, Merry and Pippin. Banner and Faramir were discussing their planned visit to the Orthanc. Merry and Pippin wore headphones while looking at Banner's tablet. They were glued watching several episodes of 'Looney Tunes' Banner had downloaded prior to coming to Middle-earth. He correctly guessed the iconic series would appeal to the hobbit sense of humour.

To Romanoff's right, Eowyn was seated between the two Stevens. The younger Steven had so far slept peacefully throughout his first experience of air travel. His mother and Captain America still chose to chat quietly beside him.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Lothiriel," Rogers said to Eowyn. "Boromir said she reminds him a lot of his mom."

Lothiriel was daughter of Imrahil. Eomer first met her not longer after the war against Sauron had ended. Her marriage to Eomer was truly a love-match. But alongside Faramir and Eowyn's marriage, Eomer and Lothiriel's further cemented the bond between the Reunited Kingdom and Rohan. This meant nothing to one group of people at the time.

"Maidens' hearts were broken throughout the Riddermark when Eomer chose to wed Faramir's cousin," Eowyn wryly advised. "They're a happy couple even if Lothiriel misses the sea of her birth."

"We could take her to Dol Amroth once all this is over," Rogers offered. "Even for a short visit if Eomer's ok with it."

Eowyn knew what 'ok' meant. A particular Avenger's reaction was anything but 'ok' when first told about Lothiriel.

"Sif initially misheard Lothiriel's name and became quite defensive," Eowyn recollected to Rogers. "Who's 'Lorelei'?"

Rogers was prevented from replying by Romanoff who had walked up to him and Eowyn.

"Sorry to interrupt," Romanoff apologised before speaking to Eowyn. "I know Cap's told you about aircraft before. You're free to take in the view from my seat if you want."

Eowyn's eyes lit up and happily accepted the offer. Knowing who Lorelei was could wait. Barton friendlily welcomed Eowyn as she sat in the co-pilot's chair. Eowyn didn't even try understanding the display panel in front of her. But she quickly gasped in awe after looking out the cockpit window.

Four years ago, the Rohirrim drove themselves and their mounts to the limit to reach Minas Tirith. But their speed was nothing compared to the Quinjet's. Neither was their view of the scenery. The White Mountains rapidly passed under the jet like a white blur. To her right, Eowyn could see the Druadan Forest and the rivers that passed through it. A grin burst across the shield-maiden's face. This air journey was much more enjoyable than when Iron Man evacuated her to the Citadel.

Black Widow's offer to Eowyn wasn't just a simple kindness. Romanoff wanted to have a quiet word with Rogers. Telling one's superior officer you had misgivings about their judgment should always be a private conversation. Romanoff commenced speaking after exchanging seats with Eowyn.

"Our team to Carn Dum," Romanoff advised of the subject. "You're sure about Pippin being the fourth member?"

Pippin and Merry tossed a coin on the matter in the archives. The 'winner' got to choose if they wanted to go to Carn Dum or Isengard. Pippin picked the former without hesitation, as would've Merry.

Rogers simply nodded before asking in reply, "What's bothering you, Nat?"

Romanoff wouldn't deny personal feelings about Pippin's safety was one reason. But there were objective military reasons as well.

"It's not going to be like the Shire," Romanoff compared her last mission. "This time we're infiltrating deep into hostile territory. Faramir would be better. He's got the equivalent of Special Forces training."

"Bruce needs Faramir's help at Isengard," Rogers rejected Romanoff's suggestion. "I know where you're coming from Nat. And I would've agreed with you before I ever knew Middle-earth existed."

"What changed your mind?" Romanoff asked.

Rogers wryly grinned. "Like a lot of things – Gandalf. He said hobbits are good at going about unnoticed. And he's right. Frodo and Sam reached Mount Doom with no military training. Frodo's uncle snuck alone into a dragon's lair and still got out alive. Merry and Pippin helped Thor and I take out Sauron's two key commanders." Rogers then concluded, "I don't just trust Pippin for this mission. I'd trust him with my life."

Pippin and Merry laughed uproariously as Bugs Bunny once again outwitted Elmer Fudd. Romanoff dropped professional objections about the Took but still retained her personal concerns.

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that," she commented.

Rogers softly smiled upon remembering something Gandalf once said to Pippin.

"There's not much hope for our mission, Nat," Rogers told her. "Only a fool's hope."

* * *

Rogers asked Eowyn the previous day if she could organise a floral wreath they could take to Edoras. It was for what Rogers, Banner and Thor considered an outstanding debt of honour. Thor welcomed Rogers's comforting words this morning given the Asgardian couldn't be present for the debt's repayment.

Eomer and his court quietly watched Rogers place the wreath at the foot of Theoden's burial mound. The mound was fittingly alongside Theodred's. After the placing the wreath, Rogers took a couple of steps back before standing next to Banner. Rogers gave a crisp salute while Banner simply bowed his head for a moment's silence.

The pair of them and Thor had planned to join Aragorn and travel to Edoras after Sauron's defeat. It was to be present for Eomer's coronation but more pay their respects at Theoden's funeral. Of course the dramatic opportunity to return home prevented the trio from doing this. Eomer, Eowyn and all Rohirrim didn't feel slighted by the Avengers' choice at the time. But prior to returning to Middle-earth, the trio's consciences felt it was a loose end that needed to be tied.

Pippin put a comforting hand on Merry's shoulder as his cousin wiped away a tear. The Brandybuck still saw Theoden as something of a beloved grandfather. Eowyn's eyes moistened while holding her son. Her heart swelled with pride for two reasons. The first was Steven being present for his great-uncle being honoured like this. The second was she and Faramir choosing to name their son after Captain America.

Romanoff and Barton were soon introduced to Eomer before the party walked into Edoras towards the Meduseld. Like Minas Tirith, the residents of Edoras lined the streets to welcome back two of the Avengers they were familiar with. But the residents also hoped to catch their first glimpse of their ruler's nephew. Rogers stood between Eomer and Gamling at the front of the procession.

"I hope the jet didn't cause too big a commotion?" Rogers asked the pair in apology.

The Quinjet touched down just outside of Edoras's walls. While the jet's arrival was unexpected, Eomer and his court weren't completely shocked by it either.

"Eowyn mentioned it in her letter," Eomer said. "And while I accept Thor's apology, I'm still glad he didn't come with you."

"Why's that?" a confused Rogers queried.

Eomer arched an eyebrow as he mischievously explained, "There's still time to hide our ale before he comes here."

Rogers knowingly smirked before lowering his voice to discuss more serious matters.

"What did you think about the other stuff in the letter?" Rogers referred to the new threat facing the Free Peoples.

"We've commenced mustering riders throughout the Riddermark since yesterday," Gamling advised how Rohan had responded.

"How many can you muster?" Rogers asked.

"You know how many men we lost in the last war," Eomer prefaced in reminder. "So four thousand spears at best. And I'd only count a quarter of them having battle experience. But like last time, we'll first concentrate at Dunharrow before riding to Mundburg."

"Things have gotten a lot more complicated," Rogers informed with heavy understatement.

"Oh?" a concerned Eomer picked up on Roger's tone.

"I'll tell you behind closed doors," Rogers deferred answering as the procession began climbing the steps into the Meduseld.

Barton and Romanoff silently took in the sights of Edoras like when they first arrived at Minas Tirith. The plains around Edoras reminded Romanoff of those around the Montana horse-ranch. Barton thought Edoras would quickly become a smouldering ruin if attacked by Malekith's flamethrowers and fell-beasts.

"Do you need us to disarm before we can enter?" Rogers asked Eomer and Gamling in jest.

Eomer and Gamling gave a knowing chuckle.

"It's pointless disarming an Avenger from what I witnessed that day," Gamling answered.

"No offence, old friend," Eomer told his trusted subordinate. "But I truly wish it had been Hulk who threw Grima out the Meduseld."

"None taken, my liege," Gamling responded while remembering Hulk's actions at the Morannon. "Hulk could've thrown the cur all the way to Isengard like Hama and I wanted to!"

_Still no love lost there_, Rogers quietly noted the pair's opinions about Grima.

The Royal Guards on sentry duty opened the Meduseld's doors for their liege and his guests to enter. Rogers noticed a guard's mouth was twitching as Rogers walked close to him.

"Eothain?" Rogers asked the guard to confirm his identity.

The guard nodded before removing his helm. The Rohirrim teenager that Rogers made a Howling Commando that night at Helm's Deep was now a clean-shaven young man. Eomer was willing to overlook lapses of discipline as Rogers and Eothain exchanged the warmest of embraces.

"How long have you been a guardsmen?" a proud Rogers asked his former charge.

"The last two summers, Captain Rogers," Eothain similarly replied.

"I thought you might worry about your Howling Commandos after your departure, Steve," Eomer joined the conversation. "I decreed the families of both the living and the deceased would be directly cared for out of the Royal Purse. The living could also choose to join the Royal Guard once they came of age."

Rogers once tried to do a group sketch of those twenty boys but found it too difficult emotionally. Given Eomer's character, it wasn't surprising he'd taken on the Howling Commando's legacy as a personal concern. And Rogers was especially relieved surviving commandos were only serving in the military because they had chosen to.

"Young Eothain's skill with the blade is the best I've seen in a long time," Gamling said letting Rogers know Eothain's place in the Royal Guard wasn't a token one. "And not just compared to those his age."

"Perhaps we can spar a bit later?" Rogers offered to Eothain.

"I'm not _that_ good, Captain," Eothain humbly said which caused his three superiors to smile.

"How's the rest of your family?" Rogers followed up with.

"Mama often writes asking when I'll next be home," Eothain sighed as if embarrassed.

"You wouldn't be the first soldier with mom like that," an understanding Rogers assured him. "She only worries because she loves you."

"Oh I know that," Eothain quickly acknowledged. "But she's more worried about the attention Freda's now receiving from the young men of our village."

* * *

A closed-door meeting was now under way in the Meduseld. As Faramir forecast, Eowyn's former ladies grabbed the chance to nurse Steven while the meeting took place.

Eomer, Gamling and a couple of senior officials were in attendance. The Avengers finally got to meet Lothiriel who was also present. Eomer's consort reminded Rogers of the portrait of Finduilas that Boromir once showed him. Lothiriel was a couple of inches taller than Romanoff and had long, wavy black hair as well as piercing green eyes. She sat next to her husband who was on his throne.

As Aragorn's representative, Faramir first bought Eomer's court up to speed about recent diplomatic developments and the proposed trip to Isengard. Faramir then let Banner and Rogers respectively explain the research team's findings and the missions to Mordor and Carn Dum. But Romanoff and Eowyn's report enraged the Lord of the Mark.

"Does Malekith have no sense of honour?!" Eomer angrily referred to the failed assassination attempt made in Minas Tirith.

Eowyn well knew her brother. Eomer's righteous anger, unlike Faramir's, contained quite a vindictive streak. A bit similar to someone else's Eowyn knew.

"Unfortunately not, brother," Eowyn said. "Thor said his own mother was killed after one of Malekith's men stabbed her from behind."

"As cowardly as Saruman," Eomer spat out in relation to Malekith's character. "It's not surprising the pair of them are in league. If only Malekith could be engaged in personal combat…"

"I think Thor would say 'Get in line'," Barton casually observed which earned him a reproaching look from Rogers.

Barton's words provided Eowyn the opportunity to soothe her brother's feelings.

"Unlike Thor's mother I'm still alive," Eowyn pointed out to Eomer. "And in no small part thanks to Natasha."

Eomer got the message. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"My apologies, Black Widow," Eomer offered to Romanoff. "As a king and a brother I'm much in your debt."

"Thanks sir." Romanoff accepted before wryly stating, "But I'll consider it even if you call me 'Natasha' and help our mission."

Eomer smiled at Romanoff's tongue-in-cheek diplomacy.

"Very well, Natasha," Eomer graciously accepted her offer. "But before I can help I need to know when you intend setting off."

"First thing tomorrow morning," Rogers intervened. "We'll drop the guys off at Isengard first before heading to Angmar."

"Well the Ents would prefer if you called it the 'Treegarth'," Gamling gave Rohan's first bit of assistance.

"Why's that?" Banner asked.

Noting the anticipating in Banner's voice, Eomer said; "We won't spoil the surprise for you, Bruce. But I've little doubt the Ents will be more than helpful once they see you again." Eomer paused before adding, "As will Wormtongue once he remembers the Other Guy."

There was soft laughter before Banner asked a supplemental question.

"Speaking of Grima," Banner began. "Has he ever found anything like what we're after?"

"Aye he has," Gamling confirmed. "Two journals which are still in the tower. The eored he showed them to say they were written in an indecipherable code."

No one was surprised to hear Saruman didn't want anyone else understanding his plans and inventions.

"I've got a program that might be able to help," Banner said. "But we're still banking on being there a couple of days at least."

"I'll ensure you take three days worth of supplies then," Eomer guaranteed before turning his attention back to Rogers.

"So you'll be heading to Carn Dum after your passengers alight," Eomer checked. "How long will it take for you to get there?"

"Hawkeye," Rogers deferred Eomer's question.

"We'll need to be cautious once we're over Angmar airspace," Barton answered. "But we're still only looking at an hour, ninety minutes total flight time."

Gamling quickly came over his shock at the speed the Quinjet was capable of.

"Surely you don't intend infiltrating the fortress in broad daylight?" he asked.

"You're right about going in at night," Barton confirmed. "But there's some critical prep we need to do on the way which will take a few hours."

"Don't hesitate asking for anything beforehand, Clint," Eomer reiterated to show he'd taken no offence at the 'Get in line' remark.

Sensing the council was wrapping up; Lothiriel made her first contribution.

"I hope you can join my husband and I for lunch?" she invited their guests who all indicated their acceptance. Lothiriel then said to Romanoff, "Eowyn told me you enjoy horse-riding, Natasha. Assuming its safe to do so, she and I plan to go out riding this afternoon. You're welcome to join us if you have no other duties."

"Sure I'd love to," Romanoff agreed after receiving Rogers's nod of approval.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Banner gasped.

"What is it, Bruce?" a concerned Faramir queried.

Banner tentatively addressed Eomer; "Look…Is Pryte back at the infirmary?"

Eomer's face hardened before he sternly intoned, "Gamling confessed the truth to me about the Chief Healer's 'retirement'." The king smiled at Banner's worried look before friendlily remarking, "You three were far more merciful to him than I would've been."

Banner smirked taking this as a good sign.

"I'll take that's a 'no'," Banner ruefully commented. "It's just I've got some medical supplies aboard the jet. I was wondering if I can store them in the infirmary?"

"Of course," Eomer replied. "Many of the staff you worked with are still there. And I'm sure they haven't run out of questions to ask you."

Pippin mused aloud, "I'd still wager none of them will ask; 'What's Up, Doc'?"

The rest of the Golden Hall was confused why the hobbits and the Avengers suddenly burst out laughing.

* * *

Shadows were lengthening over Minas Morgul as late afternoon turned to dusk. The company was already behind schedule with little to show for it.

Rusting iron weapons, armour and tools were scattered throughout the fortress. The remains of countless humans, orcs and trolls were also found. Because of the site's interference, JARVIS was unable to accurately date the remains. But the company assumed the remains were likely deceased servants of the Witch-king. Legolas though discovered relatively fresh orc tracks all over the ruins. The company now entered the fortress's inner ward following the freshest trail.

"The orcs' trail seems to end here," Legolas advised at which the company halted.

"It doesn't lead into the keep?" Thor asked thinking the orcs might be using it as a hideout.

Legolas shook his head. "They just seemed to have stopped."

"Perhaps this place gave them creeps also?" Stark grimly observed.

Stark's companions nodded their agreement.

"Orcs mightn't be hiding here," Gimli began stating his own theory. "Perhaps they still come to scavenge instead?"

Legolas was about to reply but then spotted something just a few yards away.

"Over there," he directed the company towards it.

Three items were lying on the ground within a few feet of each other. The items were a mustard-coloured cloak, a steel hunting knife still in its leather sheath and an old canvas backpack. Legolas picked up the cloak to examine it.

"This is a Gondorian cloak," he remarked as he fingered it. "But it's no ranger's."

Thor unsheathed the knife. Like many forged weapons of Middle-earth, it was intricately engraved. One engraving caught Thor's attention in particular.

"Look at the date on the hilt," Thor said as he passed the knife to Gimli.

Gimli's eyes widened in shock by what he read.

"That's only a year ago!" Gimli gasped in disbelief. "Who would be so mad to come here?!"

"An idiot," Stark derisively pipped up from behind.

The rest of the company looked in Iron Man's direction. Stark found a weathered parchment in the backpack. As far as Stark was concerned, it proved a sucker was also born every minute in Middle-earth. He handed the parchment to Thor to read along with Legolas and Gimli.

It was an old map of Minas Ithil and a series of handwritten notes in the Common Tongue. The notes described the old city's treasury and the wealth it supposedly contained.

"The legend Aragorn spoke of was well known," Thor concluded. "Obviously some believed the treasure still lay here."

Gimli well knew what the hunger for riches could lead to. Such hunger had led to disaster for Durin's Folk on a number of occasions. But he doubted even the greediest of dwarves would try their luck in Minas Morgul.

"I wonder if any of the remains we found were of equally foolish explorers?" Gimli speculated given orcs and trolls desired gold as bad as any.

"Not so foolish explorers as ourselves," Legolas alluded to the company's final task here.

The company began approaching Minas Morgul's keep. It was still a large structure despite its top-half having fallen into ruin. The four searchers had to climb over various piles of rubble before they finally reached the entrance. The sense of dread the company had felt since their arrival began intensifying as they stepped inside. The last place Legolas and Gimli felt such dread was the Paths of the Dead.

Thor took point with Stark guarding the rear. The company agreed it best they didn't draw attention to themselves for now. So while Stark used the Suit's night vision, Thor commanded Mjolnir to faintly glow as a light source. The company soon got its first glimpse of the darkened interior they had entered.

The entrance hall slightly reminded Thor, Gimli and Legolas of the Twenty-First Hall. But while that grand hall of Moria was orderly and majestic, this one was chaotic and infernal. Twisted columns of black stone were dotted throughout the hall. Even Stark would call their design to be 'demonic'. Some columns stretched all the way to the cavernous ceiling while others had been completely shattered. Parts of where the ceiling had collapsed also lay everywhere. The company began navigating a labyrinth of rubble as it moved forward. Thor soon spotted something that further complicated the company's movements.

"Mind your footing," he whispered in warning to his three friends.

Thor pointed Mjolnir at a large hole in the floor just to the company's right.

"There's probably such holes everywhere," Gimli commented while nervously glancing at the floor.

Stark half noted this as he was distracted by something else. His night vision had been suffering bursts of static since entering the keep.

"Any closer to filtering out this interference, Jarvis?" Stark privately asked.

"I might have something in a few moments, sir," JARVIS offered.

The company soon reached a spot where the rubble created something of a disjointed intersection. There was a doorway to their front that led to other rooms on the ground floor. To the right was a stone staircase that led to the floors above.

"Do we split up?" Stark suggested.

"Are you mad, Master Stark?!" Legolas asked dumbfound.

The quick-witted Stark was interrupted from replying.

"Possibly," Thor absently reflected with a touch of sadness. The Asgardian then looked at Stark and knowingly asked, "Has the court reached a verdict yet?"

Behind his mask, Iron Man softly smiled at the God of Thunder's attempt to raise spirits.

"Still in recess," Stark promptly replied.

The current atmosphere deterred Legolas and Gimli from wanting to have the Avengers' private joke explained to them.

"So is our road straight up or straight ahead?" Gimli reiterated the company not splitting up.

While the others began discussing this, Stark noticed a stone column a few paces to his left. There was something strange coating its surface. He went to take a closer look. The coating was both the strange and the familiar.

"What spider has a web like this?" Stark thought aloud while fingering an ugly looking cobweb.

Stark's companions looked in Stark's direction after hearing this. They suddenly looked at each upon remembering the same thing. It was what Frodo and Sam said they encountered while avoiding Minas Morgul. Thor, Legolas and Gimli immediately raised their weapons before anxiously gazing in all directions.

"Shelob!" Gimli gasped in horror.

"Who lobbed?" a puzzled Stark asked.

Legolas had learned from the mistake he made in the Tower Hall.

"A giant spider, Tony," Legolas stuck to the basic facts. "One that is half-demon."

"I'll assume that means we simply can't squash it," Stark largely muttered to himself.

Gimli was almost frozen in terror as he imagined being impaled on Shelob's stinger.

"I thought Sam killed the beast," he recalled in disbelief and hope.

"He only drove it back into its lair," Thor uncomfortably corrected his friend.

JARVIS interrupted the discussion with good and bad news.

"I've been able to filter out some of the interference, sir," JARVIS reported back to Stark for the whole company to hear. "I'm detecting multiple signals closing in our position."

"Where?" Stark quickly asked.

The company envied the innate coolness JARVIS displayed.

"All around us," JARVIS replied. "I can't tell what they are nor how many."

"Multiple signals means it can't be a giant spider," Stark uneasily concluded.

Legolas immediately loosened an arrow in the blink of an eye. It whistled over Stark's head at the column behind him. What it struck released a grating screech before falling dead to the floor. Stark spun around to see what almost had taken him by surprise.

"Of course it could mean lots of giant spiders," Stark deadpanned.

* * *

A multitude of spiders the size of those Sif encountered in London swarmed towards the company from all directions. Some scuttled down webs from above while others came up through the holes in the floor. The intense dread the company had felt since entering the keep was in large part from these spiders. For these spiders were the brood of Shelob.

Sam had mortally wounded Shelob during their battle in Cirith Ungol. It caused the creature Sauron called 'his cat' to slink back into her lair. But Shelob didn't die from her wounds.

Throughout her life, Shelob habitually devoured her young such was her hunger. She had just laid a new brood of eggs days before she'd battled Frodo and Sam. A dying Shelob was powerless to act when the brood hatched. The hatchlings ate their mother alive in a savage feeding frenzy.

The brood quickly ate whatever food was left in Shelob's lair before pouring down into the ruins of Minas Morgul. They established their nest not long after the Army of the West had returned to Minas Tirith. The raw meat and dead flesh littering the ruins gave the brood an abundant food supply. Their diet was supplemented by any creature foolish enough to step foot into the Witch-king's former lair.

The brood had been waiting in ambush as soon as the company entered the keep. As intelligent spiders, they had launched a coordinated attack against their latest victims. But the company was prey unlike any the brood had ever encountered.

A lightning bolt from Mjolnir instantly incinerated a large group of spiders. Those that survived Thor's attack found no let up upon reaching him. Thor rapidly twirled his weapon scattering any spider and their splattered remains in all directions.

Gimli stayed close to Thor to stay within the light provided by Mjolnir. He wielded his pair of one-handed axes to hack at the relentless advance of spiders coming out of the floor. The situation reminded him of when the Fellowship had fled from Balin's Tomb and was being surrounded by goblins. Thor's powers gave hope this also wouldn't turn into a 'last stand'. But Gimli quickly remembered another last stand after seeing the company's other Avenger in action.

Iron Man rapidly faced oncoming spiders before blasting them with his repulsor beams. Stark also grabbed a piece of webbing before pulling it down. The trio of spiders moving along it screeched as they crashed into the floor. Stark finished them by hoisting a large granite slab and dropping it right on top of them.

The Fellowship had been told who Sauron's armour at the Battle of the Morannon had been based on. But Gimli felt the Dark Lord didn't even come close to using his armour with Iron Man's fluidity. Gimli personally liked Stark almost from when they first met. This liking now included respecting Stark's prowess as a fellow warrior. The dwarf's respect quickly turned to gratitude.

A spider quickly scuttled along the floor towards Gimli. The dwarf raised one of his axes to smite it. He was unaware another spider was hanging from the ceiling just on top of him. The ceiling spider shot some webbing at the axe that prevented Gimli from swinging it. Just as Gimli was beginning to panic, Stark cut the webbing with one of his lasers before blasting the spider that shot it. The axe was freed just in time for Gimli to split open the floor spider's head.

Legolas hadn't stopped releasing arrows since killing the first of the brood. Like all Wood-Elves, he believed giant spiders should be destroyed without mercy. He had shot and killed countless numbers of them over the centuries. But not even Mirkwood's worst had the same malevolent aura of Shelob's brood. Nor did they have a barbed stinger at the end of their abdomens. Legolas evaded being impaled by one before pulling out one of his fighting knives and swiftly cutting it off. The spider it belonged to screamed before fleeing in pain. Legolas pursued it out of habit.

A group of spiders had been planning to attack Legolas in similar fashion. They quickly chose to wait in the shadows for him to come to them. They quickly ambushed Legolas eager to get their first taste of elf-flesh.

Legolas used both his knives to dispatch two spiders but quickly found himself being overwhelmed. He thought the end had come after one of the spiders shot a sticky blotch of webbing that covered his face. One of the Elf's friends also began to worry after losing sight of him.

"Legolas!" Gimli desperately called out.

Thor heard Gimli's cry but was prevented from looking by a thick column of spiders heading straight towards him and Gimli. Thor projected Mjolnir through the column causing the spiders to explode into a mess of limbs and black blood. Fortunately, Iron Man quickly won Gimli's gratitude a second time.

A pair of spiders was swarming Stark at the time. The Suit wasn't even scratched as the spiders made a futile attempt to puncture it with their stingers. Stark heard Gimli's cry over the pinging noises echoing inside the Suit.

"On it!" Stark volunteered.

The spiders fell off as the Suit's thrusters rapidly ignited. Stark shot up straight into the air before hovering some thirty feet above the ground. Iron Man could also use his vaunted Unibeam as an equally powerful searchlight. With the enemy now engaged, there was no longer any reason not to switch it on. A large area of the hall was suddenly bathed in a powerful white light.

Like their mother, Shelob's brood detested any form of light. Thor's lightning was painful for them to look at but it was only of fleeting duration. Iron Man's steady and constant light paralysed them in blinding agony though. Including the four spiders that were about to kill Legolas.

Gimli quickly acted upon seeing his friend's predicament. He threw an axe at one of the spiders promptly killing it. The dwarf then repeated his action against another spider with the same result. Gimli released a fearsome cry as he dispatched the pair of remaining spiders with his two-handed axe. The pair of Avengers promptly destroyed the rest of the brood at the same time.

Gandalf once told Thor about Middle-earth's breeds of giant spiders. Some were rumoured to be intelligent enough to have some understanding of the Common Tongue even if they couldn't speak it. The Asgardian very much hoped the spiders around him was such a breed.

"Shall we squash them, Stark?" Thor asked to taunt the brood.

A still hovering Stark nonchalantly answered, "Nah, let's just spray 'em instead."

Mini-guns popped out of Iron Man's shoulders and burst into life. The guns were as devastating an anti-personnel weapon against the spiders as they were against any unarmoured foot soldier. Spiders were rapidly torn apart by the mini-guns precision guided rounds. Thor simultaneously released multiple lightning strikes at the illuminated foe. The brood's reign of terror was over in seconds.

Stark dimmed the Unibeam's light before gently landing. There was still enough light for a relieved Gimli to remove the webbing from Legolas's face.

"I can't wait to tell my father about this," Gimli chortled as he removed the last of the webbing. "His goblin mutant saved none other than Prince Legolas Greenleaf from being eaten by spiders!"

Legolas knowingly smirked.

"And his wee lad has my blessing to embellish the story to his heart's content," Legolas mischievously thanked his rescuer.

Thor walked up to Stark who was taking in the sights of the company's victory.

"Well done, Stark," Thor softly praised Iron Man's valour.

Stark took the God of Thunder's praise in his stride.

"No problem," Stark casually acknowledged. "It's just another service provided by your friendly neighbourhood Iron Man."

* * *

**What? You didn't think I'd miss the opportunity to slip in a Spidey reference given the events of this chapter? It will be interesting to see if the Avengers and Spider-Man every cross paths in Marvel Movieverse.**

**The history of Middle-earth's giant spiders is quite detailed in parts. Shelob spawned a number of the giant spiders found in Mirkwood. Of course Tolkien was silent on Shelob's ultimate fate. This chapter was my spin on it. I thought facing multiple spiders in a confined and cursed space would be more challenging (that word again) for Thor and Iron Man than facing Shelob herself. And nor did I want to diminish Sam's original heroism.**

**I also wanted to connect Stark and Loki's respective "Jury's out" and "Possibly" answers about their individual sanity.**

**Treebeard makes his first appearance next chapter. And no offence Disney Studios. But 'Looney Tunes' remains a personal favourite of mine****.**


	17. A Sign of Things to Come

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

21/09/2014

Sorry for the longer than usual time it took to publish this chapter. Unfortunately work commitments got in the way.

**HonorGuardElite**: My nephews would agree with you about Tom &amp; Jerry.

**coolrod**: I think Cap's future love interest was introduced to us in _TWS_.

**ZabuzasGirl &amp; FireheartNinja**: Good to hear from you again.

**Anonymous**: Regarding _Guardians of the Galaxy_ \- 'no'.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – A Sign of Things to Come**

Stark's company set up camp that night well east of Minas Morgul. Stark and Thor relayed what they'd encountered to the other Avengers via their communications network. Banner privately mused if their group discussion could be considered Middle-earth's first teleconference.

The eradication of Shelob's brood was a very welcome development. But there was no indication the spiders had been in Malekith's service. Indeed, Stark's company still hadn't found any traces of enemy forces inside Mordor. And nothing would be known about Carn Dum for at least twenty-four hours. The Avengers agreed that the following day was shaping as one of the most critical in the war.

The Quinjet departed from Edoras early that morning with Eowyn and Steven remaining behind. Eowyn's duties weren't confined to just looking after her son. Privately, Eomer still believed war was the province of men. But only a fool would deny Eowyn's place as one of the War of the Ring's greatest heroes. She was also wise and one of the most powerful individuals in the Reunited Kingdom. None of Eomer's officials objected to Eowyn taking part in their planning sessions.

The jet arrived at its first stop ten minutes after take-off when it landed just on the outskirts of the Orthanc. There was only time for quick farewells before Faramir's company exited the aircraft. The trio were carrying research gear as well as Eomer's supplies. Merry had his shortsword while Faramir was armed with his ranger's sword and bow. It was more out of habit than believing they'd encounter any resistance. Besides, it was pretty hard to find better bodyguard than the Other Guy.

Faramir's company's watched the Quinjet take to the sky before turning towards their destination. Banner appreciated Eomer and Gamling not spoiling the surprise for him.

The Orthanc's entire outer wall had been thrown down and removed. The land within was now a garden filled with orchards and trees with a stream running through it. The Ents had utilised Saruman's old metal scaffolding to fence off where saplings were growing. In the midst of all there was a lake of clear water, and out of it the Tower of Orthanc rose still, tall and impregnable, and its black rock was mirrored in the pool. But the damage from when Hulk assaulted Tower was still plain for all to see.

The company's attention was drawn to where once the old gates of Isengard had stood prior to Hulk shattering them. There were now two tall trees like sentinels at the beginning of a green-bordered path that ran towards the Orthanc. From between these trees emerged the Orthanc's new master.

"Bru-ha-hroom," muttered Treebeard as he walked towards his visitors. "Welcome to the Treegarth of Orthanc."

Faramir had journeyed to the Orthanc before as a member of Aragorn and Eomer's company not long after the War of the Ring. Meeting Treebeard and the other Ents was the fulfilment of a life-long dream for Denethor's youngest son. Faramir gave Treebeard a respectful bow before engaging in diplomacy.

"Thank you, Master Ent," Faramir said. "We're here on behalf of King Elessar."

"Now, now," Treebeard quickly interrupted. "There's no need for any formalities here, Master Faramir. I haven't forgotten you just as I haven't forgotten Master Meriadoc."

"Pippin gives his regards," Merry told the Ent.

The Fellowship's four hobbits last saw Treebeard during their journey back to the Shire. Treebeard smiled at the memory before looking at the remaining visitor. The Ent's eyes widened upon recognising him.

"Master Bruce!" Treebeard exclaimed in surprise.

A smiling Banner asked his friend; "How've you been, Treebeard?"

Treebeard's eyes twinkled as he replied, "Absolutely smashing…"

Faramir's company rode on Treebeard's shoulders as he took them to the tower. Treebeard quietly listened as his guests spoke about the peril that now faced Middle-earth.

"Hm," Treebeard contemplated in response. "It seems the filth of Saruman is not so easily washed away."

"It's why we've come here," Faramir explained. "To see if Saruman had designed anything that's now being turned against us."

"That is you three's business," Treebeard remarked. "My business is convening an Entmoot."

Faramir's company knew about the rarity of Entmoots. The fact Treebeard was calling one showed how serious he believed the situation to be. But it went without saying that Entmoots deliberated in a very idiosyncratic manner.

"When for?" Merry asked.

The company was surprised on a number of levels by what they heard in response.

"We Ents must be hasty for once," Treebeard answered. "The Entmoot shall be held this very night, which I'd like you three to attend."

"You want us tell the other Ents what we've told you?" Banner guessed.

Treebeard began by referring their foes. "Saruman, I know. Malekith, I do not. You must tell the Entmoot all you know of Malekith and his plans. The Ents will then decide if they go to war."

Merry and Banner shot each other knowing look. The former began thinking how to persuade the Ents based on past experience. Merry soon got an indication of how much time he had to think about it.

"I assume you'll be taking us, Treebeard?" Faramir checked.

"Hroom, yes," Treebeard confirmed. "I shall meet you outside the tower shortly before sundown."

The said tower now loomed before the company. Banner noted a small boat, presumably used by Grima's jailers, resting on the bank of the lake. Treebeard though didn't break stride upon entering the lake on his way to the tower. The lake's surface came just under the Ent's waist. With the tower only yards away, Faramir asked about the prisoner it contained.

"How is Grima these days?" he asked of Treebeard.

"Oh the little worm is as helpful as ever," Treebeard cheerily informed the company.

Banner was surprised hearing this. Granted, irony was a completely alien concept to Ents. But Treebeard spoke his pet name for Grima with genuine affection. Treebeard soon revealed one of the reasons for this.

"Did you know he's taken to writing down all my tales?" Treebeard proudly informed his passengers.

Merry wondered if solitary confinement had made Grima completely mad. Treebeard could happily talk for months on end about a particular leaf he found 'fascinating'.

"Master Grima intends publishing them in a book after he's released," Treebeard continued. "He hopes others can come to care for the woods like he has."

Banner smiled. If only Treebeard could appreciate the irony of what he just said. Saruman's ex-spy was now an advocate for Fangorn's preservation. The environmentalist in Banner approved of Grima's conversion as well.

Treebeard soon placed his passengers on the unsubmerged steps leading into the Tower of Orthanc. Faramir's company stifled laughing at how Treebeard announced their arrival.

"Master Grima!" Treebeard regally called out. "You have visitors AT THE DOOR!"

One of the tower's double doors opened not longer after. Banner didn't think Grima had changed all that much in appearance apart from a few grey hairs. Though his black ermine robe had become faded and worn. The first thing Grima noticed was the company's leader.

"Lord Faramir?!" a confused Grima acknowledged his unexpected and high-ranking visitor.

"Good morrow, Grima," Faramir politely responded while handing Grima an envelope. "Eomer-King's permitted my friends and I full access of Saruman's library. We hope you might be able to help us."

Grima was about to reply but froze in panic after recognising one of Faramir's companions.

"Relax Grima," Banner quickly assured him. "The Other Guy isn't here to finish what he started…"

* * *

Grima led his guests up a series of winding staircases within the tower. Its interior was a smooth reflection of its black obsidian exterior. Light penetrated through stained glass windows equal to the finest found on many of Earth's cathedrals. Banner was quietly impressed by the architecture all around him. But he sucked in a breath upon entering Saruman's library.

The library was a semi-cylindrical atrium about half the Tower's width and several storeys high. Aisles of tall bookcases were located on the ground. Four storeys of bookcases snugly fitting against the library's walls could also be accessed via a small metal staircase. To Banner, it somewhat resembled the interior of the Bodleian Library.

"Have you looked at all these books, Grima?" an awed Banner asked.

"Barely a fraction, Doctor Banner," Grima answered.

"Bruce," Banner told Grima to call him.

Grima still felt nervous despite Banner's assurance about the Other Guy. He would never forget the power and rage Hulk displayed when the Orthanc was assaulted. But Grima had another cause to feel unnerved. Faramir told him that Saruman still existed. The thought of crossing paths again with his former master was almost too much for Grima to contemplate. He hoped it was true about Saruman being confined within a palantir.

"Well…Bruce," Grima shakily took up the offer. "Before getting the journals, there's something I should show you."

Grima led his guests to a long rectangular table. Among the many items resting on it was a leather folder containing a handful of loose pages.

"I only found it a few days ago," Grima referred to the folder. "It's highly pertinent given why you're here."

The folder's pages were a series of technical drawings. Grima passed the very first one to Faramir.

"It's the artillery the orcs used at Osgiliath!" Faramir quietly exclaimed.

"Steve said it resembled a mortar," Banner agreed upon looking at the drawing.

The company looked at the rest of the pages while Grima went to get the journals. Faramir's theory about Saruman's weapons designs was now proven in spades.

Banner wondered if Saruman had swapped notes with Da Vinci. The pages contained sketches of what resembled machine guns, tanks, gliders and rockets. Banner didn't doubt these sketches were just an intellectual exercise on Saruman's part. The designs were certainly anachronistic by modern Earth standards. But these weapons would've been devastating enough against the Free Peoples.

"This guy was really into industrial-scale warfare," Banner dryly referred to Saruman. "We're lucky he only produced explosives and napalm."

Merry didn't hear this as he was lost reading one of the pages.

"I don't understand this," a baffled Merry said before passing the page to Faramir.

The page had no sketch but was written in the Common Tongue.

"It reads like a recipe," Faramir remarked before reading aloud. "One part sulfur…two parts chloride…tempered with something called 'ethylene'…"

Banner interrupted upon remembering a similar formula.

"My God!" Banner gasped in horror. "Mustard gas."

Both Faramir and Merry gave Banner confused looks.

"It's a poison gas made on Earth," Banner quickly followed up. "It causes blisters, sore eyes, internal and external bleeding. Get enough and you'll slowly, painfully choke to death."

Faramir was more than disturbed given he'd been a victim of the Witch-king's 'Black Breath'.

"We must warn the others," Faramir decided.

The trio's conversation was halted upon Grima returning to them.

"Here they are," Grima introduced what he'd been asked to fetch.

Grima placed a pair of thin green journals on the table. He opened one of them to reveal its contents. It was one of the strangest codex's Banner had ever encountered. There were no illustrations but the text was alien even by Middle-earth's standards. The text didn't contain any punctuation or any type of spacing. Even more, the codex was all handwritten. It was a testament to Saruman's evil genius there weren't any errors or corrections made at any place.

"It looks like Quenya," Faramir said of Saruman's writing.

"Yes milord," Grima agreed. "I've failed to decode any of it despite countless attempts at trying."

"How do you know they're Saruman's plans then?" Merry asked.

"Oh, um, Saruman often warned me not to look at them," Grima sheepishly recalled.

There was an awkward pause before Banner spoke.

"Well, let's see what he was trying to hide," Banner said as he got out his notebook.

"What sort of device is that?" Grima queried about an object seemingly more mysterious that Saruman's code.

Grima had a genuine interest in new and strange devices. Unlike Saruman, Banner didn't seem to think it beneath him to answer Grima's curiosity. Perhaps it was because Banner's device didn't run the risk of violently exploding.

"It's called a 'notebook'," Banner explained as it booted up. "It essentially processes information."

"What sort of information?" Grima followed up with.

Banner outlined his intended methodology. "I'll scan the journal's pages first. The notebook will analyse the text and try to make sense of it. It can do millions of calculations at a time."

"An ingenious device!" Grima praised the technology before him.

"Unfortunately it could still take a while to decode anything," Banner cautioned.

Merry casually commented, "Well there's not exactly a shortage of books to read while we wait."

* * *

Sif stood cross-armed at the Citadel's eastern embrasure looking towards Mordor. She was contemplating what Banner had just advised her a short while ago. Particularly his news about Saruman's formula for mustard gas.

Such poison didn't really pose much threat to the Avengers. Each of them had equipment or the physiology to avoid its effects. But the Free Peoples were another matter entirely. Even if all the materials could be found, how could they produce tens of thousands of protective suits? Sif had chills imagining the attacks on Osgiliath and the Grand Market being carried out with mustard gas. Her thoughts were interrupted when Boromir walked up and stood alongside her.

"Is all well, Sif?" The Steward quietly asked her.

Sif nodded. "I was just considering Bruce's news. I'm trying to think of defences we could employ if attacked by mustard gas."

Boromir jutted his chin in Mordor's direction.

"I once described Mordor's very air as poisonous," Boromir recalled the Council of Elrond. "But not even Sauron's fume had the ghastly effects Bruce described."

Boromir's remarks saw the pair's conversation diverge in a different direction.

"I read about the siege that took place here," Sif revealed. "I'm sorry what happened to your father, Boromir. For what it's worth, his was the death of a great warrior."

"Thank you, Sif," Boromir accepted her condolences. "I said as much at his funeral. But I find greater solace he reconciled with Faramir before the end."

Sif chose not to comment. Eowyn had earlier told her about Denethor and Faramir's long and troubled relationship. It got Sif thinking about familial relations within the House of Odin.

As far as Sif was concerned, Odin loved his two sons equally even though one was adopted. But Loki still grew jealous of Thor and plotted to show Odin he was the more 'worthy' son and heir. Denethor blatantly favoured Boromir and had no qualms about publicly belittling Faramir. However, this only resulted in the two brothers drawing closer together. What was it with fathers and sons?

"Do you have family yourself?" Boromir was compelled to ask.

"My mother died when I was a child," Sif recounted sad memories. "My father fell in battle just after I came of age. He meant everything to me given I have no siblings. It's why I chose to become a shield-maiden despite many scoffing the idea."

"I thought it was Thor who dissuaded your doubters?" Boromir asked with a wink.

"So he'd like to claim!" Sif friendlily mocked the idea.

The pair quickly chuckled before resuming their conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking," Sif prefaced her question. "You've never been betrothed to anyone?"

Boromir shook his head.

"I've had to tell too many comrade's wives they were now widows," Boromir explained his marital status. "I vowed not to marry until Sauron was defeated. But like Steve says, winning the peace is harder than winning the war. Just as peace seemed in reach we're now at war again."

Sif's next words conveyed the catharsis she'd gone through over the last two days.

"I won't lie to you, Boromir," Sif began. "I wish to protect this realm from Malekith. But I largely fight this war for personal reasons." She paused before sincerely revealing, "Frigga was like a mother to me after I lost my own."

"Given the attempt on Eowyn's life I understand, Sif," Boromir replied. "And speaking of mothers…"

Boromir pulled out a small black box from his pocket before handing it to Sif.

"What is it?" queried a baffled Sif.

Boromir lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Arwen told me you still don't have any jewellery."

Sif softly gasped upon opening the box. It was a silver and gold bracelet in the shape of two swans touching wing tips.

"It was my mother's," Boromir advised. "You can borrow it while you're here."

"You can't give me this, Boromir!" a humbled Sif responded.

Boromir wryly arched an eyebrow.

"I said it's a loan not a gift, Sif," he playfully reminded her. "Just promise me you won't wear it in battle."

Sif smiled as she accepted Boromir's offer. "As they say on Midgard – 'deal'!"

* * *

Banner's notebook rested on the library's long table where Faramir sat reading. Faramir quickly got used to the notebook's quiet hum as it went about analysing Saruman's journals. Banner finished scanning the pages of both journals just under two hours ago. But not a single line of text had yet been deciphered. Merry soon joined Faramir with book in hand.

"What're you reading, Faramir?" Merry quietly asked out of curiosity.

"It's a history about Gondolin I've never read before," Faramir referred to one of the First Age's iconic cities. "It's highly relevant as well as being a personal interest of mine. The city was hidden from Morgoth. But he found its location through an Avari's treachery."

"I wonder how many Avari have sided with Malekith?" Merry speculated.

"One is one too many," Faramir sombrely concluded before changing subject. He nodded at the book in Merry's possession. "What are you going to read?"

Merry felt slightly embarrassed his book wasn't of similar gravitas to Faramir's.

"Oh," he awkwardly replied. "It's, um, just a book on pipe-weed."

Faramir read between the lines. He and Merry began speaking in hushed tones.

"I'm willing to risk Bruce's wrath if you are, Master Meriadoc," Faramir challenged with heavy irony before placing a small pouch on the table. "Would you care to join me in smoking some Longbottom Leaf?"

Merry enthusiastically nodded.

"The finest pipe-weed in the South Farthing," Merry happily described it. "But I wouldn't worry about Bruce getting upset about it."

"Why's that?" Faramir enquired.

"The Other Guy doesn't seem to mind people smoking," Merry mischievously advised.

Banner was oblivious to the pair's conversation. He was sitting a few yards away playing chess with Grima. The game turned into a lopsided contest not long after commencing. Playing black, Banner moved a bishop to force endgame.

"Thanks once again for the tour, Grima," Banner told his host.

Grima pointed at the empty plate next to him. "You've more than thanked me with this lemon cake, Bruce."

Grima took Banner on a tour of the Tower after the journals had been scanned. Banner shared some of the company's food with Grima afterward in return. Grima was most grateful, as his monthly food supply was normally quite bland. The cake made being comprehensively outplayed in this chess game more palatable. Grima's only viable reply to Banner's move was retreating his heavily exposed king back a rank. Banner moved his queen down file to a square covered by his bishop.

"Mate," Banner concluded their game.

Grima quietly sighed before complimenting Banner; "You play chess like one of the Istari."

"Funny you mention that," Banner mused. "I once played and lost against Gandalf. And I thought Tony was tough opponent."

Grima nodded with Banner having earlier told him about Iron Man.

"It's rumoured Gandalf and Saruman had legendary matches," Grima advised. "I was just glad to play a game for the first time in years."

Banner took the opportunity to find out more about Grima's unusual solitary confinement.

"I assume your normal day's spent here in the library?" Banner asked.

"I'm up at dawn and research until sundown," Grima confirmed. "I pass on my findings every month to the eored that supplies me. I try and fill my spare time as best I can."

"Treebeard mentioned you're writing a book." Banner said before asking, "Has he told you the story about the field mice?"

Grima rolled his eyes in good humour. "And the rabbits. And the squirrels, sparrows, owls, deer and countless other animals he's encountered over the years. I asked him how long it was going to take for him to tell all his stories. Do you know his reply?"

"Something like, 'Hroom let's not be hasty'?" Banner rhetorically guessed.

The pair knowingly chuckled before Banner touched on a sensitive topic.

"Have you ever been told when you might be released?" he enquired of Grima.

Grima thought a moment before answering.

"I meant what I said that day, Bruce," Grima referred to his 'trial' on the Tower's steps. "I accept Theoden-King's sentence without complaint. Even if I remain confined here for the rest of my days, it's no less than what I deserve. Still, I do hold onto the hope of being freed one day."

Banner recalled how Gandalf silently confirmed the sincerity of Grima's contrition. And Grima had been genuinely helpful and polite to Faramir's company. The possibility still existed Grima was once more secretly a minion of Saruman's. But Saruman wasn't exactly the type to give second chances to someone who – literally – stabbed him in the back. Grima's original treachery against Rohan was selfish and inexcusable. But did it warrant him being made a permanent outcast when he was sincerely trying to make amends? Given his own life on the run, Banner felt some empathy for Grima.

"For what its worth, Grima," Banner promised him. "I'll tell Eomer you've been a real big help to us."

A grateful Grima gave a small nod of appreciation before a soft chime echoed throughout the library.

"Is that your notebook?" Grima checked.

"Yeah," Banner answered. "It means it's finally decoded something."

Banner and Grima got up and walked to the notebook that Faramir and Merry had already gathered around. Banner ignored the pipe-weed smoke as he read the screen.

"It's only a small portion at the start," Banner moved to dampen expectations.

"What's it say?" a still eager Merry wanted to know.

Banner read the disjointed text aloud. "_The year thirteen twenty-eight of the Third Age...ancient power…Istari contained…immensely destructive…energy could be harnessed_…" Banner looked up and said to the others, "I'm afraid that's it."

The group silently pondered the words for a moment.

"Did Gandalf or Saruman ever mention anything like this?" Banner questioned Faramir and Grima.

Both men shook their heads.

"It seems to be something the wizards kept secret to themselves," Grima deduced. "Something that required their combined strength to match."

"Obviously Saruman thought it was something he could use," Banner argued. "But what? And why would've Gandalf kept it secret?"

"Gandalf initially told Frodo to keep the Ring secret," Merry offered in explanation. "Maybe he was still unsure about they'd found and didn't want to panic anyone."

"It's called 'politics' Merry," Faramir told him. "Before Saruman's fall, the Istari kept their disagreements behind closed doors. They liked presenting a united front to the Free Peoples. Gandalf and Saruman may've had completely different views about what to do with their discovery."

"Just like they did with the Ring," Merry uneasily compared.

The rest of the group nodded their agreement.

"We'll have to wait for more to be decoded," Banner summed up their situation.

Faramir agreed but part of the translation still gnawed at him.

"It's the 'ancient power' that intrigues me," he commented. "I can't think of any relic in history as destructive as the Ring."

Aragorn once told a story to the four hobbits while leading them through the wild.

"Wasn't the First Age about the Elves trying to recover some stolen gems of theirs?" Merry recalled aloud.

Banner wondered why this caused Faramir and Grima to look at each other in horror.

* * *

Beregond's voice echoed throughout the Tower Guard's practice hall.

"Three moves!" he declared after Sif vanquished another opponent.

Borrowing Finduilas's bracelet wasn't the only offer of Boromir's Sif accepted that morning. She grabbed the chance to have session of mock combat against the Tower Guard. It was a good way to test how much her arm had healed.

Sif wielded her weapon as a single-blade sword in one hand while defending with her shield. She was pleased to feel little discomfort as she attacked and defended. Sif's sparring opponents provided little discomfort to her as well.

There was no shortage of Tower Guards who wanted to test themselves against the Goddess of War. They volunteered despite knowing it was impossible to best Sif. So they measured their skill by the number of moves they could last until Sif held advantage over them. The current record stood at four even with Sif fighting half-pace by her standards. But the Kingdom's elite soldiers hoped Sif's next challenger would restore some of their lost honour.

Boromir was suited in his normal battle armour (sans his helmet) and armed with his broadsword and round shield. The Captain of the White Tower took up fighting stance while locking eyes with Sif a few feet away. The pair resolutely stared at each other waiting on the signal to commence.

"Begin!" Beregond started them.

Boromir expected he'd be on the back foot but not this quickly. He just parried and blocked Sif's pair of opening strikes. He thrust his sword at Sif that she swiftly evaded. Boromir tried one of his favoured moves when he bashed forwards with his shield. Sif responded in kind. The force of their shields colliding caused Boromir to stumble back a couple of steps. Sif didn't relent as she leapt towards him with sword held high. Boromir barely deflected the blow with his shield before releasing a hurried swing that Sif effortlessly countered. Before he knew it, Boromir found the tip of Sif's blade pressed against his throat.

"I yield, Lady Sif," Boromir knowingly conceded.

"Six moves – a new record!" Beregond declared the outcome earning Boromir a light round of applause.

"I appreciate your loyalty despite being well beaten," Boromir modestly accepted his subordinates' praise.

"I wouldn't be so sure about the men's loyalty, milord," Beregond advised in jest. "Some of them wagered you wouldn't last more than four."

A melodious voice asked from the back, "How many would they be willing to wager for me then, Captain Beregond?"

All present respectfully bowed in Arwen's direction. The Queen wore a silver-coloured suit of Rivendell steel armour. Sif noted the breastplate consisted of six long interlacing lames, joined and riveted with leather loops. But it was Arwen's sword that really caught her eye. Its blade was recurved, sharpened along the lower edge and tapered acutely to a sharp point. Sif correctly deduced the sword had to be of Elven-make. The sword's name was 'Hadhafang' and had been Elrond's until he passed it down to his daughter several years ago.

"I hope I'm not imposing," Arwen continued as she walked towards Sif. "But when I heard about this gathering, I just had to be part of it."

"We're honoured you've joined us, my Queen." Boromir greeted her before wryly adding, "And you're welcome to be Lady Sif's next opponent!"

Sif smiled at this along with the rest of the room.

"Do you spar often, milady?" Sif asked Arwen.

"Elessar and I do so for regular exercise," Arwen confirmed. "I think it's the secret to ours being a happy marriage."

Soft laughter rippled within the hall at Arwen's wit.

"I suspect you don't want me to go easy on you," Sif knowingly told Arwen. "But I request your indulgence on one thing before starting."

"Of course, Sif," Arwen replied.

"Given you're only armed with your sword it's only fair I do likewise," Sif said before passing her shield to one of the guards.

Sif secretly did this to push herself further than the Tower Guard had been able to. Both she and Arwen took a high guard position as they waited for Beregond's signal. The pair sprang into action upon hearing "Begin!"

The Queen's reflexes and skill momentarily took Sif by surprise. The Asgardian increased paced to parry Arwen's first rapid swings. Sif recovered with an offensive strike that Arwen deftly avoided. The hall echoed with the rhythmic clashes of blades as the pair attacked and defended.

Boromir was quickly taken by the absorbing duel like the rest of those present. It was fought with a speed and intensity greater than a fight to the death between two mortals. Arwen and Sif effortlessly flowed as each sought to gain the advantage. If Boromir knew of the dance form, he would've compared their mock combat to a ballet.

Arwen twirled back a step as she avoided a downward strike of Sif's. The Queen poised herself before thrusting forward with Hadhafang. Sif intercepted it as the pair momentarily locked blades. Some underlying pain shot through Sif's arm as she disarmed Arwen with a rapid circular move. The Goddess of War was more than pleased the pain was gone as Arwen lost her grip. Hadhafang landed harmlessly a few feet from where the combatants stood.

Despite the duel making for riveting viewing, Beregond hadn't forgotten his duties as referee.

"Twenty moves!" he declared of Arwen's prowess.

Not surprisingly, the Queen's efforts received a warmer round of applause than the Steward's did.

Sif praised Arwen by playfully teasing her previous opponents. "Attend my lords, that's more like it!"

All present chuckled at Sif's observation. Arwen was prevented from replying when Sif's earpiece came to life. Sif excused herself to take the call. Numerous private conversations commenced about the duel that had just taken place. Boromir and Arwen spoke in hushed tones about more important matters though.

"You got my message about what was found at Isengard?" Boromir referred to the discovery of Saruman's sketches and poison recipe.

Arwen nodded. "I was thinking we should send word to Elessar."

"They were my thoughts," Boromir concurred. "We could send a mounted herald within the hour."

"There's something else we need to consider, Boromir," Arwen counselled. "Our northern allies are still some time away. But they're just as exposed to those weapons as we are. Do we send word via Thor or Iron Man even if the mission to Mordor's cut short?"

Boromir sighed considering the conundrum. His and Arwen's conversation was momentarily curtailed by Sif returning to them.

"That was Bruce," Sif advised who'd called her.

"Have they found anything new?" Boromir anxiously wanted to know.

"Verily," Sif confirmed. "They've managed to decode some of Saruman's plans. It hints at our foe's power source."

"Any indication of what it is?" Arwen asked.

"They've a theory you might be able to help with, Arwen," Sif began relaying the request she'd been given. "They want all your knowledge about what Bruce called the…'Silmarils'?"

* * *

**There are scarce details about Sif's childhood and family in Earth-199999 material (in other universes Heimdall's her brother and Odin's her father). I've tried making a credible version of my own. Though I suspect Loki fans will dispute her views about relations within the House of Odin.**

**I admit the reference to the Bodleian Library was a nod to Tolkien's academic career. The Treegarth description was taken from the book with the obvious exception of the boat.**

**My perception of Grima in the movie trilogy is of him being more a tragic figure than necessarily evil one. His characterisation this chapter is a reflection of this.**

**There's a lot of forum debate about which Marvel character is the best chess player. My money would marginally be on Stark in the case of the Earth-199999 Avengers. And I'm happy arguing Gandalf would be a worthy opponent against any of them.**


	18. The Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

26/09/2014

I hope the turnaround in publishing this chapter makes up for the delay with the last one.

**distephado**: Yes.

**jj12**: I think an actor of Brad Dourif's calibre would feel anxious at being associated in any way with _The Room_.

**Brad W**: Saruman's designs are something of a nod to Tolkien's WWI experience. Especially as this year marks the centenary of that terrible conflict.

**Wanda Ginny Greenleaf**: I make no apologies for using a lot of my favourite dialogue from both franchises.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Moment of Truth**

Nurn was located in southern Mordor. It was a semi-arid region consisting of short-grass plains with the Sea of Nurnen at its centre. While the Nurnen's waters were too brackish for drinking, they could still be irrigated for the purposes of farming. For Nurn was where the crops and livestock that feed Sauron's vast hordes had been raised. Raised largely by enslaved Easterlings sent to Mordor by its tribute states. But as Stark's company discovered, the evil that had tainted Nurn had been replaced with another.

It was late afternoon and the company was just south of Nurnen. The site was supposedly one of the Men of Nurn's largest settlements. What they encountered was a scene of utter devastation. The burnt remains of many sized huts and yurts were everywhere. Wheat crops and their granaries had been turned to ash. Charred corpses of numerous residents and their animals released a powerful and putrid stench. The countless flies it attracted seemed to be the only sign of life in the vicinity. This scene had repeated itself at every settlement the company visited today.

JARVIS's readings confirmed the attacks had been carried out by fell-beasts weeks before the attacks in Near Harad. But it couldn't be determined if the attacks had been carried out by the same fell-beasts that Stark had defeated.

The company's grim mood had also been exacerbated when Banner contacted them. The Suit's audio system allowed Legolas and Gimli join in the conversation at the time. When asked, Legolas gave a detailed description about Malekith and Saruman's potential source of power.

Stark didn't make a single wisecrack when Legolas told the story of the Silmarils. The Prince of Mirkwood spoke of the legendary jewels creation; Morgoth's theft of them; the oath sworn by Feanor and his sons to recover them; the resulting wars which completely devastated Middle-earth during the First Age; and the ultimate fate of the Silmarils. It was the last part of the story that most troubled Thor. It had been prophesised the Silmarils would only be recovered after Arda's equivalent of Ragnarok. Given what he'd seen throughout the day, Thor bitterly thought perhaps it had already started.

The company was currently going about its latest investigation. Legolas and Gimli were alongside each other as the former looked for fresh tracks.

"Anything?" Gimli checked.

Legolas shook his head. "Any survivors left a long time ago. Nor are there any traces of scavengers."

Gimli just noted this before saying, "This reminds me of when we searched the Uruk pyre outside Fangorn."

"Yes," Legolas agreed. "I still remember the smoke, the smell, the fear we'd find Merry and Pippin among the bodies you searched."

Given Thranduil's hidden disfigurement, being burned alive was one of the worse fates imaginable to Legolas. Gimli shared his friend's opinion.

"Even the orcs had the mercy of being dead before being set ablaze," Gimli observed. "Not like these poor folk. In a way, I think it's why my father's never been comfortable talking about what happened to Lake-town."

Away from the pair, Stark and Thor stood several yards apart as they silently took in the corpses littered around them. The Suit's visor was up allowing Thor to see Stark's sullen and guilty expression. Concerned by this, the Asgardian walked up to his fellow Avenger.

"Are you alright, Stark?" Thor quietly asked.

Stark curtly waved his had at the scene around them. "Just all this."

Thor placed his hand on Iron Man's shoulder.

"We will avenge all of Malekith's victims, my friend," Thor firmly assured him.

The Asgardian was surprised Stark seemingly gave the idea a derisive sniff. But it wasn't the Avengers' capabilities Stark was cynical about.

"I used to make weapons that did this sort of stuff," Stark referred to his former life. "A lot of them. And I didn't care who I sold them to or what they did with them."

Thor tried to sooth Stark's troubled conscience.

"You _are _a good man, Stark," Thor advised him. "You wouldn't be pained by all this if you weren't."

"I suppose," Stark conceded. "Still, I wonder. Would've I ever left the arms trade if Ten Rings never took me hostage?"

Thor felt Stark would benefit from a chat with Gandalf. The White Wizard was a very able and understanding confidant. The Asgardian took up the slack in his friend's absence.

"But history records you were captured," Thor pointed out reality. "Just like it records you then chose to walk away from your trade and become Iron Man instead. That's all that matters, Stark. To your friends and countless other people here and on Midgard."

Stark considered this for a moment. He revealed thoughts of Gandalf weren't far from his mind while thanking Thor in inimitable fashion.

"The stuff about deciding and time," Stark referred to Gandalf's farewell in London. "Did you and Old Father Time get that out of _Life's Little Instruction Book_?"

JARVIS interrupted the conversation.

"I beg both your pardons," JARVIS politely apologised. "But there's an extensive cave network several miles south of here. I'm detecting a large amount of activity within them."

* * *

Not all of Malekith's weapons production was carried out within the confines of his fortress. His forces occupied a series of deep and large caverns well south of it. The caverns were called the 'Ringroth'. The Ringroth was where Malekith's most advanced weapons were produced and housed including his fell-beasts. One of them would soon be the first to have a rider.

Malekith and Belegbel currently stood in front of the fell-beast that would be the latter's mount. Belegbel would soon be setting off to secure the relic Saruman and Malekith had spoken about.

Malekith was quietly pleased the latest Kursed hadn't been consumed by the dark power coursing through it. Belegbel mightn't have Algrim's sheer strength. But the possibility of creating an immortal group of Kursed Avari wouldn't be a bad trade-off. Malekith had been thinking about other trade-offs as well. Particularly the type of countermeasures his enemies might use to foil Belegbel's mission.

"I've cast a spell on your mount making it swifter than normal," Malekith briefed his charge. "You can still be spotted with the naked eye. But you can avoid their warning systems by flying close to the ground." Malekith ended with a warning. "Should you find the relic, do not return without it."

"I will not fail you nor our people, my lord," Belegbel obediently replied.

Belegbel soon departed as his fell-beast took to the air. Malekith then walked to a nearby table and picked up his palantir.

"Come my friend," Malekith darkly pepped Saruman. "Let's take our foes by surprise."

* * *

Stark's company soon reached the cave network JARVIS had detected. The network was located within mountain range that made up Mordor's southern border. The company landed a few yards from the crevice that led into the caves.

"Detect anything, Jarvis?" Stark immediately asked him.

"Just within the crevice, sir," JARVIS advised. "We're being watched."

Gimli nervously fingered his axes at the information. One thing he was no longer nervous about was working with a self-conscious device.

"By what you thought was in there?" Gimli queried in relation to JARVIS's initial data.

"Confirmed, Master Dwarf," JARVIS promptly replied.

Stark nodded at Thor to proceed as the company had discussed.

"Its safe to come out!" Thor called out to those in the cave. "King Elessar's sent us to aid you."

Stark might technically be the company's leader. But Thor made a much better diplomat he did.

A middle-aged man soon walked out from the cave. He had a thin beard and wore rough woollen clothes. Thor thought the man resembled a Vanir in appearance. The man was actually an Easterling named 'Ellac'.

"It's safer if you come in," Ellac cautiously accepted Thor's offer.

The company soon followed Ellac through the caves full of hundreds of Easterling men, women children. These Men of Nurn had survived the attacks on their settlements but were now hiding in fear of further attacks. They brought what little supplies they could salvage from the devastation including food and livestock. The last piece in the mystery about the drop in food shipments from Nurn was solved.

The four was soon gathered around a small fire along with Ellac and half a dozen senior leaders. The company had already made a good impression before discussions had even started. They gave their hosts several purses of the orc's gold from Osgiliath. Aragorn hoped it would help the Men of Nurn rebuild their lives. While grateful for the gift, Ellac reflected his people's view that rebuilding was impossible.

"We were attacked late at night," Ellac recounted his village's destruction. "Fire rained down on us from the sky. More frightening than the inferno were the cries of the fell-beast. It was a sound we thought had been silenced. I thought it impossible, but these new beasts are more terrifying than the old ones."

"Are you all who survived the attacks?" Legolas asked.

Ellac gestured at his fellow leaders. "We are from settlements throughout southern Nurn. If others survived we do not know. If there are, they're probably in hiding like us. None would dare return home if such beasts still roam free."

As expected, the four had told their hosts all about the wider war. The Men of Nurn had suffered from fell-beast attacks just like the Haradrim had. But they never had the good fortune of being rescued in the nick of time by an Avenger. Nor could the company honestly assure Ellac and his people the fell-beast threat had been neutralised.

"Has anyone recently sighted orcs or trolls?" Gimli queried to assess other potential threats.

Ellac and the leaders shook their heads.

"We killed our overseers when Sauron fell," Ellac recalled. "Any orcs and trolls that escaped us fled north or east."

Thor then raised the critical issue. "What of Barad-dur itself? Have you any indications its been reoccupied over the last two years?"

The leaders shook their heads even firmer.

"The King asks we keep watch on the place," Ellac explained. "Our last scouting party was there three months ago. The abyss the tower fell into is all that remains."

Thor quietly pondered this. On face value, it seemed Mordor wasn't home to a new dark lord. But he kept going back to the confrontation through the palantir. He still didn't have the slightest doubt Malekith and Saruman were hiding something at Barad-dur. And like Faramir had intimated, it still couldn't be ruled out Barad-dur's rebuilding had been concealed from the wider world.

The Asgardian's thoughts were interrupted by one of Ellac's fellow leaders. The leader began speaking to Ellac in their native tongue. Their compatriots gave concurring nods to what was raised.

"What did he say?" Gimli asked Ellac for a translation.

"He compared the fell-beasts with the flame weapons used at Osgiliath," Ellac said.

"Why's he comparing them?" a curious Stark wanted to know.

"We heard many strange rumours about Barad-dur during our captivity," Ellac began explaining. "One was about a prisoner held there. A powerful magician named 'Naurhir'."

Legolas's eyes lit up upon making the connection.

"That's Sindarin," he said of the magician's name. "It means 'Fire-lord'."

Stark warily checked, "It doesn't also mean 'Aldrich' does it?"

* * *

Nightfall saw Grima alone in the Tower of Orthanc for the first time since this morning. As promised, Treebeard collected Faramir's company at sundown to take them to the Entmoot being held in Fangorn. Their departure was tinged with disappointment.

Banner's notebook had decoded more of Saruman's journals but nothing more than random words. There hadn't been any further clues like contained in the first breakthrough. And certainly nothing matching the information Arwen and Legolas provided about the Silmarils. Grima promised to advise the company of any progress during its absence. He hoped the opportunity arose to be first inhabitant of Middle-earth to send an email like Banner had showed him.

Banner had taken his tablet to the Entmoot at Merry's suggestion. The Brandybuck remembered how Pippin manipulated Treebeard into seeing the devastation done to Fangorn. Merry thought the research team's animations and the footage from the Battle of Ahrakan might better persuade the Entmoot of the danger posed by Malekith.

Grima had just finished dinner and was about to leave the dining hall to return to the library. The library was several stories below. Grima picked up an ornate candlestick for lighting before exiting the hall. The candlestick clattered to the ground upon Grima entering the tower's darkened interior.

A pale white hand seemingly out of nowhere grasped Grima's throat. Grima began choking in its powerful grip before being effortlessly lifted off the floor.

"Who…are…you?" Grima spurted out.

"I am Malekith," the intruder announced himself. "And I would have what should be mine."

Malekith and his hostage were soon in the throne room. Grima writhed on the floor in pain from his ankle having been broken. Malekith didn't want him out of sight until getting what he came for.

The relic Malekith and Saruman were after was likely in one of three locations. Belegbel had been sent to one of them while the dark lords would personally investigate the other two. Saruman told Malekith of a secret vault hidden in the throne room. The vault had contained a number of treasures Saruman had secretly pilfered over the years. The relic might still be there for the taking.

Malekith quickly found where the vault was hidden. The vault itself was a steel closet. Thor didn't know it, but his theory about Malekith's vulnerability to iron was soon proven correct. Malekith telekinetically opened the vault's door to avoid touching it. The vault's shelves were completely empty. Malekith moved to narrow down the relic's location.

"In case you're still wondering, I do intend to kill you," he coolly advised Grima. "I've a poison new to this world. You'll experience ever increasing pain until dying in agony several hours later."

Grima forgot the pain in his ankle upon hearing this. He had little doubt the poison was that 'mustard gas' Banner spoke of. Malekith noted the torment on Grima's face before continuing.

"But I'll break your neck instead if you answer one simple question." Malekith 'offered' before asking, "Where is the Arrow of Manwe?"

Grima knew the relic Malekith spoke of but resolved not to say anything about it. He also hoped to keep Malekith ignorant of what was happening in the library.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied unconvincingly.

Malekith arched an eyebrow and replied, "I'm reliably told otherwise."

Grima could only watch as his right hand sprang open seemingly of its own accord. Shock turned to terror when Malekith pulled out his palantir from under the folds of his robe and pressed it against Grima's palm. Grima was still on his back as Malekith and Saruman towered over him in the pitch-black surrounds.

"Saruman!" Grima gasped at the sight of his former master.

"I'd like to say how good it is to see you, worm," Saruman began insulting his former spy. "But we both know that would be an utter lie."

Grima plucked up sufficient courage to respond, "It wouldn't be your first."

Grima screamed as pain instantly burst throughout his very being. There was no limit to the torture Saruman could inflict on him within the palantir. The pain ceased moments later.

"Insolence will avail you naught," Saruman warned before returning to Malekith's original question. "As my servant you knew about the vault and the relics contained within. I've little doubt you've handed them back to the Free Peoples in a pathetic attempt to curry favour. So where's the Arrow of Manwe now held – Gondor or Rohan?"

Grima was staggered by Saruman's perceptiveness. The vault had held a number of historic relics that belonged to the ruling houses of each kingdom. Aragorn and Eomer led a company to the Tower of Orthanc not long after the latter's coronation. Gandalf, Gimli and Faramir were among the company's number. Grima showed them the vault that even Gandalf had been unaware of. He saw it as penance given he'd stolen a number of treasures belonging to the House of Eorl on Saruman's behalf. But the Arrow of Manwe far predated the establishment of Gondor and Rohan. There was little point asking why his former master was after it. Grima remained stonily silent instead given how his last show of defiance was treated.

"We're wasting time," Malekith observed to his ally.

Saruman privately agreed but didn't want to give up just yet. He knew Grima's hopes and fears and how to exploit them.

"Perhaps the worm would respond to a different form of persuasion?" Saruman ventured in a tone that also mocked Grima.

A confused Malekith still nodded his consent for whatever Saruman had in mind. Saruman began pressuring Grima with a series of half-truths.

"Malekith and I have a means of turning Men and Elves into orcs," Saruman alluded to the Kursed. "Orcs far more savage than any Uruk-hai. Continue with your silence and you'll be forced to watch as the Lady Eowyn's turned into one. You'll also have the pleasure of being her first victim that, at some level, I think she would enjoy." Saruman let Grima ponder that fate a moment before finishing with, "So for the last time, where's the arrow?"

Grima's eyes flickered at this. He hadn't received any news about Eowyn over the last four years. Grima had little doubt Theoden passed on his apology to her. His greatest hope was she had forgiven him and believed he wouldn't haunt her any more. Now fate seemed to deny him even that solace before death. Still, he wouldn't let personal feelings cloud his better judgment.

"No," he simply rejected Saruman's threats.

Saruman remembered when Grima last replied to him like this. Unlike then, no one could save Grima from his wrath now.

"You think yourself heroic, worm?" Saruman scoffed Grima's refusal. "Your death will go unmourned and all will curse your memory. You're a fool to think otherwise."

These words cut Grima to the core. Largely because he felt Saruman was right. Grima though also remembered what he promised after Theoden spared his life. He implicitly swore not to fail the late king ever again. Maybe the Riddermark would never forgive his treachery to the White Hand. But it would at least acknowledge Grima son of Galmod kept his oath to Theoden to the bitter end.

"That may be, Saruman," Grima resolutely conceded. "But I'm not so great a fool to aid you twice…"

* * *

The team to Carn Dum entered Angmarian airspace after dark. The Quinjet's external lights were switched off to avoid attracting attention. Barton deftly piloted the jet through the region's mountain ranges using night vision and the map he'd uploaded.

Like Faramir indicated, Angmar was a frozen wasteland. Between its mountain ranges were snow-covered plains largely desolate except for a few scattered forests. Even the region's one major river was frozen in place. It was easy to understand why the Free Peoples had no interest in the region. Which was why Malekith and Saruman may have based themselves here as Legolas had argued.

The jet's radar soon detected something. After seeing what it was, Rogers ordered Romanoff to drop some special ordnance over three separate locations. The company worked out of sight throughout the day in Eregion preparing the ordnance. Once such preparation was strapping parachutes to the ordnance. This was because the ordnance was intended for remote detonation. Each ordnance gently fell to the ground unseen after being launched.

Barton eventually landed within a ravine not far from Carn Dum. Rogers's company now silently approached a ridge that overlooked their target from the south-west. Angmar's cold and sleet reminded Romanoff of a bitter Russian winter's night. Eerie wolf howls in the distance chilled her blood and her friends' even further.

Banner told the 'Silmarils Theory' to Rogers's company just after he'd spoken to Stark's. Stark and Thor reported over an hour ago on their meeting with the Men of Nurn. But all Rogers's company could now of think now was the view from atop the ridge.

"_Bozhe moi_," Romanoff muttered to herself.

The massive fortress of Carn Dum stood in all its dark glory. It perfectly resembled the structure drawn on Earnur's map. A large black-stoned tower stood just south of a steep mountain range. Just like the Witch-king's tower at the time, Malekith's had a colossal height of over three thousand feet. The tower was well protected behind three thick concentric outer walls. Each wall bristled with sentries, watchtowers, catapults and ballista. Smoke rose from the innermost ward from the underground furnaces producing weapons and armour for Malekith's vast horde. The Main Gate was a fortress in itself with a portcullis between two pairs of heavy steel gates. Romanoff wondered if getting into Carn Dum was what Rogers's meant by a 'fool's hope'.

"Faramir was right," Pippin observed about where the enemy was located.

"Unfortunately I was also right about air defences," Barton added after what he spotted with his rangefinder.

Rogers and Romanoff turned their binoculars in the same direction. Two fell-beasts patrolled the perimeter like a pair of combat aircraft. There was also a flock of crebain circling around the tower. These beasts compelled Rogers to take a second look at Malekith's other minions that could be seen within the bounds of the fortress.

As expected, legions of orcs and wargs were everywhere. Rogers also spotted two breeds of trolls he'd read about in preparation for this mission. The former had white fur from being native to Angmar. While not as large as Attack Trolls, these 'Snow Trolls' were supposedly faster and more intelligent. This theory had some credence given how agile they moved in their chainmail and wielded their sharpened blades. The second breed was called 'Hill Trolls'. These green-skinned brutes wore thick leather jerkins and were armed with two-handed long hammers.

Romanoff was looking at these forces as well. This army looked even more exotic to her than the Chitauri. Her attention was quickly drawn back to the tower.

"Guys, switch to infra-red," she advised her fellow Avengers. "Look at the tower."

Rogers and Barton did so and squinted on result. The tower had a massive heat signature that came close to blotting out all others within the vicinity.

"It's got to be their power source," Rogers concluded before passing his binoculars to Pippin to have a look.

Captain America silently pondered his options. The company had gathered good intelligence over the last few moments alone. They'd learnt Carn Dum was likely the enemy's main base of operations. More importantly, it certainly housed Malekith's source of power. They also had a rough indication of the size and type of forces contained within it. But 'rough indications' wouldn't be enough to defeat Malekith and Saruman. The rest of the company knew it as well.

"An air strike wouldn't do much damage even if the jet could," Barton surmised from the size and thickness of the fortifications.

"Wanna bet one by Stark and Thor can't?" Romanoff teased and suggested.

"No," Rogers quickly vetoed the idea. "I'm not leaving Minas Tirith exposed. At least not until we know what's really going on in Mordor."

"Then our only choice's going in like you said, Cap," Barton concluded

"Let the others know what we've seen first," Rogers told him.

As Barton contacted the other companies, the rest of the group resumed looking at Carn Dum. The plan was for them to split in pairs. Romanoff and Barton would scout and destroy as much weapons production as possible. Rogers and Pippin would try and discover the truth behind Malekith's source of power. Black Widow thought there was a complication to the latter pair's objective in light of Banner's report.

"What if power source is those gems?" Romanoff referred to the Silmarils. "You heard what Bruce said. They're supposed to be indestructible."

Captain America wryly smiled as he revealed his plan if that was the case.

"Well it's a good thing we brought a burglar," Rogers answered before giving Pippin a knowing look.

Pippin remembered a story Rogers once told him.

"I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Steve," Pippin similarly promised.

Touched by this, Rogers gave Pippin an appreciative pat on the back.

"Thanks pal," he whispered in response.

Barton nodded at Rogers indicating the news about Carn Dum had been passed along. Rogers now spoke with a professional and commanding tone.

"Commence Operation Backfire," Captain America ordered his company.

* * *

After dealing with Grima, Malekith and Saruman conversed atop the Pinnacle of Orthanc.

"Pathetic," Saruman referred to Grima's resistance.

Malekith nodded before checking, "To Edoras then?"

Saruman was about to agree but halted upon sensing something. His eyes widened in alarm.

"No!" he sharply declared. "Carn Dum's come under attack."

Malekith's response aptly demonstrated his increased powers of sorcery. He instantly transformed himself and all he carried into a mist-like substance before rapidly flying towards Carn Dum.

* * *

**Malekith flying is taken from Earth-616. I thought it would be a good power for him to have in this story. **

**Many readers would recognise Saruman's remark about persuasion from another franchise. I just wanted to acknowledge Sir Christopher Lee's good friend and colleague the late Peter Cushing.**

**I settled on Carn Dum because I wanted to introduce a new theatre of operations from those in **_**AoTR**_**. But I have a feeling our friends still won't be able to ignore Mordor. **

**Carn Dum's height is largely supposition on my part. I speculate the Witch-king would've built an imposing fortress but not as imposing as his master's (plenty of nifty charts online of Barad-dur lined up next to Earth's tallest buildings).**

**Many of Malekith's forces in this story are drawn from units found in EA Game's **_**The Battle for Middle-earth**_** series.**

**Ringroth and the Arrow of Manwe are my own ideas. Later chapters will have more details about the second. And of course Earth-616 has a character named 'Fire-lord'. Not that I'm saying there's any connection with Naurhir (cough).**


	19. Behind Enemy Lines

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

03/10/2014

This story won't be returning to Isengard until the next couple of chapters due to a fair bit of stuff happening in other locations.

**jj12**: No offence taken - I knew you were joking :)

**Anonymous**: D'oh! Thanks for picking that up. Eldarion's birth was more than forty years after Sauron's fall. Aragorn and Arwen were pretty unique parents by a number of standards.

**mistersilver**: Glad you're enjoying it. Hope this chapter helps in relation to Black Widow.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Behind Enemy Lines**

As Rogers's company had observed, Carn Dum's Main Gate was heavily guarded. A Snow-troll company milled in front of it to intercept any intruders at ground level. The gate itself was garrisoned by thousands of orcs at any one time. Hundreds were positioned atop its parapets alone manning siege equipment or looking out for threats. Two such orcs currently stood next to each other as they maintained watch. They spoke in hushed tones so their superiors didn't overhear.

"I'm bored," the first one grumbled. "All we seems to do is sentry duty."

"Yeah," the second agreed. "I wonders when we'll finally see some real fightin'."

There was a bright flash of light several leagues to the south followed by a loud explosion. It was the sight and sound of Aragorn's request the flamethrowers be destroyed being fulfilled. With Banner and Stark's assistance, the flamethrowers were divided into three similar ordnances. The ordnance was rigged with wires and explosives. Once detonated, the energy contained within the flamethrowers would be released in a powerful crescendo.

The sight of the first detonation paralysed every sentry in confusion. Everyone else within the fortress clearly heard its echo. Including the individual Malekith had left in charge in his and Mornaakh's absence.

The Castellan of Carn Dum was a Gundabad orc named 'Nagbug'. Nagbug rushed out onto one of the tower's balconies upon hearing the explosion. Closely following at Nagbug's heels was his second-in-charge Lagrad. Lagrad was short and thin whereas Nagbug was tall and overweight. The pair arrived just in time see a second detonation occur in the same direction.

"What in Morgoth's name?" was Nagbug's confused and stunned reaction.

The third and largest detonation now occurred to the south-east horizon.

"That was close to Ringroth," Lagrad nervously observed.

"Its gotta be them Avengers," Nagbug deduced from what he knew about the group.

Lagrad's head snapped in alarm towards Nagbug upon hearing the word 'Avengers'.

"What're we gonna do?" Lagrad squeaked.

There was only one thing Nagbug feared more than facing the Avengers in battle. It was the prospect of facing Malekith on return and telling him Ringroth had been damaged or destroyed.

"What d'ya think, maggot?!" Nagbug angrily snapped. "Hit 'em with everything we got!"

The alarm was surrounded throughout Carn Dum. The fell-beasts and crebain flew at full speed towards where the detonations had occurred. The Main Gate swung open as trolls, orcs and warg-riders rapidly poured out in the direction of the attacks. Among them on horseback was the three hundred Avari who had sworn allegiance to Malekith. These legions were completely ignorant those who launched the attacks were right under their noses.

Operation Backfire was so named because Rogers's company planned to use Malekith and Saruman's captured technology throughout it. Including the captured stealth wristbands. Rogers wore one and Romanoff the other as they stood either side of the Main Gate with their respective operational partners. Malekith's forces rushing by them unawares felt surreal even for the three experienced SHIELD operatives. Pippin wondered if the Ring's invisibility worked like this. The Took also wondered if Frodo and Sam felt as nervous before the Black Gate as he currently was before the gates of Carn Dum.

The forces exiting the fortress eventually dropped off. Rogers's plan to draw out a large chunk of Carn Dum's garrison had worked.

"Fool's hope huh?" Romanoff quietly praised him through their earpieces.

"Still exercise caution," Rogers emphasised Banner's warning about the wristbands. "And maintain radio silence except for emergencies."

"Understood Cap," Barton replied.

Rogers commenced the next phase of the operation with, "Good luck."

The Main Gate's entrance was more than one hundred yards wide. The company kept close to the sides as they moved through it. Rogers carried Pippin on his hip as he did so. The Avenger remembered when he carried Pippin like this during the Siege of Minas Tirith. Rogers flat out sprinted to the third level not long after the Witch-king had departed. Moving through Carn Dum though was in stops and starts. It was a pattern of waiting or cautiously moving around orcs before hurriedly pacing as long as possible until having to stop or detour again. It was imperative they kept at least five yards distance from any enemy. If they didn't, the enemy would be within their stealth field whence the pair could be seen. The alarm would be raised and it was 'game over' for the mission and likely the company as well. Rogers only hoped there were no variables in relation to Malekith's stealth technology that had slipped the research team's notice.

Romanoff and Barton similarly moved like the other pair. The two SHIELD agents had their weapons drawn as they did so. Both inwardly gave a sigh of relief upon entering the outer ward of the fortress. So far no one in the company had been spotted. The only problem was that with stealth mode engaged, neither pair could see the other. Romanoff and Barton were unsure if Rogers and Pippin were behind or in front of them particularly given the order for radio silence.

Barton lived up to his codename while heading towards the inner ward. Hawkeye noted the fortifications in much greater detail than he could from afar. Aside from the defences along the walls, the outer and middle wards had an array of barracks, forges, supply houses and warg pens. If Carn Dum was like this when last occupied, Barton wondered how the Free Peoples had been able to destroy it let alone breach its defences. Particularly given they weren't armed with high explosives or heavy artillery like found on modern-day Earth. Barton's thoughts soon turned to the force in Middle-earth that with the closest such weapons at its disposal.

Hawkeye and Black Widow sucked in a breath upon entering the inner ward. Malekith's tower was far more imposing up close than from afar. It dwarfed not only them but also the multitude of industrial structures standing before it. Scaffolding, furnaces, smokestacks, pulleys and mills were located throughout the ward. Despite Carn Dum being on alert, production didn't appear to have ceased. Angmar's chill felt non-existent such was the heat generated by these structures.

The pair quickly refocussed on their mission. Smoke vented out from the ground all over the ward. It was as good indication as any of the mass production currently taking place beneath the surface of Carn Dum. Using only gestures, Barton pointed out to Romanoff the entrance to the underground workings. The entrance resembled a wider version of those Sarmuan's orcs dug within the bounds of the Orthanc. After giving each other a final nod, Romanoff and Barton made toward their primary target.

Rogers and Pippin entered the ward not long after their friends. Pippin was the least surprised of all the company by what he saw. It resembled the set-up of ugly industrial machinery that used to exist within the Orthanc. Saruman's ego was probably still bruised by how easily it had been destroyed by the Ents and the Other Guy. But this mission was another matter entirely. He and Rogers had to find the enemy's power source and either capture or destroy it. But there were still many imponderables. After seeing it was safe to do so, Pippin began whispering to Rogers.

"It's the biggest building I've ever seen," the Took referred to the tower.

"That makes two of us, Pippin," Rogers agreed. "And I'll have tell Tony it's also the ugliest."

Pippin simply noted this before saying, "How are we going to find the power source?"

Rogers pulled out an infrared laser thermometer from his belt pouch.

"With this," Rogers explained. "It'll narrow down the hottest spot in the tower."

Pippin then asked about what was really making him nervous. "What if we come across Malekith?"

Captain America was equally troubled by the prospect.

"My only plan's avoiding him," Rogers advised before making for the Dark Lord's tower.

* * *

Malekith's power source had already fulfilled a long-held ambition of Saruman's. The energy it produced allowed industrialisation on a far greater scale than at the Orthanc. Such industry would've been impossible fuelled by firewood. Nor did Angmar have any ancient and powerful force like Fangorn's to worry about. But it didn't mean Carn Dum's industry was invulnerable to other forces.

Romanoff and Barton had already set charges where large quantities of armour and handheld weapons were being forged. They now entered Carn Dum's largest underground working. It was the foundry where Malekith and Saruman's artillery was cast. Iron ladles poured molten metal into the moulds of mortar barrels. Orc labourers carefully measured the requisite amount of gunpowder into shells before capping them. Hill-trolls carried finished pieces to where dozens were stockpiled in neat lines.

The duo cautiously navigated around the foundry. Stealth mode didn't provide any protection from the molten sparks that seemingly fell everywhere. They opted to set charges in the part of the foundry most removed from its processes. Artillery shells were stacked on long aisles of ten-foot tall freestanding shelves. Large crates were open ready for the shells to be loaded.

The Avengers went to work among the aisles. Barton kept look out with bow at the ready while Romanoff set a charge. The charge was discreetly hidden under a shelf to prevent discovery. They'd be remotely detonated after Rogers' company was well clear of Carn Dum. Romanoff had just finished setting a second charge when the mission had its first crisis.

A pair of orcs entered the same aisle Romanoff and Barton was currently located. The orcs stopped to have a rest from patrolling. Unfortunately they were blocking the end that exited out the foundry. Oblivious they were being watched; the orcs took a swing of grog from the leather skins they carried it in.

"Wonder 'ow the battle's goin'?" one ventured.

"I'd rather be here than fightin' those Avengers," the second observed.

In a calculated gamble, the Avenger's master assassins broke stealth to deal with the orcs blocking their path. One orc violently spat out its grog as Romanoff garrotted it with a wire from behind. Barton's hand covered the other's mouth before plunging his knife deep into the orc's back. The assassins only released their victims after the orcs' death spasms had ended. The two Avengers broke silence as they hid the bodies inside a crate.

"We'd better wrap this up quickly," Romanoff whispered in relation to their mission. "They'll soon know our first attacks were a diversion."

"Hopefully Cap and Pippin have found the power source," Barton added in agreement.

Rogers well knew this mission was a race against time. It reminded him of his first mission ever when he infiltrated HYRDA's base in Italy. Unlike then, this wasn't about freeing prisoners. Detonating the flamethrowers created a short window for his company to scout and sabotage. Once Malekith's forces returned it would be almost impossible to escape unnoticed even in stealth mode. And if the company crossed paths with Malekith, it was hard to believe the Svartalfr wouldn't sense his own sorcery at work.

To that end, Rogers continued carrying Pippin in one hand while using the thermometer in the other. The Took might be a foot taller than when Rogers was last in Middle-earth. But Pippin still had no chance of keeping pace with Captain America throughout the tower's dimly lit interior. Rogers quickly and quietly moved through its vast halls and winding staircases. The pair occasionally had to wait behind large columns to avoid detection as an orc patrol marched by. But Rogers eventually had reason to put Pippin back on the ground.

There was locked door at the end short passage to their left. The thermometer was also indicating the power source was close by. The door might be a shortcut to their objective. Rogers placed Pippin down to open it. Captain America stood guard with his shield as Pippin went about his work.

Pippin was quietly excited he had a chance to use a piece of the Avengers' technology. He turned on an under door camera and used it like Romanoff had earlier instructed him. Behind the door was what appeared to be a storeroom of sorts. The good news was it was unoccupied. The better news was the door facing opposite that exited out the other side. Pippin used his own tools to pick the lock within seconds. He softly tugged at Rogers from behind and nodded once he had the Avenger's attention. The pair entered the room and locked the door behind them.

"Well done, Pippin," Rogers praised him. "Do you think you…can…"

Rogers voiced trailed off as he took in the surrounds. He darkly mused if Stark and Banner had been to Carn Dum beforehand. A variety of bottles and test tubes were placed about the room. Some were empty but others contained various amounts of different coloured liquids. Archaic texts were open as well as parchments with strange handwriting. Rogers also noted a steel tray full of metal syringes.

Confused why Captain America had halted Pippin asked, "What is it, Steve?"

"It's got to be Malekith's lab," Rogers answered as he ran his fingers along the operating table Belegbel had been strapped to.

Pippin well knew what a 'lab' was given his friendship with Banner. The Took's stomach turned realising this was where Malekith and Saruman invented their horrible devices. He was surprised it wasn't more heavily guarded or at least had a stronger door lock. Then again, even the dimmest orc wouldn't dare step foot in here without Malekith's permission.

"Are these bombs, Steve?" Pippin asked about some objects.

Rogers broke out of reverie and looked in Pippin's direction. A dozen three-foot long objects resembling gas cylinders lay on the floor. Each cylinder also had on its side a circular socket inches in diameter. The cylinders felt cool to touch even though the thermometer recorded a raging heat within them. Rogers recalled what Aragorn and Thor confronted in the palantir. Did the explosions that surrounded them come from these 'bombs'?

"Maybe," a puzzled Rogers conceded before coldly smiling. "But I'd bet they represent a lot of hard work on Malekith's part whatever they are." Rogers looked at Pippin and ordered him, "Keep lookout for me."

Pippin took watch and said, "Better you setting the charges than me."

"It's pretty safe if you know how," Rogers replied while doing it.

"After lighting Gandalf's red dragon, I vowed never to touch explosives again," Pippin revealed.

Rogers recalled Pippin referring to the said firework over dinner at Helm's Deep.

"Were you were badly burnt?" Rogers guessed.

"A little bit," Pippin admitted. "But more because of all the dishes Gandalf made Merry and I wash afterwards."

* * *

The most recent underground workings contained a series of large empty vats. The vats would be used for the mass production of Saruman's poison gas. Production depended on the outcome of its 'trial' at Isengard that night.

A mixed group of ten orc sentries and labourers currently sat at a bench not far from the vats. The orcs were messily eating their broth dinner. It was horrible tasting even by orc standards. But the orcs intended finishing every last drop of it. It could end up being their last meal should the Avengers defeat their fellows.

A pair of dire wolves lay sleeping next to the table. Native to Angmar, they were larger than normal wolves but still smaller than wargs. The howl Rogers's company heard approaching Carn Dum came from such a wolf. Malekith's forces had captured a great number of dire wolves for use as watchdogs. Captured wolves wore a spiked iron collar including the pair sleeping.

The dire wolves stirred out of their nap after faintly smelling something. They lowly and tensely growled in the direction of the vats.

"Shut up," their handler told them after not seeing anything.

The wolves stilled a moment before snarling in the same direction even louder.

More annoyed, their handler berated them; "I said quiet, mongrels!"

The wolves ignored this as they sprang up and belted towards the vats. At this distance, Malekith's stealth technology wasn't any more immune to a sharp sense of smell than it was to radar. The wolves powerfully leapt at what their handler couldn't see.

The orcs abruptly stopped eating as a man and woman dressed in black appeared out of nowhere. The man shot an arrow and killed the wolf leaping at him. The woman disposed of her respective attacker by a pair of small weapons that flashed and popped when fired. The wolves' handler quickly got over their loss.

"_INTRUDERS!_" he yelled for all Carn Dum to hear.

Rogers had just finished setting the last charge in Malekith's laboratory when drumbeats began loudly echoing throughout the tower.

"I can't be blamed for those drums," Pippin dryly referred to events in Balin's Tomb.

Rogers's earpiece came to life.

"Cap, they found us!" Romanoff hurriedly advised him.

"Can you get out?" Rogers checked.

Romanoff was delayed from answering. The orcs at the table rushed to fight her and Barton. They shot four of them before having to engage the rest hand-to-hand. These orcs had fought Men before but none with the martial arts skills the two Avengers possessed. Barton used his bow as a quarterstaff to bash the orcs that attacked him. The wolves' handler was the first orc in Middle-earth to be electrocuted by Widow's Bite. Romanoff avoided having her arm being sliced off before killing the offending orc with an open palmed blow to the throat. The orcs were as dead as the wolves within seconds.

A softly panting Romanoff confirmed, "Roger that."

"We'll meet at the rally point," Rogers ordered her and Barton. "Abort mission. I say again, abort mission."

Pippin hadn't heard anything Romanoff had said but it wasn't exactly hard to tell what happened.

"We're leaving, Pippin," Rogers advised while picking him up.

"What about the power source?" Pippin pointed out.

Meanwhile, Romanoff moved to engage stealth after she'd finished speaking with Rogers. She stopped upon noticing the blade she'd avoided had severed the dial off the wristband.

"Great," she muttered at the ill turn of fortune.

"Come on!" Barton urged his friend.

The two SHIELD Agents made a flat out sprint for the surface. Both didn't break stride as they used their superb marksmanship skills to clear a path. Romanoff didn't miss firing both pistols often killing two orcs at once. Barton used an explosive-tip arrow to collapse a tunnel full of orcs pursuing them from behind.

They were running along a ramp and could see the surface entrance a few yards above them. Unfortunately they were now caught between orcs front and behind. After giving each other a nod, Romanoff and Barton utilised the path still open. Barton shot a grappling arrow and Romanoff fired a grappling hook with Widow's Bite at the surface's edge. The pair escaped their pursuers clutches as their grappling gear speedily wound them to the surface. While they'd escaped from underground, they now had enemies on the surface to deal with.

Two Hill-trolls bounded up to the two Avengers with hammers raised preparing to smite them. Romanoff emptied the remaining ammunition in her pistols to kill one. Barton dispatched the other by firing a thermal arrow straight into its eye. The Hill-troll sank to its knees in agony as its head ignited into flames. Romanoff quickly reloaded as Barton pressed the remote for the Quinjet.

The Quinjet's systems became operational microseconds after receiving the remote's signal. It vertically took off out of the ravine before rapidly closing in on Barton's signal. The forces Nagbug had dispatched to engage the Avengers' grand ruse had already begun to suspect it was diversion. The sight of the Quinjet hurtling over them gave all the confirmation they needed to hightail back to Carn Dum.

The other half of the company was escaping the tower while all this had been taking place. Rogers tightly held Pippin while running down a long passageway. While Rogers was going at Super-Soldier speed, he was surprised by how much he was sweating. He and Pippin felt an intense heat that increased the closer they got to the end of the passage. They found its source upon exiting the passage into a cavernous hall.

Rogers immediately stopped upon what he and Pippin saw. Standing twenty yards to their right was a dark steel monolith some thirty feet high and ten feet wide. Its sides were covered with Sindarin runes that neither of them could read. The monolith was connected to multitude of mithril-infused pipes spreading out in all directions. All this was accompanied by an eerie pumping sound. The monolith could only be one thing. But the mystery around Malekith's source of power had also deepened.

"Why would they need to put the Silmarils in that?" Pippin asked Rogers. The legendary gems were supposedly small enough even for a hobbit to pocket.

"They burn anything evil that touches them," Rogers recalled Banner's information. "Maybe it's for Malekith's own safety."

The pair's speculation was partly correct. The power source had a number of strange and unique properties. One was nullifying external applications of its energy that came too near to the source. Any flamethrowers within close proximity of the source simply wouldn't operate. It was why Malekith's stasis chamber had been built on the floor above. Malekith himself recently began keeping a wary distance from the source given how much of its energy he'd absorbed. Other applications also had this vulnerability. Such as the wristband Rogers was currently wearing.

The wristband on Rogers's left arm sparked before electric currents began flashing along its surface. Rogers hastily cast it off least it electrocute him and Pippin. The orcs attending the power source realised they had visitors well before the wristband ignited and caught fire. Rogers instantly flung his shield and cut down the closest orcs. He and Pippin resumed their desperate flight on the shield's return.

They soon entered the main stairwell that led to the ground floor. Orcs were closing in on the pair from behind and up the staircase. Nagbug hadn't been unawares to the commotion now taking place within the tower.

"_Shut the doors!_" the Castellan's bark echoed throughout the tower.

Pippin began to panic upon hearing the doors closing.

"We're trapped!" he concluded.

"Plenty of exits," Rogers casually assured.

Pippin soon found out what Rogers' meant. They exited on a higher floor with the orcs in hot pursuit. Nagbug felt these infiltrators had at least been cornered. Their capture would alleviate Malekith's certain wrath about them getting into the tower in the first place. Nagbug's hopes were quickly dashed. Rogers ran straight towards an outside balcony before leaping over it. Pippin reflexively shut his eyes.

Captain America and his passenger dropped a hundred feet straight down to the ground. Fortunately, the thick snow cushioned the impact as Rogers landed squarely on his feet. They were greeted by the welcome sight of the Quinjet landing just over two hundred yards away. The jet's ramp quickly opened.

"We made it," a relived Pippin said.

"Not out of it yet, Pippin," Rogers countered.

Rogers and Pippin hastily regrouped with the rest of their battered company. Romanoff provided cover-fire as the others boarded the jet before joining them. She punched the button closing the ramp before joining Barton in the cockpit. There wasn't even time to put on her headset.

A mixed group of Snow and Hill-trolls charged straight towards the jet eager to rip it open with their weapons. The trolls were ripped open instead when Romanoff blasted away at them with the jet's cannon. Malekith's forces to rear of the jet grabbed the opportunity that presented itself.

A number of Berserkers armed with flamethrowers fired at the Quinjet just as it began vertical take-off. The flames incinerated one of the jet's fans as well as damaging its tail fins and exhaust. Rogers had just been about to detonate the charges when the blasts hit. The detonator shook out of his hand from the impact. It sailed through the passenger compartment before it landed on Pippin's lap.

"Flick the switch, Pippin!" Rogers desperately told him.

Pippin complied while triumphantly observing, "That's all folks!"

Violent explosions erupted throughout the inner ward.

Nagbug, Lagrad and the orcs within the tower were thrown asunder by the destruction of Malekith's laboratory and surrounding rooms. But it was nothing compared to the damage to the underground workings. The charges hidden among the artillery shells created a raging inferno that consumed all in its path. Orcs and dire wolves made a futile attempt at escaping the fiery hell that engulfed them. Swaths of production machinery, resources and equipment began burning and melting. On the surface, many of Malekith's minions were unceremoniously tossed upwards or had the ground collapse underneath them as further explosions rocked the area.

The Quinjet wobbly ascended into the night before Barton increased throttle. Romanoff finally put on her headset.

"Can't we go any faster?" she asked about their current speed.

Barton was abruptly cut off from answering. Pippin reached for the airsickness bag under his seat as the jet violently evaded a fell-beast's fiery attack. Not surprisingly, the two fell-beasts were the quickest of the forces Nagbug had dispatched from Carn Dum to return it. They had no chance of matching its speed as they followed it back to the fortress. But the damage caused by the flamethrowers meant the jet now every chance of being intercepted.

Despite the situation, Barton and Romanoff was as formidable a flight crew as any. Barton expertly manoeuvred the jet to advantage allowing Romanoff to target one of the fell-beasts. The rounds from the jet's canon tore through the fell-beast's armour before its corpse fell out of the sky.

"Radar's down," Romanoff told Barton about tracking the remaining attacker.

The pair urgently looked out the window for the other fell-beast. A resounding thump below answered Romanoff's question. Rogers suddenly joined them in the cockpit.

"We just lost our cannon Cap," Romanoff pre-emptively answered his question.

The fell-beast positioned itself behind the jet and breathed another stream of flames. The jet's interior jolted on impact.

"It's right on our tail," Rogers grimly deduced.

"Fire's breaking out all over the hull!" Romanoff reported more urgently. "We can't take much more of this."

"Can't we outrun it?" Rogers checked about their attacker just to be sure.

"Thrust's shot to hell, Cap," Barton advised. "I'm trying to shake it."

Rogers quickly thought of another option and promptly returned to the passenger compartment. Rogers handed his shield to a pale and rattled Pippin.

"Cover yourself best you can, Pippin," Rogers told him what to do with it.

Pippin was too frightened to ask Rogers any questions. All he did was witness Rogers reach into an overhead locker opposite. Rogers pulled out a rectangular case containing a shoulder surface-to-air missile launcher. Unaware of Rogers's actions, the flight crew was disturbed by his next order.

"Hawkeye, get it right behind us!" Rogers called out to the pilot.

The jet had avoided the fell-beast's follow-up attacks by sliding side to side. The fell-beast made to unleash a massive stream of flames upon its prey resuming a straight course. The rear of the jet suddenly opened. Pippin used Rogers's shield to hide from the high altitude winds now battering the compartment. Rogers though fired the launcher with Super Soldier steadiness. The heat-seeking missile found its target with ridiculous ease. The fell-beast was instantly consumed as the warhead exploded.

Rogers breathed a sigh of relief before closing the ramp again. He returned to the cockpit after checking Pippin was unharmed.

"Status," he requested his fellow Avengers.

Romanoff started with the good news. "Fires are under control and we've still got nav. But radar, comms, weapons are all down. The wiring's fried for a lot of other systems too."

The Quinjet's loss of communications most troubled Rogers. The company had been using it as a relay. There hadn't been any spare transceivers to extend the network into Angmar.

"Well at least we're still flying," Rogers remarked in consolation.

"For now," Barton tersely corrected.

Romanoff and Rogers looked at Barton. Both knew what he was implying.

"How long?" Rogers questioned about staying airborne.

There was no flippancy in Barton's answer.

"We could lose power any moment," Barton prefaced. "The fuel cell's diagnostics is one of the systems that's down."

Rogers returned to the passenger compartment. Pippin noticed the troubled look on Captain America's face while handing back the Avenger's shield.

"Are we going to be alright, Steve?" Pippin asked in hope.

"The jet's been badly hit, Pippin," Rogers explained. "So bad we might end up having to walk to Rohan."

The Took responded like he best knew how.

"Would you mind carrying me in that case?" Pippin mischievously requested. "This line's turning out longer than I expected."

Barton and Romanoff were baffled by the cheery laughter coming from the passenger compartment.

* * *

Operation Backfire wasn't the only covert mission that was taking place in Middle-earth that night. Belegbel finally reached Minas Tirith in the early hours before the dawn. He secretly landed his fell-beast on Mount Mindolluin, the mountain Minas Tirith backed into. After dismounting, Belegbel climbed down the mountain before leaping into the Hallows. After checking he hadn't been spotted, the Avari made for the Citadel.

Belegbel was only armed with a sword and some throwing knives. He was relying on his Kursed strength and reflexes to steal the relic and head back to Carn Dum before anyone had noticed. 'Anyone' especially meant the Avengers. Saruman's latest report suggested Thor and Iron Man had left Minas Tirith. But it was uncertain what Avengers remained in the White City. Even as a Kursed, Belegbel doubted he'd last long against the one called 'Hulk'. Fortunately, Saruman had a lot more reliable information about the Arrow of Manwe's likely location.

The Kursed climbed over the Citadel wall before softly landing to the rear of the King's House. A pair of Tower Guards close by had no warning of their impending doom. Belegbel crept up from behind before single-handedly grabbing their heads. The guards were instantly killed as the Kursed powerfully twisted their necks.

Belegbel lowered their bodies to the ground before checking to see the coast was clear. After seeing it was, Belegbel covered the distance between the House and Tower of Ecthelion in the blink of an eye. He leapt some twenty feet into the air before grabbing a window ledge. Belegbel pulled himself into the tower and made for its highest level.

Belegbel soon came to the locked door Aragorn carried a key for. The Avari simply used his newfound strength to force it open. He soon found the secret passage where Saruman advised it would be. Belegbel entered the hidden chamber where Aragorn's palantir rested and quickly began removing the covers off other relics. The Kursed didn't take long finding what he'd been instructed to secure.

The Arrow of Manwe was an arrow about a yard long. It was made out of an indestructible mithril alloy and was inlaid with gold, silver and diamonds. Belegbel was still Elven enough to admire its beauty a moment before stuffing it in a sack he carried. He quickly now made his escape.

Oblivious to all this, Arwen and Sif had just left the King's House and were walking to the Tower Guard barracks. Both were keen to resume their mock combat from yesterday. They cajoled in good spirits like any of their male counterparts would.

"You sure you want me using a shield this time?" Sif checked. "I beat you without one even though I was only going half-paced."

"What makes you think I wasn't also?" Arwen countered.

One of the guards patrolling inside the tower came across the broken door. He was prevented from taking any action when a knife shot out of the dark and stuck in his neck. The dead guard was still able to honour his oath of service after his body rolled down the steps. It quickly stopped in front of another guard coming in the opposite direction.

"Raise the alarm!" the guard called out before Belegbel's blade split his skull a moment later.

A guard at the bottom of the steps blew a horn in his possession. The remaining few guards in the tower made a futile effort to halt Belegbel. The Kursed easily vanquished his attackers with his weapons and bare-hands. Belegbel was well aware the alert had been sounded. There was no choice but to raise an alarm of his own. He put a small whistle to his lips that produced a grating note beyond the keen of human hearing. Every dog in Minas Tirith heard it and the city was suddenly woken by a cacophony of barking.

The guard's horn echoed throughout the Citadel. But only Sif and Arwen heard the whistle and winced at its ugly noise.

"It came from the tower," Arwen commented.

"Guards!" Sif ordered those around to aid the pair.

They found the intruder without needing to take another step. Belegbel jumped down the side of the tower landing at its base. He noted Arwen and Sif standing a short distance from him. Perhaps he could quickly kill the pair before his ride arrived.

Belegbel quickly and ruthlessly dispatched the guards standing between him and his prey. Sif was about to engage the Kursed with Arwen. The Goddess of War was forced to change her mind upon hearing the fell-beast's wings and cry from behind. Sif raised her shield to protect herself and Arwen from the fell-beast's fiery attack as it landed. The two warrior maidens were caught between Belegbel and his deadly means of escape.

Sif fearlessly counterattacked the fell-beast. In some ways it reminded her of when she faced the Destroyer. Sif evaded another flaming blast before thrusting with her dual-edged weapon. The fell-beast tried parrying with one of its talons. But like the Witch-king's mount, this fell-beast roared with pain as an Avenger's weapon cut through it. It reflexively hovered above the ground away from Sif's reach.

Arwen found Belegbel's attacks as quick and powerful as Sif demonstrated the day before. But she was more shocked by the Kursed's appearance. Arwen had little doubt her opponent was the result of some twisted experiment of Malekith and Saruman's. More unbelievably, the Avari had likely volunteered for it given what happened in the Grand Market. Belegbel deftly evaded a swing of hers and gripped her throat. Hadhafang hit the ground with a clang as Arwen dangled in the Kursed's grip.

"_Gwarth_," Arwen defiantly called him in Sindarin.

Belegbel responded in kind.

"The Dark Elves time has come, _Adaneth_," he mocked Arwen's choice of a mortal life.

The rest of the Tower Guard now began arriving on the scene. Boromir had hurriedly thrown on his vestments and armed himself with his broadsword before bursting out of his quarters. The Steward momentarily took in the unbelievable scenes taking place. Sif was avoiding the fell-beast's attacks but had been drawn away from Arwen while doing so. Boromir well knew who of the two women needed the most aid.

"_Protect the Queen!_" Boromir ordered his subordinates.

Sif frantically looked in Arwen's direction upon hearing this. She witnessed Arwen drop unconscious to the ground as an arrow lodged itself in Belegbel's shoulder. The Avari painfully spat a bloody wad of phlegm. As a creation of Malekith's sorcery, the Kursed shared his vulnerability to iron.

"Shoot him!" Sif urged all archers within the vicinity.

None got off a single shot as a fireball from above completely consumed them. The fell-beast exhaled and took out a swath of guards with a prolonged fiery attack. Boromir was alarmed upon losing sight of Sif within the flames. But there was soon greater cause for grief.

Beregond was among a group of four guards who had managed to come to grips with Belegbel. The Kursed pulled out the arrow from his shoulder and attacked the guards in a frenzied bloodlust. Beregond's three comrades were rapidly hacked down or decapitated before he managed to plunge his blade into the Kursed's side. Belegbel ignored the pain as he gripped Beregond's wrists. Unable to parry his opponent's thrust, Captain of the Tower Guard fell after being impaled by the Kursed's blade.

An enraged Boromir moved to engage his friend's killer. If this were to be the end, Boromir would make his father proud one last time in this life before joining him in the next.

"_For Gondor!_" Boromir cried as he placed himself between Belegbel and Arwen.

Like his mock combat with Sif, Boromir was quickly on the back foot. The injuries Belegbel had sustained made it easier to deflect the Kursed's attacks. But Boromir was under no illusions his opponent still held the upper hand. Just as things couldn't look worse, the fell-beast landed a few yards away for Belegbel to mount.

Like the Witch-king forgot about Denethor when attacking Captain America, the Kursed forgot about Arwen as he moved to kill Boromir. Arwen stirred and quickly saw Boromir's peril. Lying on the ground, she grasped Hadhafang and slashed at Belegbel's right ankle from behind. The legendary Elven blade severed the nerves and tendons causing Belegbel to drop to his knees. Boromir went on the front foot and disarmed Belegbel by cutting off the Avari's right hand. Arwen simultaneously got back on her feet and plunged her blade through the back of Belegbel's throat. The Kursed's lifeless body slumped to the ground.

Arwen and Boromir's victory looked like being short-lived as the fell-beast made ready to breathe flames all over them. Boromir placed himself in front of Arwen in a noble but futile gesture.

Sif had escaped the fell-beast's previous attack by rapidly back-pedalling out of the flames. As the flames began to die down, she discarded her shield and sprang into action.

Boromir and Arwen looked on in awe as Sif leapt out from the flames. The Goddess of War's flight path saw her powerfully drive her sword through the fell-beast's head from behind. The creature was dead prior to her landing steadily on her feet.

Sif pulled out her sword from the fell-beast's corpse with a satisfied smile. Unlike the Destroyer, the fell-beast was unlikely to recover from how she'd vanquished it. It was an opinion shared by a relieved Boromir.

"Well, I take your arm's fully healed," the Steward dryly told her.

* * *

**Like I've said previously, its surprising how much writing is need to describe scenes of fast paced combat like in this chapter.**

**I know in this chapter I've violated my own rule about making battles realistic as possible. But like a lot of fiction, it sometimes good to do so for the sake of entertainment. And I don't pretend to be an expert in avionics or covert operations.**


	20. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

10/10/2014

This chapter was a lot of fun to write even though it will drive more than a few Tolkien purists to apoplexy.

**silmarlfan1:** My sides are beginning to bruise from your proverbial ribbings ;)

**Jo:** Thanks for your kind review of the last chapter. I'll interested to see how you rate this one.

**Elf With Redbull:** Easy to mix up fandoms. After all, 'Ned' happens to be Steward in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Crash and Burn**

It had been a nervous flight for Rogers's company since escaping Carn Dum. Captain America thought the Quinjet's current speed was half that of B-17's with a ride twice as bumpy. And it was so badly damaged a hobbit had every chance of bringing it down with a stone's throw. But Barton was the one who had accurately predicted how the jet would fall from the sky.

The Quinjet was over Dunland as the sun began peaking over the Misty Mountains. Romanoff and Barton witnessed the cockpit display flicker before going blank. The Quinjet had turned from a supersonic jet into a clumsy glider.

"And I was hoping to be wrong," Barton grimly commented about the loss of power.

Rogers entered the cockpit after what remained of the engines became silent.

"We've finally lost power, Cap," Romanoff confirmed.

"No way we can restore it?" Rogers checked.

Both members of the flight crew shook their heads.

A resigned Rogers ordered, "We'd better prepare for an emergency landing then."

"You and Pippin might want to bail," Barton advised instead. "Just in case."

There was a pause before Rogers silently took Barton's advice and returned to the passenger compartment. Barton then looked at Romanoff.

"Please," Romanoff pre-emptively scoffed his suggestion she do likewise.

Back in the passenger compartment, Rogers relayed the news to the remaining passenger.

"Its time, Pippin," Rogers told him while getting out a parachute.

Pippin released a big sigh as he grabbed the bag containing his belongings. Rogers had earlier told him they might have to abandon the aircraft. Captain America first strapped on a parachute before lifting Pippin once more. Both felt the jet commencing its descent. The pair waited by the rear exit for Hawkeye's signal. Pippin's curiosity momentarily overcame his anxiety.

"Why can't we jump now?" Pippin enquired.

"We've got to be at the right altitude," Rogers explained to him. "I won't ask if you're feeling nervous."

"Not as nervous as you might think," Pippin replied. "I consider jumping out of the tower practice."

Rogers smiled at this before hearing Barton give the all clear. Pippin took in a deep breath as Rogers manually opened the exit. Rogers pulled down a pair of protective goggles over Pippin's eyes before leaping out of the jet.

Pippin bit his lip from screaming as he and Rogers plummeted downward. The Took though couldn't help but give a relieved laugh upon feeling the sensation of the parachute opening. Pippin happily took in Dunland's hills and forests at dawn before he and Rogers gradually landed.

With the loss of power, the exit couldn't be closed from the cockpit. Barton and Romanoff quickly put on the oxygen masks that dropped in front of them as the interior rapidly depressurised. Barton quickly spotted a sparsely grassed valley to use as a landing zone. He and Romanoff coolly made their preparations as they began final descent.

The cockpit and its inhabitants shook as the Quinjet hit the ground nose-up. The jet burrowed into the muddy soil losing one its wings in the process. Barton firmly gripped the control yoke trying to keep the jet on a straight path. The shaking and rumbling soon began easing before the jet eventually ground to stop. The relieved flight crew removed their masks.

"You ok?" Romanoff asked Barton.

"Couldn't be better," he nonchalantly advised. "When it comes to crashing, I've still got a perfect safety record."

Rogers sprinted to the crash site where he and Pippin soon rejoined the others. Unfortunately the company still seemed out of communications range. So they quickly went about salvaging what they could.

Barton was currently outside the aircraft. He'd removed part of the fuselage to disconnect and retrieve the fuel cell. Not surprisingly, it was similar in design to one of Stark's arc reactors. It was the size of a small plate about a couple of inches thick. Its face was badly cracked and it was hard to tell if it could be repaired. Right now, the only concern was making sure it didn't fall into Malekith's hands. Barton returned with it to the passenger compartment where Rogers and Pippin had just finished organising backpacks.

"You got the cell?" Rogers checked with Barton.

Barton simply held up the cell in acknowledgment as Black Widow exited the cockpit.

"I've just erased the hard drives," Romanoff told the company.

With preparations completed, Barton asked Rogers, "So where now?"

Rogers unfurled a map of Middle-earth for the company to see.

"We follow the Misty Mountains south until we reach the Gap of Rohan," Rogers outlined their route with his finger. "Then we turn north-east and head straight for Isengard."

Romanoff casually shrugged her shoulders.

"Seems simple enough," she commented due to the identifiable landmarks.

"Um, not really, Natasha," Pippin politely corrected her. "These lands aren't exactly uninhabited."

"Of course Dunlendings," Rogers softly chided himself for forgetting.

"Who?" Barton asked having never read nor heard the name.

"Wildmen," Pippin called the Dunlendings what they were better known as. "Let's just say its best they don't capture you alive."

Rogers reflected the company had escaped from Angmar but wasn't yet out of hostile territory.

"There many of them?" Barton followed up with.

"There's villages throughout Dunland," Pippin revealed. "Gandalf led Frodo and the rest of us around them on our way back to the Shire."

"Do you remember the way?" Romanoff asked.

Pippin was quietly pleased with himself. Three Avengers needed his help to get to safety.

"Enough to get us to the Gap of Rohan at least," Pippin assured them.

"Well, Pippin, it looks like you're our guide out of here," Rogers concluded discussions. "Or at least until we're rescued."

"I learnt one thing at the Eaves of Fangorn," Pippin referred to when he, Merry and Banner were Saruman's prisoners. "Some rescues are scarier than what you're trying to escape from."

The others smirked at Pippin's reference to the Other Guy. The company collected their supplies before commencing their journey on foot. Rogers walked alongside Romanoff and privately sought her opinion on a final matter.

"Still think Pippin shouldn't have come with us?" Captain America teased her.

* * *

Stark's company stayed overnight with Ellac's people to whom they passed on the report about Carn Dum. The information didn't really make much difference to the Men of Nurn. They wouldn't be returning to their homes unless Barad-dur was clear of all potential threats. The company promised to return with news the moment they'd finished investigating the area. Assuming the four of them survived the investigation to begin with.

Mordor's skies were overcast when the company departed early the following morning. They flew north-west towards the Plateau of Gorgoroth and what used to be Sauron's seat of power. Thor was the only one of the company who'd been there previously. He vividly remembered dispelling the smoke and ash before spotting Frodo and Sam from the air. Despite Sauron's fall, Gorgoroth was still nothing but utterly desolate.

A grey dust coated Gorgoroth's arid surface. Countless jagged volcanic rocks littered the landscape. There was no sign of life either good or evil. Before heading to Barad-dur, the company conducted a short survey of Mount Doom. All that was left of Sauron's hellish forge was its shattered base. Satisfied the mountain's fires remained stone cold; the company took to the air again. They quickly reached their intended destination thirty miles to the east.

The company landed on the edge of the sinkhole Barad-dur collapsed into the moment of the Ring's destruction. The sinkhole was more than three miles in diameter with no remains of Sauron's fortress scattered around its edges. Thor thought it made the one he created in the Udun look like a sandpit.

"Please tell me your radar's working," Stark hinted to JARVIS.

"No trace of enemy stealth active, sir," JARVIS promptly reported.

"I sense no illusions either," Legolas added. "But we must be certain."

Thor agreed and projected Mjolnir across the length of the sinkhole. Any invisible buildings would be promptly unveiled if struck by the legendary hammer. Mjolnir swiftly returned to Thor's hand showing the space above the sinkhole was clear. Gimli though was more concerned about the space below.

"How deep is it?" Gimli asked not taking his eyes off the dark abyss that lay at his feet.

"Five miles straight down," JARVIS simply replied.

Stark thought the coolness contained in JARVIS's reply was artificial even by AI standards. The sinkhole mightn't have the evil feel that Minas Morgul did. But its sheer depth was confronting for the company nonetheless. It gave Thor memories of the abysses Gandalf and Loki respectively fell into (arguably more than literal in his brother's case) and his inability to save either of them at the time.

Gimli put a supplemental question to JARVIS, "Any traces of our foes?"

"Negative, sir," JARVIS more assuredly replied. "But I'm detecting some very unusual readings at the bottom."

"I take its not a tea party," Stark flippantly discounted.

JARVIS understood the literary reference.

"Quite, sir," JARVIS wryly told his creator before stating the facts. "There's a large quantity of gold coins matching the orcs'. They're surrounded by an entity that I can only describe as a shadow."

Legolas quickly sensed what JARVIS had just described.

"Evil stirs at our presence," the Elf pronounced like a seer. "It awaits our arrival."

There was a pause before Stark decided the company's next step.

"Since when have I said 'no' to a party?" Stark largely asked himself.

This as well as Stark's previous remark confused Legolas and Gimli.

"Who would be so mad to have a _tea party_ at the bottom of such a hole?" Gimli put to Stark the seeming ridiculousness of the idea.

"The Hatter," Stark said straight-faced.

"A hat maker?!" Legolas incredulously repeated.

"Yeah," Stark confirmed not missing a beat. "Along with a girl named 'Alice' and a talking white rabbit."

Thor began chuckling after recalling what he'd seen of Midgard culture. Stark was as thrown by this as much as Legolas and Gimli had been by _Alice in Wonderland_.

"You got that reference?" a surprised Stark asked his fellow Avenger.

Thor explained why he understood the joke.

"Verily, my friend," Thor answered. "I believe the rabbit you refer to is named 'Miffy'."

* * *

A hunting party of Dunlendings was scouring the Quinjet's wreckage not long after Rogers's company left the scene. Their village had been directly under the jet's descent path. The party was armed with crude clubs, spears and bows typically used by the Wildmen. Their party was led by their chieftain, Cardan. Cardan wore a black warg-skin cloak as a sign of his status.

Despite being technologically backward compared to other Mannish realms, the Dunlendings knew metalwork when they saw it. They had little doubt this strange vessel had been crafted but not by who. Tales about the Fellowship's Avengers had certainly spread throughout Dunland even if its inhabitants had never faced them in battle. But the Dunlendings were ignorant of the Avengers' return and what the group had arrived in. The Quinjet's motifs and decals subsequently didn't provide Cardan and his men with any clues.

The Dunlendings were no longer allies of Saruman. But they still had no tolerance for trespassers on their lands. The increasing traffic through Dunland on the North-South Road made them particularly edgy about potential assaults by the Reunited Kingdom or their old enemies the Rohirrim.

Cardan walked up one of his scouts. The scout was crouched looking at the ground for clues.

The scout looked up at his chieftain and growled, "Man tracks…"

Cardan clenched his blackened teeth and glared in the track's direction.

* * *

Stark's company descended the sinkhole in complete silence. Thor illuminated Mjolnir and Stark switched on his Unibeam after natural light ceased at depth. Despite this, the darkness remained largely impenetrable. The company eventually landed not far from where JARVIS had detected the gold.

Gimli and Legolas largely ignored the humidity at bottom. They were more wrapped in the surrealism of the situation. The Free Peoples had fought for millennia to see Sauron's tower fall. Standing on the tower's remains provided little sense of relief though.

Barad-dur was in far worse shape than Minas Morgul. Its remains consisted from gigantic, intact pieces of its structure to the tinniest bits of rubble. The company walked past one of the tall pinnacles that used to adorn the top of the tower. It disturbed Legolas to be among what used to house such unadulterated evil. Barad-dur's ruins wasn't the only reminder of Sauron's power.

Scattered throughout the ruins were countless skeletal remains of orcs and trolls who had been within the tower when it fell. Many were still clad in their cast iron armour with their weapons littered everywhere. Just to be sure, Stark had JARVIS confirm there were no giant spiders laying in wait. But the company soon confronted what JARVIS had detected from the surface.

A black, whispery fog soon began swirling around the company's feet. It was emanating out the end of a wide piece of Barad-dur more than five hundred feet long. It resembled an enormous fallen chimney that was still billowing. Legolas and Gimli were reminded of the fog that had existed within the Dwimorberg. Fog surrounding a derelict ruin reminded Stark of something else.

"This isn't unlike what confronted the crew of the _Nostromo_,'" Stark whimsically observed.

The others were completely ignorant of the movie Stark was referring to. Something else quickly grabbed their attention regardless.

The four halted upon hearing a loud crunch beneath their feet. Remembering a similar sound in the Dwimorberg, Gimli nervously peaked downwards. He quietly gasped in awe by what he was standing on. A thick trail of gold and silver coins led into fog's source. The coins glittered in Thor and Starks' light even through the pervading fog.

"Did that crew encounter a treasure such as this?" Gimli asked Stark in complete innocence.

"Well the company certainly thought so," Stark alluded to the film's plot of corporate greed.

Thor crouched down and picked up a coin to examine. It had the same face as the one he found in the Udun. Another mystery had been solved.

"Malekith claimed Sauron's treasury for his own," Thor voiced his thoughts.

"But it was too big for him to take to Carn Dum," Legolas followed. "So he placed a guard on it…"

JARVIS answered Legolas's unspoken question.

"The entity is within the ruins just ahead," JARVIS reported what the Suit was detecting. "I still can't tell exactly what it is."

The company readied their weapons in nervous anticipation.

"Can you at least tell if it's moving towards us?" Stark tentatively ribbed.

"It's not moving at all, sir," JARVIS replied.

Thor warily reflected, "It may be hiding. But I'm certain its not because it's afraid of us."

The fog got thicker the closer the company moved towards the entity. They soon crossed over the threshold of the entity's lair. Such was the fog's thickness even the Avenger's lights struggled to pierce it. Gimli could barely see his hand as he waved it across his face.

"Can't you lift this, Odinson?" Gimli requested in frustration.

"This is no fog, my friend," Thor advised him. "A powerful black magic surrounds us."

Thor's words immediately made Gimli and Legolas remember something Ellac said about Barad-dur. Stark though had a flash of inspiration upon hearing 'fog' and 'magic'.

Howard Stark had been involved with countless projects during World War Two. One was burning fuel to disperse fog from Allied airfields so aircraft could land safely. It was time to put Arthur C Clarke's view about magic to the test.

"Jarvis, reconfigure the Unibeam," Stark privately instructed the artificial intelligence. "I want to hit the fog with an intense, wide-spectrum burst."

"I'll need a few moments, sir," JARVIS advised.

"Sure," Stark agreed before telling the company to stop.

"What is it, Stark?" Thor asked the reason.

"About the fog," Stark prefaced to the whole group. "Close your eyes when I say."

This understandably confused Iron Man's companions.

"What good will that do?" Gimli grumbled. "I can barely see anything as it is!"

Stark was interrupted from replying.

"_BUT I SEE YOU!_" a disembodied voice ominously echoed all around them.

Stark shuddered at this like the rest of the company. But the voice's accent had a familiar ring to it.

"That you, Trevor?" Stark casually asked the voice's owner.

Not surprisingly, Stark's question went unanswered.

"Why have you come here?" The voice asked before mocking, "I'd be disappointed to kill mere treasure-seekers."

Thor resumed his role as the company's spokesman. The Asgardian moved to quickly discover the entity's identity. Given the sorcerous fog, the list of candidates was very short.

"My friends and I here on behalf of King Elessar," Thor firmly responded. "We seek the one named 'Naurhir'."

Thor's search was over as soon as it started.

"Who are you to speak my name let alone demand my presence?" Naurhir scoffed Thor's request.

"I am Thor Odinson," the God of Thunder declared himself. "Speak all you know of Malekith. Your paths must've crossed down here."

Naurhir maliciously chuckled, unmoved by Thor's strident diplomacy. Like the Dunlendings, he well knew of the Avengers despite never having faced them in battle.

"So you're the boy the Free Peoples call a god," Naurhir commented. "I'm not impressed."

Gimli bristled at his friend being insulted.

"Show yourself and impress us instead!" Gimli angrily challenged the foe he couldn't see.

"A single glance of me, dwarf, would drive you mad," Naurhir patronisingly dismissed him.

"Sauron kept you prisoner here did he not?" Legolas joined the discussion.

"Do not speak to me of Sauron!" Naurhir snapped before angrily ranting about his former jailer. "The traitor found me wounded on the battlefield. Rather than telling our master he bore me away in secret."

"Is that what Malekith's promised you?" Legolas followed up with. "Your freedom in exchange for aiding him?"

"Is that what you think?" Naurhir snorted.

Through all this, Stark hadn't forgotten what he'd instructed of JARVIS.

"Jarvis," Stark hinted sotto voce.

"Just a few more seconds," JARVIS advised about the Unibeam.

Stark knew the company needed to play for time. A deep rumbling sound gave him the opportunity to do so.

"It's not help for a bowel complaint is it?" Stark nonchalantly guessed. "It's not an uncommon problem. One out of –"

"_Silence fool!_" Naurhir furiously interrupted.

Naurhir's anger was stoked as Thor released a calculated laugh. The Asgardian intended to rile the truth out of Naurhir like he and Rogers did with the Mouth of Sauron.

"You're the fool," Thor countered. "Do you really believe Malekith and Saruman will keep whatever they've promised you?"

Naurhir moved to permanently silence the Avenger for his insolence.

"You want to know what they've promised me?" Naurhir seethed at his accuser. "It'll be the last thing you and your friends ever hear."

Stark heard a chime within the Suit.

"Unibeam ready, sir," JARVIS hurriedly informed him.

"Now guys!" Stark commanded his friends.

The rest of the company instantly shut their eyes such was the authority in Stark's voice. A brilliant pulse of light shot out from the Suit in all directions. Naurhir screamed being blinded by the light that quickly pierced his sorcerous fog. Stark's satisfaction at dispersing the fog was short-lived though.

After sensing the light was fading Thor asked, "Is it safe to open them again, Stark?"

Stark replied after a beat, "Good question…"

* * *

The rest of the company opened their eyes and soon saw the reason for Stark's reply. Atop a vast pile of gold was a black dragon some three hundred feet in length. He mightn't have gone mad, but Gimli was nonetheless stunned to see the last of the great fire-drakes hadn't ended with Smaug.

The Free Peoples had previously confronted Naurhir even if they didn't know his name at the time. Naurhir was recorded in history as the 'Beast of Gondolin' that carried Balrogs on his back as part of Morgoth's assault on the city. Naurhir cleared the city's streets with blasts of flame that killed many Elves. Naurhir's rampage only stopped when he confronted the legendary hero Tuor who also happened to be Elrond's grandfather. Naurhir's foot felt the full agonising weight of Tuor's axe as the dragon made to step on him.

What history didn't record was Sauron found Naurhir writhing on the ground in agony in the aftermath of the battle. Sauron secretly made a captive of Naurhir before lying to Morgoth the dragon had fallen. In what Stark would call 'reverse-engineering', Naurhir was how Sauron learnt to create fell-beasts. And none had known Naurhir was the first thing Saruman told Malekith about the sinkhole.

The company flinched at the coins flung towards them by a temporarily blinded Naurhir's violent trashing. Manacles were wrapped around both of Naurhir's rear talons, but the dragon didn't seem impeded by them. Stark began to worry his attack had accidentally freed the beast. Particularly when Naurhir glared at him upon regaining his sight.

"You impudent lout!" Naurhir cursed Iron Man.

Stark responded with a powerful blast from his repulsors. Naurhir flinched in pain as the blast struck him on the nose.

"Make your move, Puff," Stark taunted in response.

Naurhir breathed flames for the first time in centuries. The dragon poured into the attack all his pent-up rage over his captivity. A firestorm engulfed Stark's company and Naurhir's lair in the blink of the eye. In his wrath, the dragon decided to claim his promised prize immediately. He revealed what it was as he ascended out of the flames.

"_I MOVE AGAINST MINAS TIRITH!_" Naurhir's enraged declaration echoed throughout the sinkhole.

The flames began dying down revealing Thor, Legolas and Gimli had been unscathed by them. At the moment of Naurhir's attack, Thor created a robust air pocket with Mjonlir to protect the trio. Unfortunately, there hadn't been time to extent the pocket's coverage to Iron Man. Thor began to worry upon seeing no sign of his fellow Avenger.

"Stark!" the God of Thunder desperately called out.

The only response was silence. Legolas and Gimli shared Thor's concern but the former realised the greater peril. It was a peril only the God of Thunder had the power to stop.

"Go, Thor!" Legolas urged him to stop Naurhir. "We'll find him."

Thor didn't even argue before rapidly twirling Mjolnir. The length of the sinkhole passed in a blur as Thor began his desperate pursuit of Naurhir. It didn't take long for the Asgardian to spot his quarry upon exiting out into the open air.

Naurhir had soared into the skies of Mordor rapidly flying westward. The dragon relished the unexpected opportunity generated by Stark's attack. Naurhir hadn't asked Malekith for Minas Tirith because of its wealth or to become its ruler. It was to settle the personal score over his foot wound. Gondolin was no more and Tuor had long departed for Valinor. So Naurhir would instead exact his vengeance on the city now ruled by Tuor's descendent. It would also be a victory of sorts over Sauron. Unlike how the Dark Lord tried and failed; Naurhir would raze Minas Tirith to the ground, slaughter its inhabitants and kill Isildur's Heir. The dragon's anticipation of devouring Aragorn alive was soon cut short.

Thor was rapidly closing in on the dragon from behind. The pair was somewhere between Mount Doom and Cirith Ungol when battle was joined. Naurhir's eyes narrowed upon the skies around him darkening. He didn't even bother looking at his pursuer after catching Thor's scent. Naurhir instead muttered something Sindarin just before suffering multiple lighting strikes.

The Beast of Gondolin tumbled from the sky and crashed into the ground. The immediate area shook on impact as dust scattered everywhere. Another powerful thud sounded when Thor landed directly facing his fallen opponent.

"We'd been told you were a powerful magician," Thor taunted the dragon's still form.

Naurhir's eye flicked open. Thor was flung backwards by an invisible blast of magical energy similar to those used by Sauron. The Asgardian landed flat on his back. Naurhir rose from playing dead and strode towards Thor.

"Something you and your friends are about to find out," Naurhir smugly responded with dark relish.

With Naurhir's fog removed, Legolas and Gimli quickly spotted the Unibeam's light. Iron Man lay sprawling on a thick pile of coins several yards from where they last saw him. The Suit had been scorched in a number of places but didn't seem to have been breached. Legolas and Gimli helped Stark back on his feet.

"Never laugh at live dragons, Tony," Gimli chided him half-seriously.

"Yeah I got the memo," a chastened Stark similarly acknowledged.

"Are you hurt at all, Tony?" Legolas queried.

Stark firmly shook his head before realising the company was one short.

"Where's Thor?" Stark asked.

"Pursuing the dragon with all haste," Legolas replied.

"Something I should be doing," Stark indicated his next move.

"You can't, sir," JARVIS firmly advised for Legolas and Gimli to hear.

Stark was thrown by JARVIS's tone more than what was said. It resembled the one Stark often heard as a boy from his nanny. Stark used his favourite retort when his nanny told him he wasn't allowed to do something.

"Give me one good reason," Stark responded to JARVIS.

JARVIS's answer reflected his creator's penchant for irony and understatement.

"Well, Naurhir's attack caught us somewhat off-guard," JARVIS pointed out. "The energy absorbed resulted in a slight overload. We still have weapons, but won't be able to take flight for another few minutes. Wait…"

There was a pause before JARVIS reported what sensors had just detected. His tone was nothing other than deadly serious.

"Multiple contacts heading straight for us," JARVIS told the group.

Legolas, Gimli and Stark turned their heads to where they'd entered Naurhir's lair. It sounded like an army was marching on them. Stark projected the Unibeam's light to reveal what it was.

"Ray Harryhausen work here?" was Stark's reaction.

Naurhir had cast a spell prior to being struck by Thor's lightning attack. The spell had animated a great number of the orc and troll remains at the bottom of the sinkhole. Naurhir had summoned these skeletal warriors to take care of any of Thor's companions who also may have survived the dragon's initial inferno.

Stark was more than unnerved by the approaching legion of undead. Particularly given what he read in Rogers and Banner's reports about the Oathbreakers.

"Are these things like those ghosts you ran into?" Iron Man asked his two companions.

Legolas knew what Stark was implying and rapidly fired an arrow. The arrow struck an orc skeleton where the spine and pelvis connected. The skeleton crumbled to the ground in a pile of bones. Gimli was considerably cheered witnessing their opponents could be defeated.

"It seems the dead have to suffer us for once!" Gimli declared before knowingly telling Legolas, "May the best dwarf win."

Legolas began emptying his quiver as Gimli charged fearlessly at Naurhir's skeletal ranks. Thinking Gimli had gone mad; Stark used repulsors, mini-guns and rockets to even the dwarf's odds. Huge quantities of skeletons quickly shared the fate of Legolas's initial victim.

Gimli quickly found an orc skeleton that had escaped Iron Man's opening salvo. The skeleton fell as Gimli's two-handed axe easily cut through its rusted breastplate before shattering its ribs and spine. Legolas and Gimli enthusiastically began counting their respective kills.

"This competition of yours," Stark said fighting alongside Legolas. "Do you win anything good?"

* * *

Thor had just recovered from the initial shock of Naurhir's magical blast when one of the dragon's front talons pressed against his chest. The Avenger winced as Naurhir attempted to pin him to the ground. The dragon's strength was immense even by Thor's godly standards. In his arrogance, Naurhir opted to toy with Thor as a cat would a mouse.

Naurhir gave Thor his full gaze before subjecting the Asgardian to his dragon-spell. A hypnotic power, the spell could place weaker-willed beings into a trance or bent to the dragon's will when the beast spoke. Even strong-willed victims could be psychologically manipulated to second-guess themselves. Naurhir knew something he could use against Thor in this regard.

"Malekith told me you're fated to fall against a great serpent," Naurhir referred to one of the legends surrounding the God of Thunder. "Perhaps prophecy is fulfilled this day?"

Thor's previous experience in Middle-earth held him in good steed.

"The Witch-king tested prophecy against me," Thor shot back through clenched teeth. "Like then, its not I who'll be found wanting!"

Mjolnir shot out from Thor's hand and struck Naurhir's jaw with a loud crack. The dragon painfully recoiled from the blow. Now loosened from Naurhir's talon, Thor sprang up and grabbed Mjolnir on return. The Asgardian and the dragon both took flight once and resumed their battle in the air.

Thor unleashed all the elements of the sky at Naurhir in a powerful attack unlike any the dragon had experienced before. A powerful lightning bolt struck him accompanied by a loud boom of thunder. Naurhir struggled in the face of hurricane-force winds to remain airborne. But the Beast of Gondolin drew on his magic to strengthen the impervious hide Morgoth created him with. Naurhir had been battered and wounded by Thor's assault but his counterattack showed he was by no means finished.

Naurhir breathed a torrent of flame in Thor's direction that the Asgardian avoided. But the dragon had used his primary weapon as a feint. Streams of Naurhir's sorcerous fog shot at Thor from the dragon's talons. Unlike the fog at the bottom of the sinkhole, this fog was a wave of concussive energy.

Thor tumbled downwards from the power of the blast with Naurhir in pursuit. The God of Thunder steadied himself before halting Naurhir with another elemental attack. The sky itself was proverbially being torn apart from the epic battle raging across it. Deep underground, another epic battle was in the balance.

Legolas and Gimli were still counting but with far less optimistic gusto than at the start. Legolas had switched to his fighting knives having run out of arrows. The situation resembled the desperate defence of the Deeping Wall. Naurhir's skeletal legions kept coming despite being continually mauled by Iron Man's arsenal. These mindless undead had no sense of morale or fear.

The trio had steadily been pushed back by the unrelenting assault. Gimli chopped down troll skeleton but cutting through its ankles. Stark fired his Unibeam in a desperate attempt to stem the tide. The skeletons' front ranks quickly became a mass of burning bones spread before the company. All Stark had done was buy them some time. The number of advancing skeletons hadn't even seemed dented.

"Keep hitting them like that, Tony!" a desperate Gimli encouraged him.

"Small chance I might run out of power before getting them all," Stark glibly advised

"What odds?" Gimli asked unaware Stark was being sarcastic.

JARVIS gave the good news after Stark rolled his eyes.

"Flight systems restored, sir," JARVIS advised with a trace of mirth.

Stark separately grabbed Gimli and Legolas by the collar before his foot repulsors ignited. The trio flew above the reach of the skeletal horde before rapidly ascending the sinkhole.

A relieved Legolas told Gimli, "I was in front at last count."

"It's not over until they're all dead – again," Gimli argued the result.

Hovering, Stark placed his passengers down on the surface by the sinkhole's edge.

"Think you can hold them off while I help Thor?" Stark asked Gimli with more pronounced sarcasm.

Legolas smirked at the jibe.

"Be prepared to hold back my axes on your return, Iron Man," Gimli grumbled instead.

Stark left the pair in his wake at supersonic speed. JARVIS quickly detected the maelstrom now taking place in the skies to the west.

In a daring move, Thor landed atop Naurhir's head and began pummelling it with Mjolnir. An angry and pained Naurhir violently shook the God of Thunder loose. Thor fell through Naurhir's jaws just avoiding being bitten by them. Naurhir was about to make another fiery attack when he noticed a new entrant to the battle flying at him dead-on.

"Now where were we?" Stark taunted Naurhir before firing a repulsor blast into one of the dragon's eyes.

Naurhir recoiled from the blast as Iron Man shot directly past him. The dragon turned to pursue.

"You will BURN!" Naurhir roared before releasing the flames intended for Thor at Stark instead.

The flames hit the Suit on the legs.

"Flight systems damaged," JARVIS immediately told Stark. "Significantly reduced thrust."

Now able to keep up with Stark, Naurhir made to finish him off. The dragon's pursuit was disrupted when Thor struck him from behind with a series of lightning bolts. Naurhir swot Thor away with a powerful sweep of his tail.

"Can't you take him out with that uber thing of yours?" Stark asked the Asgardian.

Thor had been disorientated from Naurhir's blow. It took him a moment to twig Stark was referring to the mystical blasts that could be projected through Mjolnir. Somewhat like against Sauron, Thor needed to channel a good deal of his life energy uninterrupted to vanquish a being like Naurhir.

"Can you keep him occupied?" Thor replied.

Iron Man was engulfed by another fiery blast of Naurhir's. Stark felt the full impact as the Suit was buffeted by the extreme winds accompanying the blast. The display had a number of reddened indicators.

"Need to take a raincheck on that," Stark awkwardly answered.

"We've just lost lasers, sir," JARVIS privately informed him.

A resigned Stark sighed, "At least we won't lose power before cu…"

Stark's voice trailed off upon remembering a previous tactic of his.

"Divert all available power to energy conversion," Stark promptly commanded.

"I'd really like to know what you have in mind, sir," JARVIS warily complied.

Stark ignored this as he urged the God of Thunder, "Thor, make him scream really loud!"

Thor rapidly caught up and released a thunderclap into Naurhir's ear at point blank range. Stark made a sharp u-turn upon hearing the dragon roaring in agony. Iron Man hurtled towards Naurhir like he had against a Chitauri Leviathan.

"Clear out!" was Stark's last instruction before flying into Naurhir's cavernous mouth.

Thor did so as the Suit instantly absorbed an unimaginable quantity of energy and heat. Stark immediately released it from within Naurhir.

Thor shielded his eyes from a huge flash of light brighter than the Sun. An explosion sounded over Mordor the likes of which hadn't been heard since Mount Doom was destroyed. The sight and sounds of Naurhir's death spread beyond Sauron's former realm.

"Thor!" Sif desperately hailed him.

Sif had been aiding Boromir and Arwen with recovery operations in the Citadel in the aftermath of the Kursed's attack. The bright flash of light that suddenly appeared over Mordor stunned the trio and the majority of Minas Tirith. But the whole city heard the explosion. An explosion louder and more terrifying than the one from the Battle of Osgiliath.

Thor was glad to hear his friend's voice for the first time in more than two days.

"I'm unharmed, Sif," Thor quickly assured her.

Her immediate concern lifted, Sif followed up with, "What was that?"

"Hopefully a victory," Thor softly pondered.

The God of Thunder's reply reflected a sudden concern of his. There was no sign of Iron Man. Destroying Naurhir at the cost of Stark's life would be a Pyrrhic victory at best.

"Stark," Thor tried reaching him.

"We've crashed a mile east of you, sir," JARVIS responded instead.

JARVIS replying heightened Thor's fears. He descended to their location in the blink of an eye. Iron Man was lying face down completely still. The Suit was riddled with burns and scorch marks. Thor immediately rolled Iron Man over and pulled off his visor. Relief washed through the Asgardian as Stark blinked at him.

"We got him?" Stark laconically checked about their foe.

Thor chuckled as he helped Stark back on his feet.

"You've earned your shawarma today, my friend," Thor knowingly confirmed.

JARVIS dryly gave Stark his own opinion about their last attack.

"Sir, you've every right to use tactics based on the Bible," JARVIS began. "But when it comes to defeating opponents larger than yourself; might I suggest David is a better role model than Jonah?"

* * *

Not long after Naurhir's death, Malekith was standing on a pile of rubble within Carn Dum's inner ward. The Dark Elf's impassive expression belied the cold fury raging within.

The devastation caused by Operation Backfire could be seen everywhere. Orcs and trolls were frantically working to clear the damage. The fires raging underground had only died down a short while ago. Early estimates suggested more than two thousand of Malekith's servants had been killed in the attacks as well. Not that Malekith mourned the deaths. What really affronted his pride was a handful of mortals successfully infiltrating his seat of power in the first place.

Malekith and Saruman returned to Carn Dum well after Rogers's company had departed. Saruman sensed Belegbel's death and failure and informed his ally upon arrival. Malekith then personally inspected the damage within the tower. While his power source was undamaged, the loss of his laboratory was bitter blow. No more Kursed could be created for now. More importantly, the fuel cells for Malekith's latest weapons had all been destroyed. Malekith considered these weapons to be his trump card. But he remained unsure of the full extent of damage within Carn Dum. Something he wanted the two individuals he'd summoned to enlighten him on.

Nagbug and Lagrad nervously bowed before their master.

"Report," Malekith coolly demanded the former.

"They came from nowhere, Lord Malekith!" Nagbug started blurting out excuses. "They used your devices to get in 'ere. How was I –"

Malekith shot a jet of white flame at Nagbug with a casual flick of the wrist. The Castellan was a smouldering corpse in a heartbeat.

"Report," Malekith repeated this time to a trembling Lagrad.

Lagrad got the message. Providing the facts might just help him avoid Nagbug's fate.

"We lost nearly all our underground workings, milord," Lagrad anxiously began reporting. "All our artillery and ammunition were destroyed. So were most of the forges." Lagrad saved his best news for last. "But Ringroth was undamaged an' undiscovered."

That piece of information spared Lagrad from Malekith's further wrath. But Malekith's attention was also diverted when he saw Mornaakh walking towards him. His Lieutenant had returned to Carn Dum just over an hour ago.

"Go," Malekith curtly dismissed a relieved Lagrad so he could talk with Mornaakh in private.

"Mornaakh," Malekith acknowledged his bow. "I hope you have some good news for me."

"The Ettenmoors is with us, milord," Mornaakh confidently informed his mission had been a success. "And I've just been told the intruder's vessel was damaged during their escape. They may yet be within our grasp."

Malekith faced away from Mornaakh before casting a spell with outstretched arms. A sorcerous white cloud quickly began forming a few yards away from him. Malekith's minions cleared the vicinity as the cloud grew in size. Malekith lowered his arms and the cloud dissipated revealing what he had summoned.

A pack of hundreds of demonic hounds now stood growling within the inner ward. The hounds resembled white greyhounds with burning sulfurous eyes. Despite being larger in size, even nearby wargs nervously snarled in the hounds' direction.

Malekith now cast another spell. It was the same spell he cast on the fell-beasts that attacked Nurn and Near Harad. Stark and Banner had been completely baffled by its energy signature. The spell allowed any beast in Malekith's service to understand even complex commands of his with perfect clarity. The instruction the hounds received was reasonably simple though.

"Hunt down and kill the ones who did this," Malekith firmly commanded them.

A blood-chilling cacophony of howls erupted before the hounds exited Carn Dum at breakneck speed.

After the hounds' departure, Mornaakh asked the one request Malekith never refused.

"What are your orders, milord?" Mornaakh enquired of him.

Malekith's burning desire to avenge the damage to Carn Dum drove his reply.

"Our enemies chose to strike at us from the shadows," Malekith referred to Operation Backfire. "Well they can fight in the greatest shadow Middle-earth's ever know." Malekith paused before ordering, "Commence full mobilisation."

Mornaakh inwardly exalted at the start of all-out war. But there were two things he still needed clarity on.

"What of our latest weapons, milord?" Mornaakh checked. "How do we operate them without their fuel cells?"

Malekith had the matter well in hand.

"We'll bring our power source with us," Malekith instructed. "The weapons can directly feed off its energy instead."

Mornaakh privately noted the weapons would need to be at just the right range for this to work. He then spoke his greater concern.

"And the prisoner?" Mornaakh simply asked.

"Saruman checked on him a moment ago," Malekith coldly answered. "The prisoner remains safe in our keeping."

* * *

**Malekith's hounds are another 616 based power. Though Malekith-199999 blowing a horn to summon them would feel a bit out of place.**

**It made sense to me the Quinjet having a system like 'Guard Dog' to wipe its computer files in a hurry. And I could see Howard Stark having a hand in the Fog Investigation and Dispersal Operation.**

**I acknowledge Naurhir using magic beyond the 'dragon-spell' (particularly summoning wights) is non-canonical in terms of Tolkien's works. I would argue two things in my defence. First, PJ has publicly stated the influence Ray Harryhausen's work has had on his career. Second, I've found Thor's taunt of "At least make it a challenge for me!" is as much to writers as to his adversaries. If you want to hurt the God of Thunder, you've really got to hit him with something big. Speaking of which…**

**The dragons described throughout The Silmarillion inspired me to make Naurhir twice the length of movieverse Smaug. Particularly Ancalagon who many argue would be too big even for the big screen.**

**Finally, it's hard to imagine a dragon's voice resembling anything other than a classically trained British actor's. Though until Benedict Cumberbatch, I'd imagined Smaug having a voice like Jeremy Irons'.**


	21. Relief at Last

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

19/10/2014

One thing I forgot to mention at the end of last chapter. Readers are right in assuming Naurhir wasn't the prisoner mentioned in Chapter Two.

**Dan man**: I'd almost forgotten about that movie. I think its one Jeremy would class as 'Doing it for the money'.

**Scottie &amp; Guest**: Middle-earth provides Stark limitless opportunities to apply his brand of observational humour.

**Shinkicker**: You're right about Naurhir's age. He didn't call Thor 'boy' because of their size difference.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Relief at Last**

Stark told Thor about Naurhir's undead legion as the two Avengers cruised back to the sinkhole. It went without saying the Suit faced an extensive repair job once Stark returned to Minas Tirith. Given JARVIS' damage report, it mightn't even withstand what Gimli promised would be waiting for Stark on return. That worry quickly ended the moment Stark and Thor rejoined the rest of their company.

Legolas and Gimli had the equivalent of ringside seats when Naurhir was destroyed. Iron Man raised his visor as Thor and Legolas firmly gripped arms. Gimli instantly gave Stark a huge hug like the one he gave Aragorn at Helm's Deep.

"Bless you laddie," Gimli greeted Stark relieved he wasn't dead. "After witnessing that blast I feared the worst."

A slightly embarrassed Stark replied, "Just don't tell Pepper if you ever meet her. She thinks I'm less of a risk taker these days."

"Victory isn't ours until all our foes have been accounted for," Legolas cautioned.

Everyone knew Legolas was referring to Naurhir's skeletons.

"Save your strength," Thor advised he'd take care of the problem.

Thor instantly flew down the sinkhole. The rest of the company didn't even get the chance to discuss whether they should follow.

"I've just finished analysing Naurhir's blood," JARVIS abruptly told them. "It's almost an exact match for the solution inside the fell-beasts."

Assuming Thor would ask for help if needed, his companions talked about what JARVIS had raised instead.

"It explains why they breathed flames," Legolas concluded about the fell-beasts. "Naurhir must've have given Malekith some of his blood to create the mixture."

"Well at least the supply's gone," Stark understatedly pointed out.

"But its like the mithril, Tony-lad," Gimli softly reproached him. "How much dragon blood was Malekith able to secure beforehand?"

Stark quietly considered on this a moment.

"We should've killed it in a way that left the corpse," Stark reflected aloud.

Legolas assumed Stark wanted to repeat Thor's actions with the Watcher in the Water.

"I'm sure the Men of Nurn at least heard the blast, Tony," Legolas assured him. "You fear they'll want more proof the dragon's dead?"

Legolas was correct about Stark wanting a trophy but not the reason why.

"Nah, I'm after a more impressive entry statement for Stark Tower," Stark glibly answered.

Thor quickly returned from his reconnaissance.

"You needn't worry about those skeletons," Thor assured matter-of-fact.

Gimli and Legolas gave each other a knowing look before returning their attention to Thor.

"You know the rules of our competition, Odinson," Gimli officiously huffed. "No late starters."

Gimli and Legolas's totals were always close at the end of any round. For Gimli, being marginally bested by Legolas was a lot better than the pair being comprehensively humiliated by Thor.

"I still would have no score, Gimli," Thor chuckled in response. "The skeletons' animation seems to have ended with their summoner's demise."

Those who had combated the skeletons shared looks of quiet relief. Thor was about to tell them more when, from nowhere, a white moth fluttered in front of his face. Stark was utterly baffled by what followed.

A seemingly transfixed Thor held out his left palm for the moth to land in. The Asgardian held the moth close to his face for a few moments. The God of Thunder smiled in wonder and understanding.

"Tell him to wait for my signal," Thor whispered to the moth.

The moth quickly fluttered away. Thor returned attention to his friends who had observed all this in puzzled silence. Legolas and Gimli were immediately enlightened by what the Asgardian said.

"Gandalf sends his regards," Thor happily began relaying the moth's tidings.

"Why didn't he turn back into Old Father Time and give them himself?" Stark asked still confused.

"Mithrandir's no skin-changer, Tony," Legolas advised eyes twinkling at Stark's ignorance. "But he oft employs a moth as herald."

Stark blinked at this before warily probing, "And a talking bunny's strange to you because…"

Gimli put the conversation back on track.

"What else did Gandalf say?" he eagerly enquired of Thor.

"Once finished in Mordor our band must go separate ways," Thor summarised Gandalf's message.

Iron Man instantly thought of a euphemism often used in the music industry.

"I take its not due to creative differences?" Stark guessed.

* * *

A rare event was taking place within the Treegarth that morning. An event the likes of which last took place there more than four years ago. Faramir's company rode on Treebeard at the van of more than thirty Ents.

The company's meeting with the Entmoot went well into the night. Its outcome was far less frustrating to Banner than the previous one he'd been to. Merry's idea of using the tablet as part of their presentation proved a masterstroke. The tablet was the size of a postage stamp in an Ent's palm. But Treebeard and his kin were glued by the images it provided as it passed around their circle.

The Entmoot found the footage from the Battle of Ahrakan and the fiery weapons Malekith had at his disposal particularly disturbing. Fangorn and every other forest of Middle-earth now risked being rapidly turned into cinders. When Barton's report from Carn Dum was passed on, the Ents decided to mobilise immediately.

The company slept on Treebeard's shoulders as the Ents journeyed to the Treegarth in the early hours of the morning. This time the Ents weren't marching to launch an attack. In a slight reverse of their attack on the Orthanc, the Ents first action would be fortifying the Treegarth. Banner was woken by Sif's report about the Kursed before receiving Stark's about Naurhir a short time later.

"Have you ever seen a dragon, Treebeard?" Merry asked the company's ride.

"Hroom, I haven't seen one for a very, very long time," Treebeard remembered a past even distant for him. "It was flying north high overhead."

"Did it see you?" Faramir asked.

To Banner, Treebeard's softly spoken response indicated the Ent was still troubled by the memory.

"Fortunately not," Treebeard advised. "Dragons are terrible creatures with a fire to match. The forests have largely been spared their wrath. But with Saruman still with us and those fell-beasts at his command…"

Banner and someone else knew what Treebeard was implying.

"Anyone wanting to hurt Fangorn will have to go through the Other Guy," Banner relayed his promise.

Treebeard remembered what happened when Hulk joined the Ents' assault on Isengard. His next words were the closest an Ent got to irony.

"In that case," Treebeard reflected, "I hope Saruman's foolish enough to try."

Treebeard soon placed his passengers on the Orthanc's front steps. The Ent quickly remembered something.

"Before I forget, Master Bruce," Treebeard began.

"Anything Treebeard," Banner offered.

"Please tell Master Bugs Bunny he's most welcome to make his home in Fangorn," Treebeard solemnly offered. "He won't be bothered by any hunters there."

Banner was flummoxed how to respond. He thought it best to quickly move on.

"Well…I'll…pass the offer on next time I see him," Banner awkwardly promised.

The company turned to enter the Tower as Treebeard walked away from them. Banner and Merry argued in hushed tones.

"You showed him Looney Tunes?" Banner incredulously asked.

"It's not my fault!" Merry protested his innocence. "He started it by accident. He asked me if all Earth's ducks are so short tempered."

The company was soon within the tower. Grima said he'd leave the door open for them.

"It's just us, Grima!" Faramir's voice echoed throughout the tower.

The company wasn't initially troubled when Grima didn't reply. After climbing a couple of flights of stairs, Faramir again called out still to no response. Concerned, the company deferred returning to the library and made their way to Grima's living quarters. Banner went to check the throne room.

"Here!" Banner called out in alarm after what he saw.

Grima painfully writhed on the ground as a result of Malekith's wound and Saruman's poison. The company dashed up to aid him. The blood and vomit stains on his robe indicated the agony he'd been through over the last few hours. Banner reverted to doctor's mode.

"What happened, Grima?" Banner urgently asked.

"Poisoned…" Grima gasped.

"How?" Banner responded.

"Malekith and Saruman… came last night," Grima choked out.

The company looked at each other in disbelief. They were stunned to hear Malekith and Saruman got here undetected.

"Didn't tell them…anything…" Grima continued.

Banner decided questions could wait.

"Faramir help me get him downstairs," Banner immediately requested.

"I'll go check the library," Merry quickly excused himself.

Banner and Faramir stood either side of Grima as they lifted him up.

"…Arrow of Manwe…" Grima rambled.

"Easy Grima," Banner advised him to save his strength.

Grima drew on what reserves of strength he still had.

"Listen to me!" Grima insisted in a tone that stopped his bearers. "They're after the Arrow of Manwe!"

"We stopped them from getting it Grima," Faramir soothed him.

"Thank the Valar…" Grima sighed before losing consciousness.

Treebeard was just outside the Orthanc talking with another Ent. He turned after hearing its front door open.

Banner passed Faramir his earpiece after they placed Grima down.

"I'll be back quick as I can," Banner promised the company's leader.

Faramir reverted back into the role as he ordered, "Tell Eomer everything we've learnt beforehand."

Treebeard standing over them caught their attention.

"Oh poor little worm!" was Treebeard's heartfelt and compassionate reaction to Grima's state.

Banner couldn't help but be moved by Treebeard's tone. It was similar to the sorrow the Ent expressed upon seeing the devastation done to Fangorn by Saruman's hordes. But time was running out to save Grima's life and it couldn't be saved here - if at all.

"Treebeard we've got to get him to Edoras," Banner quickly advised.

The Ent knew what Banner meant by 'we'.

"You and Master Hulk do what you must," Treebeard firmly agreed. "The Ents will keep your friends safe."

Hulk's roar echoed throughout Nan Curunir just as it did four years ago. Faramir had read and heard numerous descriptions about the Other Guy. But this was the first time he'd seen Hulk in the flesh. Faramir now understood why Boromir described the experience as a combination of awe and terror unlike any other.

Hulk put Grima in a fireman's carry before leaping away from the Treegarth in a blink of an eye. Faramir momentarily wondered what sort of reception the pair would get upon arrival in Edoras. He re-entered the tower and headed for the library. Merry was standing in front of Banner's notebook.

"They've gone?" Merry asked about the travellers to Edoras.

Faramir simply nodded before asking, "Did Malekith find out we were here?"

"It doesn't look like it," Merry said having searched the library. "Even Bruce's notebook seems to be working."

"Well lets see what it deciphered overnight," Faramir stated.

Banner had taught Faramir, Merry and Grima how to unlock his notebook the previous day. Faramir typed in the required password before hitting 'Enter'. The information soon displayed itself.

"Mm it seems to corroborate the sketches Grima showed us," Faramir remarked scrolling down. "It describes the weapons in greater detail…Oh that's interesting,"

"What?" Merry asked what had caught Faramir's eye.

"Possibly more on Malekith's power source," Faramir replied. "The text refers to the destruction of Angband, Morgoth's fortress…It then says something was cast into the depths…The final bit's somewhat unclear. It doesn't specify, but one of the Istari suffered burns from the ancient power they discovered."

Merry and Faramir quietly considered the translation. Both compared it to what else the company had learnt as well as every tale of Gandalf's they could remember.

"It sounds like the Silmarils," Merry theorised about Malekith's power source. "Well, apart from Earendil's."

"I agree." Faramir concurred before suggesting, "But perhaps others have had better luck finding out?"

Faramir activated the earpiece as Banner had hurriedly advised him.

"Steve, its Faramir," Faramir began hailing Captain America. "Can you hear me?"

Rogers's company was currently traversing through a dense pine forest. Rogers immediately signalled his company to halt upon receiving Faramir's voice. While relieved to have communications, Rogers was curious why Faramir had to be using Banner's earpiece.

"Go ahead, Faramir," Rogers replied. "Are you alright?"

"Bruce asked me to contact you," Faramir began explaining. "It's been a long night for us."

Rogers dryly muttered, "You don't say…"

* * *

Eowyn was within the Meduseld when the building suddenly shook after what sounded like a loud explosion. She along with Eomer and his court initially assumed it was an earthquake. After the rumbling and vibrations abruptly ceased, the court clearly heard the multitude of shouts and cries from outside. The doors of the Golden Hall suddenly sprung open as a Royal Guard urgently delivered the news.

"What was that, Eothain?" Eomer sharply asked the said guard. "An earthquake?"

Eothain had one thing in common with Faramir. He'd heard plenty of stories about the Other Guy before seeing him for the first time.

"No milord," Eothain hurriedly replied. "It was the one called 'Hulk'!"

Eomer was now even more perplexed. Why would've Banner returned as the Other Guy?

"Where is he?" Gamling questioned his subordinate.

"By the infirmary, Captain," Eothain answered.

Nearly the whole Golden Hall rushed outside onto its porch. The infirmary could be clearly seen but there was no sign of the Avenger.

"He transformed back into Doctor Banner before going inside," one of Eothain's comrades advised. "He was carrying Grima."

Despite being startled by Hulk's landing, the infirmary staff instantly began helping Banner and his patient. Attendants lay Grima on a bed as Banner hastily put on a surgical gown. Banner went to the storeroom and retrieved a painkiller from his medical supplies. Grima's pain quickly started easing after being injected with it. Banner grimly reflected the Other Guy's mercy dash at least hadn't been completely in vain.

Eowyn, Eomer and Gamling suddenly burst into the infirmary. They rushed up to Banner before speaking in hushed tones.

"What happened?" Eomer asked.

"Malekith poisoned Grima while the three of us at the Entmoot," Banner summarised best he could. "We only found him twenty minutes ago."

Eowyn momentarily ignored her astonishment at Malekith's power and Hulk's speed.

"How is he?" she asked of Grima.

"I've managed to stop the pain," Banner began his regretful prognosis. "But the poison's spread throughout his bloodstream." Banner paused before advising, "I can't save him."

Eowyn rushed over to Grima's beside. She felt a mix of emotions as she remembered when Theodred lay dying. Eowyn knelt down before gently grasping Grima's hand. Grima's eyes opened and realised he was somehow back in Edoras. He saw Banner and Eomer standing at the foot of his bed. But he was more surprised by who else was in attendance.

"Eowyn?" Grima softly asked.

"Yes Grima," Eowyn confirmed he wasn't seeing things.

Grima thought that maybe fate wasn't ultimately unkind after all. He tried giving the apology he so long had wanted to.

"Eowyn…I'm so sorry…" Grima began.

Theoden observed Eowyn's heart was incapable of hating someone forever. He was proven correct shortly after his death.

"I've long forgiven you, Grima," Eowyn sincerely assured him.

With their peace made Grima then glimpsed Eowyn's wedding ring.

"I see you are married," he observed.

Eowyn countermanded one of her brother's decrees in relation to her marriage.

"To Faramir," she said.

"He's a good man," Grima remarked. "A very good man…"

Eowyn nodded as tears began spilling down her face. "We have a son."

"I'm happy for you," Grima blessed Faramir and Eowyn's union.

Eomer opposed Grima's life being spared at the time and remembered how Theoden swiftly silenced his objections. Eomer now wondered if Theoden was giving him an unspoken lesson in kingship. Despite all Grima's betrayals, Theoden still chose justice over vengeance when it came to sentencing him. After becoming king, Eomer wouldn't disrespect his uncle's judgment by overruling it. Eomer though never intended releasing Grima from confinement. But Eomer's conscience was now brutally questioning him where vengeance ended and justice began. The answer could very well define Eomer's kingship more than any deed on the battlefield.

"Grima, son of Galmod," Eomer regally addressed him. "I, Eomer-King hereby decree your sentence of confinement over. You are free to return to the Riddermark with the full rights and privileges as one of the Eorlingas."

Grima's face lit up at these words. More importantly, for the first time in many years, he loved himself.

"Thank you, my liege," Grima whispered in reply. "Now I die not as Wormtongue…But as a Man of Rohan…"

Eowyn softly wept as Grima passed away. Eomer instead turned to Gamling.

"Bury him alongside his parents," Eomer ordered about Grima's funeral arrangements. "Ensure he's honoured as one who gave his life for the Riddermark."

* * *

Pippin was describing the daily meals of hobbits to a quietly incredulous Barton and Romanoff. Rogers ordered the trio to take a short break while he privately conversed with Faramir.

Rogers told what he and Pippin had seen of Malekith's power source. While corresponding somewhat with the deciphered text, Faramir wasn't sure it proved the Silmarils had been recovered. Rogers felt his decision not to leave Minas Tirith exposed had well and truly been vindicated after hearing about Naurhir. But it was the attacks on the Orthanc and the Citadel that really got Captain America's attention. While inwardly grieving for Beregond, Rogers kept focus on what the attackers had been in pursuit of.

"What can you tell me about the arrow?" Rogers requested having never heard of the Arrow of Manwe.

"It dates back to the First Age," Faramir began advising. "It was allegedly fired by Manwe's herald in the final battle against Morgoth."

Rogers had a lesser knowledge of Arda's cosmology than its history.

"So why would Malekith be after it?" Rogers asked unsure of the connection.

"Manwe is King of the Valar, Steve," Faramir patiently explained. "I'm sure he has weapons worthy of his station." Faramir finished with a rare display of sarcasm; "Does Malekith have any powerful enemies he might need an equally powerful weapon against?"

Rogers paused in understanding. He restrained from asking if the arrow had ever been tested. If the arrow had been Manwe's, the Free Peoples would consider it among their most sacred of relics. It would make getting permission to experiment on the Shroud of Turin look like a nod and a wink.

"Where's it now?" Rogers chose to follow-up with instead.

"Arwen's not letting it out of her sight," Faramir answered. "And Sif isn't letting Arwen out of hers."

"Well that'll have to do for now," Rogers commented.

"And what of your own company?" Faramir asked in reply having been advised of their situation.

"Well comms keeps dropping in and out," Rogers started. "But we've got enough supplies to get to Isengard at least."

"You sure you don't want a rescue party?" Faramir checked still concerned. "If not the Other Guy then perhaps an eored or two?"

"Not this deep into Dunland," Rogers quickly rejected it. "The Wildmen might be unfriendly. But we shouldn't do anything that could see them teaming up with Saruman again. Trust me, the enemy's forces are big enough as it as."

Faramir agreed as he considered the matter not just as Rogers's friend but also as Lord Emissary of the Reunited Kingdom. Aragorn and Eomer had a 'live and let live' policy for realms that chose isolation. It was a policy that generally worked. Wildmen warily tolerated outsider's traffic as long as it kept to the North-South Road. Off-road traffic was another matter entirely. Especially incursions into Dunlending lands by Kingdom or Rohan military forces.

"What of Thor and Stark?" Faramir suggested extraction by air instead.

"Not until they're finished in Mordor," Rogers declined. "Just in case there's more dragons playing 'hide and seek'."

"A competition I'm sure even Thor hopes is at an end," Faramir wryly remarked.

Rogers smirked at this before saying, "Look we need to get moving. I'll try contacting you or Bruce later tonight."

"Good luck Steve," Faramir wished him.

"Over and out," Rogers habitually signed off.

Rogers had an idea while returning to the rest of the company.

"Break's over guys." Rogers told them before asking Romanoff as she got up, "How many earpieces did we bring?"

"Plenty why?" Romanoff casually asked.

"We should issue one to the Fellowship, Faramir, Eomer and everyone else important," Rogers explained.

"That's a great idea," Pippin thought aloud. "It would save me having to ask; is everyone alright, Steve?"

"You're right, Pippin," Rogers agreed. "It would also save me being the bearer of bad news…"

* * *

Banner updated Eomer's court on developments wearing a simple shirt and breeches. The information changed the entire complexion of the war for Eomer.

As Eowyn predicted in the Tower of Ecthelion, confirmation that Carn Dum was the enemy's seat of power generated the most concern. The Rohirrim at Dunharrow wouldn't be riding to Minas Tirith as planned. The armies of the Free Peoples would likely be concentrating in Rohan instead. The logistical challenge this presented was mind-boggling alone. The Riddermark was still recovering from the last war for one thing. There simply hadn't been the resources to build vast stockpiles of military supplies.

Eomer stood alone that afternoon on the Meduseld's porch contemplating this and other matters. His gaze was on the White Mountains to the south. Banner quietly walked up beside him.

"Yes Bruce?" Eomer greeted him.

"I'm just about to head off," Banner advised he was returning to Isengard. "But I just wanted to let you know I took a sample of Grima's blood for later. It'll help me isolate the poison and maybe find an antidote."

Eomer simply nodded his consent.

"You ok?" Banner asked concerned.

Eomer sighed as he returned his gaze south. Banner was both a physician and friend making him the perfect confidant.

"My pardoning of Grima was sincere, Bruce," Eomer started. "But I still can't forgive his original betrayal. When I was banished I feared what he was going to do to the Mark, Theoden and most of all Eowyn."

Unlike he did with Stark, Banner couldn't flippantly dismiss his therapy skills with Eomer.

"Its pretty natural to feel that way," Banner assured Eomer. "I think even Grima would understand. You're a king but you're still human."

"That's the problem, Bruce," Eomer said before looking at him. "Why do I feel so angry over his murder despite not personally forgiving him?"

"Eowyn told me the three of you were friends well before his betrayal," Banner pointed out. "In a strange way, I think that's why Grima held on for so long. He couldn't let go until he made some sort of peace with you and Eowyn. The fact you pardoned Grima showed you no longer saw him as just a traitor. So of course his murder's going to upset you. If not as your friend, then certainly as one of your subjects."

Eomer considered this before nodding in understanding. At some level he regretted Banner never became Chief Healer. But maybe the American could still be made part of his inner circle.

"Thank you Bruce," Eomer said. "Apart from being one of my barons, you're also now one of my counsellors."

Banner was prevented from reacting to this unexpected appointment.

"Eomer-King!" an officious and familiar voice called out from behind.

Eomer rolled his eyes in annoyance upon hearing Pryte. He knew what the ex-Chief Healer wanted to discuss. Pryte purchased some rich farmland whose owners had been killed by the White Hand during the war. It used to be a wheat farm but Pryte planned to produce a completely different cash crop. Banner's eyes began glowing green after hearing what it was.

"Milord, I please wish to discuss my proposed tobacco plantation," Pryte demanded as if Eomer had nothing better to do. "I've completed filling in all the required papers. Now I'd please like one of your officials to quickly approve them as promised."

Eomer and Banner simultaneously turned around and glared at Pryte. Pryte was startled to see who'd been standing alongside Eomer. His reaction quickly turned to terror when Banner unleashed the Other Guy without warning. Pryte stumbled and fell on his behind as Hulk menacingly towered over him.

"_Puny healer_," Hulk mocked Pryte in reminder before leaping towards the Treegarth.

"What…who…" a shaken Pryte babbled.

Until now, Eomer had run out of legal options to block Pryte's development. He wanted the farm to resume producing much needed grain and had been trying to frustrate Pryte into selling to a landowner who would. Perhaps this could be achieved simply by giving Pryte what he wanted?

"That was Master Hulk, my newest counsellor," Eomer advised while striding past Pryte. "Please submit all your papers to him."

* * *

Rogers's company exited into a large clearing within the pine forest. In the middle of the clearing stood a hundred-foot hill. The hill was barren apart from tufts of dry grass and countless rocks and boulders covering the slopes and summit. Pippin's thoughts were currently on another lone rise.

"And I thought Smaug sounded scary," the Took said in relation to Naurhir.

"I've only just got used to those fell-beasts." Barton remarked before putting to Romanoff, "You reckon Fury's going to believe reports about a dragon let alone one that size?"

In front of them, Rogers immediately signalled a halt. He turned his head and looked at the forest the company had just emerged from. While not as good as an Elf's, Captain America's hearing was still the upper limit of human potential.

"Make for the summit," Rogers coolly but urgently ordered.

The rest of the company followed Rogers in running towards the hill before asking why. They got their answer when they commenced running up slope.

Cardan and two hundred of his warriors furiously screamed as they emerged from the forest in rapid pursuit. Given the Quinjet, Cardan surmised its four occupants weren't to be taken lightly. He gambled odds of fifty-to-one wasn't something the occupants could lightly ignore either.

A volley of arrows fell around the company just before they made it to the summit. Rogers hoped communications could be restored like he did atop the Dome of Stars. Those hopes were dashed just as the Wildmen commenced assaulting the hill.

"Call it Cap," Barton prompted Rogers to order another course of action.

The company couldn't outrun the Wildmen's arrows and surrender was unthinkable.

"Try and do better than Custer," Rogers ordered his company into battle.

"Fight to the last," Romanoff clarified for Pippin who didn't understand the reference.

Barton released an explosive tip that immediately halted the Wildmen's advance. Romanoff unloaded her pistols into their confused ranks. Some Wildmen still bravely tried to reach the summit but were promptly cut down Rogers's shield while Pippin threw stones in support. Another explosive tip from Barton sent the Wildmen retreating.

"Maybe we don't even have to fight to the first," Pippin hoped as he observed the enemy reeling down the slopes.

Combat experience drove Black Widow to point out reality to the Took.

"I've a hunch its not going to be that easy, Pippin," Romanoff dismissed the notion of a quick victory.

Romanoff was quickly proven correct. After rallying his men, Cardan decided to attack the company using a different tactic. Rogers saw its first phase and raised his shield.

"Incoming!" Rogers warned the others to take cover.

A fresh volley of arrows rained down on the summit. Some just deflected off boulders but others almost hit their mark. Barton jerked his head behind a boulder as an arrow closely whistled by. Hawkeye then reasserted his reputation.

"Its cover fire," Barton quickly spotted the pattern. "The rest are creeping up behind the rocks."

"Flush 'em out," Rogers simply commanded.

Barton knew what tip Rogers wanted him to use. He selected a tear gas tip before firing into the attackers midst. Just like the orcs, the Wildmen began violently coughing as they inhaled the gas. The majority spluttered back down the hill but a significant number chose to escape the gas cloud by rushing forwards instead. The company took down several charging Wildmen from range before intense hand-to-hand combat broke out on the summit.

Captain America rapidly dispatched attackers with a strength and speed unlike any the Wildmen had ever encountered in a man. Romanoff and Barton weren't all that far behind in a repetition of their close-quarter feats at Carn Dum.

A pair of Wildmen rushed by a rock to attack Rogers from behind. The 'rock' came to life as Pippin threw off his Galadhrim cloak and quickly stabbed the pair from behind. The Took's valour earned him a nod of appreciation from Rogers. The two Wildmen had been the last of this particular group of attackers.

"Everyone alright?" Rogers called out.

Things weren't good even though the company hadn't suffered any casualties.

"Those were my last clips," Romanoff informed she was out of ammunition.

"I've only got a couple of arrows left," Barton warned.

"How long before the cloud disperses?" Rogers asked him.

"About a minute," Barton estimated before looking with his rangefinder. "Scratch that."

Cardan had lost about a quarter of his men. None of the remainder showed any sign of wavering though. Dunlendings would rather die than allow intruders to roam free throughout their lands. But given what he knew, Cardan decided against further bloody attempts at storming the summit. And the strange gas his warriors had been subjected to gave him an idea.

"What?" Rogers wanted to know what Barton saw that changed his mind.

"We'll soon be choking ourselves," Barton advised using infrared.

Cardan ordered his archers to shoot flaming arrows at the summit. If the defenders weren't killed their choices were being engulfed by flames or to commence moving. If they chose the latter, the Dunlendings could then kill them out in the open.

Rogers's company took cover once more as a volley of flames descended on them. Spot fires began breaking out over the summit.

"Put it out you, fool," Pippin muttered as he frantically began stamping out an ignited patch of grass.

A loud and melodious horn echoed from the forest.

"They've brought reinforcements," Barton guessed it was more Dunlendings.

"Well, we're screwed," Romanoff pithily concluded.

Rogers smiled remembering the last time he heard such a horn.

"No, not us," Rogers quietly assured them.

A thirty strong mounted company of Elves and Dunedain charged from out of the forest. Cardan and his men were taken completely unawares by this attack to their rear. The heavily armoured Elves crashed into their battered ranks. Clad in their customary forest garb, Halbarad and his fellow rangers fired their bows with precision as they picked off Wildmen at range.

Rogers was correct about it being an Elven horn but these weren't Galadhrim. These Elves were from Rivendell wearing similar style of battle armour to Arwen's. Their blades were just as deadly too. One of the Elven leaders charged straight at Cardan and swiftly decapitated him before the Chieftain was even able to raise his weapon.

Hawkeye was taking this in when he noticed Halbarad had a passenger.

"Look Pippin," Barton pointed out the passenger.

"Sam!" Pippin excitedly identified his friend.

After securing the Shire, Sam and Halbarad's group immediately set out for Rivendell. The Elves immediately joined them with as many warriors that could be spared. Particularly given the bond between the current rulers of Rivendell and the Reunited Kingdom.

"Let's go down and say 'hi'," Rogers ordered his company forward.

The company got its second wind running downhill before going on the offensive. Rogers flung his shield and cut down a group of Wildmen that had surrounded a mounted rider. Barton, Romanoff and Pippin kept close as they quickly dispatched any Dunlending who tried to engage them in melee.

The battle was quickly turning into a massacre. Despite Cardan's fall, his warriors honoured their oaths to die alongside him on the battlefield. Rogers believed the Rohirrim had every right considering the Dunlendings that raided Rohan to be savages. But he couldn't help but respect how Cardan's men defended their own lands to the last. Not one Dunlending was alive by its end. Their foes though had suffered no losses.

Sam, Halbarad and the two Elven leaders rode up to Rogers's company before dismounting. Rogers hoisted Sam off the ground in a hug of reunion, relief and appreciation.

"I've never been happier to see a gardener in my life!" Rogers joyously greeted him.

"Gardeners are just like wizards, Captain Rogers," Sam similarly responded. "We arrive precisely when we're needed!"

Rogers placed Sam back on the ground.

"Actually finding you was luck more than anything," Sam humbly admitted. "We're really on our way to Minas Tirith."

"I take its not to cut someone's lawn?" Romanoff humorously guessed.

Rogers discovered that Sam was still polite to a fault.

"You're right, Miss Natasha," Sam smirked before introducing his companions. "I'd like to present to you the Grey Company. Most of you know Captain Halbarad."

Rogers and Halbarad friendlily gripped arms as they made each other's acquaintance. Sam then introduced the two Elven leaders. Both wore a gold coloured suit of armour and a silver cloak. They also had similar dark hair and grey eyes. Rogers guessing if they were identical twins quickly came to an end.

"But I'm proud to introduce the sons of Elrond," Sam said before stating their names. "Lords Elladan and Elrohir."

Rogers quickly pushed aside the unpleasant thought of Schmidt having offspring as the twins respectfully bowed in his direction. A way soon emerged to identify the twins.

"It's an honour to meet you," Elladan told the three Avengers having known Pippin since the Council of Elrond.

"Particularly you, Captain America," Elrohir agreed. "Little Estel will talk about you for hours given the chance."

Rogers remembered Aragon saying Elrohir was the more light-hearted of his two stepbrothers.

"Who's Estel?" Barton asked.

"Perhaps that's something we can discuss on the way?" Elrohir suggested they resume moving.

The Grey Company made to leave with its new additions. Rogers assisted Pippin sit behind Elladan.

"One thing, Steve," Pippin sought from him.

"What's that?" Rogers replied.

A straight-faced Pippin asked, "_Did_ we end up doing better than that Custer fellow?"

* * *

The Grey Company reached the Gap of Rohan by late evening. They set up camp for the night and would make for Isengard first at light. Rogers gave the company a full debrief while Barton, Romanoff and Pippin caught up on so much needed sleep. They were still discussing the issues raised the following morning.

"While glad to have rescued you, Steve," Elorhir told his passenger. "Our company should've never set out to begin with."

"Because of Carn Dum?" Rogers correctly guessed.

"Aye," Elladan confirmed alongside him. "Eriador's going to be the war's frontline. Our company reflects the shortage of frontline fighters the Free Peoples' have in the region."

Rogers wondered if this was another reason Malekith and Saruman chose Carn Dum. Forces from Gondor or even Rohan would have travel a long way before reaching somewhere like Rivendell or the Shire. Not to mention the supply and communications problems posed by such a march. Operation Backfire had undoubtedly bought the Free Peoples some time. But there was still the real likelihood of Eriador being a pile of ash by the time the forces now at Minas Tirith even commenced moving. Rogers began assessing the scenario if Malekith opted to attack immediately.

"Is there anywhere your people can seek refuge if they come under attack, Sam?" Rogers asked him.

Sam had been lost in a daze upon hearing his name.

"Mm?" Sam reacted before apologising. "Oh sorry, Captain. My mind was elsewhere."

"Something in particular?" Rogers sensed.

"I keep thinking about Mister Thor," Sam answered. "What a horrid way to lose your mum. Queen Frigga sounded such a nice lady from what he said of her."

_No Sam_, Rogers thought. _You haven't changed a bit_.

The Grey Company's discussions about Malekith had been centred on strategy, resources, communications and intelligence. But after speaking about Malekith's assault on Asgard, Rogers noted Sam became very quiet. He'd assumed it was because of Sam's trademark humility particularly in relation to military matters. But really it had been Sam feeling genuinely upset about Frigga's murder. For hobbits, the most important facet of war was its individual and emotional costs. It would explain why they – the vast majority at least – found the very idea of violence against each other as unthinkable. And if it came to war, it wasn't for glory or conquest but to help their friends. Something Rogers was well able to sympathise with.

"He'll appreciate you telling him that, Sam," Rogers advised in understanding.

The Grey Company halted atop a gently sloping ridge. A meadow stretched for half a mile until it reached the renewed forests of Nan Curunir. The Tower of Orthanc could be seen in the distance to the northeast.

"We'll be there just in time for lunch," Pippin thought aloud.

The Company's horses began to nervously snort and prance. Their riders soon shared in their alarm when a multitude of blood-chilling howls erupted from the south-west.

Malekith's hounds had pursued Rogers's company at breakneck speed. These unnatural hounds didn't tire as they relentlessly pursued their prey. They wouldn't stop until they or their intended victims had been killed. The size of the Grey Company meant the former outcome was highly unlikely.

"To the forest!" Elladan promptly commanded the company.

Their horses broke into a gallop as they tried to reach the treeline. Elladan hoped the forest might dispose of the hounds like it did with the orcs that fled from Helm's Deep. But even this seemed a forlorn hope as the company reached the halfway point.

Sam looked behind and frantically declared, "They're gaining on us!"

Rogers said a silent prayer before trying to use his earpiece again. Others needed to be warned of the danger even if the Grey Company didn't survive it.

"Faramir!" he urgently hailed him.

Rogers faith was unexpectedly rewarded.

"Yes Steve, I can see you!" Faramir swiftly confirmed.

Rogers's fear turned into plain confusion as he asked, "What do you mean you can see me?"

Hulk, Treebeard and the Ents suddenly stormed out of the forest in aid of the Grey Company. Faramir and Merry rode on Treebeard's shoulders as they passed by the company.

"Keep heading for the forest!" Faramir urged they get to safety.

The Grey Company didn't stop until it was behind the treeline. They then paused to witness one of the strangest and most brutal battles ever to take place in Middle-earth.

Hulk leapt into the midst of the hounds with a resounding thud that shook the area. Scores of hounds were scattered on impact. Hulk didn't relent as he released a mighty thunderclap against the dense pack that still surrounded him. The shockwave instantly crushed the internal organs of countless hounds killing them instantly. Surviving hounds quickly discovered their demonic jaws were useless against Hulk's indestructible exterior. Any hound that tried was brutally bludgeoned or ripped apart.

The Entmoot had been told about Malekith's vulnerability to iron. So Treebeard and the Ents armed themselves with the old scaffolding they had been using at the Treegarth. Treebeard swung two lengthy rods like clubs against the hounds' scattered ranks. The hounds became the proxy recipients for Treebeard's wrath against Grima's murderer. Other Ents wielded scaffolding as they would a spear and one even used a long iron chain like a whip. Despite the Ents' 'weapons' being coated with rust, it didn't diminish their effectiveness against the hounds.

Faramir and Pippin weren't just along for the ride either. Faramir shot his bow from atop Treebeard picking off hounds at range. Rather than stones, Merry was throwing some iron briquettes he salvaged from the Treegarth. The briquettes used to feed Saruman's forges. Merry felt a sense of poetic justice with every one that struck Malekith's hounds. Who else could've summoned a pack of monsters like this?

"Still a fine hit, Master Meriadoc!" Treebeard roaringly approved of Merry's skill.

The rescue company didn't have things all its own way though. Many Ents suffered as the hounds found them much easier to bite than Hulk. One Ent stumbled after several hounds leapt all over him. It was only Hulk's timely intervention that saved the Ent. Hulk swept off the offending hounds before proceeding to stamp on them.

One hound did a running leap at Treebeard from behind. It soared with unnatural agility and landed between Faramir and Merry. Merry froze in terror as the hound glared at him. Fortunately, Faramir buried his sword into hound's skull in the nick of time. It exemplified the battle being an uncompromising fight to the death devoid of tactics or mercy. But despite the demonic onslaught being the most savage the Ents had ever faced, they and their friends ultimately held the field at the battle's end. Hulk marked their victory with a satisfied sniff.

No one was more relieved than Faramir when the battle was won. Until a short while ago, he'd been thinking how to avert a potential diplomatic disaster. The politics of Men meant nothing to the Ents, Merry and Hulk when friends needed rescuing.

Faramir and Merry had been relaying Rogers's report to Treebeard when Hulk returned from Edoras. Faramir didn't even wait for Hulk to transform back into Banner before giving the news. When Treebeard asked about Grima all Hulk did was shake his head. After releasing a cry of anguish that echoed throughout Isengard, Treebeard ordered his fellow Ents they were going on the offensive. Namely going into Dunland to rescue Rogers's company. Merry readily agreed given Pippin was a member of it. Faramir knew it was futile to argue otherwise. Particularly after his first attempt was interrupted by an ominous snarl of displeasure from Hulk. Fortunately, their friends had not only ended up being rescued but also rescued within friendly territory.

Even the Ents were surprised by this battle's final twist. The hundreds of hound corpses littering the battlefield suddenly dissolved into mist before dissipating into nothing. The sorcery used to create the hounds was negated on their deaths. Barton and Romanoff had been next to each other as they witnessed this along with the rest of the Grey Company.

"Guess what I'm thinking?" Barton casually asked Black Widow.

"Fury's going to believe this even less than the dragon," Romanoff knowingly replied.

* * *

**A little bit of everything this chapter. Aragorn returns to stage in the next one.**

**The moth's appearance portends a Deus ex machina. It won't make for huge plot changes. But I think our friends deserve a little bit of outside help after all they've been through.**

**An earthquake's something I definitely don't wish to experience again even though it was only a small one. And unfortunately, there's still no 'cure' that can affect the basic cause of mustard agent injury.**

**Faramir's office as Lord Emissary is speculation on my part. With Boromir as Steward, I imagined Aragorn appointing Faramir to manage foreign relations for the Kingdom. I also wanted to include the Grey Company in this story.**

**The reference to the Shroud of Turin doesn't reflect my personal opinion about its 'authenticity' one way or the other. Nor am I expressing a view about the controversies surrounding the Battle of Little Bighorn.**

**And, yes, I couldn't resist a cameo by Pryte for him to meet the Other Guy.**


	22. A Grand Unification of Forces

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

11/11/2014

**Nimbus Llewelyn**: I had a sub-plot in mind. But on reflection I think you're right about needless changes to canon. There's been a minor amendment to Faramir &amp; Cap's discussion to reflect this.

**Thalion Estel**: I must admit I did spare Grima in _AoTR_ for the purposes of him coming full circle in this story. But I also wanted it within the context of him as a tragic figure. A bit like canonical Boromir I suppose.

**Anonymous**: Joss Whedon would probably agree with the lyric 'All shall fade' given his interest in absurdism. And while Tolkien and Whedon might have opposing theologies, their works have a common thread. Their protagonists triumph only after much cost and sacrifice.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – A Grand Unification of Forces**

Aragorn had said he was taking a small retinue for his embassy with the Haradrim. Given his lofty position, this still meant a company some two dozen strong. His company included civic officials in addition to Imhrahil and his knights given this was a diplomatic mission.

After leaving Harlond, the King and his retinue sailed down the Anduin for a half-day. But they didn't dock in Pelargir in case Malekith had spies lurking in the port city. Instead, the company disembarked on the opposite bank before riding to the Crossings of Poros.

The embassy's two parties could clearly see each other across the Poros. Aragorn and his men set up camp north of it, on the Kingdom's side of border. On the other side were the leaders of Near Harad and hundreds of their retainers. All that stood between them was a fifty-yard 'no man's land' where the river was forded.

Despite being heavily outnumbered and historical animosities, Aragorn's company didn't feel particularly threatened. The embassy had been conducted in an atmosphere of wary politeness. Aragorn felt secure enough to take only a handful of followers with him for daily negotiations. Though he privately wondered if he should have taken an Avenger after all.

Aragorn hadn't heard any news since leaving Harlond. The mounted herald Arwen dispatched hadn't arrived yet. Even Naurhir's destruction was too far away to be seen or heard. The whole embassy was completely ignorant about the other happenings across Middle-earth over the last few days.

Negotiations took place inside a large red tent within the Haradrim camp. The Standard of Elendil now flew alongside the banners of Near Harad's five ranking chieftains as negotiations continued. Imrahil and a scribe sat alongside Aragorn facing the chieftains opposite. As per Haradrim tradition, the group sat on plush floor cushions with servants providing refreshments.

Raharan, the most powerful of the chieftains, led negotiations for the Haradrim. Raharan's emblem was a black lion on a red background. He'd taken over leadership of the Haradrim during the War of the Ring after the Black Serpent's death. Raharan was the one who ordered a general retreat of the Haradrim at the Battle of the Morannon. As far as Raharan was concerned, being used as fodder against Thor and Hulk made the Haradrim's alliance with Sauron null and void. But those same attacks also made Raharan wary of dealing with the Reunited Kingdom.

The Haradrim learnt of the three Avengers departure from Middle-earth not long after the event. They feared the prospect, no matter how remote, of the group ever returning. It was a major reason why the 'hawks' had been a minority since Umbar's fall. Even for the 'doves', Hyaquet's appointment was more about keeping a watchful eye on the Kingdom. Raharan never imagined the appointment would be for the purposes of arranging an embassy with King Elessar. The said embassy had now reached a critical stage.

"You're sure about this, Excellency?" Aragorn warned Raharan. "What you're proposing will prove very expensive in treasure and lives."

"We are united on this matter, Elessar-King," Raharan resolutely confirmed as his fellow chieftains nodded in agreement. "We speak for all Near Harad."

Aragron was prevented from responding when a Haradrim sentry suddenly burst into the tent. The sentry excitedly reported in Haradaic to Raharan about two unexpected arrivals. Raharan ordered the sentry to immediately bring him the arrivals. Being fluent in the Southron's language, Aragorn didn't need a translation.

"You have my word I didn't summon him," Aragorn reassured Raharan about one of the arrivals.

"You've dealt in good faith throughout, milord," Raharan dismissed Aragorn's concern.

Stark's company returned to Nurn after receiving Gandalf's message. As Legolas predicted, Ellac and his people clearly heard the sound of Naurhir's demise. They had no problem believing the threat posed by the dragon had passed. The company spent the rest of the day searching around the Nurnen. Survivors from the fell-beasts' attacks were found hiding in caves and what remained of their settlements. After resting with Ellac's people overnight, the company went separate ways the following morning. Gandalf's message had also resulted in Thor and Stark swapping passengers.

The tent stood as one as Stark and Gimli were escorted into it. Gimli held in his hand a small laden sack. The healer in Aragorn ignored diplomatic protocols upon seeing the damage the Suit had sustained.

"Tony!" Aragorn exclaimed in concern. "Are you wounded at all?"

Iron Man flipped up his visor.

"Well the Suit needs more than a new paint job if that's what you mean," Stark glibly explained.

"What of Thor and Legolas?" Aragorn followed up with.

"They headed north the same time Tony and I left for here," Gimli answered.

Satisfied none of his friends were injured, Aragorn decided introductions were needed before asking for more information.

"Chief Raharan," Aragorn addressed him. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin and –"

"Hey, Simba," Stark casually greeted Raharan.

"I assume the pair of you are acquainted," Aragorn dryly concluded.

Raharan gave a knowing chuckle.

"I was in Ahrakan that day," Raharan referred to the fell-beast's attack. "Iron Man can call me whatever he wishes. Not to mention calling on my hospitality at any time."

Raharan gestured for Gimli and Stark to sit and join the negotiations. Aragorn guessed the pair of them being here meant the mission to Mordor had been concluded. But why had Stark's company split in opposite directions? Perhaps what Gimli was carrying might yield some answers.

"What's in the sack, Gimli?" Aragorn asked him.

Gimli's eyes twinkled as he replied, "A small sample of what we found on our trip."

The sack spilt its contents as Gimli tipped it over. Even Aragorn was startled by the numerous gold coins now at the negotiators' feet. He picked one up and realised the legend about Minas Ithil's treasury had been verified. Raharan and his fellow chieftains knew far less about the coins' significance.

"Where did you find them, Tony?" Raharan asked in amazement.

Stark remembered a painful expenditure report Pepper once gave him. "Down a financial black hole even my CEO would like…"

* * *

Mirkwood's return to the Greenwood had resulted in many changes to the vast tract of forest. Not all changes were natural either. The Wood-Elves' were now more tolerant of other Free Peoples moving through the forest. The most tangible sign of this was working with neighbouring realms to significantly upgrade the old Elf-path.

Merchant caravans from Dale and Erebor would travel west along the new 'Elf-road' before exiting the Greenwood. Caravans then continued west to a new trading post built on the banks of the Anduin. Merchant ships sailed down river until they reached the shores of Nen Hithoel. Aragorn had commissioned a new settlement where the Fellowship had landed near the Falls of Rauros. Named 'Canad Lynt', the settlement was for the purposes of rebuilding Amon Hen and neighbouring watchtowers. Merchants unloaded their cargo at Canad Lynt's docks before continuing by road to Minas Tirith. The new road passed through the Mouths of the Entwash via a series of bridges. Though hundreds of miles in length, this new trade route had proven an economic boon to the Free Peoples. But the threat posed by Malekith now saw it hosting major military traffic for the first time.

The Elf-road rumbled from the two thousand heavily armed warriors now marching along it. Men made up half its strength with its other half equally divided between Dwarves and Elves. This army was the response of Dale, Erebor and the Woodland Realm to Aragorn's call for aid. The Men of Dale carried their famed longbows. Their dwarven neighbours wore steel plated armour and were armed with a variety of shields, axes, swords and pikes. The Wood-Elves had a combination of heavy infantry and light archers.

At the front of this eclectic force was its three leaders. Their mounts reflected the variety of warriors under their command. Thorin Stonehelm rode on a large war-goat while Thranduil was mounted on his customary battle-elk. In between on a chestnut stallion was King Bard of Dale. A young king, Bard slightly resembled his renowned great-grandfather. The younger Bard also happened to be armed with the elder's longbow. The three friends were currently discussing the logistics of their intended journey.

"Are there enough boats for all of us?" Thranduil tried ascertaining if the army could travel whole.

"It'll be a tight fit," Bard cautioned.

"This time it's the Elves' turn to be stuffed in barrels," Thorin stated with a twinkle in his eye.

The trio shared a knowing chuckle about the Quest for Erebor.

"Speaking of which," Bard said. "I appreciate your supplies, Thranduil. But I'd pay a king's ransom for some fresh fish right now."

"I'd settle for a piece of thick rump steak," Thorin wistfully alluded to his own cravings.

Thranduil released a sigh of mild annoyance. The Wood-Elves had provided the army's principal source of subsistence.

"It may surprise the both of you," Thranduil began. "But even the Eldar get tired of the taste of lembas."

Thorin and Bard only had the time to smirk at this. The whole army heard a noticeable thunderclap from above. Upon seeing the skies were clear, the three rulers realised it could only be one thing. They were still nonetheless surprised when Thor suddenly landed a few yards in front of them.

"Legolas!" a startled Thranduil greeted Thor's passenger.

"_Adar_," Legolas respectfully bowed and acknowledged his father.

The whole army was suddenly ordered to halt. Word soon passed down the road the reason why. There was a murmur of speculation in different tongues why the God of Thunder and the Prince of the Woodland Realm were here. The army's commanders weren't all that sure themselves.

"This is more unexpected than your last visit, Odinson," Thorin observed.

"It's just as unexpected for me, Thorin-King," Thor explained.

Legolas introduced two of his close friends to one another.

"Thor," Legolas started. "Can I please introduce King Bard of Dale." He then referred to Bard's superb archery skills; "I've a feeling he and Master Hawkeye are going to get along very well."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at his son and hinted, "I assume you're here with important news?"

Thor decided to intervene. Thranduil's cool and impatient demeanour was similar to Odin's when he felt someone – including Thor – wasn't coming to the point.

"Apologies, Thranduil-King," Thor indicated he got the message. "There's much to discuss. We'll do so after arriving at Minas Tirith."

Bard was puzzled at this. This was the first time he had met Thor even though he'd heard and read numerous tales about him. Thor had the power of flight but nothing suggested he could carry two thousand warriors at the same time.

"We're still some two weeks away," Bard pointed out logistics. "If you have important news, its best you share it now."

"You shall hear it shortly," Legolas enigmatically promised.

The three kings were now even more confused. Though Thorin reminded himself someone with the title of 'God of Thunder' should never be underestimated.

"You're going to do something with your hammer, Odinson?" Thorin guessed.

Thor mischievously grinned in response.

"Like a few days ago, I'm just the messenger, my friend," Thor replied before turning his gaze skywards. "Ready when you are, Gandalf."

Thor, Legolas and the whole army suddenly vanished in a dazzling column of white light.

* * *

Recovery operations within the Citadel had largely been completed. One exception was the corpses of the two attackers. Large tarpaulins covered the fell-beast where Sif had killed it. Thor said he'd dispose of the body when he returned later that day. Belegbel's remains were held in the Houses of Healing under heavy guard. In Banner's absence, Stark and JARVIS would conduct an autopsy to try and unlock the science behind the Kursed.

The aftermath of Belegbel's attack still reverberated throughout the White City. Arwen was wearing black in mourning for the fifty guards who died defending her the previous day. She took responsibility for organising their funerals and comforting surviving relatives. The first funerals, including Beregond's, would be held the following day. For Arwen, the Captain of the Tower Guard's burial would also be that of a friend.

Minas Tirith's mood was also similar to that after the Grand Market attack. Unlike then, no lockdown had been ordered. But Aragorn's subjects still felt there was plenty to worry about. Again, Malekith's forces had launched a surprise attack that almost claimed the life of their Queen. Men-at-arms of all ranks were unnerved one Kursed had killed so many of the Kingdom's elite infantry. Even the news about Naurhir was warily greeted. Were there other dragons in hiding allied to Malekith? If so, did even the Avengers have the power to stop them all?

Boromir and Sif currently put aside such questions as they rode through the Gondorian encampment established outside the city. It was due to receiving some welcome news. The first allied force had arrived at Minas Tirith less than half an hour ago.

The Steward and the Avenger dismounted by Haldir and the Galadhrim. The Marchwarden and the four hundred Elven warriors under his command were attired and armed exactly how Boromir remembered them at Helm's Deep.

"My Lord Steward," Haldir respectfully bowed and greeted Boromir.

"Helm's Deep made us brothers-in-arms," Boromir dismissed the need for such reverence. "You Galadhrim are my city's honoured guests."

Haldir accepted Boromir's offer by gripping arms as good friends.

"And speaking of honoured guests," Boromir continued before glancing at Sif. "This is Lady Sif of Asgard. I can personally vouch she's as fierce a warrior as the Asgardian you're familiar with."

"I suspect Thor would dispute that," Sif self-deprecatingly dissented.

"Not from what he's said of you, milady," Haldir sincerely advised. "My people are equally proud to fight alongside yourself as we are with Thor."

Sif was humbled by Haldir's praise. She'd been told the Marchwarden, like Boromir, didn't indulge in empty flattery.

"Thor's also said much about you, Haldir," Sif revealed before offering her arm. "The honour is mine."

After Haldir accepted it, the trio started talking business.

"How long did it take you to get here?" Boromir asked of Haldir.

The legendary endurance of Galadhrim warriors was again demonstrated.

"We arrived at Canad Lynt four days ago," Haldir advised. "We've been marching non-stop ever since."

"I'll return the generous hospitality your people showed the Fellowship," Boromir stated. "Is there anything you need?"

"News," Haldir simply responded. "What's happened since Thor visited us?"

Boromir and Sif gave each other a knowing look. It suggested to Haldir that the answer to his question was 'a lot'. A rumbling sound from above momentarily prevented him learning the details.

Iron Man landed near the trio carrying Gimli and Aragorn as passengers. Stark flipped up his visor after releasing them. Haldir and nearby Galadhrim overcame their initial astonishment and bowed to King Elessar. Aragorn simply hugged the Marchwarden.

"As always, Haldir, you are most welcome," Aragorn friendlily told him.

"That embrace was far less desperate," Haldir coyly compared when Aragorn similarly greeted him.

Aragorn chuckled at Haldir's reference to Helm's Deep.

Boromir's mind finally caught up with his senses about Aragorn's sudden and unexpected return. "Why have you returned, my liege? Is all well with the embassy?"

Boromir's worry was somewhat personal. The King understood the Steward was indirectly asking about his beloved uncle's welfare.

"The embassy's concluded," a smiling Aragorn advised. "Its outcome was better than I dared hoped."

The said outcome was what the embassy had been discussing prior to Gimli and Stark's arrival. It was no exaggeration to say the outcome was historic.

"Three thousand Haradrim warriors will be joining our force," Aragorn proudly revealed. "Imrahil should be arriving here with their cavalry the day after next."

Relieved about his uncle, Boromir then pondered the sheer magnitude of what Aragorn had just said. Gondorians and Haradrim had bitterly warred on and off for centuries. Now they would be fighting as _allies_ for the first time ever.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Boromir reflected aloud.

"Because you never had me before," Stark smugly suggested.

Aragorn smirked at the truth contained within Stark's reminder. Iron Man's assistance to the Haradrim had proved a turning point in relations with the Reunited Kingdom. Did even Gandalf imagine the Avengers' most irreverent member playing such a role before sending them here? It was time for others in Middle-earth to be exposed to Stark's inimitable style.

"Haldir, this is Tony Stark," Aragorn introduced the pair. "The Avenger called 'Iron Man'."

Haldir defaulted to his customary respectfulness at first meetings.

"Hail and well met, Master Stark," the Marchwarden courteously acknowledged him.

"Hi," Stark casually replied before gesturing at Haldir's cloak. "Um, did Thor giveth you his drapes?"

Sif rolled her eyes as Gimli quietly chortled at Stark's response to Elven formality. They and everyone else's attention was then dramatically grabbed by something else.

A large column of white light shot down from the sky near the encampment. The light quickly vanished, revealing Thor and Legolas with hundreds of allies. The forces of Erebor, Dale and the Greenwood had miraculously arrived at Minas Tirith. Thranduil, Thorin and Bard were just as awed by what had happened like all their subordinates.

Like against Sauron, the Valar wouldn't directly intervene in the struggle against Malekith. Sending the Avengers to Middle-earth was supposedly the limit of their involvement. But given what the Svartalfr might have recovered, Gandalf argued the Free Peoples needed some extra help. Particularly help even the Avengers were unable to provide. With Malekith's forces now mobilising, the Valar agreed to assist the Free Peoples do likewise. They allowed Gandalf to send the northern allies to Minas Tirith similar to how he sent the Avengers there.

Sif was one of the least awestruck by what had just happened. She'd seen the Bifrost being similarly used on countless occasions. The shield-maiden simply walked up to Thor and embraced him in relief. She quietly began settling some unfinished business between them.

"I understand," Sif graciously accepted what Thor told her in the Tower Hall. "Just promise me one thing."

Thor simply gave a nod.

"I won't be kept out of the final battle," Sif requested.

Thor softly smiled at this. Despite her personal feelings, Sif freed Jane from captivity on Asgard and helped with Thor's escape plan. The Goddess of War had displayed the same indomitable spirit and selflessness ever since coming to Middle-earth. Not just now, but also how she protected the White City in the other Avengers' absence. Sif had set aside personal feelings and was solely focused on the good of everyone else. Thor hoped to follow her example in the fight ahead.

"It'll be just like old times, Sif," Thor assured her. "Something our foes will live to regret."

* * *

A promise of Banner's to Treebeard was now being honoured within the bounds of the Treegarth. Hulk had piled boulders for the Ents to throw against enemy intruders. Now he was using the remains of the Orthanc's ringed wall to build a similar perimeter around the lake. It was a redoubt for the Ents in case of an attack overwhelming even for them. From a distance, Treebeard and a handful of Ents watched Hulk go about his work.

"Such strength in one so small," Treebeard reflected to his brethren who nodded their agreement.

The rest of the Grey Company was within the Tower. It was the company's unanimous opinion to rest after the respective trials of its members over the last couple of days. Still, it didn't mean the war was being completely ignored.

The concentration of forces at Minas Tirith made welcome news. And Aragorn was particularly buoyed to hear the voices of his adoptive brothers. A strategic planning meeting attended by all ranking individuals would be held later that afternoon.

Some of the Grey Company were in the library going over what Faramir's company had found. Pippin, Barton and Romanoff were comparing the weapon sketches with what they found at Carn Dum with Sam, Merry, Elladan, Elrohir and Halbarad.

"That's them alright," Barton commented about the mortars.

"I'm pretty sure we took out their poison gas production," Romanoff added before gesturing at the other designs. "But we didn't see any of this other stuff."

"Which doesn't rule out they're being stored elsewhere," Halbarad postulated resulting in concurring nods.

The Grey Company had also been told about Saruman's codex and what had been deciphered. Pippin sucked on his pipe as he compared the information to what he saw at Carn Dum. Romanoff inwardly smiled as the Took played the stereotypical private investigator.

"The power source was like whatever the wizards' found," Pippin thought aloud before releasing another smoke ring. "It felt really hot. And it was contained in a big strongbox."

"It's still tenuous, Pip," Merry rationalised about the linkages. "At least until we've decoded all of Saruman's stuff."

Elladan was contemplating another mystery in relation to this. It was a mystery that struck close to home.

"I'm surprised father never mentioned anything about this," Elladan argued. "The Istari might've disagreed about what to do with the Silmarils. But I've problems believing they'd keep their discovery a secret."

"At least not to the rest of the Wise," Elrohir added in support.

"Because finding those jewels could mean the end of the world?" Sam guessed to which the Elven twins nodded.

"The Fellowship and the Avengers' favourite event," Merry sarcastically mused.

Knowing smirks greeted Merry's reference to the past heroics of both groups. Black Widow resumed the discussion.

"What about those inscriptions?" Romanoff referred to the monolith. "Didn't they tell us anything?"

Captain America displayed his incredible powers of observation like he did after glancing at the map of HYDRA's bases. Rogers perfectly transcribed those inscriptions he briefly glimpsed on the monolith. Faramir and the Sons of Elrond were more than impressed by the Avenger's first attempt at writing Sindarin. Unfortunately, the information provided didn't match the feat.

"We suspect the enemy was their author, milady," Elrohir's advised with heavy irony.

"This is the translation," Elladan said before holding up a piece of paper.

Translated in the Common Tongue/English for all to read was: _'NOT TO BE OPENED UNDER PAIN OF DEATH.'_

"Must've had a hell of safety record," Barton's aridly observed.

Rogers and Faramir were above the group on one of lofts. Placed out on a small table before them was a detailed map of Dunland. There were also books about its people and their customs. Faramir's mind though was on the recent feats of an absent friend and mentor. Thor had earlier reported to Rogers about this morning's events at Minas Tirith.

"I wish I could've seen that column of Gandalf's," Faramir said of the wizard's display of power. "He mightn't have returned with you, Steve. But at least he's still helping us."

Rogers gave the bad news in Thor's report. It was something in White Wizard's message to the God of Thunder.

"Thor said this morning's help was a one-off," Rogers grimly reflected as he looked at the map. "Unfortunately."

Faramir was told about the Wildmen's attack and the Grey Company's rescue. While the tribes of Dunland often warred against each other, they quickly united in the face of common threats.

"You're concerned about reprisals from the Dunlendings then?" Faramir began what Rogers's wanted to really discuss with him.

"They must've followed us after finding the jet," Rogers referred to Cardan's company. "Someone's going to find their bodies and put one and one together."

"The tribes will still need time to mass," Faramir pointed out.

The offensive that most worried Rogers wasn't any potential Dunlending one.

"I'm more concerned about us going through Dunland again," Rogers stated. "The North-South Road's the quickest way into Eriador. The Wildmen mightn't be Saruman's allies this time. But they're not going to let us go unchallenged. Not after we've killed a lot of their men."

As far as the Dunlendings knew, they had been the victims of an unprovoked attack. Just like on Earth, justice demanded the attackers be held responsible.

"They might blockade the road and demand satisfaction through battle," Faramir started before soberly playing out the battle. "They'd be massacred. But the symbolism would be terrible for us. Crushing a group of people deemed to be an obstacle…"

Rogers knew what Faramir was implying. Such action was worthy of Malekith and Saruman. The moral authority behind the Free Peoples' cause would suffer a huge blow. One of Rogers's deepest held truths was that a soldier or army was only as strong as their ideals. It was why he moved to clarify what Faramir understood by 'us'.

"And the Avengers won't have any part in it," Rogers warned. "We're here to fight Malekith's forces. Not a primitive people whose only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Faramir's head began to spin as he considered the implications of what Rogers had just said. Even without the Avengers, the Free Peoples had the strength to defeat the Wildmen. But it would be a costly affair in terms of lives and time. Recriminations would start about who was responsible - particularly if the Avengers withheld their aid. The army Aragorn had painstakingly built could collapse before it even engaged Malekith's forces. Rogers's company had avoided capture at Carn Dum. But their escape could still prove to have a very big upside for Malekith. As of right now, the Reunited Kingdom's master diplomat was at a loss.

"I don't know how we get around this," Faramir sighed.

Captain America hoped this was a situation with a way out. He then remembered what another renowned Earth military leader said when facing a difficult impasse.

Rogers gestured at the material and said, "Then we need to find a way, or make one."

* * *

As promised, Thor dumped the fell-beast's corpse into the Anduin. He did it prior to commencing a series of round trips to Mordor. Thor was now returning to Minas Tirith from one of them.

The God of Thunder landed in the barrack's drill square with a large chest in his grip. The chest was full of coins taken from Sauron's stolen treasure. After handing over the chest to a group of guards, Thor was given an empty one before heading back to Barad-dur. It was all in aid of the newly dubbed 'Army of Light'.

Aragorn chose the name in response to Malekith's desire for darkness. But the army faced a major obstacle before it stepped a single foot towards its foe. An expedition from Minas Tirith into Eriador was far more expensive than one against Mordor. Naurhir's destruction had helped solve the problem though. Minas Ithil's recovered treasury meant the army's campaign could be fully financed and provisioned. Aragorn also promised his allies an equal share of any treasure leftover. It was pre-emptive compensation for rebuilding after Malekith was – hopefully – defeated. Somewhat ironically, the Avenger with the sharpest financial mind was completely occupied with something else.

Stark was in the armoury going over the damage to the Suit. Everyone understood when he said Belegbel's autopsy could wait. The damaged armour was laid out on a workbench. Stark was so caught up with examining it he didn't realise he had a pair of visitors. A polite cough from one of them grabbed his attention. It was Gimli and Thorin.

"Sorry," Stark apologised for not initially noticing them. "Was a bit distracted."

"Anyone who slays a dragon doesn't have to apologise to me, Tony," an admiring Thorin assured him.

Thorin was chuffed to receive Thor's promised trophy. The Watcher's jaws would hang proudly within the halls of the Lonely Mountain. But Gimli wanted to show his liege-lord another wonder.

"I was hoping to show the king your screen," Gimli spoke the reason for the visit. "But we've obviously caught you at a bad time."

"Actually you've caught me at a pretty good time," Stark advised before gesturing the dwarves to follow him.

The trio walked over to the screen. JARVIS began displaying the relevant data. As Gimli hoped, Thorin was more than impressed by the device.

"Amazing," Thorin said of its workings.

"I can't say the same about the Suit," Stark ruefully remarked.

"How bad?" Gimli asked about the damage.

"I can fix the internal systems pretty easily," Stark began with the good news. "The armour's the problem. Right now, a butter knife could cut through most of it."

"Softened by all that dragon-fire?" Thorin knowingly guessed.

Stark nodded. "I didn't bring enough titanium to repair it all. That's a metal found on Earth. Do you have it here?"

"Durin's Folk have mined every metal that can be found," Thorin replied. "I can't remember one called 'titanium' though. Maybe we call it something different?"

Gimli glanced at the display table as Stark began describing titanium's properties. The Fellowship's dwarf had a flash of inspiration. He whispered into Thorin's ear after Stark finished talking. Thorin heartily nodded in agreement with what Gimli had in mind. Gimli's eyes twinkled as he turned his attention to Stark.

"There mightn't be any titanium in our world," Gimli started. "But perhaps the Suit can be repaired with a metal not found in yours…"

* * *

Others joined Stark, Gimli and Thorin in the armoury later that afternoon. It was one of the locations for the Army of Light's council of war. Attending were all of the Free People's ranking leaders and Avengers currently in Minas Tirith. JARVIS patched in their counterparts gathered in the Orthanc's library with one exception. After what happened to Grima, Hulk stood watch atop the tower. Banner wouldn't be reappearing until the Grey Company safely reached Edoras.

Faramir and Rogers proposed a solution if the Dunlendings blockaded the North-South Road. It was a high-risk solution at best. The council considered it in relation to the army's movement throughout Middle-earth as a whole.

"Why didn't Gandalf just send us all to Carn Dum?" Gimli queried with a touch of frustration.

"He said there's too great a power surrounding the fortress," Thor relayed the message.

Those who had been to Carn Dum could empathise with Gandalf's observation.

"They're pretty well entrenched," Barton recalled the fortifications and garrison. "And I wouldn't bet on us taking them by surprise again."

Thor silently lamented the Bifrost wasn't allowed to be used. It led to him having a disturbing thought.

The Valar wanted to keep the Convergence's effects on Arda a secret. Such secrecy was understandable in relation to the Free Peoples (Thor had every faith Aragorn would keep the secret) and peoples of Midgard. But why keep Asgard ignorant? Thor was certain a request for protection from Arda would be favourably considered. Malekith's reappearance might even encourage the All-Father to personally lead a detachment in aid of the Free Peoples. Thor's thoughts were interrupted by another exemplar of duty.

"Carn Dum isn't the issue," Rogers respectfully argued. "Malekith's centre of gravity is his power source. Just like the Ring was Sauron's."

Rogers's argument resonated with the leaders of the Free Peoples. Both Asgardians thought this was a sound theory based on history as well.

"Asgard once took the Aether from Malekith's very grasp," Sif referred to Bor's assault on the Dark World. "He won't let the same thing happen here."

"Malekith would've already moved his power source elsewhere," Thor spelt out the corollary. "And he'll keep moving it to prevent us from finding it."

"Which is what I'm getting at," Rogers continued his argument. "Malekith's not going to wait for us to come knocking on his front door. Not after what our team did at Carn Dum. Sooner or later, he's launching an all-out offensive."

The ever-present fog of war asserted itself. The Avenger's transceivers would detect any mass movement of Malekith's forces. Small incursions like Belegbel's were a lot harder to pick up. Then again, the Avengers could destroy large swathes of the enemy by themselves. But Malekith and Saruman would surely know this and would've planned accordingly. Rogers felt a sense of trepidation as he tried guessing what tricks the pair of dark magicians still had up their sleeves. He stopped as Aragorn began addressing the army's most immediate problem.

"Time's of the essence," Aragorn summarised. "We must reach Eriador with all haste." Aragorn then requested the council's facilitator, "If you please, Jarvis."

Thorin wasn't the only ruler impressed by the screen's capabilities. After being told about them, Aragorn thought the armoury was the ideal location for this council. JARVIS displayed a map of Middle-earth simultaneously fed to Banner's notebook. Aragorn's strategy was animated as he outlined it.

"Boromir," Aragorn commenced with his Steward. "I want you and your uncle to lead our cavalry into Rohan and join with Eomer's riders."

"We'll tell Eomer-King after arriving at Edoras," Elladan promised.

"When do you expect to be there?" Aragorn checked.

"This time tomorrow, Estel," Elorhir addressed his foster brother out of habit.

Satisfied Rohan would have plenty of notice, Aragorn resumed explaining the rest of his strategy.

"The rest of us will be going by boat," he revealed to some raised eyebrows. "The remaining Haradrim will meet us at Pelargir. We'll then sail around the coast, before all our forces rendezvous at Tharbad."

The Reunited Kingdom had refitted the Corsair ships captured in the last war. They had the capacity to carry the army's infantry and supplies. Raharan also promised some Haradrim ships would be joining the fleet.

"Well, us Dwarves aren't really seafarers," was Thorin's initial reaction to Aragorn's plan. "But it'll be a lot quicker than marching by land."

One of Thorin's closest friends was descended from a line of accomplished boatmen. Bard thought sea travel posed its own problems.

"Going by boat could still take a while," Dale's ruler cautioned. "Depending on conditions."

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree, my friend," Aragorn said before giving Thor a knowing look. "But I'm hoping we'll have a fair wind behind us."

Thor smiled and replied, "Consider it done."

"Any further questions for now?" Aragorn began wrapping the council up.

Stark began asking one that caused other Avengers to roll their eyes.

"I'll be back in the air by the time you raise the mizzenmast," Stark advised he'd prefer to fly to Tharbad. "Who do you want me to go with?"

Romanoff looked at Rogers with pleading eyes. Black Widow had found a way to get back at Stark for the 'apron' remark. A smirking Captain America indulged her with a nod.

"We've got a mission just for you, Stark," Romanoff smugly began. "Its called 'Operation Iron Maid'."

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen hosted a dinner that night for all their friends in Minas Tirith. The occasion was held in the Merethrond. Normally, such a large gathering of fellow royalty would call for a grand banquet. But it was a decidedly low-key affair given the funerals being held tomorrow.

The dinner had concluded a short while ago. Sif attended wearing one of her Gondorian dresses as well as Finduilas's bracelet. She was now walking back to her guesthouse in the Citadel accompanied by the bracelet's loaner.

"I said the first was so much fun," Sif humorously told Boromir about the Battle of Haragon's aftermath.

Boromir chuckled. Etiquette demanded a noblewoman be escorted back to chambers after dark. Even one who's martial prowess vastly outmatched his own.

"Faramir and I once led a force that recaptured Osgiliath," Boromir recalled a battle from a few years ago. "We'd just opened the ale when father ordered me to head for Rivendell."

Boromir quickly decided to move away from still painful memories.

"Strange isn't it?" he put to Sif.

"What's that?" she replied.

"It seems to be the same everywhere," Boromir prefaced his observation. "The bloodier the victory, the harder it's celebrated."

"Someone recently told me all we have is the moment," Sif repeated Eowyn's advice to her. "Such merriment's really about us embracing life."

"The only moment us warriors can embrace it," Boromir bitterly concluded.

Sif was stunned to hear this. She had held the same opinion until now.

"Boromir-"

"I'm sorry, Sif," he contritely interrupted. "That was tiredness speaking."

The pair had reached their destination.

"Well, here we are," Boromir remarked.

Seeing the look on Sif's face, Boromir assumed she was still unsettled by what he said a few moments ago. The reassurance he provided came straight from the heart.

"I don't know what fate has in store for us, Sif," Boromir said about the upcoming struggle. "But I'm very glad it allowed us to meet beforehand."

Boromir gently kissed Sif's hand before taking leave of her. His own chambers were just a short distance away. After entering them, the Steward slumped down on a couch. Boromir hadn't lied to Sif about being tired. He was tired of death.

Death had been ever present throughout Boromir's life, including those of his parents and too many close friends. He was proud of his military career and accomplishments. But all those efforts were so Gondor and its people could one day live in peace. Just when peace seemed tantalisingly close, Malekith and Saruman decided to subject Middle-earth to the ravages of war again.

Boromir still considered Captain America the greatest soldier he'd ever known. A major reason was Rogers's unwavering idealism and optimism in the face of adversity. That attitude played a major role in reinvigorating Boromir's own during the War of the Ring. Perhaps he could similarly confide to his good friend when they caught up in Rohan? Boromir's thoughts were abruptly halted by a knock on the door.

The Captain of the White Tower released a tired sigh as he got up. It was probably more bad news. After opening the door, he was surprised who was his visitor.

"Sif?" Boromir cautiously greeted her.

The Goddess of War had come to finish what Boromir had interrupted her from saying. Like herself, Boromir had been wrong about embracing life.

"No Boromir," Sif softly reproached him. "Not the only moment."

The pair embraced and deeply kissed. It was the passionate culmination of their growing attraction since unexpectedly crossing paths. They had tried hiding it behind a friendly and professional relationship. But their hearts couldn't stand being denied any longer. Not even in the face of a potentially apocalyptic war.

After finishing their kiss, Sif stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**I thought the potential recovery of the Silmarils might pique the Valar's interest. But any assistance provided in response would still be along the 'nudge out of the door' type.**

**Thorin's mount is based on the trailers for **_**BOTFA**_**. Though I can't visualise Earth-199999 Thor ever driving a goat-drawn chariot.**

**I've again applied my crude knowledge of Middle-earth languages twice in this chapter. 'Canad Lynt' is 'Four Boats' in Sindarin and 'Raharan' is a derivative of 'Lion King' in Quenya.**

**Hannibal Barca was the military leader Cap was quoting from. Thor retrieving Naurhir's loot is because I'm strong believer in the universality of Cicero's observation – _Nervi belli percunia infinita_.**

**And, unlike reality, at least fiction allows blue-pill romance to both blossom and thrive.**


	23. Mixing the Elements

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

29/11/2014

**1guest2roolemall**: Which is why I'm leaving whatever happened between Sif &amp; Boromir to the reader's imagination.

**Anonymous**: History shows any promised 'New Order' is never a benevolent one.

**jj12**: If they know, they're not telling me nor Heimdall ;)

**iamQuoz &amp; Mister Mithril**: Dictum factum.

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Mixing the Elements**

The Grey Company had relayed the outcomes of yesterday's council to the Ents. It wasn't surprising the Ents wouldn't be marching with the rest of the Free Peoples. The planned rescue of Rogers's company not withstanding, Ents very rarely ventured far from their forest home. But Rogers also believed there were good strategic reasons for the Ents remaining behind. The Dunlendings were less likely to launch incursions into Rohan with the Ents aiding in its defence.

The following morning, the company exited the Tower of Orthanc and was preparing to ride to Edoras. They were taking Saruman's weapon designs and journals. The latter hadn't been decoded any further by the time Romanoff clicked 'Save' on the decryption program less than an hour ago. The company had also taken a couple of items not related to advanced energy or warfare. Merry was now handing one of them to their host of the last few days.

"It's not much, Treebeard," Merry explained to him. "But it's something you can remember Grima by."

Treebeard took the token Merry proffered him. It was a handkerchief of Grima's that had a small 'G' stitched on the corner. Faramir held up a journal that Grima had been using to transcribe Treebeard's tales.

"And you have my word his writings will be published," the Lord Emissary promised.

Treebeard softly smiled at this. Deep down, he was still grieving for Grima. But Merry's gift and Faramir's promise provided no small comfort.

"I would normally call such gestures uncommonly kind," Treebeard began thanking them. "But such kindness isn't uncommon from the both of you." Treebeard concluded with a solemn undertaking of his own: "Tell Eomer-King, the Ents will keep watch on the Mark during his absence."

Faramir and Merry graciously nodded before walking to their respective mounts. The Other Guy had been standing behind Faramir and Merry while the pair had been speaking. Treebeard had told Banner that Hulk was one of newest things he'd seen in very long time. But he'd grown accustomed to having two friends that, to him, were one and the same person.

"Fare you well, Masters Hulk and Bruce," Treebeard warmly told them. "No matter when we next meet, Fangorn will always be your friend."

Hulk farewelled Treebeard in a similar manner to Faramir.

"_Hulk smash Saruman_," he darkly vowed.

The Ent placed a supportive hand on Hulk's shoulder. Treebeard remembered Saruman narrowly avoiding Hulk's grasp when Isengard was assaulted. He also remembered Banner's initial words to Grima.

"_Bru-ha-hroom,_" Treebeard deeply intoned. "May you finish what you started here…"

The Other Guy knowingly grinned before joining his companions. The Grey Company briskly rode towards Edoras, escorted by a leisurely jogging Hulk.

* * *

Visiting dignitaries were among the mourners at this morning's funerals for the fallen Tower Guards. The dignitaries included the Avengers currently in Minas Tirith. Stark wore his sunglasses for the occasion. Sif quietly asked Thor if this would been seen as disrespectful by their hosts. Thor told her about Stark's reaction to the devastation throughout Nurn. Sif realised the glasses were more about Stark covering how deeply such death really did grieve him.

As Captain of the Tower Guard, Beregond was laid to rest within the Hallows among the realm's deceased Kings, Stewards and great heroes. Aragorn felt a number of regrets at the time. The first was the lack of space for Beregond's fallen comrades to be buried alongside their admired commander. Another was this being the first of a number of funerals spread out over the following fortnight. The regret that really rankled was he wouldn't be able to attend them all. The Army of Light was due depart tomorrow.

After Beregond's funeral, the Tower Guard held a wake back at their barracks. The wake was held in the open on the parade ground. It was a rare occasion where Aragorn's bodyguard could act casually around him. There were several small huddles each having a quiet drink. Aragorn walked among them, offering support and sharing memories.

Other members of the Fellowship were caught up in final preparations. Gimli was helping Stark repair the Suit; Legolas was in discussions with Thranduil and Haldir about the Silmarils; Thor was aiding the ships being loaded in Harlond; and Boromir was finalising Minas Tirith's defences for after the army had departed. The Steward was very much at the forefront of the thoughts of the sole Avenger attending the wake.

Sif stood alone, quietly nursing a goblet of wine. No one saw her entering Boromir's house last night. Thankfully, no one seemed to have spotted her leaving it either. Both agreed it best to keep their feelings secret from everyone else. They didn't want their romance distracting from the fight ahead. It was a distraction the pair was finding difficult themselves. Sif and Boromir both exemplified the highest standards of military professionalism. But that meant nothing to their hearts, impatiently waiting on their next meeting planned for tonight. Sif's daydreaming ceased upon Aragorn joining her for a private word.

"I've been meaning to thank you, Sif," Aragorn promptly told her. "It's twice now you've saved Arwen's life."

Sif accepted Aragorn's praise with a humble nod. Humility also compelled her to point out she wasn't the only reason Arwen had survived the Kursed's attack.

"You would've been proud of your guard, Aragorn," Sif honoured their heroism. "The valour they displayed was the equal of the Einherjar."

Now it was Aragorn's turn to give a humble nod. Thor had well described the bravery and self-sacrifice shown by so many Einherjar during Malekith's invasion of Asgard. It was high praise indeed from Sif comparing the Tower Guard to Asgard's elite warriors. Sif's comparison neatly allowed Aragorn to raise what else he wished to discuss with her.

"I spoke with Boromir this morning," he began.

Sif's eyes flickered as she cautiously replied, "Yes?"

Aragorn quietly noted this before continuing.

"I mourn for Beregond," Aragorn sincerely stated. "But the fact is, we need a new Captain of the Tower Guard. They'll need a strong, experienced leader against the likes of Malekith."

Sif inwardly breathed a huge sigh of relief before giving her counsel.

"It'll be difficult," Sif reflected. "Many good officers fell with Beregond."

"I was thinking of _you,_ Sif," Aragorn firmly clarified the candidate he had in mind. "At least for the interim."

Sif was completely flummoxed at hearing this. She wondered if Boromir had influenced Aragorn but quickly discounted the idea. One of the reasons she'd fallen for Boromir was he being honourable to a fault. Aragorn's words also implied he'd come up with the idea himself. Sif still had other concerns taking on the role though.

"I'm…honoured…Aragorn," Sif eventually blurted out. "Truly. But, even after fighting alongside them. I don't know if the men would accept being commanded by a foreign shield-maiden."

Aragorn simply tuned his head to the parade ground.

"Guards!" he sharply grabbed their attention. "What say you having the Goddess of War as your new Captain?"

There was a pause before the guards responded with their famed battle cry.

"_For Gondor! For Gondor! For Gondor!_" they roared their approval of the idea.

The Tower Guard was Gondorian to the core. But like she had with the Dwarves of Erebor, Sif had earned more than their respect. Its members had readily compared Sif's deeds in the training hall and in battle to those of Gondor's greatest heroes. It would be an honour having the Avenger as their commanding officer. They had little doubt their fallen comrades would feel the same way.

Many of the guards mistakenly assumed Sif had already accepted the role. They began making towards her to offer their congratulations and loyalty. Aragorn returned his attention to Sif.

"That answer your question?" he wryly asked her.

Sif smirked at this, wondering if Aragorn's question to the guards had all been a ploy. It'd be pretty hard to decline the position given the wave of enthusiasm cresting towards her. She quietly gave Aragorn her response to his offer.

"For Gondor!" Sif whimsically accepted it.

* * *

Gimli had suggested using the bag of mithril from the Shire to repair Iron Man's armour. It caused Stark to have a flash of inspiration of his own. After JARVIS had run some simulations, Stark created a titanium-mithril alloy at one of the barrack's forges. Stark used the advanced tools he'd brought to assist with the process. Still, Thorin thought the way Stark wrought the metal was equal to the finest dwarven smiths.

The Suit was currently on a display stand in the Avenger's armoury. The burn and scorch marks had been cleaned and removed. But the armour was now interspersed with a variety of grey-silver patches where the new alloy had been applied. Stark and JARVIS were running some final tests on the armour's durability.

Gimli and Thorin smoked their pipes while witnessing this. The former felt no small measure of satisfaction his idea had enabled Stark to get to this stage. But an unexpected visitor from behind suddenly grabbed Gimli and Thorin's attention instead.

"Lord Bofur!" Gimli greeted him in surprise.

Bofur smiled and assured him, "You're not a wee lad of sixty any more, Gimli. Call me by name like your father does."

Gimli was more than honoured by this. Those of Oakenshield's Company were greatly revered by all of Durin's Folk. Only equally esteemed dwarves had the right to address surviving company members by name only.

"Gimli and I were planning to see you and the lads a bit later," Thorin revealed to Bofur. "Iron Man was going to fly us once we'd finished here."

"You can blame the other flying Avenger," Bofur wryly apologised. "Odinson dropped in yesterday to give us one of those chests. He also told us about your arrival."

"I'd wager he didn't tell you about the other surprise we've planned for you," Gimli confidently predicted.

"What's that?" Bofur promptly asked.

Stark was so impressed by initial test results on the repaired Suit he felt compelled to give the Dwarves of Erebor something in return. Unfortunately, the screens were still needed for the war. But Stark thought of another device the passionate miners would gladly accept.

"Tony's going to show us how to build an Earth contraption called a 'steam engine'," a chuffed Gimli revealed.

"It'll be a big help in dewatering our deepest workings," Thorin related what Stark said of the device.

"Mm," an intrigued Bofur reflected. "I'll look at the designs while you're away."

Gimli hoped he was wrong what Bofur was implying.

"You're not coming with us?" Gimli referred to the Army of Light.

Bofur regretfully smiled as he shook his head.

"Sadly, age's finally caught with my legs," Bofur self-deprecatingly advised.

"Not from what Steve says about the Battle of Osgiliath," Gimli friendlily argued.

"Aye," Bofur knowingly responded. "But only because I didn't have to march all the way first."

The three dwarves quietly chuckled.

"Not to worry, Gimli," Thorin assured him. "Bofur can't join us. But if it's any consolation, the lads are really excited who I've appointed second-in-charge."

"Who's that?" Gimli asked, hoping it was another member of Oakenshield's Company.

"Who better than one of the Fellowship, Lord Gimli?" Thorin answered with a wink.

The promotion immediately caused Gimli to choke on his pipeweed. His coughing and spluttering echoed around the armoury.

"Genius at work here!" a distracted Stark called out.

Stark had just about completed testing. He held up his right hand and the corresponding gauntlet flew off the Suit. After it wrapped around his hand, Stark fired a controlled repulsor blast at the rest of the Suit. For the next few seconds, a high-energy stream simulating those of the flamethrowers hit the armour.

"No damage," JARVIS reported after Stark ceased fire.

Gimli had stopped coughing by the time JARVIS said this.

"Just like I said, Tony," Gimli proudly observed. "Mithril's as strong a metal as any. A new coat of paint, and the Suit's as good as new."

"And this is a rare moment where I have to give someone fifty-percent of the credit," Stark acknowledged as he walked up to the three dwarves.

Thorin made introductions.

"This is Lord Bofur, Tony," Thorin acquainted them. "He's my Supervisor of Mines back home."

Stark resisted making another 'Snow White' reference. But the memory of first shaking hands with Gimli compelled him to keep wearing the gauntlet as he shook Bofur's.

"Tony Stark," Stark introduced himself.

"At your service, Iron Man," Bofur responded. "And I'm keen to learn about this 'steam engine' of yours."

"I'll show you," Stark enthusiastically waved the group over to the screen.

As Bofur and Thorin joined Stark, Gimli walked up to the Suit instead. A private dispute needed to be settled.

"I believe you owe me an apology, Jarvis," Gimli smugly demanded.

"Not really, sir," JARVIS replied matter-of-fact. "Our argument was if mithril armour could be _breached_ not burnt."

Gimli released an annoyed sigh.

"It's like arguing with an Elf over a dead orc," he grumbled.

* * *

It was late afternoon and the Grey Company crested a hill with its destination in sight. Rogers remembered it was the same spot where he first sighted Edoras as one of the Fellowship. Fortunately, Rohan's crown city didn't require liberation this time. But Saruman's shadow loomed large over it once again.

Stark had reported earlier with the findings of Belegbel's autopsy. Not surprisingly, the serum within the Avari's bloodstream was unlike anything JARVIS had on record. Sif and Thor had little doubt the serum was an attempt at replicating the Kursed. The serum contained traces of energy, presumably drawn from Malekith's power source. Even Stark politely ignored the irony of the topic. The Grey Company's escort was also the result of energy being used to unlock a lost super-soldier serum.

The company orderly trotted through the streets of Edoras. Such a sizeable group of Elves and Dunedain would normally generate much interest among its residents. But many Rohirrim's wary attention was drawn to the Other Guy bringing up the company's rear.

His transportation of Grima aside, their only real descriptions of Hulk came from tales of the last war. None doubted Hulk's reported feats of strength were poetic exaggerations. King Eomer ordered his riders at Pelennor Fields to halt and witness what would normally be considered legend. It was why many children excitedly pointing at Hulk had their fingers quickly lowered by parents worried the Avenger might take offence. If the Black Gate couldn't withstand the Other Guy's wrath, it was unlikely their simple wooden houses would. Pryte reflected such concerns. He'd stepped outside his house to see what the commotion was. One sight of Hulk saw him rapidly return inside, slamming and bolting the door behind him.

The Grey Company eventually dismounted by the Royal Stables where Eomer and his court were waiting. Now within the bounds of Edoras, Hulk finally transformed back into Banner. Lothiriel ordered servants to get Banner a fresh set of clothes. Faramir happily embraced his wife and son for the first time in days. Eomer guessed allied forces were heading in Rohan's direction. But the first such force was highly unexpected to say the least.

"Welcome to Edoras, my lords," he regally greeted Halbarad and the sons of Elrond.

The trio respectfully bowed to their host.

"We apologise for not announcing our arrival beforehand, Eomer-King." Elladan responded before heavily understating, "But we suspect you know the reasons why."

"Indeed," Eomer simply confirmed. "And I'm no less honoured to be fighting alongside you."

"The alliance between our peoples was renewed at Helm's Deep," Elrohir recalled the last time the Eldar and Rohirrim jointly fought in battle. "I'm sure we'll make both our father and your uncle proud."

Eomer received this with a gracious nod before welcoming an even more honoured arrival.

"It's very good to see you again, Master Samwise," Eomer friendlily acknowledged him. "Or should I call you, 'Your Worship' given your new office?"

Rogers noted Sam momentarily blush at this. Like Captain America, the Shire's Deputy Mayor wasn't really comfortable being the centre of attention. Arguably Middle-earth's most famous gardener responded to Eomer in inimitable fashion.

"It's still 'Sam' thanks, King Eomer," Sam humbly advised. "Um, if you don't mind me asking. How's that planned rose garden of yours?"

Eomer knowingly chuckled. The pair discussed the said garden when the Fellowship attended Eomer's coronation.

"I've left it in more capable hands than mine," Eomer said before giving his wife a knowing look.

"I'd welcome your opinion, Sam," Lothiriel happily offered to show it to him.

Rogers regretted having to dampen the Grey Company's welcome. But time and circumstances left little choice.

"I'm sorry, Eomer," Rogers prefaced. "But we really need to talk. A lot's happened since Bruce was here."

Unlike previous wars Eomer had fought in, this one rapidly changed by the hour. He immediately granted Captain America's request for an urgent word.

"Of course, Steve," Eomer gestured they convene to the Meduseld.

Before anyone took a single step, the attention of all present suddenly turned skywards. Iron Man had arrived at Edoras. The Avenger descended next to the group carrying a large, rope cargo net. It was the first of a number of such trips planned under 'Operation Iron Maid'.

Within the net were several crates, boxes and bags of the Avenger's effects and equipment from Minas Tirith. It was common sense to Rogers that the group move base along with the rest of the Army of Light. With the loss of the Quinjet and with Thor loading ships in Harlond, Iron Man was the only solution for rapidly moving the Avengers' cargo. Ironically though, Stark's arrival caused the other Avengers to momentarily forget issues surrounding the group's logistics. His armour silently awed them as much as those seeing Iron Man for the first time.

The setting sun brightly reflected off the Suit's repaired and polished surface. Inspired by an earlier version of armour and the new alloy he'd invented; Stark had repainted the Suit in an exquisite pattern of red, gold and silver. In all their long years, Elladan nor Elrohir could ever recall seeing such splendid protection. The Suit even caused many Rohirrim to quickly forget the Other Guy's appearance a few moments ago.

Stark lifted up his visor after setting down the cargo net. He was seemingly indifferent to all the attention he was receiving. Instead, he stepped up to Romanoff before holding out his hand as if asking for something. It was a rare moment when Black Widow was completely befuddled.

"What?" Romanoff asked unsure about the gesture.

For those who'd never seen it, they were about to get a good demonstration of Stark's irreverence towards all things SHIELD.

"Maids get tipped," Stark pointed out.

Those present also got to witness the SHIELD agents least afraid of matching verbal wits with Stark go toe-to-toe with him.

"Here then," Barton responded before placing the broken fuel cell in Stark's palm.

"You know how much time Bruce and I put into this?" a peeved Stark asked.

"I don't know what you're worried about, Stark," Barton casually replied. "You've got a perfect record when it comes to rebuilding stuff."

Barton paraphrasing him was like a red-rag to the billionaire.

"I'm still filing for damages," Stark curtly advised.

Black Widow remembered similar threats in the aftermath of the Chitauri's invasion.

"Like that Senator tried?" Romanoff scoffed.

"Even your own counsel said we couldn't be sued over acts of war, remember?" Barton needled Stark in reminder.

"Good luck finding a court that says otherwise," Romanoff summed up the lawsuit's chances.

Banner was covering his mouth by this stage. He didn't know what to laugh at most. The trio's exchange or how many confused looks it had generated. A cough from Captain America quickly brought all legal 'arguments' to an end. Unlike Fury, Rogers accepted a professional image was beyond the reach of a number of Avengers.

"Well, now that's settled…" Rogers dryly began. "It's good to see you again, Mister Stark. I was just about to tell everyone how you defeated that dragon. But seeing you're here, you can tell them yourself."

The word 'dragon' understandably caused a number of concerned whispers and murmurs among the Rohirrim. Rogers ignored them while introducing Eomer to the latest Avenger to cross his path.

"Tony," Rogers addressed him in a more serious tone. "This is King Eomer of Rohan."

Eomer's bearing felt somewhat familiar to Stark. Perhaps legal arguments over the fuel cell could still be had.

Stark shook Eomer's hand while telling him; "You might be just the judge I'm looking for…"

* * *

That evening, Malekith stood alone atop his tower as he observed the activities taking place within Carn Dum. Similar to his enemies, logistics had been at the forefront of Malekith's thinking over the last couple of days. He was currently considered the matter with the same dispassionate ruthlessness he did with everything else.

Operation Backfire represented a significant blow. But he still had a vast, well-armed horde at his command. Dense columns of orcs, trolls, wargs were currently winding out the fortress. The Avari in his service would be acting as his personal bodyguard throughout the campaign. The monolith containing the power source had been placed on a wheeled, steel platform pushed by a team of eight Hill Trolls. The power source was Malekith's greatest source of strength. But the Svartalfr well knew it was also his greatest weakness.

As Sif predicted, Malekith was paranoid about losing his power source. That paranoia was fuelled by the presence of the Avengers. Even without their transport, the group was still capable of launching surprise attacks over long distances. Including attacks aimed at destroying his power source now they knew what to look for. Malekith believed a successful such attack would also result in the destruction of the Free Peoples. But that provided cold comfort even for him.

Malekith's reflections ended as his lieutenant joined him atop the tower. Mornaakh was also Supreme Commander of his master's forces. The Black Numenorean was here to give an update.

"Mobilisation proceeding on schedule, milord," Mornaakh answered Malekith's summons.

"Are the crebain ready?" Malekith checked.

Mornaakh nodded. "At your signal, they'll send word to all our forces hidden throughout the land."

The mercenaries which attacked the Shire and Osgiliath were only a portion those Malekith had in his employ. He'd armed thousands of others over the proceeding months. They'd been instructed to remain hidden until they received Malekith's orders to attack. Though their offensive ability was now compromised. After being handed the wristband Rogers's discarded, Malekith assumed his foes had, at least, a rudimentary knowledge of how his stealth technology worked.

"Very well then," Malekith concluded. "I'll – "

While curious why his master had abruptly paused, Mornaakh knew it best to remain silent.

Malekith had interrupted himself due to having a wily thought about the strategic situation. Both sides had begun mobilising their forces, but the initiative was still up for grabs. And while the Free Peoples had uncovered much about his stealth technology, it was a good bet they still didn't understand all of it. Particularly how it interrelated with other technology of his. A plan to seize the initiative began forming in Malekith's mind.

The power source might be Malekith's centre of gravity. But he'd also been able to identify the Free Peoples'. As he put to Aragorn and Thor: what were they willing to sacrifice in order to defeat him? A polyglot force like the Army of Light was bound to have a variety of opinions on the matter. It was a question his enemies needed to ponder more closely on the eve of hostilities. Malekith returned attention back to Mornaakh.

"I leave you in charge of things here," Malekith resolutely commanded him. "I shall return by sundown tomorrow."

Mornaakh involuntarily released a troubled frown. He was the only servant of Malekith's allowed to question his orders. Even so, that questioning still had to be ever so marginal.

"Milord?" Mornaakh indicated his confusion about his master's plans.

In a rare display, Malekith subtly smiled in response. The smile felt more chilling to Mornaakh than the surrounding night air. That feeling intensified after what Malekith next said.

"Its time we unleashed the Annihilator," Malekith calmly declared.

Malekith turned into gaseous form before flying towards Ringroth.

* * *

**I couldn't bring Iron Man to Middle-earth and miss weaving mithril as part of his plot line. The earlier type of armour that's referred to is the Mark Thirty-Three or 'Silver Centurion' version.**

**The 'steam engine' is of the sort James Watt invented. **

**Some have estimated the damage caused by the Battle of New York to be in the vicinity of $160 billion U.S. There are also some articles about the legal liability of the Avengers in that regard. My own view about suing a group of super-powered individuals, and given what **_**TWS**_** revealed about SHIELD, is 'good luck'.**

**And given Eomer's presence, I couldn't miss making a **_**Judge Dredd**_** reference. Karl Urban nailed the character brilliantly, or at least a lot better than someone else's performance. And Lena Headey must be the go-to actress for playing 'tough-as-nails' matriarchs. **


	24. Game Changer

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

10/12/2014

**MDZcoolguy**: Stark giving Denethor a sales pitch would be an interesting social experiment to say the least. And I understand what you mean. The greatest battle in writing is finding the time to do it.

**Brad W**: I think Malekith could have named the Annihilator with the title of this chapter instead.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Game Changer**

At its height, Tharbad was a mighty port spanning the width of the Greyflood River. Its heart was a fortified island containing Tharbad's administrative centre as well as barracks, docks and major commercial buildings. The North-South Road was connected by a pair of large stone bridges either side of the island. Sizeable walled districts existed on the banks opposite the island. Apart from securing timber for shipbuilding, Tharbad was the chief trading centre for all lands north of Gondor. Goods from throughout Middle-earth passed through Tharbad going in both directions. Those now residing in Tharbad wondered if the port would ever reach such heights again.

The Reunited Kingdom had so far only been able to commit limited labour and resources to Tharbad's rebuilding. And none of the other Free Peoples had any to spare in assistance either. Compared to Osgiliath then, a far greater proportion of Tharbad remained in ruin. Only the bridges and half of the island had been rebuilt. The two mainland districts were still a wasteland of crumbled structures, including the walls that used to surround them. The only fortifications protecting the island were located on the riverbanks opposite. A barbican either side covered where the North-South Road and the bridges connected. But even at its height, Tharbad had no means of regulating visitors arriving by air.

The morning markets had commenced trading in Tharbad's main square. Due to the port's growing levels of trade, its residents prided themselves having as a wide a variety of goods to choose from as their counterparts in Minas Tirith. The market's din was soon silenced after traders heard a rumbling sound coming from above.

A flying, brightly coloured suit of armour set down two male passengers within the square. Tharbad's confused residents only saw the armour for a brief moment before it rapidly took to the skies again. They turned their attention to other strange arrivals the armour had set among them. The first was an archer clad in black with a strange bow and an equally strange quiver of arrows. The other man wore the clothes of a Rohirrim nobleman even though he didn't have the look of an Eorlingas.

Those present including a pair of merchants who had attended King Elessar's coronation. They quickly remembered who the non-archer was.

"Isn't that Doctor Banner?" one said to the other.

Those standing near the merchants heard and recognised the name. A wave of curious and excited murmurs erupted. Among them stood one of the legendary 'Avengers' that had been part of the Fellowship. While honoured, bystanders were still unsure if approach him. After all, this was the same Avenger with the power called 'The Other Guy'. Banner's companion had a thought on breaking down barriers.

"I suppose Stark would say, 'Take me to your leader'," Barton dryly suggested to Banner who smirked in response.

As if on cue, a stocky, brown-haired Gondorian Officer confidently strode up to the pair.

"I'm Captain Damrod," the officer announced himself. "I command the town garrison."

"Hi," Banner simply replied. "I'm – "

"I fought at the Black Gate," Damrod politely interrupted before bowing towards Banner. "Baron."

Banner dismissed the need for such reverence. The Army of the West had formed a bond of brotherhood similar to the Fellowship. Banner demonstrated it as he shook Damrod's hand.

"It's just 'Bruce' then," Banner happily advised.

"I'm glad its your hand I'm shaking, Bruce," a proud Damrod responded. "I'd be wary of shaking the Other Guy's given how he shook the Nazgul's."

Banner chuckled at Damrod's reference to Hulk's treatment of Khumul. It was good making another acquaintance seemingly comfortable with the Other Guy.

"This is Clint," Banner introduced the Avenger he thought Damrod would be unfamiliar with.

Damrod revealed otherwise as he shook Barton's hand. "Your reputation proceeds you, Master Hawkeye. I received the King's dispatch not long after your arrival in Minas Tirith."

Banner and Barton assumed the dispatch was the summons Aragorn sent prior to the Battle of Osgiliath. Damrod knew about the Avengers. But it was a good bet he wasn't fully up to speed on the war's developments. It was the reason for the pair arriving at Tharbad prior to the rest of the Army of Light.

"Look," Banner began. "Tony will be dropping our stuff here throughout the day. Is there somewhere we can set it all up?"

"There's plenty of room in the main hall," Damrod immediately offered. "Just let me know what help you need."

"Thanks," Banner responded before coming to the point. "How much have you heard since you got the dispatch?"

Tharbad's Commander knew what subject Banner was referring to.

"Nothing official," Damrod admitted. "But we get a good deal of news from passing merchants on a daily basis." Damrod paused before shaking his head in worry and disbelief. "Some of the things we've heard…"

"Which is why we're here," Banner provided in assurance.

"I've only fifty men under my command," Damrod revealed. "Having you both here is a great relief. But I'd still take any reinforcements right now."

Barton then handed an envelope to Damrod. It was Aragorn advising of the Army of Light's intended arrival in Tharbad.

"In that case," Barton observed. "You're going to love what's coming here…"

* * *

Minas Tirith and its surrounds was a maelstrom of arrivals and departures that morning.

Imrahil and his escort arrived not long after dawn. His escort included some five hundred Haradrim horsemen as Aragorn had promised. The Haradrim cavalry largely consisted of light mounted archers and scouts with a small number of heavies similarly armed like the Black Serpent's had been. They would commence riding to Rohan later that day with more than a thousand Gondorian lords and knights. Boromir and Eomer used their recently issued earpieces as part of preparations. The former confirmed his mounted force should be joining Rohan's four thousand riders some three and a half days from now. However, Boromir needed to attend another departure prior to his own.

Thor's assistance had allowed the fleet to be loaded much quicker than normal. All that the ships and their crews now waited on were their passengers. Boromir was among the King's retinue as it briskly rode into Harlond. The retinue included Arwen who would be the Arrow of Manwe's custodian to Tharbad. The relic was coming due to Thor and Sif drawing parallels with it to the Aether. Malekith might be rebuffed from getting what he wanted but he never stopped trying. Arwen was also coming for personal reasons. The Queen was optimistic by nature. But even she recognised this could be her last opportunity to see Elladan and Elrohir again.

Along the way, the retinue had passed numerous infantry columns all marching towards their intended transports. The captured Corsair ships had not just been refitted but also renamed. Several had been christened after some of the Free Peoples' most revered figures who had recently sailed to the Undying Lands. Aragorn's flagship was named the _Frodo_ in honour of the greatest of them.

"How many men are we leaving behind?" the King asked his Steward as they dismounted by the _Frodo's_ gangway.

"Just under a thousand," Boromir advised of Minas Tirith's garrison during their absence. "But the people feel more surety from Gandalf's display."

The initial reaction of Aragorn's subjects had been similar to Faramir's. Unlike Faramir though, the citizenry didn't know all the particulars about the White's Wizard's spell.

"They take it as a sign he's still helping us," Boromir explained. "I feel guilty not telling them it could be his only help."

Aragorn simply nodded in understanding. Malekith and Saruman would undoubtedly find out about Gandalf's display of power. The pair might temper their aggression if they believed the Free Peoples might continue receiving such aid. Like Captain America, both Aragorn and Boromir still believed a lie of omission was still a lie. The First Avenger once told them something else though. Finding the right balance between openness and secrecy was one of the hardest choices a free nation faced in wartime. Boromir changed topic towards more open matters.

"Legolas and Gimli aren't joining you?" Boromir asked about the _Frodo's_ complement of passengers.

"They choose to sail with their own kin," an understanding Aragorn explained. "Which worries me in Legolas's case."

"Why's that?"

Aragorn recalled events leading up to the Battle of Pelennor Fields. "He felt the call of the sea as we sailed up river with the Oathbreakers. Over the next six days, he'll be exposed to it again. As will a great many Eldar."

Aragorn knew all surviving Eldar would eventually sail into West. Including those he considered family and friends. But like Arwen had intimated within the Tower Hall, it was something she and Aragorn still found emotionally difficult to come to terms with. Boromir tried offering what comfort he could.

"Well, at least they won't be leaving before Malekith's defeated," Boromir offered his lord in good humour.

Aragorn arched an eyebrow and commented, "You are quick to trust the Elves."

Both men knowingly laughed at Aragorn's reference to the intense argument they had travelling down the Anduin. It was a good indication how their friendship had deepened since then.

Boromir offered his arm in farewell. "See you in Tharbad."

"Until then, my friend," Aragorn happily accepted it before walking up the gangway.

Boromir had another goodbye to make before returning to Minas Tirith. Most of the Tower Guard would be accompanying Aragorn. Including their new Captain. Sif was already on the _Frodo_ when Aragorn came aboard. After saluting the King with a nod, Sif turned her gaze to Boromir. The only farewell the pair allowed themselves was a furtive exchange of smiles. The exchange went unnoticed by everyone except Aragorn's closest and most perceptive advisor.

Arwen stood on the aft-deck observing the two lovers. Aragorn had privately mentioned to her Sif's reaction to Boromir's name the previous day. The King quietly stood alongside his consort. He spoke in a hushed tone after noticing what she was looking at.

"Well?" Aragorn asked if Arwen now shared his suspicions.

Arwen looked at Aragorn before responding in a manner worthy of her maternal grandmother. Her eyes twinkled while giving the most surreptitious nod of agreement. A pleased Aragorn subtly smiled in return.

"Good, good," Aragorn softly reflected.

* * *

It was now more than a day and a half since the Army of Light had departed from Minas Tirith. Boromir and Imrahil confidently rode at the head of their force. JARVIS had reported the Great West Road was completely free of the enemy. The cavalry was poised to cross into Rohan later that day.

Things had been progressing equally as well for those travelling by sea. Four ships containing Raharan and the remaining Haradrim joined Aragorn's fleet at Pelargir. The combined fleet of fourteen ships continued sailing down the Anduin before exiting into the Bay of Belfalas. The fleet was now sailing in a westward direction along the Gondorian coast. The key reason behind the fleet's rapid progress flew parallel above the ships. Thor had been using Mjolnir to create ideal sailing conditions of clear skies and a strong but smooth downwind.

After the bulk of the Avengers' equipment had been delivered to Tharbad, Stark busied himself with the equipment that hadn't. One such task was repositioning the transceivers Thor had placed during his diplomatic mission to Erebor and the Elven realms. It was to improve the network's surveillance over Eriador. As part of this, Stark also loaned his tablet to Aragorn prior to the fleet's departure. Aragorn was told the tablet would allow him to receive something called 'real-time data' from the network. The latest data made for interesting reading.

Aragorn, Arwen and Sif stood around a table in the royal cabin. They were discussing the information Stark's tablet was displaying before them. The trio felt the _Frodo_ rapidly slowing after Aragorn summoned others to join them.

"Come in!" Aragorn answered the knock on the cabin door.

Thor and Legolas entered before closing the door behind them. The God of Thunder had collected his Elven friend prior to boarding the flagship. Thor assumed Aragorn wanted a private audience due to the sensitivity of whatever he wished to discuss. It had to be fairly important given the fleet couldn't waste a single moment getting to Tharbad.

"You wished to see us, Aragorn?" Thor asked as a matter of courtesy.

The King got straight to business.

"Steve's just spoken to the three of us," Aragorn revealed. "Malekith's army is moving south through Angmar."

"How large?" Legolas asked.

The two princes had memories of Helm's Deep as Aragorn replied, "A hundred thousand strong at least." Aragorn let that sink in before following up with; "But that's not the main reason I've called you."

Aragorn gently pushed the tablet across the table for Legolas and Thor to look at.

"The army moves under a strange cloud," Aragorn explained the image on display. "Bruce and Tony are unable to determine what it is."

"I thought it could be like the cloud Malekith summoned with the Aether," Sif repeated her own theory.

"Possibly," Thor conceded before venturing a theory of his own. "But Saruman's hand could be more at work here. He could've learnt how to create a fume the likes of Sauron's."

"Saruman's had such knowledge for quite some time, _mellon_," Legolas reminded Thor. "It was the reason for us first crossing paths."

Aragorn knew what Legolas was referring to.

"He conjured a storm that drove us off Caradhras," Aragorn recalled one of the original Fellowship's hardest trials. "But I doubt that's what this cloud is."

The storm that hit the Fellowship was a powerful show of magic. But Aragorn believed such magic was nothing next to Thor's powers of weather control. The Goddess of War kept moving the focus of the conversation towards intelligence gathering.

"Bruce said we can get more information by adjusting the transceivers," Sif repeated Banner's advice.

Thor sensed this option came with a cost. "As they say on Midgard, what's the catch?"

"Overall surveillance of Eriador will be weakened," Sif replied with a trace of concern.

The cloud was more than five miles in diameter. Even with JARVIS, a great deal of the transceivers' processing power was needed to analyse the cloud. Rogers compared it to Aragorn like allocating a finite number of scouts across a wide front. Should the scouts be where the enemy was known to be concentrating or kept spread out in case a new threat emerged? It was a metaphor that resonated with Aragorn. Both as a Ranger and from what Malekith's forces had so far demonstrated.

"We'd still be able to detect any force in stealth," Aragorn expanded Sif's answer. "But not with the same accuracy."

"And you seek our counsel if this adjustment should be made?" Legolas questioned in conclusion.

Aragorn nodded in confirmation. There was a few moments silence before Thor ventured his opinion. It resembled some advice of his not long after returning to Middle-earth.

"I stand by Theoden-King's words about ambiguity in war," Thor stated before relating it to the current situation. "The offensive Steve spoke of has begun. And I've little doubt it being centred on this army." Thor paused before concluding, "We need to know all we can about this cloud."

"I concur," Legolas simply agreed.

The pair was surprised by the relieved smile Aragorn gave in response.

"That seems to be everyone's opinion," he revealed the reason. "I'll tell Bruce and Tony to make the adjustment."

Thor and Legolas made to take their leave.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Legolas checked just to be sure.

There was a matter of simple curiosity on the King's part.

"Just one," Aragorn began. "How does the fleet look from where you are, Thor?"

"It's a grand sight," Thor happily reported with one exception. "Though many dwarves still insist we shouldn't have travelled by sea in the first place."

Legolas smirked at this. "I suggest that is a complaint driven by little more than seasickness."

Arwen knew Legolas was joking. But she had an innate concern the truly ill.

"Can you do anything to help, Thor?" Arwen asked.

"I'm the God of Thunder, milady." Thor pointed out before concluding a wink, "Not a miracle worker."

The meeting shared a good-natured laugh before adjourning.

* * *

Evening found Stark and Banner working in the spacious hall provided as the Avengers' base in Tharbad. Not surprisingly, the pair had unpacked their research equipment as a priority. They asked Damrod if servants could take care of the Avengers' private luggage. While in Edoras, Stark asked Romanoff if being 'maid' meant he was allowed to unpack her personal effects. Black Widow responded with a glare even more chilling than the one Lotho received.

Cold atmospherics were also currently at the forefront of Banner's thoughts. He was analysing the latest information about the strange cloud covering Malekith's army. Stark had his back turned while examining the broken fuel cell.

Stark didn't bother facing Banner before asking; "Do you know where Barton is?"

"I think he's made his nest in the south gatehouse," Banner similarly responded.

Stark smirked at this before continuing. "Anything new on the cloud?"

"Come and take a look," Banner invited.

Stark walked over before Banner went over information on the screen before them.

"It's shaped like a funnel," Banner summarised. "The centre's a mile-wide column going all the way to the ground."

"I'm tempted to say 'Twister'," Stark remarked.

The data curbed Banner's inclination to agree.

"It might look like a tornado," Banner began explaining. "But it doesn't have any of the normal signs like wind, low pressure, static."

The subject of tornadoes made Stark remember what Aragorn said when instructing him and Banner to adjust the transceivers.

"Point Break felt the cloud was Saruman's baby," Stark recalled Thor's argument. "Those journals might have something."

Banner's notebook had resumed decyphering Saruman's journals since yesterday.

"Unfortunately, decoding seems to have reached a dead end," Banner regretfully reported.

With nothing more about the cloud, conversation turned to Stark's research.

"What's the cell like?" Banner queried.

"We can forget about fixing it until we get back," was Stark's prompt diagnosis.

Banner knew Stark meant back on Earth. "That bad, huh?"

"We should've know better than to trust SHIELD with it," Stark whimsically vented.

Banner smirked before suggesting, "Maybe that's why Fury didn't want to sign the waiver?"

"Maybe," Stark absently reflected.

A concerned Banner sensed something amiss. "What?"

Stark's demeanour took a rare serious turn.

"I was going to tell you after finding out more myself." Stark assured before revealing, "Fury contacted Pepper a week before Gandalf showed up. Apparently, SHIELD wants our help on some big project of theirs."

Banner barely hid his annoyance at Fury's approach.

"Let me guess," Banner sarcastically speculated. "Fury couldn't say any more over the phone?" After receiving a nod, Banner followed up with; "You think the others might know what it is?"

Stark shook his head this time. Gandalf's arrival indirectly led Stark to believe those Avengers affiliated with SHIELD were also being kept in the dark.

"Here's the thing," Stark started. "Waiver or not, Fury seemed pretty keen on us installing the fuel cell. You can't say the same about Barton."

Banner's eyes narrowed as he realised what Stark was saying. "You reckon Fury's stupid enough to try something funky with us again?"

Stark reverted back to his normal self.

"Rhetorical question, kid," Stark answered in the affirmative. "Like with the Tesseract, the real question's 'Why'?"

The pair's conversation abruptly came to an end. Everyone with an earpiece heard an alert tone. JARVIS quickly gave the reason he'd issued it.

"Stealthed force detected," he advised them.

The cloud data was collapsed as a map of Middle-earth took its place on Banner's screen.

"Where?" Stark asked.

JARVIS zoomed in on the relevant location. "North-west Eriador, sir. Three thousand orcs and trolls are advancing on Mithlond."

The Elves listening couldn't believe the intended target.

"The Grey Havens!" Arwen gasped in shock.

Sharing his wife's concern, Aragorn asked, "When will they get there, Jarvis?"

The price for adjusting the transceivers was now paid. It was more expensive that initially thought.

"Their artillery will be in range within moments, sir," JARVIS estimated.

Without Thor, the fleet would come to a standstill and be vulnerable to attack. There was only one option if Mithlond was to be immediately aided. Captain America didn't even wait for Aragorn to give the word.

"Stark," Rogers ordered him.

"I know," Iron Man dryly acknowledged. "Put on the suit."

* * *

Mithlond was centred on two ancient seaports either side of the Gulf of Lune. It was one of the few realms of the Free Peoples that emerged from the War of the Ring unscathed. But Mithlond was a primary target in the opening stages of Malekith's offensive.

The mercenaries now attacking it had been hiding in the Blue Mountains close by. A crebain arrived that morning with Malekith's orders to immediately attack Mithlond's northern seaport. The mercenaries utilised Malekith's stealth technology as they moved towards their target throughout the day. The technology's creator was confident his plan would see the mercenaries go undetected until it was too late.

The Elves guarding Mithlond had as much warning about the imminent attack as the Army of Light did. The mercenaries commenced their assault with mortar fire. Unlike Osgiliath, Mithlond's northern seaport was protected behind a defensive wall of stone. The mortar fire was concentrated at the port's gatehouse. While stout, this ancient structure wasn't designed to withstand an artillery bombardment such as this. The gatehouse crumbled after being struck by a half dozen shells. The mercenaries surged forward to storm the port and kill its inhabitants.

Elven archers rapidly began felling attackers who came in range. The enemy's numbers were too great for the archers to halt the advance though. A small group of heavily armed Elven pikeman hastily took position to defend the breach. A handful of such companies sprinted to reinforce them. Leading the companies was none other than Mithlond's ruler. For the first time in millennia, Cirdan the Shipwright wore battle armour and had drawn his sword.

The pikemen's training and armaments would normally be a deadly obstacle for any orc to get past. Which is why orcs weren't at the head of the mercenaries' assault.

A group of Attack Trolls charged over the gatehouse's remains. They swung their large war-hammers to break open the disciplined ranks opposing them. Cirdan and his reinforcements arrived in time to see their fellow Elves being scattered in all directions. Orcs following close on the trolls' heels began pouring through the gaps. The defenders valiantly tried holding back the onslaught. While much smaller in size, the assault felt just as fierce to Cirdan as the one the Last Alliance faced before Mount Doom. And similar to Sauron at that battle, the mercenaries now employed a weapon seemingly impossible to stop.

Saruman had long considered fireworks to be a frivolous hobby of Gandalf's. His contempt began changing after realising it was a hobby with serious military potential. Saruman's explosive powder was a reflection of this. But as Faramir's company had discovered, fireworks had also inspired Saruman in terms of delivery systems.

The mercenaries had other artillery besides mortars. They'd also been supplied with four, large steel tripods each capable of launching a five-foot rocket. The rocket had a range of nearly a thousand yards once ignited. The battle raging around the gatehouse had allowed the mercenaries to ready their rocket launchers unnoticed. The launchers' crews now fired their first ever barrage.

Half the rockets missed their intended target before splashing harmlessly into the sea. The remaining half released another weapon of Saruman's to devastating effect. The port's wharves and shipbuilding facilities were instantly saturated in burning napalm. Exposed timber further fuelled the inferno's intensity. A number of nearby Elves also became the first of the Free Peoples to be the unfortunate victims of a napalm attack.

The defender's morale was on the brink after hearing their kin's agonising screams coming from behind. Cirdan and his warriors were trapped between the mercenaries and the raging fires. Given his title, Cirdan had privately vowed to remain in Middle-earth until the last ship set sail for the Undying Lands. Now that vow looked to be a forlorn hope for even as mighty an Elven lord as himself. Particularly after the mercenaries fired a second barrage of rockets.

The satisfaction felt by the launcher crews quickly turned to dismay when their rockets unexpectedly exploded mid-flight. It sounded the arrival of the battle's latest participant.

With the barrage taken care of, a flying Iron Man now fired a fresh round of mini-rockets at the mercenaries' artillery. The result resembled Thor's opening attack at Osgiliath. A powerful explosion sounded throughout the surrounds. The rearmost ranks of mercenaries were instantly destroyed in a combination of fire and shrapnel. Surviving mercenaries outside the port were thrown in disarray. The tide of battle had been turned within moments.

"Well, that's their artillery taken care of," Stark casually observed to JARVIS. "What else have we got?"

"Intense hand-to-hand fighting still taking place within the port," JARVIS reported. "Several fires are also threatening to burn out of control."

Stark had a moment's thought. "Know what I'm thinking?"

"I try not to, sir," JARVIS dryly answered.

Cirdan saw his realm's unexpected saviour fly overhead in the blink of an eye. Iron Man flew straight into the napalm-induced inferno, the Suit's new alloy providing superb protection from the flames.

"Tell me if we begin overheating," Stark needled JARVIS.

"You're not worried about us running out of power?" JARVIS said in rejoinder.

Stark absorbed as much energy as possible before landing among the mercenaries still outside the port. Countless orcs were incinerated after Stark released the absorbed energy in all directions. He and JARVIS now turned their attention to the part of the battle still raging.

Iron Man's intervention had allowed the Elves time to rally before going on the counterattack. Cirdan led from the front as he hewed a troll in a powerful display of strength and speed. With the fires under control, now it was the mercenaries who found themselves trapped. Losses began mounting due to being sandwiched between Cirdan's warriors and the Avenger aiding them.

Stark landed before attacking the mercenaries' rear. Orcs and trolls were rapidly torn apart by the Suit's repulsors and mini-guns. Victory was close at hand when JARVIS detected a new assault commencing elsewhere.

"Sir, another force has just begun attacking Annuminas," JARVIS promptly told his creator.

"Where's that?" Stark asked without hesitation.

"More than a hundred and fifty miles north-east of here," JARVIS replied before advising of the location's significance. "Many Dunedain are currently there involved with its rebuilding."

Stark remembered Aragorn talking about these 'Dunedain' like something of an extended family. The Avenger hoped the Dunedain possessed Aragorn's resilience for at least the next few minutes.

"Fine," Stark indicated he got the message. "We'll go after dealing with things here."

The situation in Mithlond instantly issued challenge to Stark's intended plan.

"Troll behind us," JARVIS coolly warned.

The said troll swung its hammer downwards, intending to crush Iron Man's helmet. The Avenger spun around and halted the hammer's motion with his left gauntlet. The troll was both confused and irritated by the strength shown by such a small creature. To Stark, this was the first 'troll' he'd encountered outside of cyberspace.

"Try using a keyboard next time," Stark taunted the troll before killing it with a repulsor blast to the head.

* * *

Annuminas was once the capital city of the Kingdom of Arnor. It was located along the southern shores of Lake Evendim, a large body of water more than fifty miles in length. Elendil himself had founded the city and was home for the Kings of Arnor for nearly a thousand years. As the Dunedain population began declining, Arnor's capital was eventually moved before the end of the Second Age. Annuminas had lain in ruins for more than two millennia when the War of the Ring ended.

Since his coronation, Aragorn had reclaimed Annuminas and intended to make it his northern capital. Many of his fellow Dunedain had flocked to the city to assist with its rebuilding. Annuminas was still considered to be something of a spiritual home, with many of their ancestors having been laid to rest there.

Reconstruction had still progressed slowly in spite of the Dunedain's aid. Annuminas's ruins covered a large area like those of Osgiliath. And just like Osgiliath, there were no outer walls to hold back a surprise assault by Malekith's forces.

After an initial mortar barrage, more than a thousand orcs charged towards Annuminas from the pine-forested hills surrounding the city. They outnumbered the defenders by more than ten to one. The orcs' overwhelming sense of confidence wasn't only due to these odds. They'd recently been supplied with a rocket launcher armed with a single rocket.

The rocket was launched as the first orcs fell to the Dunedain's superlative archery skills. The launcher's crew watched the rocket take flight with malicious expectation. Malekith had told them the rocket would eliminate all resistance within Annuminas. What they weren't told was they would be sharing in the defender's fate.

* * *

Stark was airborne over Mithlond mopping up the remaining mercenaries.

"Sir, I'm registering a huge energy spike," JARVIS unexpectedly warned.

* * *

The rocket detonated above Annuminas in an explosion brighter than a thousand suns. Almost every living creature within the vicinity was instantly vaporised. The few who weren't were utterly consumed by flames seconds later. The superheated and powerful shockwave from the blast spread out in all directions. The vast bulk of Annuminas, both ruined and rebuilt, was completely flattened. Surrounding pine trees were uprooted by hurricane-force winds that also fanned raging fires. The southern waters of Lake Evendim boiled before cresting into a series of mini-tidal waves away from the blast.

A stunned Stark was witnessing all this through the Suit's enhanced vision. What JARVIS next said made him sick to the stomach.

"Blast recorded at twenty kilotons," JARVIS soberly reported.

Howard Stark had worked on a project which ultimately resulted in a similar-sized blast. Tony's famed 'one-way trip' saved New York from suffering devastation like that which had just been inflicted upon Annuminas. Eerie coincidence or not, the younger Stark knew others needed to be told.

"Patch me through to Cap and Aragorn," Iron Man softly ordered.

The seconds dragged by as JARVIS made the necessary connections. The Fellowship's Co-leaders were completely ignorant of what had just transpired.

"Is Mithlond safe, Tony?" Aragorn promptly wanted to know.

"For now," Stark spoke the uncomfortable truth. "But we've got an even bigger problem. Annuminas has just been hit."

There was a pause before Rogers asked, "Hit with what, Stark?"

Stark used glibness to deal with the horror now unfolding in the distance.

"If I didn't know any better, Cap," Stark deadpanned as a mushroom cloud took shape. "I'd say its just been nuked."

* * *

**Cirdan had a couple of very brief appearances in the film trilogy. I won't buy into the argument if he should've had a beard as per the literature.**

**Damrod was one of Faramir's men who, like many minor characters, played a more active role in the book than in the film.**

**I've stated this story's plot wouldn't interfere with that of **_**TWS**_**. But I thought a tentative connection could be made between the fuel cell and what was constructed under the Triskelion.**


	25. Hanging by a Thread

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

23/12/2014

This is the last chapter before Christmas. Compliments of the season to all readers.

**FireheartNinja &amp; johncorn**: I think Malekith &amp; Saruman would agree with W.C. Fields about never giving a sucker an even break.

**silmarlfan1**: Enjoy the winter. Summer's just commenced where I live.

**RakCetGirl**: Thanks for all that. One of the reasons I've enjoyed writing these stories is including canonical elements the movies couldn't. Best wishes with your stated goal of becoming an author.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Hanging by a Thread**

The fleet carrying the Army of Light had come to a standstill for the second time that day. An emergency war council was convened half an hour after Stark's report to Aragorn and Rogers. In the interests of time, council participants travelling with the fleet remained on their respective ships. Thor opted to take part in the council on the ship transporting Haldir and his warriors. Not surprisingly, the ship was the _Galadriel._ Many would have dearly liked the counsel of Lady of the Golden Wood right now.

After Mithlond had been secured, Stark headed straight to Annuminas. The Avengers' devices capable carried a live feed from the Suit's cameras. Aragorn felt as devastated as the images currently being streamed on Iron Man's very own tablet.

What had been one of Middle-earth's greatest cities was now little more than a smouldering ruin. Countless fires still blazed throughout Annuminas's charred remains. Dust and smoke from the blast still darkened the night skies overhead. What Aragorn found worst though was there was no sign of survivors. Elrond once told Gandalf the blood of Numenor was almost been spent. So much of that precious and noble blood had now been vaporised in an instant. It caused Aragorn to privately speculate about the true objective of the attack.

Thor and Sif had said Malekith was relentless. Was the destruction of Annuminas about breaking Aragorn's spirit given the assassination attempt on Arwen had tried and failed? Aragorn was heartbroken by the loss of so many of his kin. Privately, he wanted time to mourn for friends he'd known all his life. Aragorn also knew personal feelings had to be set aside if the Free Peoples were, in the words of the Avenger he was closest to, 'get this done'. The Fellowship's Co-leaders commenced proceedings.

"Have the transceivers been reset?" Aragorn checked an earlier order had been carried out.

"Yeah and the news isn't good," Rogers confirmed. "Stealthed warbands have begun raiding throughout Eriador."

The Grey Company was currently in the Meduseld with Eomer and his court. Eowyn was nursing a sleeping Steven. If Edoras suffered the same fate as Annuminas, she didn't want to be away from her son when it happened. Thoughts of family were prominent in someone else's mind.

"Including the Shire?" Sam anxiously enquired.

"I'm afraid so, Sam," Rogers regretfully answered. "They must've have been hiding for months, waiting on Malekith's signal."

Standing next to his father on the _Celeborn_, Legolas asked the question on the minds of those Eldar present. "Do we know why the Grey Havens was first attacked?"

Prior to departing for Annuminas, Iron Man briefly chatted with Mithlond's ruler.

"Still working on that," Stark admitted not knowing. "And Cirdan said no one's going to be sailing into the sunset for at least a year."

None of the Elves doubted Iron Man was paraphrasing the revered shipwright. Nor did they misunderstand the idiom Stark used to describe the damage done to Mithlond. Even if they wanted to, the Eldar couldn't escape Malekith's onslaught by taking the Straight Road. Privately, Aragorn and Boromir felt some guilt having unwittingly joked about this.

"The raids follow the same pattern," Rogers resumed his brief. "There's no opening artillery barrage. The raiders instead drop out of stealth for just a few minutes. After destroying everything they can, they quickly move on to their next target. Classic hit and run."

"A favourite tactic of Malekith's," Sif added. "It keeps his foes off-balance, never knowing when to expect his next attack."

Sif's observation was silently noted. However, the reference to unexpected attacks triggered debate about what everyone really wanted to discuss.

"I still can't figure out how the nuke got past us," Romanoff said what most troubled her about it. "We should've picked it up well before it was even fired."

The Avengers' transceivers contained radiological sensors designed to pick up nuclear weapons. One of Earth's finest minds on radiation answered. His explanation helped assuage the consciences of those who agreed to adjust the transceivers in the first place.

"This might've been a nuke, Nat," Banner began. "But it wasn't like any nuke found on Earth. There's not even a trace of radioactive fallout."

Banner was within Tharbad's main hall along with Barton and Damrod.

"Is that like gamma radiation?" Faramir asked.

Despite already being an admirer, Banner was again impressed by Faramir's perceptiveness.

"Pretty much," Banner acknowledged before adding some qualifications. "My accident was still different though. Radiation from a nuke can poison the environment for decades, even centuries after the blast." Banner paused before soberly adding, "Not to mention causing cancer and birth defects."

Eowyn held Steven closer upon hearing the latter sickness.

"This nuke's different," Stark quickly chimed in from ground zero. "It released the same energy Malekith's been using for everything else."

"An energy I'd been told we were able to detect?" Thranduil testily queried.

Thranduil now worried about the Woodland Realm suffering a similar attack as Annuminas. Had even the One Ring the power to destroy so much in an instant? Fortunately, the Avengers knew understanding was needed on their part if the Free Peoples were to be helped through this crisis. The weapon used on Annuminas had parallels with another for Banner and Stark. It reminded them of the warhead SHIELD had been planning to build with the Tesseract. The pair continued answering questions as a tag team.

"We can, King Thranduil," Banner respectfully answered. "But it's much harder detecting the energy's applications. The nuke got past us because we didn't have its signature, sorry, pattern."

"And we, um, still don't," Stark awkwardly advised.

Boromir and Imrahil had been hearing all this in the former's tent. What the Steward initially said took many by surprise.

"Does it matter?" Boromir calmly argued. "We can still detect enemy movement. Well enough to attack them right now."

"We can't engage in a search and destroy mission," Barton vetoed the idea. "Not without the jet."

Bard was among those most disturbed by the latest threat facing the Free Peoples. His ancestors had been caught up in infernos while defending Dale and Lake-town. But even Smaug's firestorms paled next to the one that had consumed Annuminas.

"What of Thor, Iron Man?" Bard strongly suggested.

"Unfortunately, Bard," Rogers answered. "They're our only means of intercepting any nuke fired at _us_."

"Cap's right," Barton supported his superior officer. "Tactical nukes are for taking out armies and fleets before they can react."

The penny dropped for Eowyn about something Rogers told her and Aragorn in the aftermath of Helm's Deep. Captain America mentioned Earth having much more powerful explosives than those that breached the Deeping Wall. Not even in her wildest imagination did Eowyn believe they could be as destructive as these 'nukes'. But Barton had just implied using nukes wasn't considered all that extraordinary by Earth military planners. Eowyn wasn't the only survivor of Helm's Deep struggling to come to terms with the seeming insanity of such warfare.

"Surely Malekith knows using this weapon means destroying his own forces?!" an incredulous Haldir pointed out.

The Avenger next to the Marchwarden answered what was also a silent question of Eowyn's.

"Malekith sacrificed his own people in an attempt to lay waste to Asgard's army," Thor referred to his grandfather's assault upon Svartalfheim. "I solemnly tell you, Haldir. He won't hesitate sacrificing every orc and troll under his command if it means defeating us."

One of the private investigators tried threading all the Avengers had said about the latest danger.

"So what you're saying, Steve," Merry addressed their leader. "There could still be hidden forces armed with these 'nukes'? And we'll have next to no warning if they fire one at us?"

Rogers was quietly impressed with the Brandybuck's succinct analysis. "That's pretty much it, Merry."

The Avengers' unofficial devil's advocate thought differently.

"Not quite, Cap," Stark argued.

"What do you mean, Tony?" Gimli asked with a sense of dread.

Romanoff later reflected Rogers and Stark were both very honest individuals. The difference was Captain America knew the truth sometimes needed to be broached sensitively.

"Well," Stark gathered his thoughts. "Its not just rockets we've got to worry about. They could drop a nuke on us from a fell-beast. Hide one in that mountain of yours before blowing it up."

Rulers were completely unnerved by the prospect of nuclear weapons having already been smuggled into their realms. The council rapidly dissolved into chaos.

_Way to go, Stark!_ Rogers privately lamented.

Anxious participants demanded their homelands be warned somehow. Civility broke down as argument began over whose homeland should be warned as priority. The heated clashes Aragorn heard through his earpiece reminded him of those at the Council of Elrond. Just like Rivendell four years ago, order was suddenly and unexpectedly restored.

"_QUIET!_" Banner demanded in the Other Guy's voice.

Almost everyone was startled into silence. The one exception was Steven who woke at the frightening noise and began crying. Eowyn made a discreet exit to comfort him. Ignorant of this, Banner felt dark satisfied to finally have everyone's undivided attention. His polite attempts a few moments ago had been completely ignored or drowned out.

"As I was trying to say," Banner pointedly began. "I'm using Tony's data to create a tracking algorithm.'

"Like you…did with the Tesseract?" Romanoff cautiously asked for a variety of reasons.

"Exactly," Banner confirmed. "We'll be able to narrow down every nuke Malekith's got."

"When?" Rogers simply asked.

Banner sensed a _mea culpa_ was required. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring anyone. And I'm not trying to be facetious. But unlike the wristbands and the flamethrowers, we don't have a nuke to play with. So I wouldn't bank on us detecting them tomorrow."

Arguments weren't resumed in spite of Banner's apology. It was the perfect conjuncture for Aragorn to announce his decision as the Army's Commander-in-Chief. Like Captain America said of attacking the Black Gate, Aragorn considered it the best of a number of bad options.

"Bruce," Aragorn addressed him. "I want you focused on nothing else than finding these nukes. In the meantime, Thor will remain with the fleet. And I want Iron Man protecting Edoras and Dunharrow."

Sif had an immediate strategic concern that also concealed a personal worry of hers.

"What of Boromir's force?" she asked. "Its still two days from Edoras and will be vulnerable throughout."

Aragorn was prevented from answering and was slightly surprised who it was.

"The King's right, Sif," Boromir calmly told her. "I've fifteen hundred riders under my command. Tony protecting us means exposing Eomer's four thousand as well as all of Edoras. We'll just have to keep moving."

Aragorn and Arwen quietly noted how Sif's eyes momentarily flickered before she conceded the argument with a regretful nod.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," JARVIS politely sought Aragorn's attention.

"Yes, my friend," the King encouraged him.

As far as Aragorn was concerned, JARVIS was much an Avenger as those of flesh and blood. He only regretted the artificial intelligence was incapable of calling him by name.

"I've just detected enemy movement in Eregion," JARVIS reported.

Aragorn was puzzled to hear this. The former Noldor realm was largely uninhabited. Admittedly, it made a good location for enemy forces to hide in. But it wasn't exactly what Rogers would call a 'target rich environment'. The said Avenger had similar thoughts.

"Another warband?" Rogers first checked.

The answer shocked the council only slightly less than news of further nuclear attacks.

"No, Captain," JARVIS calmly replied. "It's an army of more than fifteen thousand. They'll be at Tharbad in less than five days."

Personal calm went out the door as Boromir exclaimed; "That's when we're supposed to get there!"

"Assuming we aren't delayed in Dunland, brother," Faramir reminded him and everyone else.

One directly in the line of attack described the consequences should Tharbad fall.

"Tharbad's our base of operations," Barton stated. "All our reinforcements and supplies are coming through here. Without it, our campaign's screwed from the start."

"Our campaign's what?" a confused Elladan asked.

Another of the Free Peoples had earlier been told the meaning of the Earth colloquialism.

"Finished," Pippin repeated Romanoff's answer.

Aragorn believed either description was apt. He suddenly wondered if the attacks on Mithlond and Tharbad were connected. If both locations were damaged enough, there would be no port into Eriador. The fleet certainly wasn't equipped to make an amphibious landing like the one called 'Overlord' that Rogers once described to him. The only choice would be turning back and disembarking at a Gondorian port. The infantry would then have to march for weeks before joining the cavalry. By the time the Army of Light concentrated, there wouldn't be much of Eriador left to defend.

It was paramount Tharbad be held. However, the current threat posed by nukes hamstrung what aid could be sent. It wasn't possible to reinforce it prior to the attack. Some Avengers had the power destroy the advancing horde on their own. But Thor and Iron Man were providing escort and Banner was needed to find the nukes in the first place. In other words, protecting Tharbad meant exposing something else. Aragorn remembered a request of Gandalf's before speaking.

"Captain Damrod," the King humbly addressed his vassal. "I know I'm asking a great deal of you and your men. But if Tharbad falls, so does Eriador. Your defences _must_ hold until the rest of us get there."

All ranks in the Reunited Kingdom's military had an almost unwavering devotion to King Elessar. The main reason was they knew Aragorn wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself for each and every one of them.

"We'll fight to the end, milord," Damrod solemnly pledged.

Barton arched an eyebrow before reminding Damrod; "We've also got a Hulk."

"That's my line," Stark grumbled for all to hear.

Eomer was still far from satisfied. Tharbad could be lost even with Hulk defending it.

"And what if this army carries a nuke?" Eomer postulated.

Even in the darkest of moments, Pippin couldn't help but try and raise spirits. He remembered something Banner once told him and Merry.

"I wouldn't worry, Eomer," Pippin casually assured him. "The Other Guy will just swallow it."

Sif and the rest of the meeting wondered why this caused the other Avengers to burst out laughing.

* * *

Banner's eyes blinked open as the early morning light penetrated the hall's darkened interior. He'd fallen asleep in his chair after working throughout the night. After last night's council, Stark briefly stopped for some personal effects and equipment. The billionaire promised he and JARVIS would help with the algorithm any way they could from Edoras. But Banner's first thoughts that day weren't on matters scientific.

After putting on his glasses, Banner went over to the screen Stark had been using. It displayed the real-time strategic situation in Middle-earth. Various icons showed the movement of friendly and hostile forces. Banner looked at the one for Malekith's army and shook his head.

Banner didn't dispute what Aragorn had prioritised him to research. But the strange cloud had to be more than cover against daylight for orcs and trolls. The data that had been collected was inconclusive what its main purpose was. And even after the algorithm was formulated, the risk of focusing the transceivers on the cloud again had to be weighed. Banner reflected the suggestion was likely to attract more than a few 'Nay' votes this time. His thoughts ended after smelling an appetising aroma from behind.

Barton held a tray as he walked towards Banner. The tray had a coffeepot and two empty cups. There were also two plates. One had a vegetarian omelette and the other a serve of bacon and scrambled eggs.

A bemused Banner nodded at the tray's contents. "You cooked breakfast?"

Barton smirked as he placed the tray down on a table. "It's compliments of a local innkeeper. He insists any Avenger defending this place eats free of charge."

Banner took a delightful whiff of the black coffee Barton starting pouring.

"Lucky for him it's us and not Thor and Sif," Banner ruefully remarked.

The pair shared a chuckle over Asgardian appetites as Barton passed Banner a cup. The business of the day now commenced.

"What's the situation?" Barton asked looking at the map.

"The good news is no more nukes have been fired," Banner began. "The bad news is other raids keep mounting up."

Banner changed the overlay. A series of yellow and red dots stretched across the length of Eriador. Yellow indicated a conventional attack, red was nuclear. As of now, the only red dot was on Annuminas.

"They're hitting small villages, isolated farms, lumber yards," Banner provided some context.

"No major centres?" Barton checked.

Banner shook his head before cautioning; "Not yet."

Even the normally phlegmatic Barton felt surprised at this. He couldn't see any discernible pattern to the raids. Places like Bree and Hobbiton were even less capable of withstanding an assault like the one on Mithlond. So why were they being left alone? Even more puzzling was no further nukes having been fired. Barton sincerely hoped this remained the case. But the Free Peoples still needed to know why. His thoughts turned to related matters.

"How's everyone else?" Hawkeye wanted to know the status of mutual friends and acquaintances.

"The fleet and Boromir's force are still moving ok," Banner answered with faint relief. "And everything seems quiet around Edoras."

Barton knew Banner's next answer wouldn't be so reassuring.

"What about us?" Barton referred to the imminent attack on Tharbad.

The information on screen changed once again. Displayed was a map of Tharbad and its surrounds. The invader's projected line of advance was animated.

"They're still getting here when Jarvis said they would," Banner confirmed the estimated time of attack. "It's a combined force of Uruks, goblins, trolls, half-trolls."

Hawkeye hadn't heard of the latter. "Half what?"

"Taller than a man, shorter than a troll," Banner summed up what he'd read about them. "Whatever's coming, it looks like they'll be hitting the southern gatehouse."

Barton considered this a moment before concluding, "Good."

Banner responded with a confused frown. He'd forgotten just how dry a wit Hawkeye possessed.

"I was worried about us being surrounded." Barton explained.

* * *

Tharbad's garrison was now being concentrated where the impending attack was projected to fall. The southern gatehouse was a stone structure some thirty-foot high with both a length and width of twenty feet. The outer entrance was behind two large wooden doors while an iron portcullis covered the inner. Beneath the upper battlements were three storeys of arrow loops, machicolations and murder-holes ready to rain death on any would-be attacker. The gatehouse had been rebuilt to keep Tharbad safe from brigands and small warbands. Being heavily assaulted by a fifteen thousand strong army was another matter entirely. Something Damrod and Barton were currently discussing atop the battlements.

"There's no other way they can access the bridge from this side?" Barton checked.

Damrod pointed north at the Greyflood. "They might try coming downriver by boat. But there's a chain boom we can raise, Clint."

In earlier years, Damrod had served as one of Gondor's Rangers. He suspected it was a reason he'd developed a good rapport with the Avenger known as 'Hawkeye'. Barton had all the characteristics and more of those elite scouts – a superb archer; excellent powers of observation; a master tactician; well versed in stealth; and being of few words. If only Barton could've been part of the ambushes the Rangers often launched in Ithilien against Sauron's forces. Damrod grimly consoled himself with having the said Avenger part of Tharbad's defence.

"I'd still bet their main attack being here," Barton said after weighing probabilities. "It'll come down to how quick we can take out their artillery."

"Because they might have a nuke?" Damrod guessed.

"They mightn't even need to fire one," Barton advised before directing Damrod's attention to the ruins surrounding the gatehouse. "They'll be attacking at night. If they're smart, they could use the ruins to screen their movement. Their mortars could be placed to hit us at point-blank range."

"'Point blank'?" Damrod asked having never heard the term.

"Any closer and its a contact shot," Barton clarified.

After giving a nod of understanding, Damrod raised the obvious solution for the enemy's artillery.

"I don't dispute what you said about Hulk," Damrod started. "If only from what I saw at the Morannon. But I still worry our defence being so dependent upon him."

"Same here," Barton agreed before looking at Damrod. "So we'll need some volunteers…"

Aragorn had many hopes with the Reunited Kingdom. One was it becoming a reflection of all that was good of Numenor. The greatest good possessed by that ancient realm was the pride and dignity its inhabitants. Aragorn then would have felt more than satisfied by the current scenes around Tharbad's docks.

An evacuation of Tharbad had been ordered in light of the imminent attack. The handful of ships currently at dock freely offered their assistance. They would take evacuees to Dol Amroth for safety or at least seek the protection of Aragorn's inbound fleet. Crews even unloaded their stores of expensive merchandise to allow space for more evacuees.

The merchant ships still had no room to evacuate Tharbad's whole civilian population though. So just like at sea, the principle of 'Women and children first' also applied on land. Male volunteers ensured boarding went smoothly and without incident. After farewelling their families, men began wondering how they could help with the defence. They received an answer well before the first ship departed.

The crowds on the dock were startled upon hearing a sentry's horn blowing directly behind them. They turned around and saw the sentry was on the upper balcony of the customs house. Left of the sentry was Damrod and Barton. Tharbad's Commander began speaking now he had the crowd's attention.

"Master Hawkeye has a request to make of all men staying behind," Damrod announced. "It's on behalf of the King and all the Avengers."

Damrod's white lie was to help get what Barton was after. The Avenger himself would admit not being much of a 'people person'. Barton's style was to motivate others by his actions rather than through inspiring speeches. He decided on a compromise between the two by coming straight to the point.

"Hi," Barton simply addressed the crowd. "Who'd like to learn how to use some of our weapons?"

* * *

There was a torrential downpour on Bree that night. The town hadn't changed all that much from the War of the Ring. One exception was a new gate to replace the one broken down by the Nazgul. Two large wooden doors stood flanked by a watchtower on either side. As always, all of Bree's gates were shut at night.

Bree was feeling the affects of Malekith's raids even if it hadn't been directly attacked. The surrounding villages of Archet, Combe and Staddle had all been hit. Surviving residents fled to Bree for refuge but found its gates barred to them. The town wasn't equipped to take such a large influx of people. Apart from its surrounding wall, Bree's only defence was a town constabulary. The refugees opted to set up a large camp outside town while its officials decided what to do with them. An increasingly tense argument about the subject was currently taking place atop one the watchtowers. It was between Bree's mayor, Tenderlach, and one of the town's leading identities.

"It ain't right leaving those poor folk out there," Barliman Butterbur pointed at the refugee camp.

"I know, Butterbur," Tenderlach testily agreed. "But the town will be swamped if we let them in. Do you think your inn can accommodate them all?"

The _Prancing Pony's_ proprietor didn't care for this. Butterbur was driven to a large extent by personal demons. He remembered being paralysed in terror as the Nazgul searched for Frodo and his three friends. His conscience still hadn't been fully assured after the four hobbits caught up with him on their return journey to the Shire ("Black Riders weren't the sort to politely leave if asked, Mr Butterbur," Sam wryly told him). Butterbur was now trying to follow the example of the guest who did aid the hobbits that night.

"I remember when King Elessar was a patron of mine," Butterbur recalled. "Aye, I didn't trust him. But I never saw Strider turn away anyone needing his help. He wouldn't want us to either!"

Tenderlach bristled at the suggestion he was disrespecting the King.

"Nor would he expect us to do the impossible!" the Mayor remonstrated. "What if overcrowding leads to food shortages and riots? Not to mention the threat of disease should the town be besieged."

The pair's argument wasn't one of good against evil. It was a case of good people agreeing on the problem but being unsure what the solution was. This uncertainty now led to tragedy.

Raiders dropped out of stealth as they charged out of the forest surrounding Bree. These raiders weren't orcs but bands of human brigands. They wore Malekith's armour and were armed with falchions and crossbows like those used by Saruman's Uruk-hai.

The brigands immediately set upon the unprotected refugees without mercy. Any one who tried resisting was killed. The brigands plundered what meagre possessions the refugees had. Some refugees desperately sprinted towards Bree in the hope its gates would be open. They were shot down from behind in a volley of crossbow bolts before even getting close.

Tenderlach and Butterbur had been watching the massacre in silent horror from their location. The mayor's conscience demanded he open the gates. But his head told him it would also result in the constabulary being overwhelmed by the far more numerous and better equipped brigands. The screams of young women being taken captive were clearly heard through the pouring rain. The brigands' soon re-engaged stealth mode before heading back into the forest.

The raid had only lasted a few minutes. Scores of dead and wounded refugees were left in its wake. What was left of their camp had been scattered in all directions. A tear rolled down Butterbur's face at the devastation. Distant crow caws made Tenderlach presume the first scavengers weren't far off. The Mayor was wrong. It was actually the sound of a crebain flock that had finished surveying the scene.

The flock flew north-east for hours until they reached their destination. Malekith stood atop a cliff as his army passed beneath him. After the crebain delivered their report about Bree, the Svartalfr pulled out his palantir.

"I told you arming those brigands would prove to our advantage," Saruman haughtily gloated about the news. "Men can be crueler to each other than even the most savage orc."

"Humans are also wilful and cannot be fully trusted," Malekith repeated his reservations about the brigands.

Saruman arched an eyebrow. "Such as your lieutenant?"

Malekith narrowed his eyes at Saruman's unsubtle insult. He knew how the turn the tables on the ex-Istari.

"Our forces will soon be assaulting Tharbad," Malekith simply observed. "It'll be destroyed before the enemy's army even gets there."

Saruman hardened at this. He'd been closely watching Tharbad over the last couple of days.

"Remember," Saruman sternly intoned. "Tharbad contains something of great value to me."

Malekith washed his hands of the matter. "I delivered what you asked last night. Its now up to your Uruks to capture your prize."

"I've spent a great deal of time and resources on this," an increasingly raw Saruman reminded him.

"You've spent a great deal of _my_ time and _my_ resources," Malekith sharply corrected him. "Going after that arrow proved costly enough. Perhaps being trapped within this palantir has begun warping your senses, old fool?"

Malekith's head snapped sidewards from what felt like a violent slap. It was Saruman's response to his perceived impudence. Malekith had intended to goad such a reaction. The time had come to show who was the senior partner in this relationship.

Malekith's enchantment on the palantir worked somewhat like a high-voltage electric fence. Its energies were dangerous to anyone either side of it. Malekith now directed them at the consciousness contained within the seeing stone.

Saruman released a sharp cry of pain before violently falling on his back. It bought back memories of the duel in his throne room with Gandalf the Grey. Unlike then, Saruman restrained himself from retaliating. He'd more than even the score once the transference he'd secretly planned took place. For now, Saruman simply glared at the individual standing over him.

"All your plans are at my sufferance," Malekith coolly warned his ally. "Until Middle-earth is _mine_, I'm not indulging you any more."

Malekith abruptly terminated their conversation before shoving the palantir back into its pouch. He reflected on the war and his alliance with the former White Wizard.

"Soon," Malekith girded himself.

* * *

**Some reviewers have asked about this story incorporating battle elements from BOTFA. Admittedly, the film isn't released in Australia until Boxing Day. Nonetheless, I think my answer can be indirectly found via Gandalf in earlier chapters. The Avengers returning to Middle-earth is to help the Free Peoples against a style of warfare they're completely unprepared for.**

**I had toyed with Annuminas being destroyed as if hit by a Dark Elven grenade. But I thought the non-Asgardian Avengers would find something like a nuclear blast more confronting. I also speculated a mystical energy bomb would be 'easier' for Malekith to create with his power source than a black hole singularity.**

**Tenderlach is taken from the **_**Lord of the Rings Online**_** character. References to cancer can be found in medieval medical texts.**

**The attack on the refugee camp wasn't a gratuitous addition. Sadly, such attacks are all too common on refugee camps throughout this world.**


	26. Double Games

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

18/01/2015

Happy New Year to all readers.

I made an error in the last chapter with the time taken to reach Tharbad from Minas Tirith. The chapter's been amended with the Army of Light's journey being over six days. The time of the impending assault on Tharbad has also been updated to reflect this.

**NarniaIsAwesome**: I'm firmly of the view the people least trusted by dark lords are other dark lords.

**Black Night Wolf**: Thanks &amp; hope you enjoyed Christmas as well.

**Jo**: The White Council's rescue of Gandalf was my highlight. I also stand by decision not to include Tauriel in this story. Canon shows a broken heat can prove fatal to the Eldar.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Double Games**

Dawn found Rogers repeating one of his actions during the War of the Ring. He was alone in the Meduseld's armoury polishing his shield. Cleanliness was an ingrained habit of Captain America. But it was also a moment to privately reflect on the strategic situation.

The number of conventional raids throughout Eriador continued rising. There was still no change to what the raiders were targeting. The raid outside Bree was the closest a major centre had been attacked. But the attack on the refugee camp was a microcosm of how the war was unfolding. Outside of the major centres, law and order had completely broken down across Eriador.

There was still no breakthrough in relation to the nukes. It was something Rogers felt partly responsible for. Banner had largely been working on the problem himself given Stark's services had been needed elsewhere.

The previous morning, Eomer had summoned the Avengers' leaders for a private meeting. Rumours had begun spreading throughout Edoras about Annuminas's destruction. Eomer was understandably concerned about panic breaking out among his subjects. After the cavalry had departed, the residents of Edoras had to feel they weren't being abandoned to their fate. Consequently, Iron Man agreed to assist Eomer's scouts search the vicinity for any enemy forces in hiding. Eomer also requested if Black Widow could investigate if any nukes had been smuggled into Edoras.

"_I spoke with Aragorn beforehand," Eomer revealed to the pair. "He considers Natasha a genius when it comes to intelligence gathering."_

_Rogers reflected on Aragorn's praise of Black Widow. Romanoff's professionalism would find it irresistibly appealing._

"_Just repeat that to her, Eomer," Rogers recommended. "And she'll finish the investigation in no time."_

_Stark suggested a name for the investigation. "Perhaps we should call it 'Operation Nancy Drew'?"_

Rogers's thoughts ended after being joined by a visitor. It was the very monarch he'd just been thinking of. Eomer was holding two sheets of parchment.

"Good morrow, Steve," he greeted him. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

"It's not about jewellery is it?" Rogers wryly checked.

Eomer briefly chuckled at the last conversation the pair had in this setting.

"Indeed not," he confirmed before passing one of the sheets to Rogers. "Natasha just handed me the results of her investigation."

Rogers spoke as he read the report. "At least we can tell folks there's no hidden nukes to worry about. I know he gets here tomorrow. But we should also let Boromir know as well."

"I agree," Eomer said as Rogers passed the report back. "It's the morrow after that worries me."

This confused Rogers. "What do you mean?"

"It's when we all head to Tharbad," Eomer observed. "Edoras will only be left with a skeleton defence. There mightn't be a nuke within its bounds, Steve. But my people will still fear being attacked by one."

"Like Annuminas was," Rogers deduced the cause of that fear.

"And as I'm sure you're aware," Eomer concluded in agreement. "A rumoured attack can cause as much panic as an actual one."

Rogers didn't hear the infamous 1938 radio broadcast of _War of the Worlds_. A number of his contemporaries though were spooked into believing an alien invasion was actually taking place. _If only they knew how bad a real one could get,_ Rogers dryly reflected. A lot of that fear had been fuelled by the worsening situation in Europe. America had a policy of isolationism. But at a deeper level, its people knew that there was no escaping the seemingly inevitable war. A feeling currently shared by the residents of Edoras. Rogers also knew the second-guessing had to stop if Malekith was to be defeated.

"Boromir had good point," Rogers referred to the emergency war council. "Since resetting the transceivers, we've been tracking all enemy movement. There hasn't been any outside Eriador."

Eomer was still brooding over the attempt on Eowyn's life. "That doesn't mean they're not here, Steve."

"So why are they waiting?" Rogers countered. "Even without our help, you guys know Rohan like the back of your hand. The scouts haven't found even a hint the enemy's here."

Eomer's response revealed the Reunited Kingdom wasn't the only realm to embark on a major rebuilding program since the last war.

"That's true," Eomer conceded before coming to a decision. "I won't order that Edoras be evacuated. Still, any of my people are free to seek refuge at Helm's Deep. At least they'll feel protected from normal raids."

"And I'd still bet on most them staying here after we depart," Rogers argued. "Like Gimli said, this country has strong bones."

Eomer smiled at Captain America's salute to Eorlingas courage. If their King and the Avengers couldn't convince them the Riddermark was free of invaders, no one could.

Rogers jutted his chin at the other sheet Eomer had with him. "Is there something else we need to discuss?"

"Not really," Eomer casually advised. "It's just a title to a farm. Bruce actually convinced the former owner not to use it as a tobacco plantation."

Pryte sold the farm he'd been planning to develop not long after being introduced to the Other Guy.

"Because it's a health hazard?" Rogers guessed due to the proposed crop.

The sight of Pryte cowering before Hulk had satisfied Eomer no end.

"Yes," Eomer confirmed with a dark gleam in his eye. "Particularly for the individual in question…"

* * *

Banner hadn't left the main hall since the emergency council. Like in the aftermath of the Grand Market, the mystery behind the latest enemy technology needed to be solved quickly. Unlike then though, there was no-one else currently helping him. Banner understood and accepted Stark assisting the Rohirrim. Still, he would've very much liked his friend's help right now. Every attempt at unravelling the nuke's energy signature had so far failed.

Rogers vetoed Stark's suggested operational name for Romanoff's investigation. But he heartily approved of the one Barton had chosen for the defence of Tharbad – 'Operation Agincourt'. Just like Henry V, Barton knew a strong defensive position was imperative against a numerically superior hostile force. The Avengers had brought with them a number of weapons that could help in this regard. One was a large case of advanced anti-personnel mines. Several yards from Banner's workstation, Barton was instructing a group of volunteers in their use.

"They need to be switched on 'Receive' before burial," Barton said demonstrating with one of the mines. "And its important they're not buried deeper than a foot."

Barton was never one for airs and graces. Not even in a place steeped in them like Middle-earth. He told the volunteers to address him by name.

"We'll be placing them about the ruins, Clint?" one of the volunteers asked.

"I'm still working on the layout," Barton confirmed. "There's not enough mines to halt the advance. So we'll be using them to channel the enemy into a killing zone."

"Where the Other Guy will be waiting for them?" another one speculated.

A number of volunteers smirked as they imagined the invader's fate. Caught up in his work, an increasingly frustrated Banner was oblivious to the group's discussion. Barton decided to sound a note of caution.

"He's first got to take out their artillery," Barton reminded the volunteers of the threat. "Which means the rest of them will be free to attack the gatehouse. At least for a short while. If they get past us and destroy the bridges and docks - Eriador falls."

The volunteers immediately sobered at this. With Barton having driven out any sense of complacency, they returned attention to what they were assisting him with.

"I've a question about the mines, Clint," one asked. "Is there any risk they'll explode while we handle them?"

Barton held up a small remote.

"Safety first, guys," he assured them. "I'll remotely arm them only after you've finished."

The hall was immediately startled by another explosion.

"_Dammit!"_ Banner vented after hitting another dead end.

Barton believed landmines weren't the only things requiring a 'safety first' policy.

"Can you guys give us a moment?" Barton quietly requested the volunteers.

The volunteers had no objection and briskly exited the hall. Hulk might be a powerful ally. But his capricious temper was nothing to take lightly. A tired Banner rubbed his face before noticing Hawkeye had come up to him.

"Sorry," Banner simply apologised.

"What's wrong?" Barton asked.

Banner gestured at the screen. "This signature's really got me beat. I thought I would've found it by now."

Most of the advanced equations made little sense to Barton. But he suspected other reasons why Banner's research was having troubles.

"Malekith knows how we got into Carn Dum," Barton speculated. "He won't want us unravelling any more of his technology. Or at least not make it easy." Barton then noted the dark circles under Banner's eyes. "When did you last get some sleep? You know, proper sleep."

The physician in Banner knew where Barton was headed. "Is this the part you tell me I'm no good to anyone tired and stressed?"

"We need you stressed, Banner," Barton advised. "Just not right now."

Banner chuckled at Barton's dry wit. Humour was indeed the best medicine.

Barton smiled before continuing. "Look, go to your room and just promise me you'll try."

A grateful Banner simply nodded his agreement before leaving. Barton went over to the other display screen and brought up Tharbad's layout. Landmines weren't the only means of impeding the enemy's advance.

"Damrod," Barton hailed him. "Are you guys allowed to commandeer stuff?"

"So long as their owner is justly compensated," Damrod summarised Kingdom law. "Did you see something we could use?"

"Yeah," Barton confirmed. "You remember that large lumber pile on the docks?"

"What have you in mind, Clint?" Damrod asked.

Barton started, "First, we're going to need some carpenters and blacksmiths…"

* * *

_Banner lay awake on his bed as daylight streamed into his room. His mind couldn't stop going over the tracking algorithm._

"_Trouble sleeping, Doctor Banner?" a baritone voice mocked him._

_Banner was stunned to see Saruman standing to his immediate left. Shock turned to horror when Banner felt completely paralysed, unable to move or talk. His nemesis raised his eyebrows at Banner's haplessness._

"_I'm not surprised," Saruman coolly observed. "The danger to you is unparalleled."_

Banner's eyes shot open as he awoke in his bed. He let out a sigh of relief upon realising it had been a dream. Banner guessed his darkened room meant it was late afternoon or dusk. He reflected on his dream before getting up.

"You're an unparalleled pain in the ass," Banner insulted the ethereal Saruman. "Unparalleled…"

Banner suddenly had a flash of inspiration. He jumped out of bed before making a mad dash to the main hall.

Outside the hall, Barton was supervising a group of volunteers skilled in carpentry. The immediate surrounds echoed with the sound of saws, hammers and chisels transforming the lumber pile Barton had spoken of. There was no shortage of skilled woodworkers among the volunteers given timber was Tharbad's primary export. To counter the fading sun, Barton had set up a portable floodlight for the purposes of illumination. While speaking with a trio of blacksmiths, he spotted Banner running into the hall.

Banner didn't stop until he was at his workstation. He frenetically began changing the search parameters he'd been using to find the nukes. Concerned by Banner's actions moments ago, Barton had quietly joined him.

"Seven hours," Barton pithily advised Banner how long he'd slept. "I didn't think you'd get past four."

"Yeah," Banner absently replied.

"You feel better?" Barton checked.

Banner was completely lost in his work. "Mm."

Barton stated, "SHIELD wants you to design a new cage for the Other Guy."

It took Banner a moment to realise what had just been said. He turned and looked at his fellow Avenger. The look on Hawkeye's face indicated it was a false alarm.

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention," a smirking Barton said.

"Yeah," Banner similarly responded. "The sleep was a big help. I had a strange dream though. It's actually given me an idea how we can find the nukes."

Besides Banner, Stark hadn't told any Avenger about the dreams he was having prior to Gandalf's arrival. But Barton had read about Arda being home to a very powerful telepath.

"Maybe that Elf-lady was giving you a nudge?" Barton wryly suggested.

Banner smiled at the reference to Galadriel. "I don't think so. It was quite the opp-"

Banner stopped himself mid-sentence upon remembering what he knew about _palantiri_. Seeing stones couldn't be used to read minds. Still, maybe he hadn't been dreaming after all.

"You ok?' a concerned Barton asked.

Banner didn't answer this. "Look, have you started laying those mines yet?"

Barton wondered what had prompted this. Banner might be a pacifist. But even he didn't object to landmines being used against the likes of goblins and trolls.

"I'm still designing the minefield," Barton answered in the negative. "Why?"

"You might want to bury them after dark," Banner suggested. "Trust me, we're being watched."

* * *

The Dunlendings didn't prohibit all outsiders from their lands. Over the last two years, they had permitted access to select merchants from other realms. A pair of Gondorian merchants had built a particularly lucrative trade with the largest Dunlending settlement. It was the same merchants who recognised Banner when he arrived at Tharbad. Their names were Torchuil and Elaglar.

Furs and hides from Dunland fetched a high price in Minas Tirith. Torchuil and Elaglar currently had a near monopoly on their supply. Keen to maintain their market stranglehold, the pair recently gave the settlement's chieftain a gift of appreciation. The chieftain and his chosen warriors were presented with high-quality steel swords and axes to arm themselves. Given the scarcity of forged metal in Dunland, the gift was gratefully accepted. The chieftain, Wulf, proudly wore his sword while hosting a council of his fellows that morning.

Wulf was the most powerful of the Dunlending chieftains. Like his historical namesake, Wulf was a leader and warrior of no mean skill. News had spread throughout Dunland after scouts discovered the bodies of Cardan and his men. Horse tracks were found near the bodies heading into Rohan. Upon hearing this, every Dunlending assumed only the hated 'Forgil' could've been responsible. Nine chieftains immediately accepted Wulf's invitation to meet and discuss this outrage.

The council was taking place within Wulf's wooden hall. The chieftains sat on fur-lined curule chairs facing each other in a circle. They were unanimous the Horse-lords should be made to pay for their unprovoked attack. But they were unsure how to go about it. Scouts reported the Ents were watching over the Gap of Rohan. On that basis, a retaliatory strike into the Riddermark would be tantamount to suicide. And then there was the mystery of the strange metal vessel that had fallen from the sky near Cardan's village. Any tracks from the crash site had long gone. So the chieftains were unsure to whom the vessel belonged to. The current theory was it being a new weapon the Forgil intended to use against them. Perhaps the Rohirrim killed Cardan's warriors while trying to reclaim it? Given the vessel still lay there, the Rohirrim might try again but this time with an army.

As debate flowed back and forth, one of Wulf's chosen warriors, Andras, entered the hall from outside. Andras surreptitiously walked up to his lord before whispering something in his ear. Wulf immediately ordered him back outside before interrupting council proceedings. Some important guests of Wulf had arrived late last night. Before any chieftain could ask who they were, Andras returned escorting Torchuil and Elaglar. Wulf spoke to them semi-fluently in the Common Tongue.

"Welcome, friends!" Wulf warmly greeted them.

Torchuil and Elaglar acknowledged their host with a deferential bow.

"Thank you, Lord Wulf," Torchuil responded. "We would've paid our respects earlier. But we didn't want to interrupt you and your fellow chiefs."

A number of chieftains were indeed wondering why Wulf had summoned the pair. What business was far more pressing than this council's? Wulf was about to demonstrate he wasn't the most powerful man in Dunland only because of a strong sword-arm.

"Wulf not insulted," he assured them before pointing at their escort. "Andras say you hurry from Tharbad."

"Yes milord," Elaglar confirmed. "And I don't think we'll be returning there for quite some time."

"Oh?" Wulf feigned surprise.

"There's a large army of goblins and trolls heading to attack it," Elaglar explained. "They'll be there in three days."

The two merchants had no qualms with their ship being used to evacuate Tharbad. But they decided to still proceed with their planned trip into Dunland. The Wild-men needed to be warned about the danger for one thing. Not to mention the commercial repercussions if the goblins and trolls also chose to attack Wulf's lands.

"Tharbad not stand?" Wulf continued.

"Its garrison's very small," Torchuil said. "Though there's a couple of Avengers helping out including Hulk."

A number of chieftains nervously chatted in Dunlendish upon hearing this. Until now, none of them had known the Avengers had returned. Tales about the last Avengers to visit Middle-earth were widespread throughout Dunland. As former allies of Saruman, the Dunlendings considered themselves fortunate to have escaped the trio's wrath during the last war. Particularly the wrath of the one called 'Hulk'. The damage to the Pinnacle of the Orthanc was testament enough to Hulk's vast strength. If Saruman's seat of power couldn't withstand a combined assault by Hulk and the Ents, there was no chance Dunland could. If Wulf shared these concerns he didn't show it. He called the council to order before coming to the crux of why he'd invited merchants.

"Your king sends no aid?" Wulf prodded his guests.

Being told the Army of Light was on its way was a big reason why Tharbad's morale was holding.

"King Elessar himself leads our fleet," Elaglar corrected his host. "With luck, they'll be there before the attack."

"And King Eomer rides in support," Torchuil added. "His riders will soon be passing through here on the North-South Road."

Wulf noted how the eyes of his fellow chieftains flicked at this. Now they understood why Torchuil and Elaglar had been invited into their presence.

Dunlendings might not have the skill or resources to build a sophisticated spy network. But Wulf knew that travelling merchants were often a good source of news about the outside world. A pair of well-connected merchants from Minas Tirith was especially valuable in this regard. Torchuil and Elaglar had a strong commercial incentive to make regular visits to Dunland. Wulf believed a steady stream of news about the comings and goings within the Reunited Kingdom was well worth the price of playing an ignorant savage. That arrangement had just provided some very valuable military intelligence. More information could be sort from the pair later.

"Glad you are well, friends," Wulf began dismissing his guests. "You dine with us tonight."

The merchants knew Wulf's invitation didn't come with a choice.

"We'd be honoured, milord," Elaglar confirmed before he and Torchuil were escorted outside.

The council resumed its business with the other chieftains steely gazing at Wulf. All concerns over facing Hulk had been quickly abandoned. An opportunity existed to engage the Forgil before they even reached Tharbad. Wulf's suggested battleground received unanimous agreement.

"We stop them at the Neck!" he resolutely declared.

* * *

Late afternoon found Stark just outside the mouth of a mountain tunnel. It was the northern entrance into the Dwimorberg. The Paths of the Dead had been completely abandoned since the War of the Ring. But Eomer still wanted to be absolutely sure no enemy forces might be hiding there. And Iron Man was the best option available to find out.

As he implied to Legolas and Gimli, Stark wouldn't be here if it were his choice. Stark was firmly a man of science in spite of everything he'd encountered over the last few years. But even he'd admit many things about Middle-earth defied rational explanation. One was the Oathbreakers that Banner had told him about. When one of Earth's most brilliant minds described them as 'ghosts', Stark felt justifiably worried about encountering them. The Other Guy might have been able to resist their spectral touch. But Stark wasn't sure the Suit could provide similar protection.

There was some immediate relief for Stark. The Dwimorberg seemed absent of the aura of dread Banner described it containing. Now Stark hoped to relieve his greatest anxiety.

"Anything, Jarvis?" Stark asked about the mountain's interior.

"No enemies, sir," JARVIS reported after scanning. "The interior's completely caved-in with no way in or out."

"Except if you're a ghost," Stark warily added.

JARVIS reminded Stark what he was overlooking. "If there are any Oathbreakers, I doubt they're with Malekith. King Elessar's the only one who can command them."

"Remind me never to piss him off," Stark dryly reflected.

"I think you're well past that point, sir," JARVIS deadpanned.

Stark was quickly prevented from responding.

"There's a large body of cavalry moving on Dunharrow," JARVIS seriously reported.

"Hostile or friendly?" Stark similarly checked.

"Very friendly in your case," was all JARVIS indicated.

"What's with the cryptic answers?" Stark asked in mild exasperation. "You sound like Legolas."

"_Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog_," JARVIS smugly retorted.

Stark simply rolled his eyes before taking flight. The Paths of the Dead rapidly passed beneath him as he headed north towards Dunharrow. It didn't take Stark long to spot the body of cavalry JARVIS had detected. The combined Gondorian-Haradrim force was less than a mile from the Rohirrim encampment. As JARVIS predicted, the Haradrim released a mighty cheer as they witnessed Iron Man hurtling overhead.

Not all riders from Minas Tirith were heading towards Dunharrow. Boromir and Imrahil rode into Edoras escorted by a small company of Swan Knights. Accompanying them was the commanding officer of the Haradrim cavalry. The commander was none other than the Harad Ambassador to the Reunited Kingdom.

Hyaquet was a member of the Black Serpent's tribe. After receiving Sauron's summons to assault Minas Tirith, the Black Serpent charged Hyaquet with watching over tribal lands. Hyaquet may have been a skilled rider and warrior. But the Black Serpent valued him more as a lieutenant who never placed personal ambition above the greater good. Hyaquet's reputation for selfless integrity was the major reason the Haradrim had appointed him as their ambassador to the Reunited Kingdom. It was the same reason why they'd asked him to lead their cavalry in this campaign. Hyaquet dryly reflected it wasn't as though the Haradrim had much choice. All their other experienced cavalry commanders had been killed at Pelennor Fields.

The group of riders eventually dismounted by the Royal Stables where a sizeable entourage was waiting for them. Formalities were instantly cast aside when Lothiriel and Imrahil embraced for the first time in more than a year. Eomer let his wife and father-in-law enjoy the moment and chose to speak to Rohan's latest ally.

"Welcome to the Riddermark, Lord Hyaquet," Eomer greeted him. "You and your fellow Haradrim honour us with your presence."

Hyaquet gave a deferential bow. "Thank you, Eomer-King. Our peoples may have been enemies a few years ago. But our leaders hope this can mark a new beginning between us."

Eomer still recalled the Battle of Pelennor Fields like if it was yesterday. So much of that battle defied forgetting: how his uncle led the initial charge; Thor's incredible displays of power; the destruction of the Hosts of Mordor at the hands of Hulk and the Oathbreakers; and the anguish of finding Eowyn in the aftermath of the battle. Eomer also remembered the charge by the Haradrim cavalry. Like Thor, Eomer admired how the Black Serpent and his riders fought to the last. They were the only enemies who fell that day with the Rohirrim's respect.

"Which is also my wish and all my subjects," Eomer sincerely confirmed.

Boromir's family warmly welcomed him. By definition, family also included Captain America.

"You're early!" a pleasantly surprised Rogers told the Steward.

"We decided this morning to keep riding 'til we got here," Boromir explained. "It goes without saying we've been on edge over the last two days."

"As have we, Boromir," Eowyn comforted him.

Boromir softly smiled at his sister-in-law's concern before asking, "How's the fleet?"

Black Widow was standing next to Eowyn. "Still on schedule. No enemy naval activity either."

"I suppose the God of Thunder is as great a deterrent as any," Boromir wryly deduced.

Faramir tried pepping his tired brother. "At least you can rest safely tonight, Boromir. It won't be long before we're reunited with the rest of our friends."

_Tell that to my heart, little brother!_ Boromir happily thought in relation to one of the fleet's passengers.

Iron Man then landed among them. As always, Stark casually flipped up his visor and spoke with a demeanour to match.

"Spook Central's all clear, Cap," Stark reported.

"The Dwimorberg," Faramir clarified for his confused brother.

"Did you go inside?" Rogers checked.

Stark shook his head. "It's completely caved in. Not that I'd need to with Jarvis."

Romanoff faintly clucked like a chicken earning her an indignant glare from Stark. Rogers quickly smirked before turning to other matters.

"I was just about to tell Boromir," Rogers told Stark. "Hawkeye contacted us a short while ago. There's good news and bad news."

Faramir's hopes notwithstanding, all knew a major battle was imminent for control of Tharbad.

"What's the bad news?" Boromir asked.

"Saruman's watching our every move in Tharbad," Rogers grimly reported.

Boromir and Stark weren't all that surprised to hear this.

"And the good?" the former followed up.

"Bruce might've found a way we can track down the nukes," Rogers advised with cautious optimism.

Stark's interest was immediately piqued. "How?"

Rogers gestured at Faramir to speak. Stark was the ideal person to describe Banner's intended solution.

"Hopefully you can explain it to us in plain English, Tony," Faramir knowingly prefaced. "What are anti-electron collisions?"

* * *

**Dunlendings called the Rohirrim 'Forgil' or 'Strawheads'. Wulf's namesake is mentioned in **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**, Appendix A 'The House of Eorl'.**

**What JARVIS said in Sindarin roughly means: "I can say what I wish, and you won't understand me."**

**A lot of urban myths about the _War of the Worlds_ broadcast. The main one being that it panicked millions of listeners. If Orson Welles was alive today, I've little doubt he could use modern media to produce something that would panic a lot more people than in 1938.**

**And some readers will note the reference to a favourite childhood film of mine. RIP Harold Ramis.**


	27. The Rallying Point

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

01/03/2015

Thanks for your patience readers. Things are always pretty hectic when you commence a new job. Not to mention having an unexpected cancer scare (fortunately all clear). Hopefully this chapter will make the wait worthwhile.

**Dan Man**: Many (belated) happy returns.

**Aragorn II Elessar**: Thanks for your kind reviews.

**Anonymous**: In this story, I think SL's cameo would be the Dwarf Quartermaster at Osgiliath.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The Rallying Point**

The scenes at Dunharrow that morning closely mirrored those when Theoden's Riders set out for Minas Tirith. Five and a half thousand horsemen hastily went about dousing campfires and preparing their mounts before commencing their three-day ride to Tharbad. The first part of that journey would be linking up with their commanders just west of Edoras.

Eomer hosted a simple welcome banquet for his guests in the Meduseld the previous evening. Not surprisingly, a lot of conversation centred on the war. But something Iron Man revealed had also captured attention.

Theoretical physics in Middle-earth had taken a quantum leap after Stark explained the science behind anti-electron collisions. It was of greater interest to many than why Banner was using the phenomena to track down Malekith's nukes. Stark continued to field questions on the topic the following morning.

"How you know these 'atoms' exist if you can't see them, Mister Stark?" a baffled Sam asked.

Sam, Pippin, Stark and members of the Grey Company were gathered around a table in the Meduseld. Eomer and his senior commanders would soon be joining them for a final briefing prior to departure. Displayed on the table was a large map of Rohan and Dunland.

"There's lots of experiments," Stark answered Sam's question. "And we're now able take photos of them."

"With those 'electron microscopes' you spoke of?" Elladan pieced the information together.

The billionaire simply nodded. The academic in Faramir envied the research tools Stark and Banner had at their disposal. Earth scholars could collect information about so many things, from the heavens to the smallest facets of reality, in ways unparalleled in Middle-earth. Even the information contained in Saruman's library paled in comparison.

"We all know about Bruce's accident," Faramir prefaced. "But obviously the study of atoms has other applications in your world?"

Stark wished he could show Faramir around his and Banner's labs in Stark Tower. A sharp mind capable of thinking outside the box was a rarity anywhere. The corporate headhunter in Stark regretted Faramir's loyalty to Aragorn wasn't due to salary.

"An old friend of my Dad's has made it his life's work," Stark revealed. "His name's Hank P-"

Stark was cut short by the arrival of Eomer and his entourage. Not surprisingly, the Lord of the Mark had overall command of the force riding to Tharbad. If not due to his expertise in mounted warfare, then certainly because three-quarters of the riders owed him their allegiance. Boromir was his second.

The pair walked up to the table along with Rogers, Imrahil, Hyaquet and Eomer's two ranking Marshals. In recognition of his service and experience, Elfhelm had been promoted to Marshal of the East-Mark after Sauron's defeat. A trusted and senior nobleman named 'Erkenbrand' was Marshal of the West-Mark. Stark refrained from asking why Lothiriel, Eowyn, Romanoff and Merry were absent.

"Good morrow, my lords," Eomer promptly started. "Before setting out, I wanted Steve to update you all on overnight developments."

Rogers began after receiving a nod from Eomer. The Free Peoples had another chance to appreciate the Avengers' transceivers. They mightn't yet be able to pinpoint Malekith's nukes. But their ability to detect conventional forces was still a major asset.

"The Dunlendings have begun mobilizing," Captain America summarised before tapping his finger on the map. "They're concentrating in the north-west, close to the border with Enedwaith."

"The Neck," Halbarad grimly identified the location.

Dunland felt as an exotic location to Hyaquet as Near Harad was for many of his latest allies.

"What is it?" the Haradrim asked.

"Gandalf led the four of us through it on our way back to the Shire," Pippin recalled. "It's a narrow wooded valley."

"The North-South Road runs through it," Erkenbrand picked up Pippin's theme. "If we're forced to fight there, our horses will have no room to manoeuvre."

"In other words, the perfect spot for an ambush," Rogers articulated his conclusion when JARVIS first gave him the data.

"No way around it?" Stark checked.

Iron Man would be the cavalry's high-altitude scout and protector over the journey. Unfortunately, he couldn't offer to be its transport. Not even with the Suit's mithril-enhanced strength.

"Not for a force our size, Tony," Eomer regretfully advised. "Not if we wish to get to Tharbad in time."

Reaching Tharbad was no longer just about reuniting with the rest of the Army of Light. Just like Helm's Deep four years ago, Eomer was leading a force to relieve a beleaguered outpost. This time though, his force risked fighting a major engagement before getting there.

"Faramir and Steve's plan will work," Boromir insisted to raise spirits. "The Dunlendings' will be too proud to refuse our offer."

A curious Stark looked at Rogers. "You told them about _The Godfather_?"

At the same time, an established Rohirric custom was taking place in the Royal Stables. The ladies of the court were preparing to accompany their menfolk to the encampment. Though the encampment in this case meant Tharbad.

Eomer would've preferred for Lothiriel and Eowyn to remain behind at Edoras. But the last few weeks had demonstrated no place was out of Malekith's reach. The pair riding to Tharbad incurred the risk of getting caught in a pitched battle with the Wildmen. Remaining in Edoras risked Malekith killing them in the same manner he did Grima. On that basis, Eomer had asked a highly revered Esquire of Rohan to help Eowyn prepare for departure.

Steven and Merry smiled at each other as the hobbit gently rocked the infant in his arms. Eowyn was just a few feet away strapping a cradleboard to her steed. It was so her son could be taken to Tharbad.

"Are they comfortable, milady?" Merry nodded at the cradleboard.

"Rohirrim have carried their children in them for generations," Eowyn assured him. "And after flying in the jet, I think Steven's developing a taste for travel."

Merry grinned at this as he passed Steven to his mother. Eowyn tucked her son comfortably into the cradleboard's woollen pouch before tying its laces. Steven's eyes darted around trying to make sense of the situation.

"I suppose I can't really ride with you this time," Merry reflected to Eowyn.

"You can ride with me if want," Romanoff said from behind.

Merry turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. Black Widow wasn't wearing her SHIELD uniform but a maroon-coloured dress. The master assassin looked every bit the Rohirrim noblewoman.

Romanoff smiled at Merry's reaction. "I'm glad you like it, Merry."

"I said it would suit you, Natasha," a pleased Eowyn reminded her.

Eowyn had earlier found the dress for Romanoff. As the Avenger tried it on, Eowyn told her the story of how she joined the Rohirrim's legendary ride to Minas Tirith.

"Thanks," Romanoff acknowledged Eowyn's help. "But to be honest. I think I'd prefer to wear something like Dernhelm."

"You and me both, Natasha!" Eowyn knowingly laughed.

"Um, why are you wearing it, Natasha?" Merry finally asked.

"Its all part of the plan," Romanoff referred to Rogers and Faramir's. "The Dunlendings can't know they're facing Avengers."

There was a gleam in Merry's as he asked, "Does that mean Tony's finally wearing an apron?"

Eomer, his family and the commanders were soon trotting through the main street of Edoras. Escorting them was the Grey Company and the Royal Guard, including Eothain. While Merry rode with Romanoff, Sam and Pippin rode with Halbarad and Boromir respectively.

As Rogers had predicted, Edoras's residents had decided to remain rather than evacuate. Mounted on Firefoot, Eomer proudly acknowledged the farewell bows from his subjects with a nod or wave.

It wasn't long before the group had exited the city and joined the cavalry who had been patiently waiting upon them. The party from Edoras halted so Eomer could give final instructions before the ride to Tharbad began. Eomer privately compared his force with the one his uncle led four years ago.

With the exception of Thor and Merry, Theoden's riders were exclusively Rohirrim. Eomer though would also be commanding Gondorians, Haradrim, Dunedain and Elves. Not to mentioned three times the number of Hobbits and Avengers. The Ruler of the Mark allowed himself a moment to soak in the history of it all before speaking. He chose words that cut across racial lines as well as honoured the memory of his uncle.

"Riders of Middle-earth!" Eomer rallied them. "I bid you forth, and fear no darkness!"

Eomer's words were greeted with expressions of silent determination before the cavalry began their journey. Eowyn softly smiled as her son gently slept through the thundering sound made by thousands of horse hooves.

"How do we look from above, Tony?" Eomer asked the cavalry's airborne scout.

Riders with an earpiece suddenly heard what sounded like, for most of them, strange music. Romanoff immediately rolled her eyes upon recognising it.

_Move 'em up (head 'em up)_

_Head 'em up (move 'em on)_

_Move 'em on (head 'em up)_

_Rawhide_

_Cut 'em out (ride 'em in)_

_Ride 'em in (cut 'em out)_

_Cut 'em out (ride 'em in)_

_Rawhide!_

* * *

It was now less than thirty hours before the attack on Tharbad commenced. While the defenders' morale was still holding, their anxiety was also increasing by the minute. The natural fear of surviving an overwhelming attack was one reason. Another was the magnitude of the burden Aragorn had placed on them was finally sinking in. Tharbad's defenders were the only ones that stood between Eriador and the abyss.

Standing atop the gatehouse, Hawkeye inwardly shared these anxieties and more. Damrod's order-of-battle proclaimed Barton as his second-in-command. None of the garrison objected given their general lack of combat experience. Like their Tower Guard counterparts, they considered it an honour to be commanded by an Avenger. But Barton's command experience had mostly been in leading special ops teams. Tomorrow night would be the first time he'd have command in a pitched battle.

Saruman spying on Tharbad had also complicated preparations. Over the last night couple of nights, a small group of volunteers had buried the anti-personnel mines under Barton's supervision. The volunteers wore night-vision goggles as they carried out the task to avoid attracting attention. Barton had also assembled another weapon in that time as well. That weapon was under a tarpaulin a couple of paces from where Barton now stood.

"Make sure it doesn't blow off," he instructed a guard about the tarpaulin.

It was then Barton noticed Damrod walking up to him.

"Bruce's here," Damrod quietly advised.

Barton promptly followed Damrod back down the stairs into the gatehouse. If Saruman was watching Tharbad, the odds were good a lot of his attention would be on the two Avengers stationed there. Under order of Rogers, Tharbad's garrison had been operating under strict radio silence since this morning. Saruman might lip read any communications allowing Malekith to foil the Army of Light's intended strategy. Tharbad's garrison also needed to take precautions with communications amongst themselves.

Damrod and Barton stopped outside the gatehouse's storeroom where Banner was waiting inside. After they each put on a pair of night-vision goggles, they entered the room before closing its door behind them. The room was completely dark. But an impressed Damrod gave a small gasp at the goggle's enhanced sight. He could clearly see Banner standing in front him wearing goggles as well. If only the Rangers had been issued with them a few years ago. This compared to Banner who found it awkward standing around in the dark like this.

"Before we start." Banner said before wryly asking, "Does anyone else feel really stupid right now?'

The trio knowingly smirked. Anything to keep up spirits was welcome.

"Perhaps we should've packed a Cone of Silence?" Barton sarcastically suggested.

Damrod wondered why the two Avengers chuckled about this strange sounding device. He'd ask Barton about it later. More serious matters needed to be discussed now.

"How fares your research, Bruce?" Damrod asked.

Banner had adjusted the tracking algorithm using the anti-electron collision data from the Annuminas blast. Even with JARVIS, processing the data was a lengthy process.

"All things being equal," Banner forecast. "We should be able to detect any nuke within thirty-six hours."

Damrod released a troubled sigh. "That's still after the enemy arrives."

"So we stick to our defence as planned," Barton argued. "I'll set the tripwires from where they can fire their rockets."

"The Other Guy can hit them earlier than that," Banner offered.

Damrod and Barton had earlier discussed using this tactic.

"There's a problem, Bruce," Damrod advised. "While he's destroying their artillery, the rest of them could retreat in all directions."

Night-vision showed Banner's confused frown at this.

"Like Cap said to me this morning," Barton explained. "We can't march into Eriador with thousands of orcs and trolls unaccounted for. We've got to destroy them to secure our rear."

Banner gave nod of understanding. Unlike other Avengers, military planning wasn't really his forte. The notion the defenders could completely destroy the invaders still seemed preposterous though.

"It'll be three-hundred to one," Banner pointed out the defender's odds. "Even the Other Guy mightn't be able to stop them overrunning the gatehouse."

Barton could've been pedantic and pointed out that Banner wasn't including the two hundred volunteers in his calculations. The volunteers had greatly helped with preparing the defences. But as Banner implied, counting the volunteers as frontline fighters was another matter entirely.

"We should still be able to hold," Barton cautiously predicted. "At least until the cavalry gets here, literally."

Damrod knew what Barton was referring to. "And what if Eomer's riders are forced to battle the Wildmen?"

Hawkeye's reply puzzled Damrod even more than his reference to _Get Smart_.

"Maybe I should've called it 'Operation Alamo'," Barton reflected.

* * *

Morning saw the fleet entering the mouth of the Greyflood. Aside from a short delay to allow the evacuee boats to join it, the fleet was still on schedule to reach Tharbad the following day.

The cavalry's moment of truth came that afternoon. Their journey through Dunland had so far been free of incident. The cavalry's leaders were currently positioned atop the crest of a hill. Ahead of them less than a mile away was the Neck.

The Neck was a defile bordered by steep rocky hills. The North-South Road seemingly disappeared into the dense pine forests that bordered either side of the road. In a rarity, the cavalry's second-in-command hoped Captain America to be wrong.

"Can you see them, Tony?" Boromir asked about the Dunlendings.

There wasn't even a trace of levity in Stark's reply. Especially given what he was seeing via the Suit's display.

"All seven thousand of them," Iron Man soberly confirmed from high altitude. "Some are blocking the road and the rest are waiting in ambush. They've also covered the forest floor with stakes and traps."

Boromir winced as he imagined the cavalry being impaled upon the Wildmen's defences. The Steward's brother wanted to know if the Dunlendings had deployed something else. Something his and Rogers's plan greatly depended on in order to work.

"Do they have a totem, Tony?" Faramir checked. "It should be an animal's skull atop a post."

JARVIS zoomed in on the barricades where the totem was located. Sticking out of the ground was an eight-foot tall wooden post with a large bull's skull attached.

"Roger that," Stark confirmed. "It's also got one, two…ten streamers tied around it."

"What's that mean?" Sam asked those around him.

"Two things, Master Samwise," Eomer answered. "First, ten tribes are arrayed against us. Second, they wish to treat before deciding to kill us."

Wulf was among the front line blocking the road. They were protected a row of sharp wooden stakes protruding outward at an angle. Some of his fellow chieftains had argued they should take their enemies completely by surprise. But Wulf convinced them much could be gained by parleying first. His whole strategy was more about the threat of, rather than actual, force.

Unlike Saruman, Wulf valued his fellow Dunlendings as more than mere sword-fodder. Defeating the Rohirrim would still come at a heavy price in lives. Scouts reported Eomer's force also included numerous allied riders. Attacking the Rohirrim would effectively mean war with the Reunited Kingdom as well. That said, what Wulf really feared was another ally of the Rohirrim's. An ally more powerful than all of the Free Peoples combined.

No Avengers had been spotted among the cavalry. But there was no safe distance from that group of remarkable individuals. Torchuil and Elaglar had revealed new Avengers in addition to old ones (Wulf had ordered no one was to leave the settlement during his and his warriors' absence). Admittedly, the Avengers weren't tyrannical aggressors. As their name implied though, they weren't above retaliation either. The prospect of facing the Avengers' wrath in response for killing Eomer's riders caused Wulf to shudder.

Wulf's thoughts ended upon spotting a small mounted company moving along the road towards the Dunlendings' position. It was Eomer, Faramir with a dozen Royal Guards riding in escort. Wulf was quietly puzzled no other cavalry was following them. Had the invaders deduced the risk of entering the Neck with their whole force? If so, how? No enemy scouts had been spotted reconnoitring the Dunlending's position. Eomer ordered his escort to halt before he and Faramir trotted to within a few yards of Wulf. Negotiations promptly began without any diplomatic formalities.

"We ride for Tharbad," Eomer came straight to the point. "Move aside. None of your lands have been attacked."

"Riders kill our warriors," Wulf tersely reminded Eomer of recent events.

"Only because your warriors were trying to kill our friends," Eomer countered.

"Intruders," Wulf justified Cardan's attack.

"Who would've peacefully left Dunland if they'd been allowed to," Faramir argued.

Only one thing now matter to Wulf and his fellow Dunlendings.

"Blood calls for blood," Wulf resolutely stated.

Eomer decided to enact Rogers and Faramir's plan. There was no way any of the Grey Company would be handed over to the Wildmen. Something else would be offered to satisfy Wulf's demands for justice.

"You're right, milord," Eomer agreed. "But no more blood than necessary."

Wulf frowned in confusion.

"We settle this according to Dunlending custom," Faramir explained his brother-in-law's meaning. "_Treial gan hyrwyddwr_."

Several Dunlendings stirred at Faramir's use of their language. 'Trial by champion' had been used to settle disputes between warring tribes. Before engaging in battle, tribes sometimes opted to have their champions engage in single combat.

"To the death," Wulf coolly observed how the victor was determined.

Eomer proposed terms. "If we win, you allow us to pass. If we lose, we'll turn back and depart Dunland."

Given how desperate the cavalry was to reach Tharbad, Wulf decided to raise the stakes. Something that would give the Dunlendings leverage over the Forgil and protection from the Avengers.

Wulf pointed his sword at Eomer. "If you lose, _you_ our hostage."

Eomer gave a curt nod of agreement. Inwardly, Wulf was surprised about the quickness of Eomer's concession. He put it down the arrogance the Rohirrim had towards his people. The Horse-lords might have the superior military. But Wulf still wagered the Dunlendings were the better individual warriors. Particularly those now summoned forth.

"_Champions!_" Wulf bellowed.

The Dunlendings released a deafening roar of defiance as Andras and nine other tribal champions made their way through the ranks. Not surprisingly, all were tall and strong with the courage and skill to match. Andras carried a two handed battle-axe while the other champions were armed with broadswords, clubs and spears. They squeezed between the narrow gaps between the stakes before halting just in front of the Dunlending line. Ten pairs of battle-hardened eyes resolutely glared at Eomer and Faramir.

As the cheers of the Wildmen stilled, the Lord of the Mark glanced back at his escort before releasing a high pitched whistle.

"Dernscild!" Eomer ordered.

One of the riders dismounted and briskly walked up to Faramir and Eomer before standing to. Wulf noted the appearance of this 'Dernscild'. He wore a visored helm and a light grey mantle. Surely he wasn't the invaders' only challenger? The Rohirrim's allies had the right to a champion as well.

"Where are others?" Wulf testily inquired.

Eomer moved to curb any suspicions the warlord might now be having about the agreed combat.

"Dernscild is our undisputed champion," Eomer confidently stated. "I wager on him not just defeating your champions but doing so with his bare hands."

Every Dunlending bristled at the perceived insult to their skill at arms.

"You be imprisoned in a very small cage, Forgil!" Wulf seethed before signalling Dunland's champions to begin the combat.

The combat took place in the few yards of 'no man's land' between Eomer's company and the Dunlending line. The Wildmen's champions confidently moved to finish off their heavily outnumbered opponent. It wasn't even a contest.

Wulf and his fellow warriors gasped as Dernscild leapt and somersaulted ten feet into the air before landing at the rear of their champions. Dernscild knocked out cold three opponents with a series of strong and rapid blows before the other seven knew what was happening. Eomer's champion effortlessly evaded initial strikes as if decrepit elders had delivered them. Dernscild completely knocked the wind out of more than one opponent by a powerful series of leaping kicks.

Before long, Andras was Dernscild's sole opponent. Being two inches taller, the former swung his steel axe downward attempting to split the latter's skull. Andras didn't even have time to be shocked when Dernscild gripped the axe's handle before yanking the weapon from its owner's grasp. All Andras could do is blink before Dernscild struck him unconscious with the knob of the axe.

The Dunlendings were stunned beyond disbelief. Their ten mightiest warriors had been utterly vanquished in less than a minute. Dernscild didn't even seem to have broken sweat as he gently dropped Andras's axe. Wulf was even more confused by something else. None of the Wildmen's champions were dead. Even now when Dernscild had them at his mercy, he made no move to finish them off.

"Why not kill?" Wulf cautiously inquired of him.

'Dernscild' looked at Wulf squarely in the eye. "Because Captain America isn't your enemy."

Rogers removed his helm before casting off his mantle to reveal his uniform. A number of Dunlendings knelt in submission upon this. 'Captain America' was one of the famed Avengers. Beings with – one literally – the powers of the gods. Rogers had just given a brutal demonstration of his power. With memories of Stuttgart, he now showed the Dunlendings his humility was far greater.

"You don't have to kneel to me," Rogers encouraged them. "Not after what I saw of your warriors that day." Seeing the confused look on Wulf's face, Rogers explained, "I lead the company they attacked. Every last one of them fought and died with honour. I'd be proud to fight alongside such men in the battle ahead."

The Wildmen now knew whom Cardan's men had been up against. But their righteous anger began faltering, and it wasn't from Captain America's comprehensive victory in the combat. He had chose to fight their champions alone and without his legendary shield. They may have been deceived about his identity. Rogers though could've revealed who he was at the start and attempted to intimidate them instead. And he had spared their champion's lives seeing them as possible allies. They grudgingly had to admit even Eomer had willingly risked own his own freedom to prove his sincerity to the Dunlendings.

All Wulf could say after comprehending this was: "What battle?"

The other architect of the plan to win the Wildmen's trust now spoke.

"Against an old enemy, milord," Faramir respectfully answered. "A betrayer of all our peoples…"

* * *

It was near midnight when the invading horde finally reached Tharbad.

Both gates into the town had been shut and its chain booms had been lowered. Defending the southern gatehouse was Damrod, Barton and thirty of the garrison. The remaining twenty professional soldiers were held in reserve on the bridge. Alongside them was fifty of the strongest volunteers clad in mail and armed with an assortment of weapons. The remaining volunteers were positioned on the island and the northern gatehouse in case of surprise incursions.

Barton was atop the parapets looking at the horde through his rangefinder. He recalled what Rogers had told him about the battles in Moria and at Helm's Deep. The defenders of Tharbad were arguably facing the worst elements from both engagements.

The moonlit sky above Tharbad was clear of any clouds. But instead of thunder, the pounding of countless drums pierced the evening stillness. Goblins from Moria comprised the bulk of the attackers. Hawkeye didn't think much of their cast iron armour and weapons. The goblins had other advantages apart from numbers though.

Their eyesight evolved for life underground was almost as good as night vision. Rogers's had said these goblins were superlative climbers of even vertical faces. Perhaps the greatest advantage they had brought to this battle was the dozens of Cave Trolls marching alongside them. Barton counted at least eight trolls carrying mortars and ammunition but no sign of any rocket launchers. He wondered if those invaders he couldn't see were carrying the launchers. The transceivers had detected several companies of stealthed Uruks bringing up the invaders' rear. One Uruk not in stealth mode was the horde's commander.

Ugthak was among the small minority of Saruman's Uruks that had survived the last war. They had fled into Eregion to avoid being hunted down by both the Rohirrim and Dunlendings. Now they were again on the warpath at their creator's behest with some unusual allies. Not that Ugthak minded the goblins under his command too much. He unknowingly shared Barton's opinion about the goblin's battlefield capabilities. An hour ago, he'd dispatched a group of them to outflank the southern gatehouse. The goblins had a more important use however. Fodder was needed given Saruman's confirmation of who was aiding the defence.

The greatest fear Ugthak and his fellows had about the upcoming battle was the prospecting of fighting Hulk. The Avenger had played a pivotal role in destroying Saruman's previous military machine. Even the invaders' numerical advantage was nothing next to Hulk's power. Ugthak chided himself over his fears. Tonight, the White Hand would finally have its revenge.

The defenders were utterly silently in the face of the oncoming onslaught. They'd been on edge on all day as the hours ticked by to the invaders' arrival. Their breaths began to quicken as the start of the battle drew close.

"Any moment now," Barton softly relayed what he saw through his rangefinder to those around him.

Barton had laid a series of tripwires south-east of Tharbad just like he'd told Damrod and Banner. Despite their eyesight, the front ranks of goblins were completely oblivious of the tripwires right until they stumbled over them.

White magnesium flares shot straight up from the ground illuminating the advancing horde. The goblins erupted into a cacophony of high-pitched screeches both being startled and pained by the bright light. More pain quickly followed.

"Now, Banner!" Barton urged through his earpiece.

Banner was hiding behind a ruined section of Tharbad's outer wall. Within moments the Other Guy burst through the wall before leaping into the horde's midst. As expected, scores of goblins were scattered on impact. Hulk ignored them as he instantly began attacking his primary target. In Moria, the effects of the vortex made his clash with the Cave Troll a much more even contest. The Cave Trolls bearing the hordes' artillery had no such luck as Hulk effortlessly threw them aside.

Despite being told they would be facing Hulk, many goblins still panicked in fear of him. Hundreds broke and ran in all directions as they tried to escape his wrath. The vast bulk of them only succeeded in running into the anti-personnel mines lining the flanks of the southern approach into Tharbad. The goblins teetered on the brink of disorder as they saw their kind being ripped apart in a multitude of explosions.

Seething at the defender's ingenuity, Ugthak moved to implement the invader's battle plan. Goblins and trolls heard his reminder in spite of the explosions and Hulk's roars.

"Attack as planned, worms!" Ugthak furiously ordered.

The majority of the horde charged forwards into Tharbad. It was more a chaotic sprint than an organised advance. Barton hadn't chose the operational name for the defence on a whim. Weather and terrain at Agincourt forced the French into densely packed formations that the defending English ruthlessly disposed of. The effective use of crowd dynamics was an integral part of Tharbad's defence also.

More landmines detonated beneath the horde upon entering the southern ruins. Barton joined Damrod and other defenders in wincing at the grating sound of the goblins' confused and panicked cries. The layout of the minefield forced the horde towards the gatehouse in a narrow crowded mass. The defenders refrained from firing on the invaders despite being in range. One final trap awaited the assaulting goblins.

The front ranks of the assault fell over another tripwire that released more flares. Proceeding ranks trampled over the fallen before halting in shock by what the light revealed. The carpenters among the volunteers had transformed the commandeered lumber pile into a series of elongated cross-shaped wooden barricades. About chest-high, the barricades had been strengthened with sharp blades and spikes forged by the blacksmiths. The barricades had been laid out in two rows at the front of the gatehouse just after dark. Just as the defenders hoped, the barricades caught the horde completely unawares.

The leading goblins desperately pushed back against the oncoming mass from behind. Barton responded by firing two tear-gas tipped arrows into the goblins midst. It was the signal for the rest of the gatehouse to open fire. Some goblins were shot and killed instantly. Others ran blinded and spluttering before being impaled by the barricades. Barton finished the initial vanguard of the attack with an explosive-tip arrow.

Just upriver of the southern ruins, Ugthak's flanking force commenced its attack. Their route had inadvertently avoided Hawkeye's minefields. Hundreds of goblins nimbly began climbing along the steep riverbank towards the gatehouse and bridge. At the behest of their goblin handlers, two Cave Trolls also began dropping several large objects into the river.

Standing next to each other, Damrod and Barton briefly conversed as the next frontal attack came into range. Both knew the real situation despite the excellent start. The dense multitude of attackers surging towards the gatehouse underlined the defence's peril.

"How's Hulk?" Damrod asked about the defender's trump card.

Hawkeye checked with his rangefinder. He saw the Other Guy snatch a mortar from a Cave Troll's grasp. Hulk promptly pounded the troll's skull with it.

"Their artillery's almost taken care of," Barton nonchalantly observed.

The two commanders suddenly needed to duck as a large stone was flung in their direction. Fortunately for the defence, the rubble sailed over the gatehouse and splashed harmlessly into the river behind.

Another defender on the parapets spotted the source of the attack. "_Trolls!_"

* * *

While the anti-personnel mines had been a great aid to the defence, there was still only a limited number. Most had been detonated during the initial wave of the attack. After their initial shock had passed, the goblins cautiously began spreading themselves over a wider area. They also decided the best way to tear down the defences in front of them was with the Cave Trolls in their service.

Trolls picked up large chunks of rubble from the surrounding ruins before throwing them at the gatehouse. A couple of pieces hit the gatehouse that shook on impact. A section of the gatehouse's interior collapsed, resulting in the defence's first casualties. Trolls weren't just being used at range. Half a dozen armed with large stone hammers pushed and shoved through the goblin ranks towards the gatehouse. They would sweep the barricades aside before bashing down the outer door. Hawkeye responded by introducing a new weapon to the battlefields of Middle-earth.

Barton yanked off the tarpaulin of the weapon he'd secretly assembled. It was an advanced version of the M134 Minigun capable of firing more than six thousand rounds a minute. Barton slung his bow before giving a devastating demonstration of SHIELD firepower.

The minigun whirred into life as its rounds cut the advancing trolls into shreds. Barton didn't miss a beat as he pointed the muzzle in the direction of the stone-throwing trolls. The bombardment against the gatehouse instantly ceased as the stone-throwers were rapidly killed in a hail of gunfire. The goblins were thrown asunder by a weapon they found even more terrifying than the landmines. Not even the ruined buildings provided protection as the minigun's rounds effortlessly pierced through stone. The morale of Damrod and the other defenders soared as swathes of the enemy were laid to waste before them. So much so, they momentarily forgot Hulk had been laying waste to the enemy well before the minigun was even fired.

Hulk's mission to eliminate the invader's artillery quickly became a destructive rampage. Like the trolls that carried them, mortars and their ammunition were violently broken or thrown aside. Companies of goblins vainly tried to swamp the Other Guy only to be decimated by a powerful sonic clap. The only thing that really bothered Hulk was there being no sign of any rocket launchers. While looking around, he saw Ugthak standing less than twenty yards in front of him with falchion raised.

"Come 'ere you filthy green scum!" Uglak defiantly taunted him.

Hulk seethed at this. He remembered how the Uruk-hai had cruelly treated Merry, Pippin and Banner as captives. Time for the horde's leader to share those Uruks' fate. Hulk hadn't even taken a step when the trap was sprung.

"Now boys!" Ugthak frantically ordered.

Behind Ugthak, several ranks of Uruk crossbowmen broke stealth as they fired a volley at Hulk. Their bolts had a small glass vial at the tip that instantly broke open upon the Other Guy's impervious exterior. Hulk soon found himself in a cloud of white gas. The gas had an all too familiar odour and taste. It was the same as the tranquilliser that pacified he and Banner at Amon Hen.

Saruman considered Hulk's capture as unfinished business from the last war. He told Malekith learning Banner's secret would be to their considerable advantage. Malekith agreed ignorant it was all part of an elaborate doublecross.

An increasing drowsy Hulk staggered forward. A fresh volley of tranquilliser bolts struck causing him to drop on all fours. Malekith's power source gave the tranquillisers far greater potency than the one Lurtz had used. A third volley saw Hulk fall unconscious feet away from a relieved Ugthak. The Uruks' work wasn't done yet though.

"Hurry and chain him, maggots," Ugthak urged his fellows.

The Uruks rush forwards with a series of heavy iron chains. The chains were thrown across Hulk before being nailed into the ground with a steel peg at either end. Each chain contained an enchantment Saruman had learned during his secret observations of Sauron. It was the enchantment that used Hulk's own anger in order to generate the energy to contain him. The enchantment allowed Sauron the strength to go toe-to-toe with Hulk before the Black Gate. But Saruman had something more in mind than just containment.

Malekith's legions had encamped that night on the borders of the Ettenmoors. The Svartalfr had left the palantir in his tent while attending other matters. Observing Hulk's capture, Saruman thought he now had the perfect opportunity. The perfect opportunity to claim the Avenger as his new vessel.

Belegbel's death and the destruction of Malekith's lab gave Saruman second thoughts about transferring his consciousness into one of the Kursed. But he still needed a vessel to freely exercise all his sorcerous powers. In a flash of evil genius, Saruman pondered transferring into one of the strongest vessels of all.

There were numerous advantages in transferring his consciousness into the Avenger he envied and hated the most. Saruman would have exponential levels of physical strength in addition to being a mighty spellcaster. Malekith could be easily outmatched by such power. The Avengers and the Free Peoples would also be caught in a bind about attacking a possessed Banner. And unlike with Theoden, Gandalf wasn't around to release Banner from the spell.

That said, carrying out such transference was still very dangerous. Banner's mind was unlike any mortal's. The Other Guy needed to be completely unconsciousness for transference to work. Even with the amount of gas used, Saruman well knew Hulk would only be sedated for a short while.

"Now, Malekith," Saruman girded himself. "Time you and everyone learned the true meaning of sufferance."

As Saruman began casting his spell, the struggle for the gatehouse hung in the balance. The minigun's withering rate of fire disrupted any attempt by the goblins to launch an organised assault. With nearly all their trolls killed, the goblins resorted to making a mad scramble to climb the gatehouse walls. The minigun eliminated most before they reached the barricades. Those few goblins that reached them were promptly cut down by the defenders' arrows.

Things weren't all in the defenders' favour though. A sea of enemy bodies was strewn around the front of the gatehouse. The number of enemies alive still seemed limitless. Barton compared the goblins to ants on the warpath. What they lacked as individuals they made up for in numbers and sheer persistence. The other major concern was defence's supply of ammunition. Even if every arrow the garrison had in stock killed an enemy; the horde would still be left with more than two-thirds of its original strength. And the minigun's supply of rounds was perilously close to being exhausted. Barton was about to check on Hulk when Damrod, who was still next to him, spoke.

"Clint, look," Damrod pointed out.

Hawkeye again demonstrated his superlative abilities of marksmanship by simultaneously firing the minigun while looking at what had drawn Damrod's attention. Well south of the gatehouse, a company of goblin archers positioned themselves on a series of ruins overlooking the river. Barton initially wondered if it was to get out of range of the minigun. But the archers were looking at the river as if they were waiting on something.

"An observation post?" Barton thought aloud.

The pair's attention was dramatically grabbed by something else.

"They're attacking from behind!" a defender on the bridge yelled.

Ugthak's northern flanking force scuttled down the riverbank before scaling over the bridge. The seventy or so defenders desperately tried pushing them back. Fierce hand-to-hand fighting broke out as the goblins' numerical superiority began to take its toll. Things went from bad to worse for the defence when the minigun finally ran out of ammunition. Sensing the opportunity, the main force of goblins swarmed forward. Even Barton's coolness rapidly began slipping.

"Go!" he urged Damrod to aid the bridge's defence.

Damrod frantically ran downstairs before exiting out onto the bridge via a doorway left of the portcullis. The most intense fighting was over the windlasses that controlled the bridge's chain boom. Damrod lead by example as he attempted to plug the gaps in the defence. However, the bridge defenders were too few to deny the flanking force its objectives. The goblins severed the chain boom from several windlasses causing it to sink beneath the surface. The defenders were too caught up fighting for their lives to notice the objects now floating under the bridge.

Barton returned to using his bow before firing another gas tipped arrow to stem the oncoming tide. Plenty of goblins avoided the gas cloud as they continued charging forward. Not even an explosive-tipped arrow from Hawkeye halted their momentum. Conventional arrows rained down on the goblins as they stormed over the barricades and their bodies of their dead comrades. The goblins' speed at vertical climbing momentarily threw Barton. Only one thing could save the garrison now.

"Hulk, we need you here now!" Barton desperately hailed through his earpiece.

The goblins poured over the parapets. Barton quickly resorted to using his bow as a quarterstaff to aid the other defenders in holding back the tide. The fighting resembled an ugly push and shove contest with combatants barely having the room to swing their weapons.

Barton assumed the Other Guy had arrived after a series of loud thuds started coming from below. It was actually the flanking force's Cave Trolls who had been redirected to aid the frontal assault.

After they each picked up a discarded stone hammer, the pair of Cave Trolls finished what their fallen brethren had tried and failed. They used the hammers to first shatter the barricades before pounding the gatehouse's outer doors. Not designed to withstand such punishment, the doors were soon bashed down. Barton gained the defenders some respite by tossing a grenade over the parapets. The last remaining Cave Trolls in the battle were killed in the explosion.

At the same time, the goblins assaulting the bridge had moved on to their next objective. Rather than head for the island, they instead made for the doorway that led into the gatehouse. Damrod's presence had rallied the defenders to mount an effective resistance. A mixed group of soldiers and volunteers had the portcullis at their backs while stubbornly holding out against a ceaseless frontal assault. The drawback of their tight formation was a number of goblins simply bypassed it by climbing along the sides of the bridge. Some of these goblins hit the group's flanks and rear, allowing others access to the doorway with the defence pinned down. Once inside the gatehouse, the goblins went straight for the winch that controlled the portcullis. Damrod tried leading the defenders through the goblins now blocking the doorway. The defence was close to breaking as the portcullis slowly began to rise.

"Hulk!" Barton hailed again.

Saruman actually heard Barton's plea and took it as a good sign. It meant the transference spell was working and would soon be complete. After that, Saruman would dispel the chains' enchantment and return to Malekith's encampment in his new vessel. First order of business would be tearing the Svartalfr from limb to limb before feeding his remains to the wargs.

"Where are you?!" Barton urgently begged.

Saruman privately scoffed at this plea. _He's no longer here, Agent Barton_.

It was then Saruman sensed something. Thoughts of triumph instantly turned into horror.

* * *

_Hulk opened his eyes and found himself face down on a soft bed of grass. It was a glade within a forest of mallorn trees. Through Banner's memories, he immediately realised he was in Lothlorien. Surely he was hallucinating?_

"_Hulk," a maternal voice softly called him._

_Hulk's eyes widened to see a compassionately smiling Galadriel standing over him. The Lady of the Golden Wood wore her customary white raiment and intricate gold circlet. She crouched down and gently lifted Hulk's chin with her fingers._

"_Anger isn't the only feeling you can draw strength from," Galadriel comforted him._

_Hulk responded with a confused frown._

_Galadriel's eyes twinkled. "You both know of whom I speak…"_

* * *

The Uruks had finished chaining Hulk moments before. Chains had been spread across his back, arms and legs. A slight movement in Hulk's fingers caused his captors to warily step back.

"What is it?" Ugthak growled at his fellow Uruks' skittishness.

"The beast stirs," one nervously answered.

Ugthak pointed menacingly at his subordinate stating, "And Saruman's chains are strong!"

Hulk suddenly burst through the said chains. "_HULK STRONGER!_"

Chains flew in all directions, including one that struck Ugthak on the neck before decapitating him. Saruman was violently ejected from Banner/Hulk's consciousness with a force far greater than he had from Theoden's. If the ex-Istari had physical form, he would've come close to sharing Ugthak's fate.

Barton was among the few combatants not startled by Hulk's roar of defiance. Combined with his powers of observation, it allowed him to spot the objects the flanking force had dropped into the water.

Using the Greyflood's currents, six explosive mines had floated under the bridge and were now drifting perilously close to Tharbad's docks. Each mine was like those that breeched the Deeping Wall with the exception of a wood and leather platform to stay afloat. Hawkeye's head snapped in alarm towards the goblin archers having made the connection. The archers had flaming arrows at the ready as the mines came within range. The mines would detonate in moments and the Army of Light's campaign would be crippled.

The mines were a second away from being ignited when the goblin archers were utterly consumed in a violent fireball. Barton gave a sigh of relief. The first of the promised reinforcements had arrived.

With the docks out of immediate danger, Iron Man swooped in to aid the gatehouse's defence. Scores of swarming goblins were quickly destroyed by repulsor blasts delivered at point-blank range.

"Stop to get drive through, Stark?" Barton needled him in reminder.

"More to take in a UFC bout," the industrialist flippantly replied.

Stark swung around to the rear of the gatehouse. Damrod and the few remaining defenders on the bridge cheered as Iron Man's mini-guns began felling the goblins pressing against them.

Hulk had just destroyed the remaining Uruks when a multitude of horns sounded from the south-east. He gave a satisfied grin after seeing the noise's source.

Lothiriel and Eowyn had been ordered to wait a league away from Tharbad with a company for escort. Eomer led the rest of the cavalry in a full-blooded charge against the horde. Merry held Eomer from behind having earlier swapped rides. The spirits of the whole cavalry lifted when Hulk joined their front ranks. Not even the most experienced riders could recall being part of a charge that felt so invincible.

Thousands of goblins were still outside Tharbad's southern ruins. An equal amount of frightened clicks and screeches erupted as Hulk and the cavalry crashed into their rear. Rohirrim, Gondorians and Elves joined the Other Guy in slaughtering their foes at close quarters. The arrows of the Dunedain and the Haradrim shot down any goblin that tried to escape the melee. The only avenue of retreat was in Tharbad's direction. The horde was soon bottled up within the southern ruins. Observing this, Hawkeye sounded a note caution.

"Eomer," Barton hailed him. "You guys still mightn't want to ride in here."

Like the Neck, Tharbad's southern ruins weren't really conducive to mounted attacks. The goblins could trap and isolate riders within its stone confines. A fact the Lord of the Mark was well aware of.

"Ours is a combined arms force, Clint," Eomer assured him.

Steven and the Hobbits weren't the cavalry's only passengers. A thousand of the Dunlendings best warriors jumped off their rides before being led on foot by Rogers, Romanoff (back in her SHIELD uniform) and Wulf into the ruins. The situation at the Neck had been resolved without major bloodshed. Wulf and his warriors still welcomed an opportunity to grab some battlefield glory though. The goblins were thrown by the Wildmen's ferocity as much as being attacked by Rogers's shield and Romanoff's pistols.

The horde wasn't completely done with despite the battle's turn. Those goblins responsible finally raised the portcullis before Damrod's group killed them. Currently nothing stood on the bridge between the invaders and the island. In a last desperate throw, the horde's elite shock troops were ordered to seize the opportunity. Five hundred Half-Trolls armed with giant gnarled pikes charged forwards.

Like many evil creatures, legend had this breed of Half-Trolls created by dark powers for the expressed purposes of war. By crossing a Troll and an Orc, a hefty nine-foot tall warrior was created. Half-Trolls were strong and clever enough to eke out an existence wandering the empty wastes of the north. But their numbers were relatively few as the Dunedain hunted them without mercy. Eventually, the remaining Half-Trolls entered into the service of the Goblins. The Half-Trolls were welcomed in to the caverns of the Misty Mountains upon the condition that they would don the Goblin's twisted metal armour and fight when called upon.

The Half-Trolls soon entered the vacant tunnel between the gatehouse's outer and inner entrances. No defenders were available to shoot at them through the murder holes and arrow slits lining the tunnel. Iron Man was eliminating a group of goblins trying to retreat along the riverbank. A fellow Avenger urged him to change targets.

"Stark, they've broken through!" Hawkeye warned him.

Iron Man wasn't the slightest bit concerned. "Already taken care of, Agent Barton."

The van of the Half-Trolls had barely stepped foot on the bridge when they suddenly halted. Their path was blocked after something powerfully landed in front of them. It was the rest of the Avengers joining the battle. Sif loosened herself from Thor's grasp before entering into fighting stance. Thor remembered how another close friend once held a bridge.

"You shall not pass," Thor coolly told the Half-Trolls before projecting Mjolnir.

The dense column of Half-Trolls was completely obliterated by the time the legendary hammer returned to Thor's hand moments later. The Asgardians stormed through the tunnel before commencing a relentless assault against what was left of the invading horde. As far as Barton knew, the pair weren't supposed to be here.

"Um, aren't you guys supposed to be with the fleet?" he asked them more confused than concerned.

"We're here at Aragorn's behest, my keen-eyed friend," Thor cheerily advised.

The King had opted to partly follow some earlier advice of the Goddess of War.

"He said perhaps we should _finish_ with the big one," Sif similarly explained.

As if on cue, Thor summoned multiple lightning strikes from above that decimated hundreds of goblins at a time. His display of power didn't go unnoticed by those riders he had a special affinity with.

"It's Thor Hammerhand!" Gamling exclaimed.

The Rohirrim greeted the God of Thunder's arrival with rapturous acclaim. Tharbad had been saved. All that remained was to mop up the few remaining pockets of enemy resistance.

Hulk and Black Widow had ended up fighting alongside each other among the ruins. The former swatted away scores of goblins with the latter dispatching any stragglers. They eventually ended within sight of the gatehouse. After clearing the immediate vicinity of enemies, the pair took in the carnage around them.

"What a mess," Romanoff laconically observed.

"_Seen worse_," Hulk replied.

Romanoff instantly looked at the Other Guy. It was the first joke he'd ever told her. She rewarded him with a knowing laugh.

* * *

**I thought it was about time to have all the Avengers in a single battle.**

**Obviously, Dernscild is a play on 'Dernhelm'. Steven's cradleboard was based on those used by Native Americans. And I'd bet on Eomer still having strong feelings about female relatives entering battle.**

**Saruman's planned transference would've likely raised more than a few eyebrows. I used Hulk-616 webpage as the basis for 199999's likely resistance to gas, psionic and magical attacks. I also believe Saruman has a habit of overestimating himself and/or underestimating his enemies.**

**Single combat between champions was a feature of Celtic Warfare. Given the Dunlendings are often compared to the Ancient Celts, I thought it a credible custom for them to have. And the custom's name is a very bad use of Welsh on my part.**

**Readers will note the reference to the upcoming Ant-Man film. Maybe that's why Tauriel isn't taking part in this story?**


	28. Spoils of War

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

02/04/2015

Happy Easter to all readers.

The latest trailer for _Age of Ultron_ has been the best one so far IMHO. Just under a month to go – not that I'm counting.

**Brad W**: I think you'll find a clue towards the end of last chapter as well as from the _AoU _trailers.

**RakCetGirl**: It seemed to me to be the perfect way to end the chapter.

**jj12**: I think it's the first time Michael Douglas will be starring in a superhero film. Gordon Gecko and Stark talking business over lunch would also be cool cinema.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Spoils of War**

The Avengers and their friends were spread across a variety of tasks by sunrise following the Battle of Tharbad.

Eomer was overseeing the enormous task of disposing the thousands of enemy dead. In scenes reminiscent of Pelennor Fields, Hulk dumped several Cave Troll corpses into a pile that Thor promptly ignited with a lightning bolt. It was among dozens of burning pyres outside the southern ruins. Thor also used Mjolnir to ensure the prevailing winds directed the stench away from the town and the living.

Eowyn and Lothiriel worked with the Dunedain and Elves to treat the dozens of friendly wounded. Faramir was delayed in joining them due to his role as Lord Emissary.

Among the cargo Iron Man had originally transported to Tharbad were two fully laden chests of recovered treasure. One chest was for the purposes of rebuilding Tharbad while the other had been set aside for the Dunlendings. The Wildmen were more than overwhelmed by the unexpected bounty. Wulf and Andras privately joked about telling a certain pair of Gondorian merchants a new benchmark for tribute had been set.

The three Hobbits were in Tharbad's main hall. With JARVIS's aid, Merry and Pippin began examining the pattern of attacks made across Eriador. Sam, the ever-tender father, was content just babysitting Steven.

Boromir and Sif only had time to surreptitiously touch fingertips before going about their separate duties. The Steward took charge of readying Tharbad for the fleet's arrival later that day. The first such preparation was getting Iron Man to remove the explosive mines from the Greyflood. Detonating the mines in the water risked creating a hazardous trail of debris floating downriver. Consequently, Stark placed the mines outside Tharbad's northern ruins for later disposal.

Sif joined Rogers and Romanoff in reorganising the shattered defences. The town was still largely intact. However, the damage to the southern gatehouse and loss of the chain boom represented a significant weakening of fortifications. Another problem was the shortage of defenders Tharbad faced once the Army of Light commenced its final march. It was something the garrison's two most senior members were also now contemplating.

Their protestations to the contrary, Damrod and Barton had been ordered to rest by their respective superiors. The pair had just checked on the wounded before walking back along the bridge towards the southern gatehouse. More than sixty defenders were killed in the battle, half of them being the civilian volunteers. Victory hadn't softened the pain that Damrod felt over them.

"I know one shouldn't feel guilty," he quietly told Barton. "But each of the fallen was either a friend or neighbour of mine."

Barton still felt bitter about when he'd been under Loki's control. Leading the attack on the Heli-Carrier especially rankled. Barton had known so many of the SHIELD Personnel killed including Coulson. It was something the master archer still struggled to forgive himself for in spite of Romanoff's assurances.

"I don't think you ever get over it," Hawkeye sombrely reflected. "All you can do is get _on_ with it."

The pair had entered the gatehouse tunnel when the Avenger changed topics.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Barton asked lighter in tone.

Damrod waved at the structure around them. "Lord Boromir's agreed to renaming the gatehouse."

Barton wondered why Damrod was telling him this as they exited the gatehouse.

"What're you going to call it?" Barton enquired.

"What else but after the Avenger who prevented its fall?" his friend proudly replied.

Damrod drew Barton's attention right of the outer doorway. Someone had graffitied in large charcoal letters – '_HAWKEYE'S GATE_'. The nominally phlegmatic Barton couldn't help but give an honoured grin.

At that moment, the Other Guy strode past the pair. He completely ignored them as he nonchalantly pulled a wagon containing unspent mortar rounds. The rounds had been collected from the battlefield and were to be kept in Tharbad's armoury for the interim. An idea hatched in Barton's mind while observing Hulk move along the bridge.

Damrod thought Hawkeye's focus was intense even by his standards. "Is all well, Clint?"

Barton looked at Damrod with a dark gleam in his eye. "I was just thinking it'd shame for all that ammunition to go to waste…"

* * *

Faramir and Eowyn stopped by the main hall to collect their son prior to retiring to private quarters. A tired Sam also left to get some rest himself. Merry and Pippin would've done likewise if they weren't feeling so exhilarated. They found something interesting within the data about enemy movement and attacks. Something others had joined them in the main hall to be briefed on.

Banner had returned with recovery operations no longer needing the Other Guy's services. Wearing a set of his own clothes, Banner was looking at a screen with a display of Eriador. He thought Merry and Pippin had every right to feel as proud as they did. So did the rest of the audience that included Rogers, Boromir, Romanoff, Stark, Sif, Thor and Eomer

"The location of every mercenary base and hideout," Merry spoke to the information displayed. "Well, pretty close to it anyway.'

JARVIS and the two Hobbits came up with the locations after analysing warband movement patterns.

"They probably weren't told about the transceivers," Pippin deduced.

"Of which you'd be right, my friend," Thor concurred. "Those raiders are expendable as far as Malekith's concerned. I doubt they would've been so eager to fight for him if they knew we could trace their every move."

No one disagreed with Thor's assessment as they looked at the display.

"Some of those bases are currently well within our grasp…" Boromir wistfully observed.

Stark glibly got the hint. "I know a good plan of attack."

A number of Avengers knowingly smirked at this including Captain America.

"We should still talk about with Aragorn first," a smiling Rogers agreed.

An awkward cough halted the flow of discussion.

"Sorry, Steve," Merry apologised. "But the bases aren't what we really wanted to show you."

More than a few eyebrows raised as the display zoomed in on Angmar. Banner simply smiled as Merry and Pippin verified Gandalf's observation about hobbits surprising in a pinch.

"Malekith's army was south-east of Carn Dum just after we'd reset the transceivers," Pippin said as JARVIS supplied the corresponding animation. "They stopped at a placed called 'Ringroth'."

"What is it?" Sif queried.

Pipeweed hadn't been Merry's sole literary interest within the Orthanc. "I read a book about Angmar in Saruman's library. The Ringroth's a network of unexplored caverns, by the Free Peoples at least."

"And I've a hunch its something we should've checked out," Rogers wryly referred to Operation Backfire.

Pippin and Merry deferred answering this to someone else.

"Um, Jarvis?" the former prompted.

JARVIS didn't miss a beat. "Malekith's army was joined by forces from within the caves. Those forces emitted very high levels of energy. The signature closely matched that of the flamethrowers. Unfortunately, the cloud over Malekith's army prevents us from getting further readings."

The information was greeted with far more trepidation than the location of the mercenaries' bases.

"Gimli thought they stole enough mithril to make thousands of them," Banner grimly referred to the flamethrowers.

"And Halbarad said Malekith might have a secret base," Romanoff added before complimenting the pair of private investigators. "Thanks to you guys, we might've found."

Merry and Pippin felt more than chuffed with the number of approving nods Romanoff's praise received. A chime from the other display screen quickly shattered those feelings.

"That means my tracking algorithm's ready," Banner calmly advised.

Even the two Hobbits momentarily forgot about the intelligence they'd gathered. The prospect of the Riddermark being vaporised into ash had gnawed at Eomer throughout the ride to Tharbad.

"How many nukes are there?" he asked without hesitation.

There was a short pause as JARVIS processed the information. "None, Your Majesty."

A stunned silence pervaded the main hall. None could believe what they'd just heard, not least JARVIS's creator.

"No seriously, Jarvis," Stark chided the artificial intelligence.

JARVIS's tone wasn't the slightest bit defensive. "Doctor Banner's algorithm is working perfectly, sir. No other nukes are deployed anywhere in Middle-earth."

Pippin used his favourite expression of cautious optimism. "Well…that's good news."

No one disagreed with this but the hard part was accepting it.

"If Malekith had only one nuke, why waste it on Annuminas?!" Romanoff blurted out before quickly assuring Boromir. "No offence."

Boromir bitterly felt the loss of the iconic city. A rebuilt Annuminas would've emphatically shown the Reunited Kingdom was more than a glorified version of Gondor. The Steward also knew the Kingdom needed him to maintain his objective military judgement.

"None taken, Natasha," Boromir dismissed her concern. "Largely because I agree with you. Malekith could've given it to the goblins to fire on Tharbad."

"Then maybe it's a matter of deployment after all," Thor picked up on what JARVIS had said. "We Avengers could destroy the rocket well before it was even fired."

Sif revealed something from the emergency war council to articulate her own theory.

"Even if Aragorn didn't speak of it, I could tell he was grieved by the loss of so many Dunedain," she remembered. "The attack on Annuminas may have been another attempt at breaking his resolve."

Everyone knew 'another' was a reference to the assassination attempt against Arwen and Eowyn. Stark also had memories of trying to figure out Loki's stratagem.

"That's all well and good," Stark conceded before returning to Romanoff's original point. "Still, why the overkill?"

Both Hobbits recalled the footage they saw on Banner's tablet at the time.

"Maybe the nuke was meant to scare all of us," Merry sombrely observed.

"That cloud was one mushroom I never want to see again," Pippin inimitably agreed.

Stark considered this for a moment. "You know, Starsky and Hutch might be on to something."

Rogers had been silently listening to the debate while evaluating the information displayed on both screens. It still had some holes, but Merry's theory made quite a bit of sense. The mercenaries heavily outnumbered the Dunedain even without the nuke. A conventional assault would've still incurred heavy casualties among Aragorn's kin. It reflected the broader strategic situation. Malekith was amassing a huge army compromised of forces not just from Ang-

"Son of a bitch," Rogers sighed in bitter realisation.

All present looked at him. Even Stark refrained from commenting due to the same reason as everyone else. Captain America rarely used coarse language and it was usually due to him arriving at some unpleasant truth. Truths such as why Banner had been captured at Amon Hen.

"What is it, Steve?" a concerned Boromir.

Rogers looked around the audience. "We've been had."

* * *

Malekith's army was currently encamped before the slopes of Mount Gram. The mountain was the Goblin's stronghold in the Ettenmoors. Malekith's newest allies had greatly swelled the ranks of his army to a size of one hundred and eighty thousand. The forces from the Ettenmoors included two dozen Giants. Resembling brown-scaled bipedal sauropods, these twenty-foot tall brutes were powerful combatants up close or when throwing boulders from range.

Malekith's tent was in the middle of the encampment. The tent was surrounded his Avari bodyguard. In a nod to history, Malekith had furnished the Avari in black metal armour and round caps of steel covered with moleskin. They were largely armed with two-handed axes. For this was the armour and weapons similarly used by Maeglin's forces during the First Age. Like their infamous ancestor, feelings of jealousy and promises of power had swayed many Avari to pledge a Dark Lord their allegiance.

Legolas had been largely correct about why these Avari had sided with Malekith. The Avari had chosen Middle-earth to be their home ever since the Great Awakening. Unlike other races, they didn't deplete the natural environment nor seek to enslave their neighbours. All they wanted was to peacefully live their immortal lives within their forested realms. But it seemed the Powers-That-Be wanted to deny them their choice. Indeed, the Summons to Valinor felt more like an ultimatum – one the Avari were ultimately powerless against. That was until they were visited by an unexpected saviour.

From what Malekith told them, Arda wasn't the only realm where Dark Elves faced persecution. Only through conquest and dominion could the Avari finally achieve security. And Malekith convinced them he had the power to help them do so. The Svartalfr was now in his tent completing his final plans.

Malekith and Mornaakh stood over a table with a parchment map of Eriador spread before them. Malekith's palantir was also placed on the table near one of its corners. If Malekith knew about Saruman's attempted transference, he'd made no mention of it. Saruman himself was still shaken by the experience. He cursed both Galadriel's intervention and the nature of Banner's subconscious mind. Hulk possessed a mental will the equal of his physical strength. Saruman's brooding made him completely oblivious to the conversation now taking place.

"All our allies have arrived?" Malekith checked with his lieutenant.

Mornaakh nodded knowing his master wasn't above flattery. "Using the Annihilator on Annuminas proved a masterstroke, milord. The enemy has been in fear of suffering similar attacks. It's allowed your army to gather without hindrance."

Prior to the Avengers' arrival, Malekith assumed the Free Peoples would still mount some kind of resistance to him. Particularly Aragorn and Eomer combining forces due to the Oath of Eorl. The Annihilator had been designed to instantly wipe out that army and its leadership. The Avengers' presence had rendered that plan inoperable. So Malekith chose to use the Annihilator at the start of hostilities in something of a pre-emptive gambit. The Avengers and their allies had been so fixated on the possibility of other nukes – as well as the mounting raids – it allowed Malekith's army to concentrate free of interference. Things hadn't gone completely perfect though.

"Unfortunately, milord," Mornaakh continued, "the raid on Tharbad failed. The enemy's forces will soon be there in full."

Malekith's response contained a jab against the third individual in the tent.

"Tharbad is meaningless," Malekith casually observed. "And our foes will be destroyed soon enough."

A small delegation then entered the tent. It was the allied leaders who'd come at the head of their forces. Malekith's allies included Gundabad Orcs, Easterling mercenaries, Half-orcs out of the Lone Lands, Hobgoblins from the Grey Mountains and other evils from across Middle-earth. Malekith's attention fell on a large, yellow-eyed Goblin.

"Gorkil-King," Malekith acknowledged the Ruler of the Ettenmoors.

Gorkil gave a deferential bow in response. "Lord Malekith."

The army was encamped outside of Gorkil's stronghold. But Malekith's power meant the Dark Elf was the one holding court.

"Is the Ettenmoors ready?" Malekith girded the Goblin leader.

"More than ready, milord," Gorkil proudly assured him. "Especially after what you're lieutenant paid us."

Gorkil was referring to the gold tribute provided by Mornaakh during the Black Numenorean's visit to the region. Malekith reflected an ally with simple desires made for a nice change.

"That payment was just the beginning, my friend," he said before speaking to the group as a whole. "Our enemies have chosen to concentrate their forces. Which means we can eliminate all resistance to us in a single battle." Malekith then revealed why the major centres of Eriador had not been raided. "After that, the wealth of the Shire, Bree and Ered Luin is then all yours for the taking."

The ugly eyes of a number of leaders flickered in greedy anticipation. Malekith wasn't even asking for a share of the loot. Sauron hadn't been anywhere near such a generous benefactor! Malekith intended to reclaim the Quarry but chose not to complicate matters for now. Unfortunately, uncomplicated allies came with their own drawbacks. One such ally was Blodkar, the ranking Orc-chieftain from Gundabad

"What 'bout Rivendell?" Blodkar queried.

"_Imladris_," Malekith sternly corrected him, "will be captured cleanly and left undefiled."

Leaving Rivendell alone was part of Malekith's grand design for Middle-earth. Without something like the One Ring, an empire centred on Orcs and Trolls would never be stable. Men like Mornaakh were still mortal in spite of their loyalty. To secure his power base, Malekith wanted under his banner as many Elves as possible and not just Avari.

Malekith wasn't reluctant about killing any Eldar who opposed him. But in a twisted sense, he still saw them as kindred Elves. He hoped to convince them that darkness was the true path of all Elven-kind. The destruction at Mithlond was to force the Eldar's choice on the matter – they could die alongside the rest of Free Peoples or join him. Unlike previous Dark Lords, Malekith had no intention of turning them into Orcs. They'd instead have the opportunity to become masters over the lesser races. Under Malekith's dominion, the Dark Elves would forever have supreme and absolute power in Middle-earth. A realm where they'd no longer be subject to the whims of the universe nor interference from the likes of Asgard and the Valar. Not that any of this would've mattered to Blodkar.

"You can keep the stinkin' buildin's," Blodkar sneered in dissent. "But you're not stoppin' us from drinkin' Elf-blood!"

Mornaakh's eyes flashed in anger as he gripped his sword hilt. Malekith quickly stayed his Lieutenant's hand. Far more effective threats existed against impudence.

"Please follow me, my lords," Malekith politely requested the delegation.

The sorcerous cloud above Malekith's army cast a massive shadow in all directions. The delegation was soon at cloud's centre. Malekith stretched his arms and parted the mile-wide cloud column. The allied leaders saw the monolith containing Malekith's power source alongside the elite forces that protected it.

"Magnificent aren't they?" Malekith boasted about the military might he'd unveiled.

Blodkar swallowed a nervous lump as he got the hint – _Do you think Gundabad could withstand such an assault?_

"Imladris…will be left clean and undefiled, milord," a chastened Blodkar agreed.

Malekith's response was a thick mixture of sarcasm and contempt. "And who says orcs are bloodthirsty?"

* * *

Located close to Tharbad's main hall was the Town Palace. Recently built, it served as the town's administrative centre. Soon it would be acting as the residence of King Elessar and several high-ranking guests. Some guests had already taken up their allocated lodgings. Eowyn and Faramir had just finished bathing Steven and were softly drying him on a bench.

News had quickly spread about Malekith's nukes. The Lord Emissary and his wife were stunned to hear the destruction of Annuminas was just an elaborate decoy. The size of Malekith's army was similarly disconcerting. At the same time though, the fact there were no other nukes in circulation was a major source of relief. It allowed lighter subjects to be discussed at greater length.

"He travelled a lot better than I thought he would," Faramir reflected on his son's journey from Edoras.

"Of course he did," Eowyn mischievously insisted. "Steven's as much a Son of the Riddermark as he is of Gondor."

Faramir responded in kind. "I wonder if your brother will consider his own offspring to be Half-Gondorian?"

Eowyn deftly exploited the opportunity.

"That reminds me," she said while dressing her son. "Eomer wants to gift Steven a pony."

Faramir was slightly confused by this. He knew Rohirrim learnt to ride from infancy. Sending a pony all the way from Rohan still seemed excessive.

"Surely Eomer knows there's plenty of ponies in Minas Tirith?" Faramir queried.

Eowyn nodded with a twinkle in her eye. "He said Steven should learn to ride on a _real_ horse."

Faramir rolled his eyes at this. Gondor and Rohan had never been closer. But the gamesmanship that existed between its peoples remained healthy as ever in the Fourth Age. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"That'll be them," Eowyn observed.

'Them' happened to be Romanoff, Banner and Elrohir. Eowyn opened the door and warmly welcomed the trio in. Romanoff was here at Eowyn's request and Banner wanted to see Faramir. However, uncertainty surrounded the visit by one of the Sons of Elrond.

"Forgive us, Lord Elrohir," Eowyn said on her and Faramir's behalf. "We're still unsure why you wished to see us."

"That's my fault," Romanoff casually owned up. "I just want to be sure someone's not spying on us."

Eowyn and Faramir immediately knew 'someone' meant Saruman. Word about the fallen Istari's attempted possession of Banner had also spread.

"And I told Black Widow she's overly worried," Elrohir wryly countered. "Saruman's likely still recovering from, as Master Stark put it, 'Having his psychic ass handed to him'."

Light laughter greeted Elrohir's relaying of Stark's wit. The reference to Saruman was also a good segue to what Banner wanted to discuss.

"You mentioned having a breakthrough on the Codex, Bruce?" Faramir asked him.

The said breakthrough shortly followed the one on Malekith's nukes. Decoding Saruman's journals had stalled for more than a week. The latest information decrypted had been worth the wait though.

"A big one," Banner confirmed. "The specifications of all those weapon designs we found. We know about the rockets and mortars. So Tony and I went over all the other ones."

"And?" Faramir anxiously prodded.

"It's scary how good those weapons work on paper." Banner grimly summarised. "Remember that steam engine Tony was talking about?"

Stark had mentioned his gift to Erebor over dinner at the Meduseld.

"The device he's shown Gimli's people how to build?" Eowyn checked but unsure of the connection.

"Yeah," Banner confirmed. "Well, Saruman came up with a smaller version as his tank's propulsion system. All he needed to begin mass production was a power source."

Understanding dawned on Eowyn. "Which Malekith has…"

Romanoff nodded before outlining the implications. "Cap thinks it's the real reason for the cloud. Malekith's army probably has a lot of advanced weapons. And Malekith doesn't want us to know what they are until it's too late."

Faramir released a troubled sigh. The Free Peoples and the Avengers had time to study the flamethrowers and stealth technology. Like Barton hinted to Banner, Malekith wasn't going to give his enemies any further opportunities to examine his secret arsenal. Certainly not before unleashing those weapons in the final battle. Like the rest of the Free Peoples, the nuke had more than frightened Faramir. More frightening was the possibility Malekith still had weapons of equal power at his disposal.

"Anything else?" was all Faramir could say.

"Just one," Banner said before adopting a more curious tone. "The Codex mentioned something about a prisoner. It didn't say much, but there was enough to suggest Saruman was worried about them escaping."

"Was it the dragon?" Eowyn referred to Naurhir.

"The text was clear this was no prisoner of Sauron's, milady," Elrohir politely advised. "Like Malekith's power source, the prisoner's identity must have been known only to a few. And again, my father didn't seem to be one of them."

"Isengard held no such captive before Saruman's fall," Faramir started speculating. "If it did, I scarce can believe Gandalf wouldn't have mentioned it. If only because Gandalf was held there as prisoner himself."

Despite Aragorn's regard for her intelligence gathering skills, Black Widow knew she wasn't infallible. Particularly when she was provided with incomplete information.

"Assuming the prisoner's still alive," Romanoff countered. "We've got no indication when they were captured let alone who it is."

Banner regretfully shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just have to wait for more to be decoded."

With this particular discussion exhausted, Romanoff commenced a new one.

"You said there's something you wanted to show me?" she asked of Eowyn.

Eowyn simply nodded and collected a tightly wrapped length of cloth. She placed it on a table before removing its leather bindings. The cloth had been covering one of Eowyn's most prized possessions.

"It's the sword I used at Pelennor Fields," Eowyn said as she passed it to Romanoff. "I know you have your own weapons, Natasha. But you're welcome to take it for the battle ahead."

Romanoff released a tiny gasp after she removed the sword from its scabbard. The blade was sharp and immaculately polished. Her eyes then fell on the intricately detailed hilt. The beautiful bronze guard and pommel was styled in honour of the mearas. Romanoff was more than an adept swordswoman despite not ever having used one in battle. This gift was more than about arming her to the teeth though. Eowyn no longer desired battlefield renown. 'Dernhelm', however, still wanted to fight at least in spirit. Romanoff firmly sheathed the sword and accepted it with an understanding nod.

"Just don't expect the blade to be as clean when I give it back," she wryly added.

Eowyn arched a mischievous eyebrow. "I'd be very disappointed if it was!"

Laughter filled the room again before Banner spoke again. The topic was much more awkward for him to discuss than Saruman's Codex.

"Look, um, Eowyn and Faramir," Banner tentatively addressed them. "I heard how the Other Guy woke up Steven during the council. Sorry."

Steven's parents had never taken offence despite their son's justifiable fright when Hulk called for order. Banner hadn't allowed himself to be consumed by the Other Guy. However, it also seemed to be something of an endless battle. A battle Banner could never be fully sure others appreciated. To show this wasn't the case, Faramir passed Steven to Banner. Steven instinctively grasped Banner's little finger as the Avenger cradled him.

"You see, Bruce," Faramir assured him. "No offence was taken."

Hulk's appeal to children was a mystery even to Banner. He'd read with exasperation plenty of articles about his dual personality by various armchair experts. Maybe childhood innocence could understand what advanced psychological theories couldn't. Ultimately, Hulk was a protector of the innocent who only wanted acceptance in return. And children everywhere accepted him unconditionally. Thoughts of childhood brought back painful memories for Banner.

"Is all well, Bruce?" Eowyn asked seeing his face sadden.

Banner didn't take his eyes off Steven.

"I just wish Dad could've held me like this," Banner softly replied.

Prior to their encounter in Kolkata, Romanoff had read SHIELD's full dossier on Banner. The dossier included the details of his traumatic childhood. Romanoff gently placed an understanding hand on Banner's shoulder – a gesture that also touched the Other Guy.

* * *

Aragorn's fleet eventually docked at Tharbad just after midday. Tharbad had far fewer docks than Harlond, only allowing three vessels to dock at any one time. A queue of ships had weighed anchor south of the town waiting for their passengers and cargo to be unloaded. The first ships to dock were the _Frodo_, _Celeborn_ and the _Gandalf_. The latter ship was carrying the Men of Dale.

The King and Queen held hands as they walked down the Frodo's passenger ramp. Both were relieved for a number of reasons, not least that Tharbad was still standing. The greatest relief though came from being reunited with close friends they hadn't seen for more than a week. A large group of such friends bowed to the couple after they stepped foot on Tharbad's docks. Not surprisingly, the King's right-hand man was at the group's forefront.

"Welcome to Tharbad, your Royal Majesties," was Boromir's formal but friendly greeting. "Words can't describe your safe arrival."

"The feeling's mutual, my friends," Aragorn told the whole contingent. "Especially as many of you faced greater trials in getting here."

"That's putting it mildly, Estel," a familiar voice needled him.

"_Elrohir, Elladan!_" Arwen exclaimed on seeing her brothers.

Arwen cast aside regal dignity as she rushed up to her older brothers and joyfully embraced them. Aragorn smiled at this but restrained himself from joining in the family reunion. His Lord Emissary needed to introduce the latest ally in the struggle against Malekith.

"My liege," Faramir began. "Can I please introduce from Dunland, Chief Wulf of the Ox-Clan."

Standing next to Faramir, Wulf acknowledged Aragorn with a curt but respectful nod.

"Chief Wulf and his warriors selflessly aided Tharbad in its hour of need," Faramir continued. "He's willing to leave half his men to help defend the town. He offers to lead the other half as part of our force."

Five hundred Dunlendings would certainly be a major boost to Tharbad's garrison. The other five hundred would increase the Army of Light's numbers to just under sixteen thousand. The Army would be still desperately outnumbered. But just about every corner of Middle-earth had chosen to stand as one against Malekith.

"I'm in deeply in your debt, milord," Aragorn told Wulf before proffering his arm. "Please accept the hand of friendship on behalf of me and all my subjects."

Wulf proudly smiled as he firmly accepted Aragorn's offer. Being treated as an equal by King Elessar felt more rewarding than all the gold the Wildmen had received. Maybe the chance now existed to develop a lasting friendship with the Forgil also.

The first thing Legolas did after disembarking was broker introductions between two superlative marksmen.

"I'm glad we finally meet, Clint," Bard said while shaking Barton's hand. "I daresay Legolas describes your skill with a bow with a hint of envy."

Both Barton and Legolas smiled at the good-humoured gibe. Despite wishing otherwise, the former couldn't completely escape the demands of Middle-earth etiquette. Acknowledging a ruler's noble lineage seemed to be the way to go when meeting them for the first time.

"I read about your great-grandfather," Barton replied. "It must've been some arrow to take down that dragon."

Bard was honoured by Hawkeye's ancestral praise. But he preferred their relationship to be of one bowman to another.

"It was." Bard proudly confirmed before mischievously recalling, "Although my grandfather always argued his shoulder played a part as well!"

The Prince of the Greenwood had an indirect hand in another exchange taking place steps away from the three archers.

"Legolas has told me briefly about you, Lady Romanoff," Thranduil informed Black Widow. "He speaks very highly of your fighting skill."

Romanoff thought it best not to say that Legolas had told her even less about his father. Thranduil's imposing demeanour left little doubt he was a powerful Elf. His eyes though seemed to carry more than a hint of sadness.

"Thanks, sir." Romanoff replied before self-depreciatingly adding, "Still, I'm not the sort of Avenger who can take out a company of orcs on their own."

Thranduil softly smiled. "You remind me of another red-haired warrior."

Sif had already began organising the Tower Guard to escort the royal couple to their quarters. Aragorn was now conversing with Rogers, Thor and Stark.

"Once again, Steve," Aragorn addressed him, "the Free Peoples are in the Avengers' debt. I spoke with Damrod earlier. Without Clint and Bruce, I've no doubt Tharbad would've fallen."

"And from what Clint told me, the whole garrison deserves a knighthood as well." Rogers graciously returned praise. "Damrod especially."

"Damrod already has one, Steve," Aragorn wryly advised.

"Well, you could always name a building after him," Rogers similarly suggested.

The Fellowship's Co-leaders lightly chuckled. However, their exchange had dented the ego of the first Avenger to have a building with his name on it.

"I saved the docks from getting blown up," a miffed Stark pointed out. "What do I get?"

Aragorn and Thor shared an understanding smirk before the latter placed an encouraging hand on Stark's shoulder.

"You get to make history, my friend," Thor both teased and placated him. "I'd suggest you put your armour on."

* * *

A short while later, the God of Thunder and Iron Man were flying south along the Greyflood. The Haradrim ships had weighed anchor a couple of leagues from Tharbad. A large portion of their crews had made the difficult climb ashore on the northern riverbank. This included Raharan who was directing the construction of series of enormous bamboo frames.

"Circus come to town?" was Stark's initial reaction.

"Close, sir," JARVIS answered deadpan. "Look at their cargo holds."

The deck coverings on three of the ships had been removed to reveal a rare and precious cargo. The three ships had each carried a mumakil all the way from Harad. The mumakil had a height of some fifty feet at the shoulder. Despite being half the size of those at the Battle of Pelennor Fields, the trio of mumakil had the potential to be a major asset for the Army of Light.

The Haradrim had sedated them with an exotic mixture of herbs prior to departure from Harad. The mumakil had been placid for nearly a week but, like their riders, were anxious to set foot on dry land again. Unfortunately, Tharbad didn't have the infrastructure to unload the legendary beasts. So Thor and Iron Man had been drafted to resolve the literally huge logistical challenge.

Each mumakil had been fitted under the belly with a lifting sling made of chains and fibre. Stark and Thor positioned themselves on opposite sides of a mumakil before slowly raising it out of the hull.

"Hey, Thor," Stark said. "You've caught _Operation Dumbo Drop_ yet?"

The Asgardian was somewhat confused by this. "Nay. Is that the name of our next mission?"

The pair of Avengers gently placed the mumakil on the ground. The mumakil's human handlers rapidly tended to it least the beast's disorientated state lead to disaster. The remaining mumakil were disembarked in the same cautious and methodical manner. With their task completed, Thor and Stark landed next to the Haradrim's leader.

"Thank you, my lords," Raharan gratefully thanked them. "And it's good to see you again, Tony."

Stark responded in typical style. "You too. I'm guessing there's a whole lot of peanuts you want us to unload as well?"

Raharan was prevented from replying.

"Inbound contacts north-west of us, sir," JARVIS alerted Stark for all to hear.

All present snapped their heads in the direction. Something resembling a whiff of black cloud was rapidly closing in on the Haradrim camp.

"_Crebain!_" Raharan hissed in recognition.

Crebain had been among the hardest of Malekith's units for the transceivers to detect. Largely because there was very little distinguish them from normal birds. This particularly flock swooped through the Haradrim camp in a cacophony of grating caws. Many Haradrim instinctively ducked as the birds streaked around them at head height. Nor were Men the only ones unnerved.

Still jittery from its sea voyage, one of the mumkail panicked and shook off the handlers holding one of its tethers. Chaos would've resulted if not for Iron Man's quick thinking and the Suit's mithril-enhanced strength. Stark flew towards the loosened tether and grabbed it with both hands. He hovered above the ground using his repulsors to increase the tether's resistance. The mumakil's urge to stampede had passed by the time its handlers had recovered their wits.

The crebain soon banked sharply to the north-east heading towards Tharbad. Thor still remembered the crebain that circled over Helm's Deep prior to the battle. Now he had the power to do what he would've liked at the time. The flock heading to Tharbad was instantly struck and killed by several lightning bolts summoned by Thor. The crebains' smouldering corpses fell from the sky before littering the ground below.

Malekith's elite units might be shrouded from view. Instinct told Thor the Army of Light wasn't the only one affected by the fog of war though.

"Those crows were undoubtedly sent to scout our force," Thor concluded aloud.

Stark countered with another reference to _Dumbo_. "Maybe they just wanted to see an elephant fly?"

* * *

**I thought Haradrim vessels would be capable of transporting mumakil similar to ships that transported elephants in the Ancient and Classical Worlds.**

**I suspect Thor-199999 would have the strength to lift a mumakil on his own. Still, I doubt he'd mind having a bit of help with the job. And I doubt the Haradrim would be comfortable with the Other Guy doing it given how he 'lifted' a mumakil at Pelennor Fields.**

**Gorkil and the Giants described in this chapter are based on units from **_**BFME2**_

**Least I am accused of going soft on Malekith, the most compelling villains aren't simple megalomaniacs. Power to them is all in the pursuit of some overarching goal (albeit goals that can be considered twisted and grotesque). And history amply demonstrates that people and nations are more than willing to turn to them if desperate enough.**

**And I find it more likely Stark would refer to 'Starsky and Hutch' than 'Holmes and Watson'.**


	29. Drawing the Line

Disclaimer: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

25/04/2015

Wanted to get this chapter out prior to seeing _AoU_ tomorrow.

**Kaore Ryu**: All I'm promising is a final battle that is as epic as possible.

**Brad W:** The remainder of this story has been conceptualised independent of _AoU_. Largely because this story is set before _CA: TWS_. However, this doesn't mean there'll be no reference to the events you mentioned.

**Dan man**: I'd also throw Philoctetes and William Tell into the mix.

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Drawing the Line**

It was now three days since the fleet had docked at Tharbad. In that period, the defenders killed during the battle had been buried with full honours in the ruins near Hawkeye's Gate. The town's next building project would be a fitting memorial to mark their resting-place. Apart from this melancholy duty, the morale of the Army of Light had never been higher.

Forces had disembarked smoothly along with their equipment and weapons. Most of the Army of Light had encamped outside the northern ruins given Tharbad's lack of general accommodation. This included the Haradrim with the surrounding forests providing ample fodder for their mumakil.

Despite the trauma of the recent attack, Tharbad's residents were inspired their King's presence. Similar to their counterparts prior to the Siege of Minas Tirith, residents aided the Army of Light anyway they could. Some of the volunteers who took part in the battle were now forging weapons or fletching arrows. Others were collecting every wagon or cart that could be found to assist the army with transporting its stores. The town's womenfolk had taken upon themselves to feed the multitude of warriors. While grateful for the Dunlending's protection, some townsfolk muttered the mumakil had better eating manners.

Thor's destruction of the crebain had seemed to deter Malekith sending similar flocks. And none of the thousand or so Elves present had sensed Saruman's presence over the time either. Aragorn had actually ordered some secret reconnaissance himself. The findings were to be revealed at council later that morning. Captain America needed to privately raise another matter with the Steward beforehand.

Rogers knocked on Boromir's door and entered after being told to come in.

"Good morning, Steve!" Boromir chirpily greeted him.

"Morning, Boromir," Rogers replied quietly noting his friend's upbeat mood. "You got a moment?"

"Of course," Boromir replied already guessing what Rogers wanted to speak about. "Is it about this morning's council?"

Rogers nodded but halted from speaking after noticing something out the corner of his eye. A piece of jewellery was placed atop the chest of draws next to him. It was bracelet was in the shape of two swans touching wing tips. Rogers picked up the bracelet having seen it before.

"Wasn't this your mom's?" Rogers innocently enquired.

The Steward's back was turned when Rogers asked this question. Captain America was unaware how Boromir blanched in panic. Fortunately, it didn't sound like Rogers knew the real reason why the bracelet was here. Boromir quickly composed himself before turning to face his friend.

"Um, yes," was all Boromir could say.

Rogers noted Boromir's awkwardness. The practice of soldiers carrying family mementos into battle wasn't unusual. And just like on Earth, it was probably still considered a private matter in Middle-earth as well. It wasn't his place to pry in spite of their friendship. Rogers put the bracelet down before returning to what he really wanted to discuss.

"Yeah, this morning's council," Rogers confirmed. "I've just met with the other Avengers."

Boromir inwardly breathed a huge sigh of relief as he nodded for Rogers to continue.

"There's something Thor wants to raise," Rogers began. "Before telling Aragorn, I'd like to run it by you first…"

The council was held in the main hall given that the Avengers' screens were to be used like at previous councils. There was a murmur of polite chatter as the more than two dozen attendees waited on Aragorn and Arwen. Discounting the Avengers, attendees represented four races from across ten realms. Faramir quietly reflected it was a coalition of the Free Peoples that Gandalf would've been proud of. Aragorn and Arwen weren't the only ones yet to join the gathering.

"Any one seen Sif?" Romanoff casually enquired of those around her.

Black Widow was standing next to Rogers, Boromir and Thor. She'd no sooner spoke the question than the Goddess of War joined them.

"Apologies for being late," Sif excused herself.

Romanoff noted the Asgardian seemed slightly flustered. "You ok?"

"I've just misplaced a bracelet," Sif casually dismissed Romanoff's concern. "I'll look for it later."

Rogers would admit to being clueless about romance (something Romanoff enjoyed teasing him about no end). He instantly snapped his head in Boromir's direction though after making the connection.

The Steward shot him a desperate look – _PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!_

Fortunately, no else had witnessed the silent exchange. Rogers simply smirked before giving a subtle nod of agreement. He understood and respected Boromir and Sif's desire for privacy. If nothing else, Thor sometimes acted like the latter's over-protective older brother. But like after he stumbled across Faramir and Eowyn's first kiss, Rogers couldn't help but feel happy for Boromir and Sif. Was Gandalf playing cosmic matchmaker one of the reasons for Sif coming to Middle-earth? Rogers's whimsical musings ended when Aragorn and Arwen finally arrived.

"Good morning, my friends," Aragorn acknowledged them as equals. "First, I wish to thank you. We've all had to travel many leagues to be here. Now, we are finally gathered as one. Of which a large part of the credit must go to the Avengers."

"Mm," Stark mused. "So we're not just a chemical mixture that makes chaos."

Many joined Aragorn in chuckling at Stark's first wisecrack for the day.

"No matter how you describe the Avengers, Tony," Aragorn happily said, "we're glad your with us." Aragorn's tone then took a serious turn. "Because the fate of Middle-earth now rests upon all our shoulders."

Even Stark was stilled by the truth contained in Aragorn's remark. The Army of Light was comprised of the bulk of the Free Peoples' leaders and militaries. If they and the Avengers were destroyed in the upcoming battle, the Free Peoples would be defenceless and Middle-earth would be Malekith's for the taking. The present situation had other similarities with the last 'all-or-nothing' force Aragorn had led.

"We set out tomorrow morn," Aragorn started with JARVIS supplying the accompanying animation. "By our calculations, we'll engage Malekith's army in battle just over a week from now."

All present were focused on the screen. The advancing lines eventually touched on the projected battlefield.

"Weathertop," Sam uneasily observed.

Pippin and Merry shared Sam's unease as they recalled that night four years ago. The trio placed themselves between Frodo and the five Nazgul in a brave but hapless gesture. Nor had they forgotten Frodo's cry of anguish after being stabbed by a Morgul-blade. It was only Aragorn's timely intervention that saved the Hobbits. There was something else from that night that Sam, Merry and Pippin shared in common. The trio still felt a fraction of residual guilt about Frodo's injury. Would the Nazgul have discovered the Hobbits without that innocent campfire? If not, it raised another possibility. Frodo wouldn't have been stabbed and maybe never needed to depart for the Undying Lands. A number of those present quietly sympathised with the Hobbits' misgivings about the location. Personal feelings also came a distant second to the task at hand.

"Do we have a clear path?" Eomer referred to possible attacks along the march.

"Unfortunately not," Aragorn regretfully advised. "The pass through the South Downs is overlooked by the ruins of an old Cardolan castle."

Aragorn's fellow Dunedain well knew the said ruins.

"Ostirion Cil," Halbarad spoke its name. "We heard rumours orcs had recently occupied it. Unfortunately, milord, we didn't have time to investigate."

"I understand, kinsman," Aragorn soothed Halbarad's conscience. "Which is why I asked Iron Man to scout the ruins last night."

Stark took his cue as a virtual model of Ostirion Cil was displayed.

"Well, the rumours are right," Stark qualified his findings. "There's about a thousand Orcs holed up in there. And they've got mortars placed all over the battlements."

Thorin exhaled a puff of smoke from his pipe. "Even so. If our army assaulted it, I think it's safe to say the odds would be decisively in our favour."

"Just one problem, Thorin," Rogers countered. "Malekith knows it as well. We need to take Ostirion Cil before he decides to reinforce it."

It was an issue the Aragorn had privately discussed with Boromir, Rogers and the sons of Elrond beforehand.

"Which is why Captain America will be leading a company ahead of our main force," Aragorn revealed the six's agreed strategy. "Aside from scouting ahead, it'll also be charged with capturing Ostirion Cil before the rest us get there."

Bard dryly referred to his input at the last council. "Repeating an earlier question of mine; why not just send Thor and Iron Man? They could capture it this afternoon."

"Aragorn's already booked out our schedule." Stark glibly rejected the suggestion.

"What?" a confused Bard replied.

Aragorn had a quick smile before clarifying what Stark meant.

"I've tasked Thor and Iron Man to undertake what Hawkeye calls a 'search and destroy' mission," Aragorn explained. "Malekith's raiders have gone unchecked for too long. The marauding and pillage in Eriador ends now."

"Sound familiar?" Sif wryly whispered to Thor.

"It's not only a matter of justice," Aragorn continued. "All those mercenaries are potential reinforcements for Malekith's army. We must destroy as many as we can prior to the main battle."

In spite of all the events of the last few days, the three Hobbits hadn't forgotten about the raids taking place throughout the Shire.

"When do they start?" Merry referred to Thor and Iron Man.

"This afternoon," Aragorn said. "Around the same time Steve's company will be departing."

The quickness Aragorn had chosen to move raised a number of eyebrows. Aragorn was equally quick to introduce another matter involving the God of Thunder.

"Thor," Aragorn addressed him. "I'm advised there's something you wish to raise."

"Yes," Thor soberly confirmed. "A warning about the final battle. None of the Free Peoples should seek to engage Malekith in single combat."

"Want the glory for killing him all to yourself, Odinson?" Gimli winked at him.

"I mean it, Gimli!" Thor sternly rebuked the Dwarf.

Gimli wasn't the only one taken aback by Thor's tone. Thor moved to show it was due to concern not anger.

"You would undoubtedly face Malekith very bravely, my friend," he sincerely assured Gimli. "I've also little doubt he would kill you very quickly." The Asgardian then addressed the whole gathering. "His powers of sorcery are simply too great. I've said as much to a number of my fellow Avengers." Thor paused before concluding with, "Leave Malekith to me."

Gimli gave Thor a nod of understanding to show no offence had been taken. Aragorn had been persuaded by Thor's argument from the start.

"The whole army will be given Thor's warning and shall heed it," Aragorn firmly instructed the group. "Is there anything else?"

Silence greeted the offer to raise further questions or concerns.

"Thank you, my friends," Aragorn dismissed them before remembering something. "Steve, could I have a word please?"

No one was more relieved than Boromir to hear this. He had the opportunity to escape a potentially awkward conversation with Captain America. Aragorn didn't start talking with Rogers until they were alone in the hall. The Steward's hopes had been somewhat forlorn.

"It's not my place to pry into anyone's private life," Aragorn prefaced. "But this effects our chain of command." He paused before stating; "They haven't said anything. However, both Arwen and I believe Boromir and Sif have feelings for each other."

Aragorn was surprised Rogers's reaction was a bemused smile.

"What?" the King asked with one of his own.

"Stark isn't the only Avenger who can verify a rumour," Rogers wryly replied.

* * *

The Army of Light wasn't the only force preparing to depart. The surrounds of Mount Gram echoed with the sounds of horns and angry taunts as Malekith's army readied itself. Gorkil was mounted on a giant spider leading thousands of other such Goblins. A giant warg carried Blodkar at the head of a mass of Orc warg-riders. Mornaakh would be riding on horseback though he ultimately intended to fight on foot. The master of these henchmen was still in his tent.

Malekith needed to resolve something before setting off. Using crebain was now a lot more problematic given how Thor destroyed the last flock. The Dark Elf needed to have as many intelligence-gathering assets as possible. Malekith calmly picked up his palantir.

"Yes?" Saruman frostily greeted him.

"We must end our dispute, Saruman," Malekith said matter-of-fact. "The enemy moves towards us. Only through our combined strengths can we defeat them."

Saruman subtly raised his eyebrows. 'Them' meant the Avengers and Malekith wasn't powerful enough to best them himself. Saruman's pride required Malekith's request to contain an element of grovelling.

"'We'?" Saruman pointedly hinted.

Malekith knew he wasn't the only one susceptible to flattery. "All we've done has been leading to this point, my friend. Our foes will soon be vanquished. Both of us will then rule a new order in Middle-earth. An order that shall endure long after light itself fades from the universe."

Saruman thought Malekith had almost sounded sincere. The Svartalfr's underlying argument nonetheless contained a great deal of truth. There would be plenty of time to seize absolute power after the Army of Light was finally crushed.

"So it shall, Malekith," a seemingly magnanimous Saruman ended their dispute. "Once again, how can I be of service?"

Malekith privately mused it was ironic Saruman calling someone pathetically predictable.

"Our foes will likely make for Ostirion Cil," Malekith confidently predicted. "I want them to come to us but nor should we make it too easy."

Saruman had memories of ordering his warg-riders to attack the refugee column heading towards Helm's Deep. He released a menacing smile like the one he gave Sharku.

"Send out those two hungry servants of ours," Saruman suggested with considerable relish.

Malekith considered the suggestion a moment.

"Perfect," he darkly agreed. "Perfect for the enemy to learn they've lost one of their few advantages."

* * *

Stark and Thor would be conducting their search and destroy mission on a rotational basis. One provided air cover for the Army of Light while the other attacked the mercenaries. Thor had just taken flight towards the Shire to purge it of raiders. The God of Thunder also promised to Sam, Merry and Pippin he'd check on their families. It was a promise the trio appreciated as they prepared to depart Tharbad with the rest of Captain America's company.

Rogers would be commanding a company about sixty in number. Aside from the Hobbits, he would also be leading Banner, the Grey Company and a contingent of Dwarves and Woodland Elves including Gimli and Legolas. The company would be riding on horseback allowing them to reach Ostirion Cil in just over three days. Barton and Romanoff were among those in the company who'd be sharing rides. As they made ready to leave, the former was farewelling the individual he'd forged a close bond with since coming to Tharbad.

"All the best, Clint," Damrod wished him. "I only wish I was going with you."

"Aragorn needs someone holding the fort," Barton said in understanding. "Besides, you're going to be in charge of five hundred Dunlendings. Can't imagine that's going to be boring."

"I think otherwise, Clint," Damrod gently argued. "Wulf's threatened them any ill-discipline will be punished with mock combat."

"Against Cap?" Barton guessed.

Damrod smirked and shook his head. "No, with the Other Guy."

The pair laughed as they firmly gripped arms in friendship. Romanoff wasn't the only witness to this heartfelt exchange. Stark arrived just as Damrod took his leave.

"I'm almost tempted to call that a display of emotion," Stark whimsically referred to Barton's usual stoicism.

"Haven't you got an attack to plan for tonight?" Romanoff asked with mild exasperation.

Stark had sought out Black Widow for that very reason.

"Yeah," he said not missing a beat, "and Aragorn wants you to come with me."

As Romanoff pondered what she'd done to annoy Aragorn, a multitude of conversations continued within the vicinity. One was between Captain America and the sons of Elrond.

"I've been meaning to tell both of you," Rogers began. "I was humbled when you said I should lead the mission."

Elladan was elder of the twins. As the King's stepbrothers, tradition would normally see them be given command of the company. Rogers would've had no qualms about this because Elladan and Elrohir were also proven military leaders. But the twins insisted the company be led by its best soldier.

"The honour is ours, mellon," Elladan sincerely assured him.

"Yes." Elrohir agreed before lightly jesting, "We're also spared the indignity of directly reporting to one's little brother."

Aragorn and Arwen intended to wish the trio farewell. A couple of matters needed to be sorted out with the Captain of the Tower Guard first though.

"You'll be travelling with the main force, Sif," Aragorn stated. "But I hope you know its not because I underestimate you."

During their recent private discussion, Rogers mentioned about Sif's reaction when she was left out of the missions to Mordor and Angmar. Aragorn was appalled Sif had taken it personally. This time, Aragorn wanted to assure the Goddess of War she had nothing but his greatest respect. No assurance was needed as Sif had grown during the same time as well.

"I'm Captain of your guard, Aragorn," Sif responded. "I obey your commands as I would the All-Father's." She then cast a mischievous glance at Arwen. "Besides, the Queen asked me to make a promise. To remain at your side to prevent you from doing anything foolhardy!"

Aragorn and Arwen lightly laughed at this.

"There's something else I need you to look after, Sif," Arwen continued. "In my absence, its best you be the custodian of the Arrow of Manwe."

Arwen passed Sif the said relic wrapped under a navy-blue cloth.

"We must assume Malekith's still after it," Aragorn explained. "And it'll be safer travelling with the army than being left here. I just pray Malekith won't pay the Queen a similar visit like he did with Grima."

Arwen felt slightly miffed at this. "When was the last time you actually best me at sparring, Elessar?"

Rogers's company soon exited Tharbad's northern gatehouse as they rode towards the Lone-lands. A small group atop the gatehouse watched the riders quickly disappear into the distance. Boromir had memories of setting out from Edoras with Gandalf, Pippin and Rogers. The Steward needed to give a reminder to the person standing next to him.

"Are you still able to share supper?" he whispered to Sif.

"Yes, why?" she similarly replied.

There was a glint in Boromir's eye. "Care to guess where you left the bracelet?"

* * *

Ostirion Cil wasn't the only pass occupied by Malekith's forces. The brigands that attacked outside Bree had their hideout south of the town at Andrath. Andrath was the point at which the North-South Road passed between the Barrow-downs in the west and the South Downs in the east. Beyond Andrath the road met the Great East Road just west of the gates of Bree.

The brigands were no more than thirty in number. Their hideout was located in a forest clearing at the bottom of a steep cliff. An entrance at the base of the cliff led into a cavern where the brigands kept most of what they'd seized over recent days. This included the women hostages taken from the Bree refugee camp.

It was now evening, and most of the brigands were outside of the cavern. Their leader was among them; a bearded man named 'Kearney' who had tattoos running up his neck. Kearney and his men sat around a large campfire eating roast boar and drinking the plentiful wine they had pillaged. They revelled in the opportunity Malekith had provided them. The stealth technology allowed them to move unseen and they'd encountered no resistance. Plundering and rapine had never been easier. As Thor had earlier intimated though, Kearney and his men were living in a fool's paradise.

They first spotted in the clear night sky what looked like a falling star. The star grew larger in size as it headed straight for them. The remaining brigands around the campfire who hadn't seen it instantly gave it their attention.

"_SMILE_," a mechanical voice boomed from above. "_YOU'RE ON CANDID CAMERA_."

The brigands suffered a similar attack to Shelob's brood and Naurhir. Iron Man hit them with a brilliant burst of light from his Uni-beam. Kearney and his men suffered from the sensory overload to their nervous systems. Some writhed on the ground in pain while others dropped on all fours and began vomiting. None were able to respond when Stark authoritatively landed among them.

The brigand's lookout was positioned north of their hideout. His back had been turned when his fellows were subjected to the Uni-beam. Upon seeing Iron Man land, the lookout desperately fled the scene. He'd only gone a few paces when Black Widow sprang out of the darkened forest and knocked him out cold.

Romanoff quickly strode into the clearing where the brigands were painfully regaining their senses. She ignored them and Iron Man. Aragorn had asked her to accompany Stark on this mission for another reason.

"Where are the hostages, Jarvis?" Romanoff asked him.

"Just in the cavern, ma'am," JARVIS reported. "There's also six brigands."

Romanoff didn't break stride. "No problem."

Those six brigands had been inside the cavern when Iron Man struck. One of them went to see what the commotion was after hearing Stark's warning. The brigand quickly dashed back inside after seeing Iron Man land. He rejoined the other five in the cavern's torchlit interior.

"It's one of them Avengers!" he breathlessly told them.

"One?" a female voice taunted.

The six saw Romanoff's gauntlets illuminate before she used them in deadly combination with Eowyn's sword. Two brigands were already killed before the rest drew their falchions. Romanoff's martial arts proved they were no warriors despite being armed like ones. She easily deflected their attacks before dispatching them either by electrocution or a precise slash of her blade.

With all the brigands accounted for, Romanoff quickly found the hostages. Eleven women aged in their teens and twenties were huddled in a frightened mass on the cavern floor. The women were kept near the plundered stores. There was also a small crate of the falchions Malekith's agents had issued the brigands with. The women looked at Romanoff with uncertainty as she began untying the wrist bonds of one of them.

"I'm Natasha," Romanoff gently introduced herself. "I'm here to take you home."

The woman whose bonds she'd freed grabbed and kissed her hand.

"Bless you, milady," she softly whispered.

Romanoff was touched by the display of heartfelt gratitude. That feeling began to change as she noticed all the women had bruises and cuts. It wasn't hard to guess what they had been subjected to as hostages. A cold rage roared throughout Romanoff's very being. Black Widow wasn't just a SHIELD Agent. She was also an Avenger.

After untying the last hostage, Romanoff coolly asked them, "Which one's the leader?"

The brigands outside had slowly recovered from the initial attack. They were standing single file with hands placed on the back of their head. None dared moved with Iron Man pointing an array of weapons at them. Stark was surprised to Romanoff emerge alone from the cavern.

"Found the hostages?" Stark checked slightly concerned.

Romanoff nodded. "They're ok. I want to have a chat with the leader. Take the rest into custody."

Before attacking the brigands, Stark and Romanoff first arrived in Bree. Tenderlach and the town constabulary were waiting in the forest for the two Avengers to hand the brigands over. Aragorn refused to kill even the most depraved of his fellow Men unless there was no other choice. The Reunited Kingdom would abide by the rule of law even in the face of Malekith's onslaught.

"You heard her," Stark ordered the brigands. "Move."

The one exception was Kearney. Romanoff silently suggested he enter the cavern with a curt wave of her pistol. Romanoff followed him closely behind. Now standing, the hostages gasped with fright as Romanoff brought Kearney before them. Black Widow violently shoved him into the ground. The brigand's leader rolled onto his back angry and humiliated.

"What?!" Kearney sneered defiantly at Black Widow. "Want to experience a real man like the rest of these wenches?"

Romanoff's face was expressionless as she answered, "You're free to go."

The women looked at their rescuer stunned. The only one more surprised to hear this was their former captor.

"What?" Kearney asked in disbelief.

Romanoff stomped on his kneecap, the crack of breaking bone echoed throughout the cavern. Kearney screamed in anguish as pain shot throughout him.

"I said you're free to go," Romanoff calmly repeated.

She then walked over to the crate of falchions before tipping it over. The blades it contained spilled out on to the cavern floor.

Romanoff jutted her chin at the hostages. "If they let you."

The women looked at falchions and then at Kearney. The looks he was receiving suddenly made Kearney very afraid.

A short while later, Romanoff led the hostages to where Tenderlach and his men were waiting. Healers immediately began tending the women as the constabulary led the brigands away. Stark walked up to Romanoff.

"Where's Tattoo Le Thug?" he quietly asked about Kearney.

Romanoff well knew about Iron Man's maiden flight into Afghanistan.

"Yinsen's village," she tersely hinted.

* * *

With the brigands taken care of, Iron Man promptly returned Romanoff to Rogers's company. An understanding Stark made no mention of Kearney's fate when telling Aragorn and Rogers the brigands had been dealt with. The billionaire also reasoned it was a one-off given Kearney's men were the only human raiders. Thor and Stark had been ordered to take no prisoners among the non-human ones.

Warbands had been relentlessly targeted over the last three days. The transceivers tracked their movements with pinpoint accuracy. Hundreds of Orcs, Wargs, Trolls and Goblins had no warning before being decimated by Thor's elemental attacks or Stark's advanced weapons. The mercenaries fatally learnt just how expendable they were as Malekith sent them no aid. The raiding Eriador had been subjected to over the last two weeks was almost at end. The situation had so improved that Iron Man wasn't ordered to mop up the remaining mercenaries that night. He'd instead continue providing air cover for the Army of Light while Thor aided its advance force.

Rogers's company reached Ostirion Cil at dusk. There'd been no signs of the enemy as they rode over the last three days. Many in the company took this as an overdue piece of good fortune. Rogers's cynicism told him otherwise. Malekith was undoubtedly well aware the Army of Light's only strategic choice was engaging his horde as quickly as possible. On that basis, it wasn't too hard figuring out the Army's likely path of movement.

Rogers, Thor, Barton and Legolas moved ahead of the company to take a closer look at their intended target. They discreetly took position along a boulder-lined ridge south of Ostirion Cil. From what he observed, Rogers's felt his assumption about the absence of enemy scouts was proven correct.

The ruined fortification was positioned atop two steep hills, one either side where the pass through the South Downs began. On the eastern hill was a large but battered stone keep while a broken watchtower was on the west. They were connected by narrow hundred-foot stone bridge spanning the width of the pass. Firelight dotted the ruin confirming the presence of the occupying Orcs. Through his binoculars, Rogers also spotted the mortars deployed along the battlements. The yellow grassed plain south of Ostirion Cil provided an excellent field of fire. Returning his attention back to the keep, Rogers noticed a large pair of crude wooden doors barricading the main entrance.

Rogers privately commended the Orcs for establishing a solid defensive position in spite of the ruins. He also ruminated how the Free Peoples were still being influenced by the destruction of Annuminas. Aragorn was loath for any more ancient structures of Arnor to be lost. It was a major reason why he wanted Ostirion Cil captured not destroyed. Part of Rogers lamented this. Thor's elemental attacks could wipe out the Orcs' defences in an instant.

_What if they were occupying Fort McHenry?_ Rogers's conscience retorted.

Looking through his rangefinder, Barton couldn't see any major obstacle to claiming the ruins. Compared to Tharbad's garrison, Rogers's company was 'only' outnumbered sixteen-to-one. It caused Hawkeye to ponder the Army of Light's overall strategy. The pass offered a great opportunity to offset Malekith's numerical advantage in the final battle.

"We still want to go after Malekith, Cap?" Barton argued. "With the castle, we could set up a killer defensive position."

Thor knew his nemesis well. "Something Malekith will be well aware of. While we entrench ourselves here, his army would sweep westward destroying Bree and the Shire at their leisure."

Barton conceded the argument with a regretful sniff. The other master archer along the ridge was firmly focused on the here and now.

"A foul sorcery taints the surrounds," Legolas warily said.

Legolas's gaze remained firmly on Ostirion Cil as the others sharply looked at him. Thor redirected his attention towards the same thing as his Elven friend.

"I sense it also," Thor confirmed. "Undoubtedly an enchantment of Malekith and Saruman's."

Captain America had an unpleasant flashback of Legolas's premonition of danger at Amon Hen.

"Can either of you tell what it is?" Rogers both asked and hoped.

Legolas now looked at Rogers. "Just that it feels familiar."

A short while later, Ostirion Cil was covered in thick fog. None of the orcs were concerned given a foggy night wasn't uncommon in the Lone-lands. They were completely oblivious the fog was all part of a well-planned attack.

Thor had summoned the fog to screen his companions' movement. A small infiltration team consisting of Rogers, Barton, Legolas and Elrohir crept up to the eastern side of the keep. They intended to discreetly enter the keep before neutralising a pair of mortars protected from the elements. Before this could be done, four orc sentries on the battlements above needed to be eliminated.

After sharing a curt nod, Barton and Legolas each shot and killed a sentry. The sentries' bodies toppled off the battlements and fell to the ground. The other sentries shared their fate a second later.

With the coast clear, Captain America leapt up the side of the keep before nimbly grasping the bottom edge of a large hole. Rogers discreetly pulled himself in before signalling for the rest of the team to join him. As Rogers stood guard, Barton shot a grapple-hook arrow before rapidly climbing the rope to join his leader. Legolas and Elrohir then used the rope in quick succession.

The four used the intelligence Stark provided on Ostirion Cil's layout to adeptly navigate the interior. The half-dozen orcs guarding the mortars were promptly killed by a combination of arrows and Rogers's flying shield. The team then moved to their second objective.

Thor's fog was thickest atop the keep. Several mortars had been placed there guarded by more than a hundred orcs. Again, Legolas and Barton rapidly loosed arrows and began felling orcs. Elrohir and Rogers used the fog to strike Orcs close-up without warning. Confusion broke out among the orcs as they began noticing comrades falling. Unlike their assailants, they didn't have the physiology or technology to see through the fog. The alarm was raised nonetheless as orcs quickly headed to the top of the keep. Noticing this, Rogers enacted the next phase of the company's attack.

"Now, Thor," he commanded his friend.

The God of Thunder instantly lifted the fog. The orcs at the top of the keep now realised where the fog had come from. Dozens were destroyed by Thor's lightning bolts before even having a chance to be afraid. Thor landed next to Legolas joining the growing melee. It was then that the company launched its main attack.

"Let yourselves in, Elladan," Rogers told his second-in-command.

Confused reigned within the keep's interior. A number of Orcs immediately wanted to abandon the ruins rather than face Thor and Captain America. They rushed up to the main doors so they could flee outside into the surrounds. The doors splintered open instead as the Other Guy burst through them from the opposite side.

Hulk began scattering the shocked and terrified orcs as the rest of the company stormed the keep. Romanoff fired her pistols picking off defenders at will. Elladan and Halbarad led from the front as the Grey Company engaged in close-quarter combat. The three Hobbits remembered Bilbo's tales about the Battle of the Five Armies as they fought alongside Woodland Elves. Gimli and his kin hacked down any orc blocking their path to the top of the keep.

Despite their numerical advantage, the Orc's resistance collapsed in the face of the onslaught from high and below. A handful escaped by squeezing through a gap on the northern side of the keep. Gimli had just reached the top of the keep when he noticed the fleeing orcs on the ground below.

"They're getting away!" he grabbed Thor's attention.

Thor pointed Mjolnir and tried disposing of the escapees with a gravity wave. Nothing happened. He tried again to the same result. Thor inwardly cursed upon realising why. He first killed the escaping orcs with lightning before hailing Rogers.

"Steve," Thor urgently began. "The spell over the ground. It's like one Sauron used at the Black Gate."

Rogers decapitated an orc in front of him. "Which one?"

"The one that prevents me from using the energies of the earth," Thor grimaced.

The list of Sauron's secrets learnt by Saruman continued to grow. It was troubling to speculate what other secrets might yet be added to that list. Standing next to Thor, Gimli didn't seem the slightest bit worried about the latest development.

"Good thing you're the God of Thunder," Gimli ribbed the said Avenger in encouragement.

Thor openly laughed before the pair returned to the fray.

* * *

Orcs from the keep were scrambling across the bridge in order to the get the watchtower. The bridge was about twice the width of the Bridge of Khazad-dum. Hulk didn't break stride as he ran through the orcs from behind. Those orcs not flattened tumbled off the edge to their doom. Romanoff, Merry and Pippin followed in Hulk's wake at the front of mixed group of Elves and Dunedain.

After clearing the bridge, Hulk leapt towards the watchtower. Fewer orcs occupied it compared to the keep. Their numbers quickly began dropping after Hulk landed on the watchtower's summit. He grasped orcs one-handed before throwing them off the tower in all directions.

Most of the Grey Company was now at the top of the keep. After the last orc stationed there was killed, the ground began to shake.

"The Other Guy may wish to curb his enthusiasm," Elladan hinted to Rogers who stood next to him.

"That's not him," Rogers warily said.

The whole company stopped as half the watchtower suddenly crumbled to the ground. Hulk was on the half of the tower still standing. He had a close-up view of orcs and stones tumbling into a dusty abyss. The cause of the collapse burst through the falling remains.

"_Were-worm!_" Legolas exclaimed.

Hobbits had long thought Were-worms were imaginary or mythical creatures living to the very eastern end of Middle-earth. The Battle of the Five Armies proved just how terrifyingly real these creatures were. They resembled colossal rainworms some thirty feet in diameter with a length of more than four hundred feet. Their rock-like skin and massive jaws allowed them to bore through the thickest earth, crushing everything in their path. And Malekith had commanded a pair of them to crush any enemy attempt to seize the pass.

The Were-worm promptly bashed down what was left of the watchtower. The rest of the company watched in horror as Hulk fell into its cavernous mouth. The worm promptly disappeared underground.

"No!" Pippin cried in anguish.

Romanoff was about to restrain Pippin from running to the western hill when the bridge started shaking as well. The second of Malekith's worms surfaced directly under the bridge. Its head punctured through the middle of the bridge. The Dunedain and Elves on it fell to their deaths among the bridge's broken pieces. Romanoff still had the wits to hustle Merry and Pippin towards the western hill as the Took had wanted to.

Thor had watched the events of the last few moments stunned like everyone else atop the keep. His senses snapped back upon seeing the danger to Romanoff and the two Hobbits. Thor became airborne, filled with burning rage over Hulk's fall. The second were-worm was about to devour the trio fleeing west across the bridge. It was suddenly halted after being struck by a lightning bolt. The Were-worm released a roar in pain before rapidly retreating back down its hole.

Merry, Pippin and Romanoff barely had time to catch their breath upon reaching the watchtower's remains. The Were-worm that had destroyed it resurfaced through its hole. Hawkeye was about to loosen an arrow when the monster suddenly began violently coughing. Its top-half exploded as the Other Guy released a sonic clap within the very heart of the beast. Despite being splattered with the worm's remains, none were more relieved than Romanoff, Pippin and Merry when Hulk landed next to them.

The second were-worm hadn't reappeared. Thor was wondering if it was trying to coax him to pursue down its hole. The God of Thunder opted to fight it on 'ground' of his own choosing.

"Everyone hold on to something," he warned the rest of the company.

Hulk closely held Merry, Pippin and Romanoff as his feet firmly gripped the ground. Thor unleashed a tornado covering the width of the wormhole. Rogers's company tightly held on as Ostirion Cil was buffeted by powerful winds. Before too long they witnessed the remaining Were-worm sucked out of its hole headfirst. As its tail became airborne, the Were-worm bared its jaws at Thor in a futile display of defiance. Trapped within the tornado's vortex, the Were-worm was struck by lightning all over its body. Thor dispelled the tornado after the worm's death spasms ended. Its corpse hit the ground with an unceremonious thud.

Rogers was the first of the company back on his feet. "Everyone ok?"

Legolas was far from it after what he saw.

"To the north," he suggested everyone look.

Weathertop's silhouette could be seen towards the northern horizon. Beyond it was the impenetrable blackness of Malekith's cloud. Accompanying the cloud was an ominous rumble as Malekith's army approached closer by the minute. Of all the company, Sam was probably the most disturbed by what he was seeing. Not even Sauron's fume completely blotted out the stars from view. Rogers sucked in a nervous breath as he still had a report to make.

"Aragorn?" he contacted the King.

"Yes, Steve?" came the anxious reply.

The whole Army of Light had been on tenterhooks waiting on the result of the assault on Ostirion Cil.

"We've captured Ostirion Cil," Rogers said before giving the bad news. "I'm sorry, Aragorn. Some of the Dunedain fell."

Aragorn reflexively gave the Elvish sign of respect upon hearing his. How many more of his kin were going to fall before all this was over? His sorrow was promptly curtailed by something else.

"What's that noise in the background?" Aragorn asked about the sound coming through his earpiece.

Rogers looked in the direction of Malekith's advance. "Darkness."

* * *

**Ostirion Cil was my own idea as there's no canonical mention of a pass through the South Downs.**

**The Uni-beam can fire a strobe-burst in some versions of Iron Man. Romanoff was referring to the warlord Stark dropped off at Yinsen's village.**

**The next chapter is the climax of the story so it'll be quite long. In the meantime, hope everyone enjoys **_**AoU**_**.**


	30. Final Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

30/06/2015

After seeing _AoU_ I say in all sincerity, 'Thanks, Joss.' If only because the characters were explored more deeply than the first film.

I think the film's criticisms stem from two reasons. First, it was always going to be hard to match the excitement of the first Avengers' movie. Second, I recall PJ saying in an interview that the second part of a film trilogy is always the hardest to make. And there's the added complication JW won't be directing _Infinity War_.

That being said, I did have one disappointment with _AoU_. I thought Strucker's presence created a golden opportunity for Stark to slip in a 'Colonel Klink' reference.

Onto less important matters…

It took me a while to write this chapter given it's the final battle. I hope readers find it worth the wait.

_**Late Edit**__: RIP Sir Christopher Lee. An extraordinary individual and talent as well as authority on Tolkien. My portrayals of Saruman will always remain a poor imitation of his._

**jj12:** I must admit I never watched all that many episodes of it. But I think it's safe to say Cap, unlikely Joey, knows the meaning of discretion.

**Aragorn II Elessar**: I've planned the final battle months in advance. Hopefully it'll make up for not replicating any combat scenes from _AoU_.

**RakCetGirl**: I thought Sif falling in love with a mortal would be a nice character development.

**Guest**: There will be a fluttering of butterfly wings but not in relation to the Civil War storyline.

**StarlightGilgalad**: Thank you for your kind words. I hope to have answered your questions by story's end.

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Final Sacrifices**

Aragorn and the rest of the army arrived at Ostirion Cil three days after its capture by Rogers's company. Like the force he led to the Black Gate, Aragorn had been at the head of the Army of Light since it departed Tharbad just under a week ago.

Arwen, Eowyn, Lothiriel and Damrod led the large crowd who farewelled the forces of the Free Peoples. There was no cheering or speeches promising to return in triumph. Goodbyes were decidedly restrained due to the underlying sense of trepidation and fear from what was at stake. The Army's leaders found this particularly hard given they needed to project an image of strength.

Aragorn and Eomer only allowed themselves to gently embrace and exchange a few softly spoken words with their respective spouses. Faramir holding his son for potentially the last time was particularly heart-rending for Boromir. Unlike four years ago, nothing could justify keeping Faramir out of the final battle this time around. Boromir privately believed it a tragedy a gentle soul like his little brother was ever forced take up arms. If he'd known about it, Boromir would've agreed with Gandalf's comparison of Faramir and Banner in this regard.

Sif was among a small group that accompanied Aragorn into the keep. Iron Man gently landed on top next to the remaining Avengers. The bulk of the army halted for the night just outside the pass. Rest was becoming increasingly hard for all ranks. Battle with Malekith's army was now less than forty hours away.

Rogers's company hadn't been idle since claiming Ostirion Cil. Gimli had worked with Thor and Hulk at plugging the wormhole in the middle of the pass. To that extent, an excellent landfill was available. Hulk dumped the corpses of the Were-worms down the hole before piling on top the remains of the bridge and watchtower. Thor used Mjolnir as a tool to build as he compacted the landfill as flat as possible. Despite its recent losses, the Grey Company had laboured to turn the keep into something of a field hospital. The Army of Light was likely to have many wounded even if it emerged victorious. Although wishing otherwise, the prospect of defeat entered Sif's mind upon following Aragorn atop the battlements.

Their enemy was closing in on Weathertop. The whole of the Lone-lands now seemed to be under the shadow of Malekith's cloud. And the relentless march of his advancing horde grew ever louder. After taking this in, Sif made a beeline to Thor who was already conversing with Thorin and Gimli. The God of Thunder was having a practice swing with the Dwarven-king's war hammer.

"A weapon worthy of the greatest warrior," Thor complimented as he handed it back.

Thorin knew the futility of trying to swing Mjolnir in return. He simply basked in the God of Thunder's praise of a prized family heirloom.

"It was my father's," Thorin proudly received it.

"Like yourself, Odinson," Gimli light-heartedly said. "Dain liked nothing better than giving the enemy a good hammering."

Thor simply chuckled at the truth contained in Gimli's comparison. It was then Sif joined the conversation.

"Speaking of hammers," she began "Has your power returned, Thor?"

The Army had been advised of the spell negating Thor's ability to draw on gravitational energy.

The God of Thunder waved his hand northward. "The enchantment spreads for leagues. I won't be able to destroy the enemy like I did at Udun." The creator of Thor's Abyss regretfully concluded, "What was vulnerable flank of Malekith's is now denied to us."

Sif pondered this in relation to the Arrow of Manwe now strapped across her back. The arrow's possession felt almost irrelevant in the face of Malekith's growing power. Maybe that was why he'd made no new attempts at claiming it. The man Sif officially protected was raising a different matter with Captain America. Stark, Boromir, Eomer and Barton were also involved in the conversation.

"Steve," Aragorn began, "it was the unanimous agreement of every ruler that you to be my second-in-command this battle." Aragorn then wryly concluded, "Yes, I reject your request for no further promotions."

"Though if it helps, Steve," Boromir similarly added. "You're free to have as many stars on your shield as you'd like."

The opinion the sons of Elrond had about Captain America's leadership reflected that of the Free Peoples generally. An opinion shaped by tales about the Fellowship. Prior to facing the Balrog, Gandalf anointed Aragorn and Rogers as Co-leaders. It was still a powerful endorsement given how the pair had led the Free Peoples against Malekith. Rogers again demonstrated his military genius was equalled by his humility.

"I don't know what to say," he humbly accepted the offer.

Eomer mischievously arched an eyebrow. "You needn't say anything, Steve. Tony's argument in favour was very persuasive."

An honoured Rogers looked at the billionaire.

"It still doesn't mean I'm following," Stark glibly warned.

The wisecrack generated knowing smirks. Boromir thought Stark shared one thing in common with Merry and Pippin. The Avenger knew how to raise spirits no matter the situation. A still smiling Rogers changed the topic of conversation.

"Look," he addressed the group. "Clint's got an idea for the start of the battle."

Rogers then nodded at Hawkeye who began outlining it. Barton's idea had already been shared and discussed by those who assaulted Ostirion Cil. Sam, Merry and Pippin were instead discussing what Thor told them after returning from the Shire. The Other Guy stood quietly at the edge of the conversation.

"At least our families are safe," Sam said with no small sense of relief.

"And we can rebuild with the treasure chest Thor left with my Dad," Pippin added.

"Its not all good news," Merry soberly reflected.

Merry's fellow Hobbits looked at him with concern. As far as they knew, the God of Thunder had saved Buckland just before a company of goblins assaulted it.

"What do mean, Merry?" Pippin warily asked.

"After the clearing the Shire, Thor was offered lunch compliments of the Green Dragon," Merry recalled what the Asgardian told him. "We'll probably have to drink somewhere else for the next few months, Pip."

Romanoff quietly sidled up to Hulk. She noted him looking at the Hobbits with troubled frown on his brow. He'd been wearing the expression ever since hearing Barton's idea. The Other Guy didn't need to say a word for Romanoff to know what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, big guy," she discreetly soothed him. "I'll keep an eye on them."

Through the memories of Banner, Hulk paraphrased a favourite expression of Gandalf's.

"_Two,_" he requested.

* * *

The Army of Light resumed its march the following day leaving behind a tiny garrison at Ostirion Cil. The army exited the pass unscathed as tension grew with every step forwards. The following morning, it wasn't long before the forces of the Free Peoples' were under the shadow of Malekith's cloud. Those who'd taken part in the Siege of Minas Tirith had memories of Sauron's fume as the light faded around them.

The opposing forces ended up facing each other across a rough, grassy plain just south-east of Weathertop. The ruins of Amon Sul were still intact despite being behind enemy lines. The attention of the Army of Light was on something else that dwarfed even that lofty hill.

Directly to the rear of Malekith's army was the mile-wide cloud column. Riding with the Rohirrim, Thor felt the column resembled a monstrous version of the one Malekith summoned with the Aether. A swirling and impenetrable blackness stretching skywards before joining the greater cloud. Worse, there was still no indication what remained hidden within the column. Thor wondered if that included Malekith as there was no sign of the Svartalfr among the enemy forces visible across the plain.

The Army of Light orderly deployed itself in spite of the growing darkness. The Rohirrim made up the left flank before the infantry started with the Elves of Lorien and the Woodland Realm. Next in line were the Dunlendings and Men of Dale. The Dwarves of Erebor were arranged in phalanx formation alongside the foot soldiers of the Reunited Kingdom. Aragorn had the Grey Company join the Tower Guard as part of his personal bodyguard. Halbarad was given the honour of being the King's stand-bearer. The line of infantry ended with the spearmen and archers from Near Harad. Mounted Haradrim formed the right flank along with the Gondorian cavalry.

As Hulk moved to the rear as planned, the remaining Avengers spread themselves along the rest of the line. Spirits rose among the various warriors as an Avenger joined them. Sif and Boromir shared an understanding smile before taking their respective posts among the Reunited Kingdom's infantry. Thor dismounted but still remained with the Rohirrim. Rogers was part of the front rank of Wildmen. Raharan's mumakil warily looked at Stark who was hovering next to it at head height. Romanoff kept close to Sam, Merry and Pippin as the four of them stood among Thranduil's warriors. Barton shook open his bow next to Bard who was giving his ancestor's longbow one final check. The pair of marksmen privately agreed it was something of a shame that Legolas wasn't alongside them. Though even Thranduil understood why his son wanted to be with Gimli.

Aragorn gave Malekith credit for at least one thing. Unlike Sauron, the Svartalfr wasn't trying to sneak victory through a false parley beforehand. However, like at the Black Gate, Aragorn rode up and down the line as he addressed his followers a final time.

"Brothers, Sisters! Our enemy asks; what are you willing to sacrifice for what you believe?

"I answer we are joined by a common belief. The belief our liberty is more precious to us than our very lives. As I look before me, I know I'm not the only one willing to make that sacrifice.

"The cost of freedom has always been high. But the cost of submitting to slavery is even greater.

"This day we fight more than a battle. We light a beacon of hope for the ages. A day the greatest darkness could not withstand the light of our freedom. An eternal light that shall never be extinguished!"

Roars of acclaim greeted Aragorn's speech. Standing next to each other, Wulf and Rogers privately conversed among the cheers and applause.

"Good words," the Dunlending soberly observed.

"Yeah," the American agreed. "I'll have to remember to use them sometime."

* * *

There was a tense lull as the opposing lines faced one another across a five hundred-yard no man's land.

Mornaakh stood among one thousand elite Easterling pikemen towards the rear of his master's visible forces. Scouts had informed the Black Numenorean about the enemy's deployment. It seemed Hulk was surprisingly being held in reserve. Perhaps the Free Peoples thought they had the strength to afford that luxury? Time to shake them from that delusion.

"The whole line will advance," he coolly commanded.

A multitude of horns erupted before Malekith's hordes began marching forwards. Malekith wanted his forces to come to grasp with the enemy as quickly as possible. He didn't believe the armies of the Free Peoples posed any threat. It was all about countering the Avengers. The Svartalfr correctly assumed the group wouldn't indiscriminately use their powers if it ran risk of friendly casualties.

The Army of Light still hadn't moved. They were deliberately baiting the enemy into a trap. The trap needed to be sprung at precisely the right moment though. For that reason, a now dismounted Aragorn entrusted the order to someone with far keener senses than he did.

"On your mark, Steve," the King quietly deferred to Captain America.

Things got more complicated when the advancing hordes moved just over hundred yards. Horns sounded again as a shock force of some twenty thousand assorted trolls suddenly charged forwards. Mornaakh's tactic was for the trolls to create gaps in the enemy line the rest would then pour through. Malekith had a plan for taking care of the more powerful Avengers. Mornaakh knew better than to ask when his master refused to share the details.

Rogers's felt the anxious looks he was receiving despite keeping his gaze firmly ahead. Those looks increased by the moment as the trolls broke into a fierce sprint. Many horses began shuffling on the spot as the 'fight or flight' instinct took hold. If the trap was sprung too early, Malekith's forces would orderly retreat back to the cloud column. Too late, and much of the Army of Light would be caught in the trap as well. Rogers finally decided to spring with the Trolls less than two hundred yards away.

"Now, Hulk!" he urged.

The Other Guy was standing next to three large covered wagons. The first was loaded with something recovered from the Battle of Tharbad. Hulk tore off the cover revealing the mines that were supposed to have destroyed the town's docks. He threw the wagon and its contents at the oncoming enemy. The six mines shot through the air as if launched from a mighty catapult. As the mines fell down on the heads of Malekith's forces, Thor ignited each of them with a lightning bolt.

The previous tension was loudly ended by the sound of half a dozen large explosions. Mornaakh's planned advance instantly halted. They'd mentally prepared to be directly assaulted by the Avengers's powers. The Free Peoples' surprise attack had taken them completely unawares. As did the remaining salvos in a barrage Hawkeye had first imagined outside the gate named in his honour.

The two remaining wagons were piled with unspent mortar shells from both Tharbad and Ostirion Cil. Hulk repeated his action with the first wagon in rapid succession. Thor did likewise to the cheers of the Rohirrim around him.

Countless detonations saw Malekith's hordes erupt into chaos. Some were instantly killed while others screamed in pain as flames engulfed them. Mornaakh struggled to see through the surrounding smoke. He had no problems hearing the voice of his ranking enemy.

"_Forwards!_" Aragorn ordered his followers.

Boromir blew the Horn of Gondor and the whole Army of Light surged to engage the enemy. Hulk vaulted over their heads before landing among the mass of confused and maddened Trolls. He released a powerful sonic clap that fell many of them like dominos. Thor quickly took the skies with Iron Man as the pair launched a devastating aerial assault on the Trolls below. The three Avengers were rapidly clearing a path to the rest of Malekith's forces for their friends and allies. One such friend felt ambivalent about this as he witnessed Thor dispatch a Cave Troll with a lightning bolt.

"Leave some for us, Odinson!" Gimli reminded him about their competition.

Legolas opted to playfully tease the Dwarf with a white lie.

"I forgot to tell you, _mellon_," he smugly apologised. "Thor's no longer our only competitor." Legolas contacted the said competitor through his earpiece. "Good fortune, Lady Sif. May the best Elf win."

A smile burst across Sif's face. Thor had long told her about the private competition he had with Legolas and Gimli. Her request to join it was happily agreed to by the Fellowship's two Princes. But they opted not to tell Gimli as something of a practical joke.

Sif sprinted past Aragorn to fulfil her promise to Arwen to stand between the King and harm. She leapt up and fiercely plunged the end of her blade into a Snow Troll's face. The troll was already dead when its corpse hit the ground.

"One," Sif counted her first kill.

She was quickly presented with a second. Another Snow Troll clumsily swung its weapon at the shield-maiden that she easily evaded. Sif killed the troll with a powerful stab to the belly.

Observing this, Gimli indignantly grumbled to Legolas, "Of all the people to join our competition, you just _had_ to invite the Goddess of War!"

Some Hill Trolls had just recovered from the opening barrage when one of Hawkeye's explosive-tip arrows detonated in the midst of them. Captain America and the Dunlendings ruthlessly exploited the opportunity created. Rogers flung his shield at the legs of a disorientated Hill Troll. The troll roared in agony as both its legs were severed in an instant. The beast fell on its back, completely powerless to stop Andras from burying his axe into its skull.

Barton was his usual cool self as he fired alongside Bard and his bowmen. Inwardly he exalted at how well his idea had worked. The Free People's initial attack hadn't actually caused a disproportionate number of casualties – Malekith's explosives were of the non-fragmenting variety. However, Barton believed some military principles were universal. Namely that numbers alone conferred no advantage. Enemy discipline had been the real target of the barrage. Something the sounds and heat from multiple and unexpected detonations had more than shaken. It was personified in the form of Blodkar whose warg-riders formed the right flank of Malekith's army. The Orc-chieftain was seething at what he perceived to be Svartalfr's incompetence. Anger soon overcame any fear he had of disobeying Malekith. Particularly after seeing what lay directly in his rider's path.

"With me, boys!' Blodkar exhorted his fellow Orcs. "There's fresh Elf-blood to drink!"

Ten thousand warg-riders recklessly charged towards the combined forces of Lorien and the Woodland Realm. Mornaakh was enraged by Blodkar's impetuosity.

"_Reform the line!_" the Black Numenorean angrily berated the rest of his master's army. "I'll kill any other scum who attacks without my order!"

Until meeting Legolas, Romanoff hadn't encountered as superb an archer as Barton. She revised that number as the arrows of Haldir and the Galadhrim rhythmically shot overhead. The volleys were in support of Thranduil's heavy infantry who were now engaging Trolls in melee. Circumstance rapidly turned Black Widow's attention away from archery.

The Trolls were still dangerous despite the opening mauling they'd received. Like other allies, Elven foot soldiers were swatted away as they engaged the strong and maddened brutes. Romanoff had unpleasant memories of being pursued through the Heli-Carrier by the Other Guy as she and the Hobbits entered the fray.

Repeating her actions at Carn Dum, Romanoff killed a Hill Troll by emptying her Glocks into it. There was no time to reload as a Cave Troll immediately lunged at her. The master assassin quickly rolled under the troll's extended arm avoiding its grasp. Romanoff unsheathed Eowyn's sword and charged Widow's Bite in motion as she sprang up into fighting stance. The troll raised its right foot to step on her but stopped as Merry and Pippin's blades cut through its left heel. Romanoff again displayed her athleticism as the troll awkwardly stumbled in pain. She swiftly sliced open the creature's other leg before discharging a high-powered electric charge through the wound. The troll briefly convulsed before falling dead.

"Thanks, guys," Romanoff acknowledged the pair who had aided her.

Merry had memories of the fight at Balin's Tomb. "Not our first Cave Troll, Natasha."

"And a lot easier than stabbing it in the head," Pippin added in agreement.

Close by, Sam and a pair of Wood-Elves were attempting to bring down one of the larger Snow Trolls. The troll swung its blade horizontally, furious at the trio's temerity. Sam's height just allowed him to evade just in time. The Elves weren't as fortunate with the blade ripping through their upper torsos. Some of their blood splattered on Sam who was now flat on his back. The Snow Troll made to finish him off but was prevented by a new and far more powerful Elven opponent.

Unlike the Five Armies, Thranduil had opted to fight this battle on foot right from the start. He sprinted towards the Snow Troll at breakneck speed. As the troll's blade swung downwards, the last Elven-king in Middle-earth demonstrated why he was still one of its most formidable warriors. The troll roared in pain as Thranduil hewed its weapon hand with a single stroke of his sword. Sam rolled out of the way as the troll's dismembered hand dropped next to him. Now it was Thranduil's turn to be surprised. Romanoff had reloaded her pistols while she, Merry and Pippin had rushed to Sam's aid. The troll was killed after receiving multiple gunshot wounds to the head.

Sam's fellow Hobbits helped him back on his feet as Thranduil gave Romanoff an impressed nod. Black Widow had taken it upon herself to look after the Shire-folk. But she didn't know Thranduil had silently resolved to keep an eye on her as well. Romanoff and the Hobbits reminded him how much he missed Tauriel and Bilbo. An ominous rumble quickly drew his attention directly ahead.

Destroying the trolls had one significant downside for the Army of Light. The Gundabad warg-riders now had a clear path to its left. The ground shook under their charge as they drove forwards at breakneck speed. After an urgent word from Thor, Thranduil quickly reorganised his forces. Elven reflexes again amazed Romanoff as Thranduil's warriors formed into a shield-wall in a matter of moments. There wasn't the slightest hint of nerves as they resolutely stood between their ruler and the imminent onslaught. To Romanoff, however, the line still felt very thin to the charge it was about to receive. Something she privately took up with Thranduil standing next to her.

"Can't those things jump over it?" a slightly anxious Romanoff referred to the oncoming wargs.

Thranduil arched an eyebrow as he enigmatically reassured her; "Spiders aren't the only ones good at luring prey, Black Widow."

Observing the situation above, Thor summoned a powerful prevailing wind. The smoke of countless spot fires caused by Malekith's explosives soon covered Blodkar's force. Their charge ground to a halt not less than a hundred yards from the Elven line. Both riders and mounts coughed and spluttered in the thick smoke haze that also burned their eyes.

"Now what?" Sam asked both relieved and confused.

Thranduil's words became clear to Romanoff when she noticed what the God of Thunder had orchestrated.

"Relax, Sam," she wryly advised. "We're just the bait."

Thor dispelled the haze moments before the Rohirrim struck the disorientated mass of war-riders. Such a force normally posed a considerable threat to both horse and rider. The effects of smoke inhalation dramatically levelled the playing field though. The Rohirrim killed scores of hapless warg-riders as they broke open the enemy formation. To Eomer and his veterans, it felt every bit as invigorating as the initial charge at Pelennor Fields.

For the first time since Helm's Deep, Haldir and his fellow Galadhrim aided Rohirrim in battle. They loosened arrows in support that took out orcs and wargs with pinpoint accuracy. Thor himself landed amongst a pack of warg-riders. He may have been unable to summon gravitational energy to deal with them. But those same riders were violently flung in all directions after Thor struck the ground with a mighty blow of Mjolnir. The Lord of the Mark observed this from a short distance away.

"It's an honour to fight alongside you again, Thor," Eomer privately complimented him.

The battle provided an opportunity for the God of Thunder to pay some belated respects.

"And as we fight, may we honour your uncle," Thor graciously replied.

* * *

Malekith observed the battle's opening stages with typical dispassion. Even his enemies' initial barrage didn't trouble him too deeply. His allies were ultimately expendable in the overall scheme of things. But they had to remain in the fight a little while longer if his battle plan was to work. Malekith needed to buy Mornaakh time to rebuild their shattered lines. The Svartalfr decided to send the first of his elite forces into the fight.

Stark was aiding the Haradrim infantry against one of the few remaining pockets of Trolls. He just eliminated a Hill Troll with a repulsor blast when JARVIS issued a general alert.

"Contacts coming directly out of the cloud," Stark's creation warned.

The air supremacy enjoyed by the Army of Light abruptly ended as some fifty armoured Fell-beasts emerged from the cloud column. The Hobbits were among those who hesitated as unpleasant memories of the Nazgul came flooding back. The Haradrim were unnerved by memories of Ahrakan as well. A fiery barrage was imminent more deadly than the one Malekith's forces had suffered. Fortunately, the Army's leadership had discussed the prospect of fell-beasts taking part in the battle and had planned a response. The response unsurprisingly centred on the two Avengers who had proven the most effective against the creatures.

"Stark, Thor engage as planned!" Rogers urged them.

The God of Thunder joined an airborne Iron Man in the blink of an eye. The Fell-beasts were about to unleash a devastating inferno before being hit with an equally powerful headwind. The creatures struggled to fly in the face of Thor's summoned attack. Stark moved to finish them off but not before throwing the Asgardian off-balance as well.

"Slight change of plan, Point Break," Stark glibly warned him.

Thor's troubled speculation quickly came to an end as a new group of fell-beasts was subject to the sounds of AC/DC. 'Thunderstruck' blared through the Suit's speakers as Iron Man released a payload of mini-rockets. The opening volleying took out a number of fell-beasts before Stark closed in on the remainder using his repulsors.

"I like it," Thor warmly consented to the 'change' before joining the aerial conflagration.

Lightning bolts immediately killed two fell-beasts. Thor's headwind also helped both Avengers evade the fiery attacks they received in response. The Suit's enhanced armour also passed a major test when a jet of flame eventually struck Iron Man on the torso.

"Surface damage only," JARVIS reported for Gimli to hear.

The Dwarf gave a chuffed chuckle. "You should start calling yourself 'Mithril Man', Tony."

The billionaire wasn't entirely above using his existing identity in promoting his corporate interests.

"I'd need to be after telling Pepper to change her marketing plan," Stark flippantly rejected the idea.

The Free Peoples could've been forgiven for thinking the Avengers had saved the day once more. Instead, they quickly discovered the Fell-beasts were part of a co-ordinated air and ground assault. Mornaakh had ordered the left flank forwards in support. Gorkil and thousands of spider-riders surged forwards in an ugly seething mass. They made a straight line for the enemy right. Raharan reflected his men had been spared from the Fell-beasts only to face an equally terrible onslaught. And unfortunately, Iron Man couldn't be in two places at once.

"All horsemen fall in behind us," Raharan ordered those in the vicinity.

Imrahil and Hyaquet knew what the Harad Leader meant by 'us'. Both reformed their respective cavalry rear of the mumakil. The three massive beasts rapidly increased in pace before hitting Gorkil's forces head-on. Dozens of goblins and spiders were crushed or swept aside at a time as the mumakil stampeded through their ranks. Raharan led by example as the mumakil crews rained arrows down on the foe. Haradrim and Gondorian cavalry followed in their wake as they engaged panicked spider-riders in melee.

At the same time, waves of orcs began hitting the enemy centre. Their disorganised attacks fared badly against the cream of heavy infantry from the Reunited Kingdom. Especially as that infantry included its senior commanders and was aided by the Other Guy.

Like against the trolls, Hulk relentlessly scattered foes in all directions. Anduril was soon stained in orc blood as Aragorn relentlessly cut down many of them. Elladan, Elrohir, Halbarad and the rest of the Grey Company fought alongside the King both fiercely and proudly. With the addition of Sif and the Tower Guard, it formed a mighty spearhead for the Kingdom's regular foot directly commanded by Boromir and Faramir. The older brother gave another valorous display with this sword and shield while the younger picked off orcs at will with his bow.

Left of the Reunited Kingdom resembled a grudge match as Dwarves and Goblins squared off in battle for the countless time. Thorin and Gimli fearlessly led their armoured kin against the enemy tide. And just like at the Battle of the Five Armies, Legolas rapidly fired in support of a group of heavily outnumbered Dwarven warriors.

One of the Elf's arrows struck and killed a goblin deep within their ranks. Surrounding goblins were destroyed in a loud explosion a moment later. Legolas smiled as his was no longer the only bow aiding the Dwarves. With the trolls taken care of, the Men of Dale instinctively moved in support of their closest neighbour and ally. Legolas soon found Bard and Hawkeye shooting alongside him.

"I take it's too late to join your competition?" Barton referred to the results of his explosive-tip.

"I'm afraid so, Clint," Legolas advised in a mischievous tone. "Gimli's already fallen off the pace."

"I heard that!" Gimli huffed through his earpiece before hacking down a goblin in his path.

Meanwhile, Elves and Dunlendings were fighting side-by-side for the first time in Middle-earth's history. They were locked in fierce combat against Malekith's companies of Half-orcs. Half-orcs were slant eyed like orcs yet tall as men. Some rumours had them as another twisted creation of Saruman's. This time being the result of crossing Dunlendings and Uruk-Hai. It was a major reason Wulf and his men engaged them in a merciless frenzy. It was frenzy strengthened by Captain America fighting alongside them as he'd promised. Numerous times, Rogers's flying shield cut down enemies at distance before returning to his hand to dispatch any Half-orc within reach.

Mornaakh wasn't unaware of the mauling a significant portion the horde was currently receiving. The waves of attacks were more about maintaining pressure on the Army of Light until his planned counterattack was ready. That pressure now bore fruit on the Army's right flank.

Spider-riders were unlike any mounted units the Haradrim or Gondorians had encountered before. After the initial shock from the mumakil's initial charge had passed, Gorkil and his forces adeptly began countering. Using their numerical advantage, hundreds of spider-riders peeled off from engaging enemy cavalry and attacked the Haradrim infantry instead. The Haradrim on foot bravely tried holding their ground but their light armour and weapons simply couldn't withstand an assault like this. If they weren't immediately killed after being impaled by a spider's fangs, they died moments later from the deadly venom injected into their bloodstream.

The mounted Haradrim and Gondorians were faring little better. Horses were just as exposed to the spider's venom. Many Gondorian and Haradrim riders became trapped under as their poisoned mounts collapsed in death. Those riders were powerless to avoid sharing as their steed's fate often delivered by the same spider-rider. With his countrymen and former enemies dying around him, Hyaquet made a selfless appeal to the Avenger he'd formed a close bond with.

"Hurry, Tony," he insisted Iron Man first destroy the Fell-beasts. "We're being overwhelmed!"

Stark and Thor had reduced the number of Fell-beasts by more than half. Both took a moment from the air battle to assess the situation on the ground. One mumakil had spiders teeming all over. The accumulated venom from countless bites eventually saw the beast topple sidewards to its doom. Friend and foe alike were crushed on impact. Hyaquet was right about the right flank being overwhelmed. The corollary being the rest of the Army would quickly follow.

"Go, Stark," Thor privately urged him away from the Fell-beasts. "I'll deal with the rest."

Stark didn't hesitate and rapidly descended in aid of the Haradrim. A blast from his Uni-beam vaporised a large hole in Gorkil's line. The Goblin's head snapped upwards as Iron Man followed up with a withering combination of repulsors and mini-guns. Spider-riders scattered in all directions to flee the aerial bombardment they were completely defenceless against. Surviving mounted Gondorians and Haradrim rallied before striking back at the fleeing masses of Goblins. For the Haradrim infantry it was a case of out of the frying pan and – literally – into the fire.

Thor was still more than a match for the Fell-beasts. But not even he could plug all the holes that opened up in Iron Man's absence. Between them, the pair had kept the Fell-beasts' attention away from the battle below. A number of the creatures were intelligent enough to exploit the opportunity that now presented itself. A handful broke off from the aerial conflict and unleashed their deadly flames on the Army of Light as planned. Many Haradrim were burnt alive after their robes instantly caught alight.

The God of Thunder quickly gave pursuit while trying to avoid the jets of flame shot at him. He crushed the skull of one with a direct blow to the head from above. Thor was yards above the ground on the tail of another Fell-beast before he was suddenly and unexpectedly swatted away. He crashed a few yards away unhurt except for a small amount of pride. Thor stood and dusted himself off as Boromir's warning sounded throughout the line.

"_Giants!"_

The Giants from the Ettenmoors had been armed with appropriate-sized clubs. Various warriors of the Free Peoples were sent flying in all directions as the Giants began assailing them. The giant that had struck Thor raised its club to finish him off. Still smarting from the initial blow, Thor remembered facing a similar foe.

"My regards to Korg," he taunted the Giant in annoyance.

Mjolnir flew out of Thor's hand and obliterated the giant's head in the blink of an eye. The legendary hammer returned to his hand just as quickly. Thor had no time to savour redressing the score. At least a dozen Fell-beasts still remained in the fight. He retook to the sky leaving another Avenger to deal with the new menace.

The Giants had never fought Hulk before nor were intelligent enough to understand descriptions of him. So the first one to encounter him wasn't unduly worried at first. A creature even half its size was normally nothing to worry about. The giant then suffered a rude and deadly shock when Hulk leapt up and killed it with an uppercut to the head. The giant's corpse flew in the air before crashing on top of several orcs. Another Giant struck the Other Guy's head from behind with its club. Hulk spun around with a seething look that made the giant feel very small. That feeling turned to pain when Hulk effortlessly ripped the offending arm out of its socket.

Some Fell-beasts and Giants still hadn't received Thor and Hulk's attention. A giant attacked the Erebor line, stepping on Dwarves or brutally sweeping them aside with its club. The Men of Dale made to fire a volley in aid but were prevented when a Fell-beast struck from behind. Bard and Barton were among those bowmen who avoided being consumed by the beast's fiery blast as it flew overhead. Once past the giant, the fell-beast swung around to make another deadly run.

Hawkeye selected a thermal-tip before firing. It was a choice based on timing just as much as accuracy. The arrow struck the fell-beast's head causing it to rapidly burn. The winged menace abruptly fell from the sky before crashing on top of the giant below. As the giant made to free itself, Legolas loosened his last pair of arrows. The giant roared in pain after being blinded with a shaft in each eye. Gimli fearlessly sprinted towards the hapless brute and relentlessly chopped open its head until it as dead. With Legolas now having to use his fighting knives, the Dwarf felt he could now overtake him in their competition.

"That one counts as _mine_," Gimli resolutely claimed the kill.

"My arrows blinded the beast!" Legolas indignantly countered.

The Dwarf Lord remembered Stark's praise about the Suit.

"I suppose an argument can be made to give you a tenth of the credit," Gimli patronisingly conceded.

The battle between Eomer and Blodkar's forces was now savagely deadlocked. In Thor's absence, the warg-riders aggressively pushed back against their foes. To Blodkar it was about removing a roadblock to the Elves. The Orc-chieftain's attitude changed after spying an opportunity further up the field.

Wulf and his men fought with great courage. But their tactics were unsophisticated, resembling a series of mass duels rather than an organised assault. Such tactics ran the risk of individuals becoming isolated from the main group. The Dunlendings' fervour had accidentally made Captain America one such individual. To Blodkar, tasting the blood of the First Avenger would be sweeter than drinking that of a hundred of the Eldar.

"Come on!" the Orc ordered four nearby subordinates to follow.

Blodkar's pack broke away and charged through the adjoining ranks of Half-orcs. Eomer noticed this but mistakenly assumed the five warg-riders were trying to leave the field. He nonetheless ordered a group of Royal Guards to follow him in pursuit. One of the Free Peoples currently engaged against the Half-orcs, however, quickly deduced the pack's intentions.

"To your left, Steve!" Haldir cried out in warning.

Rogers snapped his head in that direction after hearing Haldir's warning. The Marchwarden fired an arrow and brought down one of the wargs. Blodkar and the rest of the pack released a fearsome cry as they closed to within yards of Rogers. The Avengers' leader had no time to lose even with his Super-Soldier reflexes. He leapt towards one of the warg-riders, decapitating the orc with a spinning move mid-air. Rogers landed on his feet and immediately flung his shield at the riderless warg. The beast was killed in an instant as the shield cut through its torso. The shield returned to Rogers allowing him to block a warg from lunging at him. The creature made a futile attempt to bite through vibranium. Rogers's yanked his shield from its jaws a moment longer than he would've liked. Blodkar was just about to claim his prize when Captain America received the aid of friends new and old.

Dunlendings had hunted and killed wargs that stalked their lands for generations. Wargs native to Dunland were of a smaller breed to those from Gundaband. Wulf and a group of his warriors nonetheless unhesitatingly threw themselves in the fray. The Wildmen's leader didn't break stride as he attacked the warg that had failed to penetrate Rogers's shield. He plunged his blade deep into the warg's hind-leg causing it and rider to fall. Two other Dunlendings joined Wulf in hacking apart the crippled pair. The remaining escort made to kill Wulf but was prevented when Eomer and his company arrived on the scene. The Lord of the Mark cut down the warg-rider while Gamling finished off its mount with a spear to the head.

Blodkar and his warg just killed one of the Dunlendings when a young Royal Guard boldly attacked the Orc-chieftain. Rogers witnessed Eothain parry a pair of blows before killing Blodkar with a thrust to the chest. Eothain's victory looked at being short-lived as Blodkar's warg made to pounce. Captain America still looked after his Howling Commandos though. The Avenger's flying shield decapitated the warg from side-on. Eothain smiled at the man he'd idolized since Helm's Deep.

"Not that good, huh?" a proud Rogers teased his former charge.

Wulf and Eomer shared an understanding nod before the latter rejoined the Rohirrim main body. It was a simple gesture marking the end of centuries of animosity between their peoples.

* * *

Iron Man's assistance had seen the Army's right flank regain the ascendancy. Stark himself was on the ground in the thick of the fighting. He shot repulsor beams in all directions destroying goblins and spiders at will. Gorkil was a short distance away furiously trying to rally his fleeing forces. Fury turned to rage when his spider's head was blown open by a repulsor blast. The Goblin-king dismounted and strode towards the guilty party.

"Coward!" Gorkil taunted with his blade drawn. "Fight me without your armour!"

To Stark, Gorkil's challenge sounded the opposite of Rogers's 'Put on the suit'. And just like on the Heli-Carrier, time ran out to humour the request.

"Need to take a raincheck," Iron Man nonchalantly replied.

A confused Gorkil suddenly felt something ominous looming from behind. He nervously looked up just before being stomped on by Raharan's mumakil. Stark paid tribute to his friend's mount with another elephant reference from Earth popular culture.

"Way to go, Stampy," Stark whimsically saluted before taking to the air again.

Mornaakh sensed the battle swinging back in Army of Light's favour. The remaining Fell-beasts and Giants were close to being respectively destroyed by Thor and Hulk. And the flanks began to falter from the loss of Blodkar and Gorkil. However, the Black Numenorean also judged the enemy had been thinned by the constant waves of attacks. Thinned enough to launch his counterattack.

"Release the drake," Mornaakh ordered an aide.

Large dragons weren't the only fire-breathers Morgoth created. His dark magic also produced wingless ones that moved about on four legs. More wild than cunning, these drakes were about thrice the size of rhinoceros. And the Hobgoblins had brought one of the crimson-scaled beasts all the way from the Grey Mountains. Upon receiving Mornaakh's order, its handlers removed its restraints.

The drake sprinted forward with a lizard-like gait. It didn't break stride as it trod or scattered any orc that got in its path. It quickly reached the Army of Light's centre where it released a deadly torrent of flame at its enemies. Scores of Kingdom regulars were instantly incinerated or screamed from being burned alive. No matter the situation, Aragorn always placed the lives of his followers above his own.

"Kill it, Sif!" Aragorn desperately charged her to protect his soldiers instead of his person.

The Goddess of War didn't hesitate. She sprinted to the drake through the chaos its attack had caused. The monster bit down on an Gondorian before killing him in a violent death shake. After tossing away the corpse, the drake noticed Sif coming from head-on. The Asgardian slid feet-first to avoid the blast of flame shot at her. Sif would later reflect if Arwen would've considered her and Aragorn's actions as 'foolhardy'.

Having drawn away the Captain of the Tower Guard away from the King, Mornaakh made his move. The Black Numenorean drew his two-handed sword as he and the Easterlings made a direct line for Aragorn. They were joined by several thousand Hobgoblins as part of a wider attack on the enemy centre. Avengers or not, King Elessar's death would leave the Army of Light reeling. Mornaakh was also quietly gambling it would encourage his master to finish off the Avengers.

After evading the drake's fiery breath, Sif came to grips with the beast. She initially had to sidestep being snapped by the drake's jaws. Sif countered with a favoured move of Boromir's as she bashed the drake's snout with her shield. The blow left the drake reeling, stunned such a small creature had the strength. The drake's momentary disorientation was all the opportunity Sif needed. She vaulted on top of the monster from side-on as if intending to ride it. The Goddess of War drove her blade into the back of the drake's skull before nimbly dismounting as the drake fell dead. Sif landed on her feet just in time to engage the oncoming mass of hobgoblins.

The grey-skinned Hobgoblins among a number of orc-races found in the Wilderland. Hobgoblins were stronger, larger and more menacing than ordinary goblins. Something the Reunited Kingdom's infantry experienced first-hand as they clashed with the well-armed hobgoblins. Just like at Osgiliath, Sif's presence greatly offset the numerical imbalance. Her already large kill count quickly swelled as she dispatched scores of hobgoblins foolish enough to attack her. However, Sif soon noticed it was the Army of Light that had been played for fools.

Mornaakh and the Easterlings launched a fierce assault upon reaching the opposing line. Aragorn led the remaining Grey Company and Tower Guard in an equally fierce defence. Sif made a desperate scramble back as the Easterling's numbers began to swing the fight. Nor was Sif the only one to spot the danger. Boromir blew the Horn of Gondor to gain attention.

"To the King!" the Steward frantically rallied his fellow Gondorians.

Boromir was immediately confronted by a hobgoblin. Like many in the Army of Light, Boromir had begun to feel fatigued from the enemy's relentless attacks. It allowed the hobgoblin to pierce his right shoulder with a thrust of its spear. Boromir released a loud cry of pain as the hobgoblin withdrew its spear in preparation for the finishing blow.

Standing some twenty yards away, Faramir didn't need his earpiece to know his brother was in trouble. The Lord Emissary shot and killed the offending hobgoblin with his last remaining arrow. Twenty yards soon felt like a mile when the Hobgoblin chieftain suddenly stood in Faramir's path. Faramir quickly unsheathed his sword to parry a blow from the mace of his larger opponent. He frantically tried to defeat the chieftain in order to get to Boromir.

The pain the Steward felt wasn't only due to his shoulder wound. Aragorn had saved his life at Amon Hen. Looking ahead, all Boromir could do was lament he now couldn't return the favour.

Mornaakh carved a destructive path through the King's bodyguard. Any Man or Elf who tried stopping him was ruthlessly dispatched. Halbarad was among his victims. The Standard of Elendil still remained in the Dunedain's lifeless hand when he hit the ground. He had been the last remaining obstacle to Mornaakh's objective.

Aragorn and Mornaakh directly squared off. The Black Numenorean was confident his enhanced strength and reflexes would quickly prove decisive. In his arrogance though, Mornaakh overlooked his opponent was a direct descendant of some of the greatest Men to walk the face of Middle-earth.

Aragorn hadn't faced as skilled an enemy combatant since Lurtz. However, fuelled by righteous anger over his fallen kin, Aragorn soon bested his foe. Aragorn delivered a downward cut with Anduril against Mornaakh's shoulder. Mornaakh was instantly killed as Aragorn sliced apart his torso with a single diagonal stroke. Malekith simply noted his Lieutenant's demise. Like Algrim, Mornaakh was only ever a means to an end. In this case, to lure the Army of Light into the trap Malekith had planned.

Faramir vanquished the chieftain just after Mornaakh fell. It looked to be a hollow victory though. Two hobgoblins had closed in on Boromir primed for the kill.

"_Boromir!_" Faramir cried in anguish and warning.

Boromir made a futile attempt at raising his shield to defend himself. Just when the pair of hobgoblins made to strike, the Goddess of War once again saved the Steward's life. Sif cut down the pair from behind in the blink of an eye. She moved just as quickly to steady a teetering Boromir.

"Help him!" she commanded nearby soldiers.

Boromir's inherent nobility came to the fore.

"Help the King, Sif," he softly reproached her. "That's an order."

Faramir arrived on the scene just as his brother received a passionate kiss from the Goddess of War. The remaining secrecy around their relationship had joined this battle's list of casualties. Even if both she and Boromir fell, Sif's heart still demanded their love not go unmourned and forgotten. After ending their kiss, the pair seemed oblivious to the attention it had received.

"But you're not allowed to die until this war's over," Sif wryly agreed.

Boromir knowingly smiled before responding, "Deal."

After handing Boromir over to his brother, Sif led nearby soldiers in aid of the King. Faramir knew explanations could wait as he supported his brother away from the thick of the fighting.

Elladan and Elrohir were now fighting alongside their foster brother against the remaining Easterlings. The latter twin now bore the Standard of Elendil having respectfully collected it from the fallen Halbarad. Sif and her reinforcements joined them as Easterling casualties began mounting. The clash in the centre now decisively swung in the Army of Light's favour.

After killing the last Giant, Hulk turned his wrath on the Easterlings. Hulk leapt into them in typical fashion. Just like their counterparts who assaulted the Lonely Mountain, the Easterlings were powerless in face of the Other Guy. Scores of them were scattered on impact. Hulk's attack coincided with Thor finally disposing of the Fell-beasts. Nothing could save the Hobgoblins from the devastating elemental assault the God of Thunder launched at them from above.

Combined with Mornaakh's death, Malekith's hordes collapsed in the face of this onslaught. They routed in panic towards the cloud column. The Army of Light got its second wind as Aragorn ordered a general pursuit. It released a mighty cheer as it fearlessly surged forwards.

Rohirrim trained and lived for moments like this. Eomer and his riders cut down all in their path determined not to let their enemies reach the safety of the cloud. In doing so, the Rohirrim were unaware they had ridden into danger themselves. Streams of white flame were fired from the summit of Weathertop. The flames killed scores of Rohirrim on impact, including Gamling. Eomer's grief for his close friend was dwarfed by the shock of the attack. Another burst threw the Rohirrim's charge into disarray. Barton quickly spotted the offender.

"It's Malekith, Cap," Hawkeye confirmed with his rangefinder.

The God of Thunder got the order he'd been waiting to hear all battle.

"Take him out, Thor," Rogers coolly commanded.

Rogers quickly turned his attention to the Rohirrim. Just when he didn't think he couldn't be more proud of Eothain, the Howling Commando spurred his mount forwards to resume pursuit.

"Fear no darkness, brothers!" Eothain reminded his countrymen of Eomer's words. "Forth Eorlingas!"

Malekith had placed himself on the summit of Weathertop prior to the battle commencing. His palantir was resting on the remains of a small stone column. If nothing else, the summit was the perfect position for him and Saruman to watch the battle. The Svartalfr noticed the Rohirrim following in Eothain's example and prepared to hit them with another burst of mystical energy. His preparation was violently cut short when a prolonged lightning bolt struck him from above. Malekith fell on his back after it stopped. Thor landed in front of his foe with a powerful thud.

"Now, Malekith," Thor steely greeted his foe. "I would have words with thee."

The Svartalfr was pleased he'd drawn Thor away from the rest of the Army of Light. He could now spring his trap. Still on his back, Malekith dispersed the cloud column with a slight finger raise. All in the Army of Light abruptly halted by what now confronted them.

"Ah…we've spotted Imperial Walkers," Stark glibly reacted in shock.

Captain America had recently seen the movie Stark had quoted from.

"Good reference," Rogers laconically agreed.

* * *

Eomer hadn't been as frightened of an approaching line since the Mumakil at Pelennor Fields. Even Hulk was too stunned to move by what had been revealed.

A dozen machines the size of Grond menacingly began lumbering towards the Army of Light. These obsidian behemoths had two important differences to Sauron's infamous battering ram though. The first was being equipped with four monstrous mechanical legs allowing them to move of their own accord. Second, they weren't in the shape of a wolf. One of Middle-earth's foremost experts on the Fall of Gondolin also knew their design wasn't an original of Malekith's.

"Iron dragons," Faramir tensely observed while still supporting his equally tense brother. "Morgoth created them to carry legions of orcs."

Stark's wits caught up with him. The advancing dragons overwhelmed what he wanted to say about breach of copyright. Still, Faramir's description of their capabilities could've been lot worse.

"Ok, so they're a glorified troop carrier," Stark brusquely concluded.

The interior of each dragon's 'mouth' became steadily and eerily incandescent. A dozen white beams of fiery energy shot out and struck the Army of Light.

Sif had memories of the Asgardian Destroyer as swathes of allies were laid to waste. Rogers could only watch as Wulf and many of his warriors were instantly vaporised. Romanoff threw herself on top of Pippin as a dragon's beam shot perilously close overhead. Haldir escaped, but half the surviving Galadhrim were destroyed in the blast.

"Care to rethink that?!" Romanoff sarcastically argued.

The dragon's weapon worked along the same lines of the flamethrowers in terms of needing to recharge. Romanoff refocussed after helping Pippin back onto his feet.

"Recall Thor, Cap," she advised her leader.

"Then Malekith will destroy us at will!" Sif countered.

To Rogers, the exchange neatly encapsulated the trap they'd walked into. How to respond didn't rest with him though.

"Call it, Aragorn," Rogers prompted him.

The King didn't miss a beat. Like Sauron, Malekith had to be defeated regardless of cost.

"Thor will remain with Malekith," Aragorn resolutely decided. "The rest of the line will advance."

Given how much their people had suffered from living dragons, the Dwarves of Erebor were understandably alarmed by this course of action.

"We'll be incinerated!" Thorin firmly dissented.

Aragorn's decision hadn't been impulsive. The massive dragons were lumbering not agile.

"Not if we stay to their rear!" Aragorn equally insisted. "They're slow to manoeuvre."

Aragorn ended the argument by boldly running forwards.

"Clear as many of wounded as you can, Faramir," Rogers added before following in Aragorn's example.

As Faramir hurriedly led Boromir away, a handful of soldiers began doing likewise with other wounded. The rest of the Free Peoples grimly resumed their pursuit, also racing to get to get behind the dragons.

Thor stood transfixed at witnessing all this, having almost completely forgotten about Malekith. The Svartalfr gave a sharp reminder with a fiery blast that left Thor reeling. After quickly getting back on his feet, Malekith gave his delayed reply to Thor's initial greeting.

"Is it to offer your surrender?" he mocked Thor by paraphrasing him.

The God of Thunder was equal to the challenge.

"No, Malekith," Thor glowered. "I've come to witness the end of your existence!"

Thor leapt towards his enemy with a might cry. Malekith unsheathed his mithril blade just in time to block a blow from Mjolnir. The summit rang from the resounding clash made by the pair of extraordinary weapons. The resulting vibration caused some of the old ruins of Amon Sul to crumble. Thor and Malekith entered into a rapid and furious duel that threatened to shake Weathertop to its very foundations.

Like the Aether, the mystical energy Malekith had absorbed enabled him to go one-on-one with the God of Thunder. The Svartalfr just evaded a flying Mjolnir before it reduced a large statue behind him to rubble. The legendary weapon returned its owner's hand the moment Malekith fired a telekinetic blast. The strong and invisible burst caused Thor to stumble backwards.

"Your mother was a far better combatant," Malekith taunted to unsettle his foe.

To Malekith's surprise, Thor gave the insult a determined smile. The Svartalfr was conveniently overlooking something from when he confronted Frigga.

"You'd better hope so," Thor resolutely shot back. "There's no Kursed to save you this time."

The pair resumed their duel just as the dragons opened fire again. The remaining mumakil and their crews were instantly set ablaze and killed. Stark's desire to avenge Raharan burned just as intensely. He hurtled towards the closest offending dragon at full throttle.

JARVIS tried warning his creator. "Sir –"

"Save it, Jarvis!" Stark snapped.

Iron Man unloaded with his repulsors when over his target. A series of bright explosions erupted along the length of the dragon. Stark was well clear of the dragon when the light from the final blast faded.

"Minimal damage to the target's armour," JARVIS coolly reported.

The damage assessment only fuelled the billionaire's rage even further.

"Check again!" Stark rejected it in grief and denial.

"It's what I was trying to tell you, sir," JARVIS patiently explained. "The armour is imbued with mystical energy making it stronger than normal."

Stark took a deep breath and calmed himself. Unlike another Avenger, getting angrier wasn't going to make him any stronger. The thought compelled Stark to check on him.

Hulk was hanging off the ground as he pulled down on a dragon's lower jaw. He was trying to pull the machine to the ground like he did with a Chitauri Leviathan. The dragon struggled to move but, to Hulk's frustration, stubbornly refused to fall. Reason being the mystical energy contained elements of the spell that used Hulk's own strength against him. Stark observed this with a sigh. The dragons weren't going to be destroyed by anger alone. One consolation was their armour sounded a bit easier to penetrate than another energy barrier.

"Well," Stark finally responded to JARVIS's findings. "At least you're not saying it's unbreachable."

"Finding a soft spot for you now, sir," JARVIS replied as Iron Man swung back for another pass.

The Army of Light soon wasn't the only one at the receiving end of Malekith's advanced weapons. His allies thought they'd reached safety after they'd fled past the dragons. They instead received a brutal signal their retreat had gone far enough.

The space between the dragons and Malekith's power source was protected by more than two thousand Uruk Berserkers armed with flamethrowers. Their standing orders had come directly from Malekith. Once the routing horde came in range, the front ranks of the Berserkers fired a devastating volley. Orcs, goblins and wargs quickly suffered the same recent fate as many of the Free Peoples. They instantly ended their rout angry, fearful and confused which way to turn. The attack happened just as lead elements from Army of Light reached the dragons' rear.

Eomer, Imrahil, Hyaquet and their respective riders resumed hacking down the fleeing horde. Rogers, Sif, Barton, Romanoff and the remaining Free Peoples shortly joined in the slaughter. Some of Malekith's allies were able extricate themselves out of the tactical squeeze. The rest were firmly sandwiched between his enemies and his Berserkers. The former showed no mercy as they vindictively avenged those comrades who'd fallen to dragons and sorcerous attacks. The latter used their flamethrowers against any of the horde that tried escaping the Army of Light's wrath.

Haldir had switched to using his sword. The Marchwarden was fighting alongside Thranduil and Romanoff when he spotted something to the west.

"Lord Thranduil, look," he respectfully directed the ranking Elf's attention.

Heavily armed warriors were positioned up and down the length of Weathertop.

"_Avari_." Thranduil recognised them before adding in frustration, "Undoubtedly ordered to stand guard."

The Elven-king was correct about the Avari not coming to them. Black Widow inwardly bristled given what happened in the Grand Market. Those Avari who sided with Malekith were the equal of the foulest orc. Like with Kearney's band, Romanoff wasn't going to wait a moment longer to make Malekith's Avari account for their actions. The words of the other Avenger who fought at Andrath seemed appropriate.

"Then let's bring the party to them," Romanoff coolly decided aloud. A confused Thranduil and Haldir were left speechless when she then cried out in Sindarin; "_Dago i Avari!"_

The remaining warriors of Lothlorien and the Woodland Realm instantly followed Black Widow as she made for Weathertop. They naturally assumed her order had their lords' imprimatur. Their response was also to atone for an earlier misjudgment. Many of those warriors initially thought they'd been assigned one of the 'weaker' Avengers because they were the Free Peoples most capable of looking after themselves. The courage and skill Romanoff had displayed since the start of the battle proved just how wrong that assumption had been. Her actions had saved many of their lives throughout. All Thranduil and Haldir could do was give each a resigned look before joining the attempt at storming the hill. The mystery of how Romanoff learnt Sindarin could wait. Elves weren't the only ones who responded to that particular call.

"Didn't Thor say to leave Malekith to him?" Pippin anxiously asked his cousin.

The only thing that frightened Pippin more than directly confronting Malekith was facing Thor's wrath for doing so.

Merry dryly pointed out the loophole. "Unfortunately for us, Pip, he didn't say anything about Malekith's bodyguard."

The Hobbits and Romanoff were the only non-Elves present when the Fourth Kinslaying began. The swords of the Eldar clashed with the axes of the Avari in bitter combat. Despite being outnumbered, the Avari had the advantages of freshness and terrain. Amon Suil's ruins weren't only found on the summit. The hill's interior was a honeycomb of abandoned chambers and passageways. The perfect place for an ambush and for the Avari to maximise their greatest advantage.

Haldir led his fellow Galadhrim into the interior before splitting up to search for enemies. Avari armed with flamethrowers lay in wait for them. The darkened interior flashed as the Avari fired their weapons. Many Galadhrim instantly killed in the confined surrounds. Haldir turned a corner frantically trying to aid his fellows. He suddenly halted upon seeing an Avari blocking his path a few yards ahead. The Marchwarden threw himself back around the corner just avoiding the fiery blast meant for him.

"They're armed with flamethrowers!" Haldir urgently warned via his earpiece.

Romanoff was still outside when she received the warning. She killed an Avari with Widow's Bite before rushing in aid of the Galadhrim.

"Wait, Lady Natasha!" Sam cried out as he, Merry and Pippin chased after Romanoff.

The Avari that fired at Haldir was methodically searching for him throughout Amon Sul's interior. Another potential target grabbed the Avari's attention.

"_Lady Natasha, Lady Natasha!_" Sam's voice echoed down a long corridor.

At the end of that corridor was a dimly lit chamber Sam was standing in the middle of.

"Where are you?!" he called out.

Sam turned around and let out a yelp seeing what now confronted him. The Avari levelled his flamethrower at the Hobbit and made to pull the trigger. It was then Black Widow burst from the shadows and began garrotting the Avari from behind. The Avari's flamethrower clattered to the ground as he tried removing the wire now pressing against his neck. Given the average Avari was stronger than the average Orc, Romanoff had assistance in taking out her enemy. Two large 'rocks' near the Avari sprang to life as Merry and Pippin cast off their Galadhrim cloaks. The cousins drove their shortswords into the hapless Avari's stomach. Romanoff let the Avari's corpse fall to the ground.

"Well done, Sam," she complimented the ambush's originator.

"Just something I learnt at the Black Gate," he wryly accepted her praise.

Romanoff picked up and examined the discarded flamethrower. Just like a Chitauri rifle, its operation seemed pretty straightforward. Operation Backfire was about to be resumed.

"What do you want us to do?" asked the Hobbit who originally took part in the mission.

Barton wasn't the only Avenger still mourning for Coulson.

"Watch my back," Black Widow simply answered.

* * *

Saruman had little interest in Thor and Malekith's personal grudge match despite his proximity to it. The way the wider battle was unfolding, however, represented the fruition of some old plans of his. Many of those plans were contained within Saruman's Codex. And Banner's program still hadn't deciphered where Saruman intended using the power of the One Ring to rebuild Morgoth's fearsome war machines. Saruman thought that plan had been lost with the Ring's destruction. Malekith's power source now saw the Free Peoples suffering the full destructive weight of that plan. A weight even the Avengers were struggling against.

Iron Man and Hulk had combined their efforts against a single dragon. The machine stood immobilised as Hulk pushed against one of its massive front legs. Stark kept hitting the stationary target with his arsenal. The dragon was littered with numerous spot fires and scorch marks but still refused to fall. JARVIS now delivered on an earlier promise.

"Sir, the energy in the armour is weaker at the neck," Stark was told. "It may be vulnerable to a concentrated burst."

Hulk was copied in on the report. The dragon again began moving as Hulk vaulted on top of its neck. Iron Man had already began acting on JARVIS's analysis.

"Half a mo'," Stark used Pepper's words to stay the Other Guy.

Iron Man fired his lasers at the neck's armour. The 'neck' was only a few yards long from where it connected the dragon's head to the rest of the machine. The armour glowed red from the intense heat of Stark's attack.

"Smash yourself out," Iron Man casually gave the Other Guy the go-ahead.

Hulk powerfully slammed both his fists into the neck. The force from the blow saw the head fall from the rest of the machine. Stark released a relieved sigh at finding a way to neutralise Malekith's war machines.

"Barton," he began spreading the word

Hawkeye lived up to his name calmly advising, "Yeah, I saw."

Barton selected a thermal tip for his last remaining arrow before shooting it at the dragon closest to Weathertop. The arrow lodged into the dragon's neck, steadily burning the surrounding metal. Stark arrived a moment later delivering a powerful repulsor burst against the affected area. This dragon's head was severed in a loud explosion. Many-sized pieces of enchanted iron showered the battlefield including Weathertop's summit.

Thor and Malekith were duelling close to summit's edge at the time. There was a momentary pause in combat as both reflexively raised their arms in response to the falling debris. Thor was unharmed. Malekith though suffered several cuts from the iron shards that struck him. Svartalfr's responding cry was a combination of pain and anger at being harmed by the destruction of one of his prized creations. Thor moved to finish off his wounded foe. Malekith bought himself some time by sacrificing yet another ally.

"Forgive me, Saruman," Malekith said in mock apology and farewell. "But the King was right about us betraying one another."

Malekith telekinetically shot his palantir at Thor like a cannonball. As expected, Thor made to swot it away with his godly reflexes. Malekith released the energies contained within his enchantment the moment Mjolnir struck the palantir's surface.

The resulting sorcerous blast flung the God of Thunder from the summit. The Asgardian crashed at the base of the hill momentarily unconscious. However, his attacker had underestimated the craftsmanship of the Noldor. The palantir hadn't been destroyed in the attack. It instead softly landed several yards from where Thor lay. Unaware of this, Malekith began to magically heal his wounds as quickly as possible. He'd only just started when he was unexpectedly interrupted.

An Avari retreated onto the summit pursed by four Galadhrim. One of the pursuers happened to be Haldir. The Avari killed one of the Galadhrim with his flamethrower before being hewed by Haldir in return. They now perceived Malekith standing less than a few yards away. They'd assumed the Svartalfr would still be locked in battle with Thor. It had never been their intention to directly confront him. Thor's warning about the matter was tragically proven correct nonetheless.

Even with his injuries, Malekith was still more than a match for the trio of Elven warriors. He rapidly cut down Haldir's followers with his blade. Haldir made a downwards strike but was stunned upon finding himself frozen in place. Malekith kept the Marchwarden in his telekinetic grip as he made to fill a recent vacancy in his organisation.

"I have need of a new Lieutenant," Malekith offered. "Join me."

"Never!" Haldir firmly rejected it.

Malekith considered the response a moment. "A pity."

Thor came around and instantly flew back to the summit. He arrived just in time to see Malekith run his blade through Haldir. Thor released Mjolnir with a furious and anguished cry. Malekith was knocked out cold from the blow. Thor ignored his unconscious opponent. He instead fell to his knees and cradled a dying Haldir in his arms. Why didn't anyone ever listen to him?

"No," was all Thor could say as his eyes began moistening.

The Marchwarden didn't want guilt and sorrow to be the last thing he saw on the face of the God of Thunder.

"I owed you my life, Thor," Haldir recalled Helm's Deep. "And you are a friend…I would gladly give it…a thousand times over for."

Thor gave an honoured smiled in spite of his grief. Upon seeing this, Haldir of Lorien closed his eyes and breathed his last.

At the same time, the wider battle was reaching its crescendo. Romanoff turned the tide against the Avari as she adeptly picked them off with the stolen flamethrower. Hulk and Iron Man again teamed up to bring down a third dragon. The rest of the Army of Light was barely holding on as casualties and exhaustion began taking their toll.

The forces of the Free Peoples were now far more intermixed than at the start of the battle. Rogers and what was left of the Dunlendings were now among a large group of Reunited Kingdom infantry. Included in that infantry was the Tower Guard and the man they protected. This saw Aragorn and Rogers fighting side-by-side, as did Sif and Andras. Legolas though was still with Gimli. The thought of joining his father and fellow Eldar against the Avari never even crossed his mind. Legolas's decision to remain with his friend resulted in him spotting an important development.

"They're pulling back the monolith!" he urgently advised about the power source.

JARVIS scanned the power source and its container after they'd been revealed. As expected, the energy emitted by the power source was off the chart. The iron the monolith was constructed of though was far weaker than the dragons'. Many assumed this was why the monolith was positioned well to the rear of Malekith's forces. Did Malekith now believe his power source was getting too close to the fighting? As the attendant trolls pulled it a few yards backward, JARVIS ran a fresh scan. There were some new results to when the power source was stationary.

"Prince Legolas is correct," JARVIS advised across the network. "The dragons need to be in correct range of the power source to feed off its energy."

Bard and Barton were also still fighting next to each other. The former thought a way had been found to neutralise the dragons all at once.

"So we kill the trolls," Bard concluded.

Barton looked over his shoulder. "Just one problem."

Faramir's group had been able to recover many of the wounded. A major reason being the dragons had ignored them. As soon as the last of the Free Peoples were to their rear, the mechanical monsters commenced a ponderous U-turn. Three dragons had been destroyed. But the Army of Light was a minute away from being in the remaining nine's line of fire.

"Can we destroy the dragons in time?" the King privately asked Captain America.

Even with Thor's assistance, Rogers doubted enough dragons could be stopped in time. Those doubts hardened after spotting something out the corner of his eye.

"We couldn't even destroy them in time," he regretfully observed.

Malekith's allies had delayed the Free Peoples long enough. His Berserkers now advanced to join the dragons in finishing them off. Any ally who didn't get of out the Berserker's way was promptly torched. Aragorn moved his force behind the dragons to buy the Avengers time to destroy the machines. That gamble had failed. The Army of Light was going to be consumed in an inferno from front and behind. According to JARVIS's information, Aragorn knew only once choice now remained.

"Iron Man, destroy the power source," Aragorn calmly ordered.

"Bad call!" Stark exclaimed. "The blast will vaporise everything for miles!"

"Just do it, Stark!" Rogers berated him.

"It's alright, Tony," Aragorn gently soothed him. "We all knew this battle could be a one way trip."

Iron Man privately considered Aragorn's words a moment.

"Cap's right," Stark muttered to himself. "I _have_ been a bad influence around here."

As Hulk still tried bringing down another dragon, Stark shot towards the monolith. It was now Malekith stirred. As he stood up again, the first thing he noticed was Stark's course of flight.

"No, no you fools!" Malekith hissed at the enemy's plan of attack.

Malekith made to shoot a jet of flames at Iron Man but was prevented when a lightning bolt from Thor struck the Svartalfr first. Malekith was again left sprawling on his back. Thor hadn't been unaware of the network chatter over the last few moments. There was no way he was going to allow his foe to escape destruction this time.

"Your whole enterprise was doomed from the start, Malekith," Thor resolutely declared as he strode towards him. "The Free Peoples could make the one sacrifice you never could."

He pressed Mjolnir against Malekith who futilely tried pushing back. Thor revealed what sacrifice he meant in terms Malekith could relate to.

"Ask yourself," Thor mocked his foe. "Are you willing to die for what you believe?"

Malekith gritted his teeth while choosing to not answer this awkward question. He instead revealed the name of what was both his power source and prisoner.

"_Lungorthin will destroy us all!_" Malekith screamed in alarm.

Stark was now in range of the power source. His repulsors and Uni-beam were fully charged to fire. His only regret was again being unable to say goodbye to Pepper. He instead chose to depart this life by farewelling what he still considered his greatest creation.

"It's been a pleasure, Jarvis," Stark softly said.

"You too, sir," JARVIS replied. "And thank you for giving me life."

Stark gave a bittersweet smile at JARVIS's belief of having 'life'. He'd just witnessed the next step in the evolution of artificial intelligence. Too bad he'd run out of time to see where it would lead. Iron Man opened fired on the monolith just as the dragons made to fire on the Army of Light.

The attendant trolls were immediately killed in the blast. Every other combatant averted his or her eyes as the monolith was destroyed in a bright flash of light. The seconds dragged by as the light began receding. Stark opened his eyes confused more than anything.

"Ok," he warily reflected. "Why are we still here?"

"Below us, sir," JARVIS hinted the answer.

Stark looked at the destroyed remains of the platform that had carried the power source. His reaction was the same as when the Chitauri first appeared.

"Right, fiery demon."

* * *

Unhealed wounds finally took their toll on Malekith. His strength gave way, allowing Thor to push Mjolnir firmly across the Svartalfr's chest. With Malekith contained for now, Thor rushed to the edge of the summit to witness the extraordinary scene on the ground below.

The iron dragons now stood motionless and disabled. The joy the Free Peoples felt at this and still being alive after the blast was nonetheless short lived. In fact, many would've preferred facing Malekith's machines than his now unveiled power source.

Unlike other Balrogs, Lungorthin was encased in white flames rather than red. He'd been drawn to Melkor's splendour well before the rebel Vala became Morgoth. During the First Age, Lungorthin was entrusted with the infamous role of Master of the Guard at Thangorodrim. Rarely above ground, almost all of his time was spent in Morgoth's hellish throne room at his master's side. The Free Peoples' assumed Lungorthin perished when the forces of the Valar destroyed Angband during the War of Wrath. That assumption was now shown to be horrifically wrong as the twenty-four foot Balrog made a dread-inducing roar.

Lungorthin actually managed to escape Angband's fall. He hid deep within the wastes of Angmar over the Second Age similar to Durin's Bane in Moria. Sauron sensed Lungorthin's presence not long after taking shape again in the Third Age. Aware of this, the Valar acted to prevent the Dark Lord from bringing the Balrog into his service. Their response saw all the Istari joining forces for the first and only time.

Lungorthin's power was great even against all the Five Wizards. Even the combined might of the Istari wasn't enough to destroy Lungorthin. One of the Blue Wizards was wounded in the epic clash fought deep underground. The Wizards only prevailed after sealing him in a large iron strongbox especially crafted for the purpose.

Saruman ordered Lungorthin's imprisonment be kept secret least Sauron's spies among the Free Peoples get wind of it. Over time, he instead began considering the Balrog as something of a personal ace in the hole. Finding a way to draw on the demon's mystical energies could massively increase one's own sorcerous powers. Saruman's eventual solution, that Malekith assisted implement, was still imperfect at best. The enchantment enhanced Lungorthin's own power in something of a feedback loop. A more powerful than ever Lungorthin was now going to redress centuries of captivity by laying waste to all Middle-earth.

The Berserkers were the first to feel the demon's wrath. The Balrog leapt among them after a powerful flap of his wings. Like all applications of Lungorthin's energy, flamethrowers were rendered useless in close proximity of him. He summoned a fiery sword and began scything through dozens of defenceless Uruks at a time. Some Berserkers further away found their weapons still worked and fired upon the demon. Being hit with his own energy only fuelled the Balrog's power. Lungorthin breathed a torrent of white flames upon his attackers. The blast resembled that of the iron dragons' instantly vaporising scores of Berserkers.

Like the rest of the Army of Light, those of the Fellowship were frozen in place at Lungorthin's appearance. If anything, their fear was more acute as memories of Durin's Bane came flooding back.

"Pull everyone back, Aragorn," Rogers uneasily whispered. "Let us handle this."

Aragorn knew 'us' meant the Avengers. He was interrupted from replying by those forces next in line of Lungorthin's rampage.

Freed of the Beserkers' attention, Malekith's allies now resumed their earlier escape attempt. Those allies only now had to flee a threat infinitely more terrifying than the flamethrowers. After destroying the last of the Berserkers, Lungorthin quickly decimated nearby company of warg-riders. All semblance of order collapsed as Malekith's allies routed in all directions. The large and ugly stampede jolted Aragorn into enacting Rogers's advice.

"All Free Peoples retreat," the King commanded over the network. "Save as many of the wounded as you can."

Most of the Free Peoples and didn't think twice about obeying Aragorn. Cries of '_fall back!_' rang in a variety of tongues across the ranks. One exception was the group currently engaged against the Avari. The array of chambers and passageways wasn't conducive to a battle being fought along clear lines. The current struggle more resembled a chaotic and deadly game of hide-and-seek. Thranduil cut down an Avari only to evade being torched by a flamethrower a moment later. The Hobbits doggedly stuck close to Romanoff as she continued using her flamethrower against any Avari that crossed their path. The nature of the struggle also prevented Black Widow from complying with the order issued just after Aragorn's.

"All Avengers except Thor cover the retreat," Rogers told his team.

As far as Rogers knew, the God of Thunder was still engaged against Malekith. The Avengers' other Asgardian was soon fighting alongside Captain America. Hawkeye and Bard parted with a curt nod of 'good luck'. The former claimed a fallen Dale archer's quiver and began firing the arrows it contained. Hulk began tossing aside fleeing orcs who would've trampled over where Boromir and the other wounded had been set down. Iron Man had been warily flying alongside Lungorthin ever since unwittingly freeing him. Tracking a fiery demon was far more nerve-racking than tracking a Chitauri Leviathan. Especially as JARVIS still hadn't found if Lungorthin had a soft spot.

"What we do about Fantasia?" Stark referred to the Balrog.

Rogers got the reference having seen the film when it was first released. Unlike Chernabog, it would take more than a church bell and dawn to stop the Lungorthin.

"Hope he's not beyond all of us," Rogers grimly paraphrased Gandalf.

At that moment, Lungorthin sharply turned his gaze at Iron Man. Stark didn't even have time for a wisecrack as Lungorthin breathed a huge torrent of flames in his direction. It took all the Suit's mithril armour and energy conversion system to protect its wearer from the attack. His armour now stained with scorch marks, Iron Man fired his repulsors in retaliation. Lungorthin didn't even flinch from the blast and countered with another fiery burst that Stark avoided. It looked becoming something of a pattern as Iron Man circled around Lungorthin at high speed. The Balrog quickly broke the looming deadlock.

After receiving another ineffective repulsor blast, Lungorthin summoned his fiery whip and lashed it in Iron Man's direction. The whip curled around the Suit resulting in Stark's arms being pinned to his sides. The whip's fires intensified as Lungorthin tried burning through his enemy's armour. Stark remained airborne as he struggled to free himself. He was reminded of Extremis as the temperature within the Suit began to rise.

"Talk to me, Jarvis!" the billionaire desperately requested.

"We've just lost Uni-beam, sir," JARVIS calmly advised.

Stark rolled his eyes. "I meant an escape plan not a damage report!"

It was then an ominous shaped loomed over Lungorthin. Stark was freed as one of the inert iron dragons came crashing down on top of the Balrog. The thrower of the dragon landed next to it a moment later. Hulk snarled at where Lungorthin had been standing.

"Thanks, big guy," Iron Man thanked his rescuer.

Lungorthin seemed to have been crushed under the massive weight of the machine.

"We get him, Jarvis?" Stark checked.

Lungorthin's blade sliced the dragon in half from inside out. The demon emerged furious at the Other Guy's attack.

Given Stark had requested a damage report, JARVIS's response contained a noticeable trace of sarcasm; "Apparently not, sir."

Hulk released a defiant roar of his own before leaping up and punching Lungorthin in the face. The Balrog reeled backwards from the blow. Any satisfaction Hulk got from this was short-lived. He shook his hand in pain from the searing flames he'd just struck. The flames covering Lungorthin intensified as the demon cast a spell that enhanced his strength. The Balrog swung his sword at the Other Guy. Hulk had only just got over the pain in his hand when his chest received the full weight of Lungorthin's fiery blade. The Avenger reflexively clutched his chest in agony as he stumbled backwards.

Stark returned Hulk's assistance from a moment ago by hitting Lungorthin with a pair of continuous repulsor beams. Lungorthin responded with a fiery breath that Stark avoided. Iron Man's momentary distraction was all Hulk needed to recover before again attacking their mutual foe. Hulk gritted his teeth as he gripped Lungorthin's sword arm in an attempt to wrench it out of its socket. Unable to move his sword, Lungorthin made to lash the Other Guy with his whip. The demon was distracted from doing this as Stark kept peppering his head with repulsor blasts from behind. Lungorthin again demonstrated his sorcerous powers. He released a ring-shaped blast of concussive energy from his chest. The blast violently flung Stark and the Other Guy away from the demon.

In spite of general orders, many in the Army of Light had stopped to witness this absorbing struggle. Aragorn was among them. Captain America wasn't surprised to see him at the rear of the retreat. But Aragorn's innate protectiveness of his followers was bringing him perilously close to Lungorthin's wrath.

"Keep moving, Aragorn," Rogers urged him.

The King seemed to be lost in a world of his own as he watched Stark and Hulk resume combat with the Balrog. Memories came back of the Fellowship's journey through Moria.

"Remember what Gandalf said after telling us the bridge was near?" Aragorn privately hinted.

"Swords, shields and Hulks are no more use here," Rogers quietly recalled in understanding.

Gandalf said normal weapons, even those wielded by the Avengers, could not harm Balrogs. Rogers had quietly hoped the Wizard had been wrong. If not about the Other Guy, then maybe in relation to Iron Man's advanced technology. In a rarity, Rogers lamented Gandalf's judgment being proven correct. Only one thing could stop Lungorthin now.

As if reading his friend's mind, Aragorn concluded, "Then you know what we have to do."

* * *

Thor had been utterly transfixed by the battle on the ground below. His mind had been clouded by memories of Khazad-dum combined with grief over Haldir. The Asgardian's thoughts finally caught up him after witnessing Lungorthin's concussive blast. The depth of Malekith's megalomania was horrifying. It was enough to make the God of Thunder directly question his foe's sanity.

"A Balrog?" Thor incredulously asked Malekith while storming back to him. "You kept a _Balrog_ as your power source?!"

The only thing greater than Malekith's desire for omnipotence was his hubris. In spite of what was unfolding, Malekith was angered about his competence being brought into question.

"One that was safely contained until now!" he snapped in self-justification. "Destroying your metal friend would've saved us all."

Much to his own surprise, Malekith released a bitter laugh about Iron Man's actions.

Thor barely contained his wrath. "What?"

"The irony of it all, Asgardian," Malekith mocked him. "You Avengers were sent to aid the Free Peoples. An Avenger has now sealed their doom. At least I would've let some of them live."

Mjolnir shot back into Thor's hand as he furiously pulled Malekith up by the collar.

"Why you…" Thor raged as he prepared to strike down his enemy.

It was then the God of Thunder's earpiece sparked to life.

"_Thor, Stark swap dance partners_," Rogers urgently ordered them.

For a moment, the God of Thunder wavered about obeying. Malekith was at his mercy. This was the individual who'd taken so much from him including the lives of closest family and friends. But now Thor found himself being tested by the Svartalfr's infamous question. Was he willing to sacrifice personal revenge for his belief in a free Middle-earth? Thor answered by shoving Malekith to the ground in anger and frustration before flying towards the Balrog.

Malekith groggily got back onto his feet. Despite his taunts, he had no desire to be destroyed alongside the Free Peoples. The battle was lost but nor would it end in victory for his enemies. A retreat to Carn Dum seemed in order where he could rethink his strategy. With some luck, Lungorthin would be preoccupied destroying the Free People's lands for a while yet. Malekith noticed too late a red, gold and silver blur coming straight at him. Iron Man landed after punching Malekith to the ground.

"Ready to step up, Spock?" Stark introduced himself.

* * *

Thor resolutely landed in front of Lungorthin. He instantly drew a lightning bolt into Mjolnir before redirecting it right at the Balrog's heart. Lungorthin released a grating cry at the massive electrical current that tore through his entire being. His cry also contained an element of fear – he now was facing an enemy with the means to hurt him. However, the demon was still standing. The God of Thunder lamented the result of his initial attack.

"And Gandalf made it sound so easy," Thor darkly muttered to himself.

The Balrog breathed a fiery burst that engulfed the Asgardian like that he experienced in the palantir. Thor gritted his teeth and stood his ground as the incandescent flames licked his skin and burned the very air he breathed. When the flames subsided, it was now Lungorthin's turn to be surprised to see a foe had survived such an intense energy attack. While suffering burn marks and cuts, Thor defiantly glared back at his attacker.

"You know, Malekith hit a lot harder," Thor mocked the demon's display of power.

Enraged on a number of levels, Lungorthin swung his sword that Thor parried with Mjolnir. The spark and sound of the clashing weapons reverberated in all directions. Sif and Rogers heard the noise just after securing the line of retreat behind them. The pair took a moment to witness Thor fend off another blow before projecting Mjolnir straight at the demon's head. The force of the blow resulted in the Balrog toppling onto his back. The satisfaction of Lungorthin falling for the first time was short-lived. Thor was sent flying as the Balrog retaliated with a nasty flick of his whip.

The Goddess of War may have given her heart to Boromir. Her commitment to her sworn oath to stand alongside Thor in battle remained strong as ever.

"Can we do nothing to help Thor?" she desperately asked Rogers.

Rogers regretfully shook his head. "He's the only one with a weapon that can harm it."

Sif's eyes flickered upon remembering what she was carrying on her back.

"Oh is he now…" she answered sotto voce.

Rogers was momentarily caught off-balance as Sif began sprinting west.

"Barton!" she tried grabbing Hawkeye's attention.

"What are doing, Sif?!" Rogers called out as he chased after her.

"We can use the Arrow of Manwe!" Sif shouted back over her shoulder.

Whatever happened, Captain America was glad Sif had been part of the Avengers for this mission.

"Stay where you are, Hawkeye!" Rogers confirmed Sif's request a moment ago.

Barton was currently surrounded by a group of angry goblins. Before fleeing the field, the Goblins wanted to kill the Avenger who'd killed so many of their kind. Things were getting desperate for the master archer having run out of arrows.

"Don't have much of a choice, Cap," Barton strained in reply while using his bow as a melee weapon.

Fortunately, help was close at hand. The Other Guy was about to aid Thor when he noticed Hawkeye's predicament. All thoughts of revenge savagely ended for the Goblins when Hulk mercilessly scattered them in all directions. Barton gave his rescuer a nod of appreciation after the vicinity had been cleared. Rogers and Sif arrived on the scene moments later. The former quickly removed what the latter had been carrying.

"How do you know it'll work?" Barton cautiously asked about the relic in Rogers's hand.

"Because Malekith was after it," Captain America dryly answered.

* * *

After eliminating the last of the Avari, Black Widow's group rendezvoused with Thranduil inside Weathertop. The Elven-king was waiting for them where the four hobbits spotted the approaching Nazgul four years ago.

"Interior's secure," a tired Romanoff reported.

Thranduil simply accepted her report with a nod. Understandably, Thranduil's attention was elsewhere. Their current location offered an excellent view of Thor and Lungorthin's colossal battle. Pippin felt the view was too close for his liking.

"Do we rejoin the others?" Pippin anxiously checked.

Thranduil firmly shook his head. "Unfortunately the Balrog blocks our path, Master Took."

Thranduil proudly spotted his son organising a defensive perimeter around the wounded. It was a mix of the forces of Erebor and Dale. Thranduil's pride was dampened by the fact it was a very thin perimeter. One that Lungorthin wouldn't have any trouble disposing of. Merry noticed those present had troubles of their own.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

* * *

On the summit, Malekith was rapidly losing composure after being knocked to the ground for the umpteenth time this battle. He lashed out with a stream of flames that rocked Iron Man back on his heels.

"I am beyond you, metal man," Malekith snarled as he got back up.

The Suit's energy conversion function was still working in spite of Lungorthin's damage.

"Yeah," Stark casually observed. "That's what Thor said."

Iron Man returned fire with an overpowered repulsor burst. Malekith stumbled backwards after being hit squarely on the chest. Rather than repeat his initial mistake, the Svartalfr countered with a different display of sorcery. Stark was startled as his arms involuntarily spread open of their accord. His repulsors were now facing away from Malekith. The billionaire found himself unable to move.

"Full throttle, Jarvis," Stark hoped to break the spell.

"Unable to comply, sir," JARVIS replied while trying to find a way out.

Malekith telekinetically raised Iron Man off the ground like he did with Foster on Svartalfheim. Though instead of drawing something out of Stark, Malekith tried magically crushing his armour. The Suit's mithril-titanium alloy initially withstood Malekith's telekinetic grip. Malekith increased the power of his attack, determined to kill this impudent mortal.

Stark became increasingly nervous as his armour started groaning. He was still unable to move. Nor could he use weapons to extract himself from Malekith's grasp. Iron Man had spent all his missiles and mini-gun rounds well before losing his Uni-beam. Fortunately for the Avenger, deliverance came through someone else's weapon. Malekith screamed in pain as Sting burst through his stomach from behind.

"That's for Frigga, you filth!" Sam hissed at him from behind before twisting the blade.

Stark and Thor's repositioning had been broadcast across the network. Sam was well aware of standing orders in relation to confronting Malekith. Those orders were still silent about the Free Peoples assisting other Avengers besides Thor. However, Sam's decision to confront Malekith was due to having something in common with Captain America. It was innate to both of them to selflessly help friends high and low. The purity of heart that allowed Sam to reach the fires of Mount Doom drove him towards Weathertop's summit. And given what happened to Frodo, Sam couldn't abide the thought of another friend facing the powers of darkness alone on the hilltop. Sam also had the humility to admit not being among the, as Bilbo called them, 'very wise'. That self-assessment strengthened as Malekith painfully turned around to face him.

Unlike Sam hoped, his attack hadn't killed Malekith nor even freed Stark. A seething Malekith didn't even bother removing Sting. Being taken by surprise by this insignificant Halfling was the last straw. He lifted Sam off the ground up by the throat and started choking him.

"_Who you'll now join in death, imp!_" Malekith frothed in anger.

Sam's attack had at least halted the Suit being crushed. In fact, Iron Man had been inspired by the Hobbit's actions.

Stark softly commanded, "Jarvis…magnetize."

A jagged piece from the destroyed iron dragon suddenly flew and lodged itself into Malekith's outstretched arm. Sam and Stark were instantly freed from their respective grips, though only the latter landed on his feet.

"Stay down, Sam!" Stark sharply warned him.

Sam watched wide-eyed as Iron Man cast his magnetic field over the summit. Malekith stumbled disorientated as he was rapidly bombarded with sharp metal debris from all directions. Malekith was soon impaled by half a dozen pieces of iron armour in addition to Sting. Stark then noticed the fallen Haldir. Avenging the Marchwarden in a manner Thor would approve of, Stark directed Haldir's sword straight at Malekith's forehead. Malekith only had time to blink as the blade violently rammed into his skull. The Svartalfr toppled face first to the ground. Malekith was dead.

Thranduil, Romanoff, Merry and Pippin arrived on the summit in time to see Iron Man lend Sam a helping hand to get back on his feet.

"You ok?" Stark checked.

Sam simply nodded before triumphantly reclaiming Sting. There was a twinkle in the Hobbit's eye when he spoke.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Mister Stark," Sam said before jutting his chin at Malekith's dismembered back. "But I'm glad to see the back of him."

Stark genuinely smiled at Sam's child-like pun. The billionaire decided to respond with one of his own.

"Play it again, Sam," Iron Man happily agreed.

* * *

The Arrow of Manwe was the longest arrow Barton had ever tried firing with his bow. Remembering how Bard's ancestors defeated Smaug, he had Sif raise her shield for support. The arrow was resting on the shield's top edge when Hawkeye let fly.

Aware of the planned attack, Thor had successfully managed to keep the demon's attention firmly on him. Lungorthin roared in agony as the arrow pierced his chest. The Balrog stumbled backwards in shock from this unexpected blow. He released a further grating cry as he pulled out the arrow in a single motion. Despite being severely wounded, Lungorthin's amplified power still allowed him to stand. The God Thunder seized the opportunity presented while honouring Loki at the same time.

"In the words of my brother," Thor declared to Lungorthin. "See you in hell, monster!"

Thor surrounded himself and the Balrog in a tornado similar to the one he used against the Asgardian Destroyer. Lungorthin was gradually sucked into the vortex. From high above, Thor unleashed a barrage of lightning, thunder and wind against the demon. As his enemy began to weaken, the Asgardian dived straight for him. Lungorthin released a fiery breath in a final show of defiance. Thor countered with a powerful mystical blast that overwhelmed the Balrog's. Lungorthin swallowed a massive amount of godly energy that annihilated his very essence. The tornado dispersed as the Balrog fell to ground following a bright flash of light.

Thor gently landed next to Lungorthin's charred corpse. He claimed victory with a weary but satisfied sniff.

"I accept your surrender," Thor told the demon's remains.

* * *

**I don't hesitate stating this is the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. The main reason being giving everyone a chance to shine. I took no pleasure in some character deaths either. But I stand by the view it's not just the Unknown Soldier who falls on the battlefield.**

**Malekith's power source being the Silmarils was a red herring on my part. I left some clues about what it really was throughout previous chapters. My thanks to readers who may have guessed it and decided not spoil it in the reviews.**

**Lungorthin was referred to in earlier versions of **_**The Silmarillion**_**. Some have argued that Lungorthin was just another name for Gothmog (the Balrog not the Orc from the film trilogy). Christopher Tolkien though described Lungorthin as a distinct balrog lord. Whatever the case, I've no problems my treatment of Lungorthin being considered non-canonical.**

**So why did I settle on a Balrog for the power source? I admit one of the biggest sacrifices to make AoTR work was not allowing Thor and Hulk slug it out with Durin's Bane. I really wanted to make up for that in this story. Some would argue Thor would easily dispose of Lungorthin given how Gandalf defeated the Balrog in the film trilogy. It's easy to forget that Gandalf only triumphed after a long battle that cost him his life. I wanted this story to reflect the immensely powerful beings Balrogs are. Though I added the 'energy feedback loop' mechanic just in case. Then again, maybe I wanted to give Thor some practice for Surtur in **_**Ragnarok**_**.**

**Saruman's fate is revealed next chapter. And I don't think it beyond his ego to have envisaged recreating some of Morgoth's most powerful weapons.**

**I acknowledge there was a lot of cutting between scenes towards chapter's end. It was trying to convey their respective events as happening simultaneously. As fan of Humphrey Bogart, I'm well aware Stark used an urban legend not a line from **_**Casablanca**_**.**

**Finally, Lungorthin's destruction is best read with 'As the Hammer Falls' from **_**TDW **_**soundtrack.**


	31. The Shadow is Lifted

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

04/09/2015

Sorry readers for the unintended delay in publishing this chapter. Unfortunately work and health reasons got in the way. The good news is that this is the penultimate chapter in this story.

**JJ Andrews**: Stark's initial reaction to the dragons was no coincidence. The Battle of Hoth was one of the most epic things I saw as a child.

**neah20**: The power source and prisoner were one and the same thing.

**Jo &amp; geme1**: Haldir falling was probably the hardest choice I've made this story – sorry Mum.

**silmarlfan1**: Hopefully I'm still a few years off having a mid-life crisis and subsequent career change.

**Nari Serpens**: Plenty of opportunity for puns in this story, especially with Stark. And Vision may yet be exposed to Middle-earth.

* * *

**Chapter 31 – The Shadow is Lifted**

Malekith's cloud was dispersed moments after its creator's death. In the fading light of the setting sun, those who had lived to see battle's end were now trying to deal with its harrowing aftermath.

The sea of corpses littering the battlefield seemed endless even for those veterans of Pelennor Fields. Just under half of the Army of Light had been killed or wounded. Only a fraction of Malekith's horde had managed to escape, none being his elite forces. The Free Peoples were well aware the Avengers had been key to their victory. The assistance the group now provided was equally as welcomed.

Asking Captain America to coordinate recovery operations allowed Aragorn to oversee the number of over-stretched healers. Search teams were greatly aided as Iron Man quickly pinpointed wounded comrades waiting to be found. Stark also acted as an air medical service, transporting those wounded where possible to the field hospital set up at Ostirion Cil.

Sif led a Tower Guard detachment in dispatching any enemy wounded left on the field. They carried out their task mercilessly given those wounded didn't include any Men or Avari that had been in Malekith's service.

The task of disposing the enemy's dead was equally remorseless. A suggestion from Romanoff saw Aragorn temporarily suspend his unease about Malekith's flamethrowers. The few remaining flamethrowers that still worked had been collected by a mixed group of Men and Elven archers led by Black Widow and Hawkeye. After the pair instructed the group in their use, those flamethrowers were now used to cremate the enemy's remains. The oncoming night was held at bay as the battlefield quickly became spotted in countless fires. The price of this illumination was a terrible burning stench. The God of Thunder was focused on something other than providing a clearing wind.

Thor and Hulk had combined to pile the iron dragons on top of Lungorthin's corpse. After removing Haldir's sword, the former finished by placing Malekith's body atop the pile. Now standing alone in front of this strange mass, Thor vindictively ignited it with a series of lightning bolts. The Asgardian's feelings soon changed as the flames took hold.

Thor felt a weight coming off his shoulders as Malekith's corpse began roasting from the vast quantity of burning iron underneath it. An evil that had plagued and cost Thor's family for three generations was now at an end. As the light from the pyre stretched in all directions, Thor hoped it was bright enough to be seen in Valhalla. It was time to finally let someone go.

"Be at peace, mother," Thor softly whispered to her. "Never again will the Dark Elves come to steal away the light."

Thor now realised his words hadn't gone unheard. To his left stood the individual who delivered the fatal blow against Malekith. The God of Thunder remembered the aftermath of the Fellowship's skirmish at Amon Hen. Particularly his initial doubts about the Ring-bearer reaching Mount Doom with Sam as sole companion.

"You disregarded what I said about Malekith, Master Samwise," Thor coolly said before releasing a chastened smile. "And once again, the Free Peoples are indebted to your courage. Myself especially."

Sam humbly shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing, Mister Thor. We should always fight for what's good in this world." He then added after a beat; "Like how your mum fought to protect Miss Jane."

Thor felt Sam's sense of compassion not unlike someone else's.

"You and my mother would've got along very well, Sam," Thor observed before placing grateful hand on the Hobbit's shoulder.

Hulk witnessed this a short distance away near the base of Weathertop. After giving a casual sniff, he then noticed Malekith's palantir laying just a few feet away. He bent down to pick it up…

Saruman had been terrified when the Other Guy had spotted the seeing stone. The palantir had been severely weakened from magical battering it had received during in the battle. However, terror turned to confusion as both Hulk _and_ Banner now stood facing Saruman.

Saruman's thoughts went into overdrive. Of course! The man had two sides to his personality. Banner was a pacifist as much as Hulk was an aggressor. Perhaps both sides could be played against the middle? Played in a way that would allow Saruman more than simply living to a fight another day. The opportunity existed to gain power in ways unparalleled in Middle-earth. Even without physical form, Saruman's voice was as potent as ever.

"I surrender myself into your custody, Banner," Saruman feigned humility. "Like Gandalf offered Sauron, I'm willing to depart these lands never to return."

Banner and Hulk's expressions were impassive. Noting this, Saruman pressed his argument.

"Why not take me with you back to Earth?" Saruman tempted Banner. "My knowledge could be of great aid to you in your research. Together, what we could accomplish would only be limited our imagination." He friendlily concluded, "What say you?"

Banner and Hulk looked at each and exchanged a curt nod of agreement. Saruman took this as a good sign as they returned him their gazes. Saruman's optimism was short-lived as the pair coldly smiled.

"Hulk smash," Banner calmly delivered their reply.

Banner had the satisfaction of witnessing Saruman release a terrified scream as their conversation ended. The palantir shattered into several fragments as Hulk broke it upon the face of a large rock. As what remained of Saruman's spirit dispersed into nothing, the Other Guy mocked his worth as an opponent next to Loki and Khamul.

"_Wizard puniest_," Hulk muttered.

* * *

The burning piles of enemy dead provided more than enough light for the Free Peoples to bury their own.

Former enemies who'd fought alongside each other this battle were now placed together in death. Gondorians and Haradrim were buried together en masse. Hyaquet was among a minority of Southrons who had escaped the battle unscathed. He was also now the most senior Haradrim present given all their other ranking commanders had been killed. At least there was the consolation that Raharan's body had been found. It seemed Raharan and his men fell to their deaths after the dragon's energy beam had struck their mumakil. As surviving Haradrim respectfully lay Raharan to rest, Hyaquet noticed Iron Man quietly paying his respects close-by.

It wasn't surprising Stark still had his visor lowered. Like the shaded eyewear he wore at Beregond's funeral, the Avenger probably wanted to hide his grief to the world. Concerned, Hyaquet discreetly walked up to him.

"Is all well with you, Tony?" the Haradrim gently asked.

Hyaquet felt his suspicions confirmed when Stark didn't raise his visor. Especially as Stark's reply didn't contain even a trace of levity.

"Like I said to Thor," Stark replied as he nodded in the direction of the fallen. "I just can't get used to this."

"You probably never will, my friend," Hyaquet observed. "If only because you are a good man."

Stark released an audible sigh of annoyance. "I'd rather be the guy that cuts the wire. The only thing worse than losing friends is not saving them."

While Stark wouldn't admit it, Aragorn was correct about him possessing a deep conscience. That conscience had been heavily weighed down by the deaths of Yinsen, Coulson and now Raharan. Not to mention how close he came to losing Pepper and Happy. In spite of recent deeds, Stark still didn't agree with the whole 'sacrifice play' concept. As one of Earth's smartest and most powerful individuals, he actually felt obligated to save friends from having to make that choice.

Even if he didn't quite get the 'wire' idiom, Hyaquet nonetheless sensed what Stark was getting at. Sauron's fall allowed the Haradrim to access an uncensored history of the One Ring. Even with the best of intentions, the desire for absolute power and control invariably led to disaster.

"The ultimate decision over who lives and dies is a burden not even Iron Man should seek to carry," Hyaquet counselled him. "Turn away from such thoughts, Tony. Least they destroy you and everyone you care about."

* * *

Gamling was buried among a mixed group of Rohirrim and Dunlendings. Rogers stood next to Eomer in support as the Lord of the Mark quietly shed a tear for his dear and loyal friend. It also meant another of Theoden's stalwarts had now joined him in death. In some ways, Gamling's passing also marked the end of an era in the Meduseld.

"I can't remember life without him," Eomer softly reflected about the deceased. "Theoden had him train me after my father's passing."

"I remember fighting alongside him at Helm's Deep," Captain America shared memories before paying Gamling his ultimate compliment. "He was a good man."

"One who didn't deserve to fall the way he did," Eomer bitterly agreed.

"I felt the same about Bucky," Rogers said in understanding. "And I didn't get over it by thinking about what he deserved."

"How then?" Eomer wanted to know the secret.

Rogers looked at him straight in the eye. "By being the man they were willing to die for."

Eomer found himself strengthened by these words. Of course he still mourned for Gamling. But as of right now, the best way to honour him was being a King worthy of such a Captain. The first step being to appoint a replacement to Gamling in the role. The candidate Eomer had in mind had the all makings of a successor his late friend would approve of.

The surviving Royal Guard was a few steps behind Eomer and Rogers when the pair turned to face them. Only eleven of the fifty who started at the battle had survived unscathed. They had stood in solemn silence as they both protected their King and paid their respects to their fallen Captain. That solemnity began to waver when one of the younger Guards was called out.

"Eothain," Eomer resolutely beckoned him.

The young man took a crisp couple of steps forward.

"Kneel," Eomer continued in the same tone.

Eothain removed his helm after doing so. Eomer then swiftly drew his sword.

"In honour of your valour this day," Eomer spoke as he dubbed Eothain's shoulders, "you are hereby a Knight of the Riddermark." He then paused before adding, "And head of my guard if you chose."

Eothain sharply looked up Eomer in complete surprise. Rogers was happy that, even now, the choice was Eothain's how to serve Rohan. The Avenger glanced at the other Royal Guards. They were certainly surprised by their King's decision. However, Rogers couldn't detect any expressions of disapproval or jealousy. A number of them had far greater experience compared to Eothain. But those boys made Howling Commandos at Helm's Deep remained revered throughout the Riddermark. Indeed, those that survived the battle were seen as 'sons' of Captain America. The courage the First Avenger inspired in them that night Eothain had again displayed this battle. That included the courage to take responsibility beyond their years.

"I accept, my liege," Eothain gave his response.

A smile broke across Eomer's face as he bade him to rise. Eomer privately reflected it was good to have right-hand man named 'Eothain' again. The other Royal Guards snapped their heels as their new commanding officer rose to his feet. For Eothain though, the recognition that meant the most came from Captain America who acknowledged him as an equal.

"Captain," Rogers proudly saluted his former charge.

* * *

The Galadhrim contingent had been all but wiped out this battle. The handful that remained had no objection to a request of Thor's. The Asgardian wanted a few moments alone with Haldir prior to the Marchwarden's burial with the rest of his kin. Thor's grief had been somewhat eased upon being informed that Haldir confronting Malekith was by accident rather than design. A greater solace came after quietly reflecting on Haldir's last words.

Thor had sought to spare everyone else from confronting Malekith. His warning had also been about sparing himself from the pain and sorrow he experienced when his mother and brother fell. However, the Army of Light reflected one of the Fellowship's most important principles. The principle that all its members saw themselves as equals. Not even the God of Thunder should feel guilty about other members being willing to sacrifice themselves for him. Especially as noble an individual he was now paying his last respects to.

A crouching Thor returned Haldir's blade to him but claimed the Marchwarden's signet ring in exchange. He intended to give it to Gandalf who could hopefully pass it on to Galadriel. Thor himself needed no reminder of a friend whose memory would remain with him for the rest of the days.

"Until we meet again in Valhalla," Thor whispered. "_Savo 'lass a lalaith, mellon."_

Thor softly kissed Haldir's forehead before standing up again. Close by, Thranduil stood alone as he contemplated the Elven bodies strewn before him. Haldir was only one of hundreds who had fallen this day. Thranduil had no regrets about joining the struggle against Malekith. The amount of Elven blood that needed to be spilt to secure victory had been heartbreaking though. Soul destroying was so much of that blood had been shed as part of a new Kinslaying.

"_Adar?_" a voice softly interrupted Thranduil's thoughts.

Legolas had quietly joined his father for the first time since the battle started. Thranduil's forlorn demeanour troubled his son. It was similar to one Thranduil had in the aftermath of the Battle of the Five Armies. His father's response stunned Legolas even more than when the iron dragons were unveiled.

"It's time, Legolas," Thranduil stated before turning his gaze at him. "Time for me to take the ship into the West."

It was a rare moment when Legolas's nominally cool exterior faltered. Shock washed over his face a few moments before his wits caught up with him. Thranduil didn't make such announcements lightly. Legolas respectfully tried changing his father's mind.

"We all felt the call of the sea, father," Legolas referred to the fleet's journey. "I also felt it four years when sailing up the Anduin. And like after Sauron's defeat, there's still much that remains to be done in Middle-earth. Much the rest of the Free Peoples will need our aid on."

Thranduil gently smiled in empathy. It had taken a long while for the pair to grow beyond what was often a strained relationship. But even their current bond was unable to withstand the draw Valinor had on Elven spirits.

"They will, my son," Thranduil agreed. "But not from me. Our people need a leader more suited to this age. The Grey Havens is all Middle-earth has left for me." He paused before contemplating; "The journey to Tauriel and many others I have missed for so long."

Tauriel headed to the Undying Lands not long after the Battle of the Five Armies. It wasn't exactly a secret why she'd done so. After Tauriel's parting, Thranduil's eyes would flicker whenever her name was mentioned. Legolas often wondered if it was because his father felt some underlying guilt over how Tauriel's heart had been broken. And like Tauriel, maybe Thranduil felt Valinor was the only place such pain could be healed.

All Legolas could ask was; "When?"

"Like Master Stark said," Thranduil began, "it'll still be a year before Mithlond's rebuilt." He then tried to cheer Legolas with a rare display of humour. "Which means there's still plenty of time for us to argue about your impending reign."

All Legolas could think about was the enormous burden that would soon be his.

"I'm not ready, _Ada_," he unconsciously pleaded for his father to remain.

Thranduil placed a supportive hand on his son's shoulder. "You will be last Elven-King of Middle-earth. And I've no doubt you'll also be remembered as one of the greatest."

* * *

Iron Man had transported a considerable number of wounded to Ostirion Cil. Healers from across the Free Peoples busied themselves treating the wounded or, in some cases, comfort the dying as best they could. However, the wounded being treated at Ostirion was still greatly outnumbered by those being treated behind on the battlefield.

Groans of anguish and pained cries emanated from where the wounded had been gathered. The wounded outnumbered available healers at odds greater than those the Army of Light faced at the start of the battle. Only a third of the Grey Company had survived the battle. The remaining Dunedain and Elves nonetheless followed Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir's example by selflessly tending the wounded despite their own exhaustion. Nor was the Grey Company the only healers following that example.

Faramir had particularly busied himself as a healer. The frantic lengths the Fellowship went to save his own life after the Siege of Minas Tirith fueled his dedication. At some level, he felt healing the wounded now was in some way repaying an outstanding debt. Especially the love and devotion his brother showed him at the time.

No matter the extent of his own injuries, Boromir would always insist wounded subordinates be treated before him. Faramir dryly reflected his brother's stubbornness was justified at least in this case. The hobgoblin's spear hit the shoulder bone before skittering off. Fortunately, no veins or tendons had been cut. While it was still a wound prone to infection, the only long-term damage Boromir faced was a nasty scar.

Faramir said nothing as he expertly began stitching the treated wound. Concentration was important to minimise Boromir's discomfort while threading the needle. It some ways, it was an uncomfortable silence given what happened before Boromir retired from the field. Despite Faramir's best efforts though, the Steward knew what his brother was thinking without him having to say a word.

"I know that look, little brother," Boromir wryly observed.

Faramir's face flushed at being caught out. "What look?"

"The one when you've a question you're embarrassed to ask," Boromir fraternally teased him.

Faramir smirked in acknowledgment before asking, "How long have you and Lady Sif had feelings for each other?"

"A while I think," Boromir reflected back to events in Osgiliath. "Though we only shared our first kiss just before the fleet departed."

"Did anyone else know before now?" Faramir followed up.

Boromir could now see the funny side to Rogers's earlier discovery.

"Steve found by accident," he smiled in recollection. "Though he was good enough to keep quiet about it."

Faramir had just about finished as he observed in good humour, "You were fortunate, Boromir. Captain America's the last person who would gossip about such things."

"I wouldn't be so sure, little brother," Boromir wryly argued. "He wasn't exactly discreet about you and Eowyn's first kiss."

This was a revelation to Faramir, causing him to give Boromir a startled look.

"What?" Faramir softly gasped.

It was also a revelation that distracted him from the task at hand.

"_Ouch!_" Boromir winced from the botched stitch.

Faramir silently chided himself for losing concentration as hastily remedied Boromir's discomfort. It was then that the pair was joined by one of the Avengers they'd just been talking about. Captain America's sharp hearing had picked up the Steward's reflexive moment of anguish.

"And I was going to ask how you're doing," Rogers dryly observed to him.

Despite his brother's lapse, Boromir wouldn't tease him about it. If only not to distract Faramir a second time.

"Well, better than I was Amon Hen at least," Boromir similarly responded.

Rogers gave this an understanding smirk as Faramir finished stitching.

"So how is he, really?" Rogers's asked as Faramir stood up.

The Lord Emissary decided to get back at some of his brother's teasing.

"Apart from not being able to handle a small number of stitches," Faramir friendlily mocked, "he'll recover. Though he may need to wear a sling for a month or so."

While relieved, Rogers hoped to spare Boromir even that discomfort.

"I wonder if Bruce's ready to reappear?" Rogers mused aloud.

"No," a regal voice quietly vetoed the idea.

It was Aragorn. His clothes and hands were blood stained. Both by the blood of enemies he'd spilt in battle and the blood of the wounded he treated afterwards. While he wore a tired expression, there was no mistaking the resolution in his voice. Though neither Rogers nor the brothers could see the reason for Aragorn's decision.

"Why do we still need the Other Guy, milord?" Boromir asked the question.

Aragorn looked at each of the trio before answering, "Because the war's not over yet…"

* * *

Lagrad was on a balcony part of Malekith's tower. Below he could see the inner ward dotted by the torches of hundreds of his fellow orcs.

Lagrad's primary job as Castellan had been supervising the rebuilding of Carn Dum in the wake of Operation Backfire. Some materials had been salvaged, but it would take decades to re-open the underground workings. Lagrad still wondered why he was spared Nagbug's fate when he gave that assessment to Malekith. Maybe it was because decades meant nothing in the life of an immortal being? Then again, the Lonely Mountain's large network of forges would be at Malekith's command once Erebor was conquered…

Lagrad's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a bright flash of light several leagues to the south-east. All within Carn Dum flinched at the loud explosion that followed moments later. Lagrad realised the explosion was near, no, _came_ from Ringroth. Given recent events, the Castellan knew the explosion was no accident.

"_Avengers!_" Lagrad screamed in alarm to his subordinates.

Carn Dum erupted into chaos at the very mention of the word. Like Lagrad, the survivors painfully remembered the effectiveness of Operation Backfire. They also remembered how Malekith dealt with Nagbug's perceived incompetence. On that basis, the garrison tried avoiding the same mistakes when the Avengers first attacked the fortress.

"Close the gates!" Lagrad frantically barked out orders. "I don't want 'em having any way in 'ere!"

Carn Dum's main gates had only just started closing when the garrison was thrown asunder. Dozens of orcs within the inner ward were suddenly struck down by multiple lightning strikes from above. Lagrad watched in paralysed fear as Thor emphatically landed at the foot of the tower. As Aragorn had ordered, the God of Thunder had destroyed all the workings contained within Ringroth. Now he set about casting Malekith's seat of power into oblivion.

After swatting away two nearby orcs, Thor knelt while rapidly twirling Mjolnir. The rocks and debris flung outwards every time it struck the ground dispatched any enemy who tried to come to grips with him. After building up sufficient power, Thor sprung up and drew a powerful lightning bolt into Mjolnir. He slammed his weapon into the ground, unleashing a massive energy attack similar to the one he'd previously unleashed on Jotunheim.

Thor took flight as Carn Dum was swallowed by a monstrous sinkhole within moments. Lagrad and the rest of the garrison could only scream as they fell to their doom. Thor softly landed atop the cliff to the north of where the fortress had stood. He felt no small sense of satisfaction at purging the last traces of Malekith from the face of Middle-earth.

"Carn Dum's destroyed," Thor resolutely confirmed over the network. "Are you in need of aid, Stark?"

The said Avenger rolled his eyes upon hearing this.

"Show off," Stark muttered at the Asgardian's display of power.

The echo from Carn Dum's remains hitting the sinkhole floor muffled the billionaire's reaction.

"Pardon?" Thor sincerely apologised.

Iron Man didn't miss a beat.

"Ah, negative on that," Stark responded to Thor's initial offer. "We're almost done here."

'We' meant Stark and the Other Guy while 'here' meant Mount Gram. The pair had reached their destination in less than twenty minutes after receiving the order. Aragorn wanted the Goblin stronghold destroyed not just as a matter of retribution. It was also to prevent the risk of raids from the Ettenmoors as Eriador rebuilt from the ashes of this conflict.

Hulk bounded into Mount Gram's outer defences in typical fashion. Scores of Goblins and Cave Trolls were sent flying on impact. The Other Guy then began remorselessly dispatching any surviving enemies that came across his path. His exterior was impervious to the arrows that rained down on him from surrounding sentry towers. Those same goblin archers were defenceless against the aerial assault launched against them in Hulk's wake.

The Goblin's towers were constructed out of little more than hardened mud. They offered no protection against the repulsor blasts Iron Man delivered against them at point blank range. The sentries were either killed outright or fell to their deaths as the towers crumbled to the ground. Once the towers were destroyed, Stark joined Hulk in killing anything that moved on the ground. A small number of enemies routed from the field but the rest sought shelter inside Mount Gram. Retreating goblins swarmed into the mountain either through its cavernous entrance or through the countless tunnels dotting its face. It was all part of the Avengers' battle plan.

"Soft spot located, sir," JARVIS reported to his creator.

Hulk had been copied in on the report.

"I'll light it up for you, big guy," Stark told him.

Iron Man dropped a pair of flares roughly halfway up the mountain. Hulk effortlessly landed on the spot with a single bound. At Stark's request, JARVIS had calculated it to be the perfect location for the assault the Other Guy now unleashed.

Hulk slammed both his fists into the mountainside. The thousands of goblins inside Mount Gram's shuddered in fear as the interior began to vibrate. Fear quickly became panic as the interior began to sporadically collapse after Hulk repeated his actions. Those goblins thought maybe they should try and take their chances outside after all. The Suit's sensors detected their panicked escape attempts.

"They're trying to get back out," JARVIS reported to both Avengers.

Hulk leapt on the spot more than a mile into the air before landing a couple of seconds later. The mountainside crumbled from the unfathomable force released on impact. Mount Gram's interior and all within was buried in a colossal cave-in that reverberated throughout the Ettenmoors. The vast quantity of dust and stones flung in the air clouded the huge scar Mount Gram now bore.

"You ok, big guy?" Stark enquired having lost sight of him.

The Other Guy instantly burst through the rubble before dissipating the surrounding dust cloud with a powerful clap. He didn't even look the slightest bit uncomfortable despite having been momentarily buried under hundreds of tonnes of sedimentary rock.

"All enemies destroyed," JARVIS confirmed the Goblin Kingdom was no more.

Stark simply noted the report. The Other Guy's destructive display had slightly unsettled him. It prompted a reminder about a special project of his and Banner's back on Earth.

"Remind me, Jarvis," Stark prompted. "Where were we at with the Mark Fourty-Five?"

"Its about a month away from deployment, sir," JARVIS advised.

Oblivious to the conversation, Hulk released a triumphant roar almost as loud as the avalanche he'd unleashed moments ago. His fellow Avenger considered this a few moments.

"Let's hope we never have to use it," Stark reflected.

* * *

**Admittedly a chapter largely made up of vignettes. But I thought a change of pace was in order given the length ****of the previous chapter. And yes, more than one reference to events in **_**AoU**_**. There will be a couple more before story's end next chapter.**

**It can be said liberties were taken in relation to **_**palantiri**_** for the final confrontation with Saruman. But I thought it would be fitting closure having both Banner and the Other Guy present at the same time.**

**There are hints but nothing definitive about Tauriel following the Battle of the Five Armies. I thought it credible her departing to the Undying Lands soon after given how Kili's death affected her.**

**On the other hand, Thranduil's departure and Legolas ascending to the throne directly contradicts Tolkien canon. But I argue events like attack on Mithlond and a new Kinslaying would've had a significant impact on Eldar thinking. Particularly if they assumed Sauron's defeat meant freedom from the ravages of war.**

**Thor's farewell in Sindarin to Haldir roughly translates as "Have joy and laughter, my friend."**


	32. Parting Gifts

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

25/09/2015

This is the final chapter. Its title is as much for readers as for the characters.

**Steve993**: Thanks for all that. Look forward to reading your crossover.

**Anonymous**: Need to recharge the mental batteries for now. But I don't rule out using_ The Hobbit_ for my next work.

**RakCetGirl**: A few more _AoU_ references this chapter. Obviously I'll have to wait and see what future Earth-199999 events potentially impact on this 'universe'.

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Parting Gifts**

Banner reappeared not long after the Other Guy returned from Mount Gram. He began assisting the wounded almost immediately, starting with Boromir. Rogers's earlier hopes were dashed as Banner confirmed Faramir's initial diagnosis. The Steward consoled himself that at least Banner wasn't distracted while placing his left arm in a sling.

It was early morning when the Army of Light finally returned to Tharbad. The town was well aware of the result of the Battle of Weathertop fought just over a week ago. Arwen, Eowyn, Lothiriel and Damrod had witnessed the battle in real time on the Avenger's screens in the main hall. This also included receiving a simultaneous feed of the network chatter.

Eowyn had memories of Helm's Deep as the battle played out before her. Part of her found being able to monitor a battle's progress far worse than trying to guess it. Moments like the iron dragons' unveiling and Lungorthin's rampage were no less frightening than they had been for the Army of Light. However, the three noblewomen found no small comfort in being able to speak to their respective spouses immediately after the battle.

News of the battle's outcome quickly spread throughout Tharbad. Heralds were also dispatched to every land of the Free Peoples that the latest Dark Lord was no more. The casualties incurred by the Army of Light would be grieved by all. But the Free Peoples also had every right to celebrate their victory in what would become known as the 'Malekith War'. Tharbad exemplified this mood as Aragorn led his force through the northern gatehouse.

Residents had more than a week to plan what they hoped would be a fitting heroes welcome. Wearied spirits within the Army of Light lifted as cheering crowds greeted them either side of Tharbad's main road. That included the Avengers who allowed themselves to soak in the heartfelt gratitude on display. They were being honoured as part of a wider group based on a firm spirit of equality. The other Avengers now understood why being part of the Fellowship continued to mean so much to Rogers, Thor and Banner.

Similar to the War of the Ring's aftermath, Captain America attended a coronation of sorts not long after dismounting. The Ox-Clan's surviving warriors proclaimed Andras their new chieftain given Wulf had no male heirs. Andras's first decision was to make Rogers an honorary clan member having fought alongside the Dunlendings throughout the battle ("Say 'hi' to Fred and Barney for me at the next Water Buffalo's meeting," was Stark's reaction).

The Avengers joined the Fellowship and other leaders of the Free Peoples for a celebratory lunch in the Town Palace. Time had allowed the preparation of a sumptuous banquet capable of satisfying even Thor's appetite. Guests sat at a series of long tables organised in a u-shape. Placed on the tables was food and drink from many corners of Middle-earth. That included the recently introduced dish of shawarma. After tasting it, the dish's 'inventor' wondered if there was a market for a roast pheasant version of it on Earth as well.

As the banquet progressed, guests began intermingling more freely. Merry and Pippin hadn't yet tired of Banner describing Saruman's final demise. Another discussion about archery had resulted in Barton explaining the Olympic Games to Bard and Damrod. Sam and Stark were comparing their respective "one way trips" of a few years ago. Faramir and Eomer conversed with Andras about establishing embassies in Dunland. Thranduil had sat next to Romanoff in an attempt to solve one mystery from the battle.

"I'm curious to know where you learned to give orders in Sindarin, Natasha," Thranduil said with a trace of mirth.

Romanoff smiled at Thranduil's tone. It was like a father asking his young daughter about some naughty but endearing behaviour. And similar to many family dynamics, an older 'sibling' could be made scapegoat.

"I asked Legolas to teach me some just in case," Romanoff revealed. "I'm sorry for breaking the chain of command."

"Not at all," Thranduil regally dismissed the concern. "In fact…"

The Elven-King retrieved a pendant from the folds of his robe before placing it in Romanoff's hand. It was made of silver like most Elven jewellery. Its centrepiece though was a single diamond intricately cut in the shape of a flower. It had been a prized possession of Thranduil's. Soon he would be reuniting with its former owner - another red-haired warrior he had paternal feelings for.

"It belonged to the Captain of my Guard," Thranduil softly explained. "She gave it to me before journeying to the Undying Lands. I'd now like you to have it as a token of our friendship."

Romanoff was momentarily lost for words. According to Rogers, not even an Avenger could refuse a gift from one of the Free People's rulers. However, "thank you" still felt hugely inadequate a response in this case. Black Widow opted to improvise.

"Well…" she gathered her thoughts. "I guess its only fair I give something in return." Romanoff reached down her shin and unsheathed one of her service daggers before passing to Thranduil. "I know its not much but-"

"I'm greatly honoured, Natasha," Thranduil politely interrupted before arching a mischievous eyebrow. "It's not everyday one is found to be worthy of an Avenger's weapon."

The Avenger being referred to was currently having ale with Gimli and Legolas. The trio weren't engaged in a drinking game like on previous occasions. Largely because the Elf and Dwarf were still smarting over the last contest they and Thor had been part of. The only thing worse than having a kill count being humbled by one Asgardian was having it humbled by two.

"I feel no shame losing to the Goddess of War," Thor smugly reflected. "Neither should you my friends."

"Your tally was only four short of Lady Sif's," Legolas coolly pointed out. "Mine was more than five hundred. I didn't even get the satisfaction of defeating Gimli."

"Serves you right for inviting Sif without my consent, Elf," Gimli grumbled in response.

Thor opted to rub salt into the pair's wounded pride. He reminded them of his victory in a previous competition. The God of Thunder violently flung his empty mug to the floor.

"_Another!_" he bellowed.

A small moth inconspicuously fluttered into the room as Sif and Boromir walked hand-in-hand to the head of the table. Rogers and Aragorn halted their conservation as the couple joined them across the table. The former passing a Minas Ithil coin to the latter drew curious looks from Boromir and Sif.

"We made a bet when the two of you would finally come out about your relationship," Rogers dryly explained. "I didn't think you'd take until the battle. I guess I'm too much of an optimist."

Sif instantly picked up on the sub-text. "You _knew_, Aragorn?"

"The moment I mentioned Boromir to you at the wake," the King playfully chided. "Honestly, Sif. Even Pippin hides his emotions better than you."

The four chuckled at the truth contained within Aragorn's observation. Boromir and Sif no longer felt any embarrassment about their relationship. But it required a potentially awkward request in order to continue.

"Well, there's still something we need to ask the both of you," Boromir began before taking a deep breath. "It was if Sif could stay on as Captain of the Tower Guard a bit longer."

"How much longer?" Rogers played along.

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"Indefinitely," Sif requested.

It was then the Avengers' other Asgardian joined the conversation.

"You aware of these two's request, Thor?" Aragorn knowingly asked.

Thor smiled and nodded. "Indeed – both it and they have my blessing."

Rogers sensed something more serious afoot.

"Is everything alright?" he checked.

Thor had come to discuss a related matter.

"Gandalf wants to know if we're ready to return home," he relayed the moth's message.

* * *

It was no surprise to their friends that the Avengers – with the exception of Sif – wanted to depart as quickly as possible. They'd been away from Earth for weeks with no idea what had happened there. The Avengers packed the day after the feast and were ready to depart the following morning. There was one remaining loose end from their mission here. The Fellowship's Co-leaders were now having private meeting about it in the Town Palace.

"Bruce's program finally decrypted all of Saruman's Codex a couple of days ago," Rogers told Aragorn. "When we return to Earth, no one outside the Avengers will have access to its contents. Not even SHIELD. This," Rogers held up spiral bound document, "is the only printed copy in existence. I'm leaving it with you."

Aragorn gave an appreciative nod as he took the proffered document. At Aragorn's request, Thranduil agreed to take the original Codex when he sailed into the West. The deciphered version required further examination before deciding what to do with it.

"Thank you, Steve," Aragorn politely dismissed him. "I'll join you and the others shortly."

Aragorn began flicking through the pages as soon Rogers closed the door behind him. The Free Peoples were incapable of replicating those devices that required mystical energy – not that they wanted to. Indeed, Thor cast the remaining flamethrowers into the Ringroth at Aragorn's request. But magic wasn't needed to create the likes of gunpowder and rockets. From what Aragorn understood, many of the chemicals and materials needed were readily available. Stark's steam engine could also find use outside of mining. Perhaps the Reunited Kingdom could even have "armoured divisions" like those found on Earth? Such a force would be far more capable of withstanding attacks like those of Malekith's. Even a single company of tanks could permanently pacify the Easterlings, allowing the Kingdom to expand –

Aragorn's thoughts abruptly came to an end. It was from remembering a story he'd been well familiar with ever since childhood. The story of an ancestor's choice when evil artifice came into his possession. Isildur's descendent immediately threw the document into the room's fireplace. Flames quickly began consuming the only copy of Saruman's plans in Middle-earth.

"The strength of Men held today, _Ada_," Aragorn whispered.

In his mind's eye, Aragorn saw Elrond proudly smiling.

* * *

The departing Avengers had assembled in the palace courtyard along with their friends. It was a bittersweet feeling as they exchanged farewells. The Avengers and Free Peoples would soon be again separated across dimensions. However, all believed that nothing could ever separate their friendship.

Gimli had almost forgotten about his earpiece. He conversed with it a final time prior to returning it.

"I know you'll look after Tony, Master Jarvis," Gimli requested.

The Suit was packed away in its red suitcase.

"I'll try, sir," JARVIS replied. "As you've seen, Mister Stark doesn't exactly make it easy."

The Dwarf quietly chortled at the observation. Despite his initial fright, Gimli had come to see JARVIS as much a friend as Stark.

"Well," Gimil offered in comfort, "I doubt even Tony can be more reckless than flying into the mouth of a dragon."

The Asgardian who confronted Naurhir was having a private word with the one staying behind. Thor was happy for his dear friend. Fate had allowed Sif to find the joy she'd long sought and desired. But Thor's protective side still had some nagging doubts.

"You know I support your decision, Sif," Thor reminded her. "I just worry about not being unable to contact you."

Sif smiled as she read between the lines.

"You forget, Thor," she whispered before flicking a glace skywards. "A certain gatekeeper can still keep an eye on me."

Thor gave an embarrassed smirk at forgetting Hemidall as the pair warmly hugged. Never did he imagine Sif coming to Middle-earth let alone become an Avenger. Both experiences had tested their relationship. That testing had seen their close bond grow even closer. Something reflected in Sif's next words.

"Please give Jane my regards," she sincerely told Thor.

Boromir put a supportive arm around Sif's waist as Thor joined the remaining Avengers. The moment had come for the group to leave Middle-earth. Similar to the War of the Ring, King Elessar and Captain America gave the final farewells.

"You Avengers again depart with our gratitude and that of all the Free Peoples'," Aragorn regally thanked them. "May your memory, and our fellowship, endure until the end of time."

The King's sincerity and grace touched all the Avengers. Even Stark couldn't find it in his heart to make a quip about it. The First Avenger's response matched Aragorn's in spirit.

"Like you said, Aragorn," Rogers replied. "Ours is a fellowship for the ages. So this isn't goodbye. It's until next time."

"Until then, my friends," Aragorn resolutely concurred.

Despite the upbeat exchange, a number present had tears streaming down their face. Emotion also momentarily got the better of Rogers. He nodded at Stark to give the signal instead. The Free Peoples were exposed to a final reference from Earth popular culture.

"Avengers to transporter room," Stark said deadpan. "Beam us up, Gandalf!"

The six Avengers and their equipment instantly departed Middle-earth in a dazzling column of white light.

* * *

The Avengers expected to appear with their equipment at their London departure point. They instead found themselves alone on a grassy plain under a clear blue sky. Rogers thought even Turner would struggle to capture the exquisite mix of green and blue now before him. All of the Avengers then felt an inner sense of painlessness, peace and well being. It was like warmth the body felt on a fine spring day. The feeling cast aside any concerns why they hadn't returned to where they'd expected.

"It's beautiful," Romanoff softly observed about their surrounds.

The surrounds weren't beautiful enough to completely overwhelm Stark's glibness.

"Ok," he tentatively began, "isn't there supposed to be tunnel first?"

A familiar voice from behind ended speculation this was a near-death experience.

"Well you're not dead if that's what you mean, Master Stark," the voice wryly informed him. "If only because you now stand in the _Undying_ Lands."

The group turned around to the sight of a warmly smiling Gandalf. The White Wizard was a few yards away holding his staff. Neither was he alone. To his right, Shadowfax seemingly greeted the Avengers with a snort and nod. The Avengers happily walked up to the pair.

"I hope you don't mind," Gandalf began explaining his actions. "But I thought we could have a private chat prior to sending you home."

"I think we were all hoping to," Rogers reflected the feelings of the group. "We just didn't think it'd be here."

Barton raised a concern about the here and now.

"Um, where's our gear?" he asked the White Wizard. "SHIELD paperwork's a pain if anything goes missing."

Gandalf responded in good humour. "It awaits for you at the hospital, Clint. As are a number of your fellow agents."

"Thanks for the heads up," Stark dryly remarked.

The rest of the group simply smirked at this before Thor tried resolving another recent mystery.

"Answer me, Mithrandir," he knowingly began. "Did you foresee what would happen between Sif and Boromir?"

The Wizard coyly arched eyebrow before disclaiming responsibility for that particular outcome.

"Not even the very wise can see all ends, Odinson," Gandalf said in reminder. "I may have bought Lady Sif to Middle-earth. But her relationship with Boromir came from different magic than mine."

Banner felt compelled to raise weightier matters. Like the other Avengers, he was happy for Sif and Boromir. But matchmaking hadn't been the reason why the Avengers had originally returned to Middle-earth.

"Speaking of magic," Banner began. "There's nothing left of Malekith's someone else could lay their hands on?"

One objective of the Avengers' last offensive was precisely to prevent such an outcome. The thought of a Middle-earth faction recovering even one of the Svartalfr's devices nonetheless troubled Banner. He had faith the Free Peoples wouldn't try their own version of Phase Two. However, power corrupted just as badly in Arda as it did on Earth. The White Wizard knew Banner well enough to guess what was troubling him and the Other Guy.

"The Free Peoples are forever safe from his evil," Gandalf assured the pair of them. "And in large part thanks to the Avengers." Gandalf's eyes twinkled as he told the group, "Even if you did aid them in your inimitable fashion."

"Well you did tell us to remain true to ourselves," Rogers jibbed in response.

The group lightly chuckled at the reference.

"Whatever the case," a mirthful Gandalf revealed, "the Valar have decreed your efforts not go unrewarded."

The Avengers were momentarily caught off guard as Gandalf stepped aside. The Wizard had been standing in front of a blue velvet sack tied with a golden cord. To Rogers, Gandalf resembled Saint Nicholas as the wizard began distributing its contents. The first was a rectangular wooden case given to Hawkeye who flipped open its hinged lid. It contained half a dozen silver-coloured arrowheads designed for Barton's bow.

"Lord Manwe was honoured how you fired his arrow," Gandalf explained. "The arrowheads you now hold are mithril tipped. He hopes they serve you well."

Barton's response was typically curt; "Thanks."

Next was Romanoff who was given a leaf pattern belt on which hanged a dagger. Three Avengers instantly recognised its design.

Banner started, "Isn't that like –"

"The ones Merry and Pippin received from Lady Galadriel," Gandalf finished and confirmed for him. "Like theirs, Natasha's dagger is of Noldor make."

Romanoff remembered Legolas talking with great reverence about the Noldor. She also wondered if her gift was the result of giving her SHIELD issue dagger to Thranduil. Those thoughts abruptly ended as Shadowfax stepped forward and began nuzzling her. Romanoff couldn't help but release a laugh of delight. The Lord of Mearas then prostrated himself before Black Widow.

"He's asking if you'd like to go for a ride, Natasha," a smiling Gandalf informed her.

Romanoff's eyes lit up as she accepted the offer. Within moments, Shadowfax was bearing her on a short run across the plain. Stark pondered the sight a moment.

"I tempted to ask if she's ridden bareback before," Iron Man mused aloud.

Gandalf deftly intervened as Rogers rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I understand you're looking to decorate your tower, Tony?" Gandalf wryly put before passing him a small wooden box. "It's –"

Gandalf leaned forward and whispered in Stark's ear. Whatever it was, Stark's eyes bulged with excitement. Rogers privately thanked the wizard for occupying the billionaire's attention. Gandalf now spoke to the Avengers he was most familiar with.

"Remember what I said about the Valar granting an unexpected favour?" he reminded the trio.

"Like allowing you to transport allied forces to Minas Tirith?" Thor recalled the moth's message. "You said it a rare favour on their part."

Gandalf simply nodded before adding; "Well even rarer is when they grant _two_ such favours…"

* * *

As Thor had predicted, SHIELD secured the abandoned hospital minutes after the Avengers were transported to Middle-earth. A team of agents quickly discovered the mark from when Sif last used the Bifrost. The bodies of the homeless man and small animals were taken away for autopsy. But as the Valar had instructed Gandalf, nothing remained of the Mirkwood spiders or their ugly webs. Even the autopsies couldn't even detect a hint of the venom that killed their Earthly victims.

SHIELD had kept a discreet presence at the hospital during the Avengers' absence. That presence had suddenly become a lot more overt. Fury stepped out of a black SUV joining the more than thirty agents now swarming over the site. Two hours ago, the SHIELD Director was told the Avengers' equipment had suddenly reappeared. He was immediately compelled to fly to London given what else agents had reported.

Fury didn't break stride as he entered the hospital parking lot. He didn't give their equipment a second look. Not even their damaged Quinjet that had also been magically transported back. Fury was solely focused on Hill who was currently chatting with Romanoff and Barton – only two of the three Avengers reported to have returned. The gift giving of the last two days hadn't ended yet.

"They're gorgeous, Nat," an appreciative Hill thanked her.

Romanoff had been violently prevented from purchasing a silk scarf in the Grand Market. So Eowyn had organised more than ten for her friend to take back instead. The scarves had an array of colours and Middle-earth motifs. A navy blue and white one with Earendil's star heraldry particularly took Hill. Her SHIELD superior joined them and abruptly exercised his authority.

"Romanoff, Barton," Fury tersely acknowledged them before coming straight to the point. "Where are the others?"

_And I missed you too, Nick!_ Romanoff dryly reflected before reporting; "Well Sif's having an extended layover in Middle-earth."

"Literally," Barton laconically observed.

Romanoff had a quick smirk before continuing. "Cap, Thor and Bruce should be here in a few hours."

Fury gave an inner sigh of relief at this. Those three Avengers were also members of the Fellowship. After Sauron's defeat, the trio received countless offers of a new life in Middle-earth should they've been unable to leave. SHIELD's Director was quietly concerned one of them might accept such offers second time round. Banner said in his report that Hobbits accepted him and the Other Guy in a manner Earth's people were unwilling or incapable of. Now relieved of that concern, Fury asked about Iron Man. Agents had reported he'd returned with Romanoff and Barton.

"And Stark?" he inquired.

Romanoff jutted her chin at the Suit's open case. "He couldn't wait to get back to Stark Tower. He said he wanted to show Pepper his gift."

"Speaking of gifts," Barton added before passing Fury a small wooden box. "Gandalf said it's for when you relax."

Fury flashed a rare look of surprise. The Avengers had been no less surprised when Gandalf asked if they could pass the gift on ("He relaxes?!" they said in unison). Fury discreetly opened the lid allowing no one else to see its contents. It was a pair of solid silver golf tees each with an intricate pattern of vines. The White Wizard's gift left Fury reeling.

One of Fury's best-kept secrets was his passion for golf. He snuck in a private round when he could or occasionally played one with Secretary Pierce to discuss business. How did Gandalf know about his hobby? Did they even _have_ golf in Middle-earth? Fury ended his speculation with a accepting sniff. A joyful mystery was one mystery the master spy could live with. The Director ignored the puzzled looks of his SHIELD colleagues as he closed the box without saying a word.

Fury then noticed Stark's fuel cell resting on a weapon crate close-by. Noting its condition, he hoped the cell's damage wasn't too bad. Stark's hunch was correct about Fury having an ulterior behind its installation. Fury intended using the cell's data as part of Project Insight. Particularly for the repulsor engines planned for the Insight Heli-Carriers currently under construction in the bowels of the Triskelion. Those engines still represented a quantum leap on the cell's capabilities. SHIELD had to find a way to further draw on Stark's expertise without drawing his suspicions. Fury pondered the issue as he walked over to the cell before reaching for it.

"Um, boss?" Romanoff grabbed his attention.

Fury gave her a curious look. Black Widow had a final message for the Director.

"Stark also said don't touch his stuff."

* * *

Potts rushed home to Stark (soon to be Avengers) Tower immediately after receiving Tony's call. She couldn't remember him sounding so excited for a long while. Naturally, she'd assumed it was because it was because he'd missed her. The cynical part of Potts sensed it was more to show off his promised surprise.

She exited the elevator once it reached their living quarters. It appeared to be empty.

"Tony?" she called out.

A familiar voice pointed her in the right direction.

"He's on the roof garden, ma'am," JARVIS informed her.

"Thanks," Potts said before adding, "Glad you're back, Jarvis."

An even more puzzled Potts re-entered the elevator. Her partner was a man of many talents. Possessing a green thumb wasn't one of them ("Watch the racial stereotyping, Miss Potts. The Other Guy might take offence or file a real angry lawsuit"). The roof garden had been created during the tower's rebuilding. Potts felt its occupants needed more places to relax outdoors. It was a decision that received Banner's wholesome support. Banner's only regret was they were unable to hire Sam as a consultant.

Potts walked out on the roof garden before seeing Stark who had his back turned to her. Iron Man left the Suit in sentry mode as he enthusiastically planted Gandalf's gift in a flowerbed. After noting the Suit's changed appearance, Potts walked up to her partner's side.

"Tony?" she warily greeted him.

Stark simply stood up and warmly kissed her.

"Missed you, Pepper." He likewise greeted her before saying, "Surprise."

Pepper gasped at what Tony had planted. Gandalf had presented the billionaire with a white tree sapling. Pepper was both stunned and delighted by a tree unlike any she'd seen before.

"It's natural?" she checked to be sure.

As he put his arm around Pepper, Tony remembered his initial conversation with Aragorn.

"Mm," he replied. "Old Father Time said it's supposed to be a reminder of the connection between the Avengers and the Free Peoples."

Stark had overlooked the symbolism of being the Avenger who Gandalf chose to give the tree to. Pepper immediately drew his attention to it.

"See, Tony," she pointed out. "I'm not the only one who believes in Iron Man."

The billionaire still hoped to live in a world where his alter ego was no longer needed. Pepper had a point nonetheless.

"Yeah." Stark softly concurred before reflecting, "This connection didn't even cost a Dora the Explorer watch."

* * *

In Valinor existed the most beautiful place in Arda. The Gardens of Lorien were set upon a unique natural background containing forest groves, flowers, silver willows, fountains, and lakes. It was a place of healing, rest and relaxation from the cares or burdens of the world. It was a fitting location for some of Valinor's latest residents. For within these gardens could be found a hobbit hole.

New Bag End was the Valar's gift to Frodo and Bilbo when they arrived in the Undying Lands some four years ago. It was an exact replica of the famous Baggins' home in the Shire. Including the innocent and welcoming atmosphere it contained before the One Ring crossed its threshold. It was this aspect that Frodo found most comforting of all.

Frodo no longer felt any pain from the wound he sustained at Weathertop. In a strange way, a new life in Valinor was much like his old one in the Shire. Much of his time was spent on simple pleasures such as reading and exploring New Bag End's surrounds. He'd also taken up new hobbies including sketching. One of Frodo's first works was similar in theme to a trio of statutes in Minas Tirith. A colour sketch of Rogers, Thor, Banner and the Other Guy now hanged proudly in New Bag End's passageway. Frodo spent the remainder of his time with the hobbit hole's other resident.

Like his nephew, Bilbo was no longer affected by his possession of the One Ring. But while his ageing had slowed, it hadn't stopped. Not even in the Undying Lands could Bilbo avoid the onset of dementia. He now struggled to remember names and events of even a few minutes ago. The old Hobbit often needed help for even simple tasks like eating. In caring for his uncle, Frodo could ask attending Maiar for assistance. But the younger Baggins also treasured time the pair spent alone. One day, they sat on the bench in their front garden as Frodo read aloud for his uncle. The book was none other than Bilbo's memoirs about the Quest for Erebor. Bilbo's eyes momentarily flashed in remembrance upon hearing the name 'Gollum'.

"_Poor fellow had a nasty cough," Bilbo dimly recalled._

Frodo was currently helping Bilbo into his armchair in their sitting room. Like the old, New Bag End was always happy for friends to visit. Every Wednesday, the Baggins held morning tea with those who sailed into the West with them. There was an aroma of delightful smells from the bounty of food that some Maiar had earlier delivered. The bounty always included a carrot for an appreciative Shadowfax. Galadriel always insisted on sitting next to Bilbo. Frodo was always touched by the humility displayed as one of the powerful Eldar in history patiently held Bilbo's cup for him to drink.

"Are you comfortable, Uncle?" Frodo checked. "Gandalf and the others will be here soon."

"Gandalf?" Bilbo repeated unsure before remembering. "Gandalf! Is he bringing any of his old wiz poppers?"

Frodo gave a compassionate smile.

"He might, Uncle," Frodo replied. "Gandalf's always full of surprises."

Bilbo recalled a particularly glorious night in the Shire. "Oh, I hope he brings the red dragon…"

The doorbell rang announcing their guests' arrival. Frodo was now confused himself. Reflecting old habits, Gandalf invariably knocked thrice with his staff. Picking up Shadowfax's carrot, Frodo wondered if the wizard was also becoming a bit dotty. He opted to tease Gandalf about as he opened the door.

"What's wrong with knocking all of a su-"

Frodo's jaw dropped at the sight of who now stood before him. Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn and Shadowfax were there as normal. But all Frodo's attention was on who'd unexpectedly rang the doorbell. It was Captain America with Banner and Thor standing alongside him.

"Hi Frodo," Rogers simply said.

Frodo shed tears of joy as rapturous smile burst across his face. He embraced with abandon three friends he wondered if he'd ever see again. A tear of joy also ran down Gandalf's face at the sight of this reunion. With Malekith defeated, there was no longer any reason to keep Frodo unawares of the Avengers return. The Valar's final gift to the group was allowing those who'd been part of the Fellowship a few hours to visit the Ring-bearer. It also fulfilled Thor's desire to again see Galadriel.

Frodo enthusiastically beckoned his guests inside. Rogers made to follow but Galadriel telepathically halted him.

_A word please, Captain America_.

Sensing this was supposed to be a private discussion, Rogers waited until the others had gone inside. The Lady of Light now wore Haldir's ring where she'd worn Nenya. Like in Lothlorien, Captain America showed Galadriel the greatest respect.

"Yes, ma'am?" Rogers politely replied.

"My powers have diminished in the West," she began. "But I still remain Galadriel."

Rogers was quietly pleased with himself. He was immediately able to follow Galadriel's meaning.

"You've seen something?" he firmly guessed.

Galadriel gave a subtle nod of confirmation.

"Your world stands on the brink of a new age," she said before her voice hardened. "An age that must be stopped least it bring death to all!"

Despite the joyous atmosphere around him, Rogers was more than disturbed by Galadriel's tone and revelation.

"What sort of age?" Rogers wanted to know.

"Created will turn against creator," Galadriel answered with typical calmness. "And you yourself will learn even the strongest bonds can be broken. Alas, the images were fleeting."

The mysterious and troubling words left Rogers's head spinning. It was probably still futile to ask Galadriel for further details. But he also hoped Galadriel remained the sort not to crush spirits for the sake of it.

"I suppose hope remains while the Avengers remain true?" Rogers knowingly asked.

Galadriel was quietly pleased by Rogers's response. Unlike her own powers, Captain America's courage remained undiminished. She gave an enigmatic smile before telepathically concluding their conversation.

_Hope sometimes needs a vision._

Rogers blinked and saw he was the only two-legged guest still standing outside. Shadowfax was contently munching on his carrot, oblivious to the Avenger's confusion. It made Rogers wonder if his conversation with Galadriel had been a telepathic construct of hers all along. Not that it mattered. Galadriel's warning was all Rogers cared about. On reflection, he also felt she was holding back on some important details.

"Galadriel, wait!" a dazed Rogers called before entering New Bag End. "What do you mean – OUCH!"

With the exception of Galadriel, all in the sitting room looked in the direction of a loud bump. Rogers had hit his head on the room's doorframe.

"It's easy to do, Steve," Gandalf observed in sympathy.

"Sorry, Steve, I should've warned you," Frodo similarly apologised before changing topics. "Now that you're here I can introduce the three of you to Bilbo."

Rogers simply nodded while rubbing his head. He stood alongside Banner as Frodo knelt down next to his uncle. The doctor in Banner doubted Captain America's troubled look was due to a simple knock to the head.

"You ok?" Banner whispered.

"Ask me later," Rogers similarly responded.

The pair followed the other guests in turning their attention to their hosts.

"Uncle," Frodo sought Bilbo's attention, "these are the Avengers I've told you about." The younger Baggins introduced them left to right. "Thor, Bruce and Steve."

The trio each gave Bilbo a respectful nod and smile. The older Baggins considered his new acquaintances a moment.

"Where have I seen them before, Frodo?" Bilbo asked.

"I drew a sketch of them that's in the passageway," Frodo answered.

"Oh that's right," Bilbo recalled before frowning if something was amiss.

Frodo was slightly concerned. "What is it, Uncle?"

"Where's the green coloured chap?" Bilbo innocently wanted to know.

There was an awkward pause before Frodo tried explaining Hulk's absence.

"I'm sorry, Bilbo," Frodo answered. "The Other Guy couldn't make it today."

Upon hearing this, Hulk compelled Banner to speak on his behalf.

"He's asked me to give you his regards, Bilbo," Banner passed on the message.

Bilbo beatifically smiled in reaction.

"Isn't that nice of him!" he sincerely observed. Bilbo's eyes twinkled as he then added, "Yes. He's always struck me as a jolly friendly fellow…"

New Bag End rang to the sound of happy laughter.

* * *

**Humans were prohibited to travel to Valinor after Numenor's destruction. Given all the Avengers have done for Arda, I thought the Valar would bend the rules for them _slightly_. If only because Cap, Banner and Thor would likely value catching up with the Ring-bearers more than any other gift.**

**Bilbo lived to be over 131 in canon allowing me to give him a cameo. How I've portrayed his dementia is based on my late grandmother's battle with it.**

**Sif staying behind in Middle-earth is a noticeable flapping of butterfly wings. All I'll say is that this is alternate MCU universe. And its still a while between now and **_**Ragnarok.**_** An observation that should also be kept in mind when reading this story's epilogue.**

**Fury's gift was combining Samuel L. Jackson's love of golf and the game's mention in **_**The Hobbit**_**.**

**So we've finally come to the end of my second crossover. Like the first, thanks readers for all your reviews, comments and patience throughout.**

**A few months ago I became the proud uncle of twin nieces. Girls, my stories are as much for you as they are for your brothers.**


	33. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

25/09/2015

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Epilogue**

The joyful reunion in New Bag End hadn't gone unobserved. Heimdall softly smiled as he watched the proceedings from his post as Asgard's Gatekeeper. He quickly returned to his normal impassive demeanour. An Einherjar had come from the palace.

"Good day, Lord Heimdall," the Einherjar respectfully addressed him. "I'm here at the All-Father's command. He wishes to know why Lady Sif hasn't yet returned from Midgard."

Heimdall was quietly pleased with himself. His answer would be the truth as well as keep Arda's realignment a secret.

"I must apologise to the All-Father," he prefaced not even looking at the guard. "But I'm unable to see her in any of the Nine Realms."

The Einherjar blinked before asking, "Was she in any danger when you last saw her?"

The Gatekeeper privately turned his all-seeing eye on Sif. Heimdall was inwardly happy by what he saw.

"No," he softly replied.

"Then please send word as soon as you've sighted her," the guard requested before departing.

On his way back to the Palace, the 'Einherjar' pondered what Heimdall had told him.

"I'm unable to see her in any of the Nine Realms," Loki softly repeated to himself. "What are you hiding from me, Heimdall?"

* * *

**Given Frodo and Bilbo's cameo, I also felt I had to give Loki one as well.**


End file.
